Scars -- Slick's Squad (Chopper's Story)
by reulte
Summary: Chopper's story from episode 'The Hidden Enemy' to post-Order 37. Completed.
1. Christophsis

Updated – July 2012

Below is the transcribed dialogue from 'The Hidden Enemy' episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, copyright, by Lucasfilm LTD.

I have merely fleshed out the action to begin Chopper's story.

* * *

**Christophsis**

Up in the south tower Chopper was seated at the monitor triangulating droid company positions with his back to the door. He hated having his back to the door; to any opening. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and a shiver ran up his spine as if a thousand tiny droids were marching up his backbone.

If he had set up the stand-alone, he would have set the monitor backward, facing the outside, to protect the trooper's body with the durasteel girder of the building, giving a view of the room, the doors and most of the windows. Sergeant Slick had set it up and Chopper wondered briefly if that had been intentional.

Suddenly, what Chopper feared most happened. Droids came in from both sides and from behind him, blasters firing. Chopper's breath drew in quickly; there was the sound of General Kenobi's light saber, troopers returning fire and the sound of falling men. The new commander of the 212th, Cody, and Sergeant Slick had moved in to cover him. There were the familiar clicks of dying troopers sounding off in his helmet. Chopper took the few seconds to wipe the chips clear of all information and key in the self-destruct override, trusting in Commander Cody and Slick to cover him, before grabbing his own bucket and blaster. The commander would protect him because of duty, the sergeant because of hate. The chips were molten slag now, the stand-alone crackling with electronic overload and Chopper slipped behind Cody, between Cody and Slick, his own blaster firing into the mass of droids.

As usual, the fighting was all over in a whirl of shortened time. He had seen opportunity glittering and pulled the tactical droid head before leaping onto the gunship – getting enemy intel.

But it was Chopper's secret shame that he'd only thought to make a centerpiece for his necklace. He wasn't the only one to collect droid parts. Others collected droid items and among the 'connoisseurs', a tactical droid part was admired.

That would prove it, wouldn't it? Prove he wasn't a failure; prove he was strong, stronger than Slick's hate?

They were off the gunship and Chopper turned in the com link to the sergeant, moving slowing by the south exit, leaning against the wall as if raggedly tired. He wasn't, he simply had something to do.

Slick looked at him, his lip curled up in what could never be mistaken as anything other than a sneer. Slick knew. It was why Slick had eased up on Chopper.

Chopper watched as the squad moved down the hall, Sketch carrying Gus's helmet as Slick spoke to the wounded man. Gus was shaking his head at the sergeant's questions though his hand was gripped tight against the wound and he held his arm pressed against his body. The other men moved as a group, Jester in the rear, toward medical and the mess. Slick stopped and turned, moving down the opposite corridor.

Chopper pulled the droid digit from where he had slipped it into the modular pocket. He took the time to carefully remove the barrel hinge and slip the droid finger onto his necklace, securely re-tying the wire that held them. Chopper took a moment to admire his handiwork. This one was a super battle droid, taken in one shot. That was rare and, in this particular case, intentional. Chopper smiled. The metal fingers clicked together with a harmony only he could decipher. Then he put it away and wandered to the mess.

He was hungry and looked at Punch and Sketch sitting together, laughing at some joke. Chopper thought they might be laughing at him, but pushed the thought aside. Just because he was paranoid didn't mean everything was about him. Punch and Sketch rarely had time together; Slick usually scheduled them opposite shifts. He took a table alone anyway, one near the wall. Jester wasn't in the mess. He'd probably gone back to the barracks and was cleaning his blaster.

Chopper was nursing the caf, long cooled. He didn't want to go to the barracks until he knew where Slick was and who else was in the barracks. No one liked being alone in the small room with only Slick though he never bothered Jester cleaning his deece.

The speaker in his helmet on the table spoke, but he'd had it set external audio, low volume.

"Slick's squad, report immediately to quarters."

The voice was the new commander's, not Slick's, and Chopper was fine with that. He was at the door only moments before the others; they were all there. Even Gus with his arm freshly bandaged. Together they walked into the squad's quarters. If Slick had called them, Chopper might have moved slower to make sure he was toward the end of the line and less likely to be the brunt of whatever anger Slick had for them. But it hadn't been the sergeant, it had been Commander Cody.

Chopper, Gus, Jester, Punch, Sketch; they walked into the room.

"No way they're capable of something like this." Sergeant Slick was speaking to Commander Cody and Captain Rex, his voice pleading. The two officers had stern, hard faces and Chopper wondered if he shouldn't have taken his regular spot. This didn't look good.

"Something like what?" It was Gus's voice. Unofficially ranked after Slick. Slick's right hand man. Sergeant's second. Slick's shadow. Slick's pet.

"You called them here?" Slick's voice held curiosity. That surprised Chopper. Slick so rarely didn't know what was going on. He had a knack for knowing what was going to happen on the battlefield. As much as Chopper hated Slick, Slick hadn't gotten any of them killed.

Yet. Today had been close.

"Of course we did. We're getting to the bottom of this." Captain Rex didn't sound anywhere near happy; he sounded harder than he did in battle. "Now."

"Look, let me have a few minutes with them first. It's going to hit them hard." Again Slick's voice was pleading with the officers. "They trust each other, and if one of our own betrayed us …" They heard that; they all heard that. Slick had modulated his voice low, as though trying to keep a secret. But he knew how good their hearing was. He wanted them to hear it.

Chopper's immediate response was 'why', but he was afraid he knew. He was afraid to look at the expressions on the faces of his squad mates. Afraid he'd see silent accusations. Afraid he'd see fear in Jester's face.

"I don't think that's necessary. Your men are tough, right?" Cody walked the line of men. "Take a seat, gentlemen."

It wasn't – quite – an order, but the men moved to sit. Punch and Sketch sat on one crate of supplies not yet unpacked while Chopper and Gus, in a fragile truce, sat on the other.

Jester took the few steps to his bunk; to his cave, they called it. Not Chopper, he wasn't one of them. He called it Jester's bunk or Jester's rack although he thought of it as 'Jester's refuge'. Chopper wasn't the only trooper that Slick hated.

"We have a turncoat in our midst," said Cody, "and we think it's one of you." Chopper looked at the floor, wondering if droid fingers had suddenly become traitorous.

Gus, next to him on the crate, let out a breath; just enough for Chopper to hear. Just enough for Chopper to understand that Gus knew who the traitor was and it was Chopper.

Chopper moved to his bunk, their fragile truce broken.

Jester, nervous, always nervous, one hand rubbing over his other, had attracted attention first. Or perhaps it was Slick, standing there, who'd brought the attention to Jester. Slick always seemed to be able to do that; to single out a man without a word, without a gesture; with merely a tiny glance or the slightest shift of his body.

Rex, closer, turned quickly toward Jester, crossing his arms. Cody was a heartbeat behind him.

Even then Chopper had wish for a partner like that, someone who could almost read your mind.

They had merely looked at Jester and he began speaking.

"I… I don't know. I was doing the things I always do after a mission." He was nervous, but Jester was always nervous. Slick encouraged that. Jester's right hand rubbed over his left fist. Chopper knew he wanted to hit Slick but that wasn't right. Other times, Jester's fist hurt from hitting the wall. And Chopper didn't think that was right either.

"Things like what?" Rex took the lead in questioning.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just a little nervous. You're my C.O." That should have explained it. Troopers were always nervous in speaking to command level officers, nervous to be singled out from their brothers.

"Well, way I figure it, you tell the truth you've got nothing to be nervous about." Rex's logic was reasonable, but Chopper knew that Jester might start stuttering badly in a moment. It was something new, within the last few days, and Slick yelled at him for it. Even Chopper knew that would only make it worse and wondered if that was why Slick yelled. Sometimes he wondered about Slick's first squad and wondered if Slick had treated them this way.

"Jester is telling the truth." Sketch broke in. "He cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way."

Sketch to the rescue. Chopper disliked Sketch the least, he was fair and had occasionally told Slick he didn't approve of Slick's methods for handling his men. But Sketch had a friend and partner, Punch. Partners made you strong.

"Is that right? You were cleaning your weapon?" asked Cody as he looked back at Jester.

"Yes sir." Jester nodded. He understood now, there was no hidden agenda to the captain or commander. He simply had to answer their questions; unlike trying to figure out what Slick wanted.

"Go on the computer while you were in here?" That was Cody again.

"No sir. I didn't even power it up." Jester gestured vaguely toward the machine without moving his eyes from Commander Cody. "You can check."

Cody and Rex look at each other. They'd check. It could be seen in the look they gave each other. Chopper decided he wouldn't get on the system until this mess – whatever it was, whatever had caused it – was over.

"Show me your weapon," commanded Cody sharply, holding out his hand and Jester lifted the blaster for his inspection. Cody ran his fingers over the barrel. Chopper wondered that the metal wasn't fatigued. Jester was constantly polishing his blaster, especially after receiving a demerit for a dirty weapon. That had been cheap of Slick. They'd just come back from battle and Jester's was the only blaster Slick had checked. Even Chopper wasn't dinged that time, only Jester. Jester had questioned Slick. Why only him? Why right after battle? His questions had only earned him another demerit.

"Yep. Freshly scrubbed." Cody glanced at Rex. There was more silent communication between the two officers and Chopper yearned for someone like that at his back.

"The rag's over there in the corner." Jester gave a nod of his head toward the rag bin.

"Good man." said Cody as he handed back the weapon and Jester straightened at the rare praise. Chopper almost cried. Slick could have had the best squad in the company. Just for a few words of praise.

Cody turned from Jester toward Punch and Sketch. "You, you were cleaning your weapon too?" He had gestured at Punch. Punch was strong. Punch had someone to cover his back, someone to act as a partner. Punch had Sketch. Chopper thought that might be why Slick didn't torment Sketch or Punch individually. Sometimes he thought about partnering with Jester; for protection of them both but he intuitively realized it wouldn't work though he couldn't explain why.

"No, I was hungry. I went back to the mess." Punch replied, almost off-handed, as though he knew they wouldn't check on him; Slick never had.

"Right away?" Rex followed on Cody's questions.

"Oh, yeah." Punch was being almost insolent to them as he usually was with Slick. _Bad move, Punch,_ thought Chopper. _They are not like Slick._

"Anyone with you?" Rex's voice was a little harder this time. He'd caught that insolence and wanted Punch to know it. Punch straightened slightly and Chopper knew he was remembering the difference between a sergeant and a captain.

"Sketch, sir." Punch gave a slight gesture to the man sitting next to him. His voice and body had shifted to respectful.

Rex and Cody turned their attention to the next trooper.

"We got to the mess at the same time, got our grub, and sat together." Sketch's voice was milder, a simple recital of facts.

"Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying?" Rex asked as he paced past Sketch, toward Gus.

"Lots of guys there. Ask any of them." Sketch replied.

"Oh, we will." Rex threatened softly and Chopper could see Sketch give a small shrug of his shoulders. Sketch didn't care, truth was on his side. Chopper knew the questions now, knew the time frame and it wasn't looking good for him. They were looking at the time he'd been stringing the droid fingers.

Rex and Cody, followed by Slick, paced back to Gus; Slick interrupting, "Captain, give me just a moment with them."

_Of course,_ thought Chopper, _he'd want to protect his pet._

"No, it's okay sarge." Gus shifted slightly. "I've got nothing to hide. I was in the infirmary. Got banged up pretty good by one of those clankers. Med droid was fixing me up."

Gus lifted his arm to show them and Cody touched his arm which trembled, the wounded muscles barely holding up his arm. "Doc's got all the records there, if you wanna check."

Cody and Rex moved in front of Chopper on his rack. Chopper had one leg on his bunk, one on the floor, his head slightly down, leaning against the wall. There'd be no interruption from Slick. Slick hated Chopper.

"So, Chopper, old boy. What's your alibi?" Chopper kept looking down, not meeting Rex's eyes.

_Chopper, old boy._

Slick had coined that.

'Chopper, old boy, there's a little problem…'

'You've got a bit of an attitude, Chopper, old boy'.

'Chopper, old boy, I'm concerned about your tendency toward insubordination.'

So, Rex was part of it, part of Slick's tangle of hate. Really, he should have known.

"I was in the mess hall." Chopper decided it wasn't quite a total lie. He had been in the mess when they had called the troopers back to quarters.

"No, you weren't!" The outburst was from Sketch.

"You…I mean… you."...Sketch stood and he looked almost apologetically at Chopper.

"If you know something, kid, you should speak up." Cody's voice was implacable. Chopper was still sitting in that slightly insolent position, looking down. He shouldn't have tried. He knew it made him look worse; trying to avoid punishment for the droid fingers.

He breathed out in a soft sigh. He'd have to admit it and part of him was happy that he'd been caught; happy that he'd have to explain why, happy because now they would take him away from Slick.

"Chopper came in a lot later, after everyone else." Sketch explained. Now that was the truth and Sketch dealt only in the truth. Chopper sighed softly. He'd let Sketch know later that he didn't mind, that he didn't hold a grudge. Chopper would let him know that he understood.

Slick moved, catching Chopper's attention and he looked up at his sergeant suddenly realizing he was surrounded. Fear gripped his heart. Then he looked down again. _What's the use? Why not confess? What's the difference?_

"Where were you before you went to the mess, Chopper?" Rex's eyes glinted like a moonless night sky, hard, demanding and accusing.

"Nowhere. Walking around." Chopper raised his head to look at Cody, pleading with his eyes. Cody looked the most open to listening. Unlike everyone else in the room, with the possible exception of Jester, Cody's mind hadn't already been made up.

"Son, you know we'll need a better answer than that." Cody's voice was asking, neither hard nor angry but simply asking. Cody would listen; but he needed something to listen too, he needed more than evasion. He needed the truth.

Chopper released the breath he'd been holding with a sigh. "I was hiding at the south exit."

_Confess, confess, guilty, guilty;_ shouted a portion of his mind. Chopper looked up at Cody, almost hopefully. He looked up at Rex then turned where he'd tucked the necklace earlier; where he usually kept the necklace so he could pull it out during hard nights and caress it with his fingers.

"I didn't want anyone to see me string these together." He pulled the fingers from edge of bunk between the frame and the thin mattress pad. The fingers tapped together and Chopper heard the lovely melody that sang of his strength. He was stronger than Slick's hate.

"Battle droid fingers." Rex's voice was low, but composed of steel and a little disgust. For the first time Chopper felt shame for collecting. Chopper leaned back, wanting to explain.

"I just wanted something back. I guess I felt like they owed me." Chopper frowned. How could he explain? The droids owed him for his scars, the ones on his face, his head and his body. They owed him for his torment, for the nightmares, for laughter, for returning to Kamino twice already, for the threat of reconditioning. How could he explain the droids had taken more from him than simply smooth skin? He opened his lips slightly to try.

"I always knew there was something deficient about you." Gus and Slick looked at him in derision. Gus was Slick's right hand man, Slick's second-in-charge, Slick's eyes and his ears. Now Gus was Slick's voice. The sentiment was pure Slick.

Chopper's lips became a tight line as he turned from his rack, away from the others and set his feet to the floor. He sat on the edge of his bunk. They didn't understand. They'd never understand and Chopper didn't know how to explain.

"This isn't good, Chopper." Slick took a step toward him; around the bunk, to face him. "Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield." Slick stood straight and crossed his arms. There was a gleam in his eyes. "I know. I put up with the attitude because you have skill." All the men were standing now. They were watching him; as if everything Chopper had done, everyone had done, was leading to this moment.

"But if you could break these rules, your whole character's in question here," Slick continued, pointing his finger at Chopper, then back to his cross-armed position. Chopper suddenly realized it wasn't battle droid fingers.

_But what?_ It coalesced in his mind; the unexpected droid attack, the intel they would have gotten from the tactical droid, the sotto voce words of Slick. Chopper paled. They were talking treason.

"Wait, no. Hang on." Chopper stood, facing Cody. Cody would listen; his arms were open, ready to embrace the truth. "I'm no spy!" The men moved closer, circling him almost, surrounding him as if they expected…what?

"Chopper, we're all brothers but how can we trust anything you say now?" Slick's voice was reasonable.

"No, sir, I'm telling you, I did not … " Chopper turned to Commander Cody. He'd even turn to Captain Rex for help; anyone but Slick. Everyone in the barracks looked at him in various degrees of accusation and confusion. Chopper's mouth suddenly felt dry. Fear raged in him.

"It's okay." Slick's voice was comforting and he placed a friendly hand on Chopper's shoulder. Chopper wanted to believe him, wanted to fall, wanted to trust that brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get you a proper investigation," Slick continued. "You don't have to say anything till the Jedi come back and talk to you." Slick's voice was so … final; so reasonable and sympathetic.

Chopper bowed his head. _C__onfess, confess_ rang the voices in his head. He was hesitant, wanting to accept; then it would be over, the long fight over. He'd lost.

Chopper raised his head, knowing it was a trap somehow. He jerked back, moving his shoulder from Slick's friendly touch. Slick had never been friendly. Not to him.

"Maybe you should talk, sir. Tell them where you went." Chopper said, his voice hard with anger as he pushed Slick's arm away with his elbow, turning to face him.

Slick's face showed his surprise at Chopper's confrontation. Chopper usually backed down, but Slick covered his surprise quickly and Chopper pushed a little more.

"I was at the south exit, remember? I saw you go in, sir. I saw you." Chopper shook with fear and anger. Would Commander Cody believe him? It was his word against the sergeant's and he'd already confessed to collecting forbidden items; he'd be court martialed for that. Was this another fruitless effort to make someone see the truth? Chopper pushed his finger up near Slick's face, leaning forward; invading his body space.

"Chopper, I have been patient." Slick reached towards Chopper, but Chopper pushed his hand away. _Don't touch me_, he wanted to shout, but that would only prove he was unstable, would only prove Slick's assertion. He had to keep control in this moment.

"Everyone else turned right," Chopper brushed his hand toward the barracks and the mess. "You turned left, toward the command center. Where were you going, sir?" Chopper brought his face so close to Slick's. "Where were you going?"

"Obviously, the kid feels cornered." Slick's voice replied, once again so reasonable, and Chopper knew he wouldn't win this time either. Slick all sympathetic was far more dangerous than Slick angry. Chopper's teeth clicked together against a cry of pain and loss and frustration.

"Sergeant! What did you mean, 'till the Jedi come back'?" Cody asked. Rex, behind Cody with his arms crossed like some unyielding statue as he glared at Chopper, slowly uncrossed them, opening himself up to new information. Cody took a step forward to confront Slick. Chopper felt something strange in his chest. It had a beat like his heart. Was that hope?

"How did you know the Jedi were gone? Cody asked and Chopper looked at him uncomprehending. The Jedi are gone? He caught the message from Cody's expression _Back me up, trooper_. As one, Cody and Chopper turned toward Slick.

"I really wish you hadn't noticed that, sir." Slick's voice was soft and genuinely regretful.

_Dangerous_, Chopper thought. It meant Slick was going to hand out a demerit, or laugh with cruel derision or… but Cody was a commander. What could Slick do against a commanding officer?

Slick bowed his head, his body relaxed. Suddenly he coiled and punched Cody then, with the recoil from the blow, struck Chopper's chin with his elbow. Chopper froze in amazement at the commander being hit by a trooper. They were clones, Cody was a superior officer and they were brothers. _Traitor! Turncoat!_ Chopper fell, catching the bunk with his hip before ending on the floor.

Slick leapt over the bunk, tucked into a roll, came up on his feet and was out the door before anyone could react.

"It's Slick?" Rex's voice was amazed. Chopper wanted to retort, 'yeah, not me, captain' but was rising from the floor in as much shock as anyone else.

"Slick's the traitor?" There was and wasn't a question in Cody's voice; but he was moving, momentum provided by Rex's arms where Cody had been pushed by Slick's attack, to rush out in chase, Captain Rex at his heels.

Chopper stood, rubbing his hip. It was an automatic response since he was in armor and hadn't been injured. Slowly he moved toward where the remainder of the squad stood frozen in shock. Gus looked at him in what? Sympathy? Apology? as he stood. Jester looked at him in hope.

They had barely begun processing how the dynamics might change in the squad. Gus kept looking at Chopper, pain and guilt in his eyes. Punch opened his mouth wanting to say something, but always letting his mouth close because there was nothing to say.

"No one else knows yet." Jester's voice was soft but determined.

Sketch supplied the rest of the thought. "Slick might order…" He raised his hands, having no idea what a traitor might order, but understanding the chaos that could ensue.

"Gus." Jester called his attention away from Chopper as he found some words. "I'll tell the deck officer about Slick. You and Chopper follow the commander and captain; assist as necessary. Sketch, you and Punch go to the mess and asked if anyone has seen Slick. But keep what happened quiet." Then Jester grabbed his helmet and was out the door.

They glanced at each other then ran out to help.

It was only a few minutes later when the speaker in both Gus and Chopper's helmets spoke in Jester's voice. "Slick was seen going into the command center."

Chopper tapped Gus on the arm as he caught site of the two officers moving around the weapons of the armory. Suddenly, both officers turned rapidly even as an explosion lifted them off their feet and pushed them forward.

It must have been a linked series because the entire armory was suddenly engulfed in flame and noise.

"Sir," Gus called out as they ran up to Captain Rex holding a hand for Commander Cody. "Slick ran into the command center." Chopper stood, saluted his superior officers, along with Gus and nodded his confirmation of the message.

"You guys stay here. Seal the perimeter." Cody ordered as both he and Rex were running back to the barracks and command center. Chopper and Gus looked at the burning machinery.

"Slick did this?" Gus asked, his face pale and wan. "He was…"

"A traitor, Gus," answered Chopper, not unkindly. Gus had been a victim as much as him or Jester. "Let's see what we can save."

* * *

Chopper decided he'd have to do something about the droid fingers. They were forbidden. Now that Slick was no longer in charge, now that Slick had been caught and his treason discovered, Chopper was content to stay. He didn't think they'd forget about the fingers even if the big news was the traitor.

They wouldn't let him stay in the same squad though; it was too broken to repair and Chopper had no doubt they'd all be shipped to different units. He'd make sure to tell Jester that it hadn't been him, that it had always been Slick. He'd have to turn the fingers in before they came and got him. Maybe being transferred would be fine. There wasn't, couldn't be, any other sergeant in the GAR like Slick. Maybe he could be a good trooper now.

Chopper shook his head. Not with all those demerits. And it would be another company with different small ways of doing things. But he could try. He was willing to try.

He saw Rex limping down the hall of the barracks, helmet in one hand, leaning against the wall with the other.

_Now,_ said his mind and Chopper moved next to the captain.

"Chopper." Rex acknowledged as he stopped moving and leaned against the wall.

"Sir. I.." Chopper bowed his head, not know what to say or how to say it. He held out the droid finger necklace. Rex held out his helmet and Chopper gently placed the necklace into the bucket. He didn't blame the captain for not wanting to touch him or the fingers.

"There will be a court martial." Rex's voice was hard.

"Yes, sir," nodded Chopper. "I expect that. I'll be waiting for Commander Cody's orders. Should I consider myself confined to quarters?"

Rex sighed, turned and began limping again as he made his way down the corridor without answering Chopper's question.

"What happened, sir?" Chopper took a step beside the captain of the 501st and gestured at his leg.

"Slick got me in a groin popper. Cody set it back and I managed to meet the Generals without limping. But it's stiffened up on me." He looked at Chopper who nervously shifted on his feet. "You and the rest of the squad did good in securing the barracks, did real good in saving the heavy cannons."

Rare praise and Chopper straightened. "Thank you, sir. Jester's idea." Chopper reached and took the helmet from Rex's fingers. "I've got strong shoulders, sir, if you'd like help getting back to your quarters."

Rex looked at him for a moment then reached out his hand and put it on Chopper's shoulder, letting Chopper take the weight of his injured leg.

* * *

Read and enjoy...

Reviews would be nice.


	2. Court Martial  Questions

A/N - this is a new chapter of Scars. I deleted it from the original because it seemed, sluggish in parts. It's still not very 'adventusome', but we've just had 'The Hidden Enemy' and Teth preceding it. Perhaps it is the calm after the storm...

* * *

**Court-Martial - Questions**

It seemed as though General Skywalker's new padawan was always in Captain Rex's office. She had a million questions and it was quite obvious that General Skywalker had simply pointed her in the captain's direction and said "Ask Rex."

In one way, Rex didn't mind. She was bright and her questions usually evolved into interesting debates that made him think. However, at the moment Rex didn't have time for debates or training a youngling in military matters or even much thinking.

They'd only recently gotten in the new equipment for the destroyed armory. More refugees were making their way every day into the capital of Christophsis creating havoc and worries of CIS infiltration. Daily there were skirmishes as remnants of General Whorm Loathsom's forces attacked the 212th which should have been augmented by the non-existent Torrent Company. Rex had to build up the 501st from the handful of men who had returned from Teth and a few who had, for various reasons, remained on Christophsis.

He, Cody and the generals had finished three of the interviews of Slick's men and were cautiously reassigning them to other companies. They were in the middle of Jester's interview then there would be Chopper's interview as well as his court-martial for the droid fingers. The interviews had not been easy; not for the troopers reliving them and not for the officers shocked by betrayal in more than military matters.

Sketch had been the most forthright, telling them before they even thought of asking, that Slick had truly hated Chopper. Later interviews with Punch and Jester had confirmed that though Gus had been hesitant to label it 'hatred'. 'He's just not a good trooper,' Gus had explained but his specifics simply brought out the convoluted rules of Slick's squad.

Rex simply didn't have time for the new padawan. He had even growled at Coric once, "Can't they just flash-train her?"

Coric had laughed at Rex's frustration but then invited the padawan for a day-long tour of the medical units at the refugee camps. He had been pleased with her questions and even her unsolicited advice.

"Rex," her voice came around the corner before she did.

Rex sighed as he promised himself his next office would have a door. He set the data-pad beside the droid fingers he'd confiscated from Chopper and faced his commander with as much patience as he could muster under the circumstances.

She blinked as she faced him. "Oh," she looked stricken, her lekku twisting in some emotion Rex decided was consternation. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was a bother."

_Kriffin' Jedi mind-reading tricks._ Rex sighed. "You're not,"

She frowned, her lekku moved in an agitated manner. "But…"

"There's a lot to do at the moment, Commander Tano. My impatience is simply based on that. He looked into her eyes and mustered up a smile from somewhere. "I enjoy our debates and I enjoy teaching you as well. However, now is simply a bad time."

She stood at his desk, her fingers absently touching things on its surface as she spoke. "There never seems to be any down time…"

Rex chuckled. "There will be time; you'll see. We'll be leaving Christophsis soon enough and you will be so bored your lekku will lose their stripes."

The padawan giggled like the youngling she truly was. "Ok, I guess I can hold my questions until then."

Rex frowned and shook his head. "I don't want you to hold your questions. Learning is important and I don't want you to be unaware of battle procedures or clone capabilities, especially since Christophsis still has a scattering of CIS forces. Will you ask Coric instead of coming to my office every time you have a question? Or any nearby trooper? You are their commander," he gave her a small smile of encouragement. "At least for a short while; just until we're in transit?"

Satisfied with the compromise, she nodded glancing down to see what her fingers had encountered. She lifted Chopper's droid fingers up to her eyes with a quizzical expression on her face. "I like his thinking," she said, "but what it is?"

Rex sucked his cheeks in slightly as he watched her admiring the workmanship. "Forbidden. The trooper is confined to quarters pending court martial after this mess with the traitor." She still didn't seem to understand what it was because she held the heavy metal even higher with a frown on her face.

"Is it a necklace?"

Rex nodded to her question as he reached for his data pad and keyed in to some logistics he could handle during a conversation. He made a note by the supplies for the refugee camps; they were running out of foodstuffs quickly.

"He's very talented and meticulous," she observed as her fingers moved along the smooth edges of the metal which Chopper had sanded then polished so each finger was incrementally smaller. "It soothes his mind. Why are necklaces forbidden?"

Rex didn't really want to explain and his irritation must have been evident to her because she set down the necklace and stepped to the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'll wait until we're in transit." Her voice was soft and she moved down the corridor.

Rex sighed and picked up the droid finger necklace. There was fine craftsmanship and balance in the necklace but it was forbidden. What would a clone do if he could disobey basic rules and tenets of battle that had been drilled into him for years? Would Chopper turn out to be no less a traitor than Slick? For a moment Rex went back to the data pad, keying in several new troopers who'd just come in earlier that morning, but his eyes were caught by the droid finger necklace and he lifted it in his hand again. He gave a slight smile as an idea suddenly entered his mind. He stood, picked up his helmet and went in search of the Jedi padawan.

Rex found her just outside the barracks beginning some light saber kata as several of Commander Cody's off-duty troopers watched. After a moment's admiration of her grace, he cleared his throat and called her. "Commander Tano, I apologize for my impatience earlier," he said as a preamble, "but I have realized that you could be a great help." He glanced around to see the troopers dispersing with nods of respect in his direction as she moved in that Jedi grace to his side. "It's the trooper who made the necklace. He was one of the traitor's squad. We've spoken to the other troopers and are finishing up the last interview before moving on to this – the final man in the squad."

"You need to find out if he's a traitor?" Her face was excited.

"No. Not exactly." Rex shook his head. "He's being court-martialed for the collection of battlefield artifacts. We cannot presume he is a traitor." Rex shook his head.

She frowned and Rex could see the questions on her face.

"We're too close and it's too recent." Rex glanced away, hiding the pain he felt for the men he'd lost. "We have no evidence or indication that he's a traitor, no reason to believe he might betray us but we see him in association with the traitor. I don't believe we can find anyone to work hard enough to defend him in his court martial. I would like for you to make his case before the board of inquiry; before Prince Organa, Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, Commander Cody and myself."

"But I don't know anything about a court-martial."

"Exactly," grinned Rex. "And what better way to find out?"

"That isn't fair to him; giving him someone who knows nothing about the rules and situation."

"For any questions regarding the court-martial procedure, you can interrupt me in anything I am doing for a question about this. Coric, also, will be available for your questions." Rex saw doubt in her eyes. "Furthermore, this is a… unique situation. There is no precedent for being a trooper under the command of a traitor and I have my…." The captain stopped, pursed his lips then continued. "I have doubts we can apply justice. We will be viewing this in a combination of Jedi, Kaminoan and Republic law; not as a legal court but more like a court of inquiry, of curiosity. This court will only make recommendation."

Slowly the Jedi padawan nodded her head. "Like the Jedi Council, asking him questions."

"Very much like, Commander. My only suggestion would be to not let us ask him questions. He has already admitted to collecting the droid fingers; but that's it. No reasons given, no extenuating circumstances explained. That is what I want you to explain to the board of inquiry."

Commander Tano looked confused but nodded slowly. "I think I can do that."

Rex gave her an encouraging partial smile. "You can. You will." He turned back toward the building when Commander Tano touched his arm. He turned with a sigh.

_Kriffing Jedi mind-reading…_

"What is it, Captain Rex?" Her voice was surprisingly gentle for the exuberant padawan as though she knew he wanted her to ask.

Rex frowned, biting his lower lip. "Just this; before we identified the traitor and I thought it might be this trooper, he said 'I just wanted something back. I guess I felt like they owed me.'" Rex glanced down at the soil of Christophsis. His men had died here also. "I didn't know what he meant then and I'm still not sure." He paused and looked into the Jedi padawan's sympathetic eyes. "But after Teth, after losing…" he held his hand out, empty-palmed, "so much and so many men, what he said resonates through me and I empathize. Somehow, I want to believe he's a good trooper and this isn't his fault."

* * *

Chopper kept his head bowed, the scars in the shadows next to the wall by the bunk he'd taken over now that Jester was no longer in the barracks. No longer was it Jester's refuge; it had become his.

Captain Rex had told him he was confined to quarters; that later he, Commander Cody and the Jedi generals would come for a quick briefing. Captain Rex told him there'd be an in-depth interview later about Slick and he would face a court martial for the droid fingers. Chopper had nodded, saluting the captain. When he'd stood before the command group asking about Slick, Chopper had stood at attention as he answered their questions. He had given them his best salute. When he had returned to the barracks, he had removed his armor and uniform, cleaned them thoroughly then crawled into Jester's bunk and wept.

He had kept to his quarters as ordered and when the padawan youngling had requested entry, he hadn't really believed she was the new commander, but Coric had come in with her, a data pad in his hand.

"CT-9523," Sergeant Coric said as he stood in parade rest, "Jedi Padawan Commander Tano will be interrogating you regarding the collection of droid fingers on the battlefield."

Chopper barely turned his head in her direction. Proper procedure was to salute but Chopper didn't want to stand in front of her naked-faced. What would they do to him if he didn't stand? A demerit? Another court martial? He snorted and turned his head back to the wall. There wasn't anyone who cared about individual troopers. He'd already told them he had collected the kriffing fingers, already admitted his guilt. All they had to do was sentence him, send him back to Kamino for _correction_, for reconditioning.

"Trooper," Coric's voice snapped sharp in reprimand, but the commander must have made a gesture because nothing followed.

Chopper heard them move, the small sound of someone sitting on a bunk.

For a long while there was silence then Chopper partially turned his scruffy face to the padawan. She was Togrutan, all ruddy orange with white marks on her face and dark blue stripes on her lekku, sitting cross-legged on the bunk closest to the door; the bunk that had once been his.

"Are you reading my mind?" Chopper growled his words, hoping to drive them away.

"No, we're simply waiting." Her voice was soft and Chopper flinched at how hard his voice had sounded. She was just a youngling.

"What for?" This time he kept some of the growl out of his words.

"For you to speak to us."

"What if I don't want to talk?"

The commander Jedi gave a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders. "Then we'll go away."

Chopper thought about that for a moment. He didn't believe they'd go away, didn't believe she wasn't traipsing around his dark thoughts. "Go away." Chopper turned back to the wall.

Once again he heard noise, the slight shifting of their bodies and the door opening. There was a pause and her voice spoke to him again. "We'll return tomorrow."

And they were gone. Chopper had even gone to the door, opening it to look down both long corridors wondering if they were monitoring him from the hall. The only person in the hallway was a trooper of the 212th who glared at Chopper as he hurried to duty.

Chopper had gone back to the refuge and thought about that until late in the night.

They returned the next morning. Once again Chopper refused to stand, refused to face the Jedi youngling. Coric said nothing this time, simply sat on another bunk. The commander sat on his old bunk again, cross-legged and her chin in her hands with her arms braced against her knees.

The only noises were the soft breathing of three people and their slight movements.

"Ten minutes," Chopper began in his rough voice. "Reinforcements should have arrived ten minutes later. I would have been dead by then. A chunk of my head was on the LAAT behind me." Absently he rubbed the scar tissue that spider-webbed over his skull and part of his face. She'd seen only a glimpse of it when she'd first walked into the barracks before he ducked his head and turned the scars to the wall. He now sat with his dark-bristled face in the shadows.

"I was in Kamino bactank for two weeks. Normally, you get one week." Chopper shrugged a shoulder. "Something about the body starting to digest itself starting with muscle, but this was the beginning of the war and Kamino medical wasn't too crowded. There were more fatalities then." He glanced up from the floor but not quite high enough to look into her eyes. "Practice is real good on Kamino but it isn't real." He saw Coric nod as he made a note on the data pad. "So they let me pickle a little longer." His voice was bitter. "Keeping notes, of course. A one-off experiment. When they brought me out of the tank, I still felt…" he reached a hand out in front of his body, as if seeking his way in the dark. "I don't know. Wounded? I was missing something intrinsic to me, some kind of strength."

He gripped the edge of the bunk and was silent deep in thought as even now he tried to reach that portion of himself he'd lost. There was the quiet tapping of Coric on the data pad and Chopper didn't know why he was taking notes. This had nothing to do with the droid fingers and he wasn't sure why he was telling them _this_.

"I didn't let them know that though," Chopper began again in a quiet voice. "They would have reconditioned me for sure. As it was, they still discussed what to do with me; whether I could be sent back out in the field immediately or should have training or be reconditioned. They decided to put me into a squad of shinies and have me go through the last two weeks of training as if I was a rookie."

His lips gave a slight upturn that was almost a smile and he scratched his chin with the back of his thumb. "That wasn't bad at all. It brought my muscle tone and stamina back up. It was relaxing after the fighting; to know that it was unlikely anyone in my squad would die that day." His face hardened. "But before that, while I was just out of the bactank, they discussed whether I was battle-ready; in front of me while I was all naked lying on that gurney."

Chopper could feel his thoughts spiraling back down to that memory, that helplessness, the inability to do anything. He glanced up as he heard the door close. It was just as well, he didn't feel like talking anymore. But he did take a hot shower, shaving off the stubble that had grown in the past week and preparing himself to at least look like a proper trooper for the commander when she came back.

Chopper knew they'd return the next morning.

"I was wounded again." Chopper turned slightly toward the padawan and tapped his chest. "Shrapnel tore a _kniffing_ big hole in my chest and they got me on one of the destroyers. I was all bandaged, tranked up with drugs. There wasn't too much pain as long as I didn't move or take a deep breathe or think… and I noticed they weren't taking me to a bactank; they were going to put me in a stasis tank." Chopper chewed at his lower lip for a moment.

"Stasis tanks go back to Kamino and I didn't want to go. Not to Kamino with a chest wound and this big red scar just shouting recent head wound. They would have thought I was defective for sure. I got off the gurney and had a discussion with the medical team."

He paused and a shiver of fear ran through his body. He was silent for a long time and only when he realized they were moving, preparing to leave, did Chopper resume talking. "There I am, my shell mostly cut off, soaked in blood, threatening anyone who wants to send me to Kamino. My captain came up to medbay to figure out what's the disturbance and he promised I would not go to Kamino. Anyway, I'm post-op in medical, waiting for a bacta tank. I'm remembering the guys from my squad; Haz, Kyp, good men." Again Chopper paused, remembering them. "They were laughing just hours before, making jokes like we always do. They didn't make it. And I hurt – deep. Maybe I needed more painkillers but I'd already made a big fuss. I didn't need any more attention. Among other things, they've cut open my ribs to get to my chest. I need a bacta tank bad. They're prepping one for me. Mostly, I am so _kriffing_ glad than I'm not in some stasis tank shipped off to Kamino. See, it's another chance even if I know the captain is going to get rid of me."

Chopper suddenly blinked, suddenly remembered who'd been there also. "Slick is there, he brought in a wounded trooper and was leaving," Chopper's voice was quieter. "He comes up to me, frowns at," Chopper paused and lowered his voice as if ashamed, "at my tears and tells me "_K'atini_."

He glanced again at her to see the padawan looking at him without comprehension.

"It's what we tell troopers who aren't working hard enough or aren't tough enough. Slackers. Troopers who won't pull their own weight." Chopper explained and saw her frown; she thought him _k'atini_ also. He sighed as he turned toward the wall but continued speaking. "After I got out of the bactank I discovered my squad had all died and I was transferred to Slick's squad when he got replacements from Kamino. He didn't like me in medical. And he didn't like me in his squad either."

"Then why did he ask for you?" it was the first question she had asked and oddly, it seemed about time someone asked him a question.

"You must have that wrong. He wouldn't ask for me." Chopper spoke to the wall. "He said I was more a burden than any shiny; said he was always covering my _shebs_ with the captain."

"No. He did request you. I've seen the records."

Chopper shrugged. "I don't know."

"Chopper when did you start taking battle droid fingers?"

He got a cold grin on his face. "On Christophsis not too long before it all happened. Slick had told me I was a waste of parts. We were scouting the boundary on our BARCs and I took out a super battle droid with one shot." He glanced at them. Coric looked impressed, the little Togrutan merely interested so he explained. "Most of the time an SBD takes three, maybe four shots. I did it with one. You have to hit them just right and I had figured out where to hit them. I told some guys in the squad – Sketch and Jester. They both clapped me on the back but Slick came in and told them I was lying and couldn't hit a transport from inside the cockpit. They looked at me, weird and Jester went to his bunk. Next time I'm on patrol I make sure to take out a super with one shot in front of Gus and I take its finger to prove to Slick if he says anything."

"Did Slick know that you were collecting these things from the battlefield?" Her voice seemed curious again. Perhaps she didn't think he was too much of a bad trooper.

"Yes. And that was odd because he stopped calling me the Three."

"Three?" Ahsoka was confused. This was going in so many directions she didn't know where to look. She glanced at Coric who, for once during Chopper's dialogue, looked as confused as she felt.

"Yes." Chopper was silent. He lay down in the bunk with his face to the wall. He was finished for the day and he heard the commander growled in frustration as she recognized it.

Chopper heard them leave the barracks. He chewed his lower lip, wondering if it would make a difference, wondering why they hadn't simply sent him back to Kamino.

* * *

Read and enjoy... review and comments wonderfully welcome.


	3. Court Martial  Considerations

**Court-Martial**

**Considerations**

Coric stared at the data pad in his hand, not seeing the letters, aware of nothing beyond Chopper's words and the riptides of emotion they evoked in his gut. There was so much wrong.

He jerked as the commander touched his arm and glanced at the floor before looking at her. "I'm sorry, commander."

"No need Sergeant Coric, it's perfectly understandable why you'd be so affected by his words."

"You weren't?"

"More by his feelings," she admitted. "He's all desolation and hopeless." She curled her arms around herself and Coric felt a wave of protectiveness for the small padawan. She smiled gratefully at him and he felt his cheeks burn red as he realized what she'd just said.

"I…, uh, it's just because…" he began ineffectively.

"It's ok, Sergeant Coric. I don't normally open myself to feel emotions, but when we went in the first time, he just seemed so … empty, I had to check. Now I'm a bit sensitized from trying to feel his emotions as they relate to what has happened to him." Commander Tano smiled as she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "You are protective about everyone you care about, sergeant. I'm honored to be counted in that number."

Coric nodded, glad she understood. "Please, call me Coric. If you wish."

The commander glanced down at the floor. "That last part, about being called three. Does that make any sense to you? I'm totally confused."

"It could relate to his designation," Coric began slowly as he gestured toward the mess and they began walking down the corridor. "CT-9523. While I think he was called Twenty-three before he took a name; maybe Three is what the traitor called him instead of Twenty-three as insult."

She stopped, preternaturally still, and 'listened' then slowly shook her head. "It doesn't feel like that," she said as they took drinks from the drink stand. She took tea and watched as Coric, in a friendly gesture, took tea as well. "His name is not that important to him." She frowned. "It's just something he calls himself. Rex is proud of his name, it means something to him." She set her tea on the table and sat on the bench. "Your name is important to you, you stand proud when you hear it. Have you noticed what Chopper does when he hears his name?"

Coric was silent, his face both identical to and so very different from Captain Rex's face. Already she was getting to see their faces as individual rather than looking at their Force signatures. He took a quiet sip of the tea and paused.

"He tightens, gets all stony."

The commander nodded as she cupped her hands around her drink thoughtfully. "Could it be something else?"

Possibly. It depends on how Slick ran the squad. You can ask Rex or Commander Cody of the 212th for that information. I'm sure it came up in the interviews. There are different types of squads; some specialized like a sharpshooter squad or commando squads where there's no real rank except for the sergeant. Each trooper is expected to be able to be able to perform all the tasks with equal ability; otherwise they wouldn't be in the squad. Most squads are line squads composed of nine troopers and their sergeant. The sergeant selects his best trooper to be the corporal. The rest of his troopers are ranked in a brevet list; who would be next in command should the higher ranked personnel be incapacitated."

"Gus was sergeant's second, is that the same as corporal?"

Coric nodded. "For all practical purposes, it's the same. I think there's some difference in numerical coding for the Kaminoans and among a group of troopers of different companies, a corporal from Kamino outranks a brevet corporal who outranks a sergeant's second." He laughed as she rolled her eyes slightly and grinned, then continued. "So there's the sergeant, the sergeant's second and the next man in rank who would be the Three." He shook his head and looked into the padawan's confused eyes.

Commander Tano pulled at her lower lip with her teeth. "That shouldn't be something to make him feel so desolate, should it?"

"No, commander. The three position is a place of pride." He paused and chewed a nail then caught what he was doing and set his hands around his own cup of tea. "Unless," Coric's voice fell into a whisper, "he's part of the traitor's conspiracy and desolate to have been discovered. That would imply a second; someone we've missed."

The commander shook her head so fiercely, her lekku bounced on her shoulder. "No. He is relieved the traitor is gone. Some of his fear is that things won't change; that it will be the same simply with a different squad."

"Things will change," declared Coric firmly as he straightened. "One of the first things to emerge from the interviews had Captain Rex ordering a complete physical on every man in the squad." Coric looked down into the last bit of his tea, almost the same golden brown as his worried eyes. "I will never understand it, commander. They didn't fight back. Gus had bit marks on his shoulder, several in different stages of healing. Jester's hand showed multiple breaks which he never brought to medical. Chopper is close to a complete mental breakdown." He pursed his lips. "I was glad to see he had showered and shaved this morning. Attention to personal hygiene shows improvement."

"Perhaps collecting the droid fingers was Chopper's way of fighting back? Perhaps we can use that for the Board of Inquiry," Commander Tano suggested. "What, do you suppose, Gus and Jester did?"

Coric's lips twisted. "Gus took pride in being marked, in being the sergeant's second. He was crushed to realize he was a traitor's right hand." He took the final sip of tea. "Jester's hand, and it was only his off hand, had been broken from hitting the wall. He freely admitted that when he didn't understand what was happening, he'd go out and spar with the wall."

"How did he feel about the traitor's discovery?"

"He was glad, relieved; I think he felt vindicated to know there were reasons he didn't understand. He asked to stay with the 212th. Rex said the 212th wouldn't be happy to have him after what Slick had done. Jester said he wanted to stay to prove that being in Slick's squad didn't make him or the others traitors." Coric gave her a quick smile. "He knew it would be an uphill battle and said he was a trooper, used to battle. Commander Cody and General Kenobi accepted him on probation. Gus was sent to the 41st, Sketch to Commander Fox on Coruscant and Punch to the 224th, heading out to Mimban."

"Where will Chopper go, once this is over?"

"If he doesn't go to Kamino, you mean?"

An angry look clouded her face. "He won't go to Kamino even though he believes that's where he belongs."

Coric was thoughtful. "Rex wants him in the 501st. I don't know why. I'd like him to stay as well; I think being with Torrent Company would be good for him." Coric thought a moment and gave a measuring looking at the commander; slim and gangly with youth, barely coming chest-high on him. "He's redeemable, Commander Tano, and I believe you think so as well."

"Yes," she nodded then sighed as she looked into her empty cup. "But I still don't understand about 'three'."

* * *

Rex entered the mess with data pad in hand. It was late and only a few of his brothers were at the tables. He saw the padawan, her feet on the floor as she lay on one of the benches, arms pillowing her head staring at the ceiling so intently that Rex glanced up. No, there was nothing there but her thoughts. She was frowning and thinking so hard, Rex could almost see waves coming off her head. He got some caf then strode over and sat on the opposite bench flicking the data pad to unclassified matters regarding the refugee camps. Briefly, it only took a glance now, he looked over the names of Torrent Company assignments then glanced at where the Jedi would be if she were sitting instead of reclined on the seating. Her hand came up and absently moved in greeting.

"Keep thinking that hard and your lekku will curl," Rex teased the youngling.

"Mmm. Yeah." She muttered absently. Rex shrugged and returned to his work. He understood that kind of concentration.

Her voice drifted up slowly.

"Rex, what would happen if Coric was my three?"

He froze then noticed his fingers trembling and set the data pad down, gripping his fingers as he set his clasped fists on the table. It seemed like the caf turned bitter in his mouth and he wanted to spit it out. He swallowed it then slowly let loose a breath.

He had thought they'd been getting along well. They hadn't worked together for a long time, only a couple of weeks, but he thought they'd been slowly moving toward some unknown perfection. She had never mentioned any dissatisfaction. He had thought….never mind that. Slowly he spoke.

"I'd ask what I had done." The words were pulled reluctantly from his throat.

He paused… if she wanted Coric. "I'd try to convince you that Coric wouldn't make a good Three. He likes being a medic and having him as the Three would take a medic away from the men. I'd suggest one of the new lieutenants instead; when we get them or maybe Zeer. He has potential." She was silent. "If you still preferred Coric, I'd train him the best I could for you. I'd try to," mentally he squirmed, "keep the respect of the troopers."

She sat up and was watching him with that queer intensity he suspected was a Jedi's use of the Force.

"But it's difficult if your commander doesn't trust you," he continued, "if your commander replaces you, so I'd probably have to transfer to another unit and another general." He bowed his head then looked into her eyes again. "But reputation follows you and everyone would always wonder what I had done. And wait for me to do it again."

Her mouth was O'ed. "Rex, no." she waved her arms around. "It was hypothetical. I wouldn't want you to go." She reached for something. "You're the best three I've ever had."

He heard her words and relaxed, then pointed out the obvious. "I suspect I'm the only Three you've ever had."

She leapt into the void of sounding stupid. She trusted Rex not to mock her question, to explain and make her understand. "What's a three?"

If his laughter was any indication, she had certainly mended whatever hurt she had inflicted. The dull grey was washed by the lightness of his emotions – part relief, part joy, part incredulity and a good portion of pride. She touched further – much of his self-image was caught up in being a three, whatever that was. And if it brought Rex so much, then could it turn itself inside out and derail Chopper so much? She waited. The laughter rolled into mere chuckles and Rex took a drink of his caf then chuckled a bit more.

"I see now why it's a hypothetical question." He re-settled himself solidly in his seat as he leaned forward and pushed the data pad and cup to one side, his hands gesturing. "When we go into battle, you and the general in the lead, who follows behind you? Who has your back?"

"You do. And you always will." She said fiercely, making sure he understood that she would not be asking him to leave. His unexpectedly shy smile delighted her and she realized, for all her youth and questions, Captain Rex respected her. She glanced down to the table where his hands seemed to be making a formation of some kind.

"So, General Skywalker leads – takes point as it were," Rex spoke, bringing her attention back to the matters at hand. "We follow, not just follow him physically but follow his directions as well - voiced and otherwise. We try to follow his intent, his movement. Try to feel how he will react to the unexpected conditions of battle. We all know the objective as well as the battle plan, but during a firefight all this can get confused and mixed around. The leader may see some previously unknown weakness developing on the battlefield that can be exploited or may recognize that the main objective in unattainable and turn toward secondary objectives. He changes and adapts his plans to the current conditions of the field." Rex held up a finger. "That designation is One."

Ahsoka's eyes brightened in understanding. "So I'm the Two?" It was not quite a question.

"Yes," Rex nodded. "You've occasionally heard the men shout 'Follow the Two left' or 'The Two partnered'. They're telling each other what's going on, telling others, maybe their squad mates or maybe just men who are a little further back and didn't see something. The chatter is constant." Ahsoka's eyes darkened with confusion and Rex understood. "Information goes both ways, but it goes through me. I determine if you or the General need to know that the medic is tending someone in the rear or that three troopers have seen enemy forces coming to our left flank."

She nodded in understanding. "But what do I do?"

Rex smothered a chuckle behind his fist but she caught it anyway and rolled her eyes.

"You do the same as the One. You do what you've been doing." He placed his fingers on the table again and tic'ed off imaginary troopers in a staggered column formation. "Easiest example, the column formation splits up."

She grinned as she caught it. "I become the One for my group."

"Exactly, you lead and make those necessary decisions."

She looked at the table, seeing imaginary soldiers. "But the positioning is off. Shouldn't it be the General is One and I'm Two. Then, as Three, you should be behind the general?"

"If you remember, I'm not usually behind either of you, but generally staggered between you and him." He seemed to puff up. "I'm always first."

"It seems like a dangerous place – front and center."

He nodded and smiled softly at her. "That's why it's a place of pride."

She mulled that in her mind, turning it over and inspecting it then returned to an earlier though. "So, why aren't you behind the general? The general's right hand man?"

"Skywalker's request and my decision. He said you would need a bit of experience." He saw the storm in her eyes and held up a hand to deflect it. "I'm that for you and we've just proved you need me."

That felt oddly good to his soul and she nodded. "If the Three is a place of pride, then why would Chopper be so . .. . " she could barely think of a word that described that dead patina over his soul. "So, ..desolate to be called Three by Slick?"

Rex's eyebrows rose in surprise and he blinked in surprise. "I can't think of a single reason." He picked up the data pad in his hands and finished the rest of his now-cold caf. She watched him think, thoughts and emotions crossing his face in rapid succession. "No. I really can't think of any reason why. Chopper was part of a squad and in a squad's brevet list being Three would mean that he is third in command though in a squad of only five and a sergeant, that would be almost irrelevant. Find a sergeant and ask him about squad formations. Maybe the Three is something else entirely although I can't possibly think of what. Zeer would be good to talk to."

"Thanks, Rex. I really appreciate the suggestion." She stood and yawned, hand covering her mouth, then ran her fingers over her face. She looked at Rex with an odd expression and he straightened. "Until the day this war is over, you will always be my Three."

* * *

An attack of the muse! I've had Chopper's court-martial in my mind and chunks of it on paper for ages. I honestly thought I was too busy to apply butt to chair and fingers to keyboard...

Read and enjoy.


	4. Court Martial Information

Another scene which I considered a bit slow for _Scars_ as originally written... but it goes in the Court-martial arc. Please be patient with it, there's a lot of talk and a lot of information that Ahsoka needs to know...

* * *

**Court-Martial**

**Information**

Ahsoka waited until Sergeant Zeer was office hours before approaching him. It was known that Sergeant Zeer was a stickler for rules and regulations.

"Sergeant Zeer, will you explain to me squad formations?" She asked after he'd invited her into the small area at the corner of his barracks - empty of troopers - that held the sergeant's desk.

Sergeant Zeer was more formal and curt than either Sergeant Coric or Captain Rex. Sometimes she was sure Sergeant Zeer didn't like her for some odd reason and she'd avoided him previously; hard to do in the decimated Torrent Company.

Sergeant Zeer raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Of course, Commander Tano. Which kind of squad?" He saw her eyes widen in confusion and tried, very effectively, to keep the smile from his lips. "An overview first, I gather?"

"Please," Ahsoka's voice was soft.

The sergeant began speaking. "The Grand Army of the Republic is divided into systems armies. There are ten systems armies. Each system army is composed of two sector armies, from four corps, each of which is four brigades, four regiments, four battalion, four companies. A company is composed of 144 units."

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "Men," she corrected Sergeant Zeer, "they aren't units, they're men."

He paused for a moment then nodded sharply. "As you say, Commander Tano." He paused. "One hundred and forty four troopers make a company under the command of a captain. Torrent Company under Captain Rex. There's a slightly different structure for the special forces, would you like me to explain…"

The youngling padawan was shaking her head vigorously and, once again, Sergeant Zeer kept the smile to himself.

"Squads only, then?" he asked.

"Yes, please. I'm already confused and I'm trying to become un-confused."

"Of course, commander. I'll teach you the Order of Battle at some other time, if you like."

"I would sergeant, but at the moment I'm researching something specific."

A squad is simply a group of troopers; sometimes grouped into specialties, more usually into easy-to-command units. A full company is composed of 144 troopers lead by sixteen sergeants for about sixteen squads. Four squads form a platoon lead by a lieutenant. Four platoons make a company."

Ahsoka drew a breath in between her teeth and Zeer did smile at that. "I'm sure they told you that patience is a quality to strive for in the Jedi Temple."

"Inner peace," said the commander. "We call it inner peace and I'm not that great at inner peace."

"From this point on, squads only," promised Sergeant Zeer. "A line squad is a basic squad of troopers; no specializations, and is composed of nine troopers and a sergeant. Most of the squads in the 501st are…"

He grimaced and bowed his head, shutting his eyes for a pained moment then he looked back at the commander. "Were," he corrected himself softly. "Most of the squads were line squads."

Commander Tano reached a hand to his shoulder. "I can come back later if you prefer," she offered but Zeer shook his head.

"It still hurts to think of Teth." He admitted, as if it was a weakness.

"I think it should hurt," declared Ahsoka. "No one should be casual about losing so many troopers, so many brothers."

Sergeant Zeer stared at her for a moment; his face emotionless then he gave a small nod, acknowledging the truth of her words. He glanced at his hands, rubbed one thumb against the tips of his fingers then brought his face back to her. "Thank you, commander." He took a deep breath. "Let us continue. A specialist squad can be…" he shrugged slightly, "four to twelve troopers depending on the squad's function. For instance a tank squad has a pilot, a spotter and five gunmen while an engineering squad has maybe four or five troopers."

"Coric didn't seem to know this." Ahsoka frowned to herself as she considered so much new information.

Sergeant Zeer gave a proud smile. "Coric is a brevet sergeant; promoted to sergeant, during Geonosis, I believe. I came out of Kamino with sergeant's training.

"So you outrank him?"

"If we were going strictly by being sergeants, then yes. However, Coric was trained as a medic and that outranks… well, depending on the circumstances… pretty much everyone else." A little wistfulness stole into his voice. "Also, Captain Rex chose him to be the second ranked of the company; captain's second. That means that he'll outrank the lieutenants when the new ones get here. His rank of person is sergeant but his rank of position outranks lieutenants." Her saw her confused look. "More questions?" he asked.

"That was very confusing," she admitted. "I will came back and ask you all about this later, but I'm still working on my question about squads."

"Then let us return to squads. The positions in a squad aren't random. Basic form is the diamond wedge. It's very simple and effective. When advancing the lead man – usually the sergeant – is point. Behind point," he gestured slightly behind and to either side of himself, "and to point's right and left are two troopers. They're one and two." He gestured. "Guarding your rear is your four. Then there's your three. He's the man in the middle. In a straight diamond formation the Three has mobility; he can move as necessary to any position. The Three is trusted to be able to back up or take over for any other position if necessary, including the sergeant's own. Most sergeants rotate this position between the men providing them experience, but in a critical situation he'll fall back on his best trooper as Three; the one trooper he trusts above the others. Most often his brother if he has one."

"What about with five troopers and a sergeant?"

The sergeant gave her a look, suddenly understanding which squad she was referring to. His fist clenched and his lips tightened for a moment, then he continued.

"The same, Commander Tano, except the extra man becomes forward scout. With five troopers most sergeants run a diamond dot formation. This is the same diamond formation with the scout forward of the sergeant."

Ahsoka leaned back, a frown on her face. "It doesn't make sense," she murmured. "The Three is a good thing to be."

Zeer leaned his head slightly to one side as he considered, now understanding that she was researching the traitor's squad. "Not always, commander. At the command level of hierarchy it is not a group you where you need understand the inner workings or relationships…"

"That is exactly what I need to understand, Sergeant Zeer, the inner group workings, the dynamics, of a squad of men."

He gave her a faint smile, as though she had complimented him or his squad, then spoke.

"There are two kinds of Three. The first kind is a trooper you trust to guard your back; your brother; someone competent, capable. But the Three is sometimes a wounded man put in the center so the squad can keep an eye on him. Possibly it's someone having a bad day, just a little off." He gave a tiny shrug. "It happens; no one is at their best every day. In a mixed squad, that is a squad of clones who did not come out of Kamino together or a partial squad with incoming rookies, the shiny among more experienced troopers – that's where he goes; in the three spot because, once again, everyone can keep an eye on him. Make sure he does good, learns the right way to do things."

Ahsoka spoke slowly, her brow wrinkled in thought. "So the Three can be telling you that you can't be trusted to take care of yourself, that you're a burden to your brothers?"

"I'd never thought of it that way, commander."

"I'm glad, sergeant. No one should think of ways to make their men feel like lesser beings." Thank you, Sergeant Zeer. I appreciate knowing this."

"Anytime you have a question, Commander Tano, I will make myself available."

Commander Tano smiled at him brightly, with a youngling's enthusiasm and Sergeant Zeer felt himself smile back.

"I will sergeant. I have a lot to learn."

Zeer watched her go and nodded to himself. It was a good beginning for a good relationship to the commander. He had thought, he'd been sure that she avoided him. Zeer had wondered, it was known that some Jedi didn't like the clones and he though she might be one. That had been proven patently false and now it didn't matter why she had been avoided him but he knew it was no longer true. He'd done well. Tonight, when he recited remembrance, he'd tell his _verd'ade_, his _vode_, the men of his squad of the new commander.

She had called them men, not units.

* * *

Read and enjoy...

Next chapter will be the final piece in the Court-Martial arc.


	5. Court Martial Resolutions

**Court-Martial**

**Resolution**

Ahsoka confronted Captain Rex as he came out of Master Skywalker's office. "I'd like access to the vids," she said as they walked down the corridor that echoed with emptiness.

Rex frowned. "They really aren't suitable…"

"You're the one who assigned me this and I will see it through." She stood as tall as she could which was barely chest-high to the captain.

He sighed. "Which one do you want to see?"

"Medical, an overall view of when Chopper was wounded after Excarga. He says Sergeant Slick saw him and spoke to him in the medical unit and that appears to have been their first interaction." She paused in mid-stride. "Slick called Chopper 'Three'. It wasn't because it was his designation and it wasn't because he held the position of Three. Gus was sergeant's second but he usually occupied the Three slot when the squad went into battle."

Rex winced. In some ways medical vids were worse than battlefield vids. Battlefield vids were fast, fleeting images that went to another scene almost before your brain had interpreted what you just saw. In medical, the view was static, a globe lens that had the entire room in view, watching men crying out in pain, watching blood flow, watching men die. Krell had been General at Excarga and his basic plans usually centered around a straight-in attack with no diversions, relying on sheer force to overrun the droids. Rex didn't think Excarga would be any different.

"I'm not giving you the option to refuse, Captain Rex." Her voice was firm but he still hesitated.

"Is it worse than Teth?" She put her hand lightly on his arm as she whispered that, as if to share the burden of losing his troopers.

In some ways it was, but Rex bowed to the inevitable. "Full access, commander. To everything. I'll set it up and you should have complete access before lunch.

"Thank you, Captain Rex."

* * *

Ahsoka took one of the empty barracks. After Teth but before the small band of survivors had returned to Christophsis, the troopers of the 212th had, under their new commander, gone through and cleaned out the barracks. It had been a caring gesture on Commander Cody's part but Ahsoka knew there were memories and ghosts anyway.

She keyed in her access code and Captain Rex stood there in holographic form, his helmet tucked under his arm. His form stood there as if didn't know what to say then he turned slightly and took a breath. "All the vids, commander." His form fizzed out and there was the menu. Ahsoka had been worried she wouldn't understand the military notations but Captain Rex had tagged them with planetary names and dates.

Ahsoka keyed in Excarga, glancing through the battle statistics. There were light to medium losses of the 821st, headed by General Krell on the planetary surface while her master's fleet had destroyed the droids before they could engage hyperspace out of the system. She looked over the troopers names, the remembered that Chopper hadn't taken a name until he'd come to Christophsis. She found and keyed in CT-9523.

She watched.

It was harder than going to battle had been. In battle there was action and reaction and at the end you could tell yourself you had done your best.

In a vid, you saw the carnage of good men and wholesale destruction with no chance to act or react, no chance to save this man though you know you could have or to call retreat when it became inevitable that you'd be overrun.

This was a victory? This was light to medium losses?

Ahsoka shook her head as she watched the vids of Chopper's helmet. He was fast, she saw that. He'd target a droid and even as his blaster fired he'd been looking for another target. He didn't have far to look, there were battledroids everywhere. His rough voice was constant.

"Twelve, keep track, don't let them flank. Haz, pull him out, got you covered. Sarge, confirm re-enforcements. Kyp, move your shebs." When his words became mostly hissed cusses, she turned off the volume, letting his words track on the bottom of the screen. There was no emotion in those words and that was easier.

The strike that took him out was so sudden that Ahsoka gasped and jerked in protective reaction. He must have heard some noise because he had glanced up to see a LAAT. He had glanced at another trooper and the words on the tracking were garbled as though his speaker was broken. "… ordered withdr…. what…"

From one side of his view came a ball of fire and shrapnel, silver and shiny, metal and glass. The helmet couldn't translate what must have been a scream of pain. The view on the helmet was suddenly shifted, there were the legs and feet of troopers and, further away, the metal claw-feet of droids. Ahsoka's chin quivered as she noted Chopper's arm moving, sliding the deece on the ground in order to fire at the droids. Suddenly there was a shift and only the white of another trooper's armor as Chopper was thrown over someone's shoulders and carried away.

Ahsoka watched further on Chopper's vid, the white of some trooper's backplate becoming the inside of a transport LAAT. Chopper was unconscious by now but his helmet continued recording. They took his helmet and Ahsoka switched to the vid feed from the medical unit which Captain Rex has marked for her.

Trooper medics and medical droids worked the unit quickly and Chopper was shunted into a surgery. When he came out, he seemed unconscious, the white scars almost invisible against his pale face, but his hand was above his bloody chest, touching tentatively as if to reassure himself he still existed. There was drying blood all over his chest, the front piece of his armor had been shredded by the shrapnel and further cut open in surgery.

"Clean him up," shouted one of the medics gesturing to Chopper even as he began tending another man bleeding high up on his chest and shoulder. A trooper moved toward Chopper and pushed the surgery platform towards the edge of the room where a technician was doing something with large plasteel tanks very similar to a bacta tank. The trooper piled Chopper's armor – what hadn't been left on his body or tossed aside – on the grav lift at his shoulder. The blaster was among those belongings.

Chopper opened his eyes.

Ahsoka could see the moment he realized he was getting a stasis tank. His face, his entire body stiffened. He reached up to his armor, his fingers feeling for then grasping the blaster. His other arm reached protectively over his chest and he sat up.

"No." His voice was weak but backed up by the blaster pointing at the technician. "I am not going to Kamino."

The technician stilled and suddenly the attention of the entire medical unit was focused on Chopper. He grimaced and ducked his head but the blaster never wavered as Chopper put his feet over the edge of the lift and stood as though ready to walk out of the unit.

One of the medics came near and tried to reason with him. Stasis tank. No further damage. Kamino Medical. Chopper shook his head at these. There were tears running down his face. "Don't you understand?" he yelled. "A quarter of my brain was left on Geonosis. They'll recondition me for sure."

It was as Chopper had described. A hard-faced captain came into the medical unit, listened to Chopper for a moment then consulted one of the trooper medics. He promised Chopper would receive a bacta tank. That had seemed to take the strength from Chopper. His scarred face had gone slack and he had wavered as though he was going to pass out. He hadn't though, simply turned around, his arm clutched around his bloody chest, the blaster limply held in his other hand, and laid on the stained surface of the grav lift. He said something – his lips moving slightly – and it took Ahsoka several tries to read those words because there was no sound to them.

"Thank you, sir."

Chopper seemed asleep now, his expression calmly peaceful. Another clone came up to Chopper, his back to the vid. Whatever he said seemed to have no effect on Chopper; but Chopper was already white with blood loss, pale with pain, his eyes closed… what further reaction would indicate anything?

The trooper sergeant turned, his fingers rubbing the rim of his helmet and he had a smile on his face. Anyone might think he was pleased at another trooper's survival. Ahsoka saw words on his lips…

Ahsoka played the vid again and again as she watched Sergeant Slick's mouth, her own lips mimicking his silently….

* * *

Rex found the commander in the mess, bleary-eyed with lack of sleep and her face resting on her bent knees.

"Commander," he greeted her and felt a twinge of guilt that he'd let her see the vids. She looked so pensively sad.

"I need your help, Rex,"

Rex raised an eyebrow at the familiarity but she didn't seem to notice.

"He says something and I don't know what. It looks like he's saying in or win or sin or kin or…."

"Ehn," stated Rex, giving a more sibilant, breathy tone to the word. "It's Mando'a. Three. That fits, doesn't it?"

"And the next word?" She looked up at him hopefully. "something like lair, their, ear, fear."

"Cuir. Four." Rex shook his head. "Three four? Now I'm confused."

"Ehn cuir. Three four." Ahsoka frowned. "Three four?"

"Or three fourths or thirty four," added Rex. "Mando'a is a flexible, contextual language."

_Three fourths. Three quarters. Three fourths a trooper. Three quarter man._

Sudden understanding washed over her. Slick had heard Chopper's argument. He'd probably been just out of vid sight – they hadn't brought in any more troopers with a wounded man waving his blaster around.

"I'm not confused, Rex. Not anymore." She looked up at Rex with tears in her eyes. "That sergeant was not just a traitor, he was cruel."

"Will you explain, commander?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Every time Slick called Chopper 'Three', he was insulting Chopper's designation and telling him he was the weak man in the squad. But there's more."

"I'm listening, Commander Tano."

Ahsoka took a moment to compose her thoughts and the order of how things had happened. "After Geonosis, Chopper was wounded badly enough to be sent to Kamino. That's the scar on his head and face. Later he was wounded at Excarga and when they finished surgery, they put him in line for stasis. Chopper didn't want to go to Kamino and says it's because they'll see the head wound and recondition him." She turned her trusting face up toward his. "Rex, what does it mean to recondition?"

Rex frowned, two deep lines appearing between his eyebrows. "It's like flash drill, psychological training to sharpen our attention and form our mental characteristics towards a given template which accounts for our maturity despite the fact that we're ten years old. It provides mental stability in conditions of war."

"Ten?" Her face was shocked and Rex shrugged and nodded.

"Accelerated physical growth requires accelerated mental growth."

Slowly she nodded with a frown. "Anyway, Chopper was allowed to stay on the ship, getting a bacta tank instead of going to Kamino Medical. Slick had heard the … disagreement. Slick called him three because Chopper had a head wound; he believes he lost about a quarter of his brain matter. Slick was reminding him that he was three quarters of a trooper; fit only for menial labor, a burden to his brothers."

* * *

"What's this?" asked Chopper staring at the white of his armor. His heart sank.

"You're to appear before the Board of Inquiry in full armor," replied Wooley, Commander Cody's new second, with a flash of pity in his eyes.

Chopper nodded with a frown. There was a bitter metallic taste in his mouth. It was over. He'd been court martialed. He'd be publically stripped of whatever rank and honors he had earned; though Slick had taken care of almost all of that. He'd probably be sent back to Kamino as defective for reconditioning.

He'd had hopes when the little padawan had come to him, listening to his life's story that no one else knew. That had been nice, thinking someone cared. Her listening was something to take with him to Kamino, a good memory, though he wouldn't retain it if they reconditioned him.

_She'd remember. So would the sergeant._ Chopper realized it was sufficient.

He shrugged as he prepared, showering, shaving without looking into the mirror too much. It was simply a reality of life – of a clone's life. For a moment he stared at his scars as though they were new, surprising him.

He had escaped reconditioning twice. Obviously it was his destiny. He was done fighting it. They hadn't returned his blaster or his vibroknife with his armor and some tiny portion of self-preservation was glad of that. He carefully folded the towels and set them on his bunk, his original bunk. The remainder of his gear he packed up in proper order.

Wooley and a trooper he didn't know, one of the 501st, escorted him before the board. Chopper came to a pause and saluted the Board of Inquiry then stood at attention, helmet under his arm. It wasn't a military board and he could probably request one, but what did it matter? Chopper avoided looking at the little padawan seated to one side of the panel and not only to hide his scars. It was going to be hard enough without glancing at her face and seeing her compassion.

He was pretty sure it was compassion and not pity.

Sergeant Coric was next to her, looking down as he sorted some flimsis and a vid key on the table in front of him. Evidence, Chopper supposed, though of what he didn't know. They hadn't really asked him about the droid fingers too much and he'd already confessed to those.

Chopper took a deep breath. He'd been in battle before, he'd been scared and confused, but he'd never been a coward. He would listen to his sentence without flinching. He'd say "Yes sir" firmly, as he gave them a sharp salute, then turned to whichever trooper would take him to a cell to await deportation back to Kamino. They'd take his helmet at that time so he'd have to swallow his emotions until he was alone. That wouldn't be hard. He'd been doing that ever since Slick had confronted him in the medical unit after Excarga.

_K'atini._

Odd, how he could hear Slick's voice laughing in his mind as he waited to be before the Board.

_Three-quarter trooper. _

It only made sense though, the nightmares kept the sergeant at bay during the night.

_Ehn cuir._

Prince Bail Organa knocked his knuckles against the table firmly, collecting everyone's attention and Chopper heard the noise of armor as each trooper came to attention. He did so as well, standing proudly straight. Maybe he hadn't been a good trooper, but he had tried. He'd done the best he could under the circumstances.

"CT-9523, we are here to determine whether you are guilty of collecting forbidden articles from the field of battle and, after discussion, the board has found you guilty with extenuating circumstances. Punishment remanded will revert to your commanding officer after re-assignment."

It wasn't what he had expected and his "Yes, sir," was more questioning than firm. Chopper was confused. Re-assignment to a new command wouldn't have needed his presence in front of a Board of Inquiry, never mind in uniform. His breath caught in his throat. Re-assignment meant he wouldn't be going to Kamino. _He wouldn't be reconditioned!_

General Kenobi, as ranking Jedi, cleared his throat and looked down at some pages. "In going over your records we have discovered other events and discrepancies and, as a result we have decided to recommend the following corrections and additions to your record." Kenobi's voice was mild and Chopper steeled himself. He wasn't being reconditioned; he could face whatever punishment they'd mete out. Already he felt lighter, freer than he'd felt in a long time.

"For obtaining a Separatist artifact," Kenobi looked at Chopper and actually gave him a small upturned smile. "That is to say, one TX-series technical droid head with intelligence intact, leading directly to the discovery of a spy in our midst. Board recommends commendation."

Chopper blushed as he remembered he'd only grabbed it for the necklace.

"All demerits listed by one CS-21-8644 are revoked under extenuating circumstances, also unanimous." Captain Rex wasn't pleased, Chopper could tell that from his voice and the stern cast to his face, but since the Board had to be unanimous, he'd chosen these things as well as the Jedi or Prince Organa. "Retroactively," Captain Rex continued, "we have recommended removal of all demerits from the remainder of the squad as well. We find it difficult to believe a traitor would give an honest evaluation." He glanced quickly toward Prince Organa who looked around the room.

"Unless there are any objections or further information for this board to consider?" He raised his hand again to knock on the table.

"I have something to say," Chopper stepped forward. "I didn't obtain the TX head for information." He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "I wanted," his voice faded. The panel waited but Chopper had lost his words.

General Kenobi nodded as if he understood Chopper's dilemma. Perhaps he did, perhaps he was reading Chopper's mind. "The reason you acquired the intelligence is irrelevant to the board, CT-9523." General Kenobi's voice was as kind as it had been when he'd interviewed Chopper originally. "The end result is our concern in this case."

"Further collection of forbidden articles from the battlefield will carry a heavy penalty, trooper." Commander Cody spoke up. "But discipline will be up to your new captain."

Chopper frowned and stepped back into his place with a nod. "Understood, Commander."

"Anything further?" Prince Organa looked around. "No? This Board of Inquiry is now closed." He rapped his knuckles against the table once again.

Now allowed active duty, Chopper slipped on his helmet then gave the Board members a sharp salute. He turned sharply, catching sight of the commander-padawan.

Chopper paused then slowed and turned toward the Jedi padawan, staring at her through his visor. She stood and he straightened as tightly as he could. It was an honor to serve, to serve with her, to serve with his brothers, to serve the Republic.

He had no idea where he'd be going or what company they would send him to. This might be his only chance. He snapped to attention and saluted her.

"Thank you, Commander Tano."

* * *

Here ends the Court-Martial arc. Next is entering the 501st.

Read and enjoy...

I head off for northern Europe in a week!


	6. Reassignment  Joining the 501st

**Re-Assignment**

**Joining the 501st**

After Slick's treason and during Chopper's court martial for the droid fingers, the squad was separated and Chopper only regretted Jester's departure. Chopper couldn't be sorry the squad was being separated. Slick had weakened the squad for his own ends, had weakened him into the squad's weakest link. Chopper knew that now. He knew Slick's treason had included destroying the men in his squad, but the knowledge that he'd been intentionally broken didn't help him in any way.

He'd been re-assigned to the 501st and Chopper trembled to know that. He trembled in excitement that he'd be going to a _good_ company, that his command group was a _good_ command group that knew him. Chopper trembled in fear that he wouldn't be good enough, that they'd be watching for him to fail.

_K'atini,_ laughed Slick in his mind. _Three-quarter trooper._

_He spent eleven days confined to his quarters before the court martial and was grateful Commander Cody hadn't put him in lockup with Slick. The rest of the squad had been moved to different quarters and Chopper didn't know what was happening to them until Jester visited on the sixth day; the last day he'd been interviewed by the Jedi after several days of nothing and the day before Commander Tano and Sergeant Coric had come to listen to his life._

_Jester's eyes were bright with excitement and he smiled; actually smiled, as he gripped Chopper's hand in a forearm clasp._

_"They're separating us, Chopper, sending us to different commands. I'll be staying with General Kenobi and the 212th." Jester had swallowed and glanced down at the floor. "I asked to stay. To rebuild our reputations and prove that the men of Slick's squad are not traitors." Then he had grinned, standing straight and tall. "It's an uphill battle, Chopper, but what's that to a clonetrooper." Jester spoke with pride. _

_Chopper nodded; approval on his face and in his body language. "That's a good idea, Jester. You can do it."_

_Then Jester licked his upper lip and held his tongue there for a moment before speaking again. "They interviewed me; the Jedi, with the Force." Jester frowned. "I told them almost everything. But not about what happened in the bar. They didn't ask specifically and I didn't tell them. The others didn't speak about it either."_

_"Thanks, Jester." Chopper nodded softly as he shamefully looked at the floor remembering the bar. Sergeant Slick had invited the squad out for drinks at some makeshift bar just outside the refugee camp though no one had wondered where he'd gotten the credits for it. Chopper had been surprised to be invited; Slick had spent the entire previous weeks writing demerits for him. He thought Slick hated him, but the invitation had seemed genuine and he'd gone with the sergeant and the rest of the squad. _

_There'd been a woman – there were several friendly, smiling women to greet the troopers – but only one had been beautiful for him. She had smiled at him to his surprise, put her arm around his shoulder to his delight and sat next to him, his body warmed by her nearness. He had too much to drink but she was more intoxicating than any drink. Her dark hair draped softly on his skin, her blue eyes bright. He had put his arm around her and leaned in to kiss her._

_She had jerked away. Hard, pushing her hands against his chest in disgust and laughing at him. She called him 'Scars', deriding his desire for her. Slick had laughed, Gus following his lead. Punch and Sketch looking at each other in consternation before tentatively chuckling with worried eyes. Only Jester hadn't laughed, turning a pasty, gray-pale instead and setting down his drink. _

_Something in Chopper froze and he had walked back to the barracks alone on sober, shaky legs. The next day Chopper had collected his first battle droid finger and chosen his name._

_General Kenobi must have seen that blackness in his soul and hadn't asked about anything but duty hours and the convoluted rules, about punishment and being assigned kitchen duty for weeks at a time. Chopper was grateful to skirt the issue of the bar, grateful that the Jedi allowed him that small measure of privacy. Chopper knew it would have broken him to reveal it. He wondered if General Kenobi had known._

_Jester pushed his arm, interrupting his memory. "General Skywalker and Rex; they're back from Teth. They lost most of Torrent; just five men came back with Rex." Jester turned, looked around their old quarters, turned back to Chopper and whispered as though someone was listening, as though they were still under Slick's command and had to watch every word. "It's good, isn't it? That we don't have to worry about the sergeant?" he asked Chopper._

_"He's not sergeant anymore, Jester. He's a traitor." Chopper was silent for a moment, chewing his lower lip. "He ruined me; he was working on ruining you. None of it was your fault. He was wrong, Jester. You're one of the best." He saw Jester straighten at those words._

_"Commander Cody said I did well. Sketch told him it was my initiative that got the squad moving and helped capture the traitor so quickly."_

_"It was, Jester. We were just frozen and your words got us moving. You work hard and you'll make sergeant."_

_Jester gave him a slow, lop-sided grin. "You too, Chopper," he said as he stood, his visiting time over. "Slick did all that because of treason; but he did it to you because you would make a better sergeant than him and he knew it."_

_Chopper looked up into Jester's eyes and gave a shake of his head. "Not anymore, Jester. I'll be lucky if they don't send me back for reconditioning." His eyes were bleak and Jester gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder then turned toward the door. Chopper waited. _

_"Maybe they'll let me have a blaster first," his words came out as a whisper after the door closed behind Jester._

_They hadn't sent him to Kamino and they returned his weapons immediately after the court martial as well as his re-assignment orders._

_After the court martial, Chopper didn't have far to take his duffle. They had put him in the 501st, the proud remnants of Torrent Company, and Chopper thought it merely the luck of the draw until he spoke with his new captain._

Chopper stood at parade rest in front of Captain Rex, his command file chip and his personal copy on Rex's desk. Rex had reached down, pulled out a droid finger necklace, Chopper's from the court martial, and put it, with distaste, on his desk next to the file chip as though weighing between them. Chopper knew the decision had already been made, but he could feel nervous sweat prickle coldly on his chest and he swallowed nervously.

"Slick said you had an attitude problem. We never questioned that." Captain Rex's voice actually sounded regretful but Chopper said nothing. That hadn't been a question.

Rex touched a thumb to his lips thoughtfully. "Torrent Company needs men. But I don't take just anyone simply to fill ranks. I've already turned down a full company of rookies from Kamino; though they'll be sending three platoons of new troopers."

That Captain Rex didn't take just anyone was news to Chopper. They'd seem to have taken him and he was under no delusions as to his acceptability. He'd been stripped of everything he had earned while assigned to Slick. He was less now, than even shinies and rookies fresh from Kamino because he'd _proven_ he wasn't as good as them. His one remaining commendation was for accidentally collecting useful intel.

Sometimes, walking into the mess hall, he could feel the others – particularly the 212th – stare at him. They used to stare at him because of his scars, now they seemed to accuse him by association with the traitor. They knew he was weak.

"Slick also said you have skills and I chose to believe that." Rex had held the droid finger necklace in his fingers. The metal clicked together and seemed to fill Chopper's mind with a soft music.

"General Skywalker has a new padawan." Captain Rex went on and glanced up at Chopper.

Chopper nodded; she'd been the one to interview him and present his case before the Board of Inquiry. She'd done well by him and Chopper knew he'd never be able to repay her.

"She arrived just before we set out for Teth. She was in here asking questions and picked this up. I don't think she even recognized what it was at first, she's just a kid, a youngling padawan." Rex's face showed what he thought of a kid on the battlefield. Chopper agreed, but it wasn't their choice.

"She likes your mind." Rex said slowly as he dropped the necklace back on the table and picked up Chopper's file chip, inserting it into the data pad even as Chopper frowned, evaluating the concept of someone 'liking his mind'.

Rex quickly erased everything Slick, as the squad's sergeant, had written. The demerits were gone, removed by recommendation of the Board of Inquiry, but Rex erased every personal note Slick had written. All those harsh words were gone with a stroke of the stylus. Rex flipped the data pad to Chopper's view and Chopper's face showed his confusion.

"Clean slate, Chopper. It starts new."

It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. Chopper wondered what he'd have to do in payment.

"You can have this." Rex pushed the necklace towards Chopper. "But you don't talk about it or show it to anyone. And you don't add to it. Those will get you kicked back to Kamino." Chopper saw Rex looking at him and frowning. Chopper let his eyes glaze over, schooling them to show nothing, looking past Rex at the wall and hiding the madness deep in his soul. The very mention of Kamino convulsed his soul in panic. He'd die before he returned to Kamino. Slowly he nodded. "Yes sir, captain."

Rex continued speaking. "When you don't… want... it anymore, you give it back to me." He set the necklace on the desk, sliding it and one of the chips towards Chopper.

Chopper swallowed and nodded again. "Yes sir." These were commands he could understand, orders he could follow, unlike Slick's quagmire of conflicting rules and regulations.

Chopper thought the interview over, but Rex took another breath and sighed deeply, more relaxed, leaning back ever so slightly in the chair.

"Please sit." He gestured at a corner of the desk where a chair was placed; not quite official but still in the captain's office. Chopper sat carefully on the edge, uncomfortably at attention.

_Please sit_. Those were informal meeting words. Slick had used those words a lot and often to Chopper's detriment. It seemed that every opinion, every idea Chopper had was worth a derogatory note in his file. Chopper sat, cautiously, as though sitting on live ammo and glanced at the command copy chip knowing the derogatory notes were gone.

Rex continued talking and that was fine with Chopper. He didn't have much to say anymore.

"I walked into Teth with a full company; a good, competent, battle-tried company. I walked back out with five men, no one unwounded. To rebuild the 501st I've been taking a lot of rookies though Commander Cody has transferred two squads from the 212th." Captain Rex leaned forward, his hand relaxed, his arms resting on his knees; as though he and Chopper were equal in rank. Chopper tightened, holding his stance of attention, not wanting to get caught in the trap of reacting to the captain as a brother. Slick had taught him the rules of rank and no mere trooper should pretend otherwise.

Rex exhaled tiredly. "Training doesn't take the place of real experience, Chopper, and you have that. I've been trying to put at least one experienced man in with each squad and doubling squads for the sergeants. I'm not going to make it. I'll be lucky to get half the squads an experienced trooper."

Chopper didn't have to calculate. It was a lot of rookies. Chopper breathed out and relaxed a bit as he realized Rex was explaining why he'd taken Chopper into the 501st. Maybe when he got a full complement, he'd transfer Chopper to another company; but that was ok. Already he knew the 501st wasn't going to be anything like Slick's squad. As long as he obeyed the rules…

Rex continued speaking. He had straightened in his chair and partially turned toward the desk where the data pad rested. "Is there any particular sergeant...?"

"No sir," replied Chopper as he stood from the chair, still at attention. "I'll work with anyone you assign me to. I'll take orders from a new sergeant. I'll work with the rookies if you want. Kitchen duty every night. Whatever you order, sir." Chopper knew he really had no choice, but he wanted to let Captain Rex know he'd work hard, real hard, as hard as possible. He wanted to let the Captain know he wouldn't make any trouble. Chopper badly wanted this second chance and he owed Captain Rex for accepting him into Torrent Company, for making redemption a possibility. Chopper glanced at the necklace which lay on the desk between them. "I'm good at some things."

Rex nodded softly. "You are; and too valuable for kitchen duty every night. I was thinking of putting you in the commander's wing."

"That's the new padawan?" Chopper asked cautiously and Rex nodded.

"I'd prefer the general's, if you're giving me the choice." Chopper's voice was low and he stared down at the floor in the square between his boots. It was close to asking a favor. Favors always had a price.

Rex's eyebrows rose, and Chopper felt he had to explain.

"Women," Chopper's voice was tight, remembering the clear, bell-like laughter of the women at the table, the deeper, vibrant laughter of the squad, and Jester's silence. "Women don't like the face, sir. For all Commander Tano did for me, I probably gave her nightmares."

Rex notated the file for Skywalker's column, remembering some gossip he'd ignored a few weeks past. He suddenly regretted not checking into it, but they'd just landed on Christophsis and had to establish camp. There'd been so much to do and keeping track of rumors had fallen to the side. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Chopper's stoic face, tight and emotionless. Rex wondered how much of Slick's treason had been his and Cody's negligence.

"You still have to train with her. The 501st considers itself lucky to have two Jedi. And we train with them. Is there any problem with that?" Rex didn't think there'd be any problems. While some troopers didn't like or trust the Jedi; Chopper didn't appear to be one of them. Rather he didn't appear to like or trust anyone.

Chopper frowned. "I didn't know the Jedi trained with the troops. I'll give it my best." Training was in armor, armor included helmets. Helmets were protection.

Rex looked, assessing the man in front of him. "I think you'll enjoy it. It requires perfection. No one's managed that yet."

He gave a rueful smirk and Chopper knew Rex had come close. "I'll put you with Coric for now. I'm running everyone through his and Zeer's squads."

"They were both with you on Teth?" It wasn't a real question, simply a confirmation.

"Yes." Rex nodded, his face grave. Chopper saw his fist clench and knew there was hate and rage in the captain for what had happened.

"Good." Again Chopper saw the Captain's questioning look and this time he explained obliquely, knowing Captain Rex understood.

"He'll also have things he won't want to talk about."

* * *

The next few chapters are about joining the 501st and Chopper learning to fit into Torrent Company.

Although I have a soap opera in my life at the moment, I should be able to add a new chapters about once a week.

Some answers to some questions:

Most of my information is derived from the extremely useful Wookiepedia (Zeer's informative speech on squads and the Order of Battle).

With very few exceptions (notably in Haruu and A Little Treason), my stories should fit very well into cannon. There's nothing saying that, for instance, Chopper, Slick, and Krell were on Excarga during that battle - but there's nothing saying they were elsewhere.

Why did I pull the original Scars and decide to do a re-write? Because I thought it would make a better story. While I knew in my head what happened, I hadn't always written it out or had only roughly written it. Even now, there will be a lot of roughness in the newer chapters. Maybe I'll re-re-write the chapters again in the future... but not for at least 3 or 4 more years.

As always, read and enjoy.


	7. Reassignment Commander Tano

**Re-Assignment**

**Commander Tano**

Chopper didn't have many interactions with Commander Tano other than practice. He had requested being one of the general's men. General Skywalker respected his men and worked them as hard as he worked himself.

Mostly it was Commander Tano who went to see the wounded or who would come to the mess and eat with the troopers, cracking silly jokes and laughing with them. She had defended Chopper in his court martial and had listened to his life but…

Chopper was glad he'd chosen the general's column. General Skywalker left a man alone.

What was a kid doing on the battlefield anyway? The Jedi shouldn't have sent her. What did he need with a kid and a female one at that? She'd probably shriek in horror if she saw his scars full on instead of hidden in the shadows. Or stare like some of the shinies did, so new to actual battle they hadn't considered being wounded _like that_. He was too much a trooper to joke, too dark-hearted to laugh. As for being wounded; he'd heal or he'd die. There weren't too many other choices.

What did he need with a fourteen year old commander who still wore youngling clothes?

_She defended you in the court martial. _

Ok, he owed her, but that didn't mean he had to show her his face. He tried not to show his face to anyone very much. Rex had put him with Coric's squad but after Teth, the squads were very small. Torrent Company itself was no larger than a line squad. Coric had Jig, Jesse and Chopper while Sergeant Zeer was in charge of Twelf, Luck and Hardcase. Kix, while not officially assigned to Coric, spent most of his time with his fellow medic and was often in the barracks with Coric's squad. Both Sergeants treated Chopper fairly, letting him take off-shift and not contributing much to barracks discussions, though Sergeant Zeer was a bit reserved. Jesse, Jig and Hardcase took their cues from their sergeants. Kix was a little reserved, but Chopper didn't mind that any more than he minded Zeer. Twelf and Luck, though… Chopper tended to avoid Twelf and Luck as much as he avoided the two squads that Commander Cody had given Captain Rex from the 212th.

Chopper tried to stay unnoticed. He volunteered for off-shifts and was quiet in the mess the few times he had joined Jesse or Coric. Mostly he preferred his table, back in the corner of the mess where he'd sit with one wall behind him and the scarred side of his face to the other wall. He'd been terrified the first time Commander Tano had walked from the door to his table; terrified that she would see the scars he had kept hidden when she had spoken to him before the court martial, terrified he'd see her disgust; terrified of her pity and her scorn. He remembered women's laughter.

He'd been postponing the routine courtesy call on the commander, not wanting to meet her, not wanting to introduce himself as though she didn't know every pain of his life. The first time she came into the mess hall, Chopper half-expected some remark about his lack of diligence and re-scheduling three times, but she had only said 'Hi' and introduced herself more formally than when she and Coric had come into the barracks.

_As though she needed an introduction._

She had asked his name and he'd repeated his designation and, only after a pause, the name he'd chosen the first time he took a droid finger. He didn't want to get into trouble with the captain for being rude. He had kept his scars turned away from her view and his eyes down.

Commander Tano had looked at him curiously but didn't try to circle around him to get a better look at his scars and he appreciated that. Some of the rookies tried. She asked if he prefer using his designation or his name. He had stared down at the table thinking. He had chosen his name in anger and rage and hate and confusion; but it was the name he had chosen.

"Name, sir," he said after a while.

"You can call me Ahsoka when we're in here, all off-duty." She offered.

"No sir. It will be Commander Tano at all times."

She crossed her arms and frowned, looking about as ferocious as a ….a flower petal, as the down of a very small bird, as something utterly helpless and need protection. She wasn't, he'd seen her lead her column in one battle, so far. Her reputation among the troopers was she was competent and cared enough about them that no one was left behind when she was with a squad in their constant skirmishes on Christophsis.

"Why is that?" she asked. He wondered if she was simply being rhetorical but the question was there. He pulled on his helmet, slightly insulting to his superior officer. He didn't think she'd realize it and he certainly couldn't answer truthfully without it, couldn't turn to go to duty without hiding his face from her.

"It would be bad for morale to get into the habit of calling you by your name, but only some times." He looked at her through his helmet. She glared at him and he realized she knew he'd insulted her. "It would be even worse for us to think of you as Ahsoka on the battlefield. Permission to depart for duty?" Her forehead wrinkled in a frown as he waited for dismissal, his hands behind his back in parade rest.

She frowned, considering what he'd said, then looked at him through his helmet and a shiver ran down his spine. He felt as though she could see him. "Dismissed," she nodded thoughtfully.

Chopper expected a call to the captain's quarters, a dressing down for insubordination, but none came. When he came to mess the next morning – his dinner, everyone else's breakfast – she was at his table with a mug of caf.

He was looking around for another table, twisting his lips in indecision, when she waved him to her. He got to the table, set down his meal and helmet, and stood at parade rest. He stared straight ahead, prepared for a public dressing down in front of the troopers having morning caf with their breakfast; two squads, one that had transferred from the 212th, Luck, Jesse and Kix along with a few other rookies.

Good commanders didn't usually make it public, unless it was a lesson for the entire company. Well, better him who had nothing to lose than someone who could lose a chance for promotion; better him than someone who could be hurt by a demerit or a reprimand.

"Thank you for the explanation, Chopper." She opened her lips and took a breath as if to say something more, but simply shut her mouth and looked into her empty mug.

Chopper paused. There seemed to be only one response. "You're welcome, sir." He replied.

She stood and walked away taking the mug. Chopper breathed his relief that she'd gone; but he also breathed relief at her words. Not a tyrant, not someone petty and vicious; but someone who listened, someone who learned. He wondered why he was surprised she was so different from Slick.

A second time she'd come in and waved at the table, at him. It had to have been at him, he realized in shock. There were only four clones in the entire mess; no one else near his table in the corner. She sat with Captain Rex and Coric. Chopper relaxed and continued eating listening to her bright chatter until he heard her soft footsteps on the floor so very close. He tensed, pushed the food aside and looked down at the table.

"Chopper, I just wanted to compliment you on practice yesterday." She didn't sit, so Chopper rose and stood at parade rest, his gloved hands behind his back, still looking down and making sure his face wasn't in her view. It was odd, but she seemed to make it easy for him to do so.

"Sir, thank you, sir." Chopper chanced a glance to her face from the corner of his eye. She looked at him oddly but not at his scars so that was OK.

Then she smiled at him. "I think you're getting as good as Rex at seeing the pattern."

"Thank you, sir." He repeated but slightly more heartfelt. He stood slightly taller and prouder; getting compared to Captain Rex was a rare compliment for any trooper. Chopper paused, licked his lips. "You and the general make it easier to understand. Captain Rex seems to make it easier to understand."

Commander Tano nodded at that. "We're getting another two squads of new troopers in a day or two. Will you brief them about the rules before they join us in practice?"

For only an instance, Chopper froze. Then he realized he could brief the new troopers in armor, brief them with his helmet covering his scarred face. "Yes, sir."

She smiled as she left and Chopper could breathe again. He was getting used to her; in practice, in battle and off-duty. That had almost been a conversation. Three days later he grinned in pride behind his helmet as none of the men he had briefed went down first in practice.

* * *

This time she didn't wave as she came into the mess, and as she walked closer with Captain Rex at her side, the juices rolled in Chopper's stomach. He suddenly lost his hunger. He pushed the bowl of soup aside. His fingers pulled at the bread in his hand then he stood at attention, not knowing what else to do.

"Chopper, Commander Tano saw you in that skirmish today near the refugee camp and has some questions for you." Captain Rex remained standing, helmet in the crook of his arm – official stance. Commander Tano sat and gestured to Chopper.

She was Jedi. Had she seen the want in his face as he had eyed the fingers of the droids he had blasted? He promised Rex he wouldn't take any droid parts and he hadn't. Not yet, but it seemed as though the urge was even stronger. Would he receive a reprimand for the want? Unlike droid fingers, his own trembled and he saw the pile of crumbs in front of him. To disguise the nervousness, he scraped them in his gloved hands and dusted them in his soup.

"Certainly Captain Rex, Commander Tano. Anything" He didn't want to look up, didn't want to see her eyes. But he couldn't keep looking at the table, so he looked up to the Captain, just a glance, as the Captain was leaving.

_Don't desert me! _cried a small part of Chopper as he watched the Captain go.

"General Skywalker wanted to see him an hour ago. As usual," came her bright voice. He looked at her, glazing his eyes and turning his face slightly so he wasn't looking directly at her. He wished he could put on his helmet and hide his scars. Hide his eyes. Hide his fear.

"Chopper?" He heard the concern in her voice and steeled himself for her look. He brought his eyes to hers, prepared, he thought, for anything. Except …

She looked at him.

_Him_, not his face or his scars. Not him as a clone. She looked into his eyes with a smile, like she could see into his soul and found it … acceptable.

Chopper had stricter standards. He dropped his eyes back to the table.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Just distracted."

"Don't let me distract you," she laughed softly.

_As though someone as pretty as her wasn't distracting. As though her voice wasn't music after the gruff calls of his brothers. As though every clone in the unit wasn't fighting or showing off for her attention. _

_As though there wasn't something special about her._

_As though he didn't owe her everything._

Chopper didn't smile. He never did; it was a weakness, something other people took advantage of. This did not appear to be related to his regular duties. Nervousness skittered down his spine as it always did before battle.

_Sometimes Slick had been like that; seemingly friendly then suddenly sharp, with a demerit or reprimand for some obscure rule that seemed excessive._

She gestured to the seat and his soup. "Please, don't let me stop you from eating. I happened to be reviewing helmet vids of the battle today and I was going over yours."

His heart sunk and he sat, defeated, on the bench. It _was_ about the fingers. How he had looked at them, wanted them, _needed_ them.

She continued in that bright voice of hers.

_As though she wasn't getting ready to destroy him for not fighting that need hard enough. As though the want and the deed were the same._

"I saw when you took out three super droids, one right after the other, with three blaster shots and I remembered from the interview you'd said you could do that."

_It wasn't about the droid fingers? _

Chopper pulled the soup nearer and noticed the bread crumbs. He didn't remember putting them there so he sighed quietly and listened to the commander as he stirred his soup. She had stopped and was waiting for a response. Chopper's brows came down a bit quizzically and he ran the conversation in his head. No, no questions. But she was clearly waiting

"Uh, yes," _Brilliant response, trooper_, he thought to himself.

She gave a wry grin. You're not very talkative, are you?"

A question. Questions weren't a problem and his answer was quick. "No, sir." He hadn't gotten into too much trouble with direct answers.

"Can you do that all the time? Can you take the droids out with a one for one shot reliably?" She leaned on the table, her chin in her hands.

He inspected her question. It didn't seem to be a trap; no opinion needed simply factual information.

"About seven times out of ten." He allowed cautiously.

She smiled and he wanted to like her, wanted to trust her. "That's great. How?"

His eyes wandered around the mess and he blew out a breath of air as he considered how to answer that question. 'Blaster fire' seemed a bit short and slightly insubordinate. He inspected the conversation in his mind, chewing his lip a little

She was waiting for his answer. He gave her the mechanics.

"There's a hand-size concavity in the metal of their first banding and right behind it is a bundle of wires and parts which control mobility. Hitting that curve usually dents the metal enough to pinch some wires behind the panel, incapacitating the droid. It'll usually just go down with a single blast." He paused, thought a second, and didn't want her to think he wasn't doing his duty. "I make sure to come back and blast each droid into component parts, but during battle when there's always more droids coming, temporary incapacitation is enough."

She nodded. "A concavity. Do you think it was a design error?"

He shrugged, glanced down at the cold soup then glanced at her, glazing his eyes out of habit. He looked behind her, his eye level so far above her head. "Just a weakness to exploit."

"Down here," she joked. He dropped his eyes more to her level. She smiled at him and he looked down at the table to avoid her eyes but not before noticing they were blue.

"Are there other weakness? In other droids?" She peered at him intently and he didn't want to disappoint her.

He nodded. "The B1's are just weak all over. A blaster shot almost anywhere will take it out." He gave a grunt that substituted for a laugh. "If you've got lames on," He noticed her frown and her fingers reach as though for explanation. He tapped the armor around his fist then slipped it off his glove and handed it to her. "You can punch a B1 and it'll go down as easy as a man. Sometimes easier, the problem with B1s is numbers."

Her fingers ran over the plastoid-alloy armor as he spoke, gently touching the outer edge. Non-standard; he had modified it by sharpening it to a cutting edge when he'd seen Sergeant Coric had modified his.

For a moment he was still; she might object to armor modifications. Slick had. Or she might not notice. Commander Tano simply nodded and handed him back the piece of armor. She had noticed and didn't appear to object.

Chopper continued speaking as he slipped the armor piece back on his hand, locking it into place. "The SBDs also have a weakness in their shoulder joints at the back, comparable to our armor openings." Chopper turned so she could see the back of his shoulder and gestured the area with his hand. "A shot there can cause them to freeze, misfire or even blow up their capacity to fire on that side."

She was nodding and her earlier smile had given way to a thoughtful expression. He wanted to give her more, he owed her. "But if I have the concavity, I go for that. It's larger, easier to hit and the damage is greater."

"Tactical droids?" she asked.

"Weak joints." He grinned ferociously, absently, as he remembered ripping the head off one. "Visible power cells." He schooled his features into neutrality, no need to scare her, but he caught the edge of her predator's smile.

"Droiddeckas?"

Chopper thought. Rollies were relatively new and he hadn't seen more than a couple and those at a distance. "I don't really know." He turned his head to one side, scars away from her, thinking, "Maybe bad peripheral vision, limited gun mobility. Not something I want to test on the field. Not until I see more of their action. They roll forward, their guns on either side of the eyes." He motioned with his hands by his eyes and wished he hadn't because she'd look at his face. She did, but not at his scars.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Roll forward, set their tripod then the shield."

"Do they need to do that in sequence?" Chopper supplied. "That might be something to consider."

"Commando droids?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I've never seen one."

Commander Tano was quiet for a moment and Chopper stirred the mess that had been soup.

"Would you object if I asked you to take a special assignment for the next week?" She asked quietly, as if he might refuse, as if she were asking a favor of him.

His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. Special assignments were, in his experience, either dangerous or waste-work to punish a clone. He'd had plenty of both. But he knew he really had no choice; because he was a trooper and because he owed her. So he mumbled something that wasn't 'no'.

"I'll talk to Rex about it. You and he can determine if it's worth pulling you from your regular duties. I'd like you to go over battle and helmet holovids to assess droid weaknesses. See if it might be worth you teaching the others, at least informally, about their weaknesses."

He was surprised. It seemed a good assignment. "I've taught others what I know."

"Are they better for it? Does it seem to work?" Her face brightened with another smile.

He nodded slowly. "I think so." He looked at her facing her fully, forgetting – for once – the scars on his face. ""I get assigned to each squad for a set time; all of us more experienced troopers get rotated. The Captain wants the rookies to talk to us, learn from us. The kill rates on the field go up after I've been with a squad. I like to think I helped with that." He quickly bowed his head again as he caught a look from her.

_Was that approval?_

He spoke to the tabletop. "I'd really like a chance to see some vids of the commando droids in action. See what I can learn from them."

"Great! I'll be right back. I'm going to get some soup." She glanced at the congealed mess in his bowl and wrinkled her nose. "I'll get you some, too."

He shot up in fear. "That's ok, sir. I can get my own."

She laughed softly and reached for his shoulder. "I disturbed your dinner. I should at least ..."

He flinched before her hand touched his armor and she drew back without touching him. She inspected him for a moment, her head slightly tilted. It was said the Jedi could see into your soul and Chopper felt a pit in his stomach. His soul was as scarred as his face.

"You sit, Chopper, and consider what you might need. What battles you want us to pull vids from. I'll get soup for both of us." It didn't sound like it, but Chopper knew it was an order.

"Sir, yes sir." He spoke softly and sat, watching her go pick up a tray.

* * *

Sometimes writing goes fast - however, the next chapter (leaving Christophsis) requires a bit of research on Wookiepedia, my favorite resource, and might be more than a week. Or maybe not, there isn't much to do when pretty much everything I own is on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

As always, read and enjoy...


	8. The Resolute  Leaving Dhristophsis

**The **_**Resolute**_

**Departure from Christophsis**

Captain Rex called Torrent Company together in the mess. It was a small group.

There were the five men who'd been to Teth, Coric at the captain's side. Kix and Hardcase who had been in bacta tanks on Christophsis were sitting at the closest table, a cup half-full of caf in Kix's hand while Hardcase's mug was already empty. There were the two squads Commander Cody had offered the 501st. The men were in armor now trimmed in royal blue instead of gold. And there was Chopper who'd been re-assigned from the traitor's squad. All together they were less than one quarter of a full company

Commander Tano and General Skywalker were there, General Skywalker relaxed and leaning against the edge of one of the tables listening to Captain Rex while the commander was talking with Sergeant Zeer.

_Order of Battle_, thought Chopper as he noticed the gestures of Zeer's hands and the commander's concentration. Sergeant Zeer had a passion for the GAR as an entity, for the way it was put together and interacted, for its precision. Chopper nodded to himself as he made his way to the back of the small group, against the wall, where he could keep his helmet on without too much notice. Probably one or two of the other on-duty men would keep their helmets on as well. They'd do so to monitor the constant chatter, Chopper would keep his helmet on so they wouldn't stare.

The general stood and the troopers shuffled, their attention drawn to the young Jedi as he spoke. "We're being reassigned to the star destroyer _Resolute_ under Admiral Wullf Yularen. We will make a run to Kamino where we will pick up three platoons of rookies then we'll..."

Chopper stiffened at the thought of Kamino ignoring the rest of Skywalker's words. He shook his head. _Not Kamino._ He knew it was irrational, but he _knew_ the Kaminoans would find out he was there, would demand his presence back into their lab; would hone their laser-scapels on his still-living skull then...

_Resolute. _Chopper's mind grabbed that piece of information. _Resolute_ was a venator-class star destroyer; it was big. There'd be lots of places to hide unnoticed on a star destroyer. Chopper would find them. A small plan in his mind, he turned his attention back to the general.

"…just an easy shake-down cruise."

There was laughter from the men, it started with Coric and the remnant group of remaining 501sters then spread to the men from the 212th. Chopper didn't laugh. The captain smiled at the laughter then raised his hand to quiet the men as he stepped forward from General Skywalker's side.

"I will be re-assigning everyone. Several of you will be filling sergeant's positions or squad leader slots. I should be able to get one of you, at least one experienced man, into each squad." He paused and looked over the men, catching each man's eyes. "You troopers are the core of the 501st; the rookies will look to you for how to act, how to behave, how to fight. Train them, teach them; make them into the best company in the Grand Army of the Republic, the 501st."

Chopper wondered what he was doing there.

* * *

Chopper got a chance to speak with Jester before Torrent Company – and he – left Christophsis. He didn't ask Captain Rex or Commander Tano in case they'd say 'no'. Chopper was pretty sure they wouldn't object, but he didn't want to risk breaking orders because he needed to talk with Jester. He needed to make sure Jester would be all right and to let Jester know he'd been re-assigned to the 501st, that it seemed a good assignment. And Chopper needed to do so in person to watch Jester's expressions, to hear if he stuttered, to see his body language as he spoke.

Jester had laughed, slapping Chopper on the arm of his armor, glad to see him, and Chopper had relaxed. "Look," Jester pointed out gold paint on the edges of his armor. . "Commander Cody's second, Wooley, is my sergeant. He told me to color the armor, Chopper. I hadn't been here a day and he told me to color it. Even after I told him there might be others who wouldn't appreciate it." Jester grinned. "He said, 'you're 212th, trooper, you're one of my men and you will seam your armor in gold'."

Chopper smiled at Jester's pleasure. It seemed he was on to a good start. Jester nodded, following Chopper's thoughts. "He's a good trooper and Cody is a good commander. Things like what happened under," he paused only a moment, "the old command won't happen under Cody and Wooley. They both interviewed me about what squad I should join; whether I wanted to continue in a specialist squad or if I wanted to move to a line squad. They gave me options!" Jester gave his head a swift tilt to one side. "I thought I'd take a chance with a line squad. When I had my courtesy call with General Kenobi, he assured me that what had happened with Slick wouldn't happen in the 212th. That I had leave to see him personally, no appointment or going through anyone else to report if I saw it happening."

Chopper nodded. "That's good news, Jester. It looks like you're in a good company." He gave Jester a small smile. "You'll make sergeant, wait and see." Then he grunted and looked down at his mug. "I was assigned to the 501st. The court-martial didn't go badly. All our demerits were reversed." He snorted and jerked his head up to look Jester in the eyes. "I'm not going to Kamino for reconditioning; so I count it a victory."

He thought Jester glanced at him with pity but decided it was just the angle of light in the 212th's mess hall. Jester nodded and gestured with his hand for Chopper to continue so Chopper did.

"Instead we're heading out in a day; going to hop the _Resolute_; pick up just enough rookies to make us close to full strength. I think the general is pleased to be going out into space where he can fly. I figure it's also for quick transport of a full company to areas under attack by the seppies. Their attacks don't seem concerted; they appear randomly and the _Resolute_ filled with troopers can be pretty much anywhere pretty quick." Chopper paused then shook his head. "Captain Rex wants us to teach the Kamino rookies, to lead by example." Chopper worried his lips, chewing on the bottom and looking away from the trooper seated across from him. "I can't do that, Jester."

Jester nodded. "You can Chopper. You will." He paused and took a drink of caf as he considered his words. "You'll do well and good, I think, under Captain Rex. He has a reputation for being hard but fair." Jester touched Chopper's cheek, on his good side and even then Chopper jerked back. "You need fair, Chopper." Jester's voice was softer. "You've always had 'hard' but I don't think you've ever really had 'fair', certainly not since joining us under Slick."

Chopper thought about Jester's words as he made his short way back to the barracks of the 501st.

Before he had walked the distance to his duty station, at the far end of the base, Captain Rex saw him and gestured for Chopper to follow. They passed Captain Rex's office and Chopper gulped under his helmet. Captain Rex's office had no door. That meant he wanted to speak to Chopper in private where no one could overhear.

They ended up in General Skywalker's office, the general and padawan absent. Captain Rex turned and stood in parade rest. That meant Chopper snapped to attention.

"Chopper, I've had reports that you were in the 212th's barracks today." Captain Rex certainly didn't believe in small talk.

Chopper stood at attention waiting for the question. There was a pause, as if Captain Rex expected Chopper to speak. When there was no response Captain Rex asked.

"Did you go to visit Jester?"

Chopper sighed and his shoulders dropped. "Yes sir."

Captain Rex nodded slightly and there was no anger in his face or stiffness in his stance. "Next time, Chopper, let me know when you visit another company."

Then Captain Rex was gone and Chopper followed from the general's office and made his way to his duty station. He didn't realize it had been a rebuke until almost half-way through night shift when he looked up from watching droid vids on the command data pad and stared at the wall open-mouthed as if the answer was written there.

He had put Captain Rex in a corner, blindsided him. Someone had seen him with Jester and reported him to Commander Cody who had come to Captain Rex. _Osik!_ The captain hadn't known when he'd been asked.

_Ah, kriff and double-kriff_. The captain had had to blindly cover his _shebs_ without knowing what was going on. Chopper swallowed. The captain had; the captain had covered his back as if… as if he really was one of the 501st instead of… a placeholder for a good trooper. Chopper turned off the data pad and stared at the wall until his shift was over.

The next morning when Rex came to his office Chopper was there, helmet in the crook of his arm, standing at stern attention. Several troopers were staring at Chopper, two were shinies and Rex knew Chopper usually kept his helmet on around the shinies. He gave a small nod of his head, both acknowledging and dismissing them on their way to the mess then turned to Chopper and gestured to his office.

Chopper paused. "No sir, I simply wanted to let you know it won't happen again."

"What won't happen again, trooper?"

"I won't knowingly let you be blindsided by my actions." Chopper reached into his helmet and removed his chip with a smooth, practiced move then held it out for the captain. For a moment Captain Rex seemed taken aback then he reached his hand up to Chopper's gloved fist, lightly curling Chopper's fingers back around the chip.

"If I want your chip for a reprimand or demerit, Chopper, I will let you know. And a lot sooner than a day later." Then he began walking down the hall towards the mess, pausing only a moment. "If you wish to join us for caf, Chopper, I'll be with the commander and Sergeant Coric discussing the new assignments."

Chopper stood, his mind abuzz with the new information, staring down at his fingers around the small chip.

Being in Torrent Company and the 501st was very different from Sergeant Slick's squad and the old 212th.

"Thank you, sir," Chopper replied absently to the suggestion of joining them in the mess as he stared at the chip. The commander would be there and he really couldn't wear his helmet sitting at the table with superior officers. "But it was a busy night."

"As you say, Chopper," commented Captain Rex as he continued towards the mess.

* * *

Finally, I'm in Norway and I've found a wifi spot. Updates will be eratic...

Read and enjoy...

Review...


	9. The Resolute  A Tour of the Ship

_**The ****Resolute**_

**A Tour of _The _**_**Resolute**_

The _Resolute_ was huge. Chopper strode slightly behind Commander Tano as she listened attentively to one of the deck officers.

Chopper had volunteered to second her, knowing that as commander and a pilot-in-training, she would be given a tour and briefing of the star destroyer while the troopers would be settling into barracks and given briefing material on where to find the nearest escape pod in an emergency and not much more. Captain Rex had looked with shock as he volunteered and Chopper had flushed under his helmet.

"I can wear full armor, sir." Chopper forced his tense muscles to relax, to look as though he didn't have a reason for wanting an in-depth tour of the venator-class ship. "She won't have to look at my face."

"I see no reason why not, Chopper," the captain said, his brows still high with surprise and curiosity. "Coric and Kix are being briefed on medical procedures and checking out the medical units while Hardcase and Knife asked permission to inspect the hangars and the starfighters." The captain glanced down at this desk and manipulated the console. "Her tour begins at 1600 hours."

So Chopper had been at the door of her cabin slightly before the appointed time and she must have been excited because she came out of her cabin a moment later.

"Rex told me you had volunteered, Chopper. I appreciate your company." She paused and looked at him.

Once again Chopper felt as though she could see through his helmet, through his scars into the deepest portion of himself. He tightened, trying to be like a good trooper might be. "Yes, Commander Tano."

"How is the droid project going?" Her head tilted in interest and Chopper relaxed.

This he knew. "Very well, commander. I've found seventeen separate weaknesses on the B1s as well as a comparable number for the SBDs. I believe they were designed by the same engineer and have similar defects. I have very few vids of droiddekas but I am getting some idea of how they perform."

"Oh, that is excellent, Chopper."

Their guide, a clone captain of Yularen's crew in grey garrison uniform, had come up and was standing at parade rest, simply listening to the conversation, waiting for Commander Tano. Chopper was silent, nodded at the deck officer and stepped back. The deck officer saluted Commander Tano then turned his inquisitive glance and arched eyebrow to Chopper's presence.

"Chopper is acting as my second." The commander spoke. "Sometimes he explains regulations to me." She gave the deck officer a grin. "I know Jedi ways but sometimes my understanding of the military could use some assistance and Chopper has that most valuable commodity of experience."

The deck officer gave a nod, Chopper moved to a second's position behind and to the left of the commander.

"The _Resolute_," began the deck officer with a gesture at the steel corridor. "Designed by Kuat Drive Yards in cooperation with Allanteen Six shipyards, the _Resolute_ is the largest ship capable of atmospheric operations as well as hyperdrive and space travel. Its height is comparable to a 60-story building, but much of that area is taken up by the hangars holding just under 500 smaller ships including starfighters, interceptors, shuttles and gunships." He paused then turned to Commander Tano, his eyes bright. "Would you like to see the hangars first, Commander Tano?"

"You're leading," Commander Tano gestured her hand open palm up, accepting whatever decision the captain made.

Chopper frowned in his helmet. Hangars were easily accessible; he could explore the hangars anytime. "May I suggest," he began then his voice faded to nothing. Commander Tano had caught his quiet words and turned toward him.

Or perhaps she caught his thoughts.

_Fierfik_, no! Not his thoughts!

"You were saying, Chopper?" Even shielded by his helmet, he couldn't look into her face, shamed by his irrational fear. He shifted his weight on his feet nervously, then licked his lips, turning his helmeted face toward the captain.

"May I suggest from the heart of the ship outwards. The reactor first, working our way out through the engines, the living quarters, then armaments and shielding. Finishing with the bridge and hangar decks." He glanced at the commander then back at the deck officer. "You're both pilots and I suspect if we start with the hangars we'll never manage to get anywhere else."

The deck officer raised his eyebrows then gave a sheepish grin. Commander Tano laughed. "You are right, Chopper." She turned to the other clone. "Let's do as Chopper suggests." The commander tilted her head with a friendly smile and looked up at the clone. "What do I call you?"

"Captain is fine." He started to turn to continue the tour, but Commander Tano stood firm with her arms crossed and Chopper was a statue in white armor behind her.

"If you have a name, I'd be honored if you shared it."

The captain was nonplused for a moment. "Captain Spin, sir. Or just Spin."

* * *

At the end, the deck officer gave a respectful nod to the commander as she went with Captain Rex then turned to Chopper. "I heard you discussing droids?" He was in parade rest, his feet solid on the deck and he didn't seem to have anyplace else to be at the moment.

"A special assignment," growled Chopper, his mind on the small tunnels leading off the hypermatter annihilation reactors and the deep cold cabinets holding the laser cannon repair crystals. If they weren't in hyperdrive, then the plasma exhaust tunnels would be reasonably safe; safer than Kamino. The cold cabinets were also a possibility. Neither would be comfortable and...

"Have you delved into the vultures? The Variable Geometry Self Propelled Battle Droid Mark I?" Spin clarified.

Chopper's mind switched gears. "Vultures? No, we're a ground unit and haven't had experience with anything airborne." He paused and removed his helmet, running the back of his thumb against his chin. His scars seemed to burn as Spin noticed and evaluated them. "If you have any battle vids, I could look." His eyes slid to the other clone's face then around his face to the wall. "It would be interesting."

Captain Spin nodded, no longer looking at Chopper's scars. "I've got my helmet and my ship's vids in my barracks." He chuckled softly. "My wings are temporarily clipped with my 170 on the repair line so I also have time if you have any questions."

Chopper nodded as he followed Spin to his barracks, Spin detailing what he knew of the vultures. "They're fast, faster than our ships and capable of maneuvers that would leave us spattered against the windshield. They also outnumber us; usually two or three to one." Spin dropped his head in sorrow. "We lose a lot of brothers in every encounter."

"So what's their weakness," asked Chopper in a grunt.

Spin jerked his head up. "I've just been telling you," he said angrily, "they have no weaknesses."

Chopper stopped in the hall not looking at Captain Spin, but at the metal walls of the corridor. "You've just told me that in spite of being faster, more maneuverable and more numerous the the Republic fighters, you still have clones and ships that come back." He glanced at the dawning increduality on Spin's face then slid his eyes to Spin's shoulder. "Let's see the vids. I'll need you to explain because I am infantry, but..." Chopper shrugged and repeated himself. "It will be interesting."

Captain Spin had a small cabin to himself with an attached office containing a captain's desk, two chairs and a caf maker. They had emptied the caf maker twice before Chopper's chron beeped and he stood. "I have duty." He paused, nervous. "These are good vids, Spin, I'd like to come back for more. And to go over how the 170's fly."

"I'd appreciate it, Chopper." Spin grinned slightly. "As I said, my wings are clipped for now." There was a pause as they moved to the door then the pilot captain put his hand on Chopper's shoulder. Chopper froze, waiting for words about his scars, about how he was an incompetent trooper but those words he feared didn't come.

"I want you to know I appreciate the commander asking my name," Spin continued talking. "There are seven thousand crew on board, most of us clone, so I understand she won't remember me, but I really appreciate…"

"She'll remember," affirmed Chopper absently, his mind again on small tunnels. "And she'll recognize you when she sees you again. So be prepared for it."

Spin was quiet for a moment. "It must be…" He shook his head. "I can't even think of how it must feel to second a commander like that. Admiral Yularen grants respect, but only knows his bridge crew by name."

Chopper was silent. He didn't know how it felt either but only because he couldn't name the emotions that whirled in his mind.

* * *

I'm in a situation where I should be able to update weekly... so look for the next chapter (orbiting Kamino and picking up the battalions of shinies) next Tuesday.

And, as always, read and review but make sure to enjoy the story also.


	10. The Resolute  Over Kamino

**On Board the**_** Resolute**_

**Over Kamino**

"Ship's crew, prepare for high-atmosphere orbit."

Preparation klaxons rang throughout the_ Resolute_ and Chopper paced his way toward the armament closest to Spin's barracks where he and the pilot had been going over starfighter vids.

"Rookies from Kamino for the 501st, Spin," Chopper had said as he pulled on his helmet. "I'll probably be busy, but I hope to see in two days when everyone and everything is loaded."

"That sounds good, Chopper." Spin nodded as he set the notes he'd made for his squad squarely on the table. "We'll be getting some new guys also but I'll run your thoughts through my squadron and see what they say. Your ideas sound pretty good." He had tapped the small stack of his notes and grinned. "For a ground-grunt."

Then Chopper was out of the captain's cabin and striding rapidly down the corridor with steadfast purpose. He wasn't thinking about rookies or new equipment, his mind was on the tubes. The plasma exhaust tubes were usually run parallel with the vents incrementally open to coldspace for cooling the big lasers. From there he could make it….

He turned a corner and froze. Captain Rex was there, helmet marked in blue Jaig eyes in the crook of his elbow as he was speaking with Sergeant Coric, gesturingly lightly. Chopper turned, hoping he looked like he was going to his assigned post.

"Chopper," Rex called and Chopper had no option but the turn again and face his captain. Sergeant Coric was already moving towards the hangar where the LAATs would be landing. There was a pleased smile on his face and Chopper was pretty sure it was because they were getting two new medics and not at the thought of Chopper getting reprimanded. Chopper shook his head, he _knew_ Coric was pleased about the new medics. Chopper had done well enough in the 501st. So far.

To Chopper's regret, he was about to change all that.

"Sir," Chopper said as he came to attention, his mind counting down the time until the tall, white specters came and took him away.

"Your post is this way, trooper. Hangar 42." The captain gave a small smile, pleased at reinforcements, and gestured down the corridor with a small nod. "I know you're aware of its location."

Chopper was and wondered why he hadn't plotted a path to the plasma tubes that was nowhere near his assigned post.

Chopper didn't move and Rex cocked his head as he looked at Chopper; sensing hesitation in following the orders.

"You are 501st, Chopper." Captain Rex lost the smile as he shifted slightly away from Chopper, preparing to move to the hangar. "You will assist in getting the rookies to their barracks, showing them the mess, getting training equipment, setting up courtesy calls on the general and commander."

Chopper felt sick. He could feel trembling dread in the center of his lungs, his breathing shallow and rapid.

Rex noticed Chopper hadn't moved and turned back to his trooper, inspecting him for a moment.

_Kriff, he couldn't even obey simple orders_. Already he was panting inside his helmet, something unusual enough to fog his visor.

Rex slipped on his own helmet, turning toward the entry of the hangar, as if he expected Chopper to follow.

"Captain…" Was he actually going to tell Captain Rex he needed to hide? "Sir, I…" Chopper was shaking his head. _Let me die before they take me._ His blaster was at his hand and he glanced around. There were no Kaminoans here; simply Captain Rex who had turned toward the still, white figure of Chopper frozen in place.

The captain changed Chopper's assigned orders. "With me, trooper," he commanded as he turned and was through the doorway to Hangar 42, not looking back to see if Chopper followed.

Chopper swallowed and caressed his blaster with his thumb then followed Captain Rex. He had the odd thought that even if the Kaminoans came for him, the captain wouldn't let him go.

Chopper waited with Captain Rex in the hangar, taking place as his second, a step behind and to the side of the captain. Nervously he shifted his weight on his feet. His mouth felt dry and his heart thundered, knowing that the first figures off the LAAT would be Kaminoans. Chopper shook his head. _No, they'll be troopers._

There would be twelve new squads coming in for the 501st as well as several full squadrons of fighter pilots stationed on the _Resolute_ to replace those clones lost in battle.

Chopper started counting, going over in his mind which troopers were assigned to Coric, who would be with Zeer, with the new and temporary squad leaders; with Kix, with Hardcase, with Knife, with Luck. How the men would be arranged. Everything he remembered or heard about the new troopers. Several already had names; Caber, Dogma, Shadow. Chopper tried to match the names with their CT designations. They'd be getting two more medics and six heavy gunners, a slicer and four snipers. Each man had his gear; a bag of gear weighed 54 kilos and that multiplied by one hundred and eighteen men was sixty-three seventy-two kilos plus the extra twenty kilos for each medic. Sixty-four twelve. The heavy gunners had extra weight also; ten and a half kilos each. Sixty-four seventy-five.

Usually enough numbers could drown out most thoughts, but there weren't enough numbers in the galaxy to keep the thoughts of where he was – orbiting Kamino – away from Chopper's mind.

Suddenly, Chopper was too busy to worry. The first group of rookies was unloaded from the LAAT and Captain Rex ordered Chopper to take them to pick up their training gear then see them to barracks 4162A, schedule the courtesy calls and make sure they knew where the mess, the refreshers, and the gym were located.

Chopper nodded. "Yes sir," he told the captain with sharp precision. He'd get the rookies to their barracks then he'd...

"… then return to me, Chopper," Captain Rex had added to the order.

So it went through the long day and longer night.

"Chopper, this group goes to barracks 4159, near the medical unit. Then find the other medic, Chopper, set him and his gear with this squad. Then return, Chopper."

"Chopper, find the slicer and take him to Yularen's coders. I want him to know the _Resolute's_ standards before he goes to mess. Then return."

"Chopper, take the heavy gunners… Then return."

"Chopper, make sure the snipers have… Then return."

For every order the captain gave, there was always 'return', as if the captain knew he wanted to hide.

Chopper could do this; just one more order, he promised himself throughout the long day, just one more order then he could hide. The captain expected the orders to be followed. The rookies needed to have their gear, needed to know...

Until the klaxons called out they were departing from Kamino orbit and Chopper had, in the middle of following some order of Captain Rex's, closed his eyes and leaned his head in his helmet against the metal walls of the _Resolute_ corridor.

Safe.

* * *

A short chapter... read and enjoy.


	11. Life on the Resolute  Droid Research

**Life on the _Resolute_**

**Droid Research**

Commander Tano had given him command access to all screen and helmet vids then added her and General Skywalker's starfighter vids when he hesitantly mentioned Captain Spin's suggestion of adding the vultures. He didn't talk with Captain Rex about being released from duty. Chopper didn't want to ask. He was still too new to Torrent Company and didn't yet know the price for small favors.

Already he owed too much.

Even on board the _Resolute_, Chopper found a table in the mess back in the corner, protected on two sides by the metal bulkheads and on a third side by a ship's support pillar. He had finished duty and grabbed a tray. Dinner was something acceptable, nutritionally adequate and reasonably tasteless as always, though he didn't pay a lot of attention to it.

He had the data pad and was running through one of the battles at Nexus Ortai with vulture droids versus their own V-19 starfighters. The perspective was different than vids from a helmet and took a moment's getting used to.

Usually, Chopper watched the vids alone, in his bunk or in the mess, so he wouldn't disturb the new guys who shared the barracks and the common room. They thought he was ill-tempered, at best, grunting in answer to most questions he didn't outright ignore, taking odd shifts of duty, arrogant, rarely sleeping in the barracks and often simply staring at the wall, not listening to them. Chopper did nothing to change their minds.

Setting down his fork, Chopper picked up the stylus in his gloved hand, backtracked the vid and made a note. He glanced at the pilot identifier; Skywalker. He should have known with that dizzying spiral, a flat track for an instant between two vultures and then a flip spin to take out both droids while momentum propelled him backwards. Chopper couldn't watch Skywalker's – or any of the pilots' – vids without getting a headache, but he did get a lot of information about the vultures from the Jedi's evasive maneuvers.

Chopper downloaded Spin's vids from Nexus Ortai. He had an odd feeling, wishing that Spin was there to help explain them.

_Not being a pilot, he'd been AN duty on the __Resolute__ hangar deck during Nexus Ortai. AN. As Needed. Commander Tano had been there also as they prepared; slightly sulky after General Skywalker ordered her to remain on the Resolute, but still cheerful enough to talk to the pilots, encourage them as they boarded their fighters. "Make sure to come back, Spin" she shouted over the ambient noise of the hangar as the pilot walked by with the men of his squadron. Chopper had seen the small involuntary reaction of surprise then the answering grin he gave her. "Yes sir," he had shouted then waved at the commander. _

_The commander had gone to the bridge to be with the admiral while Chopper waited for his part in this battle. He was 'as needed' with the rest of the 501st who had neither medic nor pilot training. The best AN duty was to help a living pilot out of damaged but repairable starfighter. _

_Being in the hangar had been fascinating. The hangar doors had opened to the blackness of space and there'd been a planet simply hanging there like a muja fruit ripe for the picking. Chopper had never seen fruit 'ripe for the picking' but General Skywalker had said it and it seemed an apt image as the big Seppie frigates had hovered threateningly over the blue-green planet. _

_Then the V-19s scrambled, protecting the vulnerable opening of the Resolute from the vultures and their weapons as they and the other starfighters moved toward the attacking frigates. Spin had been right, the vultures were faster than the Republic fighters, could maneuver sharper, and seemed to outnumber them two or three to one. _

"_Remember what I told you, Captain Spin," Chopper murmured to himself as Spin – his wings no longer in repair bay – led the ARC-170s into formation from the hangar. "They're droids, they don't work together." _

_The attack had been mesmerizing to Chopper, seeing battle from an overview, seeing what couldn't be seen in the vids from a single pilot or a single ship. Briefly, he wondered if the commander would ask the Admiral if he could have…. Chopper shook his head, running to assist other men of the 501st as a smoking V19 swept into the hangar, skidded across the decking and slammed sideways into a reinforced bulkhead. Surprisingly, the pilot survived the crash and the medics began their work as the grunts moved the starfighter._

"_Class B," yelled out a clone mechanic, telling them where to move the wreckage, even as another V19, this one shooting sparks as it made a slightly more controlled landing, slid across the decking with the unbearably high pitch of metal screeching against metal. Chopper's helmet baffles kicked in and there was no more time to think about droids and pilots' maneuvers._

_There hadn't been too many survivors at Nexus Ortai and, after a short while, the troopers in the hangar deck had little to do but mourn the dying and enusre no vultures made it into the hangar. In spite of the lack of returning ships Chopper figured out two things. The vultures needed constant refueling and the Republic forces, for all their loses, seemed to be winning._

_Then more CIS ships appeared from hyperspace and every pilot remaining had been called in for an ordered retreat by Admiral Yularen.__Chopper was chewing on his lower lip; he'd already drawn blood in his anxiety._

_General Skywalker came in last, covering several starfighters that would soon be in the repair deck. But there was no sign of Captain Spin or his squadron._

_Chopper had been in the mess after battle clean-up of the hangar, exhausted and filthy with spark burn and grease over his armor, staring into an empty mug. There was emptiness in him from the aftermath of defeat. _

_Chopper wondered how Captain Spin had died. He was reasonably sure that Spin's squadron would incorporate what he'd gleaned from their vids. Perhaps he'd been wrong; perhaps it had been his tactics that had failed the pilots rather than the vultures' superior capacity..._

"_Hey!"_

_Chopper jerked his head up to see a brother-clone; as filthy, sweaty and grease-covered as he was, standing before his table. By his bemused expression he must have tried to get Chopper's notice a few times so Chopper didn't mind - really - getting yelled at._

"_You're Chopper of the 501__st__, aren't you?"_

_Chopper's eyes narrowed, wondering what this clone wanted, but he gave a terse nod. It wasn't as if everyone didn't know 'Chopper with the scars' or 'Chopper antisocial' or 'Chopper who'd been with the trai'... Chopper cut that thought off and watched the other clone sit at the table and grin widely, holding out his arm to Chopper. He laughed as Chopper merely stared at his outstretched hand and reached to take Chopper's lax hand in a quick grasp and shake. He released Chopper's hand quickly with a wince._

"_Must have broke it," he muttered to himself, then turned his attention back to Chopper. "I'm Spanner, one of Spin's squadron."_

"_You made it back?" Chopper turned his head slightly; partially in confusion and partially to hide the scars. "I didn't see any of you return."_

"_We couldn't make it back to the Resolute," Spanner shrugged, "so we ended up on the Resiliant. Not all of us, of course." Spanner's face shadowed momentarily then he grinned again. "But more than expected, more than usual."_

"_Captain Spin?" asked Chopper, "did he make it?"_

_Again Spanner laughed and Chopper recognized it now as after-battle relief, as the joy of being one of the survivors. "He did. He said he wouldn't dare disobey a direct order from the little commander. They threw him in a bacta tank on the Resiliant but he wanted to make sure you got the message. Your ideas, what you and he planned, they work. We stuck together, had some scary moments I can tell you, being that close, but going in as if we were infantry scouts, keeping track of each other, each of us assigned a quadrant to guard for each other instead of going in like one-on-one ..." Spanner nodded his head as he repeated himself. "It worked. We took out more than twice as many vultures as any other squadron, most of us survived. It worked and Spin wanted you to know it." _

"_I'm glad," Chopper had replied and he hadn't felt as empty as he had moments before._

He hadn't seen Spin since. With battle loses, Captain Spin's squadron had been reassigned to the _Resiliant_. There'd been a transmission for Chopper several ship's days later; Spin's helmet and ships' vids, showing their innovations. The helmet and starfighter vids from every one of Captain Spin's squadron; seeing how the innovations had worked. Chopper wished he had something good on his vids to show Spin.

Chopper absently took a drink of caf and flicked to the battle at Teth; to Coric's helmet in the last few moments before General Kenobi and reinforcements had arrived in the courtyard. He noticed Rex slamming his deece into some wreckage so he could load it single-handedly while still firing his other blaster. Chopper made a note of that. There weren't many ambidextrous troopers, but knowing how to drop and load single-handedly could be useful.

* * *

Rex walked into the mess, expecting to be the only one there this early, but a lone figure in armor was in the far back corner. Rex got himself some caf and strolled back to what was commonly acknowledged as Chopper's table. He saw Chopper absently start to stand and Rex spoke, motioning with his hand.

"At ease, trooper."

Chopper nodded, settled himself, his eyes not moving from the data pad as he marked something with a stylus then flicked to another vid. Beside him were the cold, congealed remains of last night's dinner and a cup, the inner surface brown stained, half-full of caf.

Rex took a sip of his own caf and watched Chopper for a moment, catching the intensity of his concentration as he watched a vid, flipped it back, watched in slow motion. "Been here long?" Rex asked in a friendly tone.

"Just since dinner." Chopper shook his head as he replied absently and Rex knew Chopper really had no idea how long he'd been there.

"How's it going?"

Chopper shook his head. "Slow, sir." He paused then, unexpectedly, continued. Rex wondered if he continued in some sort of apology for his insubordination at Kamino.

"Most of this is from helmets or ships vids and when we fire, we don't keep looking at what we're firing at. It's always target, fire, check surroundings, next target. For a starfighter it's even worse because the ship itself is moving and there are the extra directions for moving in space like pitch and yawl. We're looking for the next target before we can see we've hit the last one. Most of the time I have to find the trooper next to the shooter and see if I can pull a peripheral from his helmet to confirm damage."

Rex frowned. "Sounds tedious. Why?"

Chopper paused and set the data pad aside for a moment. He took a drink of his caf and frowned at its coldness. "I can't say 'I think'. I have to be able to point and prove that continuity. I have to be able to say, "As you can see here".

Rex nodded. "What have you got?"

Chopper tapped a few keys on the data pad and flipped it to Rex's view. "Here are some battle droids and one or two supers; mostly from Christophsis and Geonosis."

Rex flipped through the vids, seeing how Chopper had marked them. The continuity beautifully followed, from upright droid to blast to destroyed droid. The weaknesses were pointed out, easily evident. He nodded. Chopper had also detailed how some shots were not effective; showing the same droid taking two or three blue blasts before going down.

"What about droideckas or commandos?"

Chopper shook his head. "Even harder. We don't have a lot of vids of those." He absently took another sip of the cold caf. "I told the commander I think the rollies have bad peripheral vision. After looking at some of the vids, I'm sure if it. They seem to have composite sensors, maybe EPRs, instead of the more common optics. This prevents them from getting distracted by visual effects like dust or flares, but it also means the eyes are fixed forward. I don't know how to exploit that. Their blaster arms are relatively fixed. They don't appear to deploy shields until the tripod is set. How to use this information? I don't know yet. Commando droids. I don't have a single vid of one of those." He glanced down at the table. "I think they'll be the hardest to defeat once they're in widespread production."

"Why?"

"They're built along human templates without the relative softness of human flesh. They won't get tired. Their armoring is rumored to be thicker. I've heard rumors about their programming and mimicry." Chopper shrugged his shoulders. "But I can't quantify that without seeing..." he shrugged, "…something."

Rex nodded at Chopper's response, unsure what most impressed him; that Chopper had actually said more than his usual "yes sir" or the perceptiveness of his notes. Rex stood to get more caf and picked up Chopper's cup, returning with fresh caf for both men. They drank, saying nothing as Chopper viewed and occasionally marked the data pad. Other men started inhabiting the mess but no one disturbed the captain and the scarred trooper.

Chopper's chron gave a buzz and flashed with a yellow blinking light; the call of duty. Chopper hissed in dismay as he looked at it, then grabbed his helmet.

"Sit," Rex told him as he motion to the seat, raised his comm link. "Coric, Rex here. Chopper won't be at duty for the next five days. He has a special assignment."

Chopper was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, sir."

Rex shook his head. "Next time, let me know when you need time."

Chopper shook his head slightly then dropped his eyes to the table, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Why not, trooper?"

"I don't know the price for small favors, sir." Chopper almost whispered. There was something shameful in requesting a favor.

"There is no cost for things like this, Chopper."

"There's always a cost, sir." Chopper's pale scars were dark against the white of his clenched jaw.

Rex leaned back, thinking. "Is that what Slick told you?"

"It's what I learned in Slick's squad, sir." Chopper kept his face down, not looking at his commanding officer.

"What would the cost of this favor be? What would Slick have demanded?" A new wave of anger at Slick washed over Rex.

Again, Chopper shook his head. "I don't know, sir. After the first favor, no one ever asked again, even Gus. Jester never asked."

_Sir, sir, sir_. Rex noted. Chopper was nervous, unsure. Slick had stolen that virtue from Chopper. The certainty of a trooper was gone. Chopper would think and double-think himself into paralysis; trying to avoid Slick's punishment. A punishment that was no longer valid and had never been _right_. Rex sighed. "What was the price of the first favor?"

"For me…." Again Chopper whispered, shamed, and Rex realized he didn't have to do this to the trooper.

"Never mind, Chopper. It doesn't matter what Slick demanded of you and the others. Favors are something like gifts in that they're freely given. You can ask for a favor in return, but there's always the chance you'll be refused. It's impolite to ask for too many favors from the same person without offering something in return. That's how it is in the 501st. That's how it is almost everywhere except for highly ritualized societies and Slick's squad."

Chopper nodded slowly, recognizing the anomaly of his experience, but not quite believing things had changed. "In return for the time, sir, what can I offer you as a favor?" He still didn't look up to the captain's face.

"Do a good job, Chopper." Captain Rex said quietly. "Do your best at this and give Commander Tano something to be proud of."

Surprised at that request, Chopper brought his head up and looked at Rex with his mismatched eyes of velvet brown and crystal yellow.

"Of course, sir." Then the corners of Chopper's lips tightened and seemed to turn up in the barest illusion of a smile. "Always, sir. Always my best."

To Rex it sounded like a vow.

* * *

Chopper presented his material to the command group on the _Resolute_, sweating and stuttering through the introduction of the presentation. When he began cataloguing both design and manufacture weaknesses of the various droids he had studied, he voice was firm and concise.

They were impressed as he showed examples on the screen from battles, explaining what he knew and why he knew it was so. He told them what he didn't know and voiced his opinions on what he suspected. He showed them, close-up of droids, how manufacturing had changed from Geonosis to Christophsis, deleting some frailties of earlier droids, opening up new channels of destruction. He asked for more vids; commando droids, droideckas, anything new.

The three section commanders of the other fleet ships had asked perceptive questions and Chopper was ready for those. He had even, nervously, touched on humor by citing that he was looking over General Skywalker's favorite droids – the vultures. Chopper's knees shook until he saw that it was appropriate humor. He saw Commander Tano, smiling. Even Captain Rex looked pleased. General Skywalker had laughed, saying he'd appreciate that. Admiral Yularen had nodded; a thoughtful look on his face and Chopper knew he could request battle vids from the admiral's bridge officers. Then he told them what he knew about vulture tactics, and what he had learned from Captain Spin's vids with the new tactics.

Chopper received a commendation for his work and it became part of his regular duties to go over battle vids, searching for new weakness in the droids and catalog them.

Chopper didn't quite know how he felt about that. It was something good, but he couldn't identify it. He hadn't felt something good in a long time.

* * *

As always read and enjoy...

See you next Tuesday.


	12. Life on the Resolute  Practice

**Life on the _Resolute_**

**Practice**

The entire company was in one of the hangar decks of the _Resolute_, the flyers pushed back to the bulkhead; some of the recently arrived 212th and General Kenobi were there observing the practice of Torrent Company and their Jedi along with the troopers who'd already fallen. The 501st had been drilling for several hours now and only about a dozen troopers remained.

Even General Skywalker, sweaty and blowing hard, had walked off the deck with a wide, pleased grin to stand with General Kenobi when the trooper count went below twenty. With him gone the remaining troopers shifted into a single off-set column with Commander Tano as lead; smoothly without even an order from the captain, as though they'd already practiced it a thousand times.

It was their first time practicing like this and Chopper knew they were doing well.

Captain Rex was behind and to one side of the commander, firing the training blasters at the target wall. Chopper, three men behind him on the commander's left side, was also aiming for the moving balls of light. Light balls flashed out of the wall panels, one almost touching Chopper's helmet. Some of the flashes were intercepted by her light saber; but fewer and fewer as time went on. Chopper could see the sweat rolling off her, the sheen of it on her skin, and wondered how she could keep hold of her saber in her slick palm.

Hidden by his helmet, sweat rolled down his face, stinging into his eyes, but he couldn't lose concentration to shake the sweat from his eyes. Chopper noticed more and more of the left handed lights getting through her guard.

"Captain, Two's weak on left. Shift right?" Chopper called through the helmet's channels.

The order came through on the captain's channel. "All troops, shift right; behind Two's strong side."

"_Osik_," came a trooper's exasperated cry as he dropped to the floor. Chopper spun, grabbed one arm to drag him off the marked field. Coric came from the other side, grabbed Hardcase's other arm and pulled as well. At this point there was no telling if he'd dropped because he'd been hit or because of exhaustion. Then Chopper and Coric were back in the training square, closing the gap left by Hardcase's absence. They heard Jesse's muttered expletive as he, too, dropped. It couldn't go one for much longer.

By now only the commander, the captain, Coric and Chopper remained in the mock battle. Chopper ached in every muscle of his body, sweat wicking through his soaked bodysuit to drip through crevices of his armor and puddle on the floor. He wasn't the only one; the deck was slippery with sweat.

Suddenly a Force push came from the direction of the wall, like a windstorm. The commander, not wearing boots with gripping soles, slipped on the wet deck, was picked up and knocked into the captain who grabbed her with one arm as he kept firing with his other. She twisted in his arm, reflecting light balls with her saber, her momentum pushing Rex until he was no longer facing the target. A light flash struck him in the back and the captain dropped his arms.

The Force push, whirled then slammed Coric into Chopper who grabbed him across the shoulders with one arm and started to push him upright. As Coric struggled, he was struck by a light flash and went limp, still against Chopper's side.

It was a push rather than simply being immobilized and Chopper took advantage of this and kept firing at the wall. The wave pushed him around, twisting him and, cussing in hissed bursts of air, he stopped firing as the surface in front of him was the ceiling. His back was to the wall now, an open target except for Coric's shielding body, and his feet slowly rolled toward the ceiling. He pulled his legs in as tightly as possible both to present a smaller target and to, hopefully, use the momentum to twist back into position. Chopper switched his HUD to rear view. Swinging his arm back, he continued to fire but could see he wasn't getting a good target.

"Anyone alive, spot me." He growled, knowing he wasn't the last. He could hear the hum of the commander's light saber.

"Higher, Chopper and more to the center." It was the commander's voice on captain's open channel but the instruction of 'more to the center' made very little sense to him upside down and backwards.

"Chopper, may I guide." The commander's voice was soft on the channel, like when she had asked him to work the vids, like it was a favor. He was silent for a moment, but only a moment. They were trying to replicate battle conditions and in battle conditions he would do whatever necessary.

"Yes sir." Chopper relaxed his arm and felt her straighten it, pull it and him a little further around.

"Now," came her voice over his helmet and he pulled the trigger, pulled it again and again as he felt her re-centering it.

"Oops. Sorry Chopper, I've been hit by a light ball." She was silent then, but Chopper kept on firing where he had felt her center him. Then his HUD flashed his death, blinding him for an instant and de-activating his training blaster. He went limp as General Kenobi slowly released the Force push, gently lowering the four to the floor.

Chopper groaned as he laid flat out; a sound that reverberated through his helmet as the Captain and Coric did the same. The commander groaned as well, a lighter sound almost like a bell, her voice echoing through the captain's open channels just a moment after theirs.

Jester was there, slipping off Chopper's helmet and handing him a bulb of electrolytes and a bottle of warm water. Chopper bit off the tip of the bulb and sucked down the overly sweet liquid. With help from Jester and some rookie, he sat up and put the bottle to his lips. His chest heaved with the exertion of the past several hours, the adrenaline long gone.

"That was … impressive." General Kenobi's voice to General Skywalker was audible as they moved back to sit on some crates and Chopper knew he'd meant them – meant the entire 501st to hear those words of admiration. "I might try training that way with my men. Really Anakin, how did you think of this?"

Swiftly, the training floor was being converted back into the hangar deck, the flyers in the proper places. Yularen always checked and never forgot to thank them for putting things back in their proper order. They weren't willing to find out what the stern admiral would do if they forgot.

Commander Cody, in his duty greys, was standing over the captain and Commander Tano with a delighted grin on his face. Tano was sitting cross-legged next to and facing Rex who was reclined on his elbows on the deck; both of them blowing out air and breathing hard as Commander Cody spoke with them. Tano wiped her forehead with her arm and put the bottle to her mouth, gulping down the water.

Jester stood, picking up the training blaster and pulled at Chopper's arm. "Come on. Hot shower before you stiffen up." Chopper's knees were wobbly like rotted fruit and he slung an arm around Jester's shoulders. He'd been glad to see Jester when the _Resolute_ had returned to Christophsis after Nexus Ortai. Captain Rex had called him aside.

"_Anytime you need to visit Jester, Chopper, you can go. We're berthed side by side; same mess, same gym."_

"_Thank you sir," Chopper had been surprised the captain would take the time to let him know but perhaps the captain didn't want to be blindsided again. "It won't be often, though." Chopper had blinked at the captain's bemused expression and decided to explain. "I know he's doing good under Commander Cody, sir. He's fitting in well with his new squad. He doesn't need me messing things up for him."_

_Captain Rex's face had gone thoughtful then and he nodded. "Two of you from Slick's squad together," he murmured, "yes, I can see how that might look; especially to the 212__th__." He looked into Chopper's eyes of brown and yellow-green and Chopper dropped his gaze. Captain Rex spoke again. "You know that's why we separated the squad; to give you each of you another chance without being under the shadow of what Slick did."_

_Chopper nodded, still keeping his eyes down, inspecting the captain's helmet in his arms. "Yes sir." Chopper did know it and he was glad for the others. They'd do well under sergeants that weren't Slick. Him? He didn't know why he was still in armor instead of reconditioned and second man to 99 polishing the training floors; polishing the jar the Kaminoans would keep his brain in. _

"_The droid report, Chopper…" _

_And Chopper had dragged his attention back to Captain Rex._

"… _that was good work."_

_Chopper had stared at the captain as he strode off. Good work. Chopper ran those words over in his mind. "The droid report, Chopper, that was good work." The words resounded in his head and he stood a little straighter. There had been no nightmares since then._

"To the showers," he said bitterly to Jester. There'd be other troopers there. They'd see his scars in the shower room. He started moving toward the entry way.

Commander Tano stood and held down her hand for the captain. Rex smiled, reached up and stood. He swayed a little before catching his center of balance. Chopper knew he had a refresher attached to his office and envied him the private shower.

"I think that was the hardest training exercise I've ever done. We are not doing this again tomorrow." Rex grinned and took a swig from the bottle of water then poured the remainder over his upturned face and rubbed it into his short-cropped hair. "We'll loan out the hangar to the 212th." There was some good-natured laughter from the 501st, faux moans and laughter from the men of the 212th.

"You did good, Rex," laughed the commander at the captain's side as she gave him a soft punch in the shoulder bell. She turned to Chopper as he and Jester started to pass them. Chopper turned his scars away from her.

"And you, Chopper," she stepped forward and held her fist for a heartbeat's pause. Chopper's hard face dipped for only an instant; there was a readiness in him, a stealing of his determination. She smiled and punched him in the shoulder as well. So softly he barely felt her knuckles touch his armor, so quickly his tired body didn't have time to jerk away.

"You did great." She knew it wasn't permission to touch him, merely acquiesce for her approval today. But it was better than him jerking away from her hand and Chopper was glad he hadn't had the energy to flinch.

As Chopper, aided by Jester, the pair of them followed by the rookie, made his way down the long corridor toward the showers he wondered what that feeling was in him; that warmth engendered by his commanding officers. He barely heard the other men congratulating him, barely felt their brotherly touches of friendship on his arms.

_"And you, Chopper," it reverberated through his head, "you did great."_

Chopper knew there'd be no nightmares tonight.

* * *

Ok, a chapter just a few days early; consider it a pressie because there will be another chapter on Tuesday. Yes, these are 're-runs' from the first time 'Scars' was posted but there is some additional material.

As always; read and enjoy and review.


	13. Life on the Resolute  A Favor

**Life on the _Resolute_**

**Favors**

Chopper stood in the hallway in front of the captain's office.

The shower hadn't been too bad. He'd been one of the last to get there, but they had saved him the back stall because he had outlasted everyone in this practice; he'd been the last to fall. He felt ashamed they knew he preferred that shower, he suspected they knew why he preferred it, knew why he showered in off hours when there were no other troopers there.

Jester helped in the way he had done when they'd been in the same squad; standing in the opening talking to Chopper, blocking the view of others as he told about his new company, his new squad. Unintentionally it seemed, but only seemed. He'd been more help than that today. Chopper hadn't been able to convince his arms to reach up to scrub his shoulders and Jester had tentatively volunteered. No one, outside of medical, had ever touched his scars. But his arms were too tired and with a sour frown Chopper handed Jester the soap. Jester scrubbed his shoulders good; firmly with no lingering touch of curiosity on the deep, curling scars. And that had been ok as well.

Chopper dried and dressed himself in garrison greys brought to the showers by the rookie then simply moved to his quarters and sat on his bunk for a while, smiling humorlessly at his arms which he couldn't raise shoulder high and legs which felt like over-pulled springs. He thought about cleaning his armor but noticed someone had already done so.

He wasn't hungry, but decided to slip off to the mess. Not that he could lift a fork to his mouth, but they'd be having post-practice discussion pretty soon and it was always enlightening to hear how other troopers perceived battle and training. He couldn't miss it today; he'd been last-standing and that would get a call from the general.

Chopper straightened his aching shoulders. He'd done very well to outlast even the commander though he suspected General Kenobi had aimed most of the Force push at her. She'd said he'd done great; the captain had nodded as she'd spoken and Chopper felt _validated_ by the words. They valued him as a trooper; he was a good trooper and, maybe, not just a place-holder for someone better. Every word of praise, every accolade, every 'good job' from the captain, every 'well-done' from the general pushed Slick's hateful words further into the black hole of everything that had happened _Before._

The captain's office was between the mess and Chopper's barracks and Chopper stopped in the corridor and eyed the office door thoughtfully. Captain should be in his office. Chopper paced a bit, still uncertain. It would be a good time to ask, he was sure he could say the words. He stood by the door and raised his hand to announce a visitor, but the rookie walked around the corner and Chopper dropped his fist.

"Hey, Chopper. That was pretty impressive today." The rookie was new to the 501st; a heavy gunner right off Kamino. He'd come onto the _Resolute_ with the rest of the new troopers from Kamino and today had been his first practice with the 501st. It had been everyone's first practice with this new set-up of General Skywalkers. The rookie had been hit early, but no earlier than anyone else and Chopper thought it might have been the spacing heavy gunners took in formation.

Chopper ducked his head as usual, turning his scars to the wall. He chewed the inner side of his cheek then quickly glanced at the rookie. "Mostly the commander's doing," he offered. He knew this rookie had a name and ran through his memory for it but came up empty. At least the rookie didn't try to circle around and see Chopper's scars.

The rookie paused and shook his head. "No. I think fewer than one in ten troopers would recover from a Force push and come up firing like you did. Even the generals looked impressed."

Chopper raised an eyebrow. "The generals?" His voice was questioning but the other trooper nodded his head.

"You're good, Chopper. Can I ask you to spar later tonight? Maybe teach me a few tricks?" He gave a hopeful grin, his eyebrows raised in question.

Chopper shook his head. He didn't like to spar with too many people; usually Coric or Kix, both medics who knew about his scars. He always kept the shirt on, even when sparring with them. Jester was on board the _Resolute_ with Kenobi's 212th and Chopper wanted to spend some time sparring with him as well as - _not_ reminiscing but making new memories. "I don't think so." He was astonished to see actual disappointment on the other clone's face and relented. "Tomorrow," he allowed. Then he became hard again. "Early morning. At the start of first shift. Medics Coric and Kix will be there. Probably Jester from the 212th."

The clonetrooper nodded with a lop-sided smile then continued down the hall. "Thanks. By the way, I'm Caber."

Chopper leaned against the wall, frowning. Why the _kriff_ had he agreed to spar the rookie? He glared at the captain's closed door. He'd talk with Captain Rex tomorrow. They were headed to CIS-dominated space and Chopper expected a ground battle soon. But not today. Not tomorrow. He had time. He turned to follow Caber toward the mess but heard the door even as he took his first step.

Rex stepped out, worn but clean workout clothes on his muscular frame, his golden hair still damp. He glanced at Chopper then stood still. Chopper came to parade rest.

"Can I help you, Chopper?"

Chopper didn't say 'no, sir' fast enough and Rex had his office door open fully. "Come on in, Chopper."

Chopper had been in the captain's office once before, when he had joined the 501st but that had been on Christophsis and there had been no door. Chopper was glad this was a different office, doubly glad there was a door.

This time Rex sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Not official and Chopper was glad for that as well. Rex gestured Chopper to the other chair.

"You did very good today, Chopper," he began. "General Kenobi was very impressed and wants to ask you some questions about how you kept your center even in a Force push." Chopper stiffened and frowned but Captain Rex continued. "Very informal, he said. If he calls you in the hallway or at the mess, that's what it will be for."

"I'll answer whatever he asks." Chopper nodded. He'd do his best not to shame the 501st. He'd do his best not to lose his temper to a superior officer, not to cower if General Kenobi stared at his scars. He was glad the captain was warning him, making sure he wouldn't be blindsided.

"I'll probably be there, Chopper." Rex leaned forward. "It won't be too difficult, he gets sidetracked into theoretical discussions beyond a mere trooper's comprehensive quite easily. It might even be during after-practice discussion."

"Yes, sir," nodded Chopper; grateful for the heads-up, grateful for the captain watching his back.

"What do you need, Chopper?" Rex asked and Chopper looked down at the deck.

"I'd like to ask a favor, captain. A real favor. One I may never be able to pay back, but I'll spend my time between now and then trying." Chopper's voice was low as he glanced up into the other man's face. "But it has to be you."

"What is it?" The captain tilted his head, his fingers touching his jaw. Curious. Listening.

"I don't ever want to go back to Kamino." There. He'd said it.

Captain Rex looked unsurprised and Chopper continued. "If I'm able, I'll take care of it myself. My worry is if I'm unconscious, paralyzed, or in a stasis tank. You're the only one who can order the medics to keep me on the _Resolute_, the only one who can make sure I don't go back."

"Why, Chopper." The captain leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. Thoughtful. Debating. Considering the request. And Chopper knew he'd have to explain this request and why he'd been so scared when they'd picked up the new battalions.

Chopper gesture to the scars of his face and head. "After this happened…"

"Geonosis?" Rex questioned and Chopper nodded.

"I was in a Kamino bacta tank for two weeks."

Rex raised his eyebrows in question and Chopper looked to the floor.

"I didn't tell the commander everything." Chopper stared at the wall a moment, the tip of his tongue slightly protruding from his lips as he considered. "Not everything," he repeated and the captain nodded as if he understood.

"They didn't expect me to …" Chopper paused. "They discussed completely reconditioning me. A clean wipe. You've heard of those?"

"Just as rumor. I've never heard of anyone…" The captain's voice withered to nothing. A clean wipe was said to remove everything leaving only the physical body, only a living, breathing being; leaving only a corpse with physical reflexes intact.

"Now you have, sir. They discussed it in front of me and I was scared that meant it was inevitable."

Rex looked down at the floor, a twisted frown on his face, then back at Chopper. Rex nodded his head softly, already agreeing to this favor. "They shouldn't have done that to you, Chopper."

"There's more, sir." Chopper breathed out a hard stream of air. "Later, I took some more damage; gunship crash with 87% burn. They sent me back to Kamino in stasis. Three days in bacta and I'm fine. I'm ready to go to my new assignment but they didn't mark me return to duty. There were four days of 'interviews', questions, tests. I didn't know why, not a clue."

Rex looked at him oddly and Chopper wondered if he was shaking. He never noticed, was never aware of it; but Jester had once told him that he shivered on the rare occasions Kamino was mentioned.

"Then what happened?" Rex asked.

"They discussed reconditioning me. Again. With me standing there at attention ready to go back to my unit, wanting to go back and fight." Chopper froze for an instant, remembering those voices, so very calm. "Then they discussed terminating me, sir. They discussed terminating me simply so they could see what my brain looked like, so they could poke their cold, slimy fingers in and determine if the explosion had turned everything to mush or simply the consistency of sea jellie, so they could roll everything I am in their palms and …"

"Chopper!" Rex's voice was sharp and Chopper snapped his mouth shut.

"Sir. Sorry sir." He fought, struggling to still the shaking, struggling to loosen his fingers from tight fists. "I'm sorry, sir."

Rex leaned back in his chair, his own face pale. The he nodded. "I'll see to it, Chopper. I'll make sure you don't go to Kamino."

"Thank you, sir." Chopper stared at the floor, hearing those calm voices in his head discussing how they would dissect him, the muscles in his jaw clenching with hate and fear. He looked up from the wall to see the captain standing in front of him, his arm reaching for Chopper. Chopper reached up and Rex took hold; wrapping his capable hand around Chopper's forearm. A brother's clasp; and slowly, Chopper's hand slowly went around Rex's forearm in the answering grip. Silently he gave a quick nod, suddenly recognizing that he wasn't a placehold for a better trooper; suddenly recognizing that he _belonged_ to the 501st, that he belonged _with_ the 501st.

"Let's go to after-practice discussion, Chopper." Rex pulled him up from the chair and toward the door. Before he opened it, he turned to Chopper. "If you ever need to talk about what happened on Kamino or Geonosis or Christophsis; I'm willing to listen."

They walked to the mess together; a captain and his trooper.

* * *

Read and enjoy, remember to review... see you next Tuesday (or maybe just a bit earlier).


	14. Life on the Resolute  Discussion

**Discussion**

In the mess, Chopper couldn't take his regular table. The generals and commanders had taken it, but he expected that. They always took that table for post-practice discussion because they could look out and see the entire room. Jester had grabbed a wall-side table and was gesturing for him. There were two other men from the 212th with Jester as well as the rookie, Caber. Jester had pulled him a hot cup of caf. With a nod, Chopper strode to the table. There were several congratulatory pats on the back and Chopper steeled himself not to flinch as those hands touched him on his covered scars. He sat next to Jester, his back to the wall and the scarred portion of his face to Jester.

It wasn't as bad as Chopper imagined; wasn't as bad as it could have been. One of Jester's friends had looked at Chopper with scorn touching his hard face. Some troopers were like that; thinking that scars made you a failure; that you hadn't been fast enough or strong enough. Chopper had been like that right out of Kamino. Sometimes he still though his scars made him less than a perfect trooper. But he was a less than perfect trooper anyway. Slick had told him that often enough. _That was before_, he reminded himself, angrily. He was working hard in the 501st and his captain both knew and appreciated it.

But the trooper from the 212th said nothing about scars, only congratulating Chopper on his quick reactions during practice. "I'd ask how you did it, but I think General Kenobi will be asking. No need for you to explain it twice."

There was the hum and buzz of several hundred voices, the soft clatter of men getting caf as the mess filled to capacity and beyond with nearly a thousand troopers. General Kenobi stood and softly cleared his throat. The mess quieted.

"I want to say I thoroughly enjoyed that demonstration. It has never occurred to me, and very likely to very few other Jedi, to actually practice our skills from the point of view of the battlefield and with our troops. The Jedi are few and not trained to act in concert." He smiled slightly. "Much to the chagrin of the 212th, I will begin incorporating my training exercises with the troops. Beginning tomorrow. In the _Resolute_ hangar." General Kenobi gave them all a smile. "The 501st is invited to watch."

Commander Cody gave Captain Rex a look that clearly stated _what have you gotten me into?_ Rex's response was a satisfied smirk. Commander Tano covered her smile with her fingers and General Skywalker leaned against the wall with a satisfied grin. General Kenobi continued speaking.

"However, I was most impressed with Chopper's display of agility and recovery in reaction to a Force push, particularly at the end of a long exercise when everyone was exhausted."

Chopper stiffened, remembering that gentle, patient voice interviewing him after Slick turned traitor. He remembered the questioning. Some questions so devious Chopper hadn't understood their intent until hours after the interview; some questions such obvious traps a child could spot them and some questions he still didn't understand because they still didn't appear to be relevant.

Chopper didn't have to wonder if General Kenobi remembered him; remembered him as the one who took droid fingers. That was evident to Chopper in the General's blue eyes, sharp and clear like blue crystal. General Kenobi remembered and his patient voice once again turned in Chopper's direction.

"Can you explain from your point of view, Chopper?"

Chopper stood, his forehead wrinkled in thought as his jaw worked saliva in his dry mouth so his voice wouldn't stutter, shake or squeek. It was the same gentle, patient voice but a question so far removed from everything that had happened _before_.

Chopper waited until he was fairly sure he could speak clearly and coherently then he nodded. "It was similar to free space or jetpack training, General Kenobi, sir. In freefall. Keeping your movement coming from your hips. That's why I pulled up my legs; both to maintain momentum as well as presenting a smaller target. I tried to take advantage of the rear view HUD."

"How did you react so quickly?" General Kenobi nodded slightly, tacit approval and Chopper only had to swallow once to get out his next words.

"I wasn't expecting you to use the Force but when it came, it was like gravity had cut out. That's one of the common drills for jetpack, so I immediately reacted." He glanced around. There were nods from a few other troopers; troopers trained in null-gravity or jet pack. There was a big grin on Caber's face as he sat next to Chopper, though Chopper couldn't understand why. He knew the grin on Jester's face was for surviving Slick.

"What about Captain Rex or Coric? Why didn't they react the way you did?" General Kenobi had leaned forward slightly, his eyebrows like wing above his eyes. Chopper knew those - interest and... curiosity. Could Jedi actually be curious about ... things? It was a question for a different day.

Chopper thought a moment. "In battle, the captain has to think about the objectives, about the men, about the commander and the general. He has to come up with alternatives if something doesn't go right. Coric also has to pay attention to a lot of external factors, because he's the next in command as well as chief medic. Me, I just follow orders, usually very simple ones like 'shoot until all the droids are in pieces."

There was laughter and Chopper felt a moment's remembered shame. No, they weren't laughing at him; he'd made the joke. He glanced toward the command table with a small smile on his face. Rex caught it and nodded slightly.

General Kenobi was nodding, his arms folded over each other; one hand stroking his beard in contemplation. "I see." Chopper began to sit. That hadn't been too bad.

"One more question, if I may?"

Chopper stood at parade rest waiting for the question then astonishment bloomed in him. The general was waiting for permission. Chopper nodded, hoping he hadn't taken too long to figure _that_ out, hoping General Kenobi wasn't upset.

"How did you know it was me who used the Force?" The general didn't appear angry, simply curious; his eyebrows again like the wings of aiwhas.

That wasn't too bad either; it was a question he could answer.

"We've practiced with Force pushes before but this felt different. General Skywalker has a Force push that's all turbulent and away. Commander Tano has more stickiness to her Force push. When she pushes, it's like moving in bacta gel. I would have had a harder time aiming but I wouldn't have moved as quickly upside down."

General Kenobi was startled, his lips slightly open and his hands slightly raised but saw several other men from the 501st nod their heads. "Fascinating." His eyes glittered and Chopper knew that Jedi could be curious. The General started to ask another question, but General Skywalker touched his arm.

"Later." Skywalker's voice was so quiet, Chopper didn't hear it; but he saw the form of the word and an amused smile on Skywalker's lips.

Chopper sat. He glanced at Jester's friends. The hard one nodded at him briefly, then turned to hear the remainder of the post-practice commentary. He'd be good at the practice, precise. Chopper decided he'd watch the practice of the 212th tomorrow. He'd be there with water and electrolytes for Jester. Chopper glanced at Caber who still had the grin on his face and gave Chopper a quick nod before turning his attention back to the command table. Maybe Caber would sit next to him with water and electrolytes for the hard man and his partner; Chopper could point out good and bad moves.

It wouldn't be bad at all.

* * *

Next week - is the aftermath of the Battle of Queel (I'm pretty sure).

Please read and enjoy.

Reviews are nice.


	15. Life on the Resolute - After Queel

**Life on the **_**Resolute**_

**After the Battle of Queel**

Queel had been miserable…

Chopper lay in his bunk, his injured leg elevated and the data pad in his hands. He shook his head and tilted it, his ears still felt water-logged even after three days. The _Resolute's_ bacta tanks were full at the moment; though he'd probably still need one by the time those troopers were healed up. That was ok; this was the _Resolute_ and Sergeant-medic Coric would be in charge of his medical. He wouldn't have to worry about being sent to Kamino.

"They self-destruct. Miserable spiders." He muttered to himself, circling and making a note with the stylus. He could see it on the vid from Rex's helmet and confirmed by a peripheral from Hardcase. The spider droid's explosion went outward from the single point; an equidistant explosion beginning within the droid. Most droids didn't self-destruct; usually only those with minimal intelligence permitted it. It would be an interesting problem but if the _shabla_ spider droids could self-destructed; then it might be possible for the far more common B1s to do so as well, the AI capacity was similiar between the two. Chopper shuddered at the image of an entire battlefield of B1 droids exploding as he and the other clones attacked. He brought his mind back to the problem of how did they make the spider-droids self-destruct. Then he'd worry if it was applicable to the B1s.

Chopper continued watching the vid. Rex had a good way of looking at things and Chopper was hoping Rex would share the settings with him. Rex's vid was overlaid with several different displays including IR/UV, troop count, two miniature overlook vids from the medics, map displays, terrain splashes, droid tracker; Rex paid more attention to what he heard, following the calls from other troopers, from the general than he paid to his visuals. He had to; he had real-life visuals only once every five screens until his heartbeat went above 140, then real-life visuals every third screen. Chopper wouldn't have access to some of those displays but Rex had integrated them beautifully and _that_ was what Chopper wanted.

There was a knock at the door. Chopper ignored it twice before he heard Coric's voice in the corner, where his helmet was cached with the rest of his armor.

"Let me in, Chopper, or I'll put you in med unit." Chopper glanced at the chron, was it already time for Sergeant Coric…? Chopper sighed and used the remote to unlock the door even as he pulled the cover over his naked body.

Coric was wearing his garrison fatigues. There was bacta gel smeared over ground rash on one side of his face. He had a modified medkit in one hand and several large bottles of water in the other. He set the water within arm's reach of Chopper then pulled up a chair and sat near the foot of the bunk looking over Chopper's leg.

"How does it feel?" He asked, the analyzer glowing blue over the red opening of flesh gleaming with bacta.

They'd found Chopper under one of the crumpled swamp speeders in the search for troopers after the battle, the twisted barrel of a blaster cannon through his lower leg, both bones shattered. He'd been in water up to his chin and small water creatures had already begun inhabiting and feasting on the wound. But he had his blaster ready in his hand, in case they hadn't been his brothers. They'd found Ten not far away, thrown from the vehicle into a tree with enough force to shatter his armor. Chopper didn't have a roommate anymore. He didn't regret it, Ten had stared at his scars. Even after death, Ten had continued staring until Kix gently shut his eyes. But Chopper did wish that Ten had simply moved to another unit like the others who'd also been in the barracks.

Chopper shrugged. "About like it's supposed to feel, sir. Bone-ache, itchy, healing." He glanced up from the data pad to acknowledge Sergeant Coric then returned his attention to the vid.

"Are you taking the pain meds?" Coric glanced over to the bed shelf. Most of them appeared to still be in the packet.

Again Chopper shrugged. "When I need them, sir." He made a quick note about the spider droid on the data pad.

"You need more than you're taking, Chopper." Coric said softly.

Chopper paused, the stylus hovering over the data pad surface. _The first interview with Sergeant Coric hadn't been that bad. Chopper didn't even have to asked before Coric pointed out the red stripped notation showing that all medical care was to be done 'at station' and explained that meant his care would always be local. The sergeant hadn't even made him strip but had simply gone over his prior injuries on the file and asked Chopper how he thought he was doing. Chopper had lied, of course. He didn't mention that the skin of his scars sometimes felt too tight or that sometimes his skull felt too thin. When he'd asked to see Chopper's personal med kit and Chopper opened it, the sergeant-medic had even commented on the arrangement which was as perfect as if his kit had just come out of Kamino. He had poked at it with the stylus. "Is that really how you prefer it?" _

_Chopper had bowed his head as one hand rubbed over his gloved fist. "No sir, but..." His voice faded as he remembered he wasn't in Slick's squad anymore; that Slick's requirement of everything perfect Kamino standard no longer applied._

_"Show me." Though it was an order, Sergeant-medic Coric had enough genuine curiosity in his voice to make it sound like he was asking a favor._

_And Chopper had quickly rearranged the contents the way he thought made the most sense on the battlefield. Adrenaline and heavy-duty painkillers most easily accessable. Trach tube then the blood clotters and small laser scapel for emergencies. The antihistimines, fungal cream, eyewash and dental glue were tucked into the back and under everything else because they'd only be used in down time; when there was enough time to unpack and repack the small kit._

_Chopper's fingers had hovered over the kit, ready to reassemble it into Kamino standard if Sergeant Coric told him. The sergeant had only nodded. "Nicely efficient setup." The sergeant-medic had turned and reached into a cabinet. "I think there's enough room to add a few of these. He had tucked some small packets into the kit and given Chopper a half-smile. "Remember to come back whenever you use up something and I'll re-issue whatever you need."_

_It was dismissal and Chopper had quickly closed up the kit and saluted the sergeant. When he returned to his barracks, he re-opened the kit to find out that the small packets were a dermal cream to help the skin of his scars. _

They had helped and Chopper owed Sergeant-medic Coric the truth.

"Nightmares," replied Chopper succinctly. His knuckles were white as he gripped the stylus. _K'atini, laughed Slick, three-quarter man, hut'tuun. _He didn't think Sergeant-medic Coric would belittle him for the nightmares, but Slick had always said the nightmares made him weak, scared.

Coric looked at the floor. He'd read Chopper's medical file and Rex had told him that Chopper was to be left alone as much as possible; that he was never to be sent to Kamino. On his own, Coric had even offered Chopper the option of staying in his quarters rather than in the medical unit. Unlike most people who slept soundly under the painkillers, Chopper's nights were worse then, as though only the part of his mind that controlled his nightmares was asleep. In other words, Chopper didn't sleep when he was in medical.

"I can give you something to deaden just the nerves of the leg if you prefer though it probably won't do much against the deep bone ache. It'll last for a couple of days but requires you to roll a bit and take a shot in the glutes."

"That might be alright, sir" Chopper nodded as he spoke, recognizing that Sergeant Coric had already gone beyond what was required. Then he curled up the corner of one side of his lips, trying out some humor. "Never knew you for that kind of brother."

Coric snorted as he reached into the medkit. "Hardly. Not like your friend Jester." But he did give a quick grin at Chopper's words.

Chopper set the data pad on the bed shelf and slowly used the strength of his arms to roll onto his side. He hissed as pain jagged up his leg all the way to his diaphragm. He felt Coric's warm hand against his leg and back, steadying him, touching his scars and Chopper stiffened.

"They're just scars, Chopper." Coric's voice was gentle. "Relax if you can."

"How is Jester doing, Sergeant?" Chopper didn't relax, but he was still, allowing Coric to shift his hands to his medic's kit.

"Jester'll be out of the bacta tank tomorrow." Coric set the dosage, rolling the tube in his hands to bring it to body temperature. "He'll come visit you right off, I'm sure. Then _he_ can get your water and meals." Coric smiled, he usually felt awkward around the quiet conundrum that was Chopper. "I should have a tank ready for you in two days and then you'll probably be only a quarter to half day in the tank for the leg."

"No one's make trouble for him, are they?" Chopper asked after a moment. He felt the cold sting of antiseptic on his naked skin, the sharp pinch of injection, then the liquid warmth of painkiller as it seemed to flow down his body.

"No. The captain wouldn't allow that and neither do I. Commander Cody spoke with Jester; he was worried you two would spend too much time together, giving rise to rumors about…" Coric let his words fade, but Chopper knew what he meant.

"It's why we limit time together, sir, or stay in a group with other troopers." Chopper paused, staring at nothing with the tip of his tongue touching his upper lip. Then he shrugged and went back to inspecting the surface of the wall which seemed to have a slight curve in it. Coric knew he'd keep that thought – whatever it had been – to himself.

"Jester's a popular guy," Coric continued to keep the room from an embarrassed silence. "He's said to be kind, gentle, imaginative."

"The traitor used to mock him for that." Chopper's voice was harsh but low and Coric wasn't sure if he'd been meant to hear that.

"He's friendly and outgoing. I've sparred with him in the gym and he's unconventional and wily; he's hard to beat. I've heard rumors from a medic in the 212th that he's up for sergeant."

"He'll make a good sergeant. Probably one of the best. Ouch, _kriff_, Coric," Chopper jerked, twisting to see what Coric was doing. "That hurt." Then he froze. "Sorry, Sergeant Coric, I didn't mean any dis..."

Coric shook his head. "Coric is fine, Chopper. Sorry about the pain, should be alright now." Coric stroked the edge of skin then withdrew the needle, wiping away a drop of blood. "I had to go deep to get to a nerve bundle."

"Feels a lot better already, sir." He tried the sergeant's name on his lips in the silence of the Sergeant-medic putting away his equipment, "Feels a lot better already, Coric." Slowly Chopper shifted back into position. Coric helped him; gently holding the leg from being jostled and keeping the cover over him, Chopper's modesty being legendary.

"I'll remember that. If you don't have any problems sleeping, I'll put this as your primary anodyne." Coric professionally twisted the cover away from Chopper's wound, tucking it under the upper part of his leg.

Chopper nodded, looking down. He was as ashamed of his nightmares as much as his scars. "That would be good; if it works ok."

Coric stood and slid the chair back to its normal position. He glanced around the quarters. There were eight racks in upper/lower configuration; seven were closed off, unoccupied. Most of the men originally with Chopper had asked for reassignment to other barracks, other sergeants or squad leaders. They'd all given reasonable excuses; developing friendships, learning skills - nothing about avoiding Chopper. Only Ten had stayed; he hadn't liked Chopper any more than any of the others but he lacked the imagination or incentive to seek another berth. Coric wondered if Caber would ask Captain Rex to move in with Chopper once he was out of medical; he seemed to like the surly, scarred trooper. Rex, also, seemed to have some respect for him that went beyond the work he did on droids.

Coric continued inspecting the barracks room. Armor locks between the bunks were empty except for Chopper's unmarked armor. It had dents, scraps; certainly not a rookie's armor, but lacking color. Coric had seen Chopper's armor through his own helmet. Chopper had carefully removed all the ultra violet Kaminoan designs invisible to the light spectrum of the human eye. The chest by Chopper's bunk held everything else of Chopper's and Coric suspected it was only assigned gear, nothing personal. The walls were stark. "Who cleaned your armor after battle, Chopper?"

"I did." Chopper shrugged not looking up from the data pad.

Coric frowned. That was simply wrong. Someone should have done it for him; always the unwounded set their brothers' armor to rights. Cleaned it and set it in the armor locks to wait for the trooper's return; or cleaned it to return to Kamino.

"Chopper," Coric's voice was hesitant. "When I bring your dinner, would you like me to bring a deck of cards? Maybe we could play a bit of sabacc?"

Chopper didn't answer for a while, chewing the inside of his cheek while he stared at the 'pad screen. He glanced at the wall and Coric wondered if that hollow space was just a trick of the light. After a few moments more of silence Coric decided he'd made a mistake, that Chopper was trying to find a good way of saying 'don't bother me'.

"If you'd rather not, that's fine," Coric began.

"I don't know how to play," Chopper admitted slowly, ashamed. _Always ashamed. Are you proud, Slick?_ "You need friends to play."

Chopper turned toward the wall, keeping his eyes down the best he could and set down the data pad and stylus. He ignored Coric's exit. _Didn't think so. Coric has friends. He doesn't need another, especially me._

He'd been too soon injured to learn to play cards with his brother squad and they'd all died on Geonosis anyway. He'd been too tentative, afraid of what had happened on Kamino, and too ashamed of his new-made scars, to make friends with the second squad and then injured again. His third assignment had been to Slick's squad and he'd been warned not to play sabacc in that squad. He found out that no one in that squad played sabacc except Slick and Slick played for blood. _Are you proud of what you've done, Slick? Not just treason but destroying good troopers._

At least, Jester hadn't taken permanent damage. He still cleaned his blaster first thing after every battle, then his armor; but now it was only good habit and not the compulsive _need_ of before. Chopper hadn't heard him stutter since the night they'd captured Slick and hearing from Coric that - maybe - he'd make sergeant; that was good news. He'd heard that Gus had run into some problems with his new sergeant in the 41st Elite. He hadn't heard much about Sketch, assigned to the Coruscant Guards, nor about Punch though he knew Punch was with the 224th. But Jester was doing well. Both he and Jester kept their ears open for information about the others though Chopper wasn't sure why. _Slick's legacy_.

When Coric came back with dinner, he'd brought his own as well as the deck of cards. He pulled out Chopper's locker to use as a table and Chopper eyed him warily as he set the data pad on the bed shelf.

Chopper hadn't smiled or welcomed him; but neither did Chopper ask him to leave. After they ate in near silence, Chopper reached for the deck of cards and slowly went through the seventy six cards one by one. Coric set the remainders of dinner aside; he'd take them back to the mess later.

"Have you heard from Captain Rex?" Chopper asked absently as he set the deck onto the makeshift table.

Coric shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, something about Commander Tano podracing Seppie spies on Mon Gazza." He picked up the card and began shuffling them.

Chopper stared him with a deep furrow between his eyebrows wondering if that was a joke or not.

* * *

Wasn't supposed to post until Tuesday, but I just couldn't wait!

Next chapter within 2-3 days.

As always, read and enjoy and review.

... and Wookiepedia says that Commander Tano was, indeed, podracing and catching spies on Mon Gazza.


	16. Malevolence arc - Kaliida Medical

**Malevolence Arc**

**Kaliida Shoals Medical Center**

There were always more battles to fight.

At Kothis Chopper had been following Commander Tano through the streets while General Skywalker and Gold Squad did some fancy flying. That had been a messy battle; somehow the seppies had been able to block communications and the ground squads found it difficult to coordinate attacks. Chopper had gotten limited communications by running the private links of their helmets into a looped array when the command links had died. It had been good enough and at the end, Captain Rex had nodded at him, "Good work, trooper".

On the platform city of Denfrandi on Taloraan he'd gotten some good vids of droidekas to study. Caber, with his big Z6, had moved in next to Chopper, covering him, letting him concentrate on the vids. Chopper had also gotten a vid of the commander on some giant bird creature. She had looked like she was enjoying it. He'd sent the vid to her office console, but didn't think she'd seen it yet. They'd all been a little busy but the droideka vids were really excellent and he owed Caber.

Commander Tano had gone with Skywalker, Kenobi and Rex on some secret mission then Chopper and his brothers had been called to Zygerria as back-up for General Plo Koon's Wolfpack. That hadn't turned out badly at all. Using jet-packs, they had rescued a Shili population of Togruta from slavery and been counted as heroes. That had been pleasant; almost as pleasant as the freedom of the jet-packs. They'd gotten a small five-day break as some troopers were chosen from the combined companies for a garrison to protect the Shili population and that was also pleasant. Chopper took most of the time to categorize his vids and update his information. Caber had been wounded and while he was in medical Chopper went to his barracks offering Caber's squad brothers help with Caber's armor. Chopper had felt odd, sitting in another barracks with other troopers, listening as they talked, his hands cleaning another trooper's armor. He'd felt odd, but not unwelcomed. In retrospect that had been quietly pleasant as well.

There'd been one Shili female who had talked to Chopper. He'd kept his helmet on, of course, but she had talked nicely, kindly at him. He hadn't spoken much either; simply answered whatever questions she had the quickest he could. She'd asked how to use a blaster and, after asking the commander's advice and the captain's permission, he'd taken her to a non-populated area and shown her.

He let her practice with his deece; standing behind her and putting his hands on hers to guide, touching her arms with his fingers adjusting her grip, putting his hands around her waist and hips to place her in a firm stance. They were only whisper-touches that barely brushed against her clothing, only whisper touches that burned him in the night though he wasn't sure why.

When he was called into formation to leave, she'd told him she would miss him and gave him a kiss.

On the cheek.

Of his helmet. Of course.

Beneath his helmet he hadn't smiled. Of course.

But it had been extremely pleasant and Chopper had thought about smiling. He ignored the laughter of the other troopers, especially Luck and Twelf who had jeered at 'three quarter man and the pretty girl'.

That kiss on his bucket was still on his mind when the transport gunships were ambushed by the remnants of a CIS company. They'd taken care of it, blasting droids with the transport guns, landing to disembark and following their Jedi into battle.

Chopper had the sudden unhappy thought that he'd shown the Shili woman how to use a blaster and now she might think she could fight. She couldn't fight, not like he could. She'd never survive an attack like this; droids attacking from multiple angles. Then his mind was on the battle; cold, efficient, deadly. He saw Rex take a blast to his chest but keep going, Jig went down, alive but curling into a fetal position. Then Chopper had that cold, breath-taking shock of a blast to his ribs and the ground slammed into his face.

Chopper's eyes whipped open as consciousness overtook him. His breathing shuddered in pain as he looked; first thing, always first thing, checking the location code inside his helmet. It was an unfamiliar number and he began to calm; it wasn't Kamino; that code was burned into his memory. Where was he? The location coding flashed again, alternating letters instead of the numerical coding now; Kaliida Shoals Medical Station.

Chopper's breath softened from his anxiety and he turned his head carefully as he was being transferred from ship to station, looking for others of the 501st and almost panicked at seeing a Kaminoan. He grabbed for his blaster, never mind the raging pain from his side, adrenaline streaking through his body. Captain Rex was next to him; two blaster wounds to the chest, burnt and reddened flesh seeping blood and other liquid through the armor, and reached over with his armored hand to lay it on Chopper's weapon.

"Stand down, trooper." Rex's voice was a ragged whisper. "I'm right beside you."

Trembling, Chopper had relinquished the blaster. His hands shook as one of the medical technicians triaged both him and the captain to a bacta unit. The blue lights and soft bubbling of bacta reassured him he wasn't going to be dissected.

Not yet, anyway. Not until the Kaminoans saw him.

"Let me get your armor," said one of the clone technicians as he started to remove Chopper's helmet. For an instant he paused, looking over Chopper's scars. Then he continued to remove the armor, being particularly careful in removing the chest plate. Still, Chopper's breath had hitched at its removal and ensuing pain until the technician spread bacta and analgesic over the wound

"It's not that bad," Chopper told him from experience with a harsh voice. "Less than a day in bacta. More important; how is my captain?" There were two technicians working on Captain Rex; one removing the armor, the other quickly prepping him for the tank. Rex had the limp, waxy look of a dead man, but they wouldn't be working on him if he was dead.

"He'll be in a bacta tank before you," said the technician working on him. He spared a glance at the monitors attached to Chopper's captain even as his fingers worked on removing the remainder of Chopper's armor, more quickly than he had removed the breast plate. "He's alive and stable. He'll stay that way."

"Good," affirmed Chopper. He grit his teeth and frowned, then spoke again. "How often do the Kaminoans inspect the healing tanks?" His tone must have betrayed what he felt. The technician's fingers froze then continued removing his armor, more slowly this time.

"There's only Nala Se and she inspects daily, more often if necessary." The technician paused and glanced into Chopper's mismatched eyes before continuing his work. "You don't have to worry. She has interest only in healing; not in research."

Chopper was sure he couldn't believe that. He glanced over to his captain, surprised to see him already in a tank, a breather on his face. They'd worked fast to get him into a healing tank.

"Your turn." The technician had the breather on his face and him in the tank quickly. The gel of bacta was cool against his wound, cool against his skin. Chopper decided not to sleep even though he wouldn't be able to do anything if the Kaminoan inspected him while he was in the tank.

In the last few minutes of Chopper's time in the bacta tank, Jester and Coric came into the room. Jester looked up into the blue tank and smiled, tapping the new sergeant marks on his armor, then both troopers sat and did a quick cleaning of Chopper's armor. The chest plate was new and Jester began removing the invisible designs. Coric, a data pad in hand, was speaking to his brother medics, occasionally gesturing to one tank or the other. Chopper had seen some other troopers from the 501st and 212th. Sergeant Kano and Jig were both there as was Waxer, a scout from the 212th Chopper was acquainted with through Jester.

The glowing ring at the bottom and top of his tank brightened and the burble of bacta as it emptied distracted Chopper from the men outside the tank. He took several deep breaths and tensed then released muscle groups. They opened the tank and Chopper was pleased that he could actually stand and lift his foot to walk weakly out of the tank. Bacta did that; healed you up but wore you down. Jester was beside him and took his arm. One technician almost slapped him on the back in camaraderie, but paused at the sight of the scars and that gave Chopper time to move away from him.

"How are you doing, Chopper?" Coric's voice was pleased.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes, Sergeant Coric," Chopper took a deep, cleansing breath as he touched the new skin on his side and chest, still covered with old scars then pulled on the clean body suit the technicians had set with his armor. "Congratulations Sergeant Jester."

Jester laugh, slapped him on the shoulder, "Jester to you, Chopper," and went to check on those men in bacta tanks who belonged to the 212th.

"We'll be here for several day-cycles and have berths on the 23rd level. The _Resolute_ is on a mission." Coric gave a grin. "I've only heard rumors, mind you, but they say General Skywalker and Commander Tano have figured out that mystery weapon of General Grievous."

Chopper and Jester, returned from his quick round, nodded; Chopper pulling on his armor. He'd have to finish removing the Kaminoan design off the new chest plate, but that wouldn't take long. Jester had done most of it for him. Coric sat down and pushed aside items on the technician's table. He set down his data pad and pulled out the deck of cards from one of the modular pouches on his belt, gesturing to two chairs. "How about a little game of sabacc?" he asked Chopper and glanced at Jester. "I'll be here until the captain is out of the tank and would enjoy the company."

Sergeant Jester nodded. "I'll be here for a while. Only two men of the 212th are here, but they were caught in an explosive blast and I'll be here for a good while after your men are out of tanks."

Chopper didn't like medical; didn't want to stay in medical, didn't want to chance the Kaminoan coming in and inspecting his scars. He didn't think Coric would really enjoy his company though Jester would. Chopper did want to make sure the captain would be alright. Maybe Coric wouldn't let the Kaminoan take him away from the 501st.

"How about by the wall?" he suggested. Both sergeants nodded, knowing Chopper would be sitting with his scars turned to the wall.

* * *

Here begins the Malevolence arc...

As always, read and enjoy.

Next chapter in 3-4 days.


	17. Malevolence arc - Evacuating Kaliida

**Malevolence Arc**

**Attack & Evac**

Jester grinned and set down his cards. "Twenty-two," he called out in triumph. "Beat that if you can."

Coric shook his head and set his cards down. "Not me." He grinned and glanced at Chopper. "Can you put this 212th son of a Fett in his place?"

"No." Chopper set his hand down as well and leaned back in the chair, letting it rest against the wall. He had raised his hand to rub his chin and was about to ask Jester a question about being a new sergeant under Commander Cody and General Kenobi when the station alarms went off.

"Attention!" The voice was pre-programmed in soft, unaccented Kaminoan. "This is not repeat not a drill. All Kaliida Station personnel please initiate Level three evacuation procedures. All other personnel, please report to the nearest technician or proceed to the nearest channel port hangar for evacuation."

Chopper knew it would continue, giving updates, until whatever emergency had set it off was over. He pulled on his helmet and Jester followed suit. Coric slid the cards together and pushed them toward Chopper.

"In case you get bored en route," he said then turned to the medical technician, helmet in his hand. "I'm Sergeant-medic Coric, second in command of the 501st and can be useful in the evac. What's planned for the troopers in bacta tanks?"

"Nothing for the moment, sir" replied the technician. "The tanks are too heavy and the men too injured for an evac. We'll worry about them when we get to Level One." He chewed his lower lip and offered them slightly more information. "The tanks really can't be moved and I don't know if there is a contingency for them. Kaliida hasn't been in operation that long." He frowned and his voice was softer. "If there is a contingency... they didn't inform me."

Chopper snorted. "Means there is no contingency," he spoke privately to Jester who murmured in agreement.

"I'm worried about my captain _now_." Coric's voice was sharp and hard; very much like's Rex's when he gave orders.

Chopper's lips curled up at the corners under his helmet as he stepped behind and to one side of Coric. Jester, only an instant slower, matched his movements. Both of them in support positions for Coric.

The technician blinked at suddenly facing three armored troopers then turned toward the captain's bacta tank with a gesture that could only mean 'follow me'. He touched a few keys on the console, checked a digital readout. "He has another quarter cycle."

Coric stood for a moment looking up at Rex, knowing he heard everything, knowing he saw the flashing lights. Slowly Rex's bonde head nodded in the blue gel. "Begin cycling him down," ordered Coric.

"But," the technician started to object.

"He's command level; he'll be needed and more useful out here. And just a quarter cycle…" Coric shook his head. "That's almost nothing, isn't it Chopper?" He glanced back at Chopper with a small smile.

Chopper nodded to the technician, but snorted in closed channel to Jester. "He won't have stamina and he'll hurt. He'll need one of us keeping an eye on him." Jester nodded back, ready to do whatever was necessary.

"I'll make sure Coric knows," said Chopper though he was sure the medic already knew. "He'll want to armor up so let's go find the captain a new suit and chest plate."

As the technician began the process, Chopper found the captain a new bodysuit while Jester retrieved a chest plate from supplies. Rex grimaced as Coric and the technician helped him out of the tank.

"Good call, Coric." Rex nodded at Coric as Chopper helped him with the shirt. It was easy to tell his ribs pained him; bone required more healing than skin or muscle tissue or internal organs. He jerked and swallowed a hard breath as Chopper pulled the shirt on him.

"Bind up his ribs for stability," Chopper told the technician quietly under the voice of Coric briefing the captain about events since they'd left Zygeria.

"Kaliida is obviously his next target; the most obvious GAR fixture around," supplied Rex as he stood and tested his bound side then slowly pulled down his shirt letting Chopper and Coric fasten the rest of his armor on him. "Naboo is close; is that the evac point?" He asked the technician who nodded. Then Rex glanced and gave a small smile to his men as Chopper handed him his helmet. He strode toward the door. "Coric, Jester, Chopper. For the moment you're with me. Technician, I would like you to begin cycling the bacta tanks for the less injured men; men who will be able to participate in an ordered evacuation."

"Yes, sir." The technician turned to his console. He knew it was a good idea even if his commander hadn't ordered it yet. Kaliida Shoals Medical Center hadn't had much time to develop full emergency procedures.

Even as they followed Captain Rex down the hallway, Chopper saw the emergency strobes set up a different, faster pattern and the voicetone let them know they had gone to Level Two evacuation status. The captain moved from a fast walk into a jog towards the command center of Kaliida Station, his arm protectively curled around his ribs, holding them against movement that obviously sent waves of pain through him.

They passed a docking bay where a thousand wounded clones in the soft clothing of a patient stood or sat with a back against the wall as they waited for the next transport ship. Vibrations of a departing frigate rippled through their boots. One clone technician seemed to be in command, answering questions and motioning people with his arms, occasionally glancing down at the console.

"Jester, you assist here as needed," commanded the captain. "I've got your helmet scramble set and will keep you on linked channel with Coric and Chopper."

Jester veered into the hangar bay with a nod. In his helmet, Chopper could hear the 'yessir'.

They all heard Rex's words to Jester. "You can be the last man on a ship, sergeant, but you'd better be on a ship. I've only borrowed you from Cody."

Jester laughed. "Yes sir."

_See Slick, see. Good men, all of them_. Chopper bit down on his lower lip, pushing thoughts of Slick into the back of his mind. Those unbidden thoughts came often, particularly in battle, and Chopper knew it was inculcated fear. Slick had tried to make him fail and he had fallen. He had collected the droid fingers to prove his strength and bravery; but only a scared man, a fearful man needed to prove anything.

_Captain Rex_. He kept his mind on his captain now. Rex would order something and expect it to be done. Chopper would do it; he had discovered he'd rather have the captain's trust than bits of metal.

They found the command center and Chopper skidded to a halt at the sight of a Kaminoan. The Kaminoan, female with no head crest and high caste from her gray eyes, was talking to a technician commander. Her head swayed on her long neck like a flower in the wind.

Chopper's hand went to his blaster, but he had enough presence of mind not to draw it.

"Ease up, Chopper." It was Rex, private channel for his ears alone. "You've already been released from medical. You're 501st and that makes you mine."

"Yes sir," growled Chopper in a low voice but he took up a position by the door to be, hopefully, ignored by the others in the room. The captain switched to external audio opening the channels for them all to hear through his link, including Jester.

"Captain Rex of the 501st. How can we assist, Commander Aliik? Madam Se?"

"We have over 50,000 clones to evacuate." Her voice was calm in the Kaminoan manner but her hands moved in a dance of fear. "Naboo has granted medical asylum and will be sending more ships to augment our small fleet."

"What's the ETA until the attack?"

"Much quicker than we anticipated." Commander Aliik slid his fingers over the console. "Perhaps just over a quarter cycle. We've been told it's an ion cannon capable of shutting down all systems in this station."

Chopper hissed inside his helmet. Only a quarter cycle? That was fast. They would be lucky to get even half the troopers away from Kaliida before then.

"Including bacta tanks?" asked Coric and the Kaminoan nodded.

"They will," she began in her soft, modulated voice but her nostrils twitched in agitation, "asphyxiate."

"One of our technicians suggested we remove partially healed troopers out of the tanks now and we've relayed that to all sections of Kaliida." Commander Aliik leaned forward, both arms straight against the console in the center of the room.

Madam Se spoke. "There will still be over 10,000 men incapable of surviving outside of a tank at this time."

_Like Jig and Sergeant Kano and Waxer and the other man of the 212th._

"Where do you need us?" asked Rex. "Where do you want us?"

"I believe you may be one of the higher ranking uninjured clones here. Will you serve on Naboo as liaison with the government there?" Aliik stood straight and pulled his hands from the command console.

"Do we know where the troopers are going? One place or will ships be going to different destinations? Rex nodded crisply

"A grassy plain with mild hills outside Theed." Aliik's lips twitched. "It's an old battle site."

"Supplies?"

"Unknown at the moment and not urgent." Commander Aliik gave a small shake of his head.

"I meant medical supplies," clarified Rex.

The Kaminoan sighed, her hands moving slowly in distress. "Ship med kits. Whatever Naboo will provide. Insufficient."

"Coric," Rex turned. "You're in charge of getting medical supplies from Kaliida to Naboo."

"Yes sir, Captain." Coric turned on his heel and was out the door.

"How will he do what is required?" asked Nala Se; her curiosity momentarily calming her agitation.

"I don't know," Rex moved next to Aliik to view the console. "That's his job."

_See Slick, it's not the way things are done, merely that they get done. When orders are clear_ …. Chopper paused, reveling for a moment in that little epiphany. _When orders are clear.._. Slick had rarely given clear orders. Captain Rex told his men the end result he wanted and moved out of their way; like the general, like the commander. Simply ordering some end result and ready to reevaluate and change plans at a moment's notice. Giving his men flexibility, trust. Not like Slick's micro-mismanagement.

"Chopper," called Rex as he was inputting their helmet codes into the console for Madam Se and Commander Aliik to reach him on the planet. "Have you ever been to Naboo?"

"No, sir." Chopper tried to shrink from the Kaminoan's eyes, as if she could see beyond his helmet.

"It's a nice place, trooper. I think you'll enjoy it." Rex's fingers finished with the console and he glanced up at Chopper. "You're on port side docking bay hangar on the 23 level. Most walking wounded are on that level and most of the pilots coming into that channel will be volunteers from Naboo."

"Expecting trouble?" Chopper asked through the helmet as he gave a quick nod to Commander Aliik and the Kaminoan then turned to the door.

Rex's voice in Chopper's helmet echoed its way to Coric and Jester's links. "Just differences between GAR and civilian protocol. Make sure you're on a ship also."

No longer in the room with the Kaminoan, Chopper grunted with relief. "Yes sir." He paused for an instant in the corridor, getting his bearings. "And you, Captain?"

"I'm going to contact Skywalker and Kenobi. Then I'll make my way to a ship and Naboo. Is that good enough?" There was a wry note in the captain's words.

"Yes sir. Let us know when you've left the station."

"Was that an order, trooper?" Rex chuckled. Chopper ignored the question as he began jogging down the hall toward the elevator. He heard both Jester's laugh and Coric's reply of 'Yes it is'.

Chopper found the cavernous docking bay where clones were coming by the thousands. The highly trained troopers were orderly but the technicians were glad for his help.

They were transporting the severely wounded now; men who should be in bacta tanks. Technicians had liberally doused them with bacta and analgesic and painkillers but they still moaned softly and it made Chopper pause and shiver in familiar sympathy. _Helpless_. Some men were in drugged sleep, others in a semi-conscious haze. _No trooper likes being helpless_.

No one objected when Chopper crowded the volunteer ships, when he put more severely wounded on flights under the oversight of the less wounded. On some of the frigates there'd been a few bacta tanks and the technicians filled those up first.

"Watch over your brothers," Chopper told the men he helped move onto the frigates and flyers. They nodded, moving, making space, holding more wounded brothers close. Chopper felt something hurting his chest; a constriction, a pain that almost made him want to cry as he contemplated his brothers and wondered if he'd been fully healed up.

Captain Rex was already planetside; beyond their helmet receiver range. Coric had let them know he'd gone with the captain.

"Captain Rex's men." It was Commander Aliik's voice on their helmet comms. "Please enter the next shuttle in your bay. The _Malevolence_ has been sighted and is closing. Our technicians will finish loading the men."

It was a lie and Chopper knew it. There were still too many wounded and too few technicians, every trooper there knew it. He glanced around the hangar to see too many clones still waiting patiently, talking softly, seeing to each other's needs. Rex had told him to follow Commander Aliik's orders; they'd been told by the captain to be on a shuttle; that he'd need them planetside. For an instant, overwhelmed by the view of his wounded brothers patiently waiting as they knew...

Chopper turned abruptly. "Jester?" he asked over their channel even as he shoved a carton of supplies into the cargo hold of the frigate. It was grabbed by several assisting hands.

"I'm good, Chopper, in flight and Naboo-bound." Chopper could hear Jester's smile. "I'm even in the cockpit jump seat and the pilot is female."

"Not your type, Jester." Chopper said as he pulled a trooper's arm around his shoulders to get the man into the hold.

"I'm never one to pass up an opportunity for new experiences, Chopper." Jester's voice was a bit smug. "And you're assuming that I've even had the opportunity to develope a 'type'. For all anyone knows, she could be my type."

"I'll finish this shuttle in a moment." Chopper pulled another man into the cargo hold. He had around 500 men crowded in a vessel for just over half that.

"Don't make that a moment too long, Chopper," warned Jester.

Chopper pushed a lift onto the shuttle; the man on it had no legs and that jolted Chopper's senses. He should have been sent to Kamino. Chopper's hands continued working while his mind whirled. The legless man grabbed another wounded clone and pulled him on the lift to share it.

The ship was full; all seats taken and the floor area crowded with men sitting, standing or on anti-grav stretchers and lifts.

"All in," yelled Chopper to the civilian pilot through the intercom. "Door is secure."

"It's a hatch," yelled the pilot back at him; some rumpled man who had volunteered his ship and his time, but certainly not his good nature. "It's a _najlin_ hatch."

Chopper figured _najlin_ was the Naboo equivalent of _kriffing_. "The _najlin_ hatch is secure, too." Chopper retorted to the chuckles of nearby brothers and there was silence from the pilot. Then a loud, raucous hoot of laughter rang through the ship from the cockpit.

Chopper sat, suddenly realizing he was thirsty. The motors of the cargo transport churned and the metal decking and bulkheads vibrated. He was about to stand and look for some water when a brother's hand passed him a bottle. Chopper muttered his thanks. For a moment he looked at it, worried about pulling off his helmet and showing his scars. He shouldn't be worried. By rights every man here had scars and the man with no legs… but habit was strong.

"Remove it, Chopper," said a familiar voice. "You've been working hard. Don't get dehydrated."

Slick's voice! Chopper froze.

Slick's voice but not Slick's words; Slick had never cared. Chopper turned to see Gus, face white in pain, his split goatee more evident against that paleness, leaning against the bulkhead. Chopper glanced at him, wondering how he had missed identifying Gus as he'd been loading the men. He was in the soft clothing of a patient.

With deliberation, Chopper removed his helmet, sliding the comm unit to his shoulder. With equal deliberation he opened the bottle and took a large mouthful of water and swallowed. Then he turned to the trooper next to him.

"What happened to you, Gus?" he asked softly. "Last I heard you were with the 41st Elite?"

"Last I heard you were court martialed." Gus's voice was low, privacy in the crowded hold. Chopper nodded.

"Court martialed; stripped of rank, of everything." He took another swallow. "But recommended for transfer, not reconditioning." He set his elbows to his knees, letting the bottle dangle in his fingers. "I'm with the 501st now."

Gus shook his head. "That can't be good. Captain Rex was part of the debriefing team. He'll give you a hard sergeant, be watching you every second for... mistakes."

Chopper shook his head wondering what word Gus had almost said instead of 'mistakes'. "He's a fair captain and the 501st," Chopper paused, "we've been in a lot of battles. We never have a full company." Chopper smiled as he watched the deck. "He assigns me as sergeant's aid for every new squad. He has me act as commander's second sometimes, let's me know when I've done good work."

Chopper suddenly glared into Gus's eyes then dropped his head to glare at the deck beneath him. "_He_ never did that. _He_ never told me when I'd done good work." Chopper turned away, the water suddenly sour in his mouth. He wouldn't say the traitor's name for hate. _For a few words of praise, Slick, we would have given you our souls._

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Gus's voice was suddenly his own, not Slick's. "They never told me."

"Did you ask?" Chopper glanced around the cargo hold. The troopers were helping each other; passing around water, quietly talking with each other and he felt that constriction in his chest again. It was as though his lungs had ballooned in size trying to escape out of his ribs and his armor. He ran a quick body-diagnostic check but the helmet said his vitals were fine.

"No. I don't think they wanted me to know. But," Gus lowered his head, suddenly as interested in the deck as Chopper. "But Sketch and Punch were my first squad. I came out of Kamino with them and Jester."

Chopper chuckled, suddenly realizing that he had never asked either; that only Jester had felt it important. He leaned back, more relaxed. A trooper's first squad was special; they were usually the brothers he had trained with since the beginning, brothers who knew a trooper from the time he'd been a cadet. Chopper felt a moment's sorrow for his own first squad, long dead on Geonosis.

"Jester's with the 212th. You'll see him on Naboo. He's doing well enough with his new company. He recently made sergeant."

There was a snort of disbelief from Gus. "That _k'atini_?"

"Gus." Chopper leaned his head back against the bulkhead, suddenly tired and angry. "Right now you're wounded. But if you keep having that kind of attitude, I will challenge you to one on one; not for Jester but because that is one _kriffing_ attitude that needs a serious adjustment."

For a moment Gus was quiet then he sighed and shifted. "My sergeant says that. That I've got an attitude. And I've been called out several times for one on one because of my 'attitude'." He rubbed a palm over his face. "I don't see it, Chopper. I've gotten past the point where I believe he's wrong but I can't see it." Gus's voice held a desolate note.

Chopper nodded. "If you can't see it, you can't fix it."

"I want to fix it, Chopper. I know that this is a new chance to not be associated with the traitor, but I don't know how."

"So that's what _he_ did to you," murmured Chopper as he finished the water.

Gus tilted his head, looking a Chopper sideways. "What do you mean?"

"Did you see what _he_ did to me? What he encouraged _you_ to do to me?"

Gus licked his lips then gave a single nod. He opened his mouth, perhaps to apologize, but Chopper continued speaking.

"What he did to Jester? How he encouraged all of us to treat Jester?"

Again Gus nodded slightly; frowning as the memory of Slick's actions rolled over him, more clearly destructive in hindsight.

"Sketch and Punch had each other and because of that were harder for him to get to. So who did that leave?"

"Me? But he liked me?" Gus asked plaintively. "Didn't he?"

Chopper shook his head. "I don't think he did; don't think he could like any of his brothers. I think he was just setting you up so he could knock you down."

Gus frowned at that then sighed. "Maybe you're right." They lapsed into silence for a moment, each with his own thoughts, his own regrets. "What about Sketch and Punch?"

"You still haven't told me how you got here." Chopper pushed the empty bottle to one side.

"An AT-RT fell on me. Busted up most of my ribs; punctured a lung. They pulled me out of a bacta tank early. I can still feel the ribs shift."

Chopper gave a soft grunt. "I can bind your ribs if you need."

"That would help," admitted Gus and Chopper stood to search the supply carton he'd pushed onto the ship.

"Sketch is with the Coruscant Guards while Punch is with the 224th. Mimban the last I heard." Chopper pulled out material for binding Gus's ribs and a small packet of caplets. "Do you need a painkiller, Gus?" Chopper handed the small pack to Gus.

"I can wait." Gus slipped the packet into a pocket. He stared down as Chopper began taping his ribs with the wrap. "Chopper," said Gus in a low voice that carried no further than Chopper's ears, "I'm sorry I laughed."

Chopper paused, his mind drawing back to the bar, to a dark-haired woman. "Why did you laugh?"

"Because he did, Chopper. Because I wanted him to like me, I wanted to be like him."

Chopper paused. "What about the sergeant you have now?"

"Yes, but he won't like me." Gus sighed. "I think he knows I was the traitor's second. I think they told him."

Chopper shook his head. "They didn't tell anyone. Give up on making him like you and just be a good trooper." Chopper thought another moment, slowly circling Gus's torso with the stabilizing wrap. "Why do you want him to like you?"

Gus looked at Chopper in confusion. "He's my sergeant. I need to work with him, need to be able to work with him and the rest of the squad.

That doesn't require like, Gus." Chopper gave a grunt. "Do you think any of the 501st _like_ me? Respect is enough."

Suddenly Jester's voice came through the comm unit on Chopper's shoulder. Deadly calm. "Chopper, get to a viewport."

Chopper handed the binding material to another trooper to help Gus, pulled on his helmet and pushed past wounded men to get to the cockpit

He saw the bright ring of ion plasma leave the _Malevolence_. It was the biggest _kriffing_ ship he'd ever seen; impossible to judge the size accurately with nothing to compare at close distance.

The ring of blue energy crackled, expanded, slipped around some of the fighters – both CIS and GAR. He recognized that dizzying flight of General Skywalker's and saw several other ships of Gold Squadron evade the weapon. Then the ring encircled some of the evacuation shuttles. It seemed on their tail, following them with predatory intent.

"_Skan-dree, ahalte_," shouted their pilot in reflex as he maneuvered the ship to pilot them away from the ion energy ring.

Chopper couldn't understand what the Naboo pilot was saying; but some things didn't need much translation. "Give me an open comm to the men."

"_Taio_," said the pilot as he gave a quick nod, simultaneously flipping a switch and pushing the entire freighter into an outside roll to avoid the ring. Chopper flexed his knees as he felt the gravity shift as the ship struggled to keep the floor decking 'down'.

"Hang on," called Chopper on the intercom. "We're taking evasive maneuvers. Gravity may cut out." That was likely the way this pilot was flying and the pilot nodded absently. "Hold on to the injured. I don't want bodies bouncing around the cargo hold."

Chopper glanced back to what he could see of the ships that had been circled. There were four GAR frigates as well as an equal number of Naboo ships acting as medical transport. _Malevolence's_ cannons were cutting the drifting GAR freighters to shreds even as the big ship was moving to target the medical station. The crackling blue ring passed the window and Chopper's helmet darkened automatically in response to that blinding light.

"Jester?" he called into his helmet's comm. But there was only silence and darkness.

* * *

Read, review, enjoy...

Next chapter... in 3 or 4 days.

Just a note about the episode - Rex doesn't show up much in this story arc; just once I think, behind Skywalker's shoulder. It was just a holovid, I'm sure.


	18. Malevolence Arc - Dead Drift

**Malevolent Arc**

**Dead Drift**

He glanced back to what he could see of the ships that had been circled. _Malevolence's_ cannons were cutting them to shreds even as the big ship was moving to target the medical station. The crackling blue ring passed the window and the helmet darkened in response to that blinding light.

"Jester?" he called into his helmet. But there was only silence and darkness.

Several long heartbeats later, the darkness cleared and Chopper could see that blue serpent sliding away, ringing to catch other unwary prey. More importantly Chopper could still feel the vibration of the engine beneath his feet, there was a dim yellow emergency light and the console board had small lights scattered on its surface.

"It missed us," he said in a surprised voice as he inspected the data in his helmet and saw the hands of the pilot in the light of the cockpit over the pilot's console of blinking jewels.

"Good flying." The pilot muttered as he flicked some switches. "Some proximity damage to hull electronics."

Chopper turned to private channel. "Jester?" There was still no answer. Chopper ran through his helmet logistics for a within-range scan. According to the scan there was no one other than one trooper in the cargo hold with active armor. Chopper thought for a moment looking out the window of the cockpit. To his right were other ships; dead in space, drifting without power. Jester was on one even though his transponder was dead. He'd said there was a female pilot – that wouldn't be GAR.

Chopper spared a glance back toward the station then to the GAR transports. He switched to thermal and hissed. The GAR freighters were beyond dead; cut to ribbons, steel sieves rapidly leaking heat into the vacuum of space. Already one of them was dimming from red to yellow. Soon it would flicker to blue then match the emply, lifeless blackness of space. Those men were dead or beyond hope. He looked, once again to the right. Those ships were further, also drifting but untouched by laser, full of men and dead life support. But they weren't leaking; they would slowly run out of air and heat. Those men would suffocate or freeze in time, but they were alive now. He flicked off the thermals.

He tapped the pilot for attention and pointed out the window at a smaller Naboo ship. "Can you get close enough for ship to ship transfer? We'll take on survivors."

The pilot gestured toward the GAR freighters. "Why not the bigger ships? Closer? Easier to set up transfer."

"No," said Chopper. "The bigger ships are too close to the battle zone, they've been cut to ribbons already – I doubt if there's anyone still alive. It would take too much time to search for the living and not enough room in your ship." He lied to the pilot. He knew there were live brothers in those frigates. But with the ships leaking air and heat, they'd be dead before they could be reached. "We aim for the smaller ones."

The pilot, knowing the lie, nodded his head glumly, turned the vessel toward one of the smaller ships caught by the ion cannon, matching velocity, spin and yaw.

Chopper switched on the loudspeaker. "We're going to make a detour; there are other civilian ships dead in space. We're going to attempt ship to ship transfer. It will be crowded, but the first ship looks to carry maybe twenty-five people."

The pilot narrowed his eyes and glanced at several dials. "Maybe we take two ships. Crowded." He nudged some dials and the freighter started turning toward a dead ship tumbling in space. Chopper moved to the door of the cockpit to return to the cargo hold but the pilot stopped him with a word. "Announce to others first. Let them know I must turn down heat and other systems to conserve air for all."

By the time Chopper reached an escape hatch, he realized the pilot had cut out 90% of the gravity systems as well as the heat. Only the emergency lights were on. He had passed the cargo hold and asked for assistance. Gus had looked at Chopper with a sorrowed expression then shook his head, his arms around his ribs. The other armored man, like Chopper healed and released from medical, was already securing men in the cargo hold. "Go to suit life-support," Chopper said and the other trooper nodded, sealing his suit. Every little bit of air saved was another fractional unknown unit of time they could all survive.

The legless man, a wry grin on his face, was already in the escape hatch hold; a spanner wrench the length of his arm in one fist. Apparently he wasn't as injured as so many of the other men in spite of his lack of legs.

"Knaps," he introduced himself as he finished a knot on the webbing holding his near-weightlessness near the ceiling of the small area. "They'll be coming from null-G and won't know down from up."

Chopper grunted with a nod. He was an extra hand without the bulk of another trooper at his side. "Chopper."

"In position, seals good," called out the pilot. "Let them in." The pilot diverted some energy to the doors and Chopper pressed the button for non-emergency open. The hatch opened to another oblong circle of metal; the other ship's emergency hatch. Knaps hit the door twice with the heavy spanner. Dimly they heard answering pounding. Slowly, the other door was opened, incrementally by fingers and hands. There was no catch on the smooth metal of the outer skin of the ship for Chopper or Knaps, though Knaps inserted the spanner when the door was only a knuckle's width open then twisted as more hands, strong clone trooper fingers, pulled at the doorway held by its heavy weight. As the doorway became wide enough, Knaps flipped the spanner to its full length, bracing the door open. Chopper's fingers tingled as he reached into the other ship to help pull men into the functioning frigate. It was an electro-magnetic shield, small and low-grade, keeping the air in the frigate.

The pilot was the last man out, pulling two tanks with him. "Everyone is out."

Chopper nodded, Knaps pulled out the spanner and tapped the button to close seals while Chopper pulled the two tanks to the side of the emergency hatch. "Oxygen, good call." He told the pilot. The men were moving into the cargo hold, everyone helping each other, everyone making room.

Chopper had miscalculated the extent to which people had wanted to help. The small ship carried forty wounded troopers as well as the pilot.

"Picking up another ship," came the pilot's voice and the frigate rolled gently into a curve. Chopper leaned against the webbed wall of the hatch area. Knaps pulled himself back into the webbing.

"Is that comfortable?" asked Chopper.

Knaps shrugged. "Gravity's at ten percent. It's a lot easier for me to get around."

"Why weren't you sent back to Kamino for reconditioning?"

"Rude question." Knaps snapped angrily, avoiding Chopper's helmet face. "Wouldn't think you'd need to know."

Chopper was silent for a moment then stood to check out the cargo hold. It was crowded, but they were doing the best they could. He saw two pale-faced men, too soon out of bacta, side by side on Knaps' lift with someone, probably a wounded medic, tending to them. The armored trooper stood by the doors of the escape hatch hold, waiting for more men, his suit sealed. Chopper returned to the hatch door, running his fingers along the seam ensuring there was no leak and taking the time to think.

"I do need to know." His voice was softer than usual. "The last two times I was on Kamino they discussed reconditioning me. A clean wipe. I won't let myself go back. But I didn't realize there might be options other than dying."

In position," interrupted the pilot. "Seal's good. You can let them in."

Without answering Chopper but with a glance in his direction, Knaps tapped the emergency hatch door open and tapped the hull of the other ship with the big spanner. Again desperate fingers manually opened the door with Knaps inserting the spanner as needed. Troopers quickly and efficiently moving into the larger freighter helped by Chopper and Knaps. The men in the hold were pulling them in, making room where there was so little of it. The small ship, which Chopper had estimated – generously – to take fifteen, had thirty two troopers. Chopper shrugged. He was overloading the frigate, pushing more wounded into limited space.

The pilot and a clone in armor were the last off the ship. The pilot was a female and the clone was Jester. Jester pulled his helmet off and grinned at Chopper but continued moving forward, his arm around but not touching her; making room for the female pilot. As though every trooper in the cargo hold wouldn't give her plenty of room. Chopper shook his head. "Jester," he called and Jester turned the upper part of his body back. "Gus is on board; near the rear cargo hatch. And we're running suits sealed."

Jester, his eyebrows high in surprise, smiled widely then turned back to the pilot and guided her towards where Chopper had left Gus even as he pulled on his helmet then jerked it off again. "Suit's dead, Chopper."

Chopper nodded. He should have realized that.

"No more," called the pilot's voice over the intercom. "We're beyond maximum capacity."

Chopper hit the intercom with a fist. "How many more ships out there?" For a moment there was silence.

"Two." The pilot's voice sounded tired. "Maybe thirty in the larger, ten in the nearer."

Chopper had decided to stop estimating and knew they'd be almost twice as many as estimated. He took his fist off the intercom switch and mumbled, "They won't fit," and was rewarded by the legless man looking at him with a smile.

"We'll make them fit." He looked at Chopper with interest. "Have the pilot make it null gravity here in the cargo bay. It will make transfer easier then when we head towards Naboo, he can incrementally increase it. That will minimize the crowding until we're ready to land."

Chopper nodded and gestured toward the intercom. "Good idea. You tell him. Sounds like you and he talk the same language."

"We can manage more," called out the armored trooper at the opening of the cargo hold. "We'll just have to be very friendly."

"A good time to use the oxygen," offered another trooper, one of the wounded.

"Go get them," ordered Knaps, twisting downward to press the switch and speak with the pilot.

Chopper manually switched his baffles on. He didn't want to hear the pilot refuse. He didn't want to think of thirty or forty troopers shivering and fading into sleep-death, even if they weren't Jester or Coric or the captain.

Again Chopper leaned against the wall. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to alleviate the tingle in his hand from continuously reaching through the low-grade shielding which kept the air in their transport.

Knaps pulled himself back to the net of webbing and the pilot must have agreed because there was a small, half-smile on Knaps' lips. Chopper switched his helmet back to normal audio.

"Options." Knaps voice was quiet. He reached a hand to touch the stump of one leg, rubbing the end as if it itched. "I didn't know about options. I begged." He gestured at the space where his legs used to be. "Cannon blast took them off. I woke up on Kaliida in a bacta tank. I didn't know why I wasn't on the way to Kamino in stasis but found out the rule on Kaliida is everyone goes into bacta. Kaliida has autonomy for clone reconditioning and termination." He grimaced and looked away from Chopper. "I can't tell you anything more. Too many… " His voice trailed into nothing.

Chopper nodded. "Too many secrets that aren't yours? Options that aren't supposed to exist? Brothers that could get in trouble?" Chopper turned toward the emergency hatch as they heard the subtle bumping of the gaskets sealing for ship to ship transfer. Knaps gripped the spanner with one hand and, with the other, pulled himself closer to the opening.

Chopper touched the metal gently. Normally, ships vibrated with their engines and life support. This one was quiet, like a dead ship. Normally, ship-to-ship transfer was easy; both ships engaging electro-magnetic locks; the doors' servo-moters smoothly opening. Not without power. He couldn't tell them they'd be transferring through a partial vacuum, how crowded they'd be.

This time there was no answering tap, no one trying to open the door from the other side. Chopper turned toward the intercom when Knaps reached toward him.

"Hold up, Chopper. Let's open this hatch. Ask if the pilot can provide a limited magnetic field. Possibly that will set off locks. If they saw us through the cockpit windows, if they saw us pick up others, if they've been waiting for us, then their side of the locks will be ready to open at the power surge." Knaps gestured to Chopper. "Maybe there's a survivor in armor on life support."

"Lot of ifs," murmured Chopper, but he turned toward the intercom and asked. They were reasonable 'ifs'.

"Power? We're barely breathing and you want power?" hissed the pilot, but Chopper could hear the hum of the generator. "Last ship. I want to get home mostly alive." Chopper heard tears and sorrow in the pilot's voice.

The hatch clicked softly releasing the door catches only a crack. Knaps pushed at one side of the hatch with the crescent of the spanner. Chopper turned and dug the edge of his armor at the elbow into the crack trying to get sufficient grip to pull it open. Slowly they forced it open. Knaps slapped the spanner into place locking the hatch doors open. Chopper flipped back the intercom. "We're in. You can shut down the power."

Chopper switched on his helmet lights as he strode into the derelict ship pulling bodies into the emergency hatch. There was some movement of men, vague moans. Enough to know they were alive. Enough to know there would be no reason to go on to the next ship. Jester and the other armored man moved into the ship with him, quickly transporting the men into the freighter; Jester, unhelmeted, made sure to stay near the hatch and breathable air. In the null of space it was easy to haul two or three men, time was more important than gentleness. Knaps grabbed some men as they came into the ten percent field and guided them toward waiting hands in the cargo hold.

"Treat them for hypothermia, set them near the oxy-tanks," yelled Knaps back to the medics and wounded in the freighter hold. He'd been the only one without gloves; the only one to feel the cold skin of the rescued men. It was only a few seconds of advance warning, but sometimes a few seconds was enough.

Chopper was the last one back. "It's clean. That's it's," he told Knaps who closed the emergency hatch. Chopper tapped the intercom. "We're ready to go to Naboo."

* * *

As always, read and review and enjoy...

Might be up to a week before the next chapter...

You can always go visit some of my other stories. Maybe 'Going Home Again' for another take on medical.


	19. Malevolence arc - Naboo

**Malevolent Arc**

**Naboo**

All things considered, the landing wasn't as bad as it could have been. The female pilot moved toward the cockpit to assist the rumpled man in landing the heavily over-loaded transport. At some point the timbre of the hyperdrive changed. Knaps frowned for an instant then shouted out. "Secure all! Secure all!" He grabbed an unconscious clone and clung to the ship's cargo nets even as his voice cut through the ambient noise of the hold as the low rumble of the engine became a screeching whine. Every clone there seemed to grab onto each other, onto the webbing and holding straps around the cargo hold, onto more-wounded men. The wounded medic grimaced as he reached for the two on the anti-grav lift but Sergeant Jester was there as well, one arm reaching around the men and gripping the edge of the lift while the other hooked into one of the braces of the ship.

Over the intercomm came the female pilot's voice echoing Knap's cry. "Secure all! Secure all! Losing gravity." The wounded medic sat where he'd been standing, curling as much as possible to guard his head. Gus and another clone with a leg injury each reached out an arm and pulled him into their huddle. Chopper was moving in the cargo hold, helping move wounded into huddles of men protecting, as much as possible, their heads and each other. When gravity went out he glanced around quickly as he was curling his arms over his head; he appeared to be the only one unsecured and weightlessly rising. Then the acceleration of the ship slammed him against a metal pillar. No damage; Chopper let his armor take the brunt of the impact but another instant and planetary gravity flung him _down_ and he landed badly, twisting his ankle. His brothers grabbed him then and that was good because ship's gravity returned and ship's down wasn't planetary down.

As they disembarked, Chopper with one arm over Jester's shoulder, the female pilot joined them, rubbing her shoulder. The rumpled, rough pilot grabbed and shook Chopper's hand before he could object, then declared he would need to stay with his ship, assessing damage. The dark-haired woman watched him go. "I'm Ashwaeen Athualla, but after a landing like that, you can call me Ash."

Chopper could hobble but not much else. While Jester talked with Ash, his bucket in his fist and a half-grin on his lips, Chopper reported to Captain Rex and Sergeant Coric, explaining Jester's dead armor. Rex had put them with one of the information tents, near the Naboo government official tent, sending the coordinates and an overview map of the site. Chopper sighed at the distance. Getting to grid 32 besh was going to hurt.

"Climb on up, Chopper," said Knaps tapping the surface of the lift absently from the female pilot's other side. Chopper gave him no argument as Jester helped him onto Knap's reclaimed anti-grav lift, letting his throbbing ankle rest.

Jester wasn't about to leave Pilot Athualla, Ash to her friends, to thirty thousand or so troopers even if most of them were wounded. Knaps decided to stay at the information tent with them; Ash probably was the cause of that decision as well. Although, as Knaps pointed out, where else would he go? It wasn't as though he was assigned to any company.

Captain Rex was right. Naboo was a nice place. The grassy plains, bordered on one side by a line of foothills and on the other by a wide, slow-moving river had soft, luxuriant green grass and a gentle incline. There was a light breeze and the temperature was mild. Some long-eared Gungans were welcoming the troopers at the river, showing the less-wounded clones how to swim and fish and enjoy the waterway. Others were helping the wounded or setting up the temporary tents. The mixed laughter of Gungans and clone troopers drifted on the air. Life was more appreciated after coming so close to death.

The information tent was three-sided and not quite square with a few carpets on the ground. Sergeant-medic Coric was there with an older Gungan and a Naboo human doctor and after listening a few moments Chopper realized this was Gungan territory temporarily loaned to some senator for the GAR's use. Of course there were the wounded and Coric's responses were preoccupied with thoughts of medical logistics. After listening a few moments, Knaps volunteered his lift to Coric for medical service and Coric had rushed off with it quickly, telling Chopper through the helmet link that not all the landings had been as graceful as theirs.

After using one of the comm. Units on loan to check in with a wounded sergeant of the 41st Elite, Gus decided to stay with his old squadmates for the time. He sat on one of the thick carpets with a heavy sigh then glanced up to see Chopper looking at him through the helmet's visor. "What, Chopper?"

"I don't know, Gus, but after an emergency evacuation I wouldn't _tell_ Captain Rex I was doing something."

Gus frowned then his face relaxed and he nodded. "That's attitude. I can see that." He again reached for one of the loaned comm units at the information tent. "Sergeant Feral sir, Gus here again. It just occurred to me that I might be needed and shouldn't have made the assumption I was free from duty simply because I was wounded. Everyone is wounded and I'm at least mobile. I can report for duty immediately from sector grid 32 besh." He paused and Chopper saw him blink twice then his face relaxed. "Thank you, sir. I'll assist the 501st here."

Knaps was sitting on the ground finishing off a muja fruit. He sighed, a lonely sound that was echoed by Gus lying on the grass under the shade of the material. Chopper was sitting in the sunlight with his helmet covering his face, his boot and leg armor off as Jester finished wrapping up the swollen ankle in typical clone trooper efficiency. Pilot Ashwaeen sat cross-legged on the slight incline looking outward, over the valley now filled with clone troopers. She had said to call her Ash. Chopper doubted he would be calling her anything.

"It's hard to imagine so many men looking alike all in one place." She was shorter than the troopers, though not as short as Commander Tano, with green eyes and chin-length dark, curly hair. She was lean, like most pilots, and there was a firm strength in her walk and a few soft lines around her eyes. She wasn't young, perhaps in her mid-thirties. "I don't think any of us knew you were clones; simply GAR troopers." She paused for a moment. "It simply boggles my mind to see this." She paused and turned her face back to the men with a smile; "so many wonderful, attractive men". She glanced at Knaps and Chopper then Jester with a soft smile; "So many heroes."

When Chopper pulled off his helmet he kept his head down and his scars turned toward the side of the tapestry forming a wall of the tent. He didn't want his ugliness to jinx Sergeant Jester's chances with the pilot. She was graceful and intelligent and seemed to be kind. She had volunteered to transport men from Kaliida Medical and she had found the mess tent for them, returning with her arms laden with water bulbs, fresh fruit and a type of fried-dough hand pastry filled with some meat and vegetables. Good food for hungry troopers and far tastier than rations.

"No matter where we are, our face is the most common one around." Knaps answered inspecting the inside of the pastry he'd just bitten. "We're more astounded with this place. It's beautiful. Not too cold, not too hot." He brushed his hand against the ground combing his fingers through the lush grass. "The plants aren't poisonous or even prickly. There's both land and water. The gravity is normal light. It's a beautiful place." But he was looking at her.

"You can hear how much we're enjoying it," put in Jester as he finished Chopper's ankle and turned toward her, gesturing outward with an arm as if presenting her with the vision. He shifted between her and Chopper but he sat very close to her, not quite touching.

The rule was the woman touched first. Chopper knew that. They all knew that. Every humanoid planet had that rule; among people of equal status, the woman controlled the courtship. The woman touched first. Some planets and peoples even had it codified into civil and criminal law.

Knaps took a long look at Gus, lying on the ground with an arm over his eyes, and Chopper, his head down and carefully inspecting Jester's helmet, then, realizing they wouldn't be sitting next to Ashwaeen, pulled himself backwards to her side with his strong arms. Chopper notice that after his gracefulness in low-gravity, Knaps seemed clumsy on land. Knaps was aware of it and, until he faced her, his jaw was clenched tight in some form of anger or pain. But when he looked at her, he smiled and his face was relaxed.

Both Ash and Jester were side by side looking outward while Knaps, his back to the meadow, was facing Ashwaeen, one large hand almost touching her drawn-up foot tucked on her knee. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Let's go to the river, Ash," invited Jester as he gracefully stood in front of her, "while it's still warm."

She laughed. "Oh, it will stay warm until way past dark." But she offered her hand and Jester helped her up from the ground with a grin.

"I'd come but swimming is a bit beyond me these days." Knaps smiled raising a hand to wave them off. The smile faded into yearning as soon as Jester and Ash were out of sight.

They returned to the tent after evening mess; Ash laughing and running her fingers through her wet curls, while Jester, wearing only his dark body suit, carried most of his armor. His face was a portrait of relaxed pleasure. Chopper, Gus, and Knaps were deeply involved in a game of sabacc.

"Come and join us," called Gus though his welcoming wave was cut short as a spasm caused his arm to come around his ribs.

"What are the stakes? My credits have to go to recover my ship." Ash looked over to where the pot should be.

Knaps and Gus laughed. Chopper glanced down at his hand avoiding her look as much as inspecting his cards.

"Clones don't have credits." Knaps said, smiling up into her face.

"Right now we're playing for planets in the Chommell system," Gus rubbed the side of his ribs. He was winning, but his stamina wouldn't last much longer. "In honor of being here."

"If you play for imaginary stakes, make 'em big and worthwhile imaginary stakes." Jester grinned and sat next to Knaps, letting Ash take the empty slot between him and Gus. "It's pretty easy. You simply name a planet and if no one else has claimed it but someone else knows it, then it's yours. If you can't name a planet," he shrugged.

"No stakes," she finished for him, nodding as she sat next to Jester, her hand resting, just for a moment, on his thigh. "Ok, I'm in."

"Uh," Chopper mumbled and bit his lip. Jester had put her sitting directly across from him. With only five people in the small circle of players she'd see his scars, but still, directly across from him was too blatant.

"Chopper's a little self-conscious about his scars." Knaps said from next to him and Chopper's head jerked up to glare at him angrily.

If Sergeant Jester had said that, he'd be pounding him into the ground. If Gus had spoken those words, Chopper would have waited until he healed to pound him into the ground. It wouldn't be right to do that with Knaps. Knaps grinned and his eyes said he'd known and taken advantage of that. Moreover, that, from his point of view, anyplace else was better for Ash to sit than between Jester and Gus.

Ash looked up at Chopper's face and he froze, his stare barely grazing her cheek bone. Gus, next to him, had gripped his wrist in a lock and Chopper knew he couldn't run away, not with his ankle.

"They do look like they were painful." Ash tilted her head and let her eyes travel over Chopper's scars. He tried to shrink, to pull into himself, to harden against mocking laughter. "I can see why you'd be a bit self-conscious," she smiled softly, "but after what we've been through, I think we're friends."

_She was talking to him? Not at him? Not with Jester or Knaps? Friends?_ He sullenly looked down at the grass next to the rug they were seated on and cleared his throat as he considered that word, 'friends'.

"I'd feel better if," he began in a low rumble then stopped as he brows lowered in thought. _Was this a favor? Could you ask a civilian a favor like you'd ask another brother? Rex had said a favor was like a gift, but did that apply to civilians? Would she care about a trooper's feelings? His feelings? Is that what her calling them 'friends' had meant?_

"If what?" Ash's voice was warm, sympathetic, questioning. There was no hard edge to it. He raised his eyes to her lips. Maybe she wasn't planning on laughing. He _had_ helped save her life.

"If you'd sit where you can't see them." He stared down at the ground, at his bandaged ankle, at her feet.

"Sure." She stood and walked around the little circle of men; her fingers grazing Jester's shoulders, touching Knaps – to his sudden delight – on his shoulder until she was next to Chopper; next to his _good_ side. He swallowed. He hadn't meant for her to sit next to him.

Both Jester and Knaps eyed him with a little jealousy and amusement as they shifted to make room for Ash at her chosen seat.

"Is this good?" She smiled at him. Knaps obviously thought so, she was now sitting between him and Chopper; her arm momentarily against his as she sat. He slipped his hand behind her back for a moment to help stabilize her; not that she had needed help.

Equally, Jester's expression said he disagreed but he only nodded, watching Chopper.

Chopper nodded also, suppressing a tremor. She couldn't see his scars from there so it was good in that way. Still, she was sitting calmly almost knee to knee. "So, what planets have been claimed?" She tilted her face slightly toward Chopper. "There are over 300,000 of them, you know."

"I have most of the Karlinus system." Chopper stared straight ahead, "as well as Moth and Widow."

Gus grinned. "I have the rest of the Naboo system and most of Kreeling except TJ903, Kasathic and Parisudee."

"I'm losing," Knaps dealt the cards. "T'Arsanj, Pelqua and a tiny portion of Lofquar."

Ash laughed. "I feel amazingly rich, playing with planets and systems." Then she bent her head to the cards Knaps had dealt her and named her stake. "Pelpont."

Gus nodded. "No one has it, I know it. It's good." All the troopers memorized that planet for the next time they played; the more they played, the richer they became in knowledge.

They played into the night. Gus withdrew from the game, watched for a few minutes before falling asleep where he had been laying. Ash covered a large yawn with her slim fingers. "This is my last hand." She smiled at them. "Can I sleep here in the tent with you?"

There was a flurry of agreement from Jester and Knapps. Even Chopper had nodded his head slowly as he piled the cards then set them square. He froze and shut his eyes as she set one hand on Knaps' shoulder and one on his as she stood then walked out the tent, declaring her intent to find a portable refresher. Jester stood and followed, giving them only a huff of breath, not even offering an excuse, not knowing what to say.

Chopper felt a hand on his arm. His eyes opened.

"What's the matter, Chopper?" It was Knaps.

"She touched me." His voice was small and quiet.

"And why not, Chopper? It was just a soft, touch of her hand on your shoulder. It allows you to flirt." Knaps looked over Chopper's troubled visage. "Not that you've done any of that."

"I've got scars, Knaps." He gestured at his face. "The reason they discussed a clean wipe. Burn and sharp, twisted metal and blaster and explosion." He frowned. "Women," Chopper's voice was devoid of inflection, "don't like scars."

Gus jerked from a sound sleep; grabbing his ribs as movement caused pain to roll across his body. He looked around, lost for a moment then licked his lips. "I thought…" he began; glanced at Knaps then looked at Chopper. "I thought I heard the sergeant talking to you."

"Maybe you did, Gus," admitted Chopper. Slick had been the first to say that. _Women don't like scars, Chopper old boy_. He'd been friendly at first, sympathetic. _Women just don't like scars, Chopper_. Then harder, scornful, as though it was Chopper's fault. _Women don't like scars. _Chopper had believed him then._ But now, how could Slick be believed? About anything?_

Knaps pursed his lips and sucked his breath in as his eyes narrowed. He waited as Gus lay back and drifted again to sleep; watched as Chopper thought, his fingers lightly touching the scars on the side of his face. "Many women don't like scars, Chopper," he nodded his agreement. "But I don't think Ash is one of them or rather, I don't think scars bother her as much as other things. I don't think scars or something like this," He gestured to the empty space of his legs, "matter to other people as much as so many other things."

"Then invite her down to the river. If she doesn't mind scars she'll go with you." Chopper snorted, but something in his mind claimed what Knaps had just said. _Scars don't matter as much as other things_.

Knaps shook his head and touched the end of a stump with his fingers. "You invite her. If she goes that closes the debate on scars."

Chopper grunted. _Naked? In front of a woman? He couldn't even remove his shirt for sparring with Coric or Kix or Jester or Caber._

"I'd need help." Knaps explained, "something or someone to carry me." He shook his head. "Maybe if I got to know her better it wouldn't hurt to ask. But at the moment? Competing with Jester for every smile, every touch. Maybe even a kiss?" He shook his head again. "It would demolish my pride to be carried in front her. She'd see my weakness before my strengths." He shook his head again. "No. I'll flirt with her here; in front of you all because I have no mobility." He touched his shoulder lightly; where her fingers had last touched him. He glanced down, pain on his face. "It'll be a good memory to have back on Kaliida Station." Bowing his head, Knaps pushed himself backwards to another rug then lay on his side

Chopper curled up in the corner of the tent, the scarred side of his face on his arm. Knaps was right; it would be a good memory.

The next morning, Chopper was the first to wake. He turned back to view the others. Sergeant-medic Coric had come in sometime late and was curled in a tight ball around his helmet, his head relaxed on his arm. He'd obviously been checking on Gus; two fingers were still wrapped around Gus's wrist, checking his pulse.

Jester had sprawled near the middle of the tent between Chopper and the others. Chopper wondered if that had been a conscious decision. Jester's armor was a neat bundle at his feet and Ash was next to him, her back in the curl of Jester's side. Chopper sat a bit higher as he stretched out stiff muscles, glad he'd been dreamless.

Ash had her back against Jester's side, but her dark head rested on Knaps chest, and his arm curled around her shoulders. His face was buried in her hair and he was turned toward her, his other hand resting lightly on her hip. Waking up like that would be a good memory for him to take back to Kaliida.

The last sleeping body in the tent opened his eyes even as Chopper glanced at him. Rex was bemused and raised an eyebrow at Chopper.

_Know anything about this, trooper?_ That look seemed to say.

Chopper looked back. _Who? Me, sir? No sir, never sir. Innocent of any knowledge whatsoever, sir_.

The captain smiled and slowly reached an arm behind his head as he closed his eyes again.

By the time the sun rose fully, Sergeant Jester had donned his armor and he, Sergeant-medic Coric and Ash had gone to the mess for breakfast bringing back bulbs of juice and water as well as eggs wrapped in flatbread sprinkled with vegetables and a spicy green sauce. They were finishing the remnants even as a familiar figure strode to the tent in that quick, ground-covering Jedi walk.

"Rex!" It was General Skywalker followed by Commander Tano and a pretty, dark-haired woman; all three sweat-stained and weary-eyed but with restrained exuberance. Chopper and Sergeant Jester stood quickly, Chopper wincing as he pulled on his helmet, indicating battle readiness; a lie in his case. Gus and Rex rose more slowly, with help from Coric.

"Yes, sir." Rex's reply was formal as he came to attention and the men, following his example, came to attention as well though they weren't sure why. General Skywalker was never formal, even less so Commander Tano. Chopper could see her fingers itch and the soft frown on her face as she ached to grab her men and inspect them for injuries. Even so, she was subdued as well. The captain had his helmet in his hand, otherwise he'd tell them why.

It was Ash who clued them in as she also rose from her seated position on the rugs.

"Senator Amidala," Ash gave the woman a gracious bow which was returned. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She turned her head to the general. "General Skywalker, I've heard of your piloting skills. I am Ashwaeen Athualla at your service."

That would get to the general. He disdained praise on his leadership skills, negated comments about being Jedi; but piloting? That was his joy. Mention his piloting skills and his eyes lit up.

"Are you one of the volunteer pilots? I'm sure we owe you a great deal." His eyes did light up and he gave the pilot a delighted grin.

She smiled as she gestured to the troopers near her. "And I owe a great deal to another pilot and your troops. Chopper and Knaps were instrumental in getting almost half a hundred troopers out of my dead ship."

"Chopper's one of our best men," nodded Skywalker and Chopper memorized those words, memorized the moment: the tip of Rex's head in agreement, the fierce glow of pride in the commander, the glance of the senator in his direction. The general hadn't even had to think about those words, didn't even have to weigh whether or not they were appropriate. _One of our best men_.

"But Knaps is not in the 501st," continued Skywalker. "I don't know which of you," he glanced between Gus and Knaps. Chopper knew Knaps would be pleased not to be overlooked. If Chopper was afraid of being seen, Knaps was afraid of not being seen.

"I'm Knaps. Off of Kaliida Station. "You'll forgive me if I'm not as tall as my brothers." Knaps smiled at them hesitantly, wondering what the general might think or say or do about so obviously an unsuitable clone.

"Gus." Gus looked at Skywalker with a worried look on his face. "Now with the 41st Elite. I was with the 212th on Christophsis." Gus paused, wondering if this was enough. "Commander Cody debriefed me after the incident."

General Skywalker stood straighter, knowing why he recognized the injured trooper now, inspecting him for Slick's influence.

"How are you doing in your new company?"

Gus paused, neither wanting to answer truthfully or to lie. "It can be difficult; fitting into an established squad."

"Sometimes," Skywalker said softly. "It's easier when you give up expectations and ask for help."

"I'm learning that, General Skywalker, sir." Gus nodded.

The general nodded and turned to the senator. "Senator Padme Amidala, you remember Captain Rex of the 501st."

She nodded and brought both hands chest high, palms facing the captain. "It is good to see you again Captain."

Rex flushed slightly at her greeting but smiled and brought his hands to touch hers; palm to palm, his big hands dwarfing her smaller ones. "Thank you, senator."

Inside his helmet, Chopper panicked. He couldn't do that – he couldn't hold out his scarred hands for her to touch; not even in gloves.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," invited the senator. "I need to confer with Captain Typho about some of the ships for a few minutes, but I will be back." She turned to exit the tent and Chopper breathed his relief.

Rex gave a soft groan and his hands went to his ribs. The commander was beside him in a moment, her hands gently helping him as he wilted to the ground, sitting with his knees drawn up and his helmet at his side.

Coric helped Gus into a comfortable sitting position. "Commander, check the captain's ribs. If you feel like it, make him lie down. I was going to take him to the medical unit today." Coric glowered at the captain. "He did too much yesterday."

"There's still too much to do today, I can't just..." objected Rex as Ahsoka's hands on his shoulders guided him to the soft grass. "That's an order, Rex." Her voice came in stereo with the general's.

"That's an order, Rex. If not from the medic, then consider it from me." General Skywalker lowered himself to the ground. "I'll want a full report later, but for now, just give me an overview."

Rex gave into the inevitability of the medic and his commanders and sat. "I'll assume you've taken care of the _Malevolence_," he began and the general chuckled with a nod.

Jester sat and reached up to remove his helmet.

_No, no. Jester, no. If you take yours off_…. Chopper frowned inside his helmet, chewing his lip. If Jester removed his helmet, then he would attract more attention for having his on and when the civilian senator came back she would ask him why. She might take offense after she had invited informality. Chopper chewed at his lower lip in indecision.

"Here Ash, sit next to me," Knaps offered, touching the ground beside him. Jester, slightly behind him next to Gus, raised his eyebrows in question at her, his open hand gesturing to his side.

"I think I'll sit with Chopper." Ash smiled and moved next to Chopper, to his scarred side.

_But she's seen them. She couldn't want to sit…_ Then he understood. If she sat there, then the senator couldn't. If she talked with Chopper he would turn his face to her and his scars would face the shadows. It was a friendly kindness and he gave a curt nod of thanks, removing his helmet as he sat cross-legged on the grass. She sat at a slight angle to him, her knee brushing his. Not that he could really talk to her. He didn't know what to say and swallowed. But she had touched him - twice now - permitting flirting.

As Rex gave Skywalker a shortened report, Jester and Knaps both gave Chopper quick, wry grins.

Senator Amidala returned and sat next to Skywalker who handed her a muja fruit. Chopper noticed he had peeled it for her first. She smiled as she took it, letting her fingers caress his and Chopper noticed that as well. She pulled apart the fruit and tore off a segment, handing it to the general. Then she tore another segment and gave it to the Commander Tano. A third segment went to Captain Rex.

_Was this some Naboo ritual? Would he need to say or do something?_ He glanced at Ash with his eyebrows up in near-panicked question. She merely smiled and gave an infinitesimal shake of her head as her hand reached down and lightly touched his wrist. Senator Amidala handed Coric three segments and he pass one each to Gus and Jester. She reached out her hand, holding three segments in her fingers, to Chopper, slightly closer to her than Knaps or Ash.

Holding his breath and forcing his fingers not to tremble, Chopper took the segments not touching her. He was wearing his gloves, but that was ok, so had Coric and the captain. She had looked, smiling, into the eyes of the others, but Chopper couldn't look into her eyes. He hoped it wouldn't cause trouble.

He knew when she noticed his scars; her fingers twitched briefly but that was all. Maybe scars didn't bother the people of Naboo. He handed a segment to Ash and to Knaps. Maybe scars weren't as terrible to some people as other things might be. Chopper nodded to himself. Betrayal would certainly be far worse than mere scars.

They ate the segments of muja, the juice flowing down their throats. Nothing was said or done but in their silence it seemed a solemn and profound ceremonial moment.

There was more discussion about the _Malevolence_ and Kaliida Station, how the battle had gone. Chopper and Ash listened to it instead of pretending to have their own conversation. It hadn't been too bad. Ash had mostly talked and Chopper responding with a nod or noise that meant he was listening as he kept his eyes down. She'd grown up in a shipping family, had delivered her first independent cargo as a youngling. Her family was large; rich in ships, skills, stories and love; less so in credits. She had two children, but no husband. He had learned she could name over 100,000 planets in the Chommell alone, another 50,000 in other systems. Learning that had prompted his only comment. "You'd be rich in a clone trooper's game of sabacc." She had chuckled and gently touched his armored arm. He froze at the touch, again not knowing how to respond.

Chopper turned his attention back to the general and captain who were talking with the senator, but open to the comments of Ash and the troopers in the tent. Kaliida Station had lost about half of its ships. Returning the clones to the station would take longer than transporting them to Naboo had taken, perhaps several days. The more severely wounded would be transported first and returned to bacta tanks. Captain Rex, Sergeant Jester and Knaps made sounds of amusements; Sergeant-medic Coric and Gus grinned broadly. Chopper merely observed.

"We like it here, Senator. There will no complaints from anyone about staying, only about leaving." Rex reached around himself, feeling his ribs. "I don't think I'm so wounded that I'll be leaving in the next day or so." He glared at Coric from the corner of his eyes, daring him.

Ash quickly discussed her ship; about getting a tug to tow it in and repair the systems, quickly, before it hit some other ship or went into a spiraling, disintegrating orbit around the planet. She was from a shipping family, but her volunteering had been considered a private matter. Still, she had connections and offered to help coordinate repair, salvage and clean up for the non-GAR transports. Skywalker nodded. "Maybe even some of the GAR transports. There was a lot of damage to ships and it might be more efficient to evaluate and repair or salvage them here than transport back to the GAR shipyards. I'll talk with Admiral Yularen." Chopper could see Ash was pleased.

Throughout the day, people came and left the tent. General Skywalker and Commander Tano left with the Senator. Chopper, Gus and Knaps took messages, made decisions and gave directions. Sergeant-medic Coric roped Sergeant Jester into helping get the captain to the medical tent then, as one of the unwounded, into helping at the medical tent. Knaps didn't even try to hide his smirk. But Ash left only moments later to meet the tow for her ship and discuss repairs. Jester came back, loaded down with lunch and Knaps gave him the bad news.

"We'll probably never see her again," breathed Jester in dismay.

Knaps gave a mournful sigh. "I've got some good memories when I return to Kaliida." Jester nodded his agreement. Chopper didn't nod, but he also had good memories.

After lunch Jester returned to assist Coric and there were fewer messages and people. People seemed to relax more; lazy in the heat of midday.

When Ash returned in the late afternoon, Knaps gave her a big grin and, when she sat next to him, added a hug and soft, tentative kiss on her cheek. She didn't move away but began talking about the damage and costs to her ship. The general had introduced her to Admiral Yularen and they'd discuss contracts for repair; she'd presented the basics to her family and they were preparing estimates for the admiral's approval. While she spoke, it seemed only natural for Knaps to reach his arm around her. He closed his eyes with a smile as she leaned into him.

"I'll still have to win the Naboo and Kreeling systems to pay for my personal repairs." She grinned. That was the hint to pull out the cards and Chopper dealt them out, adding Jester when he arrived slightly later. This time Ash sat between Knaps and Jester; it didn't bother Chopper that she was across from him now. She'd seen his scars and it seemed ok.

General Skywalker appeared with his padawan and Captain Rex, out of armor, the edges of support binding under the material of his shirt. The senator was with them talking to a large, broad-shouldered man with an eye-patch who walked along-side of her. He nodded thoughtfully and asked her a question or two. At her directions he saluted and left her side before they had reached the tent. Chopper had looked hard at the man, staring as he walked off. It seemed Naboo didn't mind scars.

Rex sat with a low groan waving away the offer to be dealt in the game.

Skywalker, Commander Tano and Senator Amidala left the tent together, returning with dinner causing a double take around the tent.

"It's not often I'm served by a famous general, a distinguished senator and a Jedi padawan," smiled Ash, the only one not stuttering, trying to come to attention or to become invisible as the superior officers served the troopers. She moved her gaze around the sabacc group. "I definitely like playing with planets; it leads to interesting events."

Dinner was good, the company excellent. Chopper said nothing, but he was reasonably relaxed, even in the presence of three women; or two women and a female youngling.

He watched them closely; trying to understand them, to see if they surreptitiously stared at his scars, if they found him more disgusting than his unmarked brothers. Ash handed him a bowl and he didn't tremble as her fingers touched his gloved hand. She sat between Jester and Knaps, but spoke mostly with Skywalker as they shared a common love. Their conversation quickly became detailed oriented and only Knaps seemed to be following it with comprehension. Senator Amidala was gracious to everyone there, even to him. She drew Captain Rex into a discussion on the relative usefulness of the captain's favorite hand weapon - a DC-17 hand blaster - in comparison with other blasters. She may have been a senator and a woman, but she knew weapons. Ahsoka was Ahsoka; making sure her men were comfortable; including in adoption by proximity, the wounded Gus. Gus had a shy smile at being included.

Chopper wondered if things would be different for him now; his arrogance had stemmed from Slick treating him as important, making him sergeant's second and teaching him that important people only gave orders, demanding from people beneath them in rank. Now, with the Senator as well as General Skywalker, he'd seen that important people served as well. He'd seen that even important people did whatever was needed.

As talk wore down in the aftermath of a good meal, General Skywalker and Senator Amidala were catching each other's eyes and asking or answering silent question; raised eyebrows on him as he looked at her, a tiny movement of her lips as she ducked her head and tilted it toward the general.

_Serious flirting there,_ decided Chopper as he glanced at them occasionally. _Maybe more?_ Then the senator turned from the general and asked a question of the troopers. She turned to face each man in turn for an opinion. Chopper didn't look at her eyes, but he mumbled something and, whatever he had said had been sufficient.

After a while, Jester stood. "I'm going down to the river. It's nice in the evening." He turned to Ash. "Would you like to go with me?" He reached his hand out in offering.

"Yes, Jester. I think I'd enjoy the coolness of the water." Her hand reached up and he pulled her up, turning to leave the tent. She followed him, her hand still in his.

"That sounds like a good idea." General Skywalker remarked to no one in particular, but he glanced at the senator with a smile. "May I escort you, my lady," he asked and held out his arm for her. She smiled and together they strode out of the tent.

Ahsoka glanced at them as they departed, a shadow of sad confusion in her eyes. Then she looked at Rex. His eyes were closed, but he must have felt her fingers twitch against his close-cropped hair.

"No, Ahsoka. I'd probably drown." He gave a weary sigh.

She ran her fingers over his forehead and he relaxed in some subliminal way. "That's ok, Rex. I can manage by myself if I must. I promise I won't drown. Or get munched on by giant, padawan-eating klacto-fish. Or touch something slimy." She gave a mock shudder. His eyes closed, Rex gave her a wry smile.

"May I accompany you, commander?" Coric asked. "It's been a hard day for me and I could use the relaxation. Just soaking in a pool of water talking with a friend sounds great."

Ahsoka smiled widely. She knew her men liked her, trusted her, and would follow her in battle. But none had ever called her 'friend' before. She and Coric left the tent, trying to decide who would handle anything 'slimy'.

The captain and Gus both looked asleep. Knaps was looking out the tent in the direction of the river, the direction Jester and Ash had taken, with a thoughtful expression.

He turned and pulled himself backwards to sit next to Chopper. They were both quiet; listening to the sound of an army of troopers, clones, brothers, merging with the sounds of the night on Naboo.

"She came back." Knaps voice was quiet but intense and Chopper turned toward him. "She came back and that would be out of her way. She'd already gone home to work out the repairs. She probably spent most of the day getting her flyer back on the ground and talking with family about a contract with the GAR."

Chopper simply listened as he looked out over the landscape, seeing lights begin to twinkle in the sky, a moon rising over the hills and the voices of a few troopers as they began singing; songs of war, of brotherhood and, ultimately, songs of loss.

"She was _home._" This time Knaps emphasized the words by punching his open hand lightly. "And she decided that coming back here to play sabacc with some clones was better than anything else she could do today." Knaps turned to Chopper, his face relaxed and his brown eyes sparkling.

"She sat next to you." Chopper's own voice was low as well, only partially to not wake the captain and Gus. "She let you kiss her, put your arm around her." It was a forbidden thought he was considering. "You like her?"

Knaps nodded. "Yes. Not just because she's female either."

"I know," said Chopper. "I can see her attractions. She's intelligent, kind, honest." He raised his hand to run the back of a finger against one of the scars on his face. "I think she likes you too; she moved closer after you kissed her."

"She's with Jester." Knaps glanced toward the river.

"Because he asked and it was a good idea. But Jester lacks something you have."

"What? A repulse-lift to get around?" Knaps voice was tinged with sarcasm.

"Choice," murmured Chopper quietly. "Jester is with the 212th. And tomorrow or the next day or so, he'll be heading back to the _Resolute_ with the captain and Skywalker and me and the commander. He'll have good memories of Naboo, but he won't – can't – stay."

"I'll be heading back to Kaliida." Knaps said but his voice was questioning.

"Do you have to return?" There was the forbidden thought. Desertion. But Knaps wasn't in a company. He couldn't desert something to which he no longer belonged.

"No." Knaps word was lost on the breeze, but he repeated it. "No." He glanced into Chopper's face but Chopper gazed over the sea of soldiers. "Officially, I've been reconditioned and terminated."

"Then get Ash alone sometime later tonight and present her with your situation, talk to her. Maybe she'll say no and you've lost nothing. Maybe she'll say yes."

Knaps threw his hands in the air. "How do I ask someone who is a civilian, a citizen, a _woman_, something like that?"

"The way you told me you asked not to be reconditioned." Knaps had a blank look on his face so Chopper continued. "Yesterday, when we were transferring men to the freighter, you told me you begged." He lifted one shoulder in a slight shrug. "If that's what it takes…"

"I'll have no pride," Knaps whispered. "I'll have nothing to offer her."

Chopper shrugged. "It's your decision. At the moment you have the choice of going back to Kaliida or finding a life here on Naboo. You're the only man out of thirty thousand troopers here with two options."

"I don't know, Chopper. What if she says yes and I get tired of living on a planet with gravity." He glanced down, touched his fanned-out fingers to each amputated stump. "It's hard."

Chopper's lips twisted up at the corners and he finally turned to look at his brother. "Knaps, she's a pilot. She's a freighter pilot from a shipping family. Exactly how much time do you think she spends planet side compared to how much time she spends in space? In null gravity?"

That shocked Knaps into silence and he said nothing more to Chopper. By the time Jester and Ash returned from the river, Knaps had clumsily moved one of the rugs outside the tent and was waiting far enough from the tent to not be overheard. Chopper leaned back on the slight incline of the ground. The last thing he was aware of before drifting to sleep was Knaps' voice calling to Ash, enticing her to listen.

_If there's no hope for me; at least hope exists._

* * *

Here ends the Malevolence arc... coming up next? New roommates for Chopper.

As usual, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy and remember to review.


	20. Roommates

**Vode An arc**

**Roommates**

Back on the Resolute Chopper didn't think too much about Naboo, it seemed like it had happened to a different trooper; the restful place, the delicious, fresh food and flirting with – at least talking to – a beautiful woman. Sometimes he pulled up his helmet memories to when General Skywalker had said those words 'one of our best men' to make sure it hadn't been a dream and sometimes he pulled up the image of Pilot Ashwaeen talking to him alone that one time about her family when he'd set the helmet at his side. Sometimes he wished he'd known what happened to Knaps, he'd woken to see Knaps and Ash curled together on the rug outside the tent but there were too many people about to ask and Ash was gone by late morning. After lunch Knaps had asked Coric to take him to the medical tent where he could help with updating records and personnel chips of the wounded. When Coric came back for the evening, he'd been surprised to not see Knaps. "I suppose he left on the first transport back to Kaliida," Coric had said, "he mentioned how hard it was to get around in planetary gravity." Chopper had wavered between disappointment and exhiliration - because what else could Knaps have said?

Captain Rex had gone with Commander Cody on some sort of routine outpost inspection. Something had gone bad on Rishi; the all-clear signal stopped transmitting and the klaxons rang throughout the _Resolute_ and her sister ships. Chopper was ready when the _Resolute_ went into action but they arrived in the Rishi system only to scare away Grievous' forces. And the core group of troopers Coric had prepared for a rescue op to the planetary surface merely had to go pick up Commander Cody and the captain.

As they were lifting on in one of the LAATs, Captain Rex called out to Chopper, "After you assist Coric with the dead, go check out some commando droids."

The commando droids weren't moving and Chopper was disappointed but he'd gotten a very good idea of their weakness from studying the blaster scoring. He'd get more from Captain Rex's vids; he knew it.

He did. When Chopper returned to the Resolute with Coric, his helmet downloaded an official transmission from the captain and Chopper could hardly stand to continue assisting Coric. Coric had laughed. "I can finish alone, Chopper. Captain tells me he sent you his vids and I can see you want to get to them."

"Yes, sir Coric. The commandos are the elite of the CIS although I've heard…"

"Go, Chopper," laughed Coric again with a shake of his head. "We're all indebted to you for the work you've done." He turned and his face relaxed as he touched one of the dead men softly on the arm. "And if his death gives you clues into how to defeat a commando, then he'd be satisfied."

Chopper wasn't sure he believed that but he grabbed the data pad Commander Tano had given him then went to the mess, grabbed a mug of caf and sat in contemplation, watching their movements until his chron told him to report for his duty.

Chopper glanced at the room of his barracks as he opened the door and his heart sank though his expression never changed.

His gear was stowed in its chest, his rack neat and inspection-ready. The entire room was inspection ready. He liked keeping it that way; it was something he could control. Even the two new gear bags on two of the bunks were inspection-ready. They were pushed at the foot of the beds, the holding straps unlocked and the carry straps laid flat and parallel to each bag.

One of the small bed pillows had been neatly placed at what Chopper considered the foot of the bunk, changing the orientation. The newly-occupied bunks were now head to head with each other and distant enough to not bother Chopper if the men spoke quietly but not the end bunks to be insulting. They hadn't taken the two end bunks. Chopper wondered how long it would be before they moved to the end bunks, how long before they asked for a transfer to another barracks, another squad.

He shook his head in denial at himself. Pilot Ash had said they were friends. Chopper didn't think he'd ever see her again but she had said so… and in front of other troopers. Jester was friendly, he had tried to be an ally of Chopper's when they'd both been in Slick's squad and that had created a bond between the two of them. Chopper originally thought it meant they were both deficient but Jester had seemed protective since the court-martial and even though he'd made sergeant, Jester was still friendly. Chopper absently scratched the side of his cheek. Discussing the vulture tactics with Spin had been interesting and Spin had even had one of his squad report the results back to Chopper. That had been friendly of him. The heavy gunner, Caber, he was sometimes friendly also. He was with a good squad but occasionally he asked Chopper to spar and show him some fighting moves or asked how Chopper was doing on the droid research and listen. Really listen. Coric sometimes invited him to a game of sabacc in medical; Chopper never went, he didn't want to jinx Sergeant-medic Coric, but he always volunteered for after-battle medical clean-up, pairing with Coric to collect the dead.

Jester had gone back to the 212th and Ash was probably getting her freighter repairs finalized and cleared; she could be anywhere. So here in the 501st there were two troopers Chopper could count on as being reasonably friendly to him. Chopper nodded softly to himself though his thoughts were nebulous, too unformed. Maybe these two… He continued looking around the barracks. Two brothers from the same squad then; two brothers who'd come out of Kamino together, two brothers who were no longer part of a full squad. One of them had set a data pad on the bed shelf, corners squared and carefully parallel. The shelf of the other bed held a medal; two gold strips on a red ribbon holding a squared rhombus; conspicuous bravery.

Chopper breathed out carefully. It had only been a matter of time and he'd known it. A couple of the other quarters had a full complement of troopers and sergeant; full squads that the captain wanted to learn to work together in that wonderful mesh greater than the sum of its parts, squads that were the core of the 501st. Chopper had usually been added to each squad for a short time; running them through what he knew by experience, teaching them about droid weaknesses. Sometimes he thought Rex had him teaching them other intangibles; but he couldn't figure out what and didn't usually worry about it. However, he didn't bunk with the squads, always returning to his own barracks. He'd been alone since the death of Ten and he liked it that way. It was quiet and he didn't have to worry about stripping off his uniform or waking anyone in the night.

Neither new man was in the room at the moment. Chopper went to the console where a blinking light indicated a message for him; ruby-toned for official and probably the captain informing him about new men in the barracks. Chopper pulled up the message. Captain Rex appeared in the blue gleam of the holovid. "Chopper, please report to captain's quarters immediately after duty." Chopper sighed. That meant now.

Chopper tapped on the door and it opened. The captain was sitting at his desk; official business though he looked relaxed and faintly pleased. Two troopers were in the chairs in front of him, their helmets at their sides. Chopper frowned; protocol had him remove his helmet, so he did. He noted they both looked at his scars then turned their attention back to the captain. At least they didn't stare, and that was an auspicious beginning

"Chopper, good timing," Captain Rex tipped his head at Chopper. "This is CT-21-0408, Echo and CT-27-5555, Fives. They've just been assigned to Torrent and will be sharing your barracks."

Chopper had enjoyed having the room to himself. "Yes, sir." He suspected his reluctance was noticed, but Captain Rex made no mention of it.

"Show them the _Resolute_, get them up to speed, introduce them to supply. Set up their courtesy calls on the general and the commander. They will be drilling with us today." Rex suddenly grinned. "If either of them are the first down, you will be showing them extra training through morning cycle."

Now that was a challenge and Chopper got a gleam in his eyes.

_Chopper enjoyed challenges, _thought Rex, amazed at his epiphany into the taciturn trooper_. It shows he is doing his best_.

Both men looked at Chopper again; suddenly concerned about not knowing drills, about how he might feel about giving them extra training, about getting a bad start with their new squad, with their new company.

Chopper was silent as he led them to the barracks. He gestured and murmured as they passed a door. "Gym." Chopper gave another wave at a different door as two troopers entered, neither acknowledged Chopper or the new men. "Mess."

"Sir," questioned the one calling himself Echo.

"No." said Chopper. "And I'm not a sergeant. Not in line to be one either." That was bitter, after Naboo he knew he would have made a good sergeant; at last before Slick he would have made a good sergeant. He wasn't so sure now. It didn't matter; the court-martial had destroyed any chance of that for a long time; maybe forever. "You can call me CT-41-9523. I'd prefer Chopper."

"No what, Chopper?" retorted the other, knowing now that he didn't rank them.

"I'm off-shift, night shift, and I don't want to be training you all morning." He frowned; it meant he wouldn't be eating until later either. "You're not eating until after the drill. You'll go down fast, but I won't let you go down first. We're going to supply and requisition some things you'll need on the _Resolute _including your training gear. Then we're going to the hangar deck and I'll tell you about the drill, demonstrate some moves." Chopper frowned. "Has the captain assigned you a column?"

"No, sir," replied Fives

"Then I'll set you side by side; one in each column." He chewed his inner lip. "Do you know heavy gunner drills?"

There was a moment's pause, a stutter in their steps. "Yes," murmured Fives as he bowed his head for a moment. "We know heavy gunner drills."

"Then I'll set you behind our Z6s. You'll probably go down before the heavy gunners, Tank and Caber, but if not be prepared to take over."

"It doesn't seem fair that Captain Rex should make you do our training if we fail," stated Echo.

Chopper shrugged. "We're in the same company, the same barracks; we need to learn to work together." No need to tell them the captain usually gave him a challenge. No need to tell them he enjoyed those challenges.

They didn't fall first and that was all Captain Rex had required of him, but Chopper had set them up and prepared them well. Echo fell before Fives but wasn't in the bottom ten who would be assigned extra detail. Fives lasted until the last quarter cycle, extraordinary for his first drill, and had taken over the Z6 when Caber went down.

Chopper noticed the general give a soft nod. He shouldn't have glanced; that was when one of the balls of light shut down his armor. Rex and Conjure dragged him off the field and he went to sit with Echo. Fives joined them a few moments later.

"You did good." He told them. "The general noticed you, Fives." Chopper stood. "I'm for the showers. You can stay and watch. After drill meet me in the barracks."

"If you're not our sergeant, who do we report to?" Echo asked as he handed Chopper some water.

"Me." He saw Fives frown as he walked away.

The showers were nearly empty, everyone still watching the drill. He'd heard there'd been a wager between two squads and Chopper, for once, took a long shower. By the time he left, the rest of the men from the drill were starting to arrive. He pointed out the towels to Fives and Echo and offered to bring them their off-duty clothing. "I'm not normally this nice," he grunted as he handed them their clothes and took their helmets then went to the barracks to wait for them. By the time they returned fresh, clean and armor in hand, Chopper had finished cleaning their helmets and had set them in their locks. "After we finish cleaning our armor, we'll go to mess to eat. Then it's after-drill appraisal, also in the mess. Don't ask any questions this first time. Just listen and observe." Chopper bent his head over his own armor, a soft cloth in his hands, wiping away the sweat from the inside, the dirt from the outside. Both new men did the same.

"You'll report to me for the first couple of days," amended Chopper as he continued the discussion on the way to the mess, his data pad clasped in one hand. "We'll see after that. Possibly you'll be assigned to another squad that's lost some men." He glanced at them. "Captain Rex won'tbreak up squad brothers so, unless you request otherwise, he would assigned you to the same new squad." Chopper slowed his walk then stopped in front of the mess doorway. He thumbed his lower lip and chewed at the inside of his cheek. "He might leave you like me, assigned to no one on a permanent basis but able to shift where needed and reporting directly to him. Being bunked with me makes me believe that."

Echo nodded though his attention was on the door of the mess hall. "That does sound like a good idea; having some men to reassign or go anywhere on a moment's notice."

"I'm hungry," objected Fives. "Why are we just standing here?"

"I want to let you know that I'm not the most popular trooper on the ship," began Chopper, deciding to tell them rather than let them find out on their own. "I'm not social. I usually sit in the corner. Alone. You can join me or you can take your own table or join anyone else you might know or who you might like to know. Just a warning that if you join me it might let others think you don't want to join them." He frowned, chewing his inner cheek. "Might make them think you're like me."

"And how is that?" ask Echo.

_Deficient, said Slick's voice._

Chopper shrugged. "Sit somewhere else and you'll find out."

The two men glanced at each other, passing a silent message. Chopper strode into the mess. Both men followed him as he picked out one of the dinners and a cup of caf. Echo followed him to his table, the back corner, looking to neither side while Fives paused and glanced around the mess. Someone waved and Fives went to that table.

Echo was quiet while they ate. Like most of the troopers he removed his gloves and set them next to the tray. He noticed Chopper's gloves stayed on but didn't say anything. Chopper set up the data pad and pushed the tray aside.

"Is that a_ command_ data pad?" Echo's eyes lit up, his soup forgotten, as he noticed the markings on its face.

Chopper nodded his head, absently cutting the steak. "Special assignment. I look for droid weaknesses." He flipped the pad around so Echo could see the screen. It was a droideka, a rollie, with the tripod partially set as the fire of a round spurted from the barrel. Yellow markings and disjointed notes were Chopper's contributions. Echo looked it over closely, reading Chopper's notes.

"Bronzium-armored plate, twin blaster cannons and a shield projector. Non-visual composite radiation sensors." Echo murmured. "What does 'fire pre-set' mean?"

Chopper sighed. "It can fire those blasters before the tripod is fully set. I think that's a recent modification. So far, though, I don't think it can set up its shields until the tripod is fully set and I'm sure that it requires level ground to do so. Ever see one in action?"

Echo shook his head. "No. Only B1s and commando droids."

Chopper raised an eyebrow. "Commandos? I'll want to see your helmet vids."

"We ran." Echo looked down at his empty plate and Chopper recognized that expression of shame. "We did fight later. When Captain Rex and Commander Cody came. I have those." He pushed the data pad back to Chopper. "Captain Rex took on one bare handed. I've got it as peripheral but Fives, I think, has the entire fight."

"Bare-handed?" Chopper asked, realizing the captain hadn't sent all his vids. Suddenly there was a burst of laughter at one of the tables and Chopper glanced up noticing the men there; Fives with a grin and his shoulders back in a position that said he'd just delivered the punch line, Jesse, Conjure, Lake and Hardcase. "Your brother must be very entertaining."

Echo nodded. "He is. He's probably telling them about his trip to Zeltros."

"What?" exclaimed Chopper, his eyes wide in surprise.

Echo gave him a wry grin. "When we were assigned to Rishi and catching the transport, the deck officer insisted he had the wrong transport and put him on another ship. What could he do but follow orders? That shuttle was bound for Zeltros and he was stranded there for a week arriving at Rishi barely in time for Grevious' attack."

Chopper gave a soft grunt of amazement in the back of his throat.

"Fives was stranded there for a week. He came back with very interesting stories. However, none of it was his fault." Echo had a smile for his brother at another table. "He'd kept the orders and they did have him on another transport." Echo shrugged and turned his face back to Chopper. "The printer stuttered."

Chopper sighed and Echo caught that soft envy. "You and me and the rest of us." Echo glanced over at his brother with a smile. "It makes him very popular, like if he tells the stories enough, they'll come true for another trooper."

* * *

Fives was on his bunk, a towel around his neck, wearing only the nightshorts. Chopper envied him the lack of scaring on the legs though there was a burn streak on his arm and Chopper wondered at what point did scarring become 'too much', at what point had he differentiated from the other clones sufficiently to be 'ugly'. When had he become deficient? How would he tell when he was no longer deficient?

His eyes snapped into focus as he realized that Fives was observing him, his eyes moving from the scars on his face and head, over the longsleeve nightshirt and nightpants. Echo slept naked and was sitting on his bunk with a data pad reading some regulations.

"Most of them don't like you, Chopper." Fives voice was non-committal, relaxed. Chopper had heard some of the stories of Fives, but only second hand from Caber and only the barest bones. Fives had barely spoken to him, even in the privacy of their barracks and only about duties. "Some of them think you're a traitor and the captain's just giving you enough rope to hang yourself."

"Not gonna happen." Chopper's face went hard and he pulled out the data pad, pretending interest in the screen, turning away from Fives as he sat, one leg bent in front of him, the other against the wall, on his bunk. He should have figured that Fives wouldn't like him; not after listening to the other men.

"Some other troopers just think you're too good, too arrogant, to talk to them. And some think the scars make you a bad trooper; too slow to duck, they say. Others think you're responsible for the death of a trooper called Ten."

"Fives!" It was Echo's voice, sharp with a rebuke.

Chopper glanced up with an angry glare to see Fives watching him and Echo watching Fives. Echo wasn't bad. He didn't stare and he usually ate with Chopper, often bringing the data pad of regulations to read while Chopper scanned the battle vids. Chopper's heart sank. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed having the younger clone there; pointing out some vid to him or listening to a particularly odd regulation. He didn't count Echo as a friend but Echo had allowed the possibility. Still, Fives was his brother more so than Chopper and if Fives requested different barracks, Echo would go with him.

Fives stood and turned to Echo with a smile. "Echo, you're the one always saying you can't make a good decision with bad intel." He turned back to watching Chopper. "But it's interestingly divided; the ones who don't like you and the ones who think you're a good man to have at one's back," continued Fives. "And have you noticed the captain marks you as a sergeant?"

Chopper stared at Fives and Fives nodded.

"'S true. You rate a small nod from the captain, same as any sergeant, when he sees you. I've done my courtesy calls on the general and commander. Both of them remarked on my being in the same barracks with you. The general said you're one of the best men in Torrent and I could learn a lot from you. The commander," Fives face softened as did all the troopers when talking about the little Jedi padawan. "The commander considers you an honorable man and said she prefers you as her second over any man in the company after Captain Rex."

Chopper lost his hard look. "The general said that once in my hearing, that I was one of Torrent's best. I didn't know about the commander." He stared down at his data pad, not seeing the droid on the screen.

"I'm sociable, Chopper, and I'll always be moving around the tables with no set group." He grinned. "Makes my Zeltros stories last longer."

Echo chuckled. "Probably why you don't hang around me. I've heard them all."

"Heard them? I polished them to perfection based on how you reacted, Echo." Fives retorted with an amused snort then turned to Chopper. "I'll tell them to you one day when Echo isn't here. He interrupts."

"I do not!" But Echo blushed, giving lie to those words.

Fives pretended not to hear him. "I wouldn't object too much to the interruption except he gives away the punch line."

Chopper glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, nodding his head thoughtfully. His fingers trembled as he set the data pad on the bed shelf. He turned to face the two men, turning so his feet were on the floor. Fives had given this to him; a gift and, like Echo, the possibility of friendship.

"Would you like a game of sabacc before we turn in?" Chopper offered.

Echo set down his reg manual and turned on his bunk. "Sounds good. Do you have cards?" Chopper nodded and pulled out the deck Coric had given him after Naboo.

"I don't know how to play," said Fives as he pulled a chair near Chopper's bunk and sat.

"I can teach you," Chopper said softly as he flipped the deck face up and began going over the cards one by one.

* * *

Thus starts another chapter in Chopper's life...

Read, enjoy and review


	21. Vode An arc Nightmare I

**Vode An arc**

**Nightmares I**

Ahsoka gasped, suddenly in a downed gunship. She glanced down at her hands but instead of a light saber there was a blaster. Noise assaulted her ears, rattling vibration shook through her boots and the oily smell of burnt electronics filled her nostrils. She sealed the suit, going to internal support. The first time had been simply to avoid the electronics smell, bitter in her nostrils; now she knew it would save her life. Knowing it was already too late she wished she could unseal the suit.

In the next instant, there was a shuddering thud and screech as the LAAT/i hit the ground and proceeded to slide over rocky sand, the pilot doing his best. It hit something else and careened sideways, but only for an instant and then it rolled. She knew the pilot was dead and probably both turret gunners.

A body slammed into her, pressing her against the forward compartment, then was gone. One of the LAAT/i doors was jerked open, the guide slides ripping out of the ceiling leaving metal teeth to rip and shred. She saw the armored body of Tane fly out, reaching back for his brothers then slamming into a boulder breaking like a crystal goblet. Another body, Digger, slammed next to her, spread out, his neck at an impossible angle. High pitched screams, of injured men and twisting metal bit into her brain.

_He could look at the HUD to see who was screaming. He didn't. He was afraid it might be him_.

A stray blaster shot hit the tanks and a fireball roared through the compartment. Red, orange and black sucked out the oxygen and overcame some of the men but not her, sealed in the life support of the armor. It wasn't fire proof, but it would hold for a short time. The interior of the LAAT/i was suddenly black as were the remains of her sergeant; dead but still writhing on the deck.

The tolerances of her helmet were finally met and the HUD sank into gray oblivion relieved only by occasional red flares. She could feel the suit under her armor melt into her skin.

_That was his scream, he knew. How odd that he would feel nothing._

_Maybe this time they'll let me die._

Ahsoka pulled out of her trance, breathing shallow and quick, with tears in her eyes for the despair she felt. Her hands shook as they reached for the tea. She took several deep breathes to regain her equilibrium.

Calmer now, she lowered herself into a half-trance, the tea making a warm trail down her throat. She reached for that nightmare; carefully lest it bite. She touched the flavor of it, then the specifics. Then the identity - Chopper's dream.

She'd been meditating, flying free on the currents and eddies of the Force. Ship's night was the best time to meditate; the aggregation of troopers and ship's crew mostly asleep. Their thoughts and Force signatures quiet, dormant, as they slept. She'd reacted as if in battle to that spike of pain from one of _her_ men; grabbing her light saber and running to help. Forgetting only her body as she moved then slammed into his nightmare.

She went back into trance and followed the pain. Chopper was still there and she stepped into the burning gunship to reach for his hand. Now she saw only shadows, vague images in chiaroscuro, where before she'd seen death in stark clarity

_There was a fire; low and warm. Chopper glanced around and saw the three-sided tent, the cards on the ground. Naboo, although the others must have been at the river, he was the only one in the tent. _

_He shook his head, knowing it wasn't real but knowing he couldn't wake up either. After dream-Naboo what? Perhaps being on the dead flyer they hadn't rescued? Shivering into death with wounded troopers begging for help. Again, Chopper shook his head. His dreams were the nightmares that had happened to him, not imaginary, not possibilities; but real events that were mapped on his body. He stepped up to the tent wondering what would happen here._

"_Hi Chopper."_

_He turned around to see his commander. She looked smaller and more childlike than in waking life._

"_Commander." He nodded his head and came to attention, then relaxed into parade rest, hesitant and cautious._

"_You can take the helmet off, Chopper." She sat cross-legged in front of the fire and held her palms to it as if she was cold._

"_It not safe, Commander."_

_She looked at him, looking up at him, with her blue eyes. He pulled his gaze away from her. Even in a helmet, even in a dream, she didn't need to see him._

"_No, I guess it's not, Chopper." Her voice was slow and thoughtful. "You could sit though, just for a moment."_

_He did, setting his blaster at his side. He knew he'd need it soon. "This is your dream?" He asked hesitantly as he looked around. She had slept in the tent in Naboo, next to the captain._

_She shrugged and took a drink from her cup. He suddenly realized there was a cup in front of him. She blushed. "I'm sorry, Chopper, that was just habit, serving two. You don't have to..."_

_He pulled off his helmet with a sigh, wondering what she saw. Sometimes, behind the helmets, he saw his brothers as literal flesh-droids; gears and antennea that bled. Is that what she saw? Still, dreaming of tea with the commander was better than any of his other dreams. He wondered if he had his scars in his dreams. _

_The tea was good; hot but flavorful with a flowery aftertaste. Chopper usually drank caf like most of the troopers, but he liked the flavor of tea on occasion._

"_Excellent tea, commander. Thank you." He drank the tea slowly, savoring the scent as well as the taste of it, letting the heat from the cup warm his hands through the gloves._

"_Perhaps we should have tea occasionally when we're awake?" Commander Tano smiled at him and he turned his head, blushing. Suddenly, she was more adult in the dream and Chopper didn't want the nightmare to go that way._

"_Maybe," but he shook his head. He turned his head sharply; his attention caught by the fluttering of wings and the whrr-tok of Geonosians. He reached for his helmet and blaster but she was beside him now and her feather touch on his hand paused him._

_Chopper looked down on her slender fingers, once again a child's hand, barely touching the armor of his hand. His hand trembled and she removed her fingers._

"_You don't have to go just yet, Chopper. They can't come here." He almost believed her._

_He gestured at the tent walls. "They're flimsy. The Geonosians will tear them apart. First with blaster fire then with a grenade." He noticed she didn't have her light saber with her. "I'll try to protect you commander, but I…" His mouth was suddenly dry and he saw the brown-red sands of Geonosis blowing outside the tent. No, not a tent any more but the place where he'd lost his first squad. Chopper moaned softly, suddenly realizing there were worse things than the nightmares of what had happened._

"_Please go away commander. Wake up. I won't be able to stop them."_

"_That is your dream, Chopper. Tonight, come back to mine."_

_He glanced back, to see the three sided tent sturdy in the winds of Geonosis._

_Ahsoka held out her hand to him as she held her breath. Time to see if her men trusted her. "Trust me in this, Chopper. Tonight, no nightmares. Just restful sleep."_

_Chopper looked back at her, concerned; his body facing forward, the blaster in his hands, with only his head and shoulders in her direction._

"_I…" he hesitated, turning his helmet back to the oncoming horde. He felt the humming of their wings through the ground. He glanced around for the caverns, the hidden pipeholes they'd come rushing up from to grab him from below._

_"It's all right, Chopper. I'll watch tonight. I'll keep the nightmares away." She took a step forward and put her hand on his arm._

_He jerked back breaking their contact then turned his face to stare at the ground, only glancing at her from the corner of his eyes._

_"If you want me to..." She tentatively reached out her hand to him, palm up. She'd forgotten the main rule of Chopper._

_He pursed his lips and slowly reached for her outstretched fingers, pressing the pads of his gloved fingertips against hers. Even in a dream he couldn't touch her any more than the barest fingertips. _

_"Guess it can't hurt to set a dream after a dream." _

_She led him back to the tent, gently pushed him to one of the rugs and brushed his forehead lightly with her breath. _

_"Sleep, Chopper. Rest." Chopper took a breath and closed his eyes._

Chopper woke. He looked around the room. It was dark, the red bulb above the main door and the console with its jewels of light making the dark room visible. Echo was on duty somewhere on the hangar deck, but Fives was in his rack. Asleep.

Chopper slowly clasped his fingers together and studied them intently. He breathed in deeply and slowly. Fives still asleep? That was good; it meant he hadn't screamed in remembered pain or cried out a brother's name in some futile attempt to reach out and save him.

The nightmare had started. He remembered that clearly; the anxiety of it making his hands shake, the knowledge that he would wake crying in pain leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. There would be the stares of Echo and Fives, no different from any other squad mate, as he shook in the aftermath of the dead dreams.

He remembered Slick's harsh words when he'd had one of his nightmares. _Coward. Hut'tuun. _For his fears. And Slick was right. What kind of trooper was scared of dreams?

Yet, tonight, his commander had led him back from the deserts of Geonosis to a small tent on Naboo. She had gestured to one of the rugs and he had lain down and slept.

Chopper felt good. Relaxed and rested.

There was muffled movement from Fives bunk and he half-woke hearing Chopper's measured breathing. "Yu'wake?" he asked still mostly asleep, the words a mumble into his pillow. Chopper figured he thought the noise was Echo. "It's Chopper, Fives." Then, because the trooper had asked a question. "Yes, I'm awake. Going to mess and get some caf."

"You'ka?" Fives was now barely more awake than asleep, his face turned toward Chopper, one dark brown eye open, the other side of his face buried in his pillow and arm.

Chopper nodded as he reached for his data pad. "Yes, Fives, I'm good."

"S'good,' mumbled Fives as his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep. "S'good," he murmured again.

Chopper merely stared at him, then turned toward the door. Although it had sounded like Fives was glad he hadn't had a nightmare, he must have meant it was good Chopper hadn't had a nightmare and woken Fives up thrashing against the dead past. Chopper tilted his head in thought. Maybe, until he knew - actually _knew_ - otherwise, he'd consider Fives' words in their best intention.

* * *

Next chapter in another day or two...

Enjoy, read, review.


	22. Vode An arc Armor

**Vode An arc**

**Painting Armor**

Echo sat cross-legged on his bunk, his armor neatly spread around him. There was an open bottle of solvent on the bed shelf as well as a capped bottle of the 501st blue and some brushes on his locker case.

Chopper pulled a cloth from the rag box as the door shut behind him. He pulled off his helmet and sat on his locker case keeping the scarred side of his face toward his bunk, then pulled the cartridges from his deece and placed them both on his locker case next to his bucket.

He faced his bunk as he pulled off his armor; lames, vambraces, couters and rerebraces, then reached up with both hands to undo the clips on his fore and aft. He caught the chest plate with his arm but the back plate slipped from his gloved fingers and over the belt. When he'd been alone in the barracks he would sit on the bed removing the fore and aft, the aft sliding to the blanket. Now there were others sharing the room and, even though both troopers had seen them, he hated showing his scars more than necessary. Especially on bad days like today had been. He'd heard Luck and Twelf had wagered Conjure as to how fast Fives and Echo would find another barracks. That was merely annoying; what had made it a bad day was finding out that Jester had departed Naboo before he had. _Fek_, but that meant that Jester probably had no better idea than him about Knaps.

There was no clatter of the plastoid-alloy hitting the metal deck. He stood, not moving for an instant then dropped the chest plate onto his bunk with sigh.

"Thanks Echo." He turned slightly, the unmarred side of his face to the other trooper, and reached out to take the back plate in Echo's hand.

"You're welcome, Chopper." Echo released the plate into his hand and looked up into Chopper's face, giving him a smile. "Anytime you need an assist with the armor, I'll be happy to help."

Chopper nodded. "I'll think about it." The back plate went on the bed with the remainder of his armor and he continued removing the remaining protective plates. The belt went onto his locker case along with the helmet, deece and cartridges for the same kind of maintenance. The remaining armor went onto his bed for cleaning.

Chopper sat on his bunk, one bent leg against the wall, the other foot on the floor, the scarred side of his face to the inner wall, and carefully cleaned his armor with the rag. Echo stood and stretched, his armor lying on the bunk, coated with the solvent.

"I'm going for a cup of tea, Chopper, while the solvent works its magic. Would you like me to bring you some caf from the mess?" Echo waited for a few moments, watching Chopper wipe down his armor with slow, smooth strokes. There was a frown on his face. Ordinarily Echo would have assumed that was a negative answer but Fives had told him that a frown only meant Chopper was making a decision.

"Tea actually sounds good, Echo." Chopper nodded slightly then he hesitated. "I had a dream of tea the other night."

"Things in dreams always taste better," chuckled Echo. "Just remember this tea will be from the mess."

Chopper's lips curled in the beginning of a smile as he stared down at the shoulder bell in his hand. "I'll remember, but something tasting of …" Chopper paused again and his voice was lower, almost a whisper, when he continued. "flowers would be good, remind me."

Echo was back with a steaming cup in each hand and set Chopper's on the case locker. "_Fierfek_." he muttered as he handed a cup to Chopper who paused in rubbing a back plate. "Caber had some questions about regs governing behavior to civilians and then Luck was asking when…" He noticed, suddenly, that Chopper's armor was in its lock. He glanced at his own armor, most of the pieces on his bunk, cleaned of the solvent and buffed to a soft sheen. Then he glanced at Chopper who looked down into the cup of tea, rubbing the back plate of Echo's armor.

"You were gone a while and I knew something was keeping you. Didn't want the solvent…" his voice softened into nothing. Technically, he shouldn't have touched Echo's armor.

"Thanks, Chopper." Echo sat on his bunk and looked over his armor, burnished a cream white luminescence rather than a shine. "Looks like you've done them all except the chest plate."

"That was the last piece you did and I didn't know what you planned, didn't want to mess up the work you've already done on it." He gestured to the ragged handprint.

Echo sipped his tea. "The captain did that. On Rishi one of the eels seethed out of its cavern and he took it in a single shot to the eye; put his hand to it and marked me. It seemed," Echo twisted his lips. "Pivotal? Important?" He reached his fingers and spread them over the mark then laughed and picked up a rag and the chest plate to remove the solvent and buff the plastoid-alloy to a smooth surface ready for paint. "Superstitious, I guess. I'll keep it on my armor always."

Chopper offered him the back plate of his armor, his fingers not touching the newly cleaned surface. Echo took it the same way and Chopper leaned back in his bunk his hands curled around the cup absorbing the warmth. He seemed entranced; staring into the liquid with an almost-smile on his face, his eyes mostly closed.

Echo finished removing the solvent and polishing the chest plate while Chopper finished his tea and pulled out his data pad. Echo shook the small jar of blue paint and opened it, filling an air brush. He laid a piece of flimsi over his armor for a straight line.

"Hold on," said Chopper as he set his data pad aside. "If you don't want to re-do the solvent and buffing; you'll want to make sure you do it right the first time."

"What do you mean, Chopper?" Echo's brows were drawn in confusion and Chopper scratched the back of his head.

"I knew a guy once who did really excellent armor marking. Freehand, even. He said that you needed to put on your armor and mark centers because everyone wears it differently; armor sets differently; even on us clones." Chopper gave a tight grimace. "He explained why once, but I wasn't listening." Chopper pushed that memory back into the _Before_.

Sketch had been talking to Punch in the late-night dimness, planning out a pattern for Punch's armor. Chopper had quietly listened; it sounded like a beautiful pattern - swirls of gold and dark green - and he knew Sketch had the artistic talent to follow-through on the description. Not that the pattern had ever been made. Slick liked his squad in plain white and grey. _You'll get armor marks when I say; when you're good enough to be individual. He had turned to Chopper. I doubt you'll ever get painted armor, Chopper. You're just not a good trooper_.

Chopper gritted his teeth at the memory. _Shut up, Slick. You don't know good troopers; you had five of the best and ruined them_. Chopper sighed to himself as he wondered how long before Echo and Fives asked for transfer to another squad; probably by the fifth nightmare.

Echo nodded. "That makes sense." He turned to Chopper, interrupting his reverie. "Will you help me?"

Chopper blinked in surprise then blinked again. "Sure."

Echo barely heard his voice, but Chopper was pulling off his gloves and reaching to help Echo re-armor without getting smudges on the surface; a slightly trickier proposition than simply armoring up. Only once did Chopper pause; when he was buckling Echo's chest plate to the back plate and Echo saw the scars and rough, red skin on Chopper's hands at his shoulders. Chopper's face turned to stone as he quickly finished buckling Echo then pulled his hands down out of view.

"Burn?" asked Echo hesitantly as he saw Chopper's hard face. Chopper gave a tight, terse nod as he picked his gloves up from his bunk and pulled them on.

Echo looked at the deck. At least he didn't stare. Chopper took the decision out of his hands.

"Walk a bit, jump, move. Let your armor settle on you. What's your pattern going to be?"

"Hand-wide blue strips down the arms, same with the legs. Cheeks and crest on the helmet as well as double-finger horn strips over the eyes; over-painting the hand and then crevicing all the seams." Echo moved around the barracks; walking, moving into a salute, parade rest, jumping, shaking, letting his armor settle into its accustom comfort.

"Sounds like a good pattern," nodded Chopper. "Someday, maybe I'll do a pattern."

_Slick laughed_.

Chopper shook his head. "Not for a while, though. Stand still and I'll mark the midpoints where each plates meet."

They spent the next several hours in quiet comfort; Chopper going over droids on the data pad and Echo painting his armor. You didn't offer to help a trooper paint his armor, but Chopper wished he could.

Several ship's days later, Chopper thought he'd run into a time jump; he came into the barracks to see his barracks- mate stripping the finish on his armor in preparation to painting it. This time Chopper was in from the shower, a clean body glove covering him from neck to foot.

"Hey, Chopper." Fives gave him a small wave as he buffed his chest plate. "May I ask a favor?"

"You can ask," allowed Chopper cautiously and if Fives heard the hesitation, heard the unspoken 'but I'll probably refuse', he ignored it.

"Echo said you helped him get everything straight on his armor and I have to admit, his strips look really good. Can you help me with that?"

"Certainly." Chopper nodded. It was an easy favor, a small gift and Chopper wondered if it was for him or from him.

Chopper pulled off his gloves, certain that Echo had told Fives about the scars, but Fives was looking down, reaching for the leg plates. Chopper had Fives in his armor quickly. Fives may have, probably did, noticed his scarred hands, but made no mention or gesture. He didn't stare any more than Echo had.

"I think I'll go get us some caf." Fives moved for the barracks door. "The walk to the mess should settle my armor."

Chopper shook his head. "You'll find troopers coming out of nowhere simply to touch your armor to make you have to rebuff it. I'll get caf for both of us. You stay here and move around."

Fives noticed that Chopper had brought himself tea. Chopper set both cups on a locker case and then marked Fives armor midpoint where they seemed to connect. By the time Fives' armor was on his bunk, the caf and tea had cool significantly.

"I didn't know you drank tea, Chopper. You always seemed to prefer caf." Fives took a drink of his caf and grinned. "Like you should."

"Not often," admitted Chopper, the aroma of the tea a prize in itself, as he seemed to be drawn back to his dream of Naboo, the three-sided tent, the rug on which he slept, dreaming nothing. He wished he knew what had happened to Knaps then he turned the conversation away from himself. "Echo's good. I think he'll make sergeant with a bit more experience."

Fives shrugged as he finished his caf and shook the bottle of blue paint. "Probably. He'll be one of the best."

"You would too."

"Not if Echo becomes one." Fives gave a shake of his head. "More important than being sergeant is being with Echo. If he becomes sergeant, he'll need me as his second."

"Brothers by choice, then." murmured Chopper as he frowned and looked down at his hands. They were red-scarred, particularly on the backs and knuckles, and rough-skinned though the medical cream Coric had given him kept the skin smoother and more flexible than previously; a semi-circular line ran from the base of one thumb to his middle finger.

"Did you have a brother by choice, Chopper? Is he dead?" Fives had lain down the first touches of blue on his helmet; the cheek pieces were the easiest to paint and Chopper had told him it would give him an idea of the characteristics of the paint; how it felt, how it reacted to being put on the smooth surface of the buffed armor.

"No, I never had a brother by choice." Chopper stared into the nearly empty cup of tea. "My first squad died before we set foot on Geonosis. They died without firing a single shot in battle."

Fives was quiet, mourning unknown brothers. After a moment, he spoke again in gentle tones. "But you want one, don't you, Chopper?"

Chopper was quiet. It seemed a weakness to admit to needing a brother; to wanting a partner so close he knew how you were going to act, almost knew what you were thinking, could back you up in any way… Chopper remembered Punch and Sketch in battle, remembered how Rex and Cody had acted during the interview back on Christophsis, Fives and Echo's easy camaraderie in spite of being so different. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes," he admitted.

In his mind, Slick shouted in triumph. _You are weak, Chopper. You'll never have a brother, Chopper, you can't be trusted. You're slow._

_Shut. Up. Slick. _Chopper said under his breath as he stared at the surface of his locker, his fingers clenched tight around the cup. He felt fingers touching his scarred hands and he gasped in shock as he looked up at Fives.

"Don't break it, Chopper." Fives' fingers slipped the cup from Chopper and set it down. "You'd make a good brother, Chopper. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different." He tilted his head and looked at Chopper's face, his eyes moving over the scars no more or less than the rest of Chopper's face. "You can ignore the wager, Chopper. Echo and I aren't going to ask for a transfer." Then he sat back with the brushes and paint armor.

Chopper didn't speak as he moved and lay back in his bunk with his data pad though he didn't see the vids.

It was late, the room dark, lit only by the red light above the door and the buttons on the computer console.

"Fives?" Chopper asked softly, in case the other trooper was already asleep.

"Mmm, Chopper?" Fives voice was drowsy.

"Thanks."

* * *

As always, read and enjoy, review and comment...

Next installment in just a few days - maybe by Tuesday.


	23. Vode An arc - Nightmare II

**Vode An arc**

**Nightmares II**

Echo opened the barracks door to the darkness of the barracks lit only by the emergency light above him and a few console lights. He pulled off his helmet and leaned his head back with a low grunt of exhaustion. He'd been night duty deck officer for Admiral Yularen on the bridge, first shift. He groaned in exhaustion and turned his head, hearing the tight muscles pop in the back of his neck. He'd thought the captain could be a hard taskmaster, but he had nothing on the soft-voiced admiral.

Every drill that Echo had seen in the manuals, every drill that others had warned him about, every drill that he could possibly imagine had been presented.

And then some.

Drills no one had thought of, drills consecutive or concurrent, consecutive and concurrent. Radio silence, damaged ship, a spy aboard, classified mission, diplomats aboard, bio-terrorism … every possible scenario had been explored and just when Echo thought he'd won, the admiral would add something with the words 'A new development has occurred'.

Slowly, Echo grinned in the dark. At the end of duty, the admiral had looked at him with piercing eyes and gravely spoke two rare words of praise. "Well done."

As far as Echo knew, those two particular words hadn't crossed Admiral Yularen's lips since the 501st had volunteered men for bridge training on the _Resolute_.

Echo slipped his helmet into the armor lock and removed the rest of his armor, running a soft cloth over the plates before locking each one onto its grid. He was proud of the strips. With Chopper's help he'd done an excellent job. He glanced at Fives' armor in lock. Beautiful. Chopper had helped there also. They'd chosen a design to commemorate Hevy and would be adding that to their shoulder bells. Echo had decided he would ask Chopper for any advice on freehand application. He pulled off the body glove and slipped on some night shorts to make a run to the showers, carrying his small pack of items with him.

Nothing much had changed when Echo returned. Chopper was curled up rather than on his side and there was a blue flicker from the console. Echo glanced enough to see it was a message for Fives. Hardly unusual, Fives was popular with people for sparring or sabacc or merely sitting in the mess telling stories over caf. Right now he was training with Coric in the medical unit. Echo smiled, pleased with his brother. Fives would make a great sergeant one day, and he'd be proud to be Fives' number two.

There was a small sound, a whimper, from Chopper's bunk and Echo glanced at the bunk. Chopper was curled up, his knees drawn almost to his chest. His arms were raised, covering his head, his hands almost at the back of his neck clenched in tight fists with white knuckles.

Echo sighed; it looked like another nightmare. Chopper had them many nights. Sometimes, there would be a spate of nights where Chopper only slept, but more often there were the nightmares. Screaming nightmares, crying nightmares, nightmares filled with whimpers, or shouts. There were the hard ones, when Chopper shouted some trooper's name. Echo knew they were all dead; Tane, Digger, Kyp, Haz…

Captain Rex knew, or at least suspected. It was why the three men had three different shifts, why Chopper so often volunteered for an off-shift or a night shift. Still, Echo had seen three of the nightmares; two where Chopper's screams woke himself and he sat quickly, then turned away from Echo as if daring him to make a comment. Echo had spoken with Fives to discover that Fives had also seen Chopper jerk awake with a cry on his lips then angrily, stonily, turn away without a word of explanation.

"Not that an explanation is needed," said Fives. "I told the captain that Chopper had nightmares and his response was 'I'm not surprised.' Not surprised, Echo. Can you imagine what Chopper has gone through for the captain to be 'not surprised' at nightmares?"

And Echo couldn't; because they were troopers and they'd been flash-drilled to not have nightmares.

Echo glanced again at Chopper, observing his clenched jaw, the tears running down his face, and shook his head. This was going to be a bad one. Chopper would scream and jerk away, trembling. Then he would look down at his shaking hands and steel himself to show nothing. He might stand and move out the door. Echo knew he usually went to the 'freshers, standing in a shower then in wet nightclothes. Once he'd been gone for hours and returned with blood-soaked gloves. Echo heard that one of the practice droids had been broken through overuse and Chopper apologized then cleaned his handprint from the bar of the bunk the next day. He hadn't noticed it in the night, thinking that wetness was sweat.

Chopper jerked, as if he'd been hit by a blaster. A low moan rolled from his throat and his breathing started coming faster. His hands moved from their protective position, still fisted, and started hitting the wall against the bunk. Echo saw the small indent, a hollow space in the wall, where the metal of the _Resolute _had given way to flesh and bone and nightmare.

"Aw, Chopper," sighed Echo as he moved closer to Chopper's bunk, wishing there was something he could do.

Hollow grunts became sobs, the punching fists stilled but Chopper's head jerked forward. He'd scream in a moment and Echo wished he was still on the bridge with the admiral. He wished he were somewhere else so Chopper could know that no one had heard him. He wished he were somewhere else so Chopper wouldn't hang his head in shame.

The scream came, ragged in Chopper's cries. "Tane! Tane!" Chopper jerked up, sitting, shivering in his bed. For a moment he thought he was alone. Then he realized there was someone behind him, a body with his head against Chopper's back and an arm loosely around Chopper's arms and chest. On instinct he grabbed the arm with both his hands, one hand at the wrist, one at the elbow; prepared to wrestle his unknown assailant to the ground. The arm remained relaxed. He could feel the other hand gentle on his shoulder, light, barely touching.

"It's ok, Chopper. Just Echo." Chopper felt the head moved from his back and from the corner of his eye Chopper saw Echo, behind him, lean his head and back against the wall.

Chopper was still, stiff with … what? Anger? Shame?

_Hut'tuun. Coward. _

"Shut up, Slick," said Chopper to that voice in his head.

"Not Slick, Chopper. Just Echo."

After an eternity, Chopper's hands on Echo's arm released the tight grip to relax slightly. Chopper half turned toward Echo, avoiding his eyes, avoiding looking at him. Chopper buried his head in Echo's shoulder. Echo's arm came pulled him into a slightly more comfortable position then he pulled his own legs up to the bars of the bunk for support and relaxed against the wall.

Chopper neither slept nor cried, but when Echo made to move, Chopper gave a small shake of his head and tightened his hands around Echo's arm. Echo stayed the remainder of the night, his free arm around Chopper's scarred shoulders.

_His arm is around me, his hand on my scars and __he__ doesn't call me coward. He offers comfort, Slick. He offers friendship, Slick._

_He doesn't know you like I know you, hut'tuun Chopper. Slick retorted._

Echo had offered friendship as had Fives. He'd have to offer friendship in return. but he couldn't offer friendship under false pretenses. He'd have to let them know about Slick, about the court martial, about everything that had gone _Before_.

_Soon_, he promised himself, _but not just yet. _

In spite of the heat of Echo's body, Chopper burrowed closer to the other trooper.

_Because they'll transfer once they know you, chuckled Slick. They'll see you're only three quarters a trooper. They will see the scars are your real face._

Chopper was scared Slick might be right. In spite of Fives' words and Echo's comfort, Chopper was afraid they would transfer once they knew he was a court-martialed coward, once they found out his flash-drills and his training had all seeped away onto dry Geonosian sand.

* * *

Read, enjoy, review...


	24. Vode An arc - A Cold Cave ona Cold World

**Vode An arc**

**A Cold Cave on a Cold World**

Chopper fiddled with his helmet but his efforts went unrewarded.

"There's nothing, commander." He had already flicked on his helmet lights after a check of the small cave with IR/UV and motion detector. The passives worked; but water had shorted everything else including the internal communications links. The lights flickered and died, leaving only a dim glow from the lluminescence backup. As his helmet dried it would self-repair, but for now it was almost useless except for the lume. The air was laden with mist from the waterfall.

The cave they had both slipped into was little more than an alcove cut out of the stone by river water, smooth with curved walls in shades of red and cream. The water, augmented by the heavy rain, roared through the long, narrow opening above them. Chopper sat down on a rounded boulder and set the deece on the sand beside him. He had pulled the cartridges from his blaster trying to shake out the water.

From the safety of his helmet, he could look at her.

His commander sighed as she sat on the boulder, her elbows on her knees, light saber in hand, head hanging and on the verge of tears. The battle fever that had gripped her had been washed away by freezing water and she was exhausted from trying to stay afloat, trying to make it to shore, trying to battle the water that had ripped them away from the others. She was hardly more than a child and Chopper frowned. What were the Jedi thinking to send a youngling into battle?

There had been no shore in the deep canyon; the rains had pushed the water level much higher than whatever was normal. Wearily she clipped the light saber onto her belt and huddled, drawing her legs up, curling her arms around her legs and laying her cheek on one knee. She was almost small enough to tuck into his belt pouch and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. What the _kriff_ had the Jedi been thinking?

Chopper didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to tell her everything would be all right. He growled at himself deep in his throat. She was a woman – a girl actually – and Chopper avoided females more than he avoided battle droids. Moreover, she was his commander. He would follow her orders and answer her questions. He had done so in the past and found her a good commander. She had saved him from going back to Kamino and she cared for him as much as any trooper of the 501st. He respected her. Even in that freezing water, she'd used the Force to keep them both afloat while he had held them together. She was his commander and it wasn't his place to reassure her.

Trust had been broken with Chopper and he didn't allow himself friends. Not really. Not quite. It was better to trust to yourself, trust in your skills, trust in your knowledge. He paused a moment in his thoughts; Ash had called him, called them all 'friends' but she was a civilian and never to be seen again. He was going to offer friendship to Fives and to Echo, both good men, but he hadn't yet. _In the back of his mind Slick chuckled. _Commander Tano might not be a friend but he didn't have to pretend she would be like the woman on Christophsis.

He saw moisture on her cheek, more than the mist of the cave, and knew the commander cried soft tears for the dead. He knew there were dead, even as he'd been sliding down the hill, he'd head the clicks of troopers dying in his helmet. But he knew there were living as well, warned by her voice and pushed back by the Force push, more survived than had died. Chopper counted the living men to her account.

The cliff-face of the trail had sheered off in the heavy rain and her Jedi senses had caught it first. With a yell, she had ordered them back and - trusting her - the entire column had turned back, quick pace, the way they'd come. Commander Tano had urged them faster and they'd moved into a run before the quaking ground give them evidence. Then she had paused to use a Force push, her face pale with fear that she moved too late, too slow.

"_Kriff_, commander," Chopper had muttered in his helmet as he grabbed her arm to propel her forward, knowing it was only the habit of concentration that caused her to stop; the generals moved and pushed at the same time. Before he could think any further the world had fallen from under his feet. He'd thought about letting her go, thinking maybe as a Jedi she could make it and he could try to catch something with his belaying line. Even as he thought it, he knew they were too far and then he tried to grab her to shield her unarmored body with the protective plates of his armor as they slide into the river. _Fek_, he should have known all that water had to go somewhere.

Ahsoka rubbed her nose against her knee as she sat curled around herself on the boulder. She had felt it first; the entire cliff face trembled, and she had called out to her troops even while leaping back, Force-pushing men back. They had followed the unexpected order and turned. She had leapt, Jedi quick and Jedi far, but not quick enough. She landed, but she landed on quivering ground as soft as rotted fruit, slipping away from her as she tried to push her men away from the danger. Chopper had grabbed her hand and pulled her back almost ten meters before the entire ledge gave way and became an avalanche of red mud sliding toward the river. She wasn't sure who had been grabbing who as the river carried them away from the main forces, though it quickly became evident that Chopper didn't swim; at least not in his armor. She had used the Force to keep them afloat for so many miles, making sure they weren't smashed against the canyon walls or against enormous boulders in the rapids. He had relaxed then, knowing he could do nothing, holding her close to him, letting his armor take the blows from underwater debris; floating branches ripped from the native trees and rocks hidden by the white rapids.

The river had pushed them violently to a long, narrow cleft that was the opening to an underground cavern. Their bodies, mostly Chopper's in his armor, had plugged the opening, the water pushing, swirling around them. It was raging over her face, blinding her, deafening her with its thunder, tearing at her, grabbing at her light saber, pushing water into her nose, her mouth. Chopper bent his helmeted head over her face, shielding her from the pounding of the rapids with his body, giving her a momentary respite. Then Chopper had somehow gotten one leg braced against something, enough to push, enough to give them both just enough space for Chopper to move his arms, to push her into the opening. He held her by one arm hanging beneath him. She looked up in time to see Chopper's foot slip and he was slammed into the opening with a sharp cry she heard more with the Force than with her ears deafened by the waters' roar. His armor wedged into the crack; a cork allowing water to build up around him held by the circumference of his chest. Ahsoka could feel him start to drown; the water, swirling around him and partially held back by his body, rising into his helmet, the seals breached or damaged. Still he held her, dangling in the blackness, his fingers growing tighter, clenching around hers as he felt the water invade his helmet.

There was a crack then, like a crack of thunder, and she felt some of his ribs break. But he wriggled and slipped through the opening, trying to pull her body close to his, trying to cushion the unknown fall with his armor.

As the water pushed them into the cave, almost drowning them, it was Chopper's strength which had pushed them onto the sand in the darkness; his height tall enough to stand though the current ripped away his stability. Trust Chopper to keep hold of the blaster as well.

She tried to reach out with the Force. Far away she could feel the torches that were Skywalker, Kenobi; the lesser flickering flames that were the men of the 501st. Too far away to do anything more than to know they were alive and fighting. She reached out to her men; the ones caught in the mud. Some lived. Not all, but most.

They sat in silence. Ahsoka knew Chopper didn't like her. It wasn't personal; having more to do with his past, with injuries inflicted on his heart as well as his skin, so she didn't try to carry on conversation with him. There wasn't much to say, anyway. The weather was not up for discussion. Absently, she rubbed her hands.

She shivered and realized that it was freezing in the cave. _She_ was freezing. She glanced down at her fingers to see them pale and wrinkled and waxy as the blood in her system withdrew from her extremities into her core. She meditated, bringing the blood back to her fingers. It would keep her warm for a while, but sooner or later her mind would slow and she would drift into death. She had heard that dying of cold wasn't painful, more like falling asleep. She thought of Chopper, maybe she could help him somehow.

"Chopper, how are you doing?"

"Fine, sir," came the replied.

She laughed softly. "There's no need to lie to me, trooper. It's freezing in here.

"Turn up your suit." He replied.

She turned to face him, stupefied. "What?"

"Your suit, your thermals," He clarified to her bewilderment. "Turn it up."

"I'm sorry, Chopper. Maybe the cold has affected my head but I thought you said to turn up my suit?"

He stood and came over to her. She couldn't tell all his emotions, but irritation was high on the list along with pain from his ribs. He was one of the clones difficult to reliably read without looking into his eyes. He avoided that, with everyone, even his brothers and Ahsoka had never pried, never pushed. But his irritation was plain even through his helmet.

Kneeling on one knee at her side, Chopper took her left wrist in his hand and turned back her sleeve. Irritation turned to surprise. He grabbed her right hand and, again, turned back the sleeve.

"What the…" He pulled off his gloves and took her hands in his. His were warm, rough, knobby, calloused and strong with blunt, square-tipped fingers. Her frozen hands reached for that warmth. She felt embarrassed as her fingers grabbed desperately for his, but he let her have them, cupping her fingers in his big, warm hands. As much as he wanted to, he didn't pull away and for that, Ahsoka was grateful.

He felt the wet material covering her. He stood, holding one arm and hand to his side, and she could hear mumbled curses beneath his helmet. "You're not wearing a warmsuit." He said accusingly.

"This is the warmest I have." She stuttered with the cold. Chopper leaned his head back and continued the curses. He seemed to have an extensive repertoire. Going from what she knew was Mando'a to Huttese and another language, she had no idea which, with the fluency of much practice and not repeating himself.

"You are the commander, you should have a warmsuit." He ran his hand over the top of his helmet to the back of his neck. "When we get back to the ship I am going down to supply and strangle someone. After I get you a warmsuit." There was almost no emotion in his words; it was simply a statement of fact. She appreciated the 'when' rather than 'if'.

He knelt again on one knee and gently held her fingers in his warm hands. She noticed his hands were scarred. She had never noticed that before and realized that he always wore his gloves. Even in the mess, eating.

"Oh," she said, suddenly enlightened.

In the Force she could feel his prickly irritation, red anger, and something much warmer, far more hidden.

As her fingers returned to normal, he slipped his gloves over her hands. The warmth was glorious. He took off his helmet, inspecting her, touching her skin, touching her cheek with those warm fingers. She could feel him thinking but couldn't quite catch his thoughts or his eyes. His usual stoic expression seemed more worried.

He had the shadow stubble on his face common to his brothers, but his was uneven. Hair didn't grow in the skin of his scars which were turned away from her. The scars were probably as much a reason as efficiency for keeping his head shaved. He glanced into her face with one honey-brown and one green-yellow eye then he looked down at the cavern floor again.

"Are you falling asleep?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You need to remove your clothes. They're wet. You'll go into hypothermia." She felt a spike of fear in the Force as he touched her trembling, numb fingers. "You can't, can you?"

She shook her head, shivering. There were more mumbled curses, but he was starting to repeat.

"S'shto." Her voice was calm and she suddenly smiled at him. She could trust Chopper. He would take care of her; the emotion that was neither irritation nor anger told her so.

"What?" He sounded aggrieved and Ahsoka almost laughed. He would do his best; he always did his best.

"S'shto. It goes with the other words. Togrutan. But I'm too young to know what it means."

"S'shto." He said then nodded as he muttered a string of curses adding in his new word. "It'll do." He swallowed, took a deep breath and started doing what had to be done.

His fingers trembled almost as much as her body as he removed her clothing, squeezing the water out as much as possible. He was gentle but quick and she was naked, curled as small as possible to conserve body heat.

He unfastened his fore and aft, the breast- and back-plate of his armor. The fore piece had a large crack from top to bottom and she knew what had made the thunder and what had broken some ribs.

"No," she commanded. "You are not going to give me your clothes."

"It is a thought, commander, but I am not planning on give you my shirt or pants. Yet." Once again he was looking away from her, the good side of his face toward her in profile. Habit, she realized, habit to turn his scars away from her.

She must have been affected by the cold for her next words. "Because you have scars there, too?" She asked mildly.

He froze in the act of removing the armor from his arms. She could see his fingers tremble, could see his entire body tremble. An expression she had never seen on any human crossed his face even as a stab of pain jumped into the Force. But his only action was an equally mild reply. "Yes." He ducked his head in shame. "You'd discover them anyway." She wasn't sure if she'd been meant to hear that or not.

Removing the last of the armor from his body, Chopper set it in a semi-circle around where he'd been sitting, leaning against the back wall of the cave. He came to where she was sitting, her hands colder now even though they were in his gloves, her entire body shaking from the cold. He nodded at her hands.

"The suit works as a unit so I will need the gloves back." He bent and, "meaning no disrespect, commander", picked her up, giving a small grunt and a grimace at the sharp pain of his ribs.

She gave a small moan as her body touched the warmth of his shirt and she pressed her face into his chest. It was glorious.

"I do have an idea to keep us warm." Chopper carried her to the wall of the cave where he'd been sitting.

"If it involves intimate contact between me and this shirt, consider it an order." Her voice was muffled and her shivering hands slipped under the shirt.

"Yes sir." The barest smile touched the corners of his lips as she pressed her freezing fingers between the shirt and his abdomen. He knew her fingers were numb. She couldn't feel them yet. His body must feel comparatively hot.

He sat down with his back against the back plate of his armor against the cavern wall and her in his lap. She was curled up as much as possible to conserve body heat. She had been so small sitting on that rock with her arms around her knees; that he had wished he could put her in his pocket until they were found and that had given him the idea. He pulled the shirt up from being tucked into the pants.

"Climb in," he said as he stretched the shirt out from his chest and pulled it over her head, gently moving her lekku to one side. Then he tried to tuck the hem back so the heating connectors attached. They did, just barely and Chopper mentally breathed in relief. He hadn't been sure she would fit. She wriggled into the shirt, next to his chest and was warm. He felt like he'd just shoved a block of ice against his skin and dialed up the heat.

The commander closed her eyes and made a soft sound in her throat at the inviting warmth. She laid her head against Chopper's chest and he hesitantly curled his arms around her. In a moment, her breathing was even and she was asleep. Chopper checked her body temperature with his cheek against her forehead then nodded to himself. She was cold but, in spite of falling asleep so quickly, not hypothermic.

She slept the normal sleep of exhaustion, and Chopper trembled in fear to be holding someone so close, so warm. This was closer than he'd ever been to anyone except Echo, closer than he'd ever dreamed. This was more than his fantasies. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and his own heart raced.

He was tempted to kiss her, her face so close to his looking so young and defenseless tucked under his chin. Instead he simply put his cheek against her lekku, feeling the warmth of her montrals. After a while, he did venture a kiss on her forehead, more a promise than anything else, and putting his cheek back to her lekku, he drifted into a light sleep.

Chopper woke instantly; alert, silent, and aware of his surroundings. The commander woke slowly; leisurely, softly stretching her shoulders, her back, mumbling in her comfort.

Chopper could feel her hands, palms pressed against his chest, touching his scars in half-sleep, curious in the half-awareness of waking. He trembled as she inspected his rough skin with her fingers, tracing the deeper scars with a fingertip.

She wouldn't say anything, surely? She was his general's second in command. She was the commander and an officer and a Jedi; surely she wouldn't mock him.

"I'm so sorry, Chopper." Her voice was a whisper. She shifted slightly and then. "Is it my imagination or has it gotten cooler?"

"Cooler, commander." He retreated into fact. "After your body temperature normalized, I turned the suit down to conserve battery power. Stretching also spreads the distance between the heating elements." He paused. "I can turn it up if you wish."

"It's still nicely warm. _You_ are nicely warm." She purred deep in her throat and pressed her cheek to his chest, her fingers no longer exploring but simply resting against his chest.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stone. She hadn't jerked away in disgust, hadn't laughed in derision, hadn't shrieked, or done anything else he feared. She had put her cheek back to his scarred chest and _purred_!

"How long has it been since," she gave a small laugh after a short while, "since I crawled into your shirt."

Ahsoka wondered if Chopper ever laughed. She had never even seen him smile. It sobered her to think that she had never heard him laugh before either.

"About eight hours, sir."

"That explains it. I need to ah," she faltered and he dropped his head between the top of her lekku with a stifled sound that rippled down his chest and through her montrals simultaneously. She thought that small grunt was amusement.

"I need to ah also." He admitted and turned to the helmet at his side. Without light, the lumes were dimming. It took several tries for the powered lights to come on and only when he smacked it against the cave wall did they stay on, if dimly flickering. "Waterlogged." He muttered and shook his head. "When it's dry the comm unit will work, but not before then." He glanced up at the hole in the ceiling they'd come through. There was still a waterfall but not the torrential rain of earlier. "When day comes, we might get some light coming through the water."

Turning his head away for her privacy, he pulled off his shirt and held it for her to take. Though she didn't look, she still saw the scars on his back. They gave each other as much privacy as possible in the small confines of the cave and when she came back, he had pulled out his canteen of water and a ration bar, setting them on a flat boulder near where they were sitting. He didn't look directly at her but couldn't stop glancing at her from the corners of his eyes. Even in the dimness, she saw the scars on his chest.

They ate the bar slowly, chewing it well, then drank the water. When done he held out his hand for the shirt and pulled it on. Ahsoka once against crawled next to Chopper's skin. She pressed her head against his heart and he pulled the shirt over her as best he could; covering every part of her. In moments the heating elements warmed them. She could feel his scars with her hands, with her cheek.

"Chopper," she asked softly, "How did you get so many terrible scars?" She paused then continued. "If…if you want to tell me. I remember this," she reached up softly and gestured to the crooked star-shaped scar of his head, "is from Geonosis and the shrapnel that tore a hole into your chest. But you have more than you told me for the court-martial."

He sighed.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," she assured him. "It's not morbid curiosity, it's curiosity because you're…" She didn't say what she meant to say. _Because you're my friend._ "Because you're one of my men. Because I want to know about Chopper."

For a moment he was silent, she'd given him the choice. It was odd to think that she wanted to know, to understand. He realized that she considered all the men of the 501st her men; not just those in her column. She often had him as her second when Rex was working with the general. _Might as well ask Rex if he could transfer to her column._

His voice came, low and quiet as he told her the history of his scars. "The scar on the side of my head; it runs down my face and neck, over my shoulders" he gave a gesture. "As I said, that was from Geonosis - the first battle. I took a blaster shot to the head and then, I'm told, someone lobbed a grenade into the area. I don't remember. I went to Kamino for that." She felt him shudder. "The deep scars you feel with your fingers, the ones on my chest that aren't from the shrapnel, and the rough skin," he paused, glanced away, then looked at her and gave her what she didn't know. "They run all the way down my legs. They're from a gunship crash. They're part fire, part shrapnel and hot metal. The four deep scars are where a crossbeam from the bubble turret slammed into me. That wasn't a battle with a name but it was another trip to Kamino. I have scars on my back and down the back of my left leg from when an AAT took out one of our AV-7's. Flipped it on top of me. That happened on Christophsis not long before I joined the 501st. Cumulative, four weeks in bacta tanks."

"The ones on your hands?" she prompted.

"Honorable scars. I was dragging men out of a crashed gunship." He moved his hands in front of him, curling the fingers, making a fist. "Honorable scars," he repeated absently, as if the other marks on his body were dishonorable. Ahsoka slipped the shirt up for a moment and reached for his hands with her fingers to give them a gentle squeeze before retreating back into the warmth.

"Is that why you don't strip down to the waist like everyone else in the gym?" Her head was tilted back, her face looking at him.

He kept his eyes turned away, the scarred side of his head turned away. She was too young for war, too young to see scars, too young to understand how he'd gotten them, too young... _Kriff_, she should be doing ... kid things, civilian kid things. Chopper looked down into her face, letting her see his face full-on, suddenly understanding that she would have her own scars from this war.

"Yes. The face is stared at enough. Mostly by rookies and men who think scars mean you're too slow on the battlefield."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Chopper shrugged slightly and bent his head. Did she know how good she smelled? Like flavoring spice and flowers. Like tea from the nightmare turned dream turned sleep. "Of course, they're all trying to impress you. A few of them even use oil so they're nice and sleek."

She laughed. "I never really noticed."

For some reason, that pleased him and he continued. "Captain Rex sometimes lets me use the shower in his office. Like when the entire company is using the showers after battle. I appreciate it and he knows that." Then Chopper was quiet. "I do my best for the captain."

"For me as well, Chopper, and the general. You always do your best." She swallowed. Would he take a compliment? "And your best is so very good. Rex considers you one of his most trustworthy and competent men. He's already written up a promotion nomination for when you're eligible for sergeant."

Chopper leaned back, turning his face away for her, but saying nothing. Ahsoka was quiet, letting him think, hoping she hadn't said something wrong. After a moment, he turned back and glanced down to her. "Remember on Naboo? The general called me one of his best men but I didn't really know; didn't dare to think it might be true." He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. "Fives said you preferred me as your second after Rex."

He saw her nod. "Yes, Chopper. I don't have to explain to you and when I need something explained to me, you make it simple for me to understand but not so simply I feel like a child." The commander frowned, "you explain as if I don't know it but not as if I couldn't understand it."

She leaned against his chest again and his arms came around her.

"Why didn't the bacta tanks remove the scars? They're supposed to do that, aren't they?" She asked.

"There's a time factor involved. The faster you're put into bacta, the less scarring." He shook his head softly. "I was injured in the early part of Geonosis, one of the first ships downed. The whole squad was dead and wasn't even reported missing until the end of battle. Now the scars are template for future healing."

Ahsoka leaned against his chest again and was silent for a while. She shifted to relieve cramped muscles and he gasped as his head shot up.

"Chopper, are you Ok?" What happened?"

"Nothing, sir." His voice was harsh, as though the past hours hadn't occurred.

"The truth, please," she asked softly. His eyes flickered over her face and he gave a small nod.

"When you moved, I" …he paused, trying to figure the best way to say it, "…I was sexually stimulated."

"Oh." She blushed then repeated. "Ohm." She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

He tried to put her at ease, she was just a kid. "It had to happen. I've never been this close to anyone. We're skin to skin," he shrugged, "you're sitting in my lap and you're like ... sunlight." He swallowed and leaned his head back for fresh air.

_Kriffing mirosik! What had he just said?_

"It doesn't really mean anything," he continued. "We're just doing this to keep warm."

He was lying. She could feel it, this meant something to him. He wasn't hiding, wasn't trying to keep himself hidden as usual. Yes, it was to keep warm, but his soul ... flowered ... at being able to keep her warm; at holding her. Ahsoka caught it ... at keeping her safe, at making sure she'd be all right, at being a good trooper, at protecting her. At being a hero.

She touched his lips with her fingers, and his breathing quickened. Her fingers moved to his cheeks and he shut his eyes. She placed her palm on his face and he bowed his face to her touch, opened his eyes to see her own full of tears. He laid himself bare before her, giving her everything he had in him.

"I'm sorry, commander." His voice was a rumbled whisper.

With that touch she felt all the desolation in his soul. She felt his innermost self; what he had been and had wanted to be, and what he had become. She knew he hated himself for his perceived weaknesses and she understood why. She saw what the traitor had done to him. She knew he never expected to have friends or feel anyone's touch. She knew what he meant to say.

_I'm sorry, commander. I'm not good enough._

Yet, she touched him. She accepted him.

_We are friends, Chopper_, she said silently.

He nodded with a single dip of his face, not realizing she'd said nothing, a thoughtful look on his face. His mind turned to others and, tentatively, he identified people who had offered the possibility of friendship. Jester who hadn't let him crawl into isolation after Slick. Coric who had taught him to play cards. Fives and Echo who asked his help with their armor. Caber? Knapps? Civilian Ashwaeen. He'd promised he would offer Fives and Echo friendship. He would do that when he returned to the _Resolute_.

Tears escaped Ahsoka's eyes and ran onto his chest. Her hand dropped to brush them away. Her fingers found no skin untouched by scars.

"Commander, you can't cry for me." He said in a low voice. "I'm sure that's against regulations." He gave her a tiny smile, "we can check with Echo as soon as..." He gestured at his helmet.

She relaxed against him, her body curled into his surrounding arms, her face looking up into his, her blue eyes to his mismatched brown and yellow-green. "Friends is what we are, Chopper. And I can cry for my friend's pain."

Chopper smiled shyly and it curled into the scar. "Friends is enough. More than I ever had before, more than I had ever hoped." He bent his head again, his breathe warm on her face and he softly kissed her forehead. "Commander," he murmured and she knew it for the odd endearment it was, the only thing he would ever call her.

"I'll take care of you. Everything will be all right."

Before they got cold, he had her put her mostly dry clothes on then he pulled her into his shirt again. Occasionally he bent his head to nuzzle her lekku or her face as she looked up at him, her hand on his face or curled around his neck; not sexually but simply for the feel of skin against skin, of skin against scars. He could count on his hands the number of times he'd been touched since leaving Kamino. Jester had volunteered to wash his back and Echo had held him in a nightmare.

After several more hours, the warmsuit battery died and they became cold. He kept her marginally warmer in his arms, against his chest with his legs pulled up and his face over hers. "Thank you," he said softly.

When Chopper's helmet comm activated, he was unconscious. It took her frozen fingers several tries to respond to Rex's voice calling for Chopper, but she spoke. "Hurry, Rex, we are dying." She was unconscious by the time they found her and Chopper.

* * *

Read, review, enjoy... more in a day or two.


	25. Vode Ar arc - Med Unit

**Vode An arc**

**Med Unit**

Rex saw them as he walked into the medbay, his helmet under his arm. They were sitting on her bed, she cross-legged with her chin in her hands and Chopper in a patient's soft clothing sitting on the edge of her bed with one leg hooked on the lower bar. He was reaching down to the pile of armor between them. Rex paused as he noticed Chopper wasn't wearing his ubiquitous gloves as he handed a curved piece, one of the lames that went over the back of the hand, to the commander. Chopper seemed different, less taciturn. Coric had told Rex there had been only the briefish flash of fear in his eyes when Chopper had been told the _Resolute_ had rushed to Kamino to forestall a CIS attack.

"I guess they were too busy for me," he has said then closed his eyes and slept.

He'd gotten a firm, half-smile on his lips when Echo and Fives had told him about their part in the Kamino defense and Captain Rex authorizing ARC training.

"You'll do good." Chopper had nodded, "be the best in class."

Ahsoka held the piece in her hand – backwards – and Chopper reached with those scarred hands, turned it around and drew her attention to the edge.

Something had happened in that frozen cave; something had taken Chopper from brittle tenseness to tempered hardness; from angry self-hatred to … something else that Rex couldn't name yet. It couldn't have been almost dying. Chopper had done that too many times.

Ahsoka noticed him first, of course, and waved him over with a smile. Chopper pushed himself off the bed into attention, then parade rest at Rex's soft nod. He was definitely less suspicious, less taciturn, more relaxed; his face not set in stony anger. For Chopper, that was a good thing.

Rex was glad to see that bright face and easy smile of the commander's. So much better than when they'd been found and brought back, pale with their faces waxy blue, their body temperatures barely registering. They'd both been barely alive and only Chopper's trick with his warmsuit had saved the smaller commander.

He didn't want to talk to Chopper about this but it was his duty. Rex glanced down at the flimsi in his hand.

Ahsoka spoke first. "Rex, show me the articulation of your knee".

Surprised, he did so, putting one foot on the bar at the foot of the bed and twisting so she could see the back of his knee. Her hands picked up a piece of armor - a vambrace. She frowned as she recognized it was the wrong piece and chose another piece, holding it next to Rex's greave.

"I can't see it Chopper – please show me."

The trooper paused, then took the piece from her hand and turned it a fraction.

"Here." His fingers touched the greave.

Her fingers rubbed the plastoid in her hands then lightly touched the same place in Rex's greave. Chopper's was higher, regulation. Rex laughed slightly and slipped his finger to the back of his greave to show her the extra room trimming allowed.

"Modified," he admitted. "Otherwise it pinches. Chopper's the only non-rookie who hasn't trimmed his."

Chopper slightly opened his lips, and then closed them with a guarded look but they both looked at him expectantly.

"Demerits," he said with a hard voice. "I had them trimmed until I was assigned to the sergeant." They knew he meant to Slick. Rex nodded softly, he'd known that. He'd read every notation Slick had given his men, Chopper included, and had queried the other men in Slick's squad. What he'd heard from Jester had made him ill. He knew he hadn't heard it all and suspected he hadn't heard the worst. It had been a revealing exercise in mind control and Chopper had received the brunt of it.

The commander turned to him, a frown on her face. "Captain..."

"It's not in my authority to tell a man he can break regulation." He said mildly. Her brows drew together and she looked at Rex, calculating. Then she turned to Chopper. "Modify it to how you need it. If anyone speaks to you about it, have them see me." She ordered and Rex's lips quirked into a half-smile. It wasn't in her authority either but she'd just told them she'd be responsible.

"Yes, sir." Chopper snapped to attention, then again to parade rest. He looked at Rex then the commander. "Should I leave?"

Rex sighed. "Actually, no. I've come to speak to you." Ahsoka made to leave, but Rex's voice caught her. "Officially."

"Sir, yes sir," snapped Chopper all wary tenseness now; his eyes no longer looking at them, glazing to some distant point. Almost the old Chopper.

"I've received a report that you threatened one of Admiral Yularen's contract crew." Rex was curious. The report hadn't sounded like Chopper. If Chopper had been as angry as the report seemed to indicate Rex suspected there wouldn't have been a report, merely a dead man. And the actions were loud and threatening, hardly Chopper's style. "The quartermaster in charge of supplies."

"Sir, yes sir." Chopper's face frowned then settled into habitual stony resignation.

"Care to explain?" Rex raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Ahsoka's face. She was dismayed.

"Yes sir." Chopper stared straight ahead, but not as focused in the distance and the stoniness left his face. This was new, not the sulky Chopper or a defensive Chopper. He paused and thought out his words before speaking. "I asked CT-21-0408 if being a Jedi precluded the assignment of supplies and was informed not as well as the relevant regulations which I then checked on my own." Chopper licked his lips nervously, obviously not wanting to get Echo in trouble. "I went to supply and informed the individual responsible for providing soldier's supply – particularly warmsuits – that he had not fulfilled his duty. Due to his negligence in not providing a full complement of gear upon her assignment to the 501st, the commander's life had been put in danger."

Chopper fought the impulse to look down in shame. "I then informed the quartermaster of my intention to return should there not be an appropriate warmsuit waiting for the commander no later than she be released from medical and..." Again Chopper paused, searching for the right words, but there were none this time. His voice became more hesitant. "I said I'd wring his scrawny neck."

"Mmm." Rex glanced down at the written report. "In armor?"

Chopper frowned and, shaking his head, gestured to the medical clothing. "In these, sir. Not in armor."

"'Wring his scrawny neck' is the phrase that drew my attention. But that's about the only similarity this report has with what you've just said."

Chopper remained at attention. His eyes went bleak and his face hard, once again the old Chopper.

Ahsoka's looked at Rex in concern. Rex mulled it over in his mind. Having heard it this way made a lot more sense than what the report had said.

"The way I see it, I have two choices. I can let this ride, it becomes common knowledge to Torrant and the man gets 143 more threats to have his neck broken, one captain wanting to use him as target practice as well as one Jedi general angry at someone _else_ endangering his padawan. Or I let it go into official channels and it becomes Admiral Yularen's problem to discipline his own man for negligence and endangering an officer."

Chopper's surprised gratitude shadowed his face quickly but Rex noticed it and understood that Chopper hadn't expected it.

"Official channels I think." Rex nodded as if to himself then turned his face to Ahsoka. "Commander, don't you agree?"

She tilted her head, thinking about it. "I think so, yes." She glanced at Chopper, protective, as always of the men in Torrent Company. "Does it have to go all the way to Admiral Yularen?" She was hoping there'd be no repercussions; there wouldn't, not for Chopper.

Rex smiled slightly. "You don't think I'd deprive the Admiral of the pleasure? He'd use me for target practice. And he," Rex waved his hand towards where they knew the _Resolute's_ main cannons were located, "has bigger guns." Rex paused at Ahsoka's smile then turned to Chopper. "Your punishment will be to ensure the commander understands all functions of her assigned equipment. All of her equipment. Whether or not she uses it."

"Yes, sir." In spite of his stern face, Chopper seemed pleased with the punishment detail.

Rex set the report and his helmet aside, a signal that his presence was no longer official. "What's going here?" he asked, gesturing to the armor. "Relax, trooper." He touched Chopper's shoulder, indicating he should return to what they'd been doing before his arrival; letting him know that Rex had his back. It was obviously a new feeling for Chopper and Rex noted several interesting expressions cross his face in rapid succession.

Chopper had been with Torrent almost half a year now yet, as far as Rex knew, he didn't have any friends. Most of the men accepted him, appreciated his solid presence and his experience; but Chopper kept the distance, not the men. Echo and Fives had declined reassignment to another barracks and Rex's regard for the two men rose. It couldn't be easy living with Chopper and his nightmares, yet both men found it worthwhile. He was almost sorry he'd nominated them for ARC training.

"The commander was unaware of a warmsuit, sir." Chopper spoke as always, tentatively after thinking about his words, "and confused it with a warm pause suit. So when orders came for a warmsuit, she put on her warmest suit." Chopper stopped speaking for a moment, his eyes moving sideways in thought and memory. "It almost cost her life, sir. I thought she might be unaware of other aspects of a trooper's gear and asked if she wanted me to show her."

Ashoka smiled. "There's a lot to learn. But at least now I don't have to say 'those things' and point."

Rex chuckled "Sounds like you've already started on your detail." He turned to Chopper who was waiting. Simply waiting. Rex gestured, open palm at the armor; a silent message to continue.

Chopper picked up the vambraces.

Rex noted Chopper was good at this; explaining in concise terms, adding some of the trooper short talk and showing – drawing a finger along to point out a feature, handing the piece to Ahsoka for her inspection, explaining what to look for. As Chopper picked up his helmet, Rex put his between them as well.

"Point out the differences in trooper and command helmets." He directed. Chopper looked up at him and did so, missing only a few expected points which Rex explained to both of them.

Rex returned the report to General Skywalker for discussion with the Admiral and later heard that the Admiral had, once again, proved you could strip a man's skin without saying a harsh word. It was a skill Rex admired and tried, sometimes successfully, to emulate.

Supply sent up three warmsuits for the commander's inspection in the medical unit and then, one of the supply men to modify a suit down to her size, when they proved too large. All done no later than Commander Tano was release from Medical.

* * *

Relax and read, review and enjoy. More coming up later this week as we move into the introduction of Kev...

At this point (as mentioned), we've just passed the episode of ARC troopers.

Laloga's wonderful story about Chopper, '**Better**' has also occured sometime between Chapter 21-23. I heartily recommend reading it about now.


	26. Vode An arch - One on One

**Vode An arc**

**One-on-One**

Rumors went around the _Resolute_ about how Commander Tano and Chopper had been found; the commander's small frame curled up inside Chopper's shirt, pressed against his chest. There were a few jokes that reached Captain Rex's ear, but not as many as could have been. Chopper's reticence prevented most men from joking to him while no one would confront the Jedi padawan. Rex suspected General Skywalker had more to do with that than himself, though he had invited one of the ruder jokers to a one-on-one in the gym and pummeled him into bloody regret, something a captain didn't often do. Echo and Fives told him that had only stopped the words from reaching the captain's ears, that the jokes were rampant. Rex had sighed. "Please keep me informed."

* * *

As Chopper walked into the mess, he thought he heard a comment, but he had the data pad and he'd heard the 41st Elite had encountered commando droids as well as a magna guard. He was looking forward to the vids; he had discovered that magna guards worked as a unit and he wondered if a magna would work with in unit with commandos. It was an interesting problem. Gus had also sent a short message that respect was sufficient and Chopper had been glad.

"Hey gigolo, I asked 'was she sweet'?" This was louder and the ambient noise in the mess stilled at the incipit confrontation.

Chopper stopped and glanced around. Kev, one of the newer guys to Torrent, made a face, puckering his lips in mock kissing. Chopper could see Fives bearing down on the table with anger in his face, but Chopper was closer and reached the table in two long strides.

"What are you implying?" ask Chopper in his normal tone of voice. He felt Fives' presence behind him.

"I've got your back, Chopper." Fives' voice was quiet, not reaching any but Chopper's ears. Fives spent little time in the barracks and even less time in Chopper's company, but he had told Chopper his experiences on Zeltros and answered a few hesitant questions about women. Chopper wasn't ... quite ... surprised at his support.

"Just asking if the Commander was a sweet …" Kev paused long enough to imply something else. "Kisser."

"I don't know," said Chopper. "I didn't kiss her." He hadn't; not the way Kev was implying.

"Ha, the _di'kut_ has a pretty girl in his lap and doesn't even kiss her." That was another transfer at the table, Chopper didn't know his name. He was right though. The commander was pretty and she was a girl. Not a woman.

"She wasn't a data pad; he didn't know how to handle her." Marker snickered. He had it all wrong. Chopper had handled the situation wonderfully. They'd both survived. He'd handled the commander well also. She was a friend.

Chopper relaxed. They were ragging him. Not a problem. He shrugged and started to go to his table. Fives would probably follow. You didn't do one-on-one for another able-bodied trooper.

"I would have given her something to enjoy." Kev made an obscene gesture then half-rose from his seat grabbed his crotch pushing his hips forward, stoking himself through his uniform with his hand. "She'd be begging for more." There was laughter around the table and Marker made a comment about her taste in men, clones in particular.

Chopper's brows drew down and he frowned. He didn't like what they were implying about the commander. He thought it through as they continued their laughter, their snide remarks about her. It wasn't proper and even if she knew about their words, she couldn't defend herself. Not because she had no power, but because she had too much.

"Fives," he asked beneath his breath. "Is that appropriate for one-on-one?"

"Yes, Chopper and if you don't, I will." Chopper could hear the scathing tones of Fives' quiet voice, the anger in his words, and hoped it wasn't directed at him.

"Chopper pointed at the clone who'd made the original comment. "One-on-one, Kev. Tonight." He felt Fives' hand lightly and quickly brush his shoulder.

"I'll be there, Chopper. In the slot." Five's voice was louder now, letting everyone know he was backing Chopper.

The news traveled rapidly through the clone troopers on the ship. Chopper, who'd never gone one-on-one with anyone, was taking on Kev with a 4:1 record.

Echo made his way to the Captain's office and knocked. Rex, in his workout gear, opened the door.

"A word, sir?"

Rex nodded as he stepped back into his office. Echo didn't waste time; Echo was good with information, knowing what was important and what was urgent; rarely bothered Rex unless it was both.

"What's up, Echo?"

Echo looked Rex up and down. "I'm glad you're going to the gym. Chopper's going one-on-one with Kev tonight."

Rex closed his eyes. "About finding them in the cave?"

"Yes sir."

Rex frowned. "What's Kev's record? Four wins, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long has he been with Torrent? Barely two months." A trooper's one-on-one record zeroed out when ever he transferred and Kev had come from Kamino after the assault on Tipoca City. "Five fights in such a short time is not good. We'll need to check on the why's of his previous fights." He saw Echo's quick smile at the 'we'll need'. "Does anyone have Chopper's back?" Rex knew Chopper thought he had no friends. He would have been surprised.

"Fives has the slot, but I'm going to ask for it. We'll both be there for Chopper."

"Then what are you here for?" But the captain smiled at Echo.

Echo grinned. "I don't think you'll want to miss it. Chopper doesn't do one-on-one, but not because he can't fight."

"Why's that, Echo?" Rex asked. For a moment Echo was stumped. Surely Captain Rex knew; he was the captain, he knew everything. Then he realized that Rex wanted to know if he understood.

"He's scared he's wrong. He doesn't voice opinions and is always double-thinking himself. He actually asked Fives if what Kev said was appropriate for one-on-one." Echo grinned. "But you know he's good. He's the only one who doesn't realize how good."

Rex nodded. "He's one of the best in Torrent." Echo had his own question.

"Why is he so…" Echo shrugged a shoulder, confused and looking for the right term but couldn't find it, "that way, Captain?"

"I'll tell you when you're sergeant; if you don't know by then. I'll see you in the gym." That was dismissal and Echo turned to go. Then he heard Rex's voice, slightly softer, simply trooper to trooper. "Suggest to Chopper that he remove his shirt before they start fighting. Just ... suggest."

Echo was out the door and halfway to the barracks before he realized the Captain had said "_when_ you're sergeant". He got a grin on his face and his chest puffed up in pride.

Rex was sweaty when Chopper came into the gym in an old shirt and well-worn pants, with Echo and Caber to warm up. After Chopper had sparred with Echo and the heavy gunner for a bit, Rex offered him a few rounds, taking his measure. Afterwards, Rex nodded to himself. Chopper's measure was as good as he'd expected.

The gym was getting crowded with spectators and Chopper, being there first, picked his side of the mat. The corner wall side, of course. He was surprised at how many of his brothers moved to his side. Echo was there, of course, and that pleased Chopper. Echo was quiet and dependable. Fives was there too, just off duty and still in armor, in the slot. No surprise. Echo decided and Fives followed. Although sometimes it was the other way around. He'd been a little surprised that Fives hadn't relinquished the slot to Echo when Echo asked. But then, maybe Fives was there for the commander.

Rex moved to his side also, forgoing captain's neutrality, and Chopper was proud of that support. But maybe he'd heard what Kev had said and was there on behalf of the commander. It didn't matter. He was there and he called captain's privilege to sit the corner. To sit the slot; willing to pick up the one-on-one if Chopper went down. Fives nodded, relinquishing the slot to his captain, and sat the line next to Echo; both willing to fill the slot if necessary. When Kix and Coric came in, they also sat the line, giving up medic's neutrality and Chopper's eyebrows drew up in surprise. Then he nodded. They were medics and understood the dangers of hypothermia. They were undoubtedly here for the commander; Kix didn't even like him.

Kev had been warming up on the other side of the gym then talking to some of the troopers who'd been at the table with him but he took his side of the mat and slid off his work-out shirt. Chopper waited until Kev was ready. The trooper whose name Chopper didn't know took his slot, but no one took the line for him. Perhaps Kev was confident or perhaps they'd noticed Rex in Chopper's slot and medics in his line. Rarely did a man want to go against the captain. Perhaps it was just the number of men in the line. Chopper hadn't even heard of a one-on-one with more than a man in the slot and two in the line. Here he had the captain in the slot and four in the line. He was sure they had to be here for the commander. Except Echo who joined him most nights in the mess and had offered his friendship. And maybe Fives, who _had_ told him the Zeltros adventures. Chopper stopped thinking about it as soon as he realized that he was there for the commander and that was all that mattered.

Kev wasn't a rookie anymore though he had come out of Kamino when Fives and Echo got their ARC nominations. Kev had never seen battle ; had never faced down blaster fire or smelt the burning of downed gunship. He wasn't a rookie; he'd been on several assignments already with Sergeant Zeer, but he was a shiny. None of his assignments had encountered enemy forces. Kev stretched; his skin all sleek and smooth. Once Chopper had had skin like that.

In a single move, Chopper had the old shirt off. Half the room gasped. Echo didn't; he'd seen them earlier when Chopper had to explain why the shirt didn't come off. Upon seeing the scars, Echo had explained that the captain's idea was a good one.

"_Captain Rex suggests you remove your shirt to fight Kev."_

"_No. Shirt stays on."_

"_Why Chopper?"_

"_I've got scars."_

_Echo shrugged. "Most of us have scars."_

"_Not like mine."_

"_Show me."_

_Chopper simply stood there, frowning and chewing the inside of his lip as he did when he was making a decision. "It's this and more," he pointed to his face and head. "All over."_

_Echo stilled, sudden understanding seeded in his mind. "Show me, Chopper," he said softly. Maybe Captain Rex wouldn't have to explain why Chopper was the way he was._

_Chopper frowned as his fingers toyed with the edge of his shirt. He knew what Echo's reaction would be. Disgust. Revulsion. He wouldn't sit at Chopper's table anymore, reading his regs while Chopper scanned vids of droids. Wouldn't trust Chopper to cover him in battle. Would whisper in the night to Fives. In a rapid move, too fast to think anymore, Chopper pulled the shirt off._

"_Kriff!" Echo jerked back at the sight of Chopper's chest, a map of burn and blaster, shrapnel and pain. Chopper jerked the shirt back on quickly, turning away from Echo, staring at the steel deck with a stubborn, stony expression on his face._

"_I'm sorry, Chopper." Echo reach out his hand slightly; then pulled it back to his side. He paused. "How far?"_

"_Head to knees," was Chopper's brusque reply._

_Echo nodded slowly. "I'd be interested in know how all that happened to you. I'm glad you didn't end up at Kamino." He reached out again and his fingers brushed against Chopper's shoulder. Chopper moved away and Echo's fingers dropped slightly. Chopper didn't bother to correct him about Kamino. From the corner of his eyes Chopper watched Echo, tilting his head slightly toward the other trooper. Echo was leaning forward, one hand reaching, palm up, toward Chopper. _

_He didn't act disgusted; more sympathetic. _

"_It's a good idea, Chopper." Echo said, a slow grin etching itself on his face as Chopper didn't move and Echo's hand rested lightly on his scarred shoulder. "A very good idea. You've got scars, but its survival. It's a record of how much you've fought – not just droids, you understand. It's a record that you don't go down easy. It will scare Kev because he doesn't have any scars. Kev only thinks he's tough."_

"_I'll think about it, Echo." Chopper's voice was harsh._

_Echo nodded. He couldn't ask for more. It also explained why Chopper usually worked the off shift, why he never stripped in their quarters when they were there, why he usually showered after or before everyone and in the far corner, why he wore the long night shorts and shirt. "Chopper, it bothered me for an instant and I suspect Fives would react the same way the first time. But it won't bother us if you want to strip here in the quarters." He paused, looking for the right thing to say. "They're just scars. They're on you, but they aren't you."_

_Chopper looked at Echo, seeing just barely over Echo's shoulder and almost in his eyes._

"_I'll think about that too." And his words weren't harsh at all._

The medics knew about the scars also, most of them anyway, from his records. Rex knew; knew that – for some reason to do with Sergeant Slick – Chopper was ashamed of his scars. Rex smiled grimly and his eyes sparkled. The troopers would look at Kev and see a strong, fighting man but they would look at Chopper and see a survivor. Rex saw Kev's eyes round into soft moons of wonder. _He's already lost._ Kev really didn't know how much punishment a body could take and still keep on going, Chopper did. Intimately.

The fight was over quickly. Chopper beat Kev into bloody sorrow. Kev's slot man took over and Chopper downed him just as rapidly. Kev started the public apology but Chopper only told him to shut up. Then Chopper looked around the gym. There were only troopers there. He looked to Kev's side until he saw another man who'd been at the table. He strode up to Marker. "Do you want a one-on-one? Here? Now?"

Marker had his eyes down. It was obvious Chopper had survived more battle than his squad combined had even seen. The captain sat his corner. All the medics sat his side, some on the line, and Marker thought about that. He hadn't thought of it before, too intrigued and entranced with the idea of a clone and a woman stranded alone together, but he remembered arctic training. Hypothermia killed people will less body mass first, the cold sucked out their body heat. He'd heard about some mix-up with warmsuits. The 40 kilo commander would have - should have - died in only a couple of hours. This trooper had saved her life and they'd been teasing him about kissing her? Keeping his eyes down, Marker stood, walked the edges of the mat and sat Chopper's side. Just the outskirts. Just enough to say, _you're right_.

Chopper asked each man he'd seen at the table. "One-on-one?" and was declined. He returned to Kev who had moved to the side of the mat, wiping his bloody face with the back of his hand. Chopper leaned over him. "Tomorrow, you go to the commander and you apologize to her." Kev paled.

"But she doesn't know..."

"_Osik!_ She knows!" Chopper snarled. "Do you think there is anything on this vessel that the Admiral and the General and the Commander do _not_ know?" Chopper shouted and his fist clenched again. He saw Rex frown, hoping he wouldn't take a swing at either Kev or Kru. Chopper wouldn't disappoint the captain that way. One-on-ones were sanctioned by the presences of command and medical, but there were rules and hitting a downed trooper wasn't one.

"Tomorrow, you apologize." Chopper looked over the men sitting Kev's side. "This ends it." declared Chopper from the center of the mat.

He walked to his side where Fives handed him a rag for the blood on his fists and Echo pressed some fluid replacement into his hands.

Kix stood, nodded. "Good for you, Chopper." He turned to Coric. "I'll check the others." He didn't expect a reply from Chopper, in spite of the fact that he'd been in the line. Chopper was, as usual, frowning and staring at the decking. Surprisingly, he hadn't pulled on his shirt which still hung over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Kix," mumbled Chopper. "For sitting in the line. Maybe..." he paused and shook his head then looked square into Kix's face. "I owe you one."

Kix snorted. "I was here for the commander. She would have died."

"_I_ owe you," reiterated Chopper glancing into the medic's face, catching his eyes. "Same as I owe," he paused and swallowed softly as he glanced at Echo and Fives, the same he looked at Coric and Caber, "my friends."

* * *

Read and enjoy, reviews are appreciated.

By this time the events of Laloga's story **Better** and my story **Going Home Again** have already occured but are only obliquely referenced.

Next chapter in a couple more days...


	27. Vode An arc - Cool Night

**Vode An arc**

**A Cool Night**

His bruised skin still damp from the shower, Chopper stared into his locker chest chewing on the inside of his cheek as he contemplated the long-sleeved shirt and the long night pants.

Fives was sitting on his bunk, a piece of armor in his hand. He had nodded softly when Chopper had come into the barracks with a towel around his waist and another draped over his shoulders. But he'd given no more than the nod and he hadn't stared at the visible scars.

With deliberation Chopper reached into his chest of items and pulled out night shorts. It was too warm for the long sleeves, too warm for the long pants. Everyone had seen the scars on his chest and back in the fight it and it didn't seem to matter too much to Echo or Fives. They had sat his line, and would have sat the slot if the captain hadn't called it. After the fight Chopper had called them, all of them, friends and no one objected. Coric had invited him to play sabacc that evening after Coric's shift was finished and he was actually contemplating it. Echo ate with him most of the time, each of them with their respective data pads, while Fives had told him about Zeltros and much of the gossip that made the rounds. It was good to just sit in the barracks and listen to them.

Ripping open the virgin plastic of the shorts, Chopper pulled the towel from his waist and tossed it into the corner rag-catch. Echo was on duty but Chopper looked at Fives from the corner of his eyes. Fives was immersed in cleaning the shoulder bell of his armor. A paint bottle of black was in front of him. He'd seen Chopper's chest and back during the fight with Kev. Chopper licked his lips nervously, and quickly pulled on the night shorts then turned to face Fives with a stoic expression.

Waiting.

Fives glanced up from cleaning his armor and took in the extent of Chopper's scars. He stopped for a moment and tilted his head. "I wondered how far down they went." Then he bent back to the shoulder bell of his armor.

"Echo told you about them? Before the fight?" Chopper frowned; Echo hadn't seen his legs only the area covered by his shirt. "You didn't react too much when I pulled off the shirt." He hadn't reacted too much now, actually seeing the scars on Chopper's legs.

Fives shook his head and ran the cloth along the edge of the armor. He was prepping it for color, the addition of a new design. "Echo didn't have to tell me," he said softly. "It was obvious. You dressed too warm, wore the long sleeves and the long legs. You don't shower with the group, hiding in the corner when you did. You flinch when someone touches your back or shoulders, particularly your right side. You steel yourself for any touch you can't avoid." He gave a final wipe of the bell then set down the cloth and shook the little container of black. "Commander Tano gets near you, you used to tighten so much, I was afraid you'll shatter." He glanced up. "You haven't done that since being stuck in the cave with her."

Chopper clenched his fists. "You're not going to think what Kev thought, are you?"

Fives shook his head. "Whatever happened, Chopper, it wasn't that. I know that." He chuckled. "I've been on Zeltros. It wasn't that at all." He looked up into Chopper's eyes, holding them.

"It's better." Fives softly murmured to Chopper. He turned his face to the white, curved armor and was solemn as he spoke remembrance, painting on the first line of black. "_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar durasuum vod Hevy."_

Chopper considered what Fives had just said. He sat on his bunk and settled in. It felt good not to be too warm. The data pad was in his hand but he flicked through some vids aimlessly. He watched Fives and waited until he was finished with the initial lines and set the armor aside to dry. Fives set down the brush and looked up at Chopper quizzically.

"I never had a brother by choice." Chopper spoke. "I envy both you and Echo for that."

"Sometimes I'm amazed at that myself. At how lucky I am to have a brother like Echo. How we mesh so perfectly most of the time." Fives laughed as he leaned back, folding his legs up on the bunk. "And how much we clash the rest of the time."

Chopper gave a small smile but his head bobbed nervously. "You've offered friendship, Fives. Both you and Echo have offered friendship to me. I'd like to take you up on it. Be friends." He shrugged slightly and glanced down at the vid in his hand, but watching Fives from the corner of his eyes. "If you haven't changed your mind."

Fives shook his head. "You're an odd one, Chopper, and I'd like to know why, but you're worth knowing. You are worth being friends with." He leaned against the back of his bed. "The other troopers know not to talk bad about you when I'm there, Chopper. They know my distaste when they call you 'three-quarter trooper'." Fives moved his hands. "I get up and walk away. Or I tell them they don't know you. Or I laugh at them." He reached for the shoulder bell and blew lightly on the drying paint. "It's fewer people than you think. Most of Torrent respect your abilities; especially at Jedi practice." Fives laughed and his brown eyes twinkled as he grinned. "You can run most of them into the ground and they know it. The medics respect you for what you've been through and yet you're willing to show then everything they ask of you during extra medical training. And this recent episode with the commander." Fives shook his head and released a breath of amazement. "How many troopers would have thought of tucking her in their shirt?"

He saw Chopper's shrug of denial. "Not many, Chopper. Not me or Echo; not even most of the medics. Most would have simply given her the suit and that wouldn't have saved anyone. Commander Tano survived because of your residual body heat after the suit died, because you were in the suit with her and your body kept its heat longer."

Chopper nodded, accepting the accolade. He swallowed again. "How do I become friends? I don't know how." Chopper's voice was soft. He was glad Fives didn't laugh.

"You talk, I guess. Sometimes listen. Share what you have, accept what you don't have." Fives smiled. "Being friends is something else they didn't teach on Kamino. We bond with our squad because that is who we grew up with, the troopers who know us best. With the bonds of squad supporting us, we can extend friendship to others." Fives shook his head. "You didn't have that, did you, Chopper? Your core group of friends died and when you were reassigned, you didn't have any…" Fives frowned as he searched for the word. "Foundation to begin with and when you started to try to make friends…." Fives shrugged. "Something happened. I don't know what, but something happened." He gave a lop-sided grin at Chopper who had turned slightly away, his face starting to turn to stone.

"Friendship, Chopper," and Fives was gratified as Chopper's face began to relax and he turned back ever so slightly. "Friendship is loyalty, understanding each other. That's easy for us clones. Sometimes it's arguing."

Chopper grinned and let a small chuckle escape. Fives and Echo were always arguing. "Thought Echo called it 'discussing'."

"All proof that friends and brothers can disagree and still be friends." Fives shrugged. "Sometimes it's vulnerability, letting your friends know your weaknesses, letting them help when you need help, letting them have your back. That's hard for us; to show someone we're weak but no one is strong in every encounter. In exchange, you provide strength for your friends' vulnerabilities when you can."

Chopper reflected on this. "I'm glad you had my back in the one-on-one." Chopper glanced down. "I didn't think of it as having my back so much as being there for the Commander. I didn't think anyone was there for me, just for the commander."

"A bit of both, Chopper. But sometimes people start as friends because they have similar experiences or thoughts. If you hadn't called one-on-one with Kev, I would have."

Chopper shook his head. "I wouldn't have offered…" he began then looked up into Fives's eyes. "You have friends, lots of friends, Fives. Your line would have stretched clear across the mess and they would have been fighting to fill your slot."

Fives eyebrows raised in question.

He frowned, "but it wouldn't…" He looked at Fives with a frown.

"Wouldn't have been the same, Chopper. Troopers would have thought they held my line because they were my friends and the jokes would continue. I'm glad you fought because most of them now realized that Kev had crossed a line. They realize Kev and the group were wrong because the captain gave up neutrality, because Kix, who doesn't really care for you, was in your line."

Chopper frowned as he thought it through. Fives reached for the shoulder bell and carefully laid down several more lines of dark paint. It was quiet in the barracks, the only noise the constant humming of the _Resolute's_ engines, and Chopper spoke into that silence.

"I guess the easiest way is to start with my scars. So much of what happened is related or written in my scars." He gestured to his head. "Geonosis. My squad, my… brothers," Chopper realized he hadn't thought of them as brothers in a long time. "My brothers and I were in a gunship that was shot down. The door was ripped off. Tane fell out, shattered on a boulder." Chopper swallowed. "The gunship slid on the sand, hit something - maybe a boulder - and flipped. Digger was tossed around the LAAT and broke his neck. Flipping took out the pilot and turret gunners." Chopper pursed his lips and looked at Fives as he laid down a memorial pattern on his shoulder bell.

"The ship grinds to a halt, the ripped door has become the floor so I have no choice but to go up; to climb out of this burning mess. I do and before I hit the ground, some bug gets a good shot on me. A piece of my head is spattered on the gunship and I'm quite happy to join my brothers." He spread his hands, palm out. "I remember a noise. I was told that I'd also been hit by a grenade."

Chopper was silent for a moment.

"Do you say remembrance for them?"

"No," replied Chopper. "I don't say remembrance for anyone." He set the data pad onto the bed shelf. "I spend two weeks in Kamino for what happened on Geonosis. Bacta tank experimentation. The Kaminoans didn't expect me to live and when I did they asked a lot of questions and performed a lot of tests before they sent me to my next squad. I wasn't comfortable with my new squad." He gestured to the scars on his head. "None of them had scars. Their sergeant believed only men who are slow get scarred though he didn't push it too much. But also, like you said, I didn't have any experience in…" Chopper lifted his hand and gestured toward Fives.

Fives set the shoulder bell down on the locker case to dry some more. He stood, moving toward their barracks gears and pulled two bottles of water. Returning, he twisted off the cap and handed one to Chopper. Chopper nodded his thanks, shifting his feet on his bunk to make room for Fives who sat next to him.

"They were a good squad. We were on a gunship heading for Christophsis to help with the fighting and the refugees. The sergeant was saying that to me, 'Chopper, make sure to keep up.' Those were his last words."

Chopper took a swig of water then was quiet. The decking and walls thrummed with the vibration of the engines of the _Resolute_. "We were blown out of the sky. I survived the drop. So did the sergeant but we were transporting modified tibanna. A stray blaster shot hit the tibanna and it exploded, filling the ship with flame and sucking out the oxygen. The fire burnt itself out pretty quick but they were all dead in two, three breaths. I had life support on because I didn't like the smell of the mechanical workings. I always used to go to life support because I hated the smell."

"You don't do that anymore, Chopper."

Chopper shook his head. "No, the smells don't bother me anymore," but he didn't explain further and Fives didn't ask. "After the initial explosion, it began burning." Chopper gestured to his legs. "My bodyglove melted. Eightly-seven percent burned. That was Kamino for another four days and a couple more days' worth of questions and tests. Sergeant didn't make it." Chopper took another drink and stared at his knee.

The door opened and Echo entered, tossing his helmet onto his bunk across from Chopper's. Chopper glanced up. "Hi Echo. I'm trying to be friends. Fives says that means talking and listening." He was quiet again, chewing his lip. "I didn't know that would be so hard."

"Being friends is hard, Chopper. It means trusting and sometimes that's hard to do." Echo nodded and turned his back, popping the clips on his fore and aft. The back plate slid off and landed in Chopper's outstretched hand. Echo turned and took the back plate, then sat on his rack pulling off his armor.

"Trust." Chopper grunted. "Then there was Slick and his squad. I was assigned to a primary squad when they lost two troopers. They were all brothers from Kamino. Sketch and Punch were brothers by choice. Gus was the sergeant's pet and me and Jester were the whipping boys." Chopper shook his head. "I couldn't go a day without a demerit. But he started reasonable. 'Chopper, old boy', he'd say. 'That's just not the way we do things here.'" Chopper swallowed. "He set me up at a bar, paid a woman to get close to me then laugh at me when I tried... just a kiss."

Chopper turned toward the wall of his bunk, bringing his legs up to his chest. "Chopper, old boy, women just don't like scars." He shuddered and Echo put a hand to his naked shoulder. They were still for a moment then Chopper turned back to Fives and Echo but with his head still down. "That's a lie, you know. Other things are more important than scars. Even to women. There's more about being part of Slick's squad, but I have to ask the captain if I can tell you."

"We can wait," Echo's finished removing the armor and stripped off his body glove, tossing it to the pile of dirties, "as long as you need us to." He stood and grabbed his shower packet. "I'm not fit for the mess until I return. But shall we go there and have some caf when I get back?"

Fives glanced at Chopper with a question in his eyes. Chopper nodded. "Sounds good."

"I'll be quick." The door closed behind Echo.

Fives stared at the closed door for several moments. "If I didn't have Echo, Chopper; I'd ask you to be my brother by choice." He looked up into Chopper's eyes. "But you already have one."

Chopper frowned. He didn't have a brother by choice.

Fives nodded. "Commander Tano. You've taken her as your brother by choice. Leastwise, that's what your body tells me and it's what her body says as well. You might want to talk to her. She'd Jedi and they have different rules. And she's civilian, sort of, and a female. Female rules are really different and I only had a week's exposure. I think that's what happened in the cave. At its most basic, she trusts you and you trust her. Not only do you have her back and she yours, but you both know it."

"She told me we were friends." Chopper set his empty bottle on the shelf next to Five's mostly empty bottle as he reached to help with Echo's armor. "Can we discuss that in the mess? If no one else is there, I mean. I'd like to get some ideas on what to ask and how to approach her with that idea. Maybe being friends doesn't mean the same to civilians or women that it does to troopers."

"Probably not, Chopper. But you can always ask friends anything." Fives tapped Chopper on his knee then stood and slipped Echo's helmet into the armor lock then reached for his garrison fatigues. "Let's get ready, I think Echo is testing how efficiently he can shower." He chuckled. "So he has more time to go over the regs manual."

The mess was not quite deserted. Captain Rex was there discussing something with Coric, both men sweaty and obviously recently from the gym. Four late-nighters were having nuna eggs and topatoes with caf before going on-duty. Chopper, Fives and Echo moved toward Chopper's table in the corner when Chopper touched Fives' arm. "Just a moment, I need to speak with the captain."

As Fives and Echo moved toward the back table, Chopper strode over to where Captain Rex and Coric were discussing something from the gym. Coric's wrist was being grabbed by the captain's hand, but Coric's other hand was on the captain's wrist holding it captive. It was one of the deceptive echani holds; defense turned offense. A certain twisting motion of Coric's captive wrist would break the captain's arm if they were going fast and full strength. This was just a demonstration.

"Captain Rex sir? A quick question?" Chopper hoped he wasn't interrupting anything too important. Their caf mugs were mostly empty and they had a relaxed look that indicated they'd be leaving the mess soon.

"Yes, Chopper?" Captain Rex looked up.

Chopper chewed on his lower lip for only an instant. "May I tell Echo and Fives everything that happened when Slick was my sergeant? Including the court martial?"

"Why would you do that, Chopper?" The captain asked.

Chopper frowned. Didn't the captain approve? "They're my friends."

"You'd tell them what Slick did to you? What you did? Aren't you afraid they'll talk about it to others." Rex watched Chopper's expression and his hands.

"Only as much as you allow, sir." Chopper swallowed. "I don't think they'll tell anyone, but if they do..." He shrugged. "There's already rumors about me anyway. Friendship means trust, doesn't it?"

Rex nodded. "Tell them as much as you wish except that Slick was the traitor. If they ask anything that might lead to that, have them see me. Anything else you wish to tell them is yours to tell them."

"Thank you, sir." Chopper came to attention then turned toward Coric. "I believe I will be at the sabacc game later, Coric."

"That's good, Chopper," Coric smiled. "I'll see you then."

Fives and Echo waited at the table with three cups of caf but Chopper only took two steps before he turned back to Captain Rex. "Do you think," he began then swallowed hard and the rest of his words were soft in doubt. "The commander could consider me a kind of brother? Like she was a trooper or something?" Chopper glanced towards Coric and continued. "In the cave she said 'friends is what we are'. But I got the feeling it was more like being brothers by choice. Could she have meant that?"

Rex chewed his lip and took the last sip of caf from the mug as he looked into Chopper's face, the furrows of confusion on his forehead. "I don't know, Chopper. I know she prefers you as her second when I'm with Skywalker. She'd like you in her column, she trusts you to watch her back. Friends? She's Jedi and commander, you're clone and trooper. Brothers by choice? I don't know if it's the same."

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow about transferring to her column." Chopper strode towards Fives and Echo.

"How odd," said Fives staring at the captain as Chopper sat at his seat.

"What's odd?" asked Echo as he glanced around the mess, at the captain and his second standing, taking their mugs for cleaning then leaving. Chopper nodded, peering intently at Fives who glanced back at him.

"He said affirmative to your first question." Fives looked at Chopper who nodded.

"I asked him if I could tell you more about what happened in Slick's squad and he said 'within limits'." Chopper gripped his mug with both hands. The caf was hot and freshly made.

"It was your second question. The captain was confused and ... disappointed."

Chopper's face was a blank mask then he blinked. A small smile curled the very corners of his lips. "I need to talk to the commander."


	28. Vode An arc - Brothers by Choice

**Vode An arc**

**Brothers by Choice**

Chopper had to think about where the commander might be. Finally he shrugged and sent her a message on her comm unit that he would like to speak with her at her leisure. Moments later he sent a second note specifying in the mess. Then another asking for late night or early morning, when he realized he didn't want his brothers privy to his conversations. He almost sent a fourth note canceling the entire thing when he tried to imagine her reaction to his rapid succession of notes but satisfied himself by holding his head in his hands and realizing it didn't matter what kind of fool he made of himself if they were friends.

# # #

There was no one in the mess except Chopper at his table in the back corner with two steaming cups in front of him. She reached out with the Force to gauge his feelings; his messages had been unusual and cryptic. He wasn't angry or sad, simply waiting, holding himself still, prepared and... She smiled to herself… resolute.

He frowned at her, but he was always frowning. She suspected he would have permanent creases in his forehead long before any other clone. His Force signature was warm and welcoming.

"Hi Chopper," she sat across from him and reached out for one cup of the steaming tea. The cup warmed her fingers and she noticed that he hadn't yet taken a sip of his equally hot caf. "Mmmm," she murmured as the scent of the tea reached her. "Not the regular mess tea."

"Fives gave it to me. It's from Zeltros." Chopper ducked his head. "I thought you might like it."

That meant that he'd traded some duty with Fives, paying for the favor of part of Fives small stash of tea with his labor. Ahsoka smiled. "It smells delicious, like flowers."

"Like the tea from the dream," said Chopper softly and Ahsoka set the tea back. Chopper pushed the mug toward her with his own large hand. "Did you make the dream?"

It wasn't what she had expected him to ask. She bowed her head and chewed her lip, then nodded. "I'm sorry, Chopper. It's prohibited to mess with other people's dreams." Her fingers curled around the mug. "But the nightmares just hurt you so much." She looked into his eyes, slightly surprised that he was looking back. "You said yes each time I asked. That's a requirement from the Jedi council." Ahsoka squirmed as Chopper bent his head to take a sip of his caf. "That's not exactly true, the Jedi Council maintains that someone has to ask, not merely grant permission and you didn't say 'yes' in real time."

"It's ok, commander. You didn't hurt me in any way and if I'd known you could do something, I would have begged you that very instant. It's hard to ask for something you don't know exists." He frowned and stared into his caf and Ahsoka caught an echo of shame. _A trooper should be strong._ Then Chopper looked into her eyes again. "But I don't want you doing it all the time. You need your sleep also." His eyes trailed over her face and body. "More so than me. You're not full grown yet."

"I don't go in your dreams very much anymore, Chopper." Ahsoka brought the tea to her face, letting the steam from the cup warm her skin. "Remember when the tent peg was pulling out? You were learning to control the dream on your own. By re-setting the pegs and tying down the flap, you make the tent yours in the dream. Each time you come to the dream and re-set the pegs, check the lines, it becomes more and more yours." She shrugged softly. "Now, I just visit occasionally…"

"Offering tea," he finished for her and smiled. It was a shy smile that took her breath away. "You come to my dreams bringing tea," he whispered the words as if they were a gift beyond his imagination.

The commander nodded and laughed just a little with a fiery blush on her cheeks. "It seems a very Jedi thing to do."

Chopper nodded, his voice strong again. "You were covering my back when I needed it. It's what brothers do also." He took a sip of his caf, then sat silently, pausing, trying to find the right words. Ahsoka waited as she sipped her tea. It was flowery and pepper-hot. She knew he'd find them. Finally Chopper sighed.

"In the ice cave, you said 'friends is what we are'. It sounded like you were offering me brothers by choice. Do you know what brothers by choice is to a trooper?" He seemed intent, watching her face. He didn't duck her eyes anymore.

She reached out for his Force signature. She read the prickliness that was Chopper, but now there was so much more of the warm feeling she'd felt in the cave; so much more and not hidden very much at all. It seemed to suspend itself, reaching out to touch her tentatively as though it wanted to hold her, shield her.

"I'm a Jedi, Chopper. I can't have attachments."

Chopper tilted his head. "It seems to me that you have a lot of attachments. The general, General Kenobi, Commander Offee, Captain Rex, your light saber, the akul teeth, the beads between your lekku, the 501st as a unit, R2-D2."

She frowned, considering his words.

"I've seen you weep and rage when your men die or get injured. That looks like attachment to me. So how do the Jedi define 'attachment that allows all that, but not the close friendship of brothers by choice?"

"Mostly romantically," Ahsoka gestured palms out. She had no arguments of her own, no experience to draw upon here. There were only lessons. "Attachment leads to selfishness; sexual love between two people leads to possessiveness and own…"

"You are a Jedi and my commander." Chopper interrupted her, affronted, with his cheeks blazing red, "and a barely fifteen-year youngling. I am a trooper in the GAR, your subordinate and not…." He stopped and dropped his head. Ahsoka felt his spike of pain but he pushed it down. "Echo and Fives said friends could talk about anything." He paused a moment. "I don't think there would be the danger of that kind of attachment between us. And it's not what I'm asking about." Again he bowed his head, tilting his face to look into her eyes, "or for."

Ahsoka took a sip of her tea and Chopper twisted the mug in his hand then took a mouthful of the hot drink.

Ahsoka nodded. "I think you're right, Chopper. There would not be that kind of attachment between us. But close friendship is also dissuaded for similar reasons. Actions stop coming from the Force and start coming from other influences, from thinking what is good for the whole to what is good for the object of one's friendship. Emotions for the individual override the compassion for all. But what are you asking."

"Friendship. Like Fives and Echo. Like Coric and Kix. Better men for being together." He licked his lips nervously. "I'm a trooper and I probably won't survive five years."

She opened her mouth to protest but he grinned and tapped his head. "Yeah, I'm tenacious and hard to kill but I will die in this war. I have no doubt of that." He watched her expression; a touch of anger and mostly fierce protectiveness.

He saw the tears gather in her eyes and reach out his hand to touch her cheek with a rough fingertip, shocked by her reaction.

In the ice cave, death had been imminent, they had been dying and her tears had seemed to reflect the portion of life they would never live. Now, her tears seemed to be for him and him alone, for how much she would miss him. For how much she would miss Chopper, the individual. For how much he would never live.

"We are brothers by choice." He spoke softly and shrugged a shoulder, giving her a small grin. "Or siblings by choice; whether or not you realize it, whether or not you acknowledge it. I can see that." He nodded, slightly brusquely. "I will always have your back. You can trust me in all things."

"I know that, Chopper." She sniffled and rubbed her hand against her face.

"And when I die you will cry for me and miss me. I can see that." He spoke with tenderness then he swallowed, touched by her emotion. "I'm not dead and already you're prepared for remembrance."

He paused, his caf and her tea now gone. Someone had come into the mess but had taken the table closest the door.

Chopper continued speaking. "Between clones, brothers by choice is only between two brothers, usually who've grown up together. It won't be that way with us. We'll be unusual - trooper and civilian, Jedi and clone, male and female so I don't think it will go smoothly." He smiled again, a shy and soft smile so at odds with the hard-worn Chopper of the 501st. "But we'll make it work."

"I think it will go smoothly." Ahsoka began speaking. "We're so different we won't have preconceived notions and we will ask. When we don't understand, we will ask." She reached out and touched the top of his hand gently with hers, letting it rest there when he didn't flinch. He turned his hand palm up, to capture her fingers in his.

He sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "You might want more brothers. We can't always keep company - you outrank me." He looked her in the eyes. "I am your man, commander." He smiled again and used her own words. "Friends is what we are."

He looked down at her slender orange fingers held in his calloused, battle-scarred hands. Her hands were warm and he could feel the wiry strength of them. There was a small scar along the outer edge of the blade of her hand. Her nails were short-trimmed. He ran his fingertips over her palm and was surprised when her fingers twitched and she giggled. She was ticklish there.

After he inspected her hands, she did the same with his. He shivered when she ran her fingers over the scars. "If you ever want to know exactly what happened, I will tell you the story of every scar I have."

"Not necessary, Chopper. It isn't important. Your scars are only skin deep; they've influenced you, made you the man you are." She leaned forward. "But I like that man and he is my brother."

Chopper's fingers tightened around hers and he nodded. "I've asked the captain to transfer me to your column. He said you'd want me as your second after him and I'd be proud to watch your back, cover you in battle. For as long as we are together, for as long as I live."

She swallowed. "I've never had a greater gift, Chopper." Ahsoka glanced around the mess, slightly embarrassed by her tears, but the emotions in Chopper were almost overwhelming in purity, in strength. She was bound by oaths of poverty, but she felt richer for knowing this man. "Oh, Kev wants to talk to," she frowned. "Us?"

Chopper nodded; wondering at how much he had changed due to this Jedi padawn. "You might want to talk to the Captain about this also." Chopper turned toward Kev in his armor and gave a slight nod. Kev's duffle was on the floor next to the table and Chopper wondered if the captain had transferred him to another unit.

Kev stood and, as he walked towards Chopper's table, he removed his helmet. Neither the commander nor Chopper said anything about his bruises.

"Do you want me to leave, Kev?" Chopper's voice was steady although he wore a frown.

"No, sir," Kev didn't have to 'sir' Chopper, there were the same rank, but it seemed right given he'd just been talking to the commander and, it had seemed to Kev, talking to her as a near-equal, as if he ranked the captain.

"I'm only here to apologize."

Chopper put his hand, loosely-fisted, to his chin with a small nod.

Kev turned toward the commander. "Commander Tano, I would like to present my apologies to you. I have indulged in needless malicious gossip."

Commander Tano tilted her head slightly. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

It didn't sound like a question to Kev and his heart sank. What Chopper had said in the gym was true. He gave a hard swallow and his adam's apple bobbed nervously.

"My gossip was about you, sir." He didn't mumble and try to slink away, that would be even worse. He stood straight and was glad there was no one besides the commander and Chopper to witness his humiliation.

Ahsoka shrugged, as though it wasn't important. "So I heard. It wasn't true so it didn't bother me at all."

Kev flushed, shamed. "I made rude accusations and ruder implications which could undermine your authority and affect the battle-readiness of the 501st."

"Is my authority so little, that what you said could affect it." She asked with guileless blue eyes. Chopper chuckled into his scarred fist. Kev hadn't even seen the trap coming.

Kev gaped, his mouth opening and closing. "No sir. However, the intent was to make myself more important at the expense of your reputation. That was ill-conceived and I apologize to you. It will not happen again."

The commander nodded. "Apology accepted. It ends here." She tapped the table and Chopper was glad he hadn't had a mouthful of caf. She used his exact words and he would have spit out the caf in shock.

"Thank you, sir." He saluted then turned toward Chopper. "I'll wait at the table while Commander Tano and you finish your conversation."

Chopper frowned, his brows drawn down as his lifted his face toward Kev. "Wait for what?"

"I've been reassigned to your barracks," said Kev. "Captain Rex said that I needed to learn when and how to fight." Kev didn't look pleased at the prospect. His heart sank at Chopper's frowning reaction; he didn't want to bunk with a man who hated him.

"_Kriff_," muttered Chopper.

The commander chuckled as she stood and picked up both empty mugs. "A just and fitting punishment, wouldn't you say, Chopper?" Her eyes twinkled and she smiled warmly at him.

"For who, commander?" retorted Chopper as he stood and gestured Kev to get his duffle bag.

* * *

Read, enjoy, review...

I have some traveling to do, so the next chapter may take up until November 18 to be posted. Go read some other excellent FanFiction...


	29. Kev's Worst Day

A/N - Having finished the _Vode An_ arc, where Chopper has come to believe that he might actually be worthy of friends, we take a small intermission with Kev before moving on to the events of Ord Plutonia.

* * *

**Kev's Worst Day**

It was the worst day of Kev's short and heretofore uneventful life.

He'd woken up aching and bruised from the beating he'd taken on the second worse day of his life two days earlier.

Kev had a new respect for Chopper's fists. He had thought the trooper a coward or brain-damaged the way he had ignored insults previously, stared at the wall and hid in his corner with the data-pad.

When Kix had inspected Kev after the fight, he had murmured in his soft voice, "No broken ribs, no loose teeth. Maximum pain, minimum damage. Sounds like Chopper's expertise."

Kev had thought about asking what he meant but curiosity took a back seat to his pains as Kix poked and prodded then provided some mild painkillers.

Kev groaned as he dressed in his comfortable garrison fatigues; Sergeant Zeer permitted men who had engaged in one-on-one off days if someone would take his duty. Kru hadn't found anyone and had reported to supply with shiny purple bruises, but Boomer had taken Kev's duty for the third day in a row.

Now he had to confront and apologize to the commander. Kev was supposed to have done so the first day after one-on-one, but General Skywalker had grabbed her on some mission or another. Supposedly the general and commander would return late in the ship's day.

Kev frowned at the thought of apologizing. She was a Jedi; what did she care about clones? Chopper had to be wrong, she didn't know about their jokes and gossip. If the commander knew, that meant that she listened. If she listened, that meant she cared. She couldn't care, they were only clones.

Sergeant Zeer came back into the barracks room. He'd been called to the captain's office as Kev was preparing for a hot shower and had been gone a long time. When he returned he'd given Kev a long, speculative look.

"My office after lunch, Kev," he ordered quietly. "In the meantime, pack your gear." Then he had stepped out of the barracks once again.

_Pack his gear?_ Kev's breath hitched at the thought.

_Pack his gear?_ Where would he go?

This was a good squad and he liked belonging. Zeer had been with the 501st from the beginning; he had survived Teth, he was a good sergeant. Marker and Kru were great brothers. Kev liked all of the troopers in the squad.

_Pack his gear?_ His chest squeezed his breath to a whisper. Where would he be going? He didn't want to go. Would he be kicked out of the 501st? Kev felt a surge of anger at Chopper. Somehow it was all Chopper's fault.

When Zeer returned, Kev's gear bag was packed and carefully placed on his bunk beside his helmet. Kev sat next to it, his face expressionless and his back straight, waiting. Marker had come in; the question in his eyes at the sight of Kev's packed gear. Kev had only shaken his head. "I'm being reassigned," he spoke softly, not sure he'd get it all out without his voice cracking. "I don't know where."

Wordless, Marker had gripped his shoulder then let his hand drop.

Kev waited until the sergeant gestured to his office. Kev sat and watched Sergeant Zeer mark his records for reassignment. Then Zeer set the records aside and faced him fully, thoughtfully looking into his eyes.

"The captain said something that I hadn't thought about before," began Sergeant Zeer. "He said you've had five fights in less than two months. He's looked into the matter and it appears that you instigated those fights no matter who ended up challenging. According to Marker and Kru, you pushed this fight with Chopper as well. Captain Rex also pointed out that my squad has the highest fight rate; more than twice as many fights as the next squad and I was to blame for some of that." Zeer gave a wry twist of his lips and gestured at the empty space on his cuff where his sergeant's mark was missing.

Kev swallowed as his eyes widened, his mouth opened but he had nothing to say.

"I've been temporarily demoted to squad leader until further notice. In the meantime, I'm to ensure my squad does not initiate a one-one-one. I'm to report to the captain what I've done to prevent or allow all previous fights and any new ones which may occur."

Kev stared. An entire regiment of the 501st was on board the _Resolute_; over 2,000 men as well as Blue, Gold and Shadow squadrons along with the _Resolute_'s crew. You had to expect fights with that many men. Sometimes personalities just didn't mesh. It was the reason one-on-one had been instituted.

Kev's mouth dried and his lips twisted, Zeer would blame him. "I'm sorry, sir."

Zeer waved a hand in absent dismissal. "Captain Rex is right and I need to find out why. In the meantime you've been indefinitely re-assigned."

"Where?" Kev could only whisper, praying he'd at least stay with the 501st.

"Chopper's barracks."

"Who will I report to," Kev asked. It was well known there was no sergeant in Chopper's barracks, but at least his prayer had been answered.

"Chopper, I expect," replied Zeer. Then after a moment's thought, "perhaps to captain's second."

Kev wanted to groan in frustration but he only nodded stiffly.

Zeer looked at him again, kindly. "You have an interview with Captain Rex, Kev, at the end of shift." Sergeant Zeer stood and Kev followed his lead. Zeer put a hand on his shoulder. "Do your best, Kev. This isn't punishment."

Kev went out the door not believing that. It had to be punishment.

_Where had a mere trooper - and a deficient one at that - gotten such influence?_

Kev's day got worse.

The interview with Captain Rex had been the hardest interview Kev had ever done. The captain didn't raise his voice; the captain hadn't accused Kev of anything. He had simply asked questions about why Kev had volunteered for Torrent Company. He didn't ask about one-on-one with Chopper or any of the previous one-on-ones. He didn't give Kev an opening to defend his actions. Only at the end of the discussion did the captain even obliquely refer to the fight.

_Rex's voice still echoed in his mind. "You'll be going to Chopper's barracks for a while, Kev. I think you will end up a better trooper for it. If nothing else, you should learn when and how to fight." _

Captain Rex hadn't even give an order Kev could obey, simply a kindly suggestion that Kev could learn something. He didn't even tell Kev who he'd be reporting to or what his new shift was going to be.

Kev picked up his gear duffle and walked down the corridor, glad it was late in ship's day. Glad there was no one to see him with the gear bag walking alone to his new assignment with his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Kev saw Chopper and Commander Tano in the mess. He had stopped there to get a cup of caf as well as give time for one of the men in Chopper's barracks to receive the captain's message of his reassignment. He didn't think there could be anything worse than waiting outside the door of his new barracks because they hadn't chosen to give him the combination. The captain, oddly enough, hadn't provided it either.

Chopper didn't look like a man who'd gone one-on-one two days earlier. He spoke with the commander and he held her hands. _Of course_, thought Kev, _the commander had used her Jedi magic on him._

Kev had frowned at seeing them talking so close; at Chopper picking up her hands, at her stroking his fingers. _Why the farce with one-on-one, then, Chopper? Why not just admit it? There's not a man on board who wouldn't admire you for it. _But when Kev went to their table, he suddenly realized how young the commander was; not just young, but not yet grown. He hadn't really been this close to her. Before he had only seen Jedi skills and confidence; but this, this was a youngling. The commander was no longer pudgy with childhood but she wasn't grown either. She still had the lean thinness of growing too fast, of not yet caught up to adulthood.

Kev had the tiny glimpse of a thought that he also might pound on some man suggesting what he had suggested.

He made his apology – and thought he'd done well enough. From the commander received confirmation that he _was_ being punished.

_A fitting punishment._

Chopper brought him to the barracks and showed him the combo without saying anything to him. Kev threw his gear bag on the bunk he'd chosen. It was the furthest one from Chopper's and only marginally closer to the two brothers by choice. It was an insult, but none of them made any comment. They weren't expecting him though. The captain hadn't even sent a message and Kev wondered what that meant. Did it mean that if they didn't accept him, he'd be shipped out elsewhere?

Fives ignored Kev and raised an eyebrow at Chopper. Echo looked from Kev to Chopper and back again, obviously waiting. Chopper looked at Kev with a frown, his jaw working as though he were gritting his teeth, preparing to spit out something intolerable.

_Fitting punishment, indeed, and Chopper thought it was for him._ Of course. Chopper wouldn't want to be in the same squad any more than Kev.

_Which of us is going to give up first?_ Kev thought, glaring angrily back at the scarred man. _Who will break first?_ Notwithstanding the bruises on his face and the aches of his body, Kev vowed it wouldn't be him. Then Chopper's lower lip quirked oddly and his face relaxed.

"Welcome to the captain's men, Kev."

Kev knew things were only going to get worse and, taking the captain's oblique hint to learn _when_ to fight, he went back to the mess to wait for practice.

* * *

As usual... read and enjoy, review and anticipate. So, how will Kev fit in with Chopper, Fives and Echo?

Next chapter in a day or two.


	30. Ordo Plutonia arc - Coruscant

Beginning a new arc… Pantora.

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**Coruscant**

The alert sounded in Chopper's helmet and he grabbed it even as he woke.

"Chopper," Captain Rex's voice rolled into the barracks room. "Grab Echo, Fives and Kev. Meet us at the _Twilight_ in ten. Come prepared to travel. Full pack."

"Yes, sir." Chopper glanced at his roommates, each as awake, now, as he was. Kev didn't exactly turn his back fully as Chopper pushed off the light coverlet and pulled on his body glove; just enough so Chopper knew he was politely giving the privacy Chopper preferred. Kev looked out of the corner of his eye at Chopper, a small gasp of surprise gulped back at the extent of the scars on Chopper's chest stretching down to his knees.

Chopper stiffened, his face turning hard. There was still a portion off his mind where Slick ruled. _Troopers just can't trust you, Chopper. You're slow. It's why you have scars_. He sighed. _Shut up, Slick_ he told himself. _You're a traitor and a liar. _

Chopper looked to Fives and Echo, pulling on their body gloves. Fives and Echo didn't bother turning their back. They didn't stare and they were his friends. Oddly, that made all the difference. Chopper relaxed a bit and turned his glance back to Kev as he automatically pulled his armor from the locks.

He suddenly recognized the look in Kev's eyes. It was fear; pure and plain and simple. Chopper laughed; a surprising sound in the tenseness of getting ready. A shocking sound from Chopper and he saw both Fives and Echo glanced at him in curiosity.

Fear was something he knew and knew intimately. Understanding fear, he understood Kev. "We're in a hurry now, Kev. But when we have some down time, I'll let you look at them all you want." He grinned and glanced back at Echo. "They're just scars."

"I wasn't.." stuttered Kev.

"Sure you were, Kev," retorted Fives. "You've done nothing but try to peek at Chopper's scars except when you're avoiding us."

"Let's move it," said Echo as he grabbed his duffel.

"But I need to get my gear." Kev looked at his duffel even as he pulled on the shirt. He suddenly realized the others were putting on the last stages of their armor.

"That's why we like to stay inspection ready," explained Echo with only a tinge of exasperation in his voice. "As if your first day wasn't sufficient."

Kev flushed. When Chopper brought him into the barracks in the early morning, he had simply tossed his duffel onto his choice of a bunk. Then he had turned back to the doorway, the mess would be the best place to stay out of their way. He hoped to, maybe, see Kru or Marker and have a talk with them.

Practice that morning was going to be early and there had been an inspection just recently, within the past ten-day. Surely there wouldn't be an inspection so soon again and right before practice.

There was. After practice, Kev was among those doing extra laps and assigned extra duty. Punishment was given to the squad who decided internally who would take the work and the laps. Most often, it was the man who had caused the failure.

Kev had begun the laps without bothering to discuss it. He knew they'd give it to him. The only tolerable thing about the extra laps was Chopper, Echo and Fives had alternated with him, taking as much of the blame as him. They had quartered the extra duty and shared it. In its own way, that also had been intolerable.

"You get ready," Chopper told Kev. "Echo, you're good to go, pack up Kev's gear."

Fives chuckled as he finished locking in his vambraces. "I told you there was a down side to being so perfectly efficient." Echo just looked at Fives sourly as he opened Kev's case locker and pulled out the required items.

_Kriff_, thought Kev. _I've only been here five days and already I'm behind._ "I'll owe you one, Echo." He pulled on his fore and aft first, locking them into place.

Echo shook his head. "First one's just learning to fit in, Kev."

"That would have been the laps," Kev growled reaching for the armor of his legs.

Fives shook his head as he clipped his own duffel shut. "Any one of us could have set your duffel to rights, Kev. Tucked it to one end of your rack and set the straps straight, making it inspection ready. None of us did." He turned to help Chopper lock his back plate in place.

"Ready?" Chopper asked of Kev and Kev nodded; he added a nod of thanks to Echo. "Later we'll show you…" Chopper's voice faded as he realized Kev wasn't listening to him. He shrugged and moved down the hall. Kev trailed behind Fives and Echo. Fives glanced back at Kev and shook his head sadly. Kev only scowled back at him.

The captain was waiting as they strode into the hangar area, gear duffels on their shoulders, only moments before General Skywalker and Commander Tano did. The commander was yawning wide, her hand barely covering her mouth.

Kev noticed Chopper stood slightly taller and gave a small smile at her entrance.

"Why does everything come," she covered another yawn with her hand, "during the night cycle?"

"You can sleep on the _Twilight_, Snips" said the general, sounding all too happy with himself.

_Snips?_ Kev glanced at the general. He seemed eager to be on the way. _Perhaps that is a name between them. Then why doesn't Chopper call her 'Snips'?_

"Then who'd make sure you didn't crash into anything?" She gave a nod to Kev, smiled at Fives and Echo, but positively glowed at Chopper and Captain Rex.

_It was true_, thought Kev. _The rumor was true; I thought so when they were holding hands in the mess. _He scowled at Chopper who didn't notice; his attention all on the commander. _She's just a youngling, Chopper. You showed me that, now pay attention to it._

The little droid tweeted.

"Thanks, Artooie." The commander yawned her way up the ramp. "Maybe I will sleep until we get there." She and the droid were on the ship when the general turned around on the rank and glared at the men.

"What's true?" he asked and Kev blushed. The general's face got stony. "Don't think so loud, trooper. Especially drivel." He looked at the captain, contemplating but turned to Chopper. "Chopper, is that trooper battle ready?"

Kev turned pleading eyes to Chopper. _Kriff, how was he to know this trooper was treated special because of his relation with the commander, with the general's padawan._

Chopper shrugged then nodded without looking at Kev. "My responsibility, General. He's battle ready." He turned slightly and caught Kev's eye but it was less a warning and more an acknowledgement. "He won't let us down."

General Skywalker gave a brusque nod at the assurance and stalked into the ship, his good humor suddenly gone.

The troopers put on their helmets and moved into the _Twilight_. They'd take them off later, but the helmet baffles muffled the noise and vibration of small craft takeoff.

"You are such a _mirosik_." Echo's voice came sharp over closed channel. It was followed by Fives' laughter.

"Kev, you have no clue how far off the mark you're targeting. You're not even on the right battlefield." Fives voice was kinder though his laughter rankled more.

"Don't mess up, troopers." That was from the captain and Kev was pretty sure that harsh tone wasn't directed at anyone but him.

Only Chopper said nothing, simply watching him through the helmet's T-visor, his head tilted slightly as though questioning, as though trying to get a better look.

Kev was leaning back as though trying not to impinge upon anyone's privacy, leaning back against the wall as though trying not to be noticed. Chopper went open channel and Rex followed Chopper's lead.

"What's the misson, sir?" asked Chopper.

"Coruscant; but I heard the general mention something about Orto Plutonia," answered the captain. "You did pack cold-weather gear?"

"Warmsuits?" Kev's voice was shaky.

"It's packed," murmured Echo, closed channel to Kev even as Rex was asking in a hard voice if he had it.

"Yes, sir," replied Kev in relief.

"You should have told me. I'm her second," growled Chopper at Captain Rex and Kev was shocked at the anger in his voice and his body language, agressively leaning forward to his superior. "Did the commander …?"

"I made sure, Chopper. She has it." Captain Rex nodded and leaned toward Chopper.

Chopper, reassured, eased back at Captain Rex's words. The captain made no notice or reprimand for the anger in his subordinate's voice.

_Even the captain is afraid_, thought Kev, frowning inside his helmet. _I don't have a chance_.

"Coruscant Guards will provide the arctic gear if we end up going there."

"Are you going to make a comment, Kev?" Fives voice was closed channel to him. "Maybe something about how we can all share her? Keep her warm?" Fives' voice was sharp and Kev cringed at the scorn in it.

"No, Fives." Kev tried to make his voice sound stronger than it was. "No comment at all. Just listening."

"And learning," grumbled Echo, sharing his brother's link. "I hope."

Kev gave a small tilt of his helmet. He wanted to learn; he wanted to find out how much influence Chopper had. And why?

Kev sat on the bench leaning against the wall of the _Twilight_. He noticed that Chopper kept an open channel whenever he had on his helmet, which was nearly all the time, but barely said anything. Fives and Echo mostly stayed in open channel, including both Chopper and the captain in their conversations. Captain Rex laughed with them and entered their conversation freely; almost as though he were a trooper and not their captain.

Chopper mostly answered with some body motion – a nod or a shrug or rubbing his lower lip with the back of his thumb as he thought.

"What do you think, Kev? I know you're not asleep" It was Fives' voice and Kev's head jerked.

He shrugged. "I haven't been listening to your private conversation."

"It's been open channel and helmets off, Kev." Echo said softly with a sad look. "Hardly private."

Echo's words disturbed him less than Chopper's narrow-eyed gaze and contemplative expression or Captain Rex's twisted frown.

They continued speaking, open channel or helmets off, but no one made a remark to Kev after that.

* * *

Chopper shivered as Rex removed his helmet, stepping behind the general and the commander into the senator's office. Then he glanced around the office, wide with windows running the full length of the room. _Security risk_, his mind catalogued. There were three women watching the holovid and Chopper's throat went dry. He turned to Fives. "Door," he commanded softly through the link and Fives nodded then took his position.

Chopper wished he could take the door; wished he could guard with his helmet on, but Chopper was acting second to the captain. He gestured Echo and Kev to the window, silently asking Echo with a tilt of his head to show Kev what to look for. Echo nodded and Chopper stepped in his place behind Rex.

He recognized her; he recognized two of them with a start and relaxed slightly. They were from Naboo and the Naboo didn't mind scars. _Scars didn't matter as much as other things_, he remembered.

Still, he was slow about removing his helmet, glancing at them and the third woman for a reaction, as he tucked it into his arm.

The senator gave him a tiny nod and smile of recognition even as she had done the captain, and Chopper snapped to his best attention for that courtesy. Absently she smiled again but kept most of her attention on the speaker.

"You must see to this." The man in the holo was tall, dignified and had a stately mien in his expression. His voice was harsh and demanding. "It appears the station has been compromised and Pantora must not be left defenseless."

"Greetings, Chopper," whispered Ash with a smile as she slid beside him. Her dark hair was longer but still curly. She hadn't cut it since he'd last seen her several months ago. She looked … softer. She had gained weight, he could tell, but she didn't look fat, merely rounder and softer; in almost all the right places.

Chopper dipped his head. "Pilot Ashwaeen Athualla," he murmured. She had touched him before, on Naboo, her hand on his shoulder and her knee touching his. It had been permission to flirt, permission to touch back. His brows drew down. Was that still relevant? What about Knaps? Had Knaps returned to Kaliida or was he now living on Naboo? Now wasn't the time to ask, but he wouldn't leave Coruscant without knowing. That left him two things to do while on Coruscant: Knaps and Sketch.

"It is good to see you again, Chopper." Her voice was soft and low and he glanced at her, his eyes flicking to her face. Her attention, also, was mostly on the speaker in the holovid.

Chopper read his body language; inflexible, powerful, used to getting his own way and, despite his words, hardly defenseless. His clothing was dark, trimmed with braid, and Chopper recognized both military and rank in his clothes and his stance.

"Other side," he murmured to Ash, his head bent to her ear. "If you're going to stand next to a trooper on duty, never stand on his blaster side. Never stand between him and a window or door."

Other side also happened to be the unmarred side of his face but he was proud to know that didn't matter with Ash.

"Pardons." She touched him lightly on his spaulder, letting her fingers linger as they stole through the spacing of his armor at the back of his arm, then she moved back to Senator Amidala's side for a moment then picked up a canvas bag and moved toward the door.

Chopper stood a little straighter, a little prouder, and suspected that Fives and Echo had gone to private channel. As Ash left the room, Fives held the door for her and she smiled at him.

The third woman was younger than Ash, perhaps the age of the senator, and Chopper was a little worried about her reaction to his scars, but all her attention was on the holovid and when it stopped she didn't spare a glance at the troopers, nor even the general, only to Senator Amidala.

Chopper thought she was beautiful; tiny and delicate but, unlike the commander, a woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was blue, the blue of a cold autumn sky with fine lips made for kissing. A lock of hair the color of near dusk of an old sun escaped the front of her headdress and she pushed it back with an elegant finger. She was beautiful and Chopper suddenly understood the Jedi stricture against attachment. He'd give this woman the galaxy if she asked.

"He demands, always demands," she was saying in a soft, musical voice. "He's gotten hidebound in age." She turned to Senator Amidala. "Yet his concern has always been for Pantora." She glanced around the room, seeking each person with her eyes. Chopper wanted to run, but he stood his ground at the captain's side. Her eyes marked him then continued on to Echo, Kev and Fives. Chopper slowly released the breath he'd been holding. She hadn't flinched.

"I am sorry for any rudeness, Padme." The blue woman turned back to Senator Amidala and General Skywalker. "But the Chairman is correct in this instance and I must insist on an investigation of what happened to the GAR station."

"That's why we're here," grinned General Skywalker reassuringly. "General Kenobi is already on the way and we'll meet up with him on Pantora."

"Will it be enough? Chairman Cho…" She sighed, spread her fingers and looked at them. Senator Amidala clasped the blue fingers with her own slender hand.

"General Kenobi is the best Jedi general in the fleet," she began.

"Hey," objected Skywalker with a grin and the senator smiled at him.

"And General Skywalker is _almost_ as good." Senator Amidala smiled at him, tilting her head toward him.

Chopper saw it again, that serious flirtation between the general and the senator that had been evident on Naboo.

The blue woman laughed softly, her hands relaxing in Senator Amidala's. "Of course, Padme." She turned to Skywalker. "Please, General Skyswalker, since I will be traveling with you; will you introduce me to your command?"

"Of course, Senator Chuchi. You know my padawan, Commander Ahsoka Tano." The commander smiled brightly as she waved her fingers sleepily at Senator Chuchi. Apparently, she was friends with the young senator; just as apparent she hadn't slept on the _Twilight_. The general graciously set his arm under Senator Chuchi's and turned her toward Rex. "Captain Rex of the 501st."

"I have heard of you, Captain. Your praises are often spoken in knowledgeable circles of the senate."

"I do my best ma'am." Rex inclined his head slightly.

"This is Chopper. He is the commander's second and one of the best troopers in Torrent."

She turned to Chopper and smiled. "You must be a brave and able trooper for such accolades."

Chopper gave a jerky nod, not nearly as graceful as Captain Rex's. "Yes, ma'am."

"Fives is at the door, he and Echo are scheduled for ARC training." Both men gave Senator Chuchi a nod but maintained their positions.

"ARC training? I understand fewer than one trooper in a thousand is even nominated for ARC training. I see the exacting standards of the 501st are well deserved."

"The last man is Kev." Kev visibly cringed at the general singling him out. "He is currently in training with Chopper."

"They must have high hopes for you, Kev." Senator Chuchi waited and Kev, slowly tipped his head to her.

"Gentleman, Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora."

The Coruscant Guards put them in a Senate Building room on the same floor as Senator Amidala's apartments. Their makeshift barracks was an odd juxtaposition of ostentatious wealth and trooper utility. Chopper took a moment to ask about Sketch from the sergeant escort then turned back to his men.

"Who is she, Chopper? The woman who touched you? She's very beautiful." That was Fives. He had tossed his bucket on one of the bunks, sitting himself on one of the well-cushioned chairs against the wall. "A beautiful, confident woman."

"They were all three beautiful," commented Echo under his breath.

Kev snorted as he started stripping his armor. He'd chosen the bunk furthers from the rest of them – not surprising. "What are you asking him for? It's not as if any woman would be interested in him."

Echo whirled on Kev, his fists clenched. "You have no idea what _any_ woman…"

Fives pushed himself up from the chair, his face icy in anger.

"You're right, Echo." Chopper's voice was calm and Echo turned back to him, a question on his face. "Kev has no idea about women. Or about scars. Or about fighting. Or about the battlefield."

Kev saw they spoke something with their eyes and Fives, laughing, pushed himself back into the chair.

Echo's mouth was an O that gradually morphed into a grin. "You're right. That's the key, Chopper." Echo sat on his rack, pulling off his armor with a laughing glance at Kev.

"I didn't pick up on that." Fives admitted as he pushed cushions around the chair.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about me behind my back." Kev voiced angrily as he unbuckled his fore and aft; the back plate sliding to the soft covering on the bunk.

"I don't think we are," smiled Fives. He turned to Chopper. "It explains why he picks fights."

_They couldn't know, they were just saying words_. But a chill ran down Kev's spine. He'd made enemies and they were his barrack mates. They were the ones he'd be fighting side by side; they were the ones who'd cover his back. Except they neither liked nor respected him. He'd gone one-on-one with Chopper, had caused them all an extra duty, and Echo had to pack his gear when it wasn't ready. He had a frightening feeling they knew he was terrified. He had the worse feeling they were laughing at him; not for cowardice but for thinking he could hide it from them.

"She's a pilot, Fives. She volunteered for the Kaliida Station evacuation." Chopper returned back to the original question but his eyes caught Kev's and he gave a nod. From any other man Kev would have known it was reassurance. From Chopper, it terrified him.

"But how does she know you?" insisted Echo.

"I was there. I'd taken a blaster hit to the ribs after Zygerria and had been released for duty by the time the_ Malevolence _showed up. The captain was still in a bacta tank. Coric, Jester borrowed from Kenobi's 212th and I were waiting for him when they started the evacuation."

"As I understand it, there were 30,000 troopers evacuated to Naboo. Were there 30,000 women?" Echo smirked at the idea of that many women anywhere then his eyes glazed momentarily in some private fantasy.

"Not that many; but some." Chopper chewed his lips as he pulled off his armor. "There were some Gungans, the Senator Padme Amidala, some of her councilors and security, several other pilots and Pilot Athualla."

"You're being reticent, Chopper." Fives leaned back in the ornate, cushioned chair he'd chosen for himself. There was a small cushioned stool beside it and Fives put it in position for his feet.

"That's new?" Chopper retorted, stripping down to his body glove.

"Ho!" laughed Echo as he set the last of his armor on an empty bunk. "A joke! A joke from Chopper!" He slapped Chopper lightly on the shoulder then smiled gently. "A good joke, Chopper."

Chopper smiled back then quickly dropped his face looking at the floor. "She was a pilot of one of the ships that got caught in the ion ring. The ship I was on rescued her and the men on her ship. We landed on Naboo and she stayed in our tent for the night then left the next day. She returned to..." Chopper slowed and shrugged. "She came back," he said softly. "You know how that affected us. Me, Gus from the 41st Elite, Jester. Another wounded man from Kaliida. She played sabacc with us and she flirted kindly. She touched us."

They all understood. Echo glanced at Fives then looked at Chopper. "Did she more than flirt, Chopper?"

Chopper shook his head and glanced at Kev. "I wasn't ready for flirting then. Maybe now I'll flirt." If Kev was to learn from him he had to show the trooper that fear disappeared when confronted. To do that, he had to confront his own fear that women found him disgusting.

"Did she more than flirt with another trooper?" Echo's voice held a note of insistence and Chopper stopped and turned to the trooper in curiosity.

"What are you getting at, Echo? She may have; certainly that isn't your concern. Or mine."

"She's pregnant." Echo said gently as he gestured to his helmet. "IR shows a classical heat pattern in her lower belly. A couple months; maybe from then."

Chopper raised an eyebrow.

"OK," Echo held up both hands in mock surrender and laughed. "Ok, I've been getting into Coric's auxillary medical manuals." He paused, serious again, and looked at Chopper. "But she is pregnant."

Fives nodded. He'd also had on his helmet in the senator's office and seen the heat pattern. If Echo said it was pregnancy then it would prove to be pregnancy though he did wonder when Echo'd had time to get into Coric's manuals.

Kev frowned, he hadn't seen anything worth observing. Just an odd heat pattern that could be anything. So Echo said the woman was pregnant. She was a civilian and of no concern to any trooper in the GAR. Except she had approached Chopper and talked with him.

"I guess I won't get to flirt." Chopper stood, frowning and chewing the inside of his cheek. He saw Fives leaning forward, waiting. "Or perhaps, I'll ask her if I may flirt with her." Chopper said slowly and thoughtfully. "She did touch my shoulder."

Fives nodded. "On Zeltros I was told that women enjoy gentle flirting under almost all conditions, including pregnancy and marriage." He glanced at Kev who scowled and muttered something too low to understand.

"I'll ask her about that also. It was gentle flirting on Naboo." He shrugged. "We were wounded and it was all new." Chopper glanced at Fives, then to Echo but he strode to stand in front of Kev. "If I don't ask her questions, you have no right to ask. I will go one-on-one for her and her peace of mind. And Kev, if you think I was hard about your rumors of me and the commander, you have no idea how hard I can be."

Chopper turned his back before Kev could say anything. If Kev was afraid, he'd bluff and bluster. He'd feel that he had to call one-on-one simply to prove he wasn't afraid. Chopper didn't need a confrontation; it was simply a warning to the trooper.

With his back to Kev, Chopper stood in front of Fives and ran his hand over his chin, frowning thoughtfully. If Knaps was on Naboo, he would have told Ash that it wouldn't be a good idea for anyone to know he was there. If Knaps wasn't on Naboo... then it didn't matter. Chopper suddenly realized how badly he wanted to know that Knaps had escaped to a new life. He looked down into Fives who had leaned forward in the chair, his elbows on his knees. Then he glanced back at Echo, already reaching for the ever-present data pad.

"If she touches you, and I think she will, then you can flirt also." Both Fives and Echo nodded solemnly. Chopper glanced at Kev, sullenly removing his last pieces of armor. "That goes for you too, Kev."

"Like some citizen woman, someone important enough to know senators, is going to visit clone troopers. No need to worry, Chopper. I can't ask questions of a woman who isn't here."

Chopper's knowing smile bothered him as much as everything else.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Chopper opened it. Ash held up a deck of cards with a grin.

"I just love playing with planets and I've learned about five thousand more." She pulled a pack from her shoulder. "Captain Rex said you missed the Coruscant Guard mess and hadn't eaten so I brought some snacks; muja fruit and _chapiz_. I even brought fabled chocolate, though that is a gift from the Senators Amidala and Chuchi."

Chopper nodded and opened the door fully, allowing her into the room. Five glanced up at the sound of her voice then stood at parade rest, Echo rolled out of his bunk also coming to parade rest. Kev looked up slowly. She was a civilian; he didn't need to come to attention for a civilian. Echo scowled and rolled his eyes so Kev stood. Slowly.

Only Fives, on call, was in armor. Chopper wasn't wearing his gloves, practicing, and she had never seen his scarred hands. He started to panic, but he took several breathes to lower his anxiety. Coric had taught him that and it helped immensely.

"Set up a table, Echo." Chopper said after a moment as he almost smiled at Ash. "We'll play for just for a few hours. Ashwaeen, this is Fives and Echo. Both good men." He saw the pride his words gave them and he wasn't a sergeant. They even outranked him; they'd be going on to ARC training soon. "This is Kev." He could see Kev's expression, his belief that Chopper would say something derogatory. "He's newly assigned to us. He has a bit to learn, but the captain expects he'll be one of the best in time." He ignored Kev's dumbfounded expression.

"Like you, Chopper, one of the best in Torrent." Ash smiled, her hand on Chopper's arm and her face turned toward the scarred trooper. Then she turned to the other men. "Friends of Chopper can call me Ash." Fives gave a pleased grin and Echo laughed with a glance at Kev.

Kev turned from them with a frown and took a step toward his bunk and Ash glanced at Chopper in curiosity. He ducked his head with a shrug and gave her a nod indicating Kev.

"Please play sabaac with us, Kev." Ash pleaded, but they all heard the soft flirtation in her words. "It's more fun with more players."

Kev paused and slowly turned back to the group. "I guess," he said with hesitation. He had never played sabacc with a woman before; had never really met one this close. He wasn't even sure he could say 'no' to a woman. "But what do _I_ call you."

"Ahh," she said with understanding and a glance at Chopper. "Until Chopper or I say otherwise, you may call me Ashwaeen or Pilot Athualla. Is that satisfactory?"

Kev nodded as he moved to help Echo with the heavy table, a piece of the original richness of the room. Fives was pulling luxurious chairs toward them.

"You brought chocolate _for us_?" Echo's voice was astounded as they set the table in place. As usual, Chopper took the chair with the back to the wall and guided Ash to sit next to him.

Echo broke into a wide grin at her nod of acquiescence. "I've never had chocolate before. I hope I like it." He reached out his hand to take the pack from her while Fives gestured his arm to set her in the chair he had pulled forward for her. She handed the pack to Echo, making sure to touch his hand, before placing her own on Fives' arm for his politeness to the chair a mere step away.

Both men smiled at the invitation to flirt. She was still for a moment then handed the deck of cards to Kev, making sure to brush his fingertips with hers. Kev stood still, uncertain of the other's reaction to her touching him then he sat and began shuffling the cards.

Chopper, next to her picked up his cards then set them down in front of him. Ash leaned forward and touched his hands, softly stroking them and he relaxed. She was from Naboo and scars didn't scare her.

"I also brought some Corellian whiskey, but your Captain confiscated that saying you'd be too busy here on Coruscant. He said he'd return it when you returned to the _Resolute _but it would need to be kept in the general's quarters." Ash chuckled turning to Echo, resting her fingers on the bare skin of his hand. "I'm sure you will enjoy the chocolate. There's an assortment: creams and caramels and nuts and, my favorite, melted chocolate wrapped in crunchy chocolate."

_Corellean whiskey?_ Kev's mind whirled. What had Chopper done that a pregnant civilian brought him Corellean whiskey? _He's the father of her child._ Kev decided it was a reasonable assumption.

It was another reason to hate the scarred trooper; he'd broken regulations and hadn't been reprimanded. Relations between trooper and civilians were strongly discouraged. Normally he'd report it to the captain; but not after what he'd seen. With Chopper's closeness to the commander, he couldn't report it to General Skywalker either. Kev frowned, then relaxed. General Kenobi. He'd report it to General Kenobi when they reached Pantora.

Ash smiled at Chopper and spoke to him again, turning to hold his hand in both of hers. "It's a gift from both me and my husband. It's too bad he isn't here. You know he loves playing sabacc with planetary systems also."

Chopper blinked at the word 'husband' then stiffened. "Your husband?" He wondered if that were Knaps? It couldn't be. Clones couldn't get married. She had used the word form indicating marriage between equals, between citizens. He decided it wasn't Knaps, maybe some citizen she'd known long before, maybe the senator's security detail. Only citizens could get married. Maybe she'd been pregnant and marriage to some citizen - any citizen - was expected of her. You never really understood a civilian's ways. He'd ask about Knaps later.

Kev smiled at Chopper's confusion; it was an ugly, twisted smile. _She went off and got married, Chopper. You were nothing to her; just an ugly, scarred, slow clone. _Kev lost his smile and gave Pilot Athualla an angry glare. _I'm a clone. You would have gotten rid of me, too._

"Chopper, if he knew you were here," she continued, oblivious to everyone but the man she faced, "he would want me to tell you he appreciates your advice every day. He's told me he wouldn't have recognized his choices without talking with you."

Chopper was floored and a small smile came over his face. It _was_ Knaps and somehow he'd become a citizen. "I'm glad, Ash. Tell him I'm glad."

"_I_ appreciate it, Chopper. He is a treasure among men and I will appreciate what you and Jester did and said every day of my life." She leaned forward and Chopper froze then leaned back until his head pressed against the wall, stopping his retreat. _Kriff, she was going to kiss him!_

She did; a soft gentle kiss on his unmarred cheek then she touched her forehead to his chin. "Thank you." It was a whisper that barely reached his ears.

There was sadness also, Chopper could tell, perhaps the loss of Knaps' legs - though he couldn't have stayed on Naboo otherwise.

Chopper put his arm around Ash's shoulder and let his lips drop to her forehead. It was a small kiss, a benediction like he'd given Ahsoka in the cave. Her jaw trembled and he understood. It was compassion for him as well. Knaps must have told her how long he could live, at best, how long all the clones would live. He ran his finger over her head, tangling his scarred fingers in those dark, soft curls. She had given Knaps richness beyond any clone's dreams. She had taken his brother from Kaliida Medical and given him life.

Kev frowned and looked at Fives as if for an explanation. It was obvious from his retreat that Chopper had never been kissed. That made Kev's understanding of him and the commander simply wrong. It meant he had never had relations with this civilian woman. It meant the whiskey was for the advice he'd given. Was advice so valuable to civilians? It meant Kev owed more apologies. It meant…. What the _kriff_ did it mean? He looked at Fives again hoping for a hint of explanation but Fives was staring at Echo with an expression of triumph.

Echo was staring at Chopper, stroking the woman's dark hair. Echo's expression was shock.

"Close your mouth, trooper." Chopper ordered.

Echo did, turning his amazed expression to the flat surface of the table, sat quietly and chose a chocolate.

When Ash left the room, she hugged Chopper and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Again, he flinched but only barely. She gave Echo a hug and delighted laugh as he whispered something in her ear. Fives also got a hug and was standing with pride at the door. Since he was on-duty, he had offered to escort her.

Kev had glanced at the floor, wishing she'd give him a hug. He had never hugged a woman before; might never have another chance before he died in battle. When he glanced up, she was within arm's reach and looking into his eyes with a gentle smile. He glanced at the troopers. Fives, in helmet, was waiting at the door. Echo and Chopper were both standing at the table; the cards neatly piled where Kev had left them, small glittery empty wrappers – mostly at Echo and Ashwaeen's places - scattered about.

"Are you ready to call me Ash?" she asked as she tilted her head in query.

From the corner of his eye Kev saw Chopper gave a small nod. A tiny, hair's-breadth, fraction of a fractional millimeter nod.

"If I may," Kev said softly. "Ash."

It wasn't the closeness of the hug and kiss she'd given Chopper. It wasn't even the friendly hug Fives and Echo had received. He knew it was a sort of introduction hug, something more of potential than actuality.

But she was warm where she was pressed against him, her hair smelled like sunshine in the wind and the pulse beneath her ear drummed pleasantly against Kev's cheek. Kev held back tears. _How does Chopper know a woman like this? What did Chopper do to make this a friendship?_

After she and Fives left, Kev silently helped clean up the table and set the remaining snacks aside. She'd been generous. They moved the table and chairs back against the wall in their original places. Echo made comments about the card-playing, about the chocolate and the snacks. Chopper said nothing until Echo grabbed for the remaining chocolates.

"Save two for me, Echo. One for the commander and I want to give one to another brother."

Kev started to speak but Echo interrupted.

"Certainly," Echo set the box next to Chopper's bunk. "They're all yours as long as you share." He grinned.

"So long as there's two remaining for tomorrow." Chopper glanced at Kev. "You were saying…?"

Kev frowned. He'd been about to comment that Chopper didn't really have 'brothers', didn't have anyone who liked him. He had thought Echo and Fives stayed in the barracks due to the captain's orders. That was patently false, they _liked_ Chopper. He shook his head. "Nothing to say, Chopper."

It was dark before Kev spoke, darker than the barracks with the console and door lights. It was almost like being with Marker and Kru, listening to the quiet breathing. It had been a good end to an unusual day. "I've never been hugged by a woman."

"Me neither." Echo continued. "I really enjoyed it. The hug, the snacks, the game. All of it. Will we see more of her, Chopper?"

There was silence. Kev sighed. It was too much to expect Chopper to talk with them.

"No shrugging; it's too dark," complained Echo and was rewarded with a sound, a sort of grunt from back in the throat, from Chopper.

"Sorry." There was a longer pause. "If you do see her then let her lead; I don't know civilian rules or appropriateness." He paused. "It's different when we play sabaac."

Again the small makeshift barracks was quiet. Surprising even himself, Kev was the next to speak.

"I would have thought I'd want to tell all my brothers, stand on a table in the mess and announce to everyone that I've been hugged by a woman." Kev swallowed, hoping they wouldn't make fun of his words. _I really am a coward to be afraid of speaking._ "But I don't want to tell everyone, I want to keep it mostly to myself."

"I understand," agreed Echo. "So do I."

"That's 'cause it was a gift." Chopper spoke softly. "And gifts like that are jewels to be treasured by the heart."

Kev thought that poetic and wise; something he had never before associated with any clone, much less Chopper.

* * *

Read and enjoy, read and review...

Next chapter - possibly the day after tomorrow.


	31. Ordo Plutonia arc - Sketch

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**Sketch**

Chopper woke before dawn. He hoped to find Sketch. The sergeant who had escorted them had said Sketch was usually out in the field for pre-dawn physical training. Chopper remembered that from Christophsis; Sketch and Punch would wake early for a run or sparring together. At least they had until Slick decided that wouldn't do. He'd changed schedule on them; always one of them had duty in the morning.

Chopper knew that had bothered Punch, but Sketch had never said or done anything to indicate what he felt. At the time Chopper had thought maybe Sketch drew his frustrations. Now, he knew it. Chopper had known at the time that he wasn't Slick's only victim but in retrospect he could see all the little things Slick had done to pick his men apart.

Sketch was out in the field in worn workout gear, but he wasn't running. He was leaning against a wall, waiting with a small book of flimsi-pages in one hand. He turned his head and gave a hesitant smile at Chopper's approach.

Chopper said nothing until he was next to Sketch and leaned his own back against the wall. Silent, they watched light dawn along the horizon then Chopper glanced down, looking at the genetically perfect grass of the field, wondering what words to say. He nodded and turned toward the other trooper who'd also been silent. "It's good to see you, Sketch." Chopper dropped his head to stare at the ground again, slightly ashamed of the _hutt'uun_ he had been when they'd been in the same squad. He should have told Slick off. Chopper's head came up again; he was better. "I wanted to tell you. For a long time, since Slick, I've wanted to tell you I appreciate the fact that occasionally you told Slick he was wrong."

"I didn't understand then, Chopper." Sketch shook his head with a twisted frown that matched Chopper's. "I didn't understand what he was doing. I thought he just didn't know how bad he was pushing you and Jester." Sketch sighed and looked over the field. "How are you doing? Sergeant Kire told me you're with the 501st now."

Chopper nodded his head. "I'm doing well enough. Due to the court martial I can't be promoted for three years but Captain Rex is a fair man and I have no cause for complaint." Chopper turned his head to Sketch. There was a glint of something Sketch couldn't identify for a moment then realized it was pride. "The Jedi padawan commander has chosen me as her second. I've received a couple of commendations." Chopper smiled. "General Skywalker has called me one of his best troopers."

"And they obviously trust you for special assignments like this one." Sketch smiled, slightly wider, slightly more genuine. He sat down, bringing up one knee and draping his arm over it. "I thought you were coming to call one-on-one for not doing more at the time." He paused, glancing down and Chopper, with shock, realized Sketch was ashamed as well. "I'm glad you're doing well, Chopper."

"So's Jester." Chopper slid his back down the wall to sit next to Sketch. "He's with the 212th and just made sergeant. He's the one told me you were with Coruscant Guards, Gus with the 41st Elite. Gus had a little trouble at first, fitting in but I understand he's doing better now. He made assumptions of his new sergeant based on what he learned with Slick."

Sketch nodded. "Yeah, that would mess up anyone." Sketch turned to a page in the flimsis and spread it for Chopper to see. As always, Chopper admired the pure technical expertise, feelings told with a few sparse lines.

"I can't say I like your choice of subjects, Sketch. Ugly cusses like me should look at art, not be a part of it." His finger touched the page, then wandered down to the faces of six clone troopers; identical but uniquely different under Sketch's talented fingers, back when they'd been under the watchful, malignant eyes of Sergeant Slick. He could see the emotions in their faces - fear and confusion in Jester's, anger in Punch, an odd combination of pride and shame in Gus. Only Sketch's face showed no emotion and Chopper supposed capturing your own emotion on paper might be hard. Chopper's finger touched Slick's image; his head up, eyes lidded and the curling edge of a sneer on one side of his lips; arrogance writ plainly for anyone to see. His finger moved to his own face on the flimsi.

"That's good, Sketch. I can see the brittleness in my eyes, in my entire body. I'm so hard, I'm about to break."

"You did, Chopper. This was about three days before you brought a droid finger back to the barracks and named yourself. Two days before Slick invited us all to the bar."

Chopper sighed then rubbed the side of his face, the scarred side, with his fingers. "You know Slick paid her to laugh; to be close to me, get me all hopeful and excited and then to laugh."

Sketch shook his head. "I didn't know that, Chopper. Does it make a difference? Knowing?"

"It wouldn't have then, but the hurt was still raw. I've learned since that some women aren't scornful of scars." He gave Sketch a quick smile. "Most women aren't afraid of scars; the best don't even particularly notice them other than an instant's sympathy."

Sketch nodded. "After you left, Slick took the rest of us to the women's rooms." Sketch closed his eyes and leaned his head back in his own remembered pain. "Jester didn't even try, just sat there angry and hurt at what had happened to you. Maybe he knew it was a trap. Me and Punch, we tried. Laughing and touching those women, their soft flesh against ours. Neither of us could perform. The only thing running through my head then was laughter – that woman's laughter and Slick's laughter as you staggered away. Gus? Well, the less said about Gus the better. Slick used him in more ways than one." Sketch nodded thoughtfully in memory, his eyes closed, seeing it all before him again.

"Have you seen anyone from the squad, Sketch?" Chopper lightly touched Sketch on the arm and Sketch opened his eyes again, suddenly back on Coruscant and no longer in a shadowed room flesh to flesh with laughing, dark-haired women.

Sketch shook his head. "I was surprised to hear that you'd asked about me. You seem to know where everyone is. Do you know…"

"Jester told me that Punch was with the 224th on Mimban. Jester was the one who asked." Chopper gave a slight shrug with his shoulder. "Guess that's why he's a sergeant. I didn't care at the time; Gus thought they didn't want him to know. Jester asked."

"Mimban," Sketch said thoughtfully.

"The casualty list is a couple of weeks old, but Punch wasn't on the list as of last night when I check. Most of the casualties were in the first days; now it's a lot of maneuvering and less face to face fighting."

"That will come," murmured Sketch sadly and Chopper nodded, hearing the sorrow in Sketch's voice at not being able to cover his brother.

After a moment of silence, of Sketch nibbling at his lip nervously, Sketch took a breath and spoke. "Chopper, about your scars…" Sketch began and waited for acknowledgement from Chopper to continue. Sketch smiled with Chopper didn't flinch; when Chopper looked at him merely waiting for him to continue. "When you first came to the squad, your scars were fairly new and still red and raw. It was only because of their newness that Slick could use them against you."

Chopper tilted his head with a small frown, not understanding.

"They've healed, Chopper. Even by the time Slick was found out, they had already silvered and begun to blend in with your skin. The scars on your face, they aren't that noticeable anymore."

Frowning, Chopper rubbed at a scar. He could feel it, the indentation where hot shrapnel had cut into his face then the raised ridge of healed skin. "If you say so, Sketch."

Sketch, seeing disbelief, opened his lips to explain but Chopper held up his hands. "It's ok, Sketch. Less and less, I care about them. You say they're fading on my skin. I don't know, but I do know they're fading in my mind. They're fading in importance."

"That's even better, Chopper." Sketch put his hand to Chopper's shoulder. "I'm glad, _vod_."

* * *

Next up - in a day or two

As always, please read, enjoy, review.


	32. Orto Plutonia arc - Good Men

**Orto Plutionia arc**

**Good Men**

Chopper returned to the makeshift barracks and cleaned up after a run with Sketch and a early breakfast in the Coruscant Guards mess. They hadn't talked much but that was ok, Chopper hadn't had much to say and didn't think Sketch had either but it was like two troopers who had survived battle together; they had nothing to say. Or perhaps there was too much to say and neither knew where to begin. It didn't matter, it had been a good run.

"Meeting at 0800, Chopper," mumbled Fives from his bunk as Chopper armored up.

Chopper nodded, knowing Fives would be there alert and ready for anything. As fast as Echo could be ready, Fives was faster if it allowed him a few extra moments of sleep.

The meeting was short, simply a confirmation that some committee had approved Senator Chuchi's travel and she could depart immediately. General Skywalker and Commander Tano were requested to report to the Jedi Temple.

"Shouldn't take long," had grinned Skywalker, "probably just advice from the council on how to handle the situation."

"As if you and Master Kenobi needed that," said the commander with enthuesiasm.

"Or would follow it," murmured Echo in link to the helmeted troopers. Fives chuckled and Kev froze at disrespect for superior officers.

"Yeah, Kev," replied Fives, his voice still rolling with amusement, "it's a tightly kept secret that they usually make it up as they go."

Senator Chuchi said she would pack light as she rose from the table and Captain Rex asked Chopper to put Fives and Echo as her personal guard for the moment since she hadn't requested any of the Coruscant Guards she was entitled as a traveling senator. Chopper suggested Kev, instead of Echo, along with Fives.

"Any particular reason, Chopper?" The captain had asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. Fives and Echo work together like fingers of the same hand. They need practice working with other troopers."

Rex nodded. "And Kev?"

Chopper snorted softly. "Kev needs practice working with people."

Captain Rex nodded. "As you suggest then, Chopper."

Chopper nodded, "yes sir" even as he sighed. He wouldn't have minded escorting the senator; wouldn't have minded one bit walking beside her, shortening his long stride, while one of his other brothers walked her other side. He would have liked to escort her to her apartments in the Senate Building and seen how she lived; seen what was important to her. Maybe she'd have static holos of family or artwork or plants or fine handmade furniture. It would all be a clue to who she was. It would all be something Chopper could ask about; something to begin a conversation from the security of anonymity. He wouldn't have minded carrying her pack back to the _Twilight_ for her. Maybe she would have given him a smile. He'd never know now.

Chopper made the order and, while Echo gave him an odd look, no one made any objections. Fives and Kev followed the senator while Echo followed Chopper and Captain Rex back to the _Twilight_ to receive the cold weather gear from the Coruscant Guards. Captain Fox was there with another trooper; Chopper recognized Sketch, the armor between the two men. Sketch looked satisfactorily tired and Captain Fox had a big grin on his face.

Captain Rex glanced at the armor borrowed from the Coruscant Guards and stopped mid-step. Resting atop one of the five neat piles of armor was an artic helmet with Rex's trademark jaig eyes.

Captain Fox's grin became wider, if that was possible, at Rex's expression. "We couldn't let Captain Rex of the 501st have a rookie's armor," he quipped.

The captain picked up the helmet, inspecting the jaig eyes as well as the additional patterning. "Good work," he nodded. "Quickly done, too." He looked at the remaining suits of armor. Each suit but one had some individual mark; a line on the shoulder, a shape on the temple. All but one.

Chopper stepped over to the plain set. "Mine?" He glanced at Sketch and Captain Fox. Sketch gave a small nod.

"It's my personal set, Chopper. I've stripped off all the design; IR as well as visible. Just the way you like armor. I'll repaint it when I get it back." Sketch told him softly and Chopper reached out his hand, he and Sketch clasping each other by the forearms.

_See Slick? _Chopper asked in his mind. _Do you see, Slick_?

"Thank you, Fox." Rex nodded and turned toward the other company's trooper, a man he'd meet before on Christophsis. After a long look at the trooper, Rex smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sketch."

Sketch came to attention. "My honor, sir."

_See, Slick. Good men._

* * *

Kev, in his helmet, listened to background transmissions of the Coruscant Guards with only a part of his mind. _Why did Chopper pick me to help Fives escort Senator Chuchi? Fives and Echo are brothers so why me? _He didn't say anything or ask, Fives did outrank him by time in service as well as in commendations earned.

"Check security, Kev." Fives spoke external audio and made a gesture with his hand into the main public space of Senator Chuchi's living quarters.

"Oh, that's not necessary, I'm not…" began the petite senator.

"It is necessary, Senator Chuchi." Fives gestured in front of her with open fingers and she stopped. "Not only for your safety as senator but because it is the correct procedure."

"You didn't do this in Senator Amidala's office, yesterday." She tilted her head and her golden eyes narrowed.

Fives waited, his own masked face tilted downward toward her. Inside his helmet he smiled. She was smart; he expected she would figure it out.

"Or did you?" Her arms crossed in front of her and her lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Yes ma'am. Of course, we did. However, there were more people in the room, there was more going on. You were busy and probably didn't notice. We do try to stay in the background at times."

Kev pinged Fives' helmet as he pointed to an area at the corner of the senator's window then continued his search. One ping. A possible listening device. Fives watched Kev continue the search. He was being cautious, not really sure and simply wanted confirmation. Echo must have been his usual over-thorough self when he'd shown Kev what to look for.

Kev, finished with the main room, glanced at Fives and the Senator then closed channeled to Fives. "Should I simply go into her private room to check or should I ask permission." Kev's voice was unusually quiet. Kev had been unusually quiet since… well, since he'd been assigned to them, but even more so since last night.

"Courtesy, Kev, is good." Fives replied closed channel. "Ask her, but if she refuses you must still search."

Kev strode up to Fives and Senator Chuchi. "May I continue the search in your private chambers, Senator Chuchi."

She sighed. "If you must." She gestured gracefully, palm up, offering the rest of her quarters.

"Yes, ma'am. I must," answered Kev as he moved into the other rooms. Fives strode over to the window.

"A nice view," he said absently as he inspected the place where Kev had gestured. Senator Chuchi moved over to the window as well, not noticing Fives kept most of his body between it and her. She shrugged at his words as she looked out the wide window.

"These are simply barracks for senators. More spacious than trooper barracks, fairly uniform in design, assigned by senatorial ranking and family size." She frowned. "I don't personalize it. It's not my home. It's too high, too crowded, too warm, too humid." Her voice seemed sad to Fives.

"Will you be glad to visit home again this trip?" Fives ran a quick scan on the small imperfection of the window.

She didn't answer him but simply stared through her own reflection out the window with a small frown on her lips.

_No, _thought Fives, _not happy to go home either. _The scan blinked back a code he hadn't encountered before.

Leaving her to her solitude, Fives tilted his head as he ran several more scans on the tempered glass. His eyebrows rose at what the scans revealed. It wasn't an imperfection in the glass.

"Forgive me, senator, I have a message." Absently she nodded and Fives withdrew, touching his helmet and called close channel to Kev. "Good job, Kev. We'll have to notify Praetorian Electronic Security but it looks like a low-profile sound amplifier with a listening post somewhere out there." Fives thought a moment then continued. "You found it, you notify Security."

There was silence from Kev. Then he came to the doorway and went external audio. "It's clear, Senator Chuchi. You may come in and pack your gear." He stood at the door in attention as Senator Chuchi moved into the more private area of her quarters. She gave him a small nod.

_How odd,_ thought Fives. _So many nods, so much sadness._

"Why, Fives?" Kev spoke to Fives. "Reporting it could be a commendation. And you confirmed it. I just thought the window looked a little odd."

"You found it, Kev. You noticed that oddity. You deserve any praise or commendation."

"Thanks Fives. Not too many troopers…"

"Any good trooper would, Kev. Maybe you should stop thinking like 'any trooper' and start thinking like one of the best in the 501st." Fives' voice was slightly sharp. He'd heard Kev's unspoken assumption that Chopper would have taken the credit. Since the sabacc game last night with Ash, Kev had been careful not to make any derogatory remarks about Chopper, even though he still thought them.

Kev was silent again and Fives went closed channel to Echo and Chopper. They should be within range. There was crackle and a bit of static, more from anti-electronic baffles built into the Senate Building than from distance, but Echo answered.

"Good work with Kev, Echo." Fives spoke. "It looks like we found a listening device in the Senator's quarters. I've told Kev to report it to PES."

"How's he doing?" Chopper's rough voice came over the channel.

"Well, enough, Chopper. He's polite with the senator, carefully thorough in his checks. We can attribute that to Echo. But otherwise Kev is quiet and thoughtful. I think the visit from Ash last night contributed a lot to that. It really shook him up, Chopper, to think that you were friends with a citizen, particularly a female citizen who allowed flirting."

Chopper gave a soft grunt; more usual for the taciturn troooper, but Fives could hear the pleasure in it.

"We've got our arctic armor, Fives and…" Echo was interrupted by a ping from Kev.

"Open channel?" asked Fives, then did at Echo's affirmative.

"I've notified PES about the anomaly, Fives." Kev reported. "I also reported that Senator Chuchi would be traveling with us. They said they'd delaying checking it out until we were gone. They prefer minimal interference in the lives of the senators and their families."

"That's good work, Kev. Captain Rex will be pleased." It was Chopper's voice and as much a surprise to Fives as it was to Kev. Chopper spoke rarely over helmet channels, usually only when necessary.

Fives reflected. Perhaps this was necessary; he had no idea why Captain Rex had assigned Kev to them though he and Echo had ideas and discussed them often.

Kev merely grunted back, then, after a pause. "Thank you."

"As I was saying," continued Echo in a gleeful voice, "The Coruscant Guards brought us arctic armor and it's marked in 501st blue. We've got it in the holding bay of the _Twilight_." There was laughter in Echo's voice. "Captain Rex has his jaig eyes and Chopper's is hard-worn and stripped of design. When you get here you can choose between the two remaining but we won't look like rookies in front of the 212th."

"Senator Chuchi, you're ready?" Fives' voice warned Echo and Chopper. She carried a portfolio of flimsis as well as a small pack and had added warmer clothing over her slight frame.

"I am." Another nod. Fives wondered who she was trying to convince then realized it was herself. He glanced around her apartments again; no decoration, no evidence of any visitors or anyone who lived with her.

Fives noted her mild surprise as he relieved her of the pack and slung it over one shoulder. He reached for the portfolio as well.

"Senate work," she said, declining his assistance with the small case.

"It must be very important, then," Fives remarked.

"Sometimes, I wonder." Senator Chuchi sighed wistfully. "It seems so much work, and yet so little gets done when it is actually implemented." She sighed again. "At least it will keep me busy when Chairman Cho takes over this mission."

"We're GAR troopers, senator. We follow the Jedi and the senate, not local authority."

"I doubt if it will turn out that way. Chairman Cho can be," she paused searching for an acceptable term. "Persuasive."

Fives remembered the man from the holovid in Senator Amidala's office. Persuasive was not a word Fives would associate with the direct, hard-speaking man he'd seen. Insistent and dictatorial perhaps, but not persuasive.

"Will you be all right, senator?" Fives voice, through the external audio, was soft.

Senator Chuchi was silent as she quickened her pace and continued down the corridor.

_No_, thought Fives to himself, _she won't be all right_. He'd tell Chopper; Chopper understood mental anguish.

"Kev, his own thoughts in his mind, kept quiet as they escorted Senator Chuchi down the hallway. _Why has Chopper put me with Fives? _

* * *

Read and enjoy... Happy Thanksgiving.


	33. Orto Plutonia arc - Journey to Pantora

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**Journey to Pantora**

"Sir, where's the commander?" Chopper asked the captain through close channel as General Skywalker stalked up the ramp past Kev, Echo and Fives and slammed himself into the cockpit.

"Move it," called Fives, the troopers running into the ship pulling on their helmets even as the ramp began closing.

"I don't know, Chopper." Rex narrowed his eyes, frowning. "The general isn't happy about it, where ever she is."

Chopper also frowned inside his helmet as the baffles cut in. He had a suspicion but only twisted one arm around a security strap as the general took off.

The general's flying followed his moods. It was fast and abrupt this time. The troopers, used to the general's flying, had their legs braced as they sat but Senator Chuchi slid sideways on the metal bench, almost falling to the deck. Chopper caught her easily, in one arm. Kev held out a steadying hand, started to withdraw it then looked at Chopper through the visor of his helmet and defiantly kept his hand under her shoulder.

"Flight will smooth out as soon as we reach atmospheric boundary, Senator Chuchi." Captain Rex spoke in his normal voice as he reached for her portfolio of papers skimming across the metal decking. "I'm sorry for not preparing you for the take-off. Chopper, Kev, make sure the senator doesn't get thrown around."

"It did seem a bit abrupt." Her voice was shaky as she reached to Kev's arm for stability and, reluctantly, Chopper let her go as Kev brought her up next to him, sitting her on the bench and fastening the strap around her waist.

Chopper went closed channel to Kev pinging once as a request to open the line.

"What, Chopper?" Kev's voice was both defensive and antagonistic, his body stiff in his armor.

Chopper paused. Kev wouldn't listen to him; not about friends or women or anything. "You might want to ping Fives for advice about dealing with citizens or women before we remove our helmets." Then he signed off and went to open channels, listening to background static until first the captain then Echo went open.

"She can only be at the Jedi Temple," Echo was explaining. "The general is rarely happy when he's come back from the Temple."

"Neither are we," quipped the captain darkly as his voice turned hard. "Every time he goes to the Temple, I lose men."

"He doesn't usually leave his padawan, though," mused Echo. "I wonder what that's about."

Chopper made a noise. "Me. Probably." He leaned back against the hull.

Captain Rex nodded softly even as Echo fell silent. Then Echo closed the open channel and went private to Chopper.

"Why, Chopper?" Echo asked quietly. "You're just friends with her. Fives and I can vouch for that."

"Jedi aren't allowed attachments, Echo." Chopper's voice was sad and turning brittle like it did when he was hiding.

"Just friends, Chopper." Echo repeated in a whisper. "Surely..."

"Apparently not, Echo." Then Chopper went open channel; conversation over.

Chopper observed Senator Chuchi as she spoke with Kev. Kev's was not a good conversationalist; no trooper really was except by experience or training, but he'd had a little practice the previous evening with Ash. Ash had been in a good mood, smiling and drawing out the troopers with questions. Senator Chuchi did not appear to be in a sociable mood. Her answers were short and terse. Kev asked a lot of questions; several times the Captain had coughed and interrupted with a soft warning of 'inappropriate subject, Kev'. The first time Kev had gone pale at the captain's words, the senator had blushed a dark blue and Chopper had wanted to renew the fading bruises on Kev's face. Kev apologized and continued speaking, again mostly asking questions. Conversation between the two became disjointed then there was silence between them. Kev gave Chopper a confused look with hurt eyes then turned his face back to the senator one last time.

"I'm sorry, Senator Chuchi. I'm not a good conversationalist."

"It's my fault, Kev, my mind is on other things," she had replied graciously.

Kev jerked straight as he realized she had recognized him; with wide eyes he glanced at Echo in question. Echo nodded and touched a painted portion of his armor. Kev slowly gave a nod; she recognized him by his armor, shiny like him, but she had cared enough to know his name.

Both Captain Rex and Chopper nodded at the trooper. He'd done his best. Chopper remembered his own first conversation with a civilian woman. He'd mostly grunted and nodded his head when she talked to him on Zygerria. He hadn't removed his helmet either though he knew that was considered rude. At least he'd taught her to fire a blaster. Chopper decided he'd tell Fives and Echo that experience and if Kev happened to be in the barracks to hear, then so much the better.

As the flying reached altitude and space, smoothing out, The troopers removed their helmets. Chopper glanced at Fives staring, unobserved, at the senator with a small frown. It was the same kind of frown that Kix had when someone was injured and Chopper turned his attention to her. It was hard for him to see past the senator's loveliness, but he pushed it aside.

She was reading one of the documents from her portfolio, her lips moving softly as she read. She sat stiffly, but that could be the discomfort of the bench, the cross-hatching metal of the storage rack behind her, sitting next to Kev in his armor. She brought a hand to her face absently, then suddenly remembered and set it back in her lap, stiffening a bit more. Her face, which had begun to relax, tightened. All without her conscious thought.

_You've been watched, Riyo Chuchi, haven't you? _Chopper remembered being in Slick's squad; always being watched for mistakes. Until you made one and Slick's lips would thin and smile because then he knew he could make you mess up even more simply by watching you. _Who is your Sergeant, my lady? _

Chopper glanced over to Fives with a nod. He'd seen what Fives wanted him to see. They'd talk about it later. Fives nodded, tapping his helmet with a long finger. No, they wouldn't talk, Fives would simply download whatever had passed between them into Chopper's helmet.

General Skywalker landed the Twilight easily in the docking hangar of the _Resiliant_ where General Kenobi waited. Chopper saw troopers in the 212th's armor and smiled inside his helmet. Jester was probably here. The troopers slipped on their helmets.

Senator Chuchi carried her portfolio, Kev a step behind her and Chopper grabbed her pack, taking his place at her other side.

"Chopper," Fives voice came closed channel. "I wanted to say earlier the Senator is unhappy about returning home but she's no happier in Coruscant either. Maybe it's political; but I got the feeling it was something personal." There was a small whir sound in Chopper's helmet, a download from Fives.

"Is that why she didn't want to talk to Kev?"

"I warned him she wasn't receptive to a conversation, but he wanted to talk to a woman." Fives chuckled. "I think he wants with her what you have with Ash."

"She's not Ash."

"And he's not you."

* * *

Next up, meeting Chairman Cho in our leisurely trip to Pantora and Orto Plutonia.

Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy... but remember to review, too.


	34. Orto Plutonia arc - Chairman Cho

**Orto Plutonioa arc**

**Chairman Cho**

General Skywalker flew them smoothly into the hangar deck of the _Resiliant_. In deference to Senator Chuchi's inability to mask out the vibration and roar of the engines during landing, none of the troopers put their helmets back on. Kev, sitting next to the senator, started to, lifting his helmet then catching a glimpse of the captain's face. Changing his motion, he flipped it as if to inspect the inside, made an adjustment and returned it to his lap.

The senator winced as the engines hit a keening screech and put a hand over one ear, the other holding on to her papers.

"Allow me, ma'am", said one of the troopers as he held his hand for the papers. She put both hands to her ears and suddenly recognized the tenseness in their faces as sound-induced pain.

"Please, put on your helmets."

They made no move to do so.

"You can consider than a senatorial order," she smiled at them. Captain Rex smiled back then nodded to his men.

"Helmets on, gentleman. External audio."

They followed suit, each man pulling on his helmet, all but the scarred man beside her who held her papers. Chopper, she remembered. Chopper and Kev were in unmarked armor, Chopper was scarred and shaven. He was squaring off the corners, one calloused finger holding her place.

Her fingers twitched and she started to reach down to take the notes so he could pull on his helmet.

"It's ok, Senator Chuchi, I have it." He finished squaring the pages and pulled on his helmet with a single hand in an oddly graceful movement. It was difficult to hear his words over the noise, but she could have sworn he added something else. She could have sworn his voice softened as he added 'my lady' right before pulling on white anonymity.

As she put her pages back into her portfolio, the noise ceased and the troopers stood as General Skywalker came out from the cockpit followed by a small, round-topped droid, tweeting voraciously.

"I apologize, Senator Chuchi, for the roughness of the flight. I was in a hurry to meet up with Master General Kenobi." It was as much as truth as possible; a diplomatic lie. "We are in Pantoran-controlled space; the _Resilient_ orbiting Orto Plutonia. I believe the Chairman is to meet us here."

"Of course, General Skywalker." _How like the Chairman to choose the ground_. She stood and turned toward her pack but one of the troopers, full blue lines on the sides of his armor, had already retrieved it. Fives or Echo, she remembered from Padme's quarters. The troopers stood, prepared for orders, the two in unmarked armor flanking her, their captain flanking Skywalker and Echo and Fives radiating the unspoken 'ready for orders, sir' attitude she'd seen in all of the troopers. They moved down the ramp, following her and the general, in some sort of formation. She saw that even here on the deck of the _Resiliant_, on the deck of a Republic ship, they maintained a combat readiness.

"Senator Chuchi," General Kenobi's voice greeted them and she saw him come gracefully forward. "I am so glad to see you've arrived." He glanced at Skywalker with a raised eyebrow. "Anakin, have you forgotten your padawan?"

It was a teasing question, she noted, between friends, his tone light, a soft smile on his face.

General Skywalker scowled; a clear message of 'later' in that expression. "The Jedi Council wished her to stay in Coruscant."

"I see," murmured Kenobi, no longer so relaxed, then he turned to her. "Senator Chuchi, would you like a few moments to freshen up before we go to the meeting?"

It sounded wonderful to her; just a few moments to splash her face with cool water, to reset the clan marks and push her mushed hair back its formal senatorial style. A few moments to shut bloodshot eyes.

"Is Chairman Cho here?" she asked Kenobi.

"He is, Senator."

"Then we should not keep him waiting." She gestured with a graceful hand. "Lead on, General Kenobi."

It seemed a punishment fit for the afterlife; endless corridors, hard booted steps echoing, figures moving to their own business but no one noticing a lonely, small blue girl with golden eyes. She felt clumsy following the Jedi with their smooth, Force-enhanced, walk.

Riyo straightened, pulling her shoulders back. She was the Senator of Pantora. She was no longer the clan-less orphan living in her grand-uncle's house, no longer a shadow that kept out of the way. She was the Pantoran Senator and if others thought she had reached the position through nepotism, she knew better.

They stopped at a door and, without a spoken word, two of the troopers stood and turned sharply, taking positions on either side. They were the two with blue markings on their armor, Echo and Fives, though she still didn't know who was full lines and who was stuttered lines. One handed her pack to one of the troopers flanking her and he took it smoothly, hiking it onto his own shoulder. The door slid open silently and the remainder of the party entered.

Chairman Cho was standing, waiting for them, his two son-heirs flanking him in the way the troopers flanked her. His golden eyes, so old they had darkened to nearly black, seemed to pierce her as they had done so often when she'd been a child and could do no right.

He turned to General Kenobi after looking at her; a direct insult. "I'm happy that you have decided to take this matter seriously." He didn't look happy, but then, he never had.

"We always take attacks on Republic garrisons seriously, Chairman Cho." Kenobi's reply was soft, courtier to king.

"One never knows in what direction the senate will move on any matter." Chairman Cho turned again to Senator Chuchi at her sharp breath. "So you have decided to grace your home planet with your presence."

She flinched as her face tightened. "You, yourself, have stated I serve Pantora better on Coruscant," she replied deferentially in her soft voice. She tried not to look up at the tall, regal man who'd been Chairman of the Pantoran Council for so long. She would feel like a child. He always made her feel that way; as though she could do nothing right, as though her every decision was flawed in some way. _Perhaps it was_ but she pushed that thought aside.

"So why return now, Senator Chuchi?" His voice was sharp and he inflected the title as insult.

Her mind whirled. Hadn't he just implied that she didn't come to Pantora often enough? Was he now implying that she shouldn't be here? What did he want from her? What had he always wanted from her? Was she such a disappointment then?

She felt something on the small of her back and, for a moment, Senator Chuchi froze. Then she realized it was a hand, the strong, steady hand of one of the two troopers behind her. She took a deep breath; a childish tantrum would not help.

"The destruction of a Republic military base is a matter of great concern for the senate. We must determine what it means, Chairman. We must determine the perpetrators of destruction."

"The Separatists, of course." He whipped around, all wiry muscle and warrior-energy in spite of his age. "It could be nothing else."

"That is still up for debate, Chairman Cho," General Kenobi spoke softly but this time his voice was edged, no longer courtier to king. "Until we have made our inspection."

"We will accompany you, General." Chairman Cho glared at Senator Chuchi with eyes that seemed to spear her with accusations. "The Senator and I."

"That is not suggested. General Skywalker and I are certainly sufficient…"

"That is my decision, General," Chairman Cho didn't even allow General Kenobi to finish his words, "and on Pantora I am the law." He turned to one of the men flanking him. "Prepare my guard, we leave in seven _turen_." Then he turned and strode from the chamber, no longer listening, his boots making the noise she had always hated on the steel decking.

Senator Chuchi sighed and turned to the men. "General Kenobi, General Skywalker. I suggest you have your men gear up. Seven _turen_ is equivalent to a Coruscant half hour. Do you have warm clothing? Orto Plutonia is quite cold."

As she turned, she smiled wanly at both Kev and Chopper anonymous in their white armor. One of them had been kind enough to offer support in dealing with Chairman Cho.

* * *

Read and review...


	35. Orto Plutonia arc - Orto Plutonia Part 1

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**Orto Plutonia - Part 1**

No one knew about the hand against her back except him and Chopper. Kev, in anxious curiosity, kept his mouth closed. _What if she complains? Chopper will blame me and they'll listen to him. Kriff, I should have had the memory running so I'd have proof. _He flicked on the helmet's sensor record, but it was too late for what had already happened.

When she turned and smiled at them both, a gentle smile of pained bravery, Kev started to relax. He even smiled in his helmet when he realized he had a holo of Senator Chuchi smiling at him. Maybe when they got back to Coruscant, Ash would be there and visit for another game of sabacc; maybe he could ask for a helmet memory of her as well. It would be nice to share them with Kru and Marker. He would tell them how the Senator had reacted to the touch of a strong hand on her back and how he had played sabacc with a woman who knew the names of over 100,000 planets. That had been a good night and, afterwards in the dark, it had even been a good conversation with the two brothers and Chopper. Not as good as with Kru or Marker though.

Kev's smile twisted into a frown. He hadn't seen Kru or Marker since being assigned to Chopper's barracks. Granted, it had only been a few days, but he knew their schedules and they should have been in the mess when he went there. He should have seen them in the gym. Echo had grumbled at his obvious discomfort but Echo had his brother; neither of them seemed to really like Kev.

He hoped they hadn't been re-assigned. He'd talk to Captain Rex; except in dealing with Chopper, he seemed a fair man. _If he had reassigned them_… Kev closed his eyes for an instant. He'd begged the captain to keep them together, to give them back to Sergeant Zeer, even if he had to stay with Chopper.

In formation, they all moved back to the hangar deck. Senator Chuchi asked for her pack from Chopper and claimed one of the two small cabins on the _Twilight_ to prepare for Orto Plutonia. Fives and Echo took the armor into the cargo hold and came back, arctic ready, Fives patting Echo on the shoulder as he checked a line of the armor.

Echo laughed and pulled off the helmet, ventailed with heavy leather to block the wind. It looked far heavier than the regular helmet and Kev swallowed. He'd never worn arctic gear; wasn't even sure how to put it on, though they should have had training in it. Kev frowned; they'd been shorted an awful lot of training.

Chopper nodded at the two brothers and strode toward the rear of the _Twilight_.

"Don't worry, Kev." Fives smiled and turned his face to the trooper. "Chopper will help you lock in."

Kev was sure he didn't want that and his reluctance must have shown. Fives grabbed him on the shoulder. Kev tensed and halted. The Jedi were ready, waiting in the hangar, and Senator Chuchi was already with them, seated on a crate reading through her papers. They were waiting on him and Chopper.

"Don't hold on to your anger, Kev." Fives voice was soft, barely audible to Echo who continued toward the gunships, his body a barrier between the Jedi and his two brothers. "It's only hurting you."

Kev frowned; pushed Fives hand away and continued after Chopper.

Chopper was removing his armor but still had his helmet on. There was a ping and download into Kev's helmet then Chopper pulled off his bucket and set it in the magnetic grip of an armor lock next to Echo's armor.

"I just sent you Echo's download on arctic armor." Chopper had his back to Kev as he continued setting his armor in the locks. "The short version, edited by Fives." There was a hint of humor in his voice. He stripped out of his body glove and reached into the gear bag next to his armor lock.

Kev took a quick glance at his scars. _Kriff! All the way down to the backs of his calves!_

Chopper slid his warmsuit over his body and snapped the connecters. Kev had the single unit warmsuit and stepped into it, glad that Echo had been thorough in packing.

As Chopper turned toward the plain armor and picked out the thigh plates, he glanced up as Kev picked up the chest plate. Chopper stilled, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"What?' exclaimed Kev belligerently.

Chopper continued chewing his lips knowing Kev didn't want his advice. "Echo and Fives determined that the quickest way to gear up is mids, in, out, bottom to top. Cuisses and rerebraces first, greaves and vambraces next. Then feet, body and hands."

Kev looked at Chopper, thighs and upper arms already armored, his greaves in his hand. Kev carefully set the chest plate down and picked up the armor for his upper legs. Simply because he didn't like Chopper didn't mean Kev wouldn't listen to advice, especially from grumbling Echo. Chopper turned and said nothing more as he continued armoring up.

Kev slipped his helmet back on and ran through the download as he armored himself per Echo's dictates. Like any trooper, he could armor up in the dark and nine-tenths asleep. Still, it felt oddly clumsy; putting armor on this way, like firing a blaster with your off hand, but there was no doubt it was faster. He decided he'd make a habit of it.

The arctic set had some differences; the internal metal pieces had been replaced by a different locking mechanism that wouldn't freeze or shatter in sub-zero temperatures. Passive heater lines augmented the warmsuit which was separated from the armor by floating nerf-hide panels to keep out wind. His fingers were slower on this armor, feeling the unfamiliar locks, making sure everything was in place.

Kev was armored up and starting his double-check when he felt a tap on his shoulder and pulled off his helmet.

"Double-check me, Kev. I'll do the same for you or you can ask Fives once we get on the gunship."

Kev nodded slowly. Once on the gunship, he'd ask Echo to double check him. If there was one thing he had discovered in the last several days it was that Echo had all the correct answers to technical questions.

"It's well insulated. I barely felt you tap me in the shoulder." Chopper had taken the plain armor; it was Chopper's habit in the 501st, but he could have taken the marked armor among another company so they wouldn't think him a shiny. Instead Kev, who knew himself for the raw shiny among this group, had marked armor. _Nicely marked, too._ _Someone's put some attention to this armor_. Kev gritted his teeth; Chopper didn't – couldn't - mean the kindness. Kev would ignore him as much as he could without bringing it to the attention of Captain Rex.

"I tapped you once. When you didn't react, I gave you a hit with my fist." Chopper sucked in one cheek. "Very well insulated, then."

Kev quickly ran over Chopper's armor with his hands and eyes; touching and tugging, measuring. "You have warmsuit material puckering…" Kev paused, suddenly realizing _why_ Chopper's warmsuit had extra material between his fore and the armor covering his lower abdomen; where Commander Tano had curled up and survived. Chopper was unmoving, taut with tension, waiting for a remark from Kev.

"Uh," Kev swallowed, resolutions dissolving. This was too raw a nerve between them. "Maybe you could fold the excess inward so it won't interfere with the armor?" Kev lightly touched where the material bunched between the two pieces of armor and a wind panel. "May I?"

Chopper's hard expression didn't change, but he did give a small nod. Quickly, Kev pushed the material back between the armor, then slid his hand under Chopper's breastplate and wiped the material back, trying to push the stretched-out material into the slight hollow space at the small of the back. "Maybe straighten it in the gunship, or when we reach Orto Plutonia. Pull the extra to your back." Kev licked his lips. "The elements are all stretched out. You'll have to get a replacement."

The turtleneck of the warmsuit was barely above the rim of his armor and Chopper pinched the material, pulling it up even as he bent his head down and took a deep breath, his eyes closed. "It smells of sunlight, Kev. There's no other warmsuit in the galaxy I'd trade for it." His voice was soft. Then his mismatched eyes opened and he put his hands on Kev's shoulders, tugging and adjusting, making sure Kev had set the armor up correctly. They both grabbed the arctic helmets which were considerably heavier than the normal Phase I buckets, and strode down the ramp to the waiting gunships where the pilots were prepping for dust-off.

Fives, his borrowed armor blue edged, was talking to Senator Chuchi. He pointed to Kev and Chopper.

"….mor is Chopper while Kev is in the set with the shoulder strips."

"Thank you for letting me know, Fives. I will, at least, be able to distinguish you among the others." She gazed up into Five's helmet face and smiled flirtatiously, "with the possible exception of Chopper. With no color markings, he might get lost in the snow." Her face turned toward the two on-coming troopers and she smiled at them.

Kev was dumbfounded. She was being nicely flirtatious with Fives and Kev recognized it. He almost tripped over his own feet at her smile to him. And why would she want to be able to identify them among their brothers? From her point of view, they were all just clones, pretty much interchangeable.

"We'll try not to lose him, Senator." General Skywalker gave her a quick grin. The dark line of a warmsuit was at the throat of his Jedi tunic and a fur-lined hooded coat was held over his arm.

"If we do," commented Captain Rex, his helmet under his arm, and his face firm in conviction. "We'll make sure to go find him." While Rex was being gallant, there was also the ring of truth in his quiet words.

Again, Kev almost stumbled. Here, again, was evidence that Chopper was valued as a member of Torrent Company and the 501st. Having friends like Fives and Echo was normal for a clone, but Chopper had friends – or at least influence – beyond a simple clone's. For a moment, Kev felt a flash of jealousy, but he pushed it back. _Observe_, he told himself. _Watch. Listen. Notice_.

Chairman Cho and his two guards, younger than the two earlier, entered the hangar deck. Behind them were four ten-man squads from General Kenobi's company.

Kev saw Chopper slide on his helmet and take up Senator Chuchi's flank. He saw the small, tense lines on her face that hadn't been there moments ago. Without thinking about it, Kev moved in position with Chopper, guarding her other side, his helmet marking him on-duty, the blaster marking him as battle-ready.

"General Kenobi," the chairman's voice called out and Jedi General Kenobi turned to the regal figure. "I strongly protest the small number of men you are bringing with you."

"Chairman Cho. These are the men I am bringing. This is merely an investigation to determine what has happened." His voice was steel and Chairman Cho blinked in surprise but recovered quickly.

"Nonetheless, General, I will lodge a complaint if these men are insufficient."

There was a laugh in Kev's helmet and he realized that Fives, Echo and Chopper were closed channel with him.

"If we're insufficient, then he won't be alive to lodge a complaint." It was Echo's grumbling.

Kev couldn't help himself from straightening. He had marked armor and they were closed channel with him. He knew things would be 'normal' when they returned to the barracks; he'd be the outsider, but this was good. Right now, facing an unknown situation and a semi-hostile local authority, they accepted him as part of their squad.

"Your logic, Echo," retorted Fives. "Is as impeccable as always."

* * *

Read and review; enjoy and comment. Next stop? Orto Plutonia.


	36. Orto Plutonia arc - Orto Plutonia Pt II

A/N... as much as possible, this has been written to align with the Star Wars:The Clone Wars episode "Trespass".

* * *

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**Orto Plutonia - II**

Echo looked over his shoulder out the starboard window at the planet of Orto Plutonia. He could have leaned against the door, but that was against regs as well as a bad habit to develop. The normal condensation of atmospheric humidity on the cool exterior surface of the glassteel panels was missing and in its place Echo heard tiny metal contractions of the gunship exterior. He raised an eyebrow as he realized how cold that meant the planet actually was.

Icy pinnacles randomly rose from a white, snow-covered plain, giving the appearance of a game board with pieces scattered or the surface of a spike-covered ball. The location of the Republic station was within ten degrees of the planet's equator and that made it 'tropical'. Echo shook his head. There was nothing tropical about this planet.

Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were opposite him, at the portside door, discussing possibilities. They were warmly dressed in fur-trimmed hooded coats over their Jedi robes and warmsuits; Kenobi in white and Skywalker in a shadowy blue-grey. Rex was with them, listening attentively, occasionally interjecting a comment.

Echo glanced toward the back of the gunship, beyond where the Freeco bikes were locked down. Chairman Cho and his two men were seated on the benches bolted to one side of the wall of the storage area. Senator Chuchi, seated on the other side, had covered her ears with her hands as the gunships roared into the thin but breathable atmosphere of Orto Plutonia. Chairman Cho obviously considered it a weakness; his gloved hands remained steadfastly on his thighs as he sat on the low bench.

Chopper and Kev were on either side of Senator Chuchi on the bench. Kev sat straight and tall, proud of his as-yet unearned stripes. Echo shook his head; he and Chopper had argued about it.

"_A shiny doesn't get colors until they've been through battle, Chopper. It's traditional. You take the shoulder stripes. "_

"_The plain set is mine, Echo. Kev will do better as he tries to earn the colors already on his armor." He and Echo had put the armor into the armor locks in the cargo bay of the Twilight. "Besides, if you want him all shiny, you can remove the paint."_

Echo gave a slight smile. It had been another piece of humor from the dour man. Chopper seemed to be developing a sense of humor. Echo gave another glance to Kev. He hadn't researched marking armor yet but it seemed as though Chopper was going to be right. The Kev in that set of honor-striped armor was a slightly different one than the Kev who'd walked into the cargo hold; still prickly and afraid. He was still hiding, but different than he'd been in the regular Phase I set.

The gunship circled around one of the towering pinnacles in a downward sweep and the troopers all shifted to keep their balance. Kev's and Chopper's arms each moved protectively in front of the Senator, remaining there until the gunship was in its steady unloading position and the doors opened. Kev then moved his arm back and stood, but Chopper rose to his feet and bent his arm at an angle and Echo was confused until he saw Senator Chuchi smile and take his arm. There was no hesitation in her movement and Echo realized this was a normal civilian courtesy. His brows went up in sudden curiosity. _Where'd you learn that, Chopper?_

"Echo." Fives voice was sharp, "Heads up, captain's giving orders." Echo moved his eyes from the back of the gunship to front and center.

"Unload that gear! Let's move!" Rex's voice was crisp as he gave orders over open channel to the mostly stranger troopers in the gunships borrowed from the 212th. Then he went closed channel to the men of the 501st.

"Chopper, you and Kev stay with the senator. Fives, Echo, stay around the Chairman and his men. Kenobi expects trouble. Use your judgment. Kev, you," he paused, seeing Kev straighten.

"Sir?" There was a world of hope and despair in that word.

"Earn your stripes."

"Yes, sir," came four voices, Kev's first among them, proud and determined.

Senator Chuchi released Chopper's arm with a smile up into the white mask then turned to secure her papers. The body language of humans and, by extension the clones, was oddly similar compared to the standardized Pantoran modes; it was less delineated, less refined, more natural and instinctual. This was the first time that Senator Chuchi had been given Primary Courtship mode with Secondary Respect overtones.

Chairman Cho moved out of the gunship, stiff and haughty, his eldest grandson-heir, Kal'f Cho flanking him on his left. Delf'n Cho gave Senator Chuchi a slight wink and the gentle head tilt indicative of Secondary Respect as he moved to his brother's flank, leaving her the superior position on Cho's right. She gave him a slight acknowledgement of thanks. Apparently rumors of his liberal leanings were true. She sighed as she realized that she was returning to the Pantoran culture of delineating modes. It would be helpful in dealing with the Chairman as it was not in dealing with the political discussions of a myriad of races and species on Coruscant. Riyo hoped she wasn't too out of practice.

One of the troopers took her right flank; he had no shoulder strips and unmarked armor. That would be Chopper. If he hadn't been assigned there specifically, then it was the Tertiary Courtship mode of proximity. She blushed slightly then shook her head. They were human and untrained in the modes. She was on assignment; contemplation of what the clones meant would have to wait. Kev was on the other side of the small group, flanking Kal'f Cho.

"General Kenobi." Cho called out at the two men and she wondered if he was stiff with haughtiness or stiff with combined cold and age.

"Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi," General Kenobi acknowledged them both, his voice not nearly as soft as it had been when he'd first met Chairman Cho on the _Resilient_ now that he realized it wasn't simply a matter of the military garrison but something of politics as well. Still, his body remained in Secondary Conciliation stance. "I suggest you wait here until we can secure the area."

"I respect your judgment, General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory." He sliced his gloved fist in the air before him, as though pounding a table and Riyo held her breath at the chairman's use of Secondary Insult.

"I thought this planet was uninhabited, and therefore it's not aligned." Skywalker was in one of the minor variations of Confrontation, but it seemed to be his foundation mode.

Senator Chuchi observed the Jedi as they and Chairman Cho battled with words. General Kenobi knew some of the body skills, taking Primary Peace mode when speaking with Chairman Cho then moving to Secondary Listening mode and Primary Observation as he ordered his troopers. General Skywalker stayed in Confrontation mode, moving from Primary to Tertiary to Primary, but always in Confrontation mode.

* * *

"Get those weapons system back online. We need the shields operational. There's no telling what the Separatists have planned." Chairman Cho stood on the small command deck overlooking the operations area. In the absence of General Kenobi or the general and captain of the 501st, the troopers moved to follow his command.

Theoretically, as a senator, she was in command over the local authority of Chairman Cho. Only theoretically and she didn't think the men would accept her orders over those of the stately, military chairman.

Riyo was walking the operations deck, looking out into the snowy wastelands. Somehow the glassteel window had shattered and wind-swirled snow had covered much of the area.

"Why would the droids hang helmets on sticks?" Kev's voice was external audio.

They'd all gone to external audio to make sure she was included in the conversation and Riyo appreciated that consideration. It was Quaternary Friendship from each of them and she welcomed the inclusion into their group.

In the absence of their general and captain, the command structure of the four men was odd. They did not defer to Chairman Cho. Chopper, Echo and Fives each took Secondary or Tertiary Command postures at different times; she knew they were of equal rank but they knew when to defer to the knowledge of another. The two men in side-stripes often presented opposite alternatives and looked to Chopper for the decision. Kev maintained Secondary Duty Low Status, speaking little and staying close to her as her protector.

"They wouldn't," replied Echo. "I don't think this is Seppies."

"Does this look right to you, Chopper?"

Senator Chuchi heard the puzzlement in Five's voice as his gesture took in the room.

The trooper in base white shook his head. "No. There's no blast marks, no droid remains. The men didn't group together; they were ambushed from all the doors." He gestured at several bodies then swung his arm at doors on either side of the operations center and back to the upper level command deck. "Don't know how the window was broken, but it happened earlier. There's snow under them as well as on."

Chopper knelt by one of the dead bodies. It was sprawled against the wall in a crooked seated position. Tilting his head, first one way then another, Chopper reached out a hand and gently at first then slightly harder, touched the trooper's body. The corpse didn't move, tip or slump. "He's frozen, Echo. No blaster wound. He probably died of a broken neck."

There was sudden silence and Kev went from Secondary Duty to Secondary Confrontation as he turned his body toward Chopper.

"No human neck bends this way, Kev." Chopper said external audio as he shifted, allowing room for Kev beside him, but Kev moved toward Senator Chuchi and she looked at him curiously as his body went to Secondary Fear mode before returning to Secondary Duty and his protective stance. He was afraid of the other trooper.

Echo's voice cut in between them. "No blaster wound here either. And I know this one died of a broken neck."

"How do you know that, Echo?" Fives voice had an odd, sarcastic note and Riyo wondered if Kev was being mocked.

"Look." Echo stood and moved aside. Fives took a step forward.

"Oh. I guess you're right," Five admitted.

Riyo could see Kev's desire to observe what had made Fives agree with Echo so quickly, but he maintained his place next to her so Riyo stepped forward to see.

"Droids didn't do this," declared Chopper in a quiet voice as he moved next to the two blue stripped troopers. "They don't have that kind of circular strength or arm movement."

"Doesn't look like it," agreed Fives. He glanced at her then moved to inspect one of the banks of computers and Riyo saw what was so evident to them.

The dead trooper's helmet was obviously one the attackers had used as a warning on the stakes at the entranceway, his head was bare. His face was white, almost translucent and ice-frosted, a contrast to the close-cropped dark hair and trim mustache. He hadn't gone into rigor mortis as had the men further in the warmer depths of the garrison, he'd frozen before that could happen. The dead trooper looked up at them, at the ceiling, staring sightlessly at eternity. The rest of his body was, for lack of a better term, face down on the floor, his blaster still in his hand.

Riyo gave a small start and took a step back.

"It's ok, Senator," spoke Kev who'd also seen. He gestured with a hand away from the corpse, knowing nothing was ok.

Fives, Echo and Chopper moved around the operations chamber while Kev stayed at her side, his blaster ready and his body between her and the staring corpse. Fives checked the computer consoles, Echo was checking the men and running identifications, softly saying some words as he named them. Chopper roamed the room, simply looking, hard in Primary Observation.

Riyo Chuchi moved around, trying to stay out of the way of the men but still close to them. Fives explained what he was doing in Primary Respect and Tertiary Friendship, but she was quickly lost in his expertise. Echo exhibited Primary Respect and something between Quaternary Friendship and clumsy Quaternary Courtship. He had the Foundations modes of a very self-contained person. His explanations were more understandable than Fives but more remote as well. While Fives invited questions she had no idea to ask, Echo's explanations answered her questions even as she thought them.

Riyo moved closer to watch Chopper. He gave her a quick nod, Secondary Acknowledgment, as he continued his observations.

Chopper paused, tilted his head. He took a step back and knelt, looking at the floor. He pulled a small light from his belt of pouches and placed it on the floor, the low angle of the light throwing odd shadows.

"That is not a droid footprint." Chopper pointed then knelt to inspect it closer.

It was large, oval and had points toward one end of the oval that he measured by easily inserting one gauntleted finger into its depth.

"What are those?" She leaned closer to him in Secondary Observation and Tertiary Courtship, lightly touching his shoulder, pointing to the circle that held his finger to the second joint.

Chopper tilted his head sideways to her. She flushed, her cheeks darkening to a deep navy, thinking it was perhaps a stupid question. Chairman Cho often made her feel that way.

"Tips of claws, I'm pretty sure, Senator," he answered. "Echo, come here and give us your thoughts."

"Is he a tracker-scout?" She asked as the blue-striped Echo came over.

"No, Senator Chuchi. But if there's anything like this in GAR records, he probably knows it."

Chopper stood and took a step back to the senator's side as Echo studied the single footprint. She pulled her arms around herself and shivered.

"If you're cold, Senator Chuchi, I'm sure there's a break room upstairs and we could set up some heaters. We'll be doing it soon enough."

Softly she shook her head. "You don't need to do anything special for me."

"Yes, ma'am, we do." Chopper corrected softly as he stood in Primary Duty. "I'll get it started."

"No, don't. I wasn't cold merely…" Again she blushed, "imagining. Considering what those claws could do."

"Don't think about it, Senator Chuchi. That only makes it worse. What's in your head is always worse than what actually happens. Think about it once, plan what your action would be, then don't worry about it anymore." His voice, slightly rougher than the others, was kind and he had moved from Duty to Secondary Friendship.

"I'd be paralyzed with fear."

"I don't think so." Chopper touched the blaster at his holster. "Have you ever fired a weapon?"

"No."

"In that case, as long as you're with us, simply stay out of the way. If you don't know how to use a blaster, the battlefield is not the place to learn. Get behind us troopers, get behind machinery and stay out of the way. Be prepared to run with us if we run and listen, if you can hear us, to what we're saying to each other." He stood back, his body in Primary Observation. "If one of us picks you up, don't struggle."

"It sounds simple when you explain it." She turned to face him fully; her eyes on the black cross-slit of his helmet where she knew his eyes saw her. Body to body, usually face to face, was Secondary Courtship which moved into Primary Courtship with prolongued eye contact.

He paused, still as a statue for a moment. "Stay behind us, Senator Chuchi, and we will protect you at all costs." Primary Fear warred with modes of Courtship and Duty. He ducked his head then straightened, not in any of the modes but in Foundation. "I will protect you with my life. My lady." There was an odd inflection to his words, as though he'd been terrified to say them.

She looked into the anonymous helmet as long as she felt comfortable and then a little longer then ducked her head with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

And so Chopper has made his declaration...

Read, enjoy and review... next episode perhaps as early as tomorrow or the next day.


	37. Orto Plutonia arc - Orto Plutonia pt III

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**Orto Plutonia - III**

Chairman Cho moved up the stairwells of the garrison's pinnacle, flanked by his grandson-heirs and followed by the troopers from the 212th. Two troopers scouted ahead of them while Riyo and her four men brought up the rear.

The four troopers gone silent for a while, an argument according to their gestures and modes. Kev had been in Primary Fear, Secondary Duty and Tertiary Conciliation. Echo and Fives each had been in shifting modes of Friendship, Respect, Conciliation, Duty; while Chopper had been in Foundation. For the most part it seemed a disagreement _about_ something rather than at each other. Now they maintained open communications but didn't speak much as they moved through the rooms of the garrison, observing and saying those soft words of duty at each dead trooper. Kev or Chopper stayed at her side.

They reached the upper-most level of the garrison. It was identical to the lower levels, down to troopers' corpses, dead and scattered.

"If anyplace has power in the garrison," said Echo in respectful quiet. "This will be it."

Chairman Cho strode to the command console as though he were, once again, leading the Pantoran forces into battle. "I want the weapons system back online and the shields operational." He snarled in anger and frustration. He'd said some variation of that on each level and, so far, they'd had no success. "There's no telling what the Separatists have planned." Chairman Cho looked over the operations area. "You! I want you on…" he pointed to Fives at the operations console who glanced up then ignored him.

Chairman Cho stuttered inchoately then turned to come down the ramp separating Command from Operations section. He was in Primary Confrontation made. As she moved to intercept him in Conciliation mode, Riyo saw a small gesture from Chopper, inspecting one of the communications stands, to one of the troopers who was on the upper level with the rest of Chairman Cho's men. He moved to intercept the Chairman.

"Sir, I think you should see this." The unknown trooper saluted and gestured toward the back of the Command Section.

Chairman Cho froze, caught between modes of Confrontation and Observation. It was the man's salute that turned the tide of his momentum. While they followed his orders, none of the troopers had saluted Chairman Cho. Observation won and he turned toward the other trooper.

Riyo moved toward Chopper as he worked on communications. "What did you say to him?"

Chopper gave a slight shrug with one shoulder. "That we have different orders and whatever happened wouldn't be good to offer General Kenobi when he returned." He glanced down at her. "Jester's a friend of mine, my lady." This time the words rolled off his tongue almost naturally. "We used to be in the same squad."

He was silent as his fingers moved over the controls. At his touch, several of the jewel-like lights flickered on momentarily. His helmet bent down staring at the floor and his body turned square to hers. Tertiary Fear warred with Secondary Courtship in him but once again his body wavered then dropped into his Foundation.

"I mean no insult, Senator Chuchi, and I'm not trained in civilian ways. If I am using the term incorrectly, tell me and I will stop. If I'm using the term correctly and you want me to stop…" She heard his breathing, fast and raspy, through the vocals of his helmet.

"There is no insult, Chopper, though I do not know what _you_ mean by the term. Different cultures use the words for different types of relationships."

He was silent, facing her behind his helmet and she waited.

"Flirtation, Senator Riyo Chuchi, if you permit." His voice was hopeful; his mode in Courtship.

For a moment she was disappointed but immediately realized he was a clone trooper and could offer nothing more. His body moved from the mode of Courtship to his Foundation and back again. In a Pantoran his body modes would be a declaration of love, an offer of marriage, the adoption of a child, or a joining of clans. How sad that he could only offer flirtation.

Riyo took a deep breath and brush his breastplate over his heart with her gloved fingers. "Flirtation, it is, my lord Chopper."

There was a gasp from his helmet, as if he'd release a breath he'd been holding and the trooper in plain white seemed to waver at her words. He swayed and, for an instant, his knees seemed to buckle. He put a hand out and grabbed the console next to him. Several jewel-lights glowed with functionality at the pressure of his palm.

There was silence then he spoke again. "Now that I have permission, I have forgotten everything I ever knew." His voice was quietly amused and she heard his smile.

Riyo blushed a deep blue. "Yes. I quite understand."

She didn't know how long they stayed in the position, him in his helmet, looking down into her eyes, she looking up into his helmet with her fingers on his armor over his heart. He put his hands to the helmet, preparing to lift it.

"Keep the bucket on, Chopper," came Echo's voice over the external audio. "Senator Chuchi, I'm sorry, but there's work to be done."

He did actually sound regretful. Chopper gave another shrug and an amused noise. He watched her fingers slip from his armor.

"Echo's right, Senator," added Fives. "They've made a break room one floor down and brought up some heaters and hot caf if you'd like to go there for a rest."

"It should be safe and you won't need us for escort," added Kev hesitantly. "One of my skills is slicing and I'm of better use up here." He glanced at the other men, "If it's agreed."

"Good idea, Kev." Chopper gestured toward the console he'd been working on. "I've got this one functional; see if you can find out what happened."

Kev moved toward the console, his body in Conciliatory, Duty, and Observation modes. He slid the blaster over his shoulder and bent over the console, Chopper at his side.

Riyo turned and made her way toward the stairwell. Chairman Cho had just turned toward the command platform and looked over the operations area. His face tightened and his eyes narrowed as he saw the four men; her men, men who did not follow him. That had been made very clear.

Riyo sighed. He'd gone beyond stubborn and hidebound into obdurate. Remembering the conversations of her four troopers downstairs, she turned toward the Chairman in Conciliatory mode. Surely he would liston to reason. He remained in Confrontation. His Foundation had once been Duty; she hadn't seen him in Duty mode for over a decade.

"Chairman, what makes you so certain the Separatists are behind this attack?" Riyo kept her body angled, her head slightly tilted; Primary Conciliatory mode, lower status, clan member to clan leader.

"Look around, Senator, isn't this carnage proof enough?" His hand gestured harshly, beginning at the edge of her body and sweeping out in Tertiary Conflict.

"I know," she moved back into Conciliatory, reinforcing it with Peace mode. "But there are no dead droids here, no blast marks. The clones' injuries were not consistent with what…"

She moved forward, toward the Chairman, leaving Fives and Echo behind her checking the operations computers. In the far bank of computers, Chopper and Kev were talking, their voices excited in triumph as the communications board made small sputtering noises.

"So, you're an expert on war now, are you, Senator?" His voice was sharp, rude; his body shifted beyond Conflict to Quaternary Fight mode.

"No, Chairman. No, I only…" Her eyes were wide; Fight mode was almost unknown between male and female; between clan members.

"Let me tell you something, Senator. I have led our people since before you were born. I've seen a hundred planets rise and fall through force of arms." He strode down the ramp leading from the command platform and Chuchi suddenly realized she was once again looking up at him. "If it's not the Separatists out there, then it's a malevolent and aggressive enemy nonetheless, and I will not let whoever it is jeopardize the security of the people of Pantora."

He'd gone from Fight to Speech mode, she realized with a breath of relief. A mode he had mastered so many years ago, a mode which made him one of the preeminent politicians on Pantora as well as Chairman of the Assembly and Commander of the Pantoran military. So many of their conversations had actually been speeches; his words ringing clear and stern against what he considered the weakness of her thoughts.

She moved in front of him, slightly at an angle. She moved from Conciliatory to Interrogatory mode. Questioning, not confrontational; the difference was minimal but crucial. "But if the Jedi discover that the Separatists aren't behind this, then perhaps there is a peaceful resolution." His answer to everything had always been confrontation and conflict.

He stepped by her into the elevator and pulled his cloak around him.

"Senator, I am willing to fight and die for my people. It's time to ask yourself if you are brave enough to do the same."

She bowed her head to hide her angry expression. _How dare he think she would do no less for Pantora._

The elevator doors shut before she could voice her anger.

* * *

Chopper sat next to her in the break room. His helmet was off and his mismatched eyes sparkled as he sipped the hot caf between sideways glimpses at her. When he and Kev had come in, he'd sat next to her and she had moved incrementally closer. Kev, in Primary Observation mode, had cautiously sat at the same table but across from Chopper.

At first Chopper had been a little shy of removing his helmet; he had a tendency to turn his head away from her. She had the dawning realization that he was afraid he was ugly.

"We got the communicators and computers up and operational, Senator," Kev explained after his caf was gone and Chopper hadn't said or done anything more than simply glance at her, smiling occasionally.

"Fives and Echo are running through the garrison records. Echo said the print was a narglatch but the attackers appear to be big, white, furry, bipedal and very fast. They also have claws." He looked at the bottom of his mug and waited for Chopper to say something. Chopper merely nodded his head, turning his face to hers.

Kev sighed and bit his lower lip, his body in Tertiary Fear and Riyo realized she'd seen nothing of his Foundation mode. She'd seen Echo's Foundation of Knowledge and Fives' Foundation of Modes. Chopper practically lived in his Foundation of Truth. But the closest thing to a Foundation in Kev was Fear.

"With communications up, we were able to extend our helmet transmissions to Captain Rex." Kev continued as Chopper said nothing but he did look at Kev and given an approving nod. "The generals met with the hostile species while checking the droid base. They're on the way back right now."

Riyo closed her eyes and felt Chopper's warm hand on her fingers.

"What's wrong?" He dropped his head for a moment, glancing into his mug then raised his eyes to look into her face. "My lady."

Kev stiffened at Chopper's words and looked miserable. Too many modes – Fear, Duty, Conciliation, Conflict, Friendship – warred in him for his body to be clear to her. Whatever frightened him was mingled with Chopper's actions to her.

For the moment Riyo simply let her fingers relax in Chopper's hand.

Kenobi & Skywalker made it back after dark, long after the troopers had returned. The temperature had dropped and the wind velocity had increased, the snow had become little needles of ice as they hit the skin. Hot caf had been pressed into the hands of the Jedi as soon as they dismounted the Freeco bikes.

Chairman Cho, Chuchi at his right hand, one grandson behind each of them, faced the generals in Primary Confrontation. At his side, she tried to ameliorate his forceful physical declaration with the mode of Peace. She didn't think they even noticed her.

"What did you find?" Chairman Cho demanded as though they were both lower status servants.

The planet was inhabited by a non-space-faring race of isolationists. They were no threat to Pantora. Chairman Cho's anger threatened to take him too far. She stepped forward, again at a conciliatory angle,

"Your majesty, if there are life forms here, then the Senate must decide jurisdiction."

He turned, facing her, looming over her in Primary Conflict. "They are savages."

General Kenobi leaned slightly to her side, also in Conciliatory mode. "They only want to be left alone."

"They're dangerous." Chairman Cho moved from Conflict mode to Primary Command. "Captain Rex, prepare your men for battle."

The captain jerked slightly then looked to General Skywalker for confirmation.

General Skywalker's Foundation may have been Confrontation, but his words were peaceful. "We promised there would be no retaliation."

"They're animals. They can't be trusted."

"But your majesty,…" Riyo was still in Concilatory mode but the Chairman cut her off.

"No. It is obvious these creatures are not covered by the Convention of Civilized Systems. The Jedi Council has no say in the matter."

Riyo tried again. "If the Jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt."

Cho pulled himself up to his full height, his mode was Command and Chairman and Clan Leader. "Do you stand against your chairman, Senator?"

"Of course not, your Majesty." He was more than her Chairman; he was her clan-leader and the clan father of the extended family to which she belonged. She had no loyalty that did not lead back to him.

The last trooper had not dismounted from his bike before the Chairman was summarily ordering the troopers into position. Chopper and the rest of her troopers stayed at her side, wary, their helmets on external, including her.

"Switch to IR," suggested Echo. "Any life form should be a heat source."

"I've got two at our ninty." Fives shifted, covering her from that angle of attack.

"Two on the other side of the chairman; at two sixty and two eighty." Kev's mode was all Duty, now, as he moved between her and known hostiles. There was no fear in him for battle.

Kenobi's words to Chairman Cho were harsh. "They trust you no more than you trust them."

The Talz rose up from the snow. Riyo turned to her troopers, her eyes wide. How could she tell them to 'take care'? They were troopers and she saw they'd all fallen into the mode of Duty.

Fives nodded at her. "We will, Senator."

She followed the Jedi with Senator Amidala's protocol droid at her side as her men moved into formation with the others. She glanced back, once, at the Chairman, who stood, frozen and angry. Riyo suspected he was angrier at being outmaneuvered than at the rebuke from General Kenobi.

The creatures were big, taller even than the Chairman, covered with white shaggy fur. They seemed to have two sets of eyes and a proboscis rather than a mouth. She glanced at their hands; each finger terminated in a long and sharp claw.

"Listen droid, translate everything I say, exactly as I say it." He was beyond Confrontation, beyond Conflict and had moved into Quaternary Fight.

She moved quickly and intercepted the Chairman. "Do you wish me to represent Pantora in this matter." Her body was in Conciliatory and Peace modes. It could be so easily done. They wanted peace. What was the Chairman fighting for? Orto Plutonia was a frozen planet and, after years of exploration, had produced nothing of value. Its greatest value had been as an outpost rented to the Republic for their base and as a tidal moon for the Pantoran seas.

"Not on your life, Senator." He pushed her with his arm; again Conflict mode with her. "There will be no diplomacy this time."

"Listen here, you savage…" began the Chairman and peace crumpled before Riyo Chuchi's eyes. His Conflict mode crossed barriers of species. Even the Talz, so different, could see his intent and harsh growls rose in their throats at his threats. The Jedi generals stood away, their arms crossed in barrier and disagreement.

Before the protocol droid could begin translating, Senator Chuchi stepped in front of the Chairman in Primary Confrontation stance; a mode she rarely took and never before with Chairman Cho. "Your Majesty, we can't," she began, her fingers coming up to touch him, another Confrontation mode leading to Quaternary Fight. But the Chairman's hard grip was on her wrist and she was jerked behind him, almost falling to her knees but for the quick reflexes of General Skywalker who caught her, unable to say more in her shock at his actions.

"I promised Thi-Sen we would leave them in peace." Kenobi's voice, even in anger, was smooth.

"This is now an internal affair of Pantora." Chairman Cho dismissed the Jedi with a gesture, as if they were no more than a child's fairy tale, no more than lower cast servants, no more than clan orphans.

The great white creature spat and growled; his arms moving, gesturing area, the extent of his lands. Riyo hoped it was only this valley; only this continent, even only nine tenths of the planet. She could work peace if it wasn't the entire planet.

The protocol droid listened carefully and turned to the Chairman. "The great Thi-Sen, "Son of Suns," asks again that you leave, or it will mean war."

"Then war it is." Chairman Cho's voice was harsh and hard and triumphant.

Riyo Chuchi closed her eyes in despair. She opened them to glance up at the Jedi, hopeful, but they didn't see her look as they grimly watched Chairman Cho turn and, followed by his grandsons, stride back to where they'd left the troopers.

_Why, Chairman, why? There is nothing here for us._

* * *

Read and enjoy, read and review. Next installment in a few more days.


	38. Orto Plutonia arc - Orto Plutonia IV

A/N - To reiterate... of course, much of this belongs to Lucasfilms LTD, Star Wars: The Clone Wars - episode 'Trespass'.

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**Orto Plutonia - IV**

_Fierfik_, muttered Echo, closed channel to Fives, Chopper and Kev. "Not good. It's an internal problem of Pantora but _we're_ the ones fighting."

Ice pinnacles whipped by their visors. Large flakes of snow shattered into ice crystals against the bubble canopy. The whine of the CK-6 swoop was dimmed by his helmet baffles, but Echo could feel the vibration to the core of his body. Ahead of them were the Chairman and his two men, Kenobi's troopers and the captain.

"Sergeant Jester's on closed channel," called Chopper, letting the others know Jester could hear their discussion and they'd hear the echo of his words through Chopper's linked helmet. Echo nodded to himself. Cross-company closed channels were rare in a trooper's helmet and too many connections could crash the helmet's system. That Chopper did so with Jester was a mark of his esteem for his brother.

Echo accepted it unconditionally and Fives probably did as well; not only because Chopper was a good judge of clones but because a cross-company channel just might prove useful. Fives was always of the opinion that more people were always better; larger knowledge base, larger skill base. Echo had once retorted, 'even in bed' and Fives had gotten a satisfied grin on his face.

Maybe even Kev accepted Jester through Chopper's helmet, though Echo wasn't sure. He'd ask Fives later. Kev seemed to be either sulking or settling in as part of them, occasionally a bit of both. Fives would know from Kev's body language; Fives was the very best at that.

If he survived, Echo amended. Echo glanced at the CK-6 his brother was guiding smoothly through the wind-blown snow and over ice-covered boulders. If they both survived which was never a sure thing.

"Sergeant Jester," called Fives closed channel through Chopper's link, "have your men give Captain Rex a little more room. Their positioning is good, but they're crowding him. He likes lots of space. Then go open channel." Fives gave a laugh of pleasure at _knowing_. "Echo will give us a quick briefing on narglatch and Talz."

Almost immediately, the squad hard on Rex's tracks eased back, shot forward or slid sideways a bit, giving the captain more maneuvering room.

"Thanks, Fives." Captain Rex replied over open channels. "Echo. Go ahead." His words were a bit disjointed and Echo had no doubt he was reporting to the generals and keeping an eye out for hostiles as well as tracking the Chairman's swoop as it traveled the icy snow.

"Narglatch are apex predators," began Echo, open channel and the men lapsed into silence as they listened. "They're tough, near-sentient and have claws the length of your hand from palm to fingertip. Fifteen to twenty meters from a standstill is not a hard leap; top speed is 80 kph."

One of the men laughed, open channel. "They can't keep up with the Freecos. We can catch up if we wish or outrun them."

Echo frowned. They'd be respectfully silent for the Jedi or the commanders; prepared to ask questions _after_ a captain's briefing and ask short questions during if a sergeant was speaking. For another trooper, a clone of no different rank, it was just banter. Their treatment of him didn't bother him as much as their treatment of the information. The information was important; the information could save their lives.

"CK-6 swoops have neither claws nor hunting instincts," continued Echo as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Preliminary attack mode is leap and grab with front claws; back claws come up to disembowel."

Someone made a noise at that which Echo ignored.

"They're very quiet for 500 kilo killing machines and agile, using the tail for a rudder. You'll probably need only one shot to take it down, but actually landing that shot is questionable. Keep firing. The Talz," continued Echo. "Sentient,"

"Of course," muttered another voice. "Or we wouldn't be..." He dropped silent; perhaps he'd been given the order for quiet by his own sergeant.

"Up to three meters tall with corresponding exceptional strength and speed. Their agility is no more than human except for their mounts. Two sets of eyes; night vision and day vision. Don't think you can burrow into the snow to hide like they did at the meet. No blasters or high powered projectiles. Club and spear are their main choice of weapons as well as their claws and strength. A blaster shot may or may not kill one, but should put him down for the battle. If you down the narglatch, forget the Talz unless it's in-fighting up close and personal. End brief."

"It's not technology," Captain Rex's voice came on the line. "We're heavily outnumbered and they know the territory. Good brief, Sergeant Echo. We follow the Chairman; keep him alive at all costs. We do not repeat not not not make initial engagement. Second squad, surround the Chairman for his protection."

Echo blink and almost lost control of his swoop. _What did the captain just say?_

There was a whoop in his helmet, closed channel of course, from Fives. "Congratulations, Sergeant," came Chopper's voice followed by Kev's offering the same.

"Sorry, sergeant," It came from three voices, staggered one after another, in his helmet. The men who'd interrupted the briefing.

_Sergeant._ Echo grinned. Now he just had to live long enough to have General Skywalker sign the flimsi-forms.

"If the Chairman doesn't see a Talz, he can't attack them," offered a trooper open channel. "Shall we surround him, sir? Crowd him? Keep his attention on us?

"Decent idea, Coop, but I don't think we can hide him from the Talz. The aggression runs both ways." Jester's voice was doubled in their helmets, open channel then a moment later, muted as it came through Chopper's closed channel.

"Perhaps we can speed up, sir," came a hesitant voice, so obviously a newly assigned trooper. "Maybe he'll get tunnel vision from the speed and the Talz won't be able maintain a chase."

"Five hundred fifty k?" Captain Rex made a noise that his men recognized as humor. "First squad, you have the go to push the limit," he ordered. "Good call, trooper. If you don't have a name yet, I'd suggest Speed."

Immediately the swarm of bikes that was First squad, leapt forward. It was only natural for the Chairman and his men to follow their actions, speeding up. The remainder of the troopers followed in their wake.

Jester laughed, closed channel to Chopper but they all heard his pleasure. "He's been looking for a name. I guess he just found it."

"Sergeants, close channel," Rex ordered. "You can maintain other links." He gave them a moment. "If it comes to close quarters, I'll take Chairman Cho. Who would you suggest for his two men and for my backup?" His words came through Chopper's helmet linked to Jester's and Echo's.

"Ferritin, sir, as your backup." Jester's voice came through Chopper's closed channel. "He's good with double blasters like your set-up and he's a medic."

"Assign him to me to my left flank. Who else?"

They heard sounds but couldn't make out the words filtered through first Jester's then Chopper's helmets. Then Rex was speaking again. "Do it."

The swoops ahead of them shifted as their sergeants relayed the captain's orders.

Then Rex was close channel to them. "You're still my second for this assignment, Chopper but Echo's in charge of the squad now."

"No problem, sir. He'll make a good sergeant; one of the best," replied the taciturn trooper with pleasure in his voice.

"As will you, Chopper, when the time comes. Echo, you and your men take back-up. When we're attacked, see if you're clear enough to sniper." He was silent for a while, though they could hear his helmet hum with activity, then a pause.

"_When_ we're attacked, sir?" Kev's voice was hesitant. He hadn't spoken to the captain since being assigned to Chopper's barracks and hoped the captain wasn't still angry.

"We're being funneled, Kev. Chopper, explain." Again came the humming noise of Rex's helmet. Then he closed their private link and went to open channel.

"Turn on your mid-IR interface, Kev," said Chopper. "You'll see heat spots on the hillsides where the Talz are burrowed under the snow. But they aren't attacking us. Yet."

Captain Rex came back on the line, open channel to all. "The Talz are funneling us somewhere, gentlemen. If possible, be prepared to avoid them and increase your speed. The generals and the senator are working to obtain authorization over the Chairman's to make peace."

"We're not cowards, sir…" This was another trooper's voice, one of Jester's the way it came through open channel, then through Chopper's closed channel link.

"This isn't our battle, trooper." Captain Rex's voice was firm. "These are all civilians and it's an internal matter."

"This is it," muttered Echo open channel as the swoops took a long curve then dipped into a valley between two cliff faces perpendicular to the valley floor. The wind had picked up again, carrying old, drifted snow along with the new falling flakes. "Perfect place for an ambush." He dropped his speed, Chopper, Fives and Kev following his lead. An instant later, there were three figures, Talz on narglatch, far before them under a rock bridge.

"Here they are!" Chairman Cho's voice was eager. "Fire when you're in range!"

The Talz turned their narglatch, disappearing into the wind-blown snow.

"He's so battle-hungry, he can't see a trap," muttered Jester.

"Space out," shouted Fives. "You're clustered."

"Sir, with all due respect, we're only here to protect you." Captain's voice was reasonable, repeating the order his general had given over the swoop's communications. Then he switched to open channel making Fives' observation and information an order for those few troopers who hadn't spread out.

Talz and narglatch burst from the snow among the swoops of the Chairman and the troopers.

"Ambush! It's a trap! Kill them," shouted the Chairman.

One of the forerunner swoops swerved around the Talz, easily avoiding the swing of a Talz club with the speed of the bike.

"Fierfik," shouted the trooper. "They're big enough to take down a swoop with that!"

There was the blast of a laser cannon, the shattering of a canopy, the scream of a trooper abruptly cut off. One of the Freeco bikes, hit by a Talz and off-balance careened into the wall of the cliff, bursting into flame.

"Inker's dead," came a clone voice.

Two mounted Talz headed for the Chairman's swoop, attracted by his unarmored appearance and dark blue coloring.

Another trooper called out. "Bell's gone."

"They know their enemies," said Fives as he took aim at one of the pair. Kev, on the inside of Fives, fired his cannons at the other.

"Red's incapped."

Echo glanced to see a narglatch leap at the captain and land on the forward part of the bike, biting and clawing at the canopy as the swoop carried Rex, narglatch and Talz forward a hundred meters. The captain stood as he opened the canopy, then took a single jump backward to land in the snow. The swoop continued onward, carrying the Talz and his mount, crashing into the snow and immobilizing the narglatch. Quickly Rex had his blasters out and he was running to reclaim his swoop.

"Left, captain." Echo's voice was strained as he aimed for a Talz, then another. "They're behind us as well."

"We're surrounded. Defensive formation!" Captain Rex ordered, swinging one of his blasters above his head showing the formation to use. The troopers circled, slipping off the swoops to use them as cover.

"Not in the middle," shouted one of the men to the Pantorans, even as Chairman Cho stood toward the middle of the circle.

"Chairman," shouted one of his own men who was moving to defend, "Get down!" A Talz had come up from the snow, leaped onto the Freeco and used its bounce-back to land a deadly against the Pantoran bodyguard.

"Keep cover," shouted Rex, open channel and external audio for the benefit of the Pantorans.

"Chairman's no cover," shouted Kev at the men in the circle, but there were too few men to cover the Pantoran official. High above them, they could see some Talz but the canyon walls were too steep for the swoops to climp. Spears rained down into the circle.

"Aver's down."

"Keep moving, Kev." Chopper's voice was low and rough.

Fives spoke. "Our speed is the only thing keeping them from taking us down. It looks like the hidden Talz have all been taken care of."

"We've got to hold out!" Captain Rex's voice called.

"They can just stay up there and kill them all," grumbled Echo.

"I don't think so, look!" It was Kev's voice, hard and brittle and afraid; a shade from cracking.

Four lines of Talz on narglatch stormed down the hill, single file. In attack formation and moving downhill, the narglatch seemed to move much faster than 80kph.

"Get out," Echo shouted over closed channel to the captain. "There's too many for defense. Get on the swoops and go!"

"Echo, get us breathing room," called out Rex open channel and external audio. "First squad, cover the retreat."

"Squad, do it," ordered Echo to Fives, Chopper and Kev. "They're coming straight down, we'll go straight up." The second wave had just started coming down the hill and his squad moved into position.

"Chairman's down," came Rex's voice, open channel. "I've got him. Give the word, sergeant."

"You're covered; move, move, move!" Echo yelled above the high-pitched whine of his swoop as it pulled against gravity trying to climb the steep canyon walls.

From the corner of his helmet's visor he could see the swoops coming out of the defensive circular formation and heading rapidly back toward the droid base. _So few men_, he frowned to himself. His own CK-6 swoop stalled out so he turned; letting the speed from moving downhill, catch the engine as he primed it. The back of his neck itched as he could almost feel Talz targeting him.

"Keep on the outskirts of the group," he ordered his squad. They were picking off Talz and narglatch with the laser cannons of the Freecos, but they were heavily outnumbered and troopers seemed to be going down with each swing of a Talz club.

Rex was surrounded by the troopers; the Chairman draped over the casing of the Freeco, the canopy broken off. Fives and Echo, the perfect pair of brothers, were sweeping behind the main group of troopers, picking off the Talz coming down the hills to attack. Kev and Chopper, slightly inside and taking whatever targets Fives and Echo missed. There were still too many.

"Outrun them," Captain Rex ordered and the men pushed the swoops to full speed.

* * *

Riyo could hear the noises of conflict in the background as she waited for a reply from the Assembly; some of the troopers had external audio on; likely for the generals' information.

There was the squeal and sharp cough of a narglatch, a shout in the background, 'I'm hit,' and the sound of blaster fire. "Chairman, get down!" She distantly identified Kal'f's voice.

Other voices marked other losses.

"Weaver's down."

"Beam is gone."

_You have your war, Chairman. Why?_ Senator Chuchi still didn't understand. She would demand to know; Primary Fighting Confrontation. The Assembly had not gone against a Chairman more than four times in the last century. If they folded again to the Chairman she, Riyo Chuchi of Clan Cho, would speak with the Chairman in Primary Fighting Confrontation during the Assembly. He'd kill her, but it would start questions and more, it would break the Cho clan from politics until all the questions had been answered. _Someone_ would know and understand.

Behind her, the troopers closed the doors of the gunship, granting privacy and quiet to speak but silencing the informative flow. She rubbed her wrist where the Chairman had grabbed her earlier; it wasn't broken but it was bruised and sore.

On the holo, the Speaker of the Assembly voiced the decision of the Assembly. "Senator Chuchi, you're given the authority to negotiate a peaceful settlement between the sovereign planet of Pantora and the Talz." He'd been in Primary Duty mode inflected with sufficient respect to make it more of a request than an order. A favor asked from her rather than an order demanded; an admission of 'better you than I'. He had been the Economic Minister when the first exploration had come to Orto Plutonia. He knew its lack of value better than anyone else on the planet.

Riyo hoped the loss of men was... minimal.

* * *

The high walls of the canyon broke and quickly sloped down to level ground for a short distance before narrowing and once again become high, perpendicular walls. The Talz had taken advantage of the territory. As the troopers came up to the small break, they were attacked from both sides of the canyon.

"Here they come," Rex warned the troopers. The swoops speed worked against the men this time. The Talz came in at a downward angle and, as the Freecos were speeding by them, attacked.

A big Talz slammed one trooper off his swoop then twisted on the narglatch, swinging his heavy club in a backhand as the Freeco started to pass him. The blow caught Kev full in the chest and he was slung from the speeder bike to smash into the canyon wall.

There was the hard, biting sound of armor cracking in Chopper's helmet; the sickening thud of body meeting with solid, immoveable object and giving way.

"Kev, play dead!" Chopper's voice yelled through the channel even as his Freeco was passing the Talz on the other side. But he was afraid Kev didn't have to play at it.

Chopper glanced at the indicator light in his helmet, pulling his eyes from the tunnel vision of speed and target. Though it flickered, Kev's indicator didn't fade to dead black; the closed channel didn't cut off.

"Fives, Echo. With the captain," Chopper ordered through the helmet comm, closed channel, before one of them stopped to assist Kev. They were getting ready for ARC training, Echo'd just made sergeant; they couldn't afford to disobey an order. It wasn't his order to give, but he gave it anyway. Echo and Fives continued on without a word. No one understood better than Chopper that sometimes there were no words.

He pulled the bike to Kev's side, skidding two hundred seventy degrees to end with the bike laser cannons aimed outward toward the Talz and the tail fins crumpling against the icy stone of the cliff face. He watched as the Talz and the troopers continued on then leapt off the bike to Kev's side.

He didn't see a riderless narglatch at the back of the pack as it slowed and paused, turning a sharp-fanged head behind him, toward the sharp, copper tang of blood.

_Crash._

Chopper remembered asking one of the Kaminoan teachers long ago; before he developed an aversion to them and he'd gotten an unsatisfactory answer.

_The result of immediate deceleration of an object traveling at high speed due to interface with an immoveable object._

Kev's body was all wrong; his limbs twisted in unlikely angles. There was no blood on the white armor, almost invisible in the snow except for blue shoulder strips, but Chopper knew that for an illusion. Kev's breastplate had a starburst crack from the Talz's club. That kind of force traveled from the armor into the body; into the chest. Chopper remembered his own broken ribs when his fore had taken only a single linear crack. Nothing like this.

_Kriff! I'm not a medic._

The blood would be pooling in Kev's body; moving from broken, torn organs and blood vessels; crushing, pressing against others organs. Blood loss would lead to hemorrhagic shock and brain damage; then death.

_You're too slow, Chopper. Your brothers can't trust you. Too slow, Chopper. It's why you have scars. Slick laughed._

"Medic support," he called over his helmet, open channel; asking a medic to link up with him, to look through his helmet and tell him what to do.

"Ferritin's dead," called an unknown voice to him, one of the 212th troopers.

_Osik. _Chopper's mouth went dry.

_Slick laughed harder. Too slow._

Chopper went to his own experience; remembering waiting, feeling. What the medics had done, had said to him.

What did blood do? Carry oxygen. Without the blood moving oxygen into the brain it died. Kev needed more oxygen to improve the efficiency of the blood that remained where it was supposed to be doing what is was supposed to do.

Chopper's hand moved toward Kev's life support, sealing him in the suit and ensuring his helmet seal was good as he changed the ratio, increasing the oxygen content. He fixed his own life support, prepared to shunt more oxygen to Kev and vent the rest of the air. It was a short line and once Kev's own oxygen ran out, Chopper would have to stay close to Kev, have Kev in his arms for that to work.

Chopper ran through his and Kev's med kit, pulling the blood substitute from both kits, he didn't have to read the included instructions to use these. Coric had a habit of talking while he medicated and he had medicated Chopper more than several times. Some of this Chopper could do, had done, half-conscious.

It was possible that Kev was starting to drown in his own blood. Chopper would have to watch out for that. That would required some kind of stent into the lungs and Chopper mentally ran through a trooper's gear to determine what he could use.

"Jester's down," came the voice of one of his squad, the shiny who might take the name 'Speed'.

"Jester, you'd better not be dead," Chopper growled roughly. Absently. He was already losing Kev. He hadn't realized his comm channel had been open until there was a hasty, breathless, thinly-weak answer.

"Down not dead." Jester's gasped over the channel, his voice racked with pain.

Chopper stilled, suddenly alert. Battle reflexes that weren't under his conscious control kicked in. Had he heard something – the slight breathing pattern of a large predator? Had he seen something – a movement from the corner of his eye?, Had he felt something – the vibration from a large animal moving on the snow?

Chopper swallowed as he grabbed Kev's blaster in one hand, his own in his other and turned, firing both as the big shape of threatening death leapt at him.

* * *

All the gunships were quickly underway. Riyo wasn't certain how they'd find the battle, but certainly the Jedi had a sense about these things. She glanced at General Kenobi. He was in Confrontation mode as was General Skywalker.

"Senator," he was saying, "now that you have the authority." He raised a hand in Conciliation. "How do you plan on making peace with the Talz?"

"Actually, Master Jedi, since you are far more experienced," Riyo dropped her head in the soft bow of Secondary Respect. "I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf." She looked hopefully into Kenobi's eyes but saw only fierce anger. He was losing men as they spoke due to the Chairman's obstinacy.

His body told her the answer before his words. His glance at General Skywalker told her that she would not be able to convince him otherwise. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Senator." General Kenobi was in Tertiary Confrontation, outright refusal of terms.

She stayed in Peace mode and Conciliation. She had the authority to order him, but she wished to do so with respect. "The Jedi serve the Senate. I must order you…"

"Senator," his body mirrored hers in Peace and Conciliation, adding minor modes of Information and Observation. He added a gesture she'd only seen the Jedi use; a gesture of self-referencing information, truth. "It is _your_ people the Talz are at war with. If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people."

It was, she assumed, a kind way of saying 'your chairman declared this an internal affair'. Riyo knew it was true. She had always lived her duty. She bowed her head in the acquiescence of Duty mode. "Of course, General Kenobi."

She moved back to the hold where she could listen to the troopers' helmets.

"Sarge is dead."

"Medic support," called out a clone's rough voice. She thought it was Chopper.

"Ferritin's dead," came the reply.

"Jester's down." That was Chopper's friend. Did they all chance losing everything each time they went into battle?

"Weather is getting worse, General" It was a quick report from the pilot.

"Keep going," ordered Skywalker, his foundation of Confrontation shifting slightly to Respect. "We've still got men out there."

Riyo saw them, a small band of troopers isolated on the edge of a precipice, as the gunships landed defensively between the Talz and the defenders. The line of Talz stretched as far as she could see in both directions. There were only a handful of troopers. Even with the fresh men from the gunship, if the Talz attacked they would all be swept over the edge into the canyon without a pause.

As she stepped out of the gunship, Riyo saw a wounded man in blue trim leaning against one of the bikes – one of her protectors – and she wondered which one, Fives or Echo? Then she recognized both men against one of the bikes; Fives standing, favoring one leg and Echo, seated, who had an arm clutched around his ribs. Both set of white armor were blood-streaked. For all that they were wounded and leaning against the bike for support, their blasters were in their hands and their attention was to the Talz. She glanced around but the rest of the troopers were marked in patterns unknown to her; Chopper and Kev weren't in this small band of survivors.

_Chairman, what have you done?_ She cried inside.

Captain Rex was reporting to his generals; eleven dead? So many? There had been less than twenty troopers with the Chairman. Even the captain had a streak of red running from his shoulder down his arm. Riyo glanced down to a man at her feet, a spear buried deep in his armor.

Senator Chuchi turned to the Chairman against one of the bikes. He was wounded, on his hands and knees, unable to stand and too proud to fall to the ground. In the distance she heard the growls and chuffing noises from the Talz and nargatch they were mounted on.

"Chairman, can you hear me," she reached for the Chairman's shoulder. She was in Secondary Confrontation. She wanted to shake it and scream at him. _Do you see what you've done? You've killed your grandsons, you've made war on a people wishing peace, you've killed troopers who were only to defend you. Why? What did you wish to gain?_

"Senator. Good." His hand clasped her shoulder and she winced at the pain. Wounded or not, his grip was steel. "You must avenge me. As my final command as Chairman of Pantora, I order you to destroy the Talz." He'd gone to his Foundation and it was no longer Duty. He'd been Chairman for so long, pride was now his Foundation.

It was an order of rank; from Chairman to Senator. She looked down. If he had asked as a relative; if he had only said, 'As your grand-uncle and the head of your clan', she might have considered it, if only for a moment. But he hadn't. She had never been anything to him; no kin at all.

He must have mistaken her Primary Confrontation as being for the Talz instead of for him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Chairman." She wondered if she was pleased to deny him his final request but couldn't find that in her heart. She was numb. "The Pantoran Assembly has called you out of order. I am to negotiate peace." It was odd that she was in Primary Confrontation mode as she moved his hand from her shoulder. She changed her mode to Conciliatory; both for him and for the Talz, and held his hand in comfort.

"No. Impossible!" His dark eyes went wide in surprised shock. He jerked his hand away from hers.

_Do you deny me or have you been Chairman so long you have forgotten rules of order?_

"Peace? Never." His breathing was raspy and she pitied him. "I died for our people."

It would make an excellent rallying cry and his eyes glinted for a moment as he recognized this. If she reported this then all Pantora would take arms against a race that had only wanted to be let alone on a planet with so little value.

"You died for your vanity," she murmured to his final breath. "People died for you," she whispered to his corpse. Later she would find other, more suitable, words for his final ones.

"Senator," Kenobi caught her attention. "Now is the time."

Gently she moved the Chairman's helmet from his head, so his spirit could move on in… relative… peace. She pulled a spear from the snow. She glanced over to where Echo and Fives had been to see the blue streaked troopers being aided to a gunship. Two fresh troopers took up their positions. Other troopers were grabbing downed men, corpses. She decided she would attend their burials; they'd been brave men.

Senator Riyo Chuchi walked halfway out to meet the Talz then further because her people - the Chairman - had been at fault. The protocol droid followed behind her. She stood in front of Thi-Sen, his headdress marking him their leader.

Absently, she wondered if he would merely split her with his spear. Then her spirit could catch the Chairman's. _See, Chairman_, she would speak in whatever way the spirits spoke; _I too would die for our people. More than that, I give my life's work for our people. _Beyond that, she would seek Chopper's spirit, the spirits of those men who had died here and apologize to them for her own fears of confronting the Chairman. She stood in the mode of Conciliation modified by Duty further modified by her own Foundation of Peace.

Even the Talz had enough 'human' in them to understand she did not bring continuation of war and Thi-Sen had not split her on his spear. Riyo couldn't understand why General Skywalker thought it 'most impressive'. She'd simply spoken peace and Thi-Sen had agreed.

They were in the gunship, Riyo numbly contemplating the Chairman's life and death. He'd never been anything other than a warrior and he had needed war to define him. She had never been anything to him except a clan orphan. When he had declaimed his brother, her grandfather, all those years ago, he had included her father and her years before their births. She had been seeking the great-uncle Cho of her family's stories; he had only seen an orphan of the Chuchi clan and not his brother's granddaughter. He had done his duty and nothing more. Old wounds left deep scars.

"We have to pick up some men, Senator Chuchi." General Skywalker broke her reverie.

"Of course, general. I am terribly sorry for their deaths. It was thirteen men too many to die for one man's obstinacy."

"That may be, Senator, but two of the men we'll be picking up are alive." His face darkened with anger, though not at her, not at anyone really other than fate. "So far."

"I'm glad, General." She was at one of the gunship's windows and began looking out among the snow and ice like all the troopers, trying to spot the men. They'd be in white, but perhaps she'd be able to make out a streak of color or the shape of the motorbikes they'd been riding.

"There." Unsurprisingly it was one of the Jedi who spotted them first. General Kenobi pointed out to Captain Rex.

"Got them," said the pilot over the gunship speaker as he began a descent. She still couldn't see the man or men; only torn up snow and the corpse of a narglatch.

"I don't see how he's still alive." It was quietly voiced by one of the troopers with a magnifying lens on his helmet.

No one contradicted him. She was oblivious to something so obvious to them. Another trooper moved toward the back of the gunship, pulling out an on-board medical station; flipping down a stabilized stretcher, opening cabinets and pulling out soft liquid packets. "Blankets," he said to no one in particular and another trooper moved to assist him, opening a panel in the gunship and pulling out thermal warming blankets.

Riyo Chuchi saw them now; one man in plain white armor, holding his brother and not moving, ignoring the gunship as it slipped next to them.

The troopers were quiet, silent ghosts, as they moved out to assist the remaining trooper and his wounded brother held in his arms. Riyo realized they'd gone to internal audio. She saw the blank white armor of the trooper who'd been trying to keep the other alive.

Blank armor.

She blinked then blinked again and swallowed.

Chopper.

Riyo moved forward, her gloved hand reaching out to aid him. _Silly_, she thought, _those other hands are stronger, more familiar_. Slowly his hand reached out and clasped hers. She drew him onto the gunship, his armor as cold as the ice he'd been in, but his gloved hand beneath the armor was warm. She guided him to a bench in the rear of the gunship; near where they were quickly and efficiently working on his wounded brother.

"What do you need, Chopper?" He was probably thirsty; perhaps he was injured in some small way.

He waited a moment, his helmet visors facing the fallen man. Then he turned toward her and removed his helmet, setting it into his lap. Pain and sorrow etched his face; his bleak eyes seemed to beg her, as if she had the power to grant his every desire.

"For him to live, my lady Senator."

She looked and saw the blue shoulder strips of Kev's armor.

Wordlessly she put her palm to his gloved hand, slightly squeezing. His hand circled around hers. His face shifted, becoming his mask; stolid, sure, patient. His hand trembled.

* * *

One of my personal favorite chapters!

Read and review and enjoy... next chapter maybe as early as Sunday.


	39. Orto Plutonia arch - After the Battle

**Orto Plutonia arc**

**After the Battle**

Kev woke. He hurt too much to groan, almost too much to breath. He tried to define where it pained him but realized it for an impossible task. The lights, even as dim as they were, scalded his skin. The very air was an excruciating heaviness.

"Are you thirsty, Kev?" It was a quiet voice, one of his brothers' voices, though he couldn't define who in his murky confusion. Marker, maybe? Kru? Were they here? Was he there?

"I'm going to hold a wet sponge to your lips; just to keep your lips moist. If you think you can swallow, move your lips and I'll dribble just enough to keep your mouth moist."

Kev identified the voice. Echo. Grumbling, complaining, low-voiced Echo. Sergeant Echo now. Kev moved his lips and felt cool liquid drop onto his lips and slide gently into the desert that was his mouth.

"Anesthesia gives a bad case of dry mouth. There's a reason, but I promised Fives I wouldn't torment any wounded brother with it."

Definitely Echo.

"They're getting a bacta tank ready for you; you shouldn't hurt like this too much longer. We're in post-op on the _Resilient_."

"In jurs," mumbled Kev, wanting to know the extent of his damage; wondering if he'd be sent back to Kamino. _Resilient_. Bacta tank. Probably not Kamino then. Kev was glad his mind, fuzzy as it was, still worked. That was good, it was long travel. He'd heard vague rumors but didn't really believe them.

"You've got internal injuries, Kev, and they had to do surgery before the bacta. Bones that aren't broken are your lower legs and feet; maybe a few fingers. Your skull is cracked, you've got a concussion as well as a broken back. Your warmsuit was damaged in the crash; the cold appears to have prevented swelling damage to your spinal cord and it wasn't torn, so that looks good." Echo paused a moment to do something. Kev felt moisture against his lips and moved his mouth again. Echo squeezed a few drops of some sweet liquid onto his tongue. Kev, in his entire short life, had never tasted anything so redolent of life.

"It's just muja juice, Kev," Echo whispered conspiratorially so the medics wouldn't hear. "Coric allows it under certain circumstances like this."

Kev tried to smile. He wasn't sure if he managed. Echo continued talking in his normal voice.

"Your ribs broke and caved inward, puncturing your lungs. You have a stent and they're draining fluid from one of your lungs. Your heart stopped several times and Chopper was terrified about giving you CPR with your injuries."

"Ch'per din," objected Kev, but he had an odd memory of armor shards, icy cold and someone's body against him, someone's arms around him. He remembered a voice urging him to stay.

"Yes, Kev. Chopper." Echo's voice was suddenly tired, as though he'd had this argument before. Perhaps he had, Chopper had a bad reputation. Or did he?

Odd memories slipped through Kev's mind; Caber hearing some comment about Chopper and, stone-faced, moving his tray to another table. Matchstick saying Chopper had a pilot's eye for detail, and once, even Sergeant Zeer nodding and making room when Chopper had come into a late-night battle-theory discussion.

"Others?" His denial of Chopper slipped out of his mind, he'd think about it later when there was no pain distracting him and he could reconcile the image of Chopper frowning, sitting alone at his corner table with the image of Chopper leaning over him, saying a cadence like a prayer; "Stay with us, Kev, stay with us."

"I got some skin glue and anti-infectant on my ribs where a narglatch grabbed me and pulled out the armor. Nothing broken, but I've been told not to 'stress my ribs'. Fives has a spear hole in the back of his knee and will be on crutches until there's a bacta tank for him. Rex has what he calls a scratch from a narglatch trying to chew on his armor. Skin glue and anti-infectant for him also."

He paused and Kev smile, this time he could feel the worn muscles of his face making the motions. "Go…od."

"But that's it for Torrent." Echo pressed a few more drops of juice on Kev's lips. "Chopper's friend, Sergeant Jester from the 212th took a spear that cracked his shoulder blade but he's angrier about his three lost men. Total was eleven troopers dead as well as the Chairman and his two bodyguards."

"Sen'tor?" Kev wanted to know that Senator Chuchi was alive. He had touched her and for a moment his fingertips felt warm in memory.

_Chopper had growled through closed channel, "Put your hand lightly on the small of her back, Kev."_

"_Why, Chopper?" Kev had snapped back. What would it mean to touch a woman?_

"_She's being verbally attacked and needs support. She needs to know we've got her back." Chopper said. Chopper's voice had gone all gravelly, like it normally did after a sentence or two; as if he forgot to talk and had to remember the words._

"_Why not you, Chopper?" Kev had retorted._

"_Because I'm flanking the wrong side for it." _

_Kev knew that much was true. Kev was on her right and could simply reach out with his unseen left hand. Chopper would have to shift the deece to his other hand as well as the pack he was holding. It would be too obviously noticeable._

_Kev had been worried it was some sort of trap, something to make trouble for him with the captain, but he had softly placed his fingers low on her back, between and slightly below her kidneys. She had flinched, straightening at the touch and Kev was cursing Chopper. Then she relaxed, even leaned ever so slightly into his touch. He'd let his fingers spread, the palm side of his armored hand supporting her, reminding her that there were two troopers here for her. As the Chairman left the room and she had leaned forward Kev had let his hand drop, reluctantly, to his side._

_He had worried it was forbidden. Women touched first and she hadn't given him permission. But Chopper had been right. She had gathered strength from his touch. Kev felt odd; strong and humble that a simple touch could mean so much._

There were more sounds, other voices and Kev drew his attention to the painful present.

"We have to go, Kev," Echo was saying. "The medics want their time with you, but after you're set up one of us will be here with you until you're out of the tank."

Kev didn't believe that. There was no reason Fives or Chopper or even Echo would come see him again while he was in the bacta tank. They weren't really a true squad. There was a sergeant and a trooper, both preparing for ARC training, there was misfit Chopper and there was him. Not a real squad; not a team that worked together.

There was a hiss and the pain trailed away with Kev's consciousness.

* * *

Senator Chuchi leaned back in the chair and threw the stylus at the wall. It made a pinging sound, metal against metal and landed somewhere on the floor. The Chairman's two sons were attending the Chairman's body as well as their own sons but soon they would come to her and demand answers. She had none to give them. What would she say? Your sons died because their grandfather didn't want to die alone or in peace. No matter that it was true, neither man would be pleased.

Riyo snorted at herself. She wasn't here to please the delicate sensibilities of two men; her duty was to the Senate and peace. She had learned that on Orto Plutonia; her duty was not to the clan but to the greater good of Pantora and the Republic. She stood and picked up the stylus, dropping it on her desk as she paced, running her fingers through her unbound hair. She could let them know the Chairman's final words or she could substitute something else. _'I died in battle'_ seemed right; it would give the old man the legacy he craved yet it wouldn't cause an uproar of anger against the Talz. Riyo nodded to herself. She would give them those words, attend the Chairman's funeral as first mourner and, after a year, quietly petition to join her mother's clan.

The tone of the door let her know she had visitors and Riyo wondered who it was. Surely, not the Chairman's sons, they wouldn't be done so soon with the bodies. Probably one of the Jedi generals; though she'd already informed them she would be staying on Pantora for the state funeral before returning to Coruscant. She opened the door.

He stood there, the clone trooper in the plain armor; who had been introduced on Coruscant as the commander's second. The trooper who had called her 'my lady'. Chopper, his scars making him easily recognizable. He stood at stark attention at her door, tall and solid, with his helmet in the curve of his arm. He stood in Truth and Courtship touched with Sorrow.

The other two troopers were behind him and slightly offside on either side, like an honor guard, though Fives was on crutches, his helmet attached to his belt, and Echo stood … carefully. She recognized the position as the one they used when escorting her; conveying both protection and honor. Except, with her, they'd stood in the Mode of Duty; with Chopper they stood in their Foundations and Friendship.

They'd spent time cleaning up. Their armor was burnished to a soft pearlescent sheen; all of them freshly showered and shaved, Fives and Echo's hair was trimmed to sharp corners.

"Yes, Chopper?" Her voice was tentative and she took a step closer to the tall man, her hand rising to touch him on his heart with her fingertips. They were all tall and her head tilted up so she wasn't staring at their chest. They were almost as tall as Chairman Cho but they didn't make her feel like a child, didn't use their height to separate. Their shoulders relaxed and their bodies seemed to open as though preparing for a hug; making her feel protected, wanted, warm and safe.

"My squad is going back to Coruscant, Senator Chuchi then back to the _Resolute_." Chopper's voice was low.

She nodded, her face sad. "I had hoped we would have more time…" She smiled and lowered her eyes then glancing up at him from the corners; Secondary Courtship. "For flirting."

"I would have liked that," he said, the corners of his lips turning up in the barest hint of a smile. "More time." He swallowed, pursed his lips together for a moment. She identified Secondary Fear, watching even as it dissolved. "I have nothing to gain from this, but I wanted to tell you, to let you know." He stopped and Riyo blinked.

"To let me know what, Chopper?" Riyo tilted her head in curiosity. So many emotions crossed his face. He took a deep breath and for a moment, the galaxy tilted on its axis.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, my lady. Wise and kind, peaceful and gentle. If I could, I'd give you the galaxy. If I had even myself, I would…." His voice faltered into nothing. He closed his mouth, sucking in his lips and cheeks. He began again, staring straight ahead as though facing danger almost beyond his comprehension. "My lady Senator Riyo Chuchi, if I had anything, it would be yours."

"Oh," tears came to her eyes and she took the single step closer, touching her palm softly to the center of his armor then both her palms as she gazed upward into his face showing him her tears, showing him her love evident in her face.

Of course, a man who risked everything each time he went to battle wouldn't hold back. He stood in Primary Courtship and his own Foundation of Truth; she returned his mode, standing in Primary Courtship and Peace. "I have never been offered anything greater." Her fingers moved up the surface of his armor to touch his face.

He bent his head down to look at her, his mismatched eyes sad then wide with surprise as her fingers cupped his jaw then stroked his cheeks, the fingertips of hand resting on the marred side of his face. She went up on tiptoes, tilting her face upward with her lips softly parted, her fingers guiding his face down to hers.

It was barely enough because Chopper didn't understand her actions until she was kissing him, her lips warm against his where they barely touched.

"Chopper," the words came softly from one of the troopers behind him. "When a woman kisses you like that, you're supposed to kiss back."

Chopper grabbed the senator around the waist, lifting her until her toes barely touched the deck of the _Resiliant_. Slowly he bent, kissing her with enthusiasm and hope; his breathing raspy from needing her yet overcome by the sorrow of leaving. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, the curve of her eyes, the edge of her ears where her hair hid his face. "I love you, my lady," he whispered softly, hesitantly, his body his breath warm against her.

She whispered into his ear, her fingers stroking his skin, her face against his. "I love you, Chopper. My home is your home. Know that, my dear love, my Chopper. When you are on Coruscant or if you ever return to Pantora. My home is yours."

* * *

*sigh* I do love kisses and true love and ... well, no HEA for our couple. At least not yet. We have to get back to Coruscant and find out what happened to the commander.

As usual... read & enjoy & review. Another update in a few days...


	40. Orto Plutonia arc - fin - Armor

**Orto Plutonia arc - fin**

**Armor**

Fives watched the vid again, flicking the holo from the fight between Kev and Chopper. In the fight, his stance and movement were all bluff and bluster, it was no wonder that Chopper had walked through Kev's defense and beaten him. Not even that badly, Chopper had left Kev with a little pride; no real physical damage, and only one blackened eye swollen closed.

Chopper was a pleasure to watch, pure expediency, pure efficiency, no wasted motions. Fives had caught on to that and now Chopper was doing interesting things when they sparred together; still efficient, but different. They didn't all work against Fives, but they were all well-thought out. Not everything Fives did in sparring with Chopper worked out either, but they both learned and that was the purpose.

Fives pulled his eyes from Chopper to watch Kev on the vid. Fives was seeing uncertainty and hesitation in Kev's stance, expecting... what? He flicked back to the holo from Orto Plutonia and Kev's behavior. His behavior had been decent in following Chopper's lead with the Senator. There'd been a moment of camaraderie between the two men, both slicers, when they'd fixed the communication console. Kev was afraid, but that wasn't unexpected, it was his first battle. He'd done well enough; Fives had counted at least eight Talz neutralized because of Kev, Kev had called out the Chairman's lack of cover. When they'd taken the Freecos uphill to attack the line of attacking Talz, his voice had almost cracked in sheer terror. _Why, Kev? Why that moment?_

Absently, Fives gave a chuckle in the darkness of the barracks. The three of them made a unique set; Chopper with his droids, Echo with rules and regs, and him with people. Not that he let people see him studying _his_ vids; but he was almost always in armor carrying his helmet at his side.

Fives leaned forward, watching closer at the vid track. "What are you afraid of, Kev?" That he was afraid was obvious though Chopper had caught it first, Fives too angry at the insult to the commander and to Chopper. _There's a lesson for you, Fives; anger blinds you._

Fives leaned back in the bunk, the datapad braced against his thighs. They were on Coruscant waiting for Kev to heal up and for General Skywalker to finish business with the Jedi Temple, but this time they were in the regular barracks with the Coruscant Guards. Fives missed that big, comfortable chair and little cushioned stool in the room they'd been in before. He gave a lop-sided grin; he missed the food Ash had brought, missed the chocolate, missed the sabacc game, missed the conversation, missed a hug from a beautiful woman and missed escorting her back to Senator Amidala's apartments. He even missed watching Kev watch Chopper and the woman, Kev getting his first hug, Chopper getting his first kiss and then a second.

Fives sighed, Chopper had checked if another visit with Ash was possible, but the civilian port office said she was on a cargo run – maybe she'd be in Coruscant in a few days. Fives shook he head, they'd probably be back on the _Resolute_ by then.

At the moment, Chopper was in the medunit with Kev. Shortly Fives would shower, put on garrison fatigues and take over. Chopper had asked for the last watch and both Fives and Echo, knowing what was planned, had agreed.

Fives let his mind reflect on what he'd seen through the vids. Why had Kev been so frightened at that particular moment in attacking the Talz? Why was he so frightened and obsessed with Chopper's scars? Why was he so afraid of Chopper? Fives thought back a little more. Why had he pushed the fight on Chopper? That was easy, he was afraid of Chopper and so needed to prove to himself that he wasn't.

Fives grinned, suddenly understanding why the captain had assigned Kev to Chopper's barracks. Kev expressed it differently, fighting instead of withdrawing, but he was very much like Chopper. Someone, something, somewhere had broken him and, like Chopper, he needed to find his center once again.

So maybe he wasn't afraid of Chopper, but of what Chopper stood for. Fives closed his eyes. Now, what was that? Solitude? Being alone?

His eyes glittered with thought and he reached out for Echo's helmet, quickly checking the vids from his brother's point of view, quickly seeing what Echo had seen on Orto Plutonia when the four men had turned their swoops towards the four streams of oncoming Talz. Fives saw what he hadn't seen before, what he wouldn't be able to see from his own helmet. Kev was behind him, curving toward the quadrant where another line of Talz was preparing to charge from the rim of the crater into the circle of Freecos and troopers.

"I don't think so," Kev had said, then that high choke of terror, "look."

Fives looked. In Echo's vid, he saw himself. Behind him rose a Talz from the snow, one of the remaining ambushers, a heavy raised spear in his hands. Any noise he made hidden by the shrill whine of the Freeco's engine, the speed of the swoop lost in trying to compensate for the uphill slope.

Kev hadn't said, "I don't think so, look." He had said. "I don't think so." then had started another sentence … "Look out, Fives."

The Talz went down from Echo and Kev's blasters. Fives pulled Echo's helmet off his head with a thoughtful nod. Was that Kev's fear? Losing part of his squad? That made sense in relation to Chopper; his first squad lost in a crashed gunship on Geonosis, his second in some no-name skirmish. But Kev was a shiny; he'd seen no battle until Orto Plutonia. As far as Fives knew, Kev's first squad brothers were still on the _Resolute_.

Fives glanced at Echo in the cot. His eyes were closed and relaxed. No, Fives wouldn't wake him for anything short of a Seppie attack. Odd, how, even in sleep, you knew your brothers. Kev had to be lonely for his brothers, in another barracks. Fives suddenly realized he hadn't seen Kru or Marker since Kev had moved into the barracks with them. In fact, he hadn't seen any of Sergeant Zeer's squad. He sat up and brought up the squad schedules on datapad.

"Now that is intriguing," he murmured to himself after searching the entire ship's complement and finding Sergeant Zeer's squad moved to the opposite end of the _Resolute_ with diametrically opposed schedules from Kev, authorized by Captain Rex. Rex didn't want Kev returning to his squad unofficially, in off hours or at the mess. Captain Rex had set Kev adrift on purpose.

"Wha..?" mumbled Echo.

"I'll tell you later, Echo. Go back to sleep. Thank you for saving my life." Fives reached over and ran his fingers through Echo's hair. Echo gave a deeply contented sigh as he curled in his blanket.

* * *

Kev woke in the tank, contained, supported by the cool blue gel. Someone was there, outside the tank watching him, but he couldn't make out who it was through the blue gel. He was in pain and closed his eyes again, giving ascendancy to the drugs floating in the tank and in his system.

When he woke and opened his eyes again, Fives was there, his eyes lively as he watched Kev. With his tattoo and his goatee evident, Kev realized the brother he'd seen before must have been Echo. He would have recognized Chopper instantly too; not that Chopper would stand watch for him; unless Captain Rex ordered it or maybe if Fives cajoled him into it.

Or maybe if Chopper wanted a quiet place to view his droid vids and make notes. Chopper might sit in the medical unit then, only incidentally waiting for Kev.

Some time had passed; Fives didn't have crutches and Kev _knew_ he remembered Echo saying Fives would be on crutches. There were also the gentle waves of the bacta, preventing stability sores and providing a stimulating environment for the skin. Visibility was better also, the bacta gel turning into blue liquid. He'd been told they didn't start the waves until at least the third day of bacta tank. Echo would know the exact reasons, the technical details. Kev nodded slowly at Fives from the tank and Fives smiled widely, holding up four fingers. Kev smiled and closed his eyes. Not much longer then. He drifted back into sleep.

Chopper was there when they opened the tank. His hand was the first one reaching for Kev as the tank was opened. Kev hesitated only a moment, but Chopper saw that, stiffened and started to move back, letting the medics do their job.

"Thanks, Chopper," said Kev as he quickly reached out his arm for Chopper's support before Chopper could fully withdraw; partially to atone for putting that stony expression on Chopper's face and partially because he was actually glad to see him, glad that someone was here for him. It was an unfamiliar medunit and, well, they had been acting as a squad on Orto Plutonia.

Chopper was strong and stable support, holding Kev as he stumbled out of the bacta tank. His face remained cautiously stony, but his hands seemed to know where to hold Kev and when to move. Kev didn't know what else to say, but he kept his hand on Chopper as though for support. He wondered if Chopper knew it was for comfort. Kev wondered if it was comfort for Chopper or for himself.

The medics ran their tests as Chopper spoke; the diagnostics all green-lighting.

"We're on Coruscant, Kev. Not the _Resilient_." Chopper was saying. "Senator Chuchi and General Kenobi were staying for the funeral of the Chairman, but General Skywalker decided to come back to Coruscant for some Jedi business."

Kev moved stiffly toward the bundle of clothing and armor carefully stretching sore muscles in his shoulders, slowly letting go of Chopper's arm. Chopper gave him a quick touch-rub on his shoulder and that felt _good_. He must have shown that in some way because Chopper gave him a squeeze on both shoulders, his hard thumbs pressing against the back of his head and into the deep, tense muscles of his shoulders. Kev stopped moving, enjoying the touch.

"Do you know what that's about, Chopper? Why the commander had to stay?" Kev was less curious than seeking something to say. Chopper let his hands drop and Kev moved his head, circling his arms to stretch out the stiffness.

"I have some ideas, nothing worth talking about." Chopper moved toward the bench where he'd set Kev's armor and body glove.

Kev sighed at the thought of shiny armor. He'd paint it now, getting back those shoulder strips. Maybe he would ask Echo and Fives to help. Their armor was well-painted, strips straight and sure. He glanced at Chopper's back as the other man began pulling the armor out of the duffel and placing it with care on the bench.

He thought about asking Chopper for a round in the gym to loosen him up, but discarded the thought as he reached for his body glove, sat and pushed his feet into the leggings. He watched Chopper's care with the new set of armor and nodded.

Deliberation. That was a word to describe Chopper. Deliberation.

"My old squad mate, Sketch," began Chopper as he turned to face Kev. "He thought you should have your armor marked." Chopper pulled at his lower lip with his thumb. "I thought it was a good idea, too, Kev, and I told him to mark it. So if you're angry about it, you can take it out on me and I'll remove the design."

Kev glanced over at his the armor. It didn't have the bright shine of new armor but was buffed to a soft gleam like the interior of a shell. "It looks good," he offered softly with a smile. "It's not shiny but well-buffed. Luminous."

"Luminous. A good word for it," said Chopper as he nodded. "It's new armor. But you're not a shiny anymore and deserve better. Sketch told us the best way and Echo, Fives and me stripped off the shine and left the polish."

Kev reached out for a thigh plate and gave a small smile. Your squad brothers usually repainted your armor, if it was damaged that much, when you were in medical. It left Kev feeling bewildered that Echo and Fives and Chopper would do this for him. Bewildered but pleased. They were treating him as if they were a squad and he was with them. He ran his finger along the edge of the cuisse. Like Echo's and Fives' armor, it was seamed in 501st blue along the edge. He smiled, feeling lighter than he had since being reassigned to Chopper's barracks.

Chopper handed him the chest plate and Kev gasped. There was a starburst crack with the gleam of gold and red light escaping, like an egg holding a glowing treasure. Kev touched it and felt the texture of paint in those lines. He looked at Chopper in question.

"It's the way your original breastplate was broken after the Talz hit you. It's not noticeable unless you're within arm's reach." Chopper held out his hand for the piece of armor and took two steps back when Kev handed it to him. The crack vanished as if closing and only the burnished luster remained. "Sketch is experimenting and calls this 'painting ghosts'. Check the spaulders."

Kev picked up one of the pieces that covered a trooper's shoulders. On the arctic set, they'd had double quarter-hand strips in the royal blue of the 501st. He had liked those strips; subtle, beautiful, trailing down the rerebraces to end at the elbows. This set was white.

"Don't just look at it, Kev." Chopper's voice was exasperated, but not angrily so. "Move it around a little, turn it."

Kev did and gasped in surprise then he grinned as the blue strips came into view, fading as he turned the round curved armor. He had earned those stripes. He grabbed one of the upper arm covers and turned it. The strips on the rerebrace moved, as though they were ribbons floating down from the spaulders caught in a breeze.

He laughed. "This is great, Chopper. This is..." he shrugged as he continued turning the shoulder piece. "Absolutely wonderful."

Kev looked at Chopper in his plain, hard-worn armor holding a piece of Kev's armor, taking measure of the man, assessing his qualities. Chopper was a good trooper. He had friends of rank, had civilian friends. He had friends who could work magic with armor.

"Why don't you have painted armor, Chopper?" Kev asked then bit his lip and looked down at his new armor. "Never mind, Chopper. I don't need to know." His voice was light, thoroughly bemused at his new armor.

"One day, Kev. I'll get my armor marked." Chopper almost smiled… ok, he didn't growl or chew his lip. His face actually relaxed. "When I know how I want it marked."

"Oh." Kev wondered if it were really that simple.

* * *

Enjoy, read and review.


	41. Jedi Council arc 1

**Jedi Council arc 1**

**Questions**

General Skywalker scowled as he entered Rex's borrowed office in the Coruscant Guards barracks. Commander Fox gave a nod to Rex then left as Skywalker flung himself angrily into one of the two chairs at the side of the desk. "Call Chopper here immediately," he commanded. "I need to talk to him."

Rex noted the anger that seemed to seethe around him; more than the expression of his face or the tense, contained movements. Always – except in battle or when he was piloting – that anger seemed an almost tangible aura around the general. Captain Rex had long ago decided it was an extension of the Force. Skywalker was considered different, a 'Chosen One' of the Jedi. Rex supposed it meant he was more powerful, that the Force swirled around his body in almost-visible waves, like heat waves on hot planets.

Rex nodded and sent a call to the gym pulling Chopper away from sparring with Fives, Echo and Kev along with Sketch and Jester. He'd seen both men from Slick's squad individually. Jester had been flourishing as sergeant of his own squad; his men proud to serve with him. Sketch had been pleased when Rex had asked to see some of his drawings. Both men were doing well in their new positions

Chopper showed up sweaty, a towel around his neck and wearing his soft workout clothes, sweat-stained after time in the gym. He was bare-foot and relaxed.

He saw General Skywalker as he strode into the office. His eyes narrowed and he slowly came to the front of Captain Rex's desk. "Reporting as ordered, sir." He saluted Rex then dropped into parade rest, perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet, his hands behind his back. His mismatched eyes didn't stray from Rex's face. There was no noticeable movement, but suddenly Chopper wasn't relaxed but _prepared_.

"You're expecting this?" General Skywalker's voice was surprised and that, in turn, shocked Rex. Skywalker was never surprised. "Do you know what it's about, Chopper?" The general's voice was no longer angry, merely resigned. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, as if closing his eyes could close him off from whatever tedious task he had to do.

Chopper slowly licked his lower lip and still looking at his captain, nodded. "Is it about attachment, sir?" A hurt looked crossed Chopper's face. "About the commander and me being friends?" He dropped his head for a moment.

Chopper swallowed hard, his throat bobbing up and down, his jaw clenching furiously, and Rex realized his trooper was about to cry. Seeing Rex's expression must have given Chopper time to regroup.

"Am I being reassigned, sir?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, Chopper," Rex was firm in his conviction and he stared at the general. Skywalker shook his head and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his fingers clasped together.

"The Jedi Council has interviewed my padawan. They want to interview you as well before they make a determination." He looked at the floor, as if he couldn't look Chopper or Rex in the eyes. As though he was ashamed.

Chopper looked at the general for the first time since coming to the office. He glanced back at Rex. "Permission to sit, sir?" Rex nodded his head and Chopper sat in the chair across from General Skywalker.

"What do I need to know, General? What does this mean? What does it entail for Commander Tano? For me? For the 501st?" He straightened. "What do I do to make this come out for the best for Commander Tano? For the 501st? For yourself? For me?"

Skywalker sighed.

Chopper wasn't finished with his questions. "What will, what can, what are they _likely_ to do to the commander? To me? I don't want to go back to Kamino for reconditioning but if it gets the commander back to the 501st…" he left the sentence unspoken and Rex knew Chopper couldn't say it.

Rex suddenly realized these types of questions were always in Chopper's mind. For Chopper, there was no solid, clear path only so many side branches that needed to be dealt with.

Skywalker held up his hand with a weak smile, "Slow down, Chopper. You're making my head spin."

Chopper gave a curt nod as he leaned forward; his arms on his knees and his hands clenched together, his mismatched eyes looking into the general's face. "Tell me, general, what I need to know."

Rex pulled his chair around to join the other two men.

"The very worst thing they can do to Ahsoka, Chopper, is to return her to youngling status for more training in the Temple. The worse thing they can do to you is send you back to Kamino."

Chopper nodded and Rex saw him calculating. Perhaps Skywalker saw into Chopper's mind as well. He put a soft hand on the trooper's arm.

"They won't do that. What they are likely to do – at the very worse – is to reassign her as padawan to another Jedi. A couple of Jedi, including Obi-wan, have said they would be willing to take her. They might send you to another company, and we will fight if they make that decision." Skywalker paused. "I really have no idea what they would or could do to me. Strip me of my knighthood, I suppose, which would remove me from leading any GAR forces as a Jedi general."

"That's what they're likely to do if what?" Chopper glanced at Rex. "What are the charges likely to be?"

"Nothing military, Chopper, and no charges," answered General Skywalker. "They will simply interview you. Ask you questions about the commander and her relationship with you."

Chopper was chewing his lower lip, his face twisted. "Where? Here on the _Resolute_? Can I have Captain Rex with me? Or Sergeant Echo? Can I have someone speak for me or as witnesses? Who will be there? How soon..."

Anakin answered the last question first. "Three days you're to go to the Jedi Temple." He paused. "Usually it's alone, but…"

"Alone?" Chopper squeezed the word out. Anakin had a hand on Chopper's shoulder.

"... but I'll ask Obi Wan if Rex can go as well. You're not Jedi." He glanced at the captain and Rex gave a soft nod.

"I am responsible for the actions of all my men, General. Furthermore, I knew of the friendship and did not forbid it." He paused then spoke again. "In my judgment, it was good for both my trooper and for the commander."

General Skywalker nodded. "I agree." He glanced at Chopper. "Now, we just have to convince the Council."

* * *

Read, review and enjoy. Next chapter - tomorrow.


	42. Jedi Council arc 2

**Jedi Council arc - II**

**A Little Light Night Reading**

"Where'd you get this, Echo?" Chopper softly gestured to the screen readings.

"From the Jedi Council archives as funneled through Tipoca City Training Center on Kamino." Echo shrugged and gave a dismissive wave of one hand. "Command Code Regulations subsection 4.08.8545a to 51.85.4613b subsection External Command Structures." The words rolled off his lips flawlessly, without thought and, as an afterthought. "It's fairly interesting reading."

"You're kidding," Fives looked agog as the letters flickered up with increasing speed. Echo only gave him a hurt look.

Chopper chewed on his lower lip then the inside of his cheek. A worried frown covered his face. "Are we allowed access to…"

Echo laughed and put a reassuring hand on Chopper's shoulder. "Chopper, per Regulation 1.0526.32, we're supposed to _memorize_ it."

Both men looked at him aghast with horror and awe on their faces.

Kev came in from his shift to see the three men using the main holoscreen for some kind of research. It wasn't Chopper's droid research which, Kev had to admit, could be interesting from what little he'd seen Chopper do on the big screen. Chopper usually used the datapad until he was finalizing a presentation.

They were engaged in boring research. Words, lots of words and in minuscule print as well. It had to be some research of Sergeant Echo's though Kev didn't know how he had roped Fives into it.

For a moment Kev simply watched the three men; Fives still half armored, Chopper in the body glove and Echo only in night shorts with one foot hitched up on the edge of his seat.

Everyone on the _Resolute_, Kev knew, really appreciated Chopper's research with the droids even if they thought Chopper himself a bucket shy of fully armored. In spite of Chopper's oddness, there wasn't a trooper in the 501st who didn't, in some way, owe his life to the man. Nor was there anyone who didn't count Echo as expert in rules, regulations and technical details of all sorts. And Fives; well, Fives had spent a week on Zeltros.

For all three of them to be going through files meant it could be important. Kev slowly removed his armor, cleaned it and locked it down, smiling at the design. He'd met Sketch that morning during sparring. He had made plans with the other trooper to visit while they were still on Coruscant; to thank him for the armor and actually talk with him about it. Maybe even ask … Kev shook his head. No, Sketch was Chopper's friend; he wouldn't answer Kev's questions.

When Kev returned from the shower, only Chopper and Echo were still looking at the files. Fives was face down on the console, snoring lightly with a thin line of drool on his lips. Even as Kev watched, Fives opened his eyes and licked his lips, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Sorry, Echo. Chopper." He pulled up some files, leaning his crossed arms on the console, but his eyes were already flickering, drooping; his head nodding, falling slowly to his forearms.

"S'ok, Fives," murmured Chopper.

"Fives, go to sleep." Echo took a moment to guide his semi-awake, half-armored brother into the nearest bunk, one of the unused ones. "_Your_ expertise comes later."

Kev grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Fives. Echo gave a nod. "Thanks, he'd just come off a back to back but wanted to help." Echo returned to the large holoscreen, his fingers flicking through the controls, closing off Fives portion and reducing the reading panes from three to two.

Kev sat down on his bunk, cleaning his helmet electronics, his blaster and his belt pouches, occasionally looking up at the split screen. They hadn't invited him to help them but neither did they ask him to leave. Maybe they assumed he would? But they weren't acting like that either. Kev thought about leaving, but Kru and Marker were on the _Resolute_ and he didn't really want to sit in the Coruscant Guards mess by himself.

He noticed the other troopers had begun avoiding him now as well as Chopper and Echo. Fives had the Zeltron stories and no one wanted to avoid those. Their avoidance bothered him because he was the same man.

Kev touched his chest absently. Well, mostly the same man with only a small scar and a medal to show for Orto Plutonia. With a helmet holo of Senator Chuchi smiling at him and a single piece of chocolate he'd secretly saved from the sabacc game along with the memory of a hug from Ash. He thought other's avoidance might change as they became Sergeant Echo's squad instead of 'the men in Chopper's barracks'. Time would determine that, but probably not because Echo and Fives would be going to ARC training soon and it would only be him and Chopper. The men in Chopper's barracks.

Slowly Kev buffed his helmet. Chopper's friend had done a small naglatch head behind the right ear; beautifully detailed and no larger than his thumbprint.

Except, Kev realized, it wasn't _all_ the other troopers avoiding him. The specialists didn't avoid him, didn't avoid sitting with him – the medics, the pilots, the heavy gunners; Coric and Kix, Matchstick and Broadside, Caber and Tank; good men all. They'd sit with him and discuss events. It was often conversation above his comprehension especially with the medics, but he was beginning to understand and his tentative questions were treated seriously. The sergeants, also, would stop and say a few words if he sat alone in the mess.

Even Captain Rex, late last night after gym, had stopped in the Coruscant Guards mess and, seeing Kev seated alone, had asked how things were going. Kev, after standing and saluting had stammered out a single lying word. "Fine, sir." Then, cautiously, he had asked about Marker and Kru.

"_Are they still with the 501st, sir? On the Resolute?" Kev had wanted to drop to his knees and beg, though he wasn't really sure for what._

"_Of course, Kev. I've got them on different shifts and in a different deck than you at the moment. They're assisting Zeer ensure there are fewer one-on-ones."_

"_It's not.." began Kev then he gulped hard, "punishment for what I did?"_

"_I never punish men, Kev, and if I did, it certainly would not be for what someone else has done."_

"_But if it's not punishment, sir, why am I in Chopper's barracks?"_

_The captain had refused to answer, saying only, "It's not punishment, Kev." He had even rested his hand lightly on Kev's shoulder._

_The captain had been in a relaxed mood and there'd been one more question Kev had dared ask. "You said on Orto Plutonia that Chopper would make a good sergeant." The captain was already nodding. "What did you mean by 'when the time comes'?"_

_Captain Rex has been still and Kev was afraid he'd gone too far. But the captain had only looked at him and spoken softly. "You'll need to ask Chopper about that." Kev knew he wouldn't ask._

Sergeant Zeer had said that it wasn't punishment also and so, most of the time, Kev wondered why he was in Chopper's barracks. He glanced over to Chopper and Echo. Every few minutes one of the two would pause his side of the screen and point out some words; the other assessing some quality of the information as they quietly discussed it. Kev looked at the screen for a moment and words grabbed his attention. Jedi High Council. Attachment. Marriage.

_Marriage? Oh fierfik, Chopper! What's going on? _

"It's not like I want to marry her, Echo. Why's that in the search perimeters?" Chopper pointed his finger to the offending word and Kev breathed slightly easier.

It wasn't what it had originally looked like. He had a sudden thought that, with Chopper, _nothing_ was what it had originally looked like.

Maybe you had to wait as the qualities of the man were slowly revealed. What he'd observed on Coruscant and Orto Plutonia hadn't revealed anything exceptional except that Chopper kept to himself and could make friends of female citizens.

And that he had the Captain's respect.

Kev brought his fingers to his chest. There wasn't even much of a scar. Not one that showed anyway, just a small one barely as wide as his thumb where they had inserted a tube to drain liquid from his lungs.

And that Chopper cared about his brothers, even ones who considered him... What did Kev think of Chopper anyway?

Kev twisted it around, mimicking the bouncing off each other common to Fives and Echo's discussions. What had Chopper thought of him? He didn't know what Chopper thought of him, but he blushed in shame at what Chopper _should_ think of him.

"Because the entire thing hinges on the 'attachment' clause of the Jedi Code," muttered Echo, not so much as to keep it secret but because it was late and their mugs of caf were empty. "And marriage is about as attached as two people can get. Starting with that, we can work backwards to attachment; find the whys and wherefores, then forward our research with your and Commander Tano's friendship. I cannot find a reason in their code to deny your friendship with the commander except this 'attachment' clause."

Kev thought about refilling their mugs, but that would take a trip to the mess and he didn't want to miss whatever this was.

_Are you sure, Kev? If you know, then you'll have to inform the captain. _He flushed slightly. He had started the fight with Chopper, had pushed it on the man. He'd been envious. _Why does the commander prefer the loner trooper anyway? _He remembered thinking when the commander had pulled Chopper as her second several times during practice. He got an answer he didn't want to hear. _Because he's not you. _

Kev shook his head, he had experience with the man now and could come up with better reasons. _Because Chopper is worth knowing. Because he's a good trooper. One of the best. _

_Because he's not like me. _Kev frowned and brought his fingers to his chest again. Truth like that, it hurt, cut deep into who you were. He looked at his breastplate in the armor lock. It was beautiful. Maybe he should try to be worthy of it. He stood and locked his helmet in the grid with care and touched the narglatch with a fingertip for luck then turned toward the other two.

"Can I help?" Kev asked softly. _Maybe he could steer them away from any big trouble before it became too much for the captain or the general to ignore._

"Sure." Echo split the screen again, into triads, and Kev took the seat Fives had recently vacated.

"Captain," Chopper was on the comm leaving a message: "Kev's working with us. Let us know if you're going to clear his schedule."

_OK, captain already knows._ That made Kev marginally happier and he turned to Echo's words.

"The Jedi Council doesn't approve of the commander's friendship with Chopper because of some 'attachment' clause in their code. They're considering taking the commander away from the 501st but it doesn't make sense because so many of the Jedi are friends with their clones." Echo spoke as his fingers flicked over the screen controls and Kev nodded. "Kenobi and Cody, Secura and Bly, Skywalker and Rex, even Ahsoka and Rex, others." He suddenly realized it wasn't quite as many as he'd thought. "Why are they singling out this friendship between Chopper and Ahsoka? So we want to find out more info. Who, what, why, exceptions, code wording, exactness of interpretation." He frowned as he stared at the screen, his fingers tapping irratably on the table. "Maybe we should search for the history of this non-attachment clause. Kev, could you check for exceptions?"

Kev nodded, turning toward the holoscreen divided into thirds. Echo quickly keyed in … something and a swath of information was suddenly in Kev's third of the screen.

It was Kev, more interested in people than in regulations, who found Ranik Solusar.

"Will this help? It's one of the few places that a name is associated with the word marriage. And he's not Cerean like General Mundi."

Echo scanned it rapidly with a growing grin of satisfaction. "This is excellent; a good start. We now have two exceptions."

Chopper frowned. "It says here he was reprimanded by the Council for his attachment to his family."

"Reprimanded, Chopper. And what else?" Echo asked gleefully.

Chopper was silent for a moment, his eyes touching words. "Reprimand. Reprimand. Reprimand and nothing. He's still a Jedi Master; still married and trains his child; still goes on assignments. What's a reprimand to a Jedi? It doesn't appear as though anything has changed in his life." Chopper's temper began to rise. "How dare they? He's married, lives with his family and trains his own son. While the commander cannot even have a friendship with people she commands? Who give their lives?" His fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

"Not now, Chopper. Save righteous anger for Fives to work with." Echo put a softly restraining hand on Chopper's shoulder.

_Ah, Fives would be giving Chopper benefit of his social expertise._

Kev bit his lip, remembering flushes of envy at Chopper's closeness with the commander; her reciprocal closeness with him. "Maybe they're concerned that it will move _toward_ marriage, Chopper," he offered tentatively. "Or something close to that." Both men were silent, contemplating his words and he continued. "They don't see your daily interactions; they don't really know that it is friendship." Kev nodded, slightly more serious. _I know that now, Chopper. _"Maybe they have someone feeding them rumors, sowing dissent." He glanced down, then back up into Chopper's face. "Like I did." It was an oblique apology, more heartfelt than the public one Chopper had beaten out of him. "Maybe what they know is more rumor than anything else."

Chopper grunted, but his fists loosened as he slowly nodded.

"That's a good point, Kev." Echo's eyes shadowed then glinted in the excitement of battle. "Now, how do I track down rumor?" It was a murmur to himself.

"Say, Echo," Kev glanced at the screen with a worried look. "Where did all this information come from?"

Echo grinned and Chopper laughed.

* * *

Read, review, enjoy.

Notes: From Wookiepedia General Ki Adi Mundi is married because of Cerean's low birth rates. It's not an argument I would buy under the circumstances. Ranik Solusar was also Wookiepedia-ed. There is less information on him, but he is also apparently married and running around on mission during this time. Thank you Wookiepedia.


	43. Jedi Council arc - 3

**Jedi Council arc - 3**

**At The Jedi Temple**

Kev was quietly thoughtful as he ran his fingers over the chest plate of his armor. It was a beautiful, strong design, delicately painted and visible only to those who truly looked. Fives and Echo were going to the Jedi Temple but he had taken the time to find Chopper's old squad mate, Sketch, and thank him more than the bare acknowledgement he'd stuttered out when they were all sparring.

Sketch had shrugged and smiled widely. "It keeps my hands busy," he said in a slightly shamed manner as his hands drew a design on flimsi. "For a long while it kept me from taking a blaster to my head. Now it's a comfort and just keeps me busy."

Kev had been astounded at that admission. "Why would you want to do something like that?" _And more, why would you tell me?_

"Chopper hasn't told you?" Sketch had rubbed a paint-splotched finger over his chin. "No, I guess Chopper wouldn't tell anyone. There are probably rules against most of it anyway." He shrugged.

"Is.." Kev began hesitantly. "Did Chopper do something bad?" Once he'd had plenty of ideas of things that Chopper did; from insubordination to unauthorized affiliation with civilians, but now he couldn't really think of anything. "Because I used to hate him, but I don't. Quite. Not so much now. Anymore."

Sketch laughed and Kev gave a somewhat embarrassed shrug.

"Yes and no. We were in the same squad and had a bad sergeant. We dealt with it in different ways." Sketch glanced down at his drawing thoughtfully and added a line, then carefully smudged it with his finger. "He didn't let me draw. Except what he wanted. What he ordered me to draw," Sketch added with careful concern. He slipped the stylus into the book and closed it, laying it on the ground then brought his clasped hands up to his mouth to keep them from shaking. He paused. "When he found my hidden flimsis, he kept them; destroying them one by one each time I received a demerit or simply whenever he felt I was getting..." Sketch shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever he felt like it."

Kev could only imagine how much that would hurt, to see drawings of his beautiful armor, curling in fire or the ripped edges wafting to the floor like flower petals. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't imagine a sergeant doing that."

"Probably not." Sketch picked up the book of flimsi pages, opened and continued drawing. "He used Chopper and Jester worse and I think he had something nasty planned for Gus." Sketch paused. "You see, I could always draw something new. As much as it hurt to see him destroy my drawings, I could always reach into my mind and _see_ it in my head. And my brother Punch was there." Sketch smiled as he glanced up at Kev. "That's as far as I'll go. You want more details about Chopper, you ask Chopper

Knowing his words for the rebuke they were, Kev looked down at the drawing in Sketch's hands,. It was a design for someone's armor; matte black with a galaxy of constellations beginning mid-chest and spreading over one shoulder. It was magnificent and the trooper wearing it stood pround and tall.

"Can...," he licked his lips and began again. "Can I ask you the best way to deal with him? I'm finding it hard..."

Sketch looked at him closely and Kev got the shivers he usually only got around Chopper, as though Sketch could see his darkest thoughts.

"What did you do," asked the other man in a kind, quiet voice. "That you feel so guilty for?"

Kev's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Kev muttered under his breath, sometimes cursing Chopper who'd started his entire downfall and sometimes the perspicacity of Sketch, but mostly cursing the _hut'tuun_, miserable shadow of a _real_ trooper that was himself.

He'd done well, Echo had said, finding several married Jedi; had done excellent in following Jedi who'd left the Jedi Temple and found an offshoot which allowed marriage among Jedi.

Then why did he feel so miserable?

Chopper had told him when he had to be at the Temple to appear before the Council. He'd even extended a half-hearted invitation to Kev.

"Not that you'd do anything at the Temple but wait, Kev. I've heard I get interviewed alone." He had ducked his head, avoiding Kev's eyes. "But you're welcome to be there, be one of the first to know if the commander's coming back."

Kev had declined.

He could see the Temple from where he stood

"_Hut'tuun_. Miserable coward," he muttered, pulling on his helmet as his feet started toward the massive building. "Are you afraid of _waiting_? They waited for you, _kriffing mirosik_. They painted your armor."

Kev knew that Fives and Echo would be with Chopper in spite of the fact that they were raggedly tired after three days of research and practice; Echo researching obscure rules and philosophic development consolidating it into a cohesive argument, Fives going over and over with Chopper how to stand to project confidence, to project openness, to look someone in the eyes, to not flinch when one of the woman Jedi looked at him. Kev had thought Fives' rules simple, yet Chopper had looked miserable every time he practiced-looking one of them - one of his own clone brothers - in the eyes.

"I can't do this, Fives," he'd say in his rough voice, his head shaking and him chewing his lips and inner cheek so hard they'd bled.

"You can, Chopper," Fives would patiently say and Echo would add his own words of encouragement.

Kev remembered he'd said nothing.

He ran now, drawing occasional stares from civilians, but it was early and he was headed toward the Jedi Temple, perhaps not such a strange sight on Coruscant.

Echo may have been the sergeant, but it was Chopper that was the foundation of this squad. It was a _good_ squad, Kev realized, strong and flexible. It was his squad and if he didn't like his squad mates, it didn't matter. You were there when they needed you. You covered the backs of your squad mates whether or not you personnally liked them because they were your squad. You covered them when they needed you and not just in battle.

* * *

Chopper marched up the stairs of the Jedi Temple, removing his helmet at he came to the top step and the giant pillars that surrounded the building. General Kenobi was there as was General Skywalker. Rex was at Skywalker's side listening to the generals' discussion while Fives and Echo were a little further back, closer to the wall, present but not intruding on the command group. Surprisingly, Kev was with them. Deferential and diffident, his head slightly down and the slight flush of exertion on his cheeks, but he was there. Fives flashed Chopper a smile and, as Chopper moved next to Captain Rex, the small group of troopers joined them.

"I won't be there, Chopper, but General Kenobi will be." Skywalker was saying.

"Why not you, sir? You're both Jedi," asked Chopper as he tried to remember everything Echo and Fives had told him. What to say, how to stand, what to do, how to ask.

"I sit on the Council, Chopper," replied General Kenobi mildly.

Chopper frowned. "That's right, sir. I forgot. I hope that's all I forget today." He glanced at Echo who had pressed a palm to his forehead, his eyes closed in mortification and at Fives who merely nodded approvingly at the way he was standing.

Fives' earlier remark that morning after two days of practice and four hours of sleep for Chopper had only been a deep sigh and the comment, "At least you're better than Echo."

"It's just questions, Chopper." General Kenobi stood relaxed, one hand stroking the tip of his beard.

"It's not the questions and answers I'm worried about. It's the reactions and end decision." Chopper replied. He looked into the general's eyes. "_Soft eyes," had said Fives, "soft eyes."_

After three days, Chopper was as thoroughly sick of Fives lessons as he was of Echo's research; but this was to get the commander back where she belonged so he had listened and memorized and practiced and set aside so many of his self-defensive behaviors.

"_You'll have to look at people in the eyes, Chopper. You can't just stare at the floor or at the wall or past their shoulder," he'd entreat Chopper. "You can't pull on your bucket or grunt and mumble or rub your lips with your thumb. You will have to speak clearly; you will have to look at them." Fives had put his arm on Chopper's shoulder. "You will have to let them see into your soul."_

_Chopper had sat abruptly on the bunk. "I can't do that, Fives."_

Apparently, he could. He let his eyes hold the general's eyes for the barest moment then look out past his ear toward the Senate Building in the distance.

General Kenobi gave him a small smile. "You and Commander Tano do have a friend on the council, Chopper. Remember that."

Chopper glanced into Kenobi's eyes with amazement then smiled, tentatively at first then with genuine appreciation. "Thank you, sir."

General Kenobi gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I don't know the decision the Council will make, Chopper, but we will listen to you."

Chopper nodded, again looking the general in the eye then turning to Captain Rex and General Skywalker.

"They will be letting Rex in the chamber with you, Chopper." Absently Skywalker nodded as General… _no,_ thought Chopper remembering another of Fives' dictates_, think of him in the full terminology… _as Master Jedi General Kenobi made his departure into the massive stone building. "Partially because you requested it, but mostly because he is your commanding officer."

"General Kenobi has already told us they will not ask for your transfer from the 501st," Captain Rex said as they all turned toward the entrance. "However, Commander Tano's status remains in dispute."

Chopper nodded. "Then they'll interview General Skywalker? And you?"

Skywalker sighed deeply. "I've had my interview, Chopper. My only consolation is that it's the best interview I've ever had with the Council."

Chopper frowned at that bit of information even as he looked around the long corridor. The noise of their boots was muted by the grandeur of the place; stone columns reaching heights, glass fronted walls letting jeweled sunlight through stained glass. There were designs on the floor picked out in contrasting colored stone. The building had a silence like the med unit or the education halls of Kamino, like the early morning hours of night watch. Subdue but … prepared.

They passed a large inner courtyard with a fountain; several people were moving slowly in some exercise, like blades of grass bending in a breeze. Chopper wanted to stop and watch them; the movements seemed so familiar but just out of reach of memory.

As they moved toward the center of the building, taking an elevator, the rarified atmosphere seemed to thicken and become almost tangible, like a fog you could feel but not see; like the electricity of the battlefield that moved from man to man, settling nowhere but felt by all. _This must be what birds feel when they all turn at the same moment;_ thought Chopper.

"Here's where we wait," General Skywalker gestured as he strode into a chamber that had no door, only a large arch of some beautiful white stone. In the chamber were chairs, tables with flimsi sheets and styluses, several doors. Again he gestured as he sat at a table. "The door to the Council Chamber, 'freshers. Please make yourselves comfortable. The Council tries to keep waiting to a minimum, but sometimes…" he waved his hands helplessly in the air. "It's a council. Twelve people, fourteen opinions."

"I'd prefer to stand, sir." Chopper glanced into the general's eyes. _Soft eyes,_ he told himself, _soft eyes_. The general nodded and Chopper stepped near a wall as he began going over Echo's research and Fives' practice in his mind.

Fives' chuckled as he sat on a bench. "So it's not one person, one opinion?" He glanced up at Kev and gestured an offer, next to him.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Echo simultaneous with Fives' voice. "How can twelve people have fourteen opinions?" He moved closer to Chopper, available for questions but not disturbing him.

Kev glanced at each man in the room then turned to Fives. "Just a moment, Fives".

"They just do, Sergeant, they just do," replied the captain who had taken a chair and, about to set his helmet on the wood, changed his mind and set it at his feet on the floor. He watched Kev make his way over to where Chopper stood near the corner.

"Some of the members argue both sides," explained Skywalker. "Obi-Wan is one of those; no question or detail is so isolated from reality and context that he can't find at least one and often more alternatives. It makes him an excellent negotiator."

Kev put his hand on Chopper's shoulder and Chopper jerked softly in surprise, his hand circling Kev's wrist in a defensive grab.

"You can do it, Chopper." Kev's voice was soft, meant for Chopper's ears only, but they all heard him. "I know you can do it."

Kev turned and made his way back to the bench, sitting next to Fives, his helmet on the floor and his head bent, watching his helmet.

They had dwindled into silence, each man alone with his thoughts, by the time the auditor asked for Clone Trooper 9523 and Clone Captain 7567. Both men glanced at each other in solidarity, took a deep breath and paced into the Council Chamber, their helmets at their sides.

_Soft eyes_, Chopper repeated under his breath. _Eye contact. Twelve council members. Look at them when you speak._

He'd rather face a droid company; alone, unarmed and naked.

* * *

"Sex, trooper," growled Mace Windu in a hard voice. "Do you seek friendship with Padawan Ahsoka Tano because she is a woman and you – like all troopers - have no sexual experience?" It was more attack than question, as many of the previous questions from Jedi Master General Windu had been.

It wasn't the time to bring up Fives, thought Rex irreverently as he seemed to feel the temperature of the room drop considerably at Chopper's icy rage. No one said a word and the silence dragged on. The anger in Chopper was palpable in these hallowed halls. Rex could feel it; he could feel Chopper wanting to pound Jedi Master Mace Windu into the walls as he had pounded Kev for the same suggestion. Chopper's fists clenched then he slowly released them. Still he said nothing.

Finally the smallest, wizen Jedi Master Yoda hummed in the back of his throat and broke the silence. "Answered is that question, most assuredly." he closed his eyes slowly to the general positive body motions of the Council members. "This I ask. With the commander, friends you are, is it not."

Chopper paused, tilting his head, and Rex wondered if he was trying to understand Yoda's circuitous speech patterns.

"It a great honor, Jedi Grand Master General Yoda, to be friends with Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano. I deem it such an honor I asked her to consider me as a 'brother-by-choice'." Chopper spoke softly as he stood straight and tall in his armor. "Do you Jedi understand the concept of brother-by-choice?"

"That is a clone concept. It does not apply to Jedi." Jedi Master General Mundi leaned back in his chair, the back of one hand brushing his chin.

"It does apply, Master Jedi," Chopper turned his attention to the Cerean, "because the Jedi do not dwell in a vacuum; because you have put your child padawans in the midst of an army of clones."

Rex was glad Chopper had gotten that little dig at the Jedi. He didn't know a single clone trooper who approved of sending children, prepared or not, into battle.

"I admire her abilities and her training," Chopper continued, "her willingness to learn, her courage in the face of death, her good humor and truly bad jokes when times are difficult. The qualities I admire are the same I admire in my brothers; strength of will, compassion, courage, camaraderie, protection for each other, steadfastness, integrity. The concept of brothers by choice is for two people – yes, usually clones, and usually from Kamino together – but two people to reinforce these qualities in each other. To be better troopers for the presence of each other. To be more together than merely the two people they are, a whole greater than the sum of its parts."

Chopper shrugged as he continued. "We are friends because we talk with each other; because we enlarge each other's boundaries and experiences, because we care what happens to each other." He paused and Rex knew Chopper was thinking of a specific incident. "We are strong when the other is vulnerable; we listen when the other wishes to be heard." Chopper's head had started to drop to stare at the floor, but he brought it up abruptly and gazed in Jedi General Mundi's eyes and shook his head. "This isn't a permanent attachment like you fear, this isn't the attachment practiced by the Altisians."

Rex saw they hadn't expected Chopper to know of the heretical Jedi and their practices. Their surprise was muted, barely a tightening of the lips or a narrowing of the eyes; but noticeable by a man who could distinguish a thousand identical brothers.

"This is attachment similar to the practice of master and padawan; similar to the practice of Concordance of Fealty – to learn from each other and to honor each other." Chopper tilted his head. "It's hardly permanent attachment, like Jedi Master General Mundi's or Master Solusar's marriages."

Jedi Master Shaak Ti parted her lips slightly as if to say something. Chopper noticed, stopped speaking and looked at her. He looked straight on at her, into her eyes, politely waiting for a comment. Rex held his breath for the long moment. Chopper was looking at a woman, into a woman's eyes, neither ducking his head nor flinching.

There was no doubt Chopper was nervous; the fingers of his right hand were moving, touching his thumb in some silent pattern Fives had given him to substitute for his more normal nervous habits while the knuckles of the hand holding his helmet were white. He took a deep breath before and after each sentence he spoke. He tilted his head as if getting a slightly different perspective at each question.

The Togrutan Jedi Master merely tilted her head slightly and leaned back

Chopper gave her a slight nod and continued speaking to the Council. "One day I'll die and she'll cry for me. She's already cried for so many of her men; I don't see how you can single me out." Chopper shrugged elegantly. "She might cry a little harder and a little longer for me but in the end, I'm just one more of her men."

Rex stared at Chopper and nodded. Fives and Echo, he had talked to Fives and Echo more than simply research. Altisian. Concordance of Fealty. Those would have been Echo's words, Fives' gestures.

"She says that you and she were naked, skin to skin." This was from a female Jedi, Jedi Master General Adi Gallia and her expression was more concerned than stern. Rex glanced back at Master Windu and Master Yoda. Windu was leaning back in his seat, his fingers pressed against each other, templed; listening intently to each word of Chopper's as if he was discoursing on the secrets of the galaxy. Yoda was leaning forward, his chin resting on his hands cupping his small cane, his eyes closed, as if he'd already heard the lecture.

Chopper frowned and raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. He paused, remembering where he was then continued the gesture.

"Not exactly naked." He glanced at General Kenobi. "You were there. Why didn't you explain it?"

General Kenobi gave him a small nod. "Commander Tano did not ask for me to explain."

Chopper nodded to himself as he chewed his lower lip then the inside of his cheek. "She doesn't ask for help, you should have offered." He turned to General Windu. "You're all Jedi, why don't you just read my mind?"

Rex noticed a tightening of General Kenobi's lips in amusement, the hand of the Togrutan master cover the forming smile on her lips, the slight movement of General Piell as he glanced at the floor. Rex avoided their eyes in case he also began to smile. General Kenobi _had_ offered and their little commander had thought she could do it all herself. Rex started to feel better, Chopper may have had only one friend on the Council and Ahsoka only a couple, but the Jedi High Council knew her impulsive, independent nature.

"Do we not, you think, Chopper?" asked Master Yoda as he leaned his chin on his stick.

Chopper was too intent to notice that Grand Master Yoda had called him by his name, but Rex wasn't.

"It is not a simple trick to tease out specific information," began Master Windu, leaning back slightly, relaxing and gesturing with his hand. "There is the possibility of mental and physical damage; hallucinations, hemorrhagic stroke in humans. There are lies of commission, lies of omission, opinions as facts, facts as opinion." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "This is so much easier on everyone concerned."

Chopper grunted as he glanced at the floor with a frown, a purely Chopper-ish reaction. Then he looked in Mace Windu's eyes and nodded. He took their words with equanimity and returned to General Gallia's question. "We had been pushed into a cave by rain flooding and mud slide. There was no way out. Her clothing was soaked and the temperature was approaching freezing; she'd been unaware of a warmsuit."

Rex nodded. It was another dig at the Jedi.

"By the time I realized she didn't have a warmsuit and didn't even know what it was, she was going into hypothermia. I had no real choice but to put her in the warmsuit I was wearing. We were lucky she was small enough that the connectors fit with both of us."

"Why not just give her the warmsuit?" General Adi Mundi.

Chopper thought a moment. "I take it that Cerea doesn't have severe temperature drops; that it doesn't freeze on a regular basis, that there aren't mountains above 5,000 meters."

It definitely not a question. Echo's research. Rex's eyes glittered. It was almost too bad Fives and Echo would be going to ARC training; the three of them would be the start of an excellent squad. Rex corrected himself, Kev was coming along nicely as well. He was waiting in the antechamber with the others.

"No," supplied General Mundi. "No one lives in the arctic regions of Cerea. There are no high mountain ranges."

"For future information, Jedi Master General Mundi, in cold weather sharing body heat not only provides warmth, but a larger person will retain core warmth longer than a smaller person." Chopper gave them a chagrinned expression, one side of his lips curling into a depreciating smile. "I wasn't too keen on dying, myself so we were lucky my first option worked." He didn't say what he didn't need to say. _I would have done whatever was required_.

"You're saying that it was your core temperature which prevented Padawan Tano.." began General Koth.

"Commander Padawan Tano," corrected Chopper quietly.

Rex stared at Chopper and nodded. Fives and Echo, Chopper had planned this with Fives and Echo. He'd want to debrief them later.

General Koth accepted the correction graciously. "which prevented Commander Padawan Tano from dying?"

"I have to agree with Chopper," added General Kenobi. "When we found them, the clone medics were amazed she was still alive. The med droid later calculated she would have died several hours earlier if he had simply given her the suit."

"And as she matures?" asked Master Gallia of Chopper. "As she grows older and becomes sexually mature, Trooper, what then? Will you become skin to skin then?" Her chin was raised and she looked regal as she challenged Chopper with her words.

Chopper looked at her, speculatively. When he spoke it was more slowly and with quiet deliberation. "With no disrespect, Jedi Master General Gallia, I fail to see what concern that is of yours. As she matures, she will make her own choices no less than any other Jedi." Then Chopper shook his head. "But if or when she does choose a sexual partner, it will not be me."

"Murky, at times, the Force is," murmured Master Yoda in his seat, his eyes open now and his chin no longer resting on his stick. "But not now."

"No," agreed Master Windu, leaning forward and resettling himself square in the chair. Chopper stiffened at his single word.

"As prepared as your words were," General Adi Mundi added, nodding. "They run true in the Force."

"Like sunlight and clear water," added Master Gallia smiling at Chopper. Chopper merely blinked and Rex thought it was his astonishment that a woman _smiled_ at him.

"And the commander's didn't?" Chopper asked, once again his own curiosity, his own words.

"She is a padawan, trooper. Still in training, and still testing her boundaries. Still finding them. Still young." General Koon explained in a cavernous voice and Chopper relaxed.

Rex glanced at General Kenobi. He was friends to both General Skywalker and his padawan; if he was smiling it couldn't be all bad.

"You are in the process of making your boundaries more solid," continued Master Koon, "but you know where they lie. Ahsoka doesn't yet know her boundaries. In attachment one limits oneself in deference to the object of one's attachment. Expectation becomes limitation. Boundaries are not extended."

Chopper obviously didn't understand that totally, he had the stillness of when he was memorizing something to ask Fives or Echo later. Rex thought it was good that the Kel-Dor spoke of 'Ahsoka' by her familiar name rather than by her title.

"We carry the Force in our lives," stated Master Jedi General Windu. "In attachment, it would be so easy to lay all that power to the benefit of one person or a small group of people; family or clan or friends. It would be so tempting to be selfish, to change the way of worlds for mere convenience and that is the way to the dark side. We were concerned that your friendship was for the purpose of using her connection with the Force for your personal betterment."

Chopper nodded slowly, understanding that explanation in an odd way. "And not sexually?"

"That, too, was a concern," answered Shaak Ti. "But a lesser one." She lifted her hands and stretched her lips into a feral smile. "Togruta women are rarely taken against their will and Ahsoka is too willful to be 'talked into someone bed'."

Chopper nodded, again looking into her eyes. "There'd be me to deal with also." He glanced down at his knuckles, no longer the same white color as his helmet. "I don't fight often, but when I do I don't go down."

Rex suddenly understood why Ahsoka hadn't asked him for this kind of friendship. He would never have been able to stand before the Jedi High Council like Chopper was doing. He was one of her boundaries, the last one she would attempt. Rex swore he wouldn't fail her, wouldn't limit her or lead her to the dark side.

Yoda leaned back in his chair. "Over, this is. Deny not friendship, do we."

There were murmured agreements from most of the Council members, three deferred judgment asking for follow-up interviews each time the padawan returned to Coruscant. This was also agreed to with, to Rex's shock, Chopper asking for the interviews to cease after two years or when the commander reached her adult age. The Jedi Council seamlessly began debating that suggestions and it, too, passed.

"We will keep her at the Temple for several more days to finish some training, but she will return to the 501st and the _Resolute_ within a tenday." added Master Windu.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you Masters of the Jedi High Council." Chopper inclined his head, held it a shade longer than mere duty dictated then he turned and, followed by Captain Rex, strode from the chamber.

* * *

As always, read, review and enjoy….

Next chapter - no later than two days from now. After that, I should be posting daily, finishing up on New's Year's Eve or so.


	44. Interlude - Shatter

**Interlude**

**Shatter**

Thunk.

Kev woke.

Thunk. Thunk.

He was on the _Resolute_, in the barracks. Echo and Fives had left for ARC training. There'd been a company farewell for the two men, a short speech from Captain Rex that generally boiled down to 'do good, don't die and maybe you'll be sent for ARC training like Fives and Echo'. General Skywalker and Commander Tano had also given speeches; even Admiral Yularen had said he'd rarely seen such fine troopers. Later, when he and Chopper had gone with them to the hangar deck, they'd seen the commander waiting there. She had even hugged them good-by in the hangar deck as they boarded their transport and whispered words of encouragement in their ears.

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

The sound came faster. Relentless. A soft pounding and it took several moments to identify it.

Flesh against metal.

Kev turned his head slightly. He had the far end bed, he had taken it in anger and a desire to not be 'contaminated' by proximity with the brain-damaged Chopper when he'd first come to Chopper's barracks. He had changed his mind about Chopper, finding qualities he'd never expected, but he hadn't changed his bunk. There were all the same in a barracks and there was no reason for him to change his placement.

By the light of the console glow, he could see Chopper's bunk and Chopper's back where his scars seemed like nothing more than a brother's tattoos in the half-dark. He seemed to be curled up as small as possible and Kev saw the rhythmic movements of his arms.

Thump, thump, thump.

It was a rhythmic rain of punches against the wall and Kev felt bile in his throat. He'd seen the hollow in the wall; he had even asked Echo about it once when they'd been the only two men in the barracks.

Echo had only stared sadly at the hollow place for a while then said, "When you find out, think about it."

The noise had stopped and Kev closed his eyes, but a low moan caused them to open again. It wasn't a moan of pleasure, common in many barracks, but softer, more stricken.

Kev kicked his feet over the bunk and sat, watching Chopper with a worried frown.

* * *

Chopper glanced over to see Tank fall even as a barrage of B1s converged on Caber who had moved to stand between them and Tank with the Z6.

"_Kriff!_" Then he opened channel to Kev as he ran. "Cover me, Kev. Caber needs help."

"_Osik!_"

From behind him Kev concentrated blaster fire on the wave of droids moving toward the two heavy gunners. Tank was down but alive, smoke rising from his ruined thigh-plate. Chopper saw him move and fire at a tinnie coming in towards Caber's side.

The droids seemed to be going down easy but the troopers were heavily outnumbered and Chopper didn't slow down as he ran towards them, his own blaster firing haphazardly into the group of clankers. There was no need to aim. There were so many droids, aiming for a particular droid was superfluous.

"No power, Chopper," came Caber's voice even as he slung the Z6 over his chest to grab Tank and swing him over his shoulders. Tank's cry of pain meshed with the cacophony of voices and noise in Chopper's helmet. Chopper stopped running and concentrated his fire on the droids closest to the men, giving Caber time to move. From behind him, Kev was covering them as well. Caber ran without glancing back, trusting the droids to fall, trusting Chopper and Kev to cover them.

Caber was moving fast, Tank, slung over his shoulder and doing his best to be a good burden. Suddenly a droid came around a corner, ahead of Caber, as surprised as any of the troopers. Instinctively, Caber pushed out his hand catching the droid in the middle of the chest with his armored fist. He continued to run, not noticing what happened to the droid.

"The droid broke, crumpling into a heap of pieces.

"What the …?" muttered Chopper. He glanced around, taking a moment to actually notice the downed droids. They didn't look right. He brought up the blaster again; he had a helmet vid. He'd figured it out when they had a moment. Caber was almost to Kev and the protection of the wall. Already Kix was running toward to help the wounded man.

"Cover Kix." Chopper called out to Kev even as Kev turned his blaster rifle to cover the medic. Then Kix was tending to Tank who moaned and cursed as the medic removed the smoking plates – cuisse and culet – to check the injury. Kev slapped a new power pack into Caber's hand and they fired into the mess of tinnies.

"Tank, can you make it or do you need to be hauled?" Chopper increased the volume to be heard over their blasters and the noise of the droids. "We have to get Kix to the commander's position. They're holed up and surrounded. Chance was the first one down."

Chance had been the medic.

There was a raspy breath and a shake of Tank's helmet. "Give me a blaster and two power packs. I'll cover you from here."

There was silence from the men and even the blaster fire from the droids seemed to lessen.

"Not an option, Tank." Chopper turned and handed his blaster to Kev. "You're riding Kix's tail, Kev. He doesn't stop and neither do you until you're both in front of the commander."

Kev nodded sharply and spoke over Kix's objection. "You just tell us when."

Chopper turned to Caber. "Do you have any more cartridges for the Z?"

Caber nodded, holding up two of the square boxes. "They're from Tank. He's now empty. Where do you want me?" He slapped one of the cartridges into the Z.

"Midway between Kix and me, we'll be hugging the hillside. I'll be hefting Tank and a bit slower. For the most part I want you closer to Kix, covering him and Kev. Once we're in sight of the commander's men they should give coverage and you can come back and cover me and Tank."

Chopper turned to the wounded man. "Tank, your aim will be lousy, but you're going to cover my back."

Tank gave a harsh laugh as his fingers curled around his sidearm, "Seeing as you'll be my pack eopie, it's the least I can do."

"One more thing," Chopper added as he reached out his hand to Tank, "these droids don't seem to be up to the usual standards, lower the power settings and don't bother aiming or doubling up your blaster shots. There's too many of them."

It was a hard run and Chopper suspected neither Kix nor Kev was going all out. Only when they reached within range of the commander's forces, did their sudden spurt of speed force Caber to decide which duo to cover. As Commander Tano and a squad of men left the barricade to assist them, Caber was at Chopper's side, spraying the droids with the heavy gun's fire even as Tank fired into the oncoming droids.

Chopper felt Tank's weight lighten. The commander was using the Force to lighten Tank's weight and Chopper could increase his speed as well. They ran into the cut of the hill which provided cover on three sides. The opening faced an army of waiting droids and CIS battle machines moving into position.

"_Osik_," exclaimed Tank in a strained voice as Chopper eased him down. "I liked the view better from your shoulders. I couldn't see a thing."

"We're outnumbered almost fifty to one," said the commander in her soft voice as she knelt by a blushing Tank.

"Sorry about the …uh… word, sir." Tank squirmed both from the injury and and the gentle touch of the commander on his shoulder.

Ahsoka's lips pursed in amusement and there was a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at Chopper then back to the wounded man. "I find you a suitable punishment, Tank." Her fingertips brushed the cracked armor of his thigh and hip. "You can still handle a blaster, trooper, and we'll need that. I think you'll go best with Sergeant Kano."

"Yes, sir." Tank straightened his shoulders. This was not a good situation and death was probably imminent, but he'd go down with a blaster in his hand, like a trooper was supposed to go.

"I'll take him, commander," volunteered Chopper as he reached out and touched her elbow; as if to assist her to stand from her kneeling beside the wounded man. She let him, her arm as warm in his hand as the smile on her face. She was like radiant sunshine, her friendship a treasure he cherished. He'd make sure she survived this. Somehow.

Chopper's mind was still whirling with half-formed plans as he sat next to Kev at the embankment fortified by Sergeant Kano's squad. Kano's squad was making a solid space for Tank, someplace he'd have a good view and wouldn't need to move. There'd be no retreat from this battle.

Chopper narrowed his eyes as he removed his helmet. Looking out he could see droid remains.

"We got all of the men," the sergeant was saying. "Mostly we pulled back corpses, but there were some wounded that'll make it."

"If we all make it," cut in another voice and Chopper stiffened. He saw Kev turn his head but he didn't need to. He knew ARF Boomer's caustic voice. Chopper pushed Boomer to the back of his mind as less important than what he was looking at. There was something important about those droids…

"Hey Kev," he reached out absently, his mind too busy delving for information to realize what he was asking. "Lend me your bucket for a moment."

Sergeant Kano stiffened and ARF Boomer sneered and Chopper silently castigated himself for asking Kev this favor in a public situation. A trooper's helmet was keyed to his preferences, the most personal item in a trooper's kit.

With a tilt of his head, Kev had the bucket in his hand and casually passed it to Chopper.

The ARF's sneer at Chopper deepened. "Three quarter man." Then he turned toward Kev. "Guess you're new bottom man."

Chopper watched Kev's expression. It tightened in anger at the insult and sexual implications, just a bit then relaxed. Kev shrugged. "I've got his blaster. It's an even trade."

Chopper slipped on Kev's helmet and check the vids of when they'd come up the hill; when Chopper had been carrying Tank and couldn't observe the droids. He nodded his head, the view confirming his suspicions. As he drew the helmet off, he glanced around. Kev was looking out over the battlefield, the wind ruffling through his hair. Tank was there watching Chopper curiously but making no comment. Sergeant Kano and ARF Boomer had moved back and were discussing something. Chopper handed Kev the helmet and put his own back on.

"I need you to cover me," his said. "See that droid?" He pointed to some blasted remains closest to their hillside fortifications. "I'm going out to get it."

Kev merely nodded, set his helmet back on and wrapped his hands around the two blasters.

"_Kriff_, Chopper, Whatever for? They'll kill you." Tank raised a palm to Chopper.

What could Chopper say to that? He shrugged with a glance at Kev, inowing he'd be covered. He went private channel to Kev.

"If I don't make it back, Kev, there's something wrong with these droids. They go down far easier than any other droid I've ever seen."

"I've got you covered, Chopper," Kev replied, external audio and Chopper heard the soft sigh of Tank as he readied his weapons to assist.

"I just wonder," muttered ARF Boomer striding closer as they watched Chopper pick up the droid and sling it over his shoulders, "why a brain-dead _di'kut_ still has brothers that cover him."

Kev glanced sufficiently quick to see a small curl to Boomer's lips that Kev neither liked nor trusted. There was no time to question that look and he began firing as the droids were converging on Chopper.

Ahsoka was moving toward them, speaking to her troops, encouraging them, sharing their water and food. All the men except Tank and Chopper, bending over some droid remains, stood at her approach.

"How are things going?" Her face turned to Sergeant Kano's.

"Decent, commander. They're bringing in some heavy artillery that will take down the mountain but it should be a several hours before they're in position for the attack. I'm going to send out two or three men in the dark for a bit of sabotage."

Chopper snorted, still engrossed in the droid remains he was dissecting with his vibroknife. "They've got night vision and I've seen a few commandos. They'll use those to protect the artillery. He stood, the droid chestplate in his hands, and looked into the commander's eyes. "I need to get back to General Skywalker, sir. With your permission, sir?"

She tilted her head, her eyes de-focusing in thought. Slowly she nodded. "Granted, Chopper. Take someone with you." She turned, palm opened to her ARF. "Take …."

"I'll cover him, Commander Tano," Kev interrupted, remembering Boomer's words as they'd watched Chopper run out and 'rescue' a droid. He didn't trust Boomer to cover Chopper. A part of him squirmed as he realized he'd often said very similar things.

"I'll take Kev, commander," nodded Chopper.

Ahsoka's eyes opened in pleased surprise and she regarded Kev with a smile. "Of course."

* * *

Chopper loped up to Captain Rex followed by Kev. The general was there as well. Chopper and Kev came to attention and saluted, waiting until the general had finished speaking. Both captain and general acknowledged their presence before they finished speaking and a frisson of pride ran up Chopper's spine.

"General Skywalker, Captain Rex, I have something to show you." He pulled out the droid piece he'd had tucked under his arm and held it flat. "Notice the edges."

"It looks like it was broken or shattered; like … glass," murmured Skywalker.

Rex took the piece and twisted it around nodding as he agreed with Skywalker's assessment. "No slag or melt marks from a blaster."

"Will you hold it steady for me, sir?"

Rex nodded and held the plate-size piece with both hands. Almost casually, Chopper back-fisted the piece of metal. It wasn't his full strength, wasn't even enough strength to push the metal from the captain's hands or to push the captain back a step.

The piece broke further, into two halves of almost equal size, small pebbles of armor plating falling to the ground along with a dusting of powder.

Both the general and the captain watched those small pieces with shock and Kev grinned, finally understanding.

"I won't tell you how good that felt." Chopper snorted in amusement.

Rex laughed softly even as he handed one piece to Skywalker and inspected the piece remaining in his hand.

Chopper nodded as they inspected the pieces closely. "I thought you might want it analyzed. I'm going to be busy with helmet vids tonight. Droids are not supposed to break when we hit them. Permission to return to duty?"

"Before tonight, trooper." Rex's voice halted Chopper mid-turn. "We need to know before tonight. What would you do right now, Chopper?" He glanced at General Skywalker who nodded his agreement.

Chopper looked down at the ground, at the powder of brittle metal dusting the rocks. "Low power and messy; something that delivers a lot of shrapnel, sirs." Chopper's body came to attention. "It doesn't need a lot of power. Caber simply pushed one out of the way and… it broke." He gave a small grin, glancing at General Skywalker who was nodding with his own predatory smile. "You and the commander can Force push them; perhaps better would be simply Force push a load or rocks at them."

Chopper dragged his hand over the face of his helmet in habit. "I should have told the commander that." He turned back to the general and Captain Rex. He was pretty sure they'd let him return to the commander's position after this news.

"If they're brittle, they're more susceptible to sound waves as well." He was talking as he thought now. "Perhaps adjust the speakers in the fighters to external broadcast? Is that difficult?" He turned his helmeted face to General Skywalker.

"It's very easy, Chopper. Any particular frequency?"

Chopper shook his head. "I'm sorry, General, I don't know. Yet."

The general nodded and was on his comm unit even as he turned from Captain Rex and Chopper. "Gold squadron, adjust your speakers for external audio, Gold One through Six modulate your frequency as high as possible; Gold Seven through Twelve go low. On your next sweep, forgo anything except speed and sound."

Fully half the droids disintegrated.

Kev heard the soft notes of Chopper's harmony-ka as he entered the shared barracks. Sometimes the music reminded Kev of Kamino, sometimes they reminded him of something he knew he hadn't yet experienced but would know when it happened.

"Do you want to go back to your old squad, Kev?" The captain had asked quietly, his head tilted in curiosity, after the battle. Kev was buoyant as he and Chopper strode through the hangar with the rest of the 501st, their boots clattering on the decking. Several men had slapped Kev on his shoulder. No one offered that camaraderie to Chopper and he'd even taken the wall-side to avoid it but his eyes glittered in triumph and he was grinning – abet grimly – as they made their way to the main corridors of the _Resolute_. Captain Rex had suddenly appeared in front of them and asked that quiet question of Kev.

Kev had hesitated.

Only an instant, but Captain Rex had seen it. "No, not yet." He had patted Kev softly on the shoulder. "You did good, trooper," he praised in a slightly louder voice, loud enough for the troopers to hear him. Kev saw his face turn to Chopper and give a nod of acknowledgment.

_You, as well, Chopper_, that nod seemed to say though Rex didn't verbalize it. There was some kind of agreement between the captain and Chopper, though neither man said anything beyond the words of trooper and captain.

Kev would make sure the troopers knew but wondered if that would change what the others thought of Chopper. Certainly not ARF Boomer; but maybe Marker and Kru would understand he'd been wrong about Chopper.

Sergeant Echo and Fives were gone and sometimes the barracks seemed unbearably lonely. Kev would have gone but for the emerging exploration and competence of Chopper's music. Sometimes he could fool himself for a short time; convince himself that he stayed because of the captain's punishment but he knew that wasn't true.

"How was that, Kev," Chopper asked in the quiet as the notes faded.

"Good, Chopper. Like on Kamino when the wind dies down a bit and you can hear the waves against the city pylons."

* * *

Thunk. Thunk.

Chopper woke, hearing some noise besides the nightmare, some noise beside the relentless struggle to beat the terror into a pulp.

It was Kev moving in the dim light of the barracks; pulling his blanket and pillow with him. Carefully, he set them on the bunk head to head with Chopper.

"It's ok, Chopper. I'm just moving here. I hope you don't mind."

There was silence for a moment in the darkness.

Chopper touched a finger to the scars. They usually made him feel … deficient, defective. Differenent. They made him feel as though people were staring at him, judging him.

"_K'atini_", Slick had said to him. _Slacker. Clumsy. Three-quarter clone._

"No, Kev. I don't mind."

* * *

A/N - Chopper's harmonica was a gift from Crest, one of General Kalinda Halcyon's squad in Laloga's wonderful story "Better".

According to Wookiepedia, Prudii Skirata specialized in sabotage of droid factories. This is just a small scenario of the effect of that sabotage.

I will be posting a chapter a day, except on weekends... so enjoy the remaining chapters to the grand finale at Geonosis II.


	45. Interlude II

**Interlude II**

**Friends**

Captain Rex sat at Chopper's table in the mess of the _Resolute_, a hot mug of caf warming his hands, waiting.

There were some troopers, ironically those that had been on Christophsis, who didn't trust Chopper because of his inclusion in Slick's squad. There'd been rumors about Sergeant Slick's squad, though orders from Kamino and the Senate had been to cover up the actions of a traitor; as though something like that could be covered up. Even if the men in Slick's squad never spoke of it, there would have been the guards, the brothers in the mess he and Cody had interviewed. He and Cody had done what they could for the members of Slick's squad, separating them and sending them to different companies. Originally, he'd only decided to assign Chopper in the 501st to keep him under scrutiny, to see if he'd turn traitor also.

After Teth they had interviewed the men; Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, himself and Cody. They'd heard stories of coercion, physical and mental abuse, rape, a slew of Slick's conflicting barracks regulations. He heard about the price of a favor. Oddly, every man but Chopper had minimized his own troubles, having no doubt he was still a good trooper. Chopper had softly shaken his head as he looked at the floor. "He's destroyed me. Your best option is to make me point man for the bombcatchers. I'll serve some use there."

No, Rex smiled; Chopper has been useful to the 501st. No less than the other men from Slick's squad; each had found a place in their new company.

Jester had made sergeant in the 212th while Sketch was a popular trooper in the Coruscant Guards, showing a talent for preventing fights and arguments as he hoped for a transfer to the 224th. He'd heard that Punch, on muddy Mimban, had also made sergeant, something easier to do in a war zone but not unless the trooper was sergeant material to begin with. Commander Gree of the 41st Elite reported that, after a rough beginning full of misunderstandings, Gus was working well with his squad and had volunteered for additional training as a medic when the 41st had lost two of its four.

Rex would have like to promote Chopper to sergeant; he had good instincts and skills. Slick had been right in that assessment. The court martial prevented any promotions so Rex used Chopper where and how he could.

Chopper had excellent write-ups with the ongoing droid study. His reports were virtues of conciseness and accuracy, lauded by virtually every general and commander of an active company. Commander Tano, after several tries and assistance from General Skywalker and himself, had also presented documentation praising Chopper's resourcefulness and abilities as her second. On the battle of Kothis, his slicer skills had proven useful in restoring some level of communications to the troopers and Senator Chuchi of Pantora had spoken especially well of the four men who'd been her guard on Orto Plutonia when she had offered graves for the dead troopers. Kamino required the return of all troopers' bodies retrieved from battle but she had insisted on a small presentation ceremony for their bravery before their departure. General Skywalker had written up the incident of the shattering droids for Chopper's file, couched in very general terms and referencing the work of one of the ARC Commandos – all, of course, highly classified.

In both battle and practice Chopper was coldly efficient and Rex wondered what demons demanded his perfection. Chopper still didn't open up, didn't regularly sit with others in the mess; but he was less the brittle, almost broken, man fresh from Slick machinations and a court martial and more a strong, seasoned trooper Rex trusted to guard his back.

"Captain," the object of his thoughts was there, a tray holding his breakfast and mug of caf in his hands. Chopper paused only slightly before setting down his food. Rex was off-duty, obviously heading off to the gym after the caf.

"Eat first, Chopper. I just want to ask a few questions about how Kev is doing."

Dutifully, Chopper took a forkful of egg and nerf steak mix, shoved it into his mouth chewing the minimum number of times as taught on Kamino. He took a swallow of the caf and turned his attention to Rex.

"He's doing well, sir. He misses…" Chopper thought for a moment. "We both miss Sergeant Echo and Fives and Kev also misses his old squad." Chopper dipped his head, then brought it back up to Rex; mismatched eyes to golden brown. "He's steady in battle, someone you can trust with your back. You've got his stats and I know those have gotten better."

Rex nodded. "Substantially. How about socially? Does he want to pick fights anymore?"

Chopper had to think about that and his eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen it much. When he first came to the barracks, he wanted to fight everyone; I think Fives worked with him on that. Recently I saw he was angry at something someone had said. He wanted to call one-on-one but he bit it back."

"Why didn't he challenge?" Rex leaned forward, his elbows on the table.

"It's wasn't the right time or place and Kev knew that." Chopper pushed his tray aside, bringing his arms up to the table mirroring Rex. "Further, he hasn't been seeking a way to push it. He's let it drop completely."

Rex nodded. "Chopper, do you think Kev would make a good sergeant?"

Chopper dropped his face but not before Rex had seen a quick flash of envious regret. Chopper stared at the table, his jaw working as he thought.

"Not yet, sir. He needs more experience in battle and in dealing with people. But he will make a good one, Captain."

"Let me know when he's ready to go back to his old squad, Chopper." Rex stood.

"Couple of days, Captain. Couple of days." Chopper looked up then stood at parade rest.

* * *

Kev had seen most of Chopper's scars by now but he was still a little surprised to see Chopper come in from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Their barracks was one of the closest to the shower. It was late shift and there wouldn't be too many men at the showers; probably no one, Kev decided, if Chopper hadn't bothered to pull on something more.

"You've wanted to see them, Kev." Chopper began in his rough voice.

_Emotion_, thought Kev hearing Fives' voice in his head. _Rough voice means fear, anxiety, concern; cheek-chewing and jaw-grinding is only decision making._

"If you want to show them, Chopper," Kev replied, but couldn't hold the interest out of his voice.

Chopper sat on his bunk. "These," he gesture to his head and face, taking in the broad sweep of his shoulders, "are from Geonosis. Our gunship was shot down, the pilot hit the ground at an angle and we slid for a while then flipped."

Kev winced; a flipped gunship meant the death of pilot, co-pilot and turret gunners automatically.

Chopper nodded at Kev's wince. "Slid more then stopped. As I climbed out, a bug got me a glancing blow with a blaster." Chopper tapped the side of his head. "I went down; my helmet was destroyed and counted dead so they didn't find me until body collection. During the fighting I also received grenade or some other kind of explosive damage."

Kev nodded.

Chopper stood and turned, showing the scars on the upper side of his back, mostly his right shoulder. "Typical explosive damage, I've been told. The pressure rips the skin."

"Is that..." began Kev then he choked, coughed and began again. "Is that why Coric occasionally asks you to medic training?"

Chopper grunted a laugh as he nodded. "For the most part. Coric also asks about what makes it easier on the trooper." Chopper paused then turned, showing his chest to the other trooper. He gestured with his hand. "Can you identify this?"

Kev looked at the deep indented scars, kerned with the red, rough skin of burn. Four arms radiating from a center that was at the low end of Chopper's ribs and on his left side.

"LAAT turret crossbeams." Kev looked up at Chopper. "Can I ask how the crossbeam wrapped around your side?" His voice was soft, prepared for a negative answer.

Chopper was nodding, a deep frown on his face.

"The force of the blow compressed my ribs and I was also moving, turning. That's the one I …" he paused then continued. "The one where I remember all the pain. We were on a relief mission; carrying tibanna primed as small engine fuel so it burns rather than explodes. Ground forces took us out, the firefight shredded open the canisters splashing the tibanna everywhere and set it on fire" He gestured to the scars tracing down the front of his legs, cataloging them. "Fire, shrapnel, hot metal."

Kev stared at the scars, wondering if they were why Chopper had pounded a hollow into the metal of the _Resolute_.

"The scars on my back and down the back of my left leg are from when an AAT took out one of our AV-7's. Blew it into a couple of pieces and flipped the biggest piece on top of me." Chopper had turned again and Kev saw the cutting scars over the red, rough skin. "I was awake the whole time, but it didn't hurt. I didn't even realize I was injured until Coric and Zeer pull me out. I thought I was merely pinned down." He gave a rough chuckle. "I even got a few tinnies from my position under the AV."

Chopper sat, letting Kev see his scars openly, raising his arm so Kev could see the quartered crossbeam scar wrapping around his side, leaning so Kev could see more closely the mix of blaster and explosive wound on the side of his head. He held out his hands for Kev's inspection. "I got these pulling men out of a burning gunship."

Kev sat back, his thumb nail against his teeth, a worried frown on his face. "Do they hurt, Chopper?"

Chopper shrugged. "Sometimes the skin feels a little tight on the shoulder and the knee." He rubbed a thumb over the back of one hand. "The knuckles, occasionally. Coric gave me a cream to rub into the skin; so it doesn't crack and bleed."

Kev was nodding, opening his mouth hesitantly then closing it as though he couldn't think of a question; or rather, couldn't think of a way to ask a question. Chopper leaned forward, reaching out with his hand and Kev became still.

"You've got your own scar now, Kev." Chopper lightly touched Kev on his chest, the fabric sliding over skin. "You'll figure out they don't mean too much. They don't mean you're slow, they don't mean you're an incompetent trooper."

Kev frowned.

"You used to think that, didn't you Kev? That a scar meant you'd been too slow." Chopper leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah, Chopper. Scars mean you…"

"I was shot out of the air, Kev." Chopper stood, agitated, his hands gripping the bars of the bunk above his. "Twice. Six hundred and eighty klicks is not slow. You were doing five hundred on the Freeco swoop when that big Talz took you out." Chopper shook his head vehemently. "That isn't slow. If you were slow, you were still faster than the guys who didn't make it back. You don't have to be afraid of scars, Kev."

Kev glanced at his armor, at the blue stripes decorating the arms then hung his head in apparent shame.

"You could have let me die, Chopper."

"No, I couldn't." Chopper's voice was… kind… and that almost made Kev weep. "There are worse things than being slow, Kev. There are worse things than scars." Chopper glanced at the hollow on the wall then back to Kev. "Watching your brothers die is a lot worse."

Kev's mouth opened and his eyes shut tightly. "I know." He whispered so quietly Chopper didn't so much hear him as see the form of his lips.

There was a long silence in the barracks, the only sound the steady inhalation and exhales of breathing.

"Tell me about it, Kev." Chopper finally said. "Tell me what happened to your first squad."

"Kamino," Kev had the back of his hand pressed to his lips. "When the Separatists attacked." He looked at Chopper. "We had finished everything; we even had our equipment and armor." He gave a faint grin. "So new we wore it constantly. We had our assignment, the Coruscant Guards, and were just waiting transport. Coruscant wasn't our dream. We were troopers. We wanted battle so we petitioned our assignments." He paused, looking at the floor and Chopper knew what he was feeling; regret for actions not taken, for words not spoken.

Kev glanced up in surprise at Chopper's hand on his shoulder. "If we'd gone directly to Coruscant," he said softly, "if we hadn't petitioned, they'd still be alive." Again Kev paused, looking down, his face showing his own pain, his eyes staring nowhere.

"One of the captains sent us down a corridor to clear it. He was planning on cutting off some droids on the way to the barracks. I never saw him alive again. We'd destroyed a squad of clankers and were feeling almost invincible after our victory. Ruk had a blaster wound to his knee and was packed over Cleave's shoulders. Cleave was our heavy gunner and had the Z6." Kev bit his lip. "In retrospect, Jimp or I should have had Ruk with our heavy gunner running point but Ruk and Cleave were brothers. We ended up in an ambush as we came to where the corridor hit an exterior platform. The captain wasn't there; just battledroids coming out of a drill ship that had come through the training hall wall. A pair of squid arms on the ship whipped out. Cleave and Ruk were pushed off the platform into the sea and I turned toward them to reach out. Hoping I could grab them… grab something. But there was nothing but sea mist. Enat and Jimp had moved to cover me. Right then, some of the 212th came around the curve of the platform. They took out the droids but were on their way to another portion of the city. At the end of that little skirmish, I was the only one of my squad still alive. I sat there and cried; refusing to believe my eyes and my readouts. Someone came, a sergeant I think, ordered me to get my _shebs_ moving, clankers were coming. I ended up fighting with the 501st, and Coric slid me in with Sergeant Zeer's squad."

"So when your petition came through, you asked for the 501st." Chopper spoke softly.

"It was just admin work; fill in a blank on the assignment form and some officer's scrawled signature. When I got here and interviewed with Captain Rex, I asked for Sergeant Zeer's squad. Marker and Kru were on the same transport, they said we should stick together." Kev sat on his bunk, turning so he faced Chopper.

"You know they'll never take the place of your first squad."

"Yeah, I've kind of figured that out. But…," Kev paused, his brows furrowed in thought, "but with my first squad, I knew who I was. Most of the time now, I'm not sure."

Chopper looked at the hollow space in the wall, frowning and chewing his lower lip. "My first squad is dead; but I've still got good friends. People I can trust, people I like, people who like me. Do you see what I'm getting at, Kev? I was Twenty-three then and a brand new trooper just off Kamino. CT-41-9523. I didn't choose my name until after Christophsis. I'm not who I was when I was with my squad, I'm still learning who I am." He grunted a laugh. "I'm still becoming whoever I am."

"The whole company knows you, Chopper." Kev bit his lip. "Sometimes they're derogatory like Boomer. Some of them call you three quarter man."

"For the head injury," Chopper tapped the scars on the side of his head.

"Like I did, Chopper. I know better. Now I'd group me with the men who call you 'hard worn armor' and 'command's second'. Respectful of your skills and your capabilities but …" Kev's words trailed as if he didn't know how to continue.

Chopper nodded, his fingers rubbing his chin. "You don't have to like me, Kev. You've been a good trooper with me and Fives and Echo while they were here. You're a good brother and I appreciate you having my back. I think you'll be going back to your old squad soon. I saw Captain Rex in the mess after duty last night and he mentioned it."

Kev's expression brightened and he smiled. "I've got a lot to tell them. Good adventures. Sabacc. Painted armor. A hug." He glanced at the blue stripes against white, then back at Chopper with a searching gaze. Kev's face became drawn as he realized he did like Chopper; he was a good trooper with an opinion about most things though he didn't voice it very often. Chopper was kind and intelligent with a very well-hid dry sense of humor and he often was the best man to have guarding your back. No wonder he was the commander's second.

"You taught me, Chopper." Kev spread his fingers out, as though encompassing the entire world, "things. You've made me into a better trooper. With me fighting you every bit of the way. You and Fives and Echo. I'll teach my squad what I know." He glanced down at the floor, then the hollow space of Chopper's bunk. "Chopper, can we start again. Like it's new? I've done some things, made assumptions and been wrong. Been proven very badly wrong."

"No," replied Chopper. "There is no starting over."

"Oh," Kev turned his head despondently. He had wanted to try. He stared down at the bunk; where he'd moved simply to talk to Chopper through a nightmare when he had them, or simply to talk, getting to know the man.

"Listen, Kev. There's never going back. Not with anything or anyone. I can't just say, 'sure, let's start over', because there's already too much that's happened." Chopper was leaning back in his rack, his back to the wall; a familiar position for him.

Kev listened, frowning in thought. "Maybe we could…" but he blanked. There was nothing he could think of, nothing much. "Maybe just go on from here?" Kev asked hesitantly. "Not new, not erasing what's happened but…" His hands stretched out in front of him as though grasping some idea into tangibility. "Recognizing that I've changed." Kev glanced at the steel deck. "That we've both changed?" His voice was questioning and he turned his head to one side to see Chopper's reaction.

Chopper waited, looking at him with one golden brown eye and one pale, yellow-green.

"Maybe just go on from here?" Kev asked. "As friends?"

Chopper nodded and spoke slowly. "I think that sounds real good, Kev." He reached over to clasp Kev's forearm with his hand, brotherly warmth in that action.

* * *

Enjoy, read and review...

next chapter tomorrow...


	46. Beginning Again arc - Memories

**Beginning Again...**

**Memories**

Once again Chopper was alone in the barracks. Kev had moved back with Sergeant Zeer's squad; with Marker and Kru. But Kev joined him at mess occasionally; usually followed – reluctantly – by Marker. The first time Kev had walked up to Chopper's table, mess tray in hand with Marker and Kru in tow, Kru had stopped abruptly as he noticed where Kev was headed and glanced around. He had his pick of empty tables, but he was looking for a reason – for someone to sit with – to avoid sitting with Chopper. He chose a table by the wall; between Chopper's table and the drink station where he might intercept Kev or Marker on the way for caf.

Chopper wasn't very social but, recognizing that Kev had plans of friendship, he set aside the data pad and joined the conversation. Though he mostly listened, he was attentive to the conversation. Kev had been telling Marker about the sabacc game with Ash, about getting hugged, about chocolates and a room so ornate the foot stool was more pillow than a trooper's bed issue. Marker had looked unbelieving at Chopper for confirmation of the story – a reaction rather than a thought out move. He'd frozen, staring at Chopper even as the words escaped his lips.

"That's a Corellian story, Kev…" Marker's words died.

Chopper had lifted the caf to his lips and taken a swallow before answering. "Yes, Marker. The furnishings were ornate; Fives claimed the pillow footstool and we all had chocolates. Kev got a hug." He had shrugged. "But I think it's only because he cheated."

"Chopper," exclaimed Kev, surprised and shocked.

Marker's face got tense and he put his hand on Kev's shoulder; letting Kev know he'd back him for one-on-one. Sergeant Zeer had told them to put challenge out of their minds, to think rather than react to mere words and gestures, but to accuse a brother of cheating … even the sergeant would have to agree this required one-on-one.

"How'd you know?" Kev continued with astonishment on his face.

Marker turned his face in shock toward his brother. Accusing a brother of cheating was definitely cause for challenge; admitting to cheating…. Marker had never heard of such a thing, though there were some guys you just didn't play against.

"Seemed she won every hand you dealt." Chopper finished his caf in a long swallow.

Kev blushed softly with an abashed grin and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I did get a hug out of it." He turned back to Marker. "In the body glove, no armor. And she was beautiful, Marker. Green eyes. Green like..." Kev was at a loss for words for a moment then he shrugged. "Beautiful green." He grinned again. "And soft in all the right places."

Chopper excused himself then, as Kev continued speaking of that night answering Marker's questions. He felt Kru's eyes on him until the door shut behind him; knowing that as soon as he was quit of the mess, Kru would join Kev and Marker.

As much as he might miss Echo and Fives, even Kev at times; Chopper liked being alone again in the barracks. It gave him the freedom to turn off the lights, transfer Senator Chuchi's image from his helmet to the holocomm. It gave him the freedom to move to the bunk closest to the terminal and fall asleep with her image smiling at him.

Kev joined Chopper occasionally, Marker usually accompanying him. Once, when the mess had been crowded, Marker had asked if he could sit with Chopper. He'd stood, waiting for an answer rather than immediately sitting down as was more common in crowded circumstances.

Chopper nodded. "But I won't be in a talkative mood. I've got some new thoughts on IG-100s that I'm researching."

"Magnas?" Marker's eyes widened with interest as he sat down his tray. It was known that Chopper presented the droid research for the command group and from there it went to the entire army.

Chopper nodded. "Duranium plated, heuristically programmed, humanoid anatomy. They work together, usually in pairs." Absently, he flipped the datapad so Marker could see the vid image. He'd done so often enough with Fives and Echo; they didn't know droids like he did, but they had questions that often led him into unexplored pathways. Even Kev, once or twice, had made interesting comments.

"_Kriff_, Chopper," Marker jerked and his eyes moved to the helmet settings in the lower corner for the archiving information: trooper's designation, time verification, magnetic direction, planetary codes, latitude, longitude, filters – polarizing. "What's the magnification on that?" He gulped as he saw the null zoom.

"No magnification," said Chopper absently; it had been when Jedi General Hal… no, he had permission to call her Kalinda… if not in public military settings, then certainly in his mind. it had been when Kalinda had put up some invisibility shield through the Force . Was the ocular-metal interface a possible weakness? What had her shield hidden - visible light? Did it go into infrared and unltraviolet wavelengths? The magnas' vision certainly did. Why had the magnaguards not seen them? Perhaps the joint mechanics - with that fluid movement? He came back to being invisible to the IG-100 droids and wondered if he could ask Commander Tano about this invisibility considering it was a use of the Force. Could she or General Skywalker make such a shield? It had seemed like waves of heat and he could see the magnas but they hadn't been able to see him or the general. Maybe it was like the Force push except … formed or manipulated into a shape. Maybe he could ask the next time Shadow Squad came in for supplies. If Skywalker or Tano could learn this….

Chopper's mind whirled in a variety of directions. He missed Marker's look of awe as the trooper bent his face to his tray of food and silently ate.

* * *

Chopper was stretched out on the bunk, in half armor, with the harmonica in his hand. He didn't think he was good at it, but he was getting better. It was soothing to play and made some interesting noises. He liked experimenting; trying to make the music sound like something he'd heard. He thought he'd made an acceptable song of a trooper dying on the field; he could hear with both his memory and his ears the lonely call of a man who knew he was he was the last of his brothers.

A momentarily wave of sadness came over him and he set the harmonica aside to touch the hollow by his bed.

He missed his brothers from Kamino, but he had new brothers now. Fives and Echo, Kev, Coric, Caber, Tank, Crest and the rest of Shadow Squad. After a thoughtful moment, he counted Captain Rex as well. Chopper touched his fingers, as though counting them. Then he switched hands. Commander Tano, Ash, General Halcyon and Senator Chuchi - his lady. Slowly he added Senator Amidala. He had met her and she had acknowledged his presence each time with a friendly smile.

Chopper thought of his lady often, seeing her image nightly. He hadn't had a nightmare since he'd set up the terminal with her image. He thought often of Fives and Echo. They were doing well in ARC training; if they had failed any part they would have returned to the 501st. Not in shame either; there was no shame in failing ARC training.

Sometimes he remembered words Fives had spoken to him one night. "She meant it, Chopper."

_He'd been relaxing in his bunk, thinking of that kiss and how he'd never do anything more wonderful in the rest of his life than that kiss. After all, she was a senator and he only a clone. But she had kissed him, had welcomed his flirtations – as cautious and hesitant as they'd been. Even more, she had said she loved him, had offered her home to him. Not that he'd ever see her again except maybe by accident, but she had flirted. She had hugged him. She had kissed him. She had declared her love and offered her home. _

_She couldn't have meant it; he was just a clone. One of two million; and a damaged one at that._

_He'd been kissed before, Ash had kissed him twice at the sabacc game and General Kalinda Halcyon had, Jedi-quick, pressed a kiss against the scars on his cheek. He wondered if he should count the Shili woman on Zygerria even though it had been on his helmet and decided to count her kiss as well. But Riyo Chuchi had kissed him on his lips. Far more importantly, he had kissed her back._

_Chopper remembered the shape and tilt of her eyes, the smile as she flirted. Her hair was a dusky lilac color and long; she hadn't been wearing her headdress the last time he'd seen her on the Resilient and her hair had been long and flowing down her shoulders. She hadn't been wearing the warm winter gear either. He wished he hadn't been wearing armor; he would have liked to feel her warmth against his body._

_Chopper became aware of Fives studying him closely, watching him. He turned his head slightly to catch Fives eyes._

_Fives sighed softly. "She meant it, you know. Everything she said."_

_Chopper frowned. "She may have meant it when she said it; but most civilians aren't known for promises." Chopper turned to his side, his head against his hand, social for once and willing to talk. "I don't think there are too many clones who have been offered half as much. I'm honored._ _What she gave – both the kiss and her words - are gifts that I will always remember."_

"_Then what will you do the next time you're on Coruscant?" Fives asked._

"_There's no battle on Coruscant; not my place." Chopper answered absently, his mind on blue skin and golden eyes. _

"_The general goes often enough and usually takes Rex and a squad." Fives continued. "Once they're on Coruscant, Skywalker heads off to the Jedi Temple or the Senate building and the squad gets hosted by the Guards or lodged in the Senate building like we were before."_

_Trust Fives to know something like that. Chopper was silent. Just the thought of seeing her again made his breath catch in his throat._

"_You could visit her, Chopper." Fives' voice was almost a whisper in the darkness. "And what would you do, Chopper?" Fives voice was sad. "I had to tell you to kiss her back, Chopper, what would you do if you and she were alone?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing beyond flirt. I… I'm …"_

"_I know, Chopper." Fives spoke kindly. "You have scars."_

"_Women don't like scars, Fives." Chopper repeated words he'd been told so frequently. "And I've got scars all over my body, Fives. Everywhere. So there can be nothing more than flirting between me and the senator." He paused. "Scars don't scare all women, but..."_

"_Chopper, I don't think Senator Chuchi would see your scars." He gave a gentle laugh as he moved to sit on the foot of Chopper's bunk. "I don't, not anymore. Captain Rex doesn't and neither does Echo. Coric only sees them when he's in medic mode of assess and diagnose. The commander doesn't see them, neither does the general. Even some of the men who don't particularly like you don't see your scars. Kix, for one, Sergeant Kano for another." He paused and touched Chopper on his foot, on unblemished skin. "Ash didn't see them either."_

_Chopper was silent then he sighed. "Her fingers would feel them." He turned his back, his hand touching the solid wall beside his bunk, his fingers running lightly over the hollow space._

"_Touch is a delight, Chopper." Fives said as he moved back to his bunk. "Echo and I are leaving soon. Talk to me before then."_

_Chopper recognized the offer for the gift it was intended, but he only made a grunt. There couldn't be anything between him and his lady; between him and anyone._

_It was sometime later when Chopper's voice came softly in the darkness. "Fives?" He didn't think Fives would laugh or make any comment for his questions. He often wondered what Fives had learned on Zeltros and would be willing to teach him._

"_Yes, Chopper?" It was dark enough, the lights off, and Fives' voice so much like his own that it seemed like he was speaking to himself._

"_Please tell me. In case…" He couldn't say anything more, but the disembodied voice began speaking._

"_Yes, Chopper, you have scars but they're just part of you. They aren't in command of you. Your lady Riyo will touch them; she will memorize them, Chopper. She will memorize them the same way you will memorize her. The same way that Ziaresth of Zeltros memorized me. Everyone has a different taste, a different smell, a different touch and texture. My Dearest told me she could shut her eyes and remember each and every lover she'd ever had. She told me she would remember me – the way I felt and laughed and kissed – until the day she died. That's a fitting memorial for anyone."_

_Chopper listened to some of Fives' Zeltros stories; stories he realized Fives hadn't shared with anyone except Echo._

Chopper set the harmonica aside and pulled out the datapad. He was studying the vids he'd made of the IG-100s; their oculars staring at him, when he sat straight.

He needed to talk to two people. First the captain, so he couldn't change his mind, then the commander because that would take the longer.

He was out the door and three quarters the way to Rex's office when he suddenly realized that it was the captain's off hours. Chopper sighed; there was a downside to working the night shift. He returned to his barracks and left a comm message for the captain.

"Captain Rex, sir, Chopper. The next time General Skywalker goes to Coruscant and you need a trooper, I'd like to volunteer."

He reached into his locker for his harmonica when his fingers found another bit of metal. Slowly he withdrew the droid fingers he had collected on Christophsis. He observed them, holding them. They clacked together. They were just droid fingers, nothing special. He set them down and moved back to the computer console. He thought a moment, tilting his head. Sometimes Coric, as second in command, ran through the captain's messages – taking some of the work if Rex was busy. Coric probably knew about the droid fingers; but Captain Rex had been adamant. _You don't show it to anyone…_ Chopper hadn't and he wouldn't start now by even referring to the necklace. His words in his head he flicked on the message comm. "Captain Rex, Chopper again. I also have something I no longer need. I will be returning them to you as ordered."

He sent a message to Commander Tano. He had chosen his words with far more care. He didn't wish to see her as commander, nor as Jedi. "_Vodal'ika_, little sister." Chopper nodded to himself. She'd know _vod_, 'brother' and _'ika_, 'little or younger', from being around the troopers. She'd easily guess _dalyc_ for female. "I have something which I would like to discuss with you." He paused. "It's about male and female relationships and I need your input on this."

There was no turning back now. He'd set up the possibility of seeing Senator Riyo Chuchi again.

_She won't like your scars, Chopper old boy_. Slick's voice echoed in his head. Chopper couldn't disagree. If he was lucky she'd refuse to see him, refuse to acknowledge they'd ever met. If he was lucky she'd pretend not to remember him and he could come back to the barracks and dream of what _might_ have been if he hadn't been who and what he was.

He was only a scarred clone after all.

* * *

General Kalinda Halcyon and Chopper's harmonica are courtesy of Laloga's story "Better" and if you haven't read it yet... what are you waiting for?


	47. Beginning Again arc II - Love & Attachme

**Beginning Again arc II**

**Discussion I - Love**

Chopper was sitting at his table, his hands nervously turning a mug of caf. There wasn't anyone else in the mess at the moment. The commander smiled at him as she came to the table with Jedi-light steps. Chopper was beginning to recognize that Force-enhanced step; light as though the Jedi was preparing to walk into the sky.

The commander smiled again as she saw he had already set her tea to steep. She breathed in the delicious scent as she sat across from him. He knew she liked to spend a few moments simply enjoying her tea and relaxing, so he didn't start asking his questions yet.

"Thank you, Chopper." Her slender fingers slid around the mug. "You always have the tea perfect for me."

"I know you don't like waiting for it, commander."

"Are you saying I'm impatient?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course not, commander." He straightened on the hard bench. "Eager, restive, transient. Perhaps even precipitate and, occasionally, fretful and fidgety. But impatient? Never."

She giggled, enjoying his deadpan delivery. The corner of his lips twisted up.

"It is always my pleasure, commander, to have your tea ready when I know you're coming to talk to me." His lips twisted for a moment, trying to explain what he meant. "I do not count it my duty as your second; I count it my privilege as your friend."

She blushed softly and bent her head to her tea. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves. Slowly she reached out to touch his hand.

Chopper shrugged and spread his fingers flat on the table, moving them closer for her inspection. "Didn't seem worth wearing the gloves all the time anymore."

"I'm glad, Chopper." Her voice was soft and he knew it was because he was _better_; because he was not afraid of his own scars anymore. He frowned; sometimes but not too often. She ran her fingers lightly over his knuckles then gave a nod.

"You've got good, strong hands." She pulled her own hands back to cup the tea.

Chopper raised one hand, looking at it, turning it and making a fist. He could see the strength she referred to as well as dexterity and grace. They were good, strong hands; they had pulled troopers out of a gunship for those scars, they had shuffled and dealt cards in comraderie, they had carried the wounded to the medic or to safety, they had taught a Togrutan woman how to fire a blaster and defend herself. He nodded as well, setting his hands around his own mug of caf.

"Would my scars scare away a woman?" he asked. "For sex?"

The commander sputtered and turned more red-orange than he thought possible. He was sure his own ears were bright red as well and he bent his head staring at his now-empty mug.

"I want to make love to a woman and," he sucked his lower lip in-between his teeth then let loose a breath. "I don't know how."

Her eyes went wide and she carefully set her own mug on the table. "Wouldn't Coric be better to ask?"

Chopper reached and covered her hand with his. "Not the mechanics, commander," he clarified swiftly. "I understand the mechanics."

The breath whooshed out of her thankfully and through his nervousness, Chopper gave a soft chuckle at her reaction and wondered if he should ask the general. He shook his head mentally; not the general. The general left a man alone; it was the commander who visited the men in medical or made jokes to keep their spirits up. It was the commander who connected emotionally and that was what he needed to know and understand.

"But what to say, what to do before the…," he glanced down, suddenly no less embarrassed. "before the mechanics."

"Foreplay?" She asked, her head tilted and her own lower lip caught between her teeth.

He frowned, his forehead lines and scars wrinkling together. "Maybe," he said slowly. "Though I have spoken with Fives about that. I think maybe even before that?"

"Do you have a specific woman in mind?" Her voice was exasperated and Chopper brought his shoulders square as if it were the general on the other side of the table, grilling him about a mission.

"Sir, yes, sir." His voice was crisp and there was confused anger in his eyes, one honey-brown the other an odd yellow shade.

Ahsoka bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Chopper. I shouldn't have implied what I just did."

He bowed his head in thought for a moment then relaxed and put his hands back on the table. Her fingers came near his and, again, he reached the distance to touch her hand. "Understood, commander, this is one of those times we need to remember how different we are." He paused and wondered how much to tell her about his lady. "It's not as if I've known her long or seen her often, but I want to know how to go further before I get the chance to see my lady again." He paused, his face solemn. "If I do get the chance again."

"There's no substitute for spending time with her." Ahsoka nodded as she sighed. "Just talking or being in each other's company. Touching her; not sexually mind you, just…" She gently rubbed his scarred knuckles with her fingers.

Chopper shook his head. "I don't have a lot of time; not to spend with her, maybe not even that much time to live being a trooper and a clone."

"I know." Ahsoka stood and moved to his side of the table, sitting next to him, half turned to press her forehead against his arm. He saw the glint of tears and moved his arm from being her support to gently circling her shoulders. She slid closer, the side of her face against his chest, against his scars where his heart beat steady and strong.

_Ah, vodal'ika, you cry for all of us, not just for the captain._

"You have to be vulnerable," it was a muffled sentence. "You have to show her all of you, not just the physical. You have to let her know that sometimes you're afraid or angry or… impatient."

Chopper's hand stroked her back reassuringly. "Thank you, _vodal'ika_."

"But you have to watch out, Chopper." She leaned back, merely sitting against him and no longer crying against his heart.

He had found that oddly endearing. "What for, commander?"

"You might fall irrevocably in love with her," she touched his chest with a finger, right where a deep scar was embedded in his skin under the GAR uniform shirt. "And that leaves scars, Chopper."

The commander was staring at him, but her blue eyes were focused somewhere else. "Love, that kind of love, bends people. Like the way a plant grows toward sunlight."

Chopper contemplated her for a moment; letting her eyes come back to focus on him. She had given him what she knew and it had been more than sufficient. When the commander went to battle in front of her men, she went with no hesitation, full-out. She gave everything she had and expected no less from them, so deep was her love. It was why she visited them in the medical unit, in the mess. It was why she knew them individually, their names and designations, their specialties, their needs. They were her men and she loved them.

"Commander, can they take the Force away from you?" Chopper asked.

She shook her head. "The Force is omnipresent; it is within me to be aware of it. Like anyone who pays attention can feel the air they breathe."

"Then why is it a concern," he asked. "They can only take away your…" He flared his fingers. "Your title, your designation as Jedi."

"They are warning me, Chopper, not of what they will do or take away; but of what will happen if I let the emotions hold sway. The mind must be disciplined to direct the Force in balance."

He snorted. "That's a perfection I don't think many people, even Jedi, can maintain forever."

"I don't have to maintain it forever, Chopper. Just until …" She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down, her fingers, pale orange, pressed against the bench they sat on..

Chopper knew how long she had to wait. She'd love Rex with that fierce intensity until the moment she died.

He reached his hand out to take hers, offering it as Riyo had offered her hand to him in the LAAT, offering it to share her sorrow.

* * *

**Discussiont II - Attachment**

Ahsoka was glad Rex was sitting at his desk when she entered his office. He pushed the data pad aside as she sat facing him, the desk an obstacle between them. She watched him and he, in turned, watched her.

"Commander," he gave a nod and started to stand.

She gestured her hand palm down, her fingertips moving in a small flutter. "Unofficial, don't stand, Rex." she said but had taken the chair most often used by the troopers, across from the desk.

Ahsoka didn't think she'd ever get tired of his face, of his expressions, of the very nature of him. She knew he felt the same way; endlessly fascinated with her face, her expressions, how often he wanted to reach out and touch her face.

_He had, once, on the battlefield. Observing her through the visor of his helmet, he had removed his hand armor – the circular lame of his gauntlet and his glove – then slowly reached up and, with a warm fingertip, rubbed something off her cheek close to the narrow of her nose. A bit of dust, perhaps even a drop of blood – there had been hard in-fighting and she had worked to protect those men who'd fallen._

"_Inappropriate, commander," he had said in a voice husky with exertion and the pain of his own wounds. _

_Only then had she realized it was a small line of tears._

"Chopper suggested I talk with you." Ahsoka said, setting the memory aside; someplace special in her mind where she kept all her memories of Rex for when she was old or alone, she could bring them out to warm her heart. "He said you and I are friends and perhaps we should be brothers by choice." She laughed, bringing her feet to the edge of the chair. "Not that I'm a trooper, but I understand the relationship. I see it and can feel the bonds of affection between those men with brothers and he's right. Since the ice cave, there is that kind of bond between Chopper and me. I'm glad the Council didn't send me away from the 501st." She paused, her face tight then relaxed. "It was fun, the last few days in the Temple, when I knew I was coming back but I'm glad to be back." She ducked her head, blushing. "Anyway, Chopper and I talked for ages last night. He explained so much about troopers to me, things I hadn't known. Did you know that all troopers have absolute pitch?"

Rex simply looked at her with a smile twitching the corners of his lips. "I believe I was aware of that fact."

Ahsoka laughed again. Of course he knew. "I talked about Jedi and attachments and being commander. My contribution to the conversation very likely bored him."

"Not Chopper," Rex relaxed, letting his smile come out of hiding. _Nor me,_ he thought. _I could listen to you forever_. "I'm glad, commander. It seems that Chopper has come a long way since being with the traitor. But why did he suggest you speak with me?"

Ahsoka felt his longing, nameless to both of them, and wanted to hold him away from this war. "Chopper told me that brothers by choice are almost always troopers who grew up together, who belong to the same unit. Because I was civilian and female," she chuckled softly at that, "and Jedi then I would probably want more and different 'siblings' by choice."

Rex watched her, his face suddenly passive, emotionless. "Did he… Again, why me?"

Ahsoka sighed, unwinding her arms from around her knees and leaning forward. "Chopper thought that we, you and I, would be good brothers by choice. He said he could see how close we were, how well we worked together, how much we took care of each other and our men. With his eyes opened to different options, he saw the possibility in you and me." She stood, running her fingers along the desk's surface. Her fingers touched some medals he kept on display there. "Pragmatically, he said that you were nearly equal rank with me and could be where he couldn't." She smiled absently, fingertips caressing the ribbon of the medal he'd received after Christophsis, straightening an imaginary crease. "Chopper's exact words were 'he can watch over you when I can't'.

Rex clenched his fists to keep from reaching out to gather her fingers into his hand. He held his emotions, his wants, in check. "And you? What do you say, Ahsoka? Are you inviting me to be your brother by choice?" He'd accept that. He'd revel in it.

Softly she shook her head. Her fingers' travel had brought her to his side of the desk. "I can't, Rex."

His hopes dashed, he nodded, his fists unclenching. He was still her captain. That would have to be enough.

"You would be more than a brother," she whispered, barely choking out the words, looking up into his face with stricken eyes. Her palms came up to his face. "You're the attachment the Jedi council warns against. With you, I can see very clearly why the council warns against attachment. If I could, I would give you anything."

"I wouldn't ask that, Ahsoka." Rex said softly, looking into her eyes, memorizing the feel of her warm fingertips against his skin. "I was with Chopper when the Council interviewed him. I wouldn't hinder you; wouldn't lead you to the dark side, wouldn't ask you use the Force for me."

"No," she murmured softly. "I don't think a Jedi can be _led_ to the dark side, I think it has to be…" She made a gesture with her hands, as if picking up something. "Embraced. Entered with full cognizance of what is happening." She took a step back, her hands clenched as it she were a small child trying to remind herself not to grab something. "You're like light, Rex. You would not lead me to the dark side. But the problem with light is that it can be blinding." She raised her hand and looked at her palms with a frown. "This thing, this emotion, that _could_ be between us, Rex," she looked into his eyes. There were tears in hers and he wanted to hold her, keep her safe. He shut his eyes, but her voice held the tears also.

"It would blind me and I'd never see myself falling into the dark side."

That was more than enough. Wordlessly, he stood. Carefully, his arms went around her shoulders and he gently hugged her to him, bent his head until his cheek was against the warmth of her lekku. He understood her words; he'd thought of it often himself. Who would he choose if it came down to her or Torrent Company?

She knew it was good-bye though neither of them was leaving.

* * *

My using 'vodal'ika'... While Mando'a is a gender-neutral, contextual language; there are times when it's a good idea to define whether someone is male or female. such as in the Mando'a saying: _Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya._ - "Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger with _jagyc'ade_ as son specified from _dalyc'ade_ or daughter.

The word _vod'ika_ refers to any brother, sister or good friend; while _dalyc_ is an adjective for 'female'. Seeing as Chopper considers Ahsoka as his little sister, I felt the _dalyc_ was good to add to distinguish her from a sea of brothers. Putting_ vod_, _dalyc_ and _ika_ together gave me _vodal'ika_. So it is made up by me based on my understanding of Mando'a per Wikipedia.

Oh yes, don't forget to read, enjoy and review. Next chapter - tomorrow.


	48. Beginnning Again arc III - Coruscant

**Beginning Again arc III**

**Return to Coruscant**

They'd taken the _Twilight_; General Skywalker, Commander Tano, Captain Rex, Chopper and Squad leader Jesse's squad. Squad leader Jesse and his men were fidgeting with suppressed excitement; Hardcase occasionally standing up to walk the floor of the small ship. "Coruscant," he'd whisper and Chopper could hear the wonder and excitement in his voice.

The commander stayed mostly in the cockpit with the general during the flight as was usual, but when she did come back to the hold, she restricted her talking with the captain to business only. The captain restricted his to direct answers. It wasn't odd enough to really be noticed by the troopers, but Chopper noticed a lack of … something… between them. The commander sat with Jesse, asking questions of his squad, laughing with pleasure and promising Jesse he could have night duty so he could watch the lights of the city. Then she came to sit quietly next to Chopper and he turned softly for her to lean against him if she wished.

This time they were put in a large set of apartments in the Senate Building; more ostentatious luxury mixed with very little trooper austerity. The general, commander and Captain Rex each had their own rooms with adjoining refreshers. The remaining troopers had four rooms and three 'freshers for the seven of them. They were inspecting their rooms, laughing at the luxury and waste of space.

"You could fit our barracks from the _Resolute_ in this room and still have space for a starfighter," Hardcase was laughing when they all heard an unusual sound from the commander.

Immediately they were troopers, rushing to assist, Chopper in the rear only because he had chosen the furthest room, tucked behind a kitchen with its own shower.

The commander squealed again in delight at the size of her bath though the troopers, drawn by her laughter, didn't know what to make of the enormous bowl of smooth, pink stone.

"Too small to do laps in," remarked Conjure.

Slack rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Wasteful of water."

"And slow," commented Hardcase as he holstered his blaster.

"What do you mean?" asked the commander, tilting her head back to see the entire contingent of armored men, including Captain Rex, crowded at the door to her refreshing room.

Hardcase gestured with his hand. "Fill it up. Wash, empty then fill it again to rinse." He shook his head. "Wasteful of water and time."

"It's for a _bath_, gentlemen." Ahsoka huffed. "A nice, long, hot, relaxing, bubbly soak after a busy day."

"Heat is good for sore muscles," admitted Jesse.

"Bubbly?" asked Hardcase in a puzzled voice.

Captain Rex tapped Chopper on the arm and gestured him to follow. They left the men and the commander debating baths versus showers to enter the stately room that Rex had claimed. There was a large wooden desk and Rex took the chair behind it as if it was _his_ desk in _his_ office on the _Resolute_.

"Sir," Chopper stood in parade rest in front of the desk.

"Do you have plans, Chopper, while you're here on Coruscant?"

Chopper hesitated. He didn't want to mention his tentative plans to seek out his lady Riyo, but neither did he want to blindside the captain. He nodded slowly. "When I'm not otherwise needed, I'd like to spend some time with Sketch. I'd also like to," he spread his hands out, "explore Coruscant a bit if that's allowed. Perhaps a run to the port to see if Pilot Ashwaeen is making a delivery? If so, maybe introduce her to Sketch and spend some time with her as well. Perhaps see if I can be of assistance in some way to Senators Amidala or Chuchi, even if it's just practicing conversation." There. Subtle but sufficient if the captain saw him with Riyo.

Rex nodded. "You'll be commander's second while you're here, of course. There's some function Senator Amidala is hosting which the general, the commander, Squad leader Jesse and I will attend. Perhaps you can assist in some way, but you'll need to be at hand to second the commander. Check with Ahsoka," Rex smiled at some memory, "she likes getting ready for these things but it's like planning a major assault. Senator Amidala insists she not wear her padawan clothing and sends over…" He waved his hands helplessly in front of him. "Beautiful things for her to wear."

His voice had turned wistful and the captain looked out the window remembering something that could no longer be.

Chopper sucked in his lower lip, his jaw grinding in indecision.

"Rex," he spoke softly, with no rank to the captain's name, and didn't look into the captain's face because he would have choked into silence if he'd seen anger. "I've noticed a difference between you and the commander in the last couple of days and…" Chopper shrugged. "Are you ok?"

There was silence in the room and Chopper studied the pattern woven into the rug, a series of curved lines intersecting in elongated paralelagons.

"As your superior officer I should tell you it's not your concern." Rex's face was stern, angry for a moment, then his face fell and he looked down at the grain of the wooden desk. "Thank you, Chopper. We've … made decisions. That's all."

Chopper nodded though there were no words he could think of to say.

Chopper and Hardcase took a walk through the apartment complex, routinely assessing escapes and weaknesses. There weren't many. Speaking with the troopers at the lobby desk, he found that all senate personnel kept public calendars and asked for the data to be available for their helmet downloads.

In the privacy of his room off the kitchen, Chopper looked up Senator Chuchi's schedule. She wasn't due back to Coruscant for another day and, according to the Senate schedule, had various engagements over the next tenday introducing the new Chairman Papanoida of Pantora to various senators and committees. Chopper sighed. He probably wouldn't see her, but he studied her schedule seeing possibilities where he _might_ see her. He realized she was going to Senator Amidala's engagement and sighed even deeper knowing she would be so close. He considered binding Jesse to a bunk, just temporarily, and going in his place but decided no one would approve.

After a good sleep, Chopper had gone for a pre-dawn run; Coruscant was as quiet as it ever got. He'd finished his stretching, a few katas and was now sitting on one of the benches outside the Senate Apartments watching the white paleness of incipit day stretch over the buildings.

A woman was coming toward him… toward the door rather… with a large plant of looping leaves and flowers in her arms towering over her. She was muttering under her voice and Chopper grinned as he heard imprecations in that familiar tone. He stood and walked toward her.

"Senator Amidala," he said. "Would you like me to kill something for you?"

"Oh, Captain Rex… could you just take this plant…"

Chopper had the unwieldy plant in his arms immediately and she dusted her hands against her worn pants and pushed her braid back from over her shoulder then glanced into his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Chopper, isn't it? I didn't mean to mistake you for Captain Rex."

"No insult taken, senator." Though his expression didn't change, Chopper smiled inwardly. She remembered his name, he'd been right to count her as a friend. "Being mistaken for Captain Rex could be considered a high point in any trooper's day." He gave a soft smile, ducked his head and moved beside her so the marred side of his face was away from her view. He knew it wasn't necessary, she was from Naboo, but he did it as a courtesy. "Now, did I hear you make threatening noises?"

"I'm considering your offer. It's very generous but sadly," she sighed. "A bit much simply because he refused delivery after promising he would." She looked him up and down and Chopper blushed just a bit. "I see you've already been on a run, could I convince you to carry this plant up to my apartments?"

"Of course, senator." He looked at the plant in his arms, a circle of bright green leaves at its base in a round bowl of rocks, the plant nearly the height of the senator, covered with hundreds of looped flowers roughly the size of his thumb. "What is it?"

"A delicacy from Naboo, kalijpo blossom berries." She moved into the Senate Apartments, the two troopers at the lobby desk eyeing the moving plant carefully until they saw him behind it.

"Delicacy? They're edible?" Chopper asked as he strode along beside her, easily keeping up even loaded with the plant. It wasn't heavy, merely clumsy and unwieldy, the main weight of the plant in the stabilizing stones and the heavy, swaying blossoms shifting with his every step.

"I'll show you when we're upstairs." She made a nod at the trooper at the lobby desk, keeping track of visitors. "He's my guest," Senator Amidala spoke even as Chopper gave his designation. He looked at her as they entered the lift.

"We've been quartered in some apartment on the same floor as yours," he explained.

"Oh," she seemed surprised. Chopper supposed she might be, might assume they'd garrison with Coruscant Guards.

"I wish I'd known."

"Why, senator?" Chopper asked.

"I would have invited you."

He wondered if she meant you singular as in Chopper or you plural as in the entire squad but decided it didn't matter. "You'll have Captain Rex and Squad leader Jesse. They're adequately representative of the GAR."

"True, but this isn't an enjoyable event," she explained as she guided him toward the kitchen where she wanted the plant. "Careful, there's a step down here." She took his elbow to help guide him. "It's business and…" she gestured, her shoulders coming up in a shrug he saw as he set the plant on a table in what was obviously the kitchen.

"And you have to keep your guard up? Could always use a few more allies?" He finished for her in a question.

"Exactly." Her fingers removed some of the blossoms which had fallen from the plant into the bowl. She handed him several, about half, then sat at one of the counter chairs gesturing him to the other. "Have you ever had kalijpo fruit?"

"No ma'am." Chopper inspected the blossoms in the palm of his big hand. Each blossom was composed of a petal slightly longer than his fingers, thinner as well and held in a thumb-sized loop by a bit of stem holding both ends. The petals were a waxy near-white, translucent at the edges in the light of the morning sun. Opposite the stem, on the inner side of the loop at the widest part of the blossom, was a reddish bulge.

"The inner berry is the delicious part. Although you can steam the blossoms until the wax melts off..." She held a pale blossom with the stem between two fingers and set the index finger of her opposite hand on top of the loop. "A purist knows the berries are best fresh and uncooked." She pressed down slightly on the loop then, with a quick twist, she turned her finger underhand and the loop twisted inside out with a small popping noise.

Chopper could see a single berry peeping up between the edges of the blossom loop. She pulled down a little on the stem edge of the loop, bringing the berry into further prominence and slipped it into her mouth.

Chopper looked down to the three blossoms in his hand. He set two on the counter and, with the stem between his fingers, tried to duplicate her gesture. His blossom turned inside out, but there was no 'pop' and the berry remained hidden under its waxy coat.

Senator Amidala chuckled as she reached for her second blossom and, with an expert twist, revealed and ate the berry. She raised an eyebrow at Chopper.

It took him a moment, but he suddenly realized she was flirting with him. Not serious flirting like she did with the general, he realized, but friendly flirting; similar to the commander, similar to Ash flirting with everyone at the sabacc game, playful flirting between friends.

Chopper gave her a small smile, hoping he was right. "You do realize I am a ferocious clone trooper and not to be defeated by a mere flower." He twisted the loop again but the berry remained stubbornly encased. He heard the 'pop' of her last blossom and looked up. She was chewing her last berry with a satisfied smirk.

He sighed and held the flower out to her. "But I know when to call in the heavy artillery." She laughed and stood, coming to his side.

Chopper thought she meant to show him by taking one of his two remaining blossoms and demonstrating again. Instead she put her slender hand on top of his scarred, hard, rough fingers and, guiding his hand, flipped the blossom loop inside out. He heard the characteristic 'pop', her satisfied voice, "Like that", but all he could do was stare at the berry, seeing only her pale, small hands on his scars.

"Are you ok, Chopper?" She looked at him strangely, as though she was worried about him.

"Yes sir. Ma'am." He replied abruptly, as if on autopilot. He knew the Naboo didn't mind scars, that there were other things more important than scars, but still…

"Didn't they bother you?" His voice was quiet and low.

"What?" Her reply was genuine bewilderment, her lips slightly stained with the juice from the berries she'd eaten.

"My… my scars." He was torn between wanting to shove his hands behind his back and holding them out for her inspection. He settled on bringing the berry to his lips and scraping it into his mouth like she had done then setting the waxy petal on the counter. The berry was sweet with an undercurrent of tartness and a chewy texture.

Senator Amidala tilted her head slightly, the braid swinging over her shoulder. "In a way they do and in a way they don't."

He frowned, turning his attention to the next looped blossom. Her fingers had done a good job guiding his and he flipped the blossom correctly, hearing the loosening berry pop from the waxy blossom.

"You're a trooper, Chopper. On the battlefield front. It is not surprising to find scars on a fighting man."

His head jerked up in surprise. She'd referred to him as 'man' not 'clone'. She wasn't paying attention to him; rather she was staring at the popped blossoms in her hand as she continued speaking. "But they remind me that there has to be fighting. They remind me that you are conscripted soldiers with no freedom to choose and that does bother me. They remind me that there is a war going on and that…" She looked at him with pain in her eyes. "That makes me angry and sad and frightened. And just a little bit crazy at times." She reached her finger to touch one of the waxy blossoms; without the berry inside, the petal simply collapsed in her palm.

He didn't know what to say, so he retreated into old habit and simply made a noise of acknowledgement in his throat. He held up the last blossom in front of him. "They're good," he said as he popped the last berry from its waxy coat. With a shy smile he handed her the inside-out loop with the red drop on it. "Thank you, Senator Amidala." He stood as she took the blossom.

She hadn't noticed the scars on his hands any more than…

His heart felt light. She hadn't noticed them any more than Senator Chuchi had noticed the scars on his face when she had raised her hands to his face and kissed him.

"If I can ever be of assistance to you in any way," he nodded his head. "I will." He tilted his head slightly. "Perhaps tomorrow before your event?"

Senator Amidala smiled. "Thank you, but no. I have another volunteer."

Chopper departed her apartment and the building wondering if her 'volunteer' was General Skywalker.

As the morning light lengthened, Chopper walked to the Coruscant Guards barracks. It was good visiting with Sketch again.

Of all Slick's squad, Sketch was the only one Chopper couldn't consistently beat at sparring; except for Slick, of course. But there was a cost extracted for showing up the sergeant in the gym, so Chopper hadn't tried more than once to show Slick how good he could be. Slick hadn't been interested in how _good_ his troopers could be. Sparring with Sketch took away those memories, replacing them with laughter as first Chopper then Sketch had the upper hand on the mat.

Chopper invited the other trooper for a short, relaxing run to the space port. He checked at the Athualla port office and had the good fortune to catch Pilot Ash preparing for departure. Her face brightened at seeing Chopper. Sketch, standing behind him, seemed amazed that a civilian knew a clone trooper.

"She's the one I got the chocolate from, Sketch," murmured Chopper as they moved toward her. He had given Sketch one of the two chocolates saved from the sabacc game and seen the look of sublime ecstasy on Sketch's face as he slowly let it melt in his mouth.

Ash's gait had become oddly different and her pregnancy had become visibly apparent; helmet-sized apparent. Chopper held out his arm for her and she took it without hesitation.

The planet did not crack open to swallow him up when he bent his head to initiate a kiss on her cheek though Sketch had stared at him in shock. She had laughed softly and kissed him back.

"It's good to see you, Chopper." She turned to Sketch and looked over his face thoughtfully. "I don't know you, but if you're a friend of Chopper's, I'm Ash."

"CT-93-0287, ma'am." Sketch stood at parade rest then gave her a shy grin. "But if you're a friend of Chopper's, you can call me Sketch."

She smiled and took his arm as well then turned back to Chopper. "You've caught me at a bad time, Chopper. I begin a five parsec multi-linked delivery as soon as they bring the remaining paperwork."

"Enough time," he shrugged, "I wanted to introduce you to Sketch. He's with the Coruscant Guards here." Chopper shrugged. "He was with my old squad that included Jester and Gus."

Ash turned to the other trooper. He nodded softly, his golden brown eyes sparkling at the unusual introduction to a civilian.

"How are Jester and Gus?" she asked.

"Jester made sergeant shortly after Naboo," Chopper informed her and she smiled widely. "Gus healed up and decided to take medic's training. Apparently he's pretty good at it. He's now one of the assigned medics of the 41st Elite." He thought a moment and decided she'd like to hear about all the troopers she'd met. "Fives and Echo went for ARC training and Kev is still on the _Resolute_." He smiled. "Captain Rex regrets losing Fives and Echo. He was very pleased at the squad we were turning into."

"If you see them, any of them, let them know I think of them." Her face suddenly became serious. "I hope you all make it through this war, Chopper." She glanced up into Sketch's face. "You too, Sketch." Her face twitched oddly. "Oh, _fierfik_," she muttered, pulling her hands from both men to cover her face.

Sketch and Chopper glanced at each other, confused. Her shoulders were shaking and Chopper, recognizing she was crying, put his arm around her shoulder as he might with Commander Tano.

She wiped her face, now red and blotchy, tears still rolling from her eyes. "I'm sorry, it seems I just burst into tears no matter who I'm talking with or what I'm saying." She snuffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Here we are," she pulled both men into an office, unlocking it with her palm and a code. "At least, it's a little more private than the middle of Coruscant Port."

Sketch tilted his head in question toward a small sink while Chopper half-pulled, half-carried Ash to a chair and Chopper nodded. In a moment Sketch had returned with a coolly damp cloth and Ash held it to her face. After a few final sniffs, Ash looked up to the worried expressions of the two troopers in parade rest at either side of the chair. She giggled softly at their aura of concern and readiness to do whatever necessary.

"I'm alright. It's just pregnancy blues." She gestured toward a small room off the office. "You haven't eaten lunch, have you? I'd enjoy the company even if you have."

"You are all right, aren't you, Ash?" asked Chopper without moving from in front of her. "Your husband is taking proper care of you?"

She nodded and took a cleansing breath. "Yes, Chopper. He's taking care of me. I've always been much better out in space when I'm pregnant; where I don't run into people; where it's just me and the stars."

Chopper nodded, offering her his arm once again to escort her to the small break room. He turned to his brother trooper. "Sketch, have you had civilian food? It has so much more flavor than trooper rations."

Over _chapiz_, flakey little pastries filled with meat or eggs or vegetables, and ale for the troopers, they talked and laughed. Ash had let both men touch her growing belly as she told them how different people and races reacted. Sketch's hands had trembled slightly as she took them and placed them on what she called, appropriately enough to Chopper's eyes, 'Bolo'.

"The Gran," she rolled her eyes. "I can't walk past any Gran, male or female, without them asking for a blessing. No wonder Gran women don't leave the house while they're preg..."

"It moved!" exclaimed Sketch, jerking his hands away as he stared at her wide-eyed with worry. "Was it something I…."

"No, Sketch. It moves a lot." She gave both men an exasperated grin. "Mostly when I'm trying to sleep."

There'd been confusion in the two troopers for an instant, then Chopper chuckled and Sketch grinned.

When Chopper spread his big fingers across her, he noticed her belly was much warmer against his palms than the rest of her. That only brought more questions to Chopper's mind. He would have asked her questions about women and sex and love that he'd thought of since speaking with Fives and the commander, but he was reluctant to mention his lady or his reasons for wanting to know to anyone, even Sketch. Even so, it was a good visit.

"Ash," he had asked after they'd escorted her to her ship with the delivered export papers. Sketch had stepped around her ship to get a different view and he could speak with her privately, quickly. "Should I let Jester know you're pregnant if I see him?" He frowned at the spaceport floor. What did he truly know of male/female relationship; of sexual activity, of women and babies? "I know he'd be interested," he offered the excuse with a mental groan at his own ineptitude. "Seeing as we…" Chopper let the sentence die. Seeing as we what? Seeing as we survived the Malevolence ion cannon together? Seeing as we played sabacc? Seeing as you allowed us to flirt and Jester took you to the river?

"Seeing as we're friends?" Ash asked, her green eyes sparkling.

He nodded.

She had turned to him, her hand on his arm. "Please. Yes, please. Knaps and I…"

But Sketch was returning, smiling and she had quieted. Chopper took his cue from her. Knaps had obviously told her about being a contract commodity, the things forbidden to clones, and her secret wasn't for Sketch to know.

Chopper realized she hadn't_ told_ him anything either. Knaps had told Chopper he was officially terminated so he no longer existed and any suspicions Chopper had were ones he didn't have to share. He nodded and silently promised he'd let Jester know that their friend, Ashwaeen Athualla, was pregnant.

When they returned to the Coruscant Guards barracks, it was mid-afternoon and Sketch invited him to see some new armor he'd painted as well as some of his newer drawings. To Chopper's surprise, there was a quick sketch of his lady Senator Chuchi standing before some of the Coruscant Guard troopers.

"That's Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Chopper." Sketch pointed her out on the flimsi, as if Chopper couldn't distinguish her from all the troopers.

Chopper nodded. "She was with us for the Orto Plutonia battle."

"I know, but didn't know if you'd seen her. Politicians are usually nowhere near the front with the troopers," replied Sketch.

"She was. I was one of her escorts. In the end she made peace." Chopper looked at her face, admiring how Sketch had captured the curve of her cheek, the slenderness of her body.

"She's a favorite with the troopers just now," continued Sketch. "I mean aside from being one of the prettiest senators of the Republic. She came to the barracks a few days after you and the rest of the 501st departed back to the _Resolute_. She didn't give a big speech or bring reporters or vid crews like the politicians usually do," Sketch was explaining as Chopper continued admiring both the drawing and the subject. "She just came to Commander Fox one day and asked if the Guards could spare a few minutes for her. He ordered everyone off-duty up into the mess; she gave a small speech about what happened on Orto Plutonia and thanked us. 'You are not sufficiently appreciated', she said."

Sketch paused and glanced down at his drawing of the senator. "That felt good, Chopper, real good." He shrugged. "She gave us eleven medals and said they'd been returned from Kamino but the troopers' bravery should be known. She asked if the medals could be displayed here. Commander Fox escorted her on a tour of the barracks. She took her time. She talked to us, asked us questions." Sketch pushed the flimsi to the next page. "Genuinely interested in what we were saying," then he turned the drawing where Chopper could see it. It was a close up of the senator as she spoke to some trooper about his armor markings, her fingers reaching to touch the painted portion of his armor and the trooper visibly proud and excited to tell about his armor. Chopper smiled. His lady.

It was night when Chopper returned to the Senate Apartments. General Skywalker was elsewhere, Commander Tano was quietly sleeping on a bed only slightly smaller than a gunship, and Captain Rex was working on his data pad.

Jesse had taken night duty, a habit even in such a protected place as the Senate Apartments, though he was in garrison greys rather than full armor. He was sitting in the curved sill of a window, looking out over the city.

"Chopper, you've got to see this," commented Jesse as Chopper closed the door on an excellent day. "Then get into the kitchen. We got food delivered to us from Senator Amidala."

"See what, Jesse?" Chopper was cautious. Jesse and his squad weren't particularly friendly to Chopper, but neither did they call him 'Three quarter man' or go out of their way to avoid him.

Jesse nodded his chin toward one of the refreshing rooms the troopers had claimed.

Chopper glanced toward it then back toward Jesse who nodded and mimicked opening the door with his hand.

Chopper softly opened the door. A billow of steam pushed against him. Hardcase was stretched out in a white, stone tub surrounded by frothy bubbles his eyes closed and an expression of sublime satisfaction on his face. He'd heard the door open and glanced at Chopper from the corner of his eyes. The tips of his ears turned red then he slowly let himself sink into the bubbles below Chopper's view.

Chopper let only a small chortle escape as he closed the door for Hardcase. His laughter didn't begin until he was in the kitchen.

Conjure and Slack were in the kitchen seated at a small table they'd dragged in from another room. Between them was a tray of sliced meats and breads; various sauces, fruits.

"You missed it, Chopper." Slack had a grin on his face as he gestured at the tray.

"We decided that if you weren't back by 2100…" continued Conjure, "end result is we ate all the best stuff."

"Still looks good, Conjure." Chopper debated only a moment before sitting at an empty chair and rolling some thin-sliced meat around a melon slice and dipping it in a sauce at random. Civilian food was so much tastier than rations and it usually didn't matter how you combined it.

Conjure and Slack left after a talking a bit. Being Chopper, they didn't expect him to contribute very much to the conversation, but he listened and nodded; chuckling with them at their discovery of a 'soaking bath' instead of a simple, cleaning shower.

They left him to finish and put the food away. Chopper sat, relaxing until only Jesse was awake, keeping watch. Finally, Chopper stood, put up the tray of food, turned out the light in the kitchen and moved to his small room.

He flicked on the light in his room and caught his reflection in the shower-door's mirror. Chopper paused. It had been a good day; one of the best in his life. He turned and walked into the small refreshing room. He pulled off the garrison fatigues shirt and looked at his body; not at his scars.

He had broad shoulders, like all the clones. Strong arms. Chopper's eyes narrowed. He was graceful in his strength. Not just his hands as the commander had shown him but everywhere; a trooper in peak condition.

_She won't like your scars_. Slick's voice echoed in his head. _She won't like your scars._

Chopper pulled off the trousers. There were more scars, but his muscles were well-defined. Nor were his scars angry red and new like he seemed to remember them. They'd faded. Now they were mostly silver-pale or white streaks on his skin.

In his mind, Slick shook his head with a sneering grin. _She won't like your scars, Chopper old boy._

Chopper swallowed. It had been a very good day. Neither Ash nor Senator Amidala concerned themselves with his scars. It seemed that he was the most concerned about hiding his scars. He was the one most concerned about exposing something that others accepted with no hesitation.

_Maybe she'll like me, _Chopper replied.

Slick laughed. But it was a small laugh, with a desperate, hollow sound to it.

* * *

Tomorrow ... more. In the meantime, read, review, enjoy and have the start of a lovely Yuletide season...


	49. Beginning Again arc IV - Trooper Fluff

**Beginning Again arc IV**

**A Little Trooper Fluff**

Chopper decided he was getting use to that warm feeling of knowing he had _friends_.

He got it when Captain Rex gave him that nod and spoke approving words. "Good work, Chopper," he'd say in that no-nonsense tone of voice. He got it when Coric invited him to play sabacc with some of the others – he didn't often say yes, but Coric did ask and he'd gone a couple of times. He got that feeling when Caber had used a throw he'd learned from Chopper to defeat an opponent, when Kev dragged Marker over to his table, when Fives and Echo had researched the Jedi Council for his benefit. He got that feeling when he heard the commander's voice.

Like now.

"Aaaaaarrrrrgghhhhhhhhh."

Chopper sighed. The captain had been right; it was like planning a major ground assault. Both Captain Rex and General Skywalker had, strategically, found other places to be. Jesse and his squad were ranged around the room; Jesse in the wide window like he'd been last night. Perhaps he hadn't moved. He looked thoroughly relaxed, his head back against some small cushion he'd found in the apartments, and a bemused expression on his face.

The commander came out of her room like she was looking for some tinnies to destroy. This time she was wearing a long, dark blue vest decorated with copper and gold threading over a dress of dark red lace.

"It's hopeless." She dropped her arms to her sides and looked down towards the tips of her toes barely sticking out from the red material.

"What's hopeless about it commander?" That was Slack, sitting cross-legged on one of the benches nibbling from the remains of last night's tray.

"I think you look great," grinned Hardcase, his lean body stretched out on the floor, lining up the seven pair of shoes Senator Amidala had sent over with the clothing. He had first sorted the shoes by color, then by height, then again by color and was now sorting them according to some specification Chopper couldn't readily identify, amount of frivolous decoration on each small shoe, perhaps.

The commander raised her hands in supplication. "It's just so… so…" Chopper's brother leaned forward; prepared to do their best to correct whatever needed correction. "So wrong." The men leaned back with disappointed sighs. 'Wrong' was not something they could correct, not without more definition. She glared at Hardcase. "And you've said that for _everything_ I've tried on."

He glanced down with a little frown, obviously remembering his past comments from the last four dresses then looked up with a smile. "You're right, commander. It's true though; every time."

She growled and turned back to her room but caught Chopper's eye and stood, elbows akimbo, hands belligerently on her tiny waist, expectantly waiting a comment from him. He hadn't realized how small and dainty the commander was, but these clothes seemed to emphasize it.

"What about you, Chopper? What do you think?"

He shrugged, glanced down chewing his inner lip. Then he looked up and met her eyes with a smile at the corner of his lips. "I'm with Hardcase. Every time you've come out of that door wearing a different outfit, I've been shocked."

It was the wrong thing to say and her lips tightened. He raised his hands in instinctive self-preservation and surrender, rapidly re-considering what he'd just said. He found his error. "_Wonderfully_ shocked. It's not that you…" He paused, her arms were crossed and so was her temper. "Clean up well. It's that you…" Again Chopper paused, looking for the right words.

"Clean up spectacular," submitted Jesse in an attempt to be helpful.

Slack added his words. "You're our commander and we follow where you lead; no matter how tough, no matter how dangerous."

"And then to find out you're a girl," Conjure said from his seat at the table, sorting jewelry of various sorts. The commander drew herself up to her full height, her eyes narrowed angrily. Conjure didn't seem to notice. "It's just mindboggling."

The commander put her hand up to her face. She sniffled. As one, every trooper's face snapped towards her. Their commander was crying?

"I'll just wear my padawan robes; they're always appropriate for Jedi." Her voice was muffled, coming between lips tightly compressed against further tears. "I just…"

She moved back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Their mouths were open, even Chopper's, in puzzlement. Hardcase was the first to speak. "Did she say she just wanted to be pretty?" There was a world of questioned amazement in those words.

Nodding in answer to Hardcase's question, Chopper moved to the door and knocked softly, "Commander?" There was a muffled response which he took for 'come in' and he entered, hoping she hadn't actually said 'stay out'.

The blue overvest was draped on the bed, but she was sitting on the end of the enormous bed with her head down, her feet not even touching the floor.

"Commander," he asked softly.

She sighed, turning her head to see him.

"You know every man in the 501st thinks you are the best commander they ever had. Pretty seems a step down from that."

She smiled. "I know. And I'm being…" She waved her hand in front of her knees, gesturing from her feet up. "…I don't know. Selfish? But it's so rare that I get to do anything like this, wear beautiful clothes or the jewelry, go to a party, be normal." She glanced into his eyes with a shy smile. "Flirt."

_Be normal? Flirt?_ Chopper frowned and looked around. He'd seen the droid push in a large box on wheels but now the box was open - overflowing with so many colors and materials that Chopper was overwhelmed. There was another smallish pile of clothing draped on the bed - things she'd already tried on. There appeared to be more clothing than could actually fit into the human-sized box.

"You're frozen with indecision?" he asked, eyeing the clothing still in the box. It pushed outward, as if trying to escape.

Thoughtfully, she nodded. "Maybe that's it. And I want to look as special as I'm going to feel." She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed. "I want…" A smile played over her lips. "I want dreams to come true. Just for tonight, I want to be the princess."

Chopper just grunted and Ahsoka turned her head to see him grimly standing there, one arm across his body, his other hand caressing his lower lip with his thumb. She laughed to see him in Master Kenobi's habitual pose. As she watched him, his hand came down to gesture at the clothing. "Senator Amidala would send you nothing that not's appropriate and right. So any dress you chose from these will work for the party?"

Ahsoka nodded softly.

"Same with the shoes and the jewelry; correct?"

"Correct," she nodded again, sitting up. "What are you getting at, Chopper?"

"It will be special, commander. No matter what you wear, you will be pretty. More than pretty." He looked at her normal clothing, softly folded and set on a chair. "The whole night will still be special and …" he paused. "And I will pummel anyone who spoils your dreams."

"Thank you, Chopper." She smiled, the petty sadness of a moment ago gone.

Chopper nodded; glad that threatening to pummel something helped. He didn't have any other alternatives at the moment. "Do you need any assistance?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll try this next." She reached for something and Chopper moved back out of her room.

He shut the door behind him and faced his brother troopers. They looked at him expectantly but he could only shrug. He returned to his place, leaning against the wall, his jaw moving in decision. He glanced at Sergeant Jesse who gave him a semi-panicked nod.

"We aren't to tell her that she looks good," he began slowly. "I think we need to be more specific and tell her _why_ she looks good." He glanced down at Hardcase, who'd made a barricade line of shoes between himself and the direction of the commander's room. "I think she's looking for what _we_ might like best."

"But we're not going," interjected Slack.

Conjure continued. "So why listen to our opinion."

Chopper nodded slowly, staring at the floor with a harsh frown. "She respects our opinions." As one the shoulders of every trooper straighten in pride. "I think it's supposed to be like one of those holovids; not true but perfect. For tonight, she's not Commander Ahsoka Tano, she's a …" He looked up into their rapt faces and didn't feel quite as silly as he thought he'd feel, "princess."

His brothers thought about that for a moment. Then Hardcase looked up with a sigh.

"What?" asked Chopper looking at him.

"I think the creamy gold thing made her look fantastic," he offered as he smoothly sat into a cross-legged position, his hands moving in a curving gesture that, in reference to their commander, shocked them. "Because it showed she's female." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and sighed. "The robes make her look like every other Jedi; easily identifiable but otherwise nothing special. What she wears on the battlefield – that's our commander. But the cream dress made her look sort of," he shrugged his shoulders, "special."

"I think you're on to something, Hardcase." Jesse glanced up at Chopper. "She said 'pretty', right? Women are pretty so…" He spread his hands in question. "If she looks more like a woman than usual…?"

"...and less like a commander in the GAR?" submitted Slack.

Again his brothers looked to him, their commander's second, for a decision in this matter. Slowly he nodded his head. "A young woman. Pretty. Special."

Chopper regarded Jesse speculatively. "I'll be back in a moment, Sergeant, will you second the commander?"

Jesse nodded and slipped from the the window to stand at parade rest, waiting for the commander.

Chopper moved out the room at his trooper's pace and was at Senator Amidala's apartment in mere moments. The door was open, a droid delivering trays of covered containers, and he heard her voice.

"No, that goes there but the others go into the kitchen."

_Good, she was in_. Since the door was opened the announcement tone would be off. He knocked and looked into the doorway.

So this was where the general had retreated to. Skywalker was lounging against a wall, laughing as he reached for some delicacy and she swatted his fingers. Both were turning their heads in his direction at the noise and General Skywalker straightened guiltily as if he'd been caught…

_Flirting,_ thought Chopper, but only nodded to the Senator. "Senator Amidala, may I have some information?"

"Certainly, Chopper," she walked over to the doorway. "Is there any problem with the clothing for Ahsoka?"

_Other than overabundance__, no,_ thought Chopper, but he kept that thought to himself, it was a wonderful kindness the senator was doing for their commander. "No ma'am. I'm here to ask if there will be dancing?"

The senator blinked in surprise. For that matter, so did the general.

"Yes, but Ahsoka knows the major steps."

"Sergeant Jesse doesn't." Chopper replied. "And I promised I'd pummel anyone who spoilt her pleasure this evening." He glared up at the general. "Does Captain Rex?"

A slow grin spread over Skywalker's visage. "I don't believe he does, Chopper." The grin reached his eyes. "But he will."

"Oh, dear." The senator's hand went to her lips in consternation then tapping them thoughtfully, her eyes were calculating. "Senator Organa isn't escorting anyone tonight," she mumbled to herself. "He dances divinely," she glanced at both men, nibbling her lower lip. "All that royal training. I can change the seating arrangements."

Chopper nodded tersely. "Where can I find an instructer?"

"If I had the time," she murmured softly and Chopper was glad to know she was his friend; she was friends with every trooper of the 501st though not all of them knew it. She shook her head. "Ask the trooper at the desk," she replied, heading towards another room, absently waving an arm in his direction. "Tell them on my account."

"Yes, sir," he called after her. General Skywalker was standing there, bemused. Chopper looked into his face.

"Do you dance with her, sir? At these types of functions?" Chopper asked with only a hint of his normal belligerence and soft eyes, as Fives had taught him; soft eyes - recognition, not challenge.

"She's my padawan, Chopper," replied the general and Chopper didn't know if that was yes or no.

The senator knew. She halted right in the door, her head whipping around and her back went stiff in the same posture the captain took when he was about to reprimand a trooper.

"You've never danced with Ahsoka?" There was astonishment and anger in her voice.

"Padme," The general retreated a step then raised his hands chest-high in surrender. "Not yet, Padme. But I will tonight." The general grinned at her, a message for her in his eyes.

"You'd better," she smiled at him then turned back to her errand.

Chopper grunted deep in his throat and turned back to their apartments.

Back in their assigned apartment, the commander was in her room again and Chopper moved to speak with Jesse quietly. "Go downstairs and ask the day officer about dancing."

"What?" Jesse jerked upright from his relaxed position.

"The commander wants this to be special. That means it's not the battlefield, not normal conditions. She doesn't want to be the unnoticed padawan of a famous Jedi general. She wants to be a princess; she wants flirting and dancing." Chopper glared at Jesse. "That means she needs a prince. Go learn. The Senator said to mark it to her account."

"What about the general? The captain?"

_The general? Who flirted seriously with the senator? The general who called her 'Snips'. The general who was her master and teacher and saw her every fault? The captain who... who what? Had too much honor? Who saw what she could be and worked for her to reach her potential? That was a princely thing, a thing of real love but too grounded in daily duty for a make-believe princess._

Chopper sighed. "I don't think the general ever saw her as more than a padawan before, but he'll be dancing with her tonight. He said he'd make sure Rex did as well. That leaves you. Do you want to disappoint the commander?"

Jesse's eyes widened and he turned on his heel toward the door. Chopper could see the thought on his face. _She might cry_.

Hardcase had divided the shoes into two groups and was going through one group. He looked up at Chopper. "We decided not to go with any of those shoes unless they're a direct color match to the dress," he gestured toward the larger group. "I think we've got her almost convinced that the cream dress would be best."

"Without the vest," cited Slack. "It was too much for her; like a cadet picking up a chaingun the first time."

Conjure nodded. "She said she wants to try on a few more things." He gestured down at the jewelry.

They heard her door open and, as one, looked up, their eyes waiting for her.

She came out in a material resembling the finest animal pelt and the color of a dark sky not quite black. "What do you think?" She spun on her toe, the folds of the dress gracefully swirling around her legs.

The dress skimmed her body, slender in the waist and picking up the barest hint of curve in her hips. It caressed – there could be no other word for it – caressed the gentle swells of her developing breasts. The darkest blue brought out the coral-red tones of her skin, made her eyes bright and her montrals seem shinier in contrast to the matte fabric.

Hardcase, Slack and Conjure stared; Hardcase's jaw moving up and down as he tried to say something; Slack breathed out a long 'uuuuuhhhh'. Conjure had the look of a trooper who'd taken a head injury and was unable to respond to simple stimuli. Chopper noticed his own jaw was hanging open and he shut it.

The commander looked at Chopper, a smile at the bare corners of her lips. "That is a good reaction."

Chopper nodded slowly. "That, commander," he declared, "is a very special dress." He walked over to her, slowly around her. She twisted, her face following him, her neck a graceful curve paralleled by her lekku. He reached out and ran the back of his finger against the material on her back. It was soft, like … like… like the skin of a woman's cheek and it _flowed_ like it was some kind of liquid.

"Hardcase," he ordered, reaching. "Shoes."

"Yes, sir." Hardcase didn't even glance away from the commander as he handed a pair of dark sandals to Chopper. Chopper glanced down at the small shoes in his hand. They were flat, criss-crossed ribbon laces, soft-soled. He grunted to himself; she wasn't going to be running over rough ground, they'd be ok. He turned the shoe in his hand with the thought that she had small feet, not even the length his fingers could span.

"No jewelry." Slack's voice was almost a whisper and, while Chopper agreed that glitters would be superfluous, he saw a spark of disappointment in the commander's eyes.

"Maybe just a little," he allowed, eying the akul teeth framing her face. "But different."

"Different?" Ahsoka's furrowed brow was mirrored by Conjure and Slack's.

Chopper nodded. "Everyone will have rings, bracelets, necklaces."

"On the sandal laces?" Conjure suggested, showing two sparkling blue gems in his palm. Hardcase reached up for them and inspected their back.

"Easy enough sir. They'll slip right on the ribbon. I can adjust them so they don't slide around." Hardcase reached for the shoes from Chopper.

Absently Chopper handed the shoes back then moved over to where Conjure had sorted out jewelry. He picked out a bracelet interspersed with blue-black crystals, rubbing it thoughtfully between his calloused fingers.

"I thought you said 'no bracelets', Chopper." Ahsoka's voice was curious.

"I'm thinking of these crystals between the akul teeth."

Her hand reached up to touch the triangular predator's teeth as her mouth made a circle of wonder.

"We'll take care of everything, Commander." Chopper's words were echoed by Slack's nod, Conjure's grin and Hardcase's 'yes sir'. "You will be the most beautiful princess at the event."

* * *

Chopper was waiting at parade rest by the desk where Rex had left his dress uniform, gloves and boots; everything crisply perfect, the creases knife-edged exact and the boots polished to perfection. Rex tightened the towel around his waist and gave the trooper a nod as his fingers came up and tighted on the towel over his shoulders. "Chopper; shouldn't you be seconding the commander?"

"Yes, sir. I just came to ask if you'll be dancing with the commander."

"I thought that might be your doing, when Skywalker came after me this afternoon." Rex sighed. "If I must."

"No, sir." Chopper's voice was firm.

"What?" Rex turned to see soft worry on Chopper's face.

"If you must, then don't." Chopper looked up. "She's a Jedi and she'll know that you're only dancing with her because the general ordered it." He shook his head. "That would spoil everything for her."

"Then what am I to do?" Rex's voice was bemused. "Disobey a direct order?"

"Enjoy it, sir."

Rex shook his head as he pulled the towel up to dry some water in his ear. "I can't, Chopper. It's hard enough just seeing her…"

"You see her, Captain," interrupted Chopper. "Every day. You have a part of her no one else will ever have. What do the rest of your troopers have, Captain?"

The two men were statues then Rex sighed. "It's easy to convince a trooper to do what he really wants to do." Rex nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Is that what you're here for?"

Chopper blushed. "No sir. I simply came to warn you."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Warm me about what?"

"She's beautiful, sir." Chopper almost whispered. "She is beautiful."

Rex gave a soft laugh. "She's always beautiful, Chopper. Joking in the mess or defying gravity; asleep in her cloak or leading into battle."

"No, sir. She's never been as beautiful as tonight."

* * *

Enjoy... read, review, enjoy.

Have a happy holiday season and there will be more tomorrow.


	50. Beginning Again arc VI - Dawn

**Beginning Again arc V**

** Coruscant II – Dawn**

It was late, closer to dawn on Coruscant than midnight. Although excited, the others had gone to their bunks for the night. Chopper had heard Hardcase whispering, Conjure and Slack laughing softly, in the dim reflected light of Coruscant, at what they'd done to bring such a smile from the commander. Chopper, in the window, overlooking so much of the city, smiled as well.

She'd given them each a kiss and Chopper absently touched his cheek. She had gently pressed her palms on his face and given each man a soft kiss on the cheek after they were done. They'd made sure the blue gems were attached securely to the sandals, made sure a few of the bracelet crystals were securely set between the akul teeth bringing a touch of sparkle to her face to reflect the sparkle in her eyes. Slack had intercepted Jesse at the door and pushed him, eyes closed, into his room and acted as his second.

Jesse's response to the commander had been gratifying. He'd come out of the room, laughingly complaining that he was glad he didn't normally have a second. Then he saw the commander.

Chopper could identify with that moment of breathless wonder.

Jesse had taken a position similar to attention; standing straight and tall before the commander. One arm had been folded behind his back and the other reached out to her, palm up, in invitation.

"My lady," he'd hesitantly said in a soft voice and Chopper knew it was something he had been told by the dance instructor, understood it wasn't quite what Chopper meant when he called Senator Riyo Chuchi 'my lady'. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

She had smiled, just as hesitantly as Jesse had spoken, and reached out for his hand with her slender fingers as she timidly glanced up into his face. Jesse had swept her around the room in a flowing measure.

"Is he… _humming_?" whispered Hardcase to Chopper and Chopper nodded as he noticed that Ahsoka had closed her eyes in complete trust to Jesse's lead. Her smile had gone from timid to ecstatic.

General Skywalker had come out of his room while they were dancing and sat, one leg hitched on the back of the large sofa, as he observed his padawan with a strange expression on his own – a bit wistful and a bit quizzical and not a little stupified – as if he wondered where his Jedi padawan had gone. He'd caught Chopper's eyes with his own and given a nod. Chopper knew that nod. _Good work, trooper._

The general stood and took a step toward the dancing couple. "Sergeant." He was suddenly beside them as they came to a stop, the sweep of her dress flowing around to encase one side of Jesse from the knee down, the general's hand reaching for the commander's. "I don't think I've ever been so glad to outrank everyone as now." He spoke softly and her hand went to his. "Since it gives me the privilege of escorting Ahsoka to the party."

Jesse gave a sharp nod and took a step behind them; to the commander's right hand side rather than the general's. It wasn't quite military protocol, perhaps it was something the dance instructor had mentioned. The general said nothing to Jesse, turning instead to Chopper.

"Make sure Captain Rex returns from his run and makes the party, Chopper. He tries to avoid them, but I don't believe him when he says he loses track of time." Chopper nodded softly; troopers had a near-perfect sense of time.

"You can tell him that's an order from me, if you must." One side of Skywalker' face quirked up, giving him the look of mischieveousness. a much younger man with no responsibilities. "To really scare him, you can tell him it's an order from Padme." General Skywalker turned back to the commander, escorting her from the apartments trailed by Jesse in military perfection.

Chopper had been in the commander's room, trying to reset all the other clothing back into the transport box that Senator Amidala had sent and pack up the remaining pairs of dainty shoes and sparkling jewelry. Hardcase had come to the door and stood as if at guard.

"Captain's back, Chopper."

Chopper merely grunted acknowledgement. How had the senator gotten that much clothing into the confined space?

"Not in a good mood either. Conjure offered to second him and captain told him he could dress himself."

Chopper frowned, moving from the problem of the clothes to the problem of the captain. A good run usually relaxed a trooper; settled him mentally as well as physically. Even a bad run was worth the effort. Unless you ran into an obstacle. Chopper touched his lower lip and sat on the edge of the bed. It sank luxuriously beneath him. Unless you're running back to something bad – something you know was an ambush, or a reprimand, or…

Chopper stood, suddenly aware of the ambush Captain Rex was expecting.

"I'll take care of it, Hardcase." He strode to the door and glanced back, "if you can get all this back into that box in original condition."

Chopper nodded to himself. He had warned the captain the best he'd been able.

He heard the door open and listened. There was a soft, tired sigh. A happy sigh, from the commander.

"I had a wonderful time, Jesse. Thank you." Chopper heard the movements of her dress as she walked, the soft click of something – the bracelet jewels? – being set on the table.

"It was my privilege, commander, and my honor and…" Chopper could imagine Jesse's expression in the dark. "And I will be available to escort you at any time in the future." There was a pause. "Good night, Ahsoka." Jesse almost whispered her name beyond Chopper's hearing, but not quiet.

Chopper heard soft noises, clothing against clothing. He thought about letting them knew he was here and awake in the window. Then he gave himself a mental shake. The commander, at least, knew he was here.

"Good night, Jesse." Her voice was sweet and tender; but Chopper listening hard now, heard nothing of the tone she used with the captain. The door to her quarters closed.

Jesse's footsteps were moving toward him, toward the window. Chopper made a small noise, warning the other clone he was there, and the footsteps stalled. There was a long pause then they turned and moved toward the room where Jesse was bunking.

Chopper turned back to the lights that glittered in the distance. No, he wouldn't want to spoil a night like that by talking with another trooper either.

Captain Rex was next. His footsteps were military precise, even when he didn't know anyone was there. Except, between the apartment door and the door to the captain's temporary quarters, they stopped. Chopper risked a glance. The captain was at the commander's door, simply staring at it with an unreadable expression. Slowly, one hand came up to touch the door panel. A ghost of a smile touched the captain's lips and he turned again toward his quarters, jerked into stillness at the sight of Chopper.

For a moment Rex's face was like stone, closed and hard, then Rex sighed and tilted his head in thought. He- came over to the window; standing at Chopper's hip. He was too close for Chopper to move and stand at attention or parade rest, too close for Chopper to do anything except continue sitting on the window's edge.

"She was beautiful, Chopper." Rex's voice was low, holding a measure of wonderment and he lifted a gloved hand to touch his reflection in the glassteel window. "And _happy_." Rex dropped his head to look at the floor. "I understood why you warned me not to dance with her unless I could enjoy it. She…" he paused, looking directly into Chopper's eyes. "She glowed with happiness and I could have taken that away from her."

Chopper nodded and turned his head toward the window, toward the lights. Rex continued speaking.

"General Skywalker danced with her several times as did Senator Organa. The new chairman of Pantora, Papanoida, claimed a dance from Jesse saying it was a Pantora custom that no one could dance three times in a row with the same partner." Absently, Chopper locked that in his memory. "She was incandescent, Chopper." Rex breathed deeply and shifted, nervously.

Chopper caught that shift. "You danced with her?"

Rex nodded, his face still trooper grim. "When I walked into the room and saw her dancing with Senator Organa, I knew I would dance with her that night. By the time I could claim a dance with her, I wanted to take a blaster to every male there. Including Jesse. Including the general. I wanted to be the one to compliment her; to put that wide-eyed, surprised delight on her face with my admiration. I wanted to be the one holding her in my hands as we danced." Rex relaxed momentarily and looked down at his hands. He began pulling off his gloves, gently loosening them first at the fingertips. "I danced with her and I enjoyed it. I will remember that to my dying day, Chopper."

There was silence between the two men but Rex didn't move back to his quarters so Chopper waited, knowing there would be more; knowing in this timeless moment between dark and dawn he was not a trooper of the 501st under the command of Captain Rex. He was Rex's friend, Chopper.

"She told me that Togruta are adults at sixteen." Rex finally spoke. "While we were dancing."

"What did you say to that?" Chopper frowned, contemplating his commander and his captain as a pair, as a unit, as brothers by choice. He shrugged; surely it wouldn't be too different than the way things were run now?

Rex chuckled, glancing down at his gloves with a smile on his lips. "I told her I'd wait until _I_ was sixteen. She called me a few choice names and went to dance next with Jesse."

"What if she doesn't wait for you, Captain?" Chopper didn't think that likely. The commander's heart beat with loyalty; he couldn't fathom her loving anyone other than the captain.

Rex bowed his head softly. For a moment he didn't answer. His brows lowered and his lips became a firm, tight line. "That's what I'm hoping for, Chopper. Ultimately, I'm a clone trooper. What have I got to offer anyone?"

It was a rhetorical question. Rex wasn't expecting an answer, but Chopper had one for him. He put his hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Yourself."

* * *

More tomorrow... probably unless I get too caught up in holiday shopping.

As always, enjoy.


	51. Beginning Again arc - Fire

**Beginning Again arc VI**

**Coruscant II - Fire**

_Yourself._

He had said that very word to Rex's question of what he had to offer the commander.

To Chopper's thinking Captain Rex had all the best of the Fett genes. He was battle-brilliant in tactics, had fast reflexes, and listened with discernment. He knew his men, the enemy, the territory. There wasn't anything Captain Rex couldn't handle unless a Jedi was needed as well.

Chopper sighed as he thought over his qualities; what he, _himself,_ had to give to Senator Chuchi.

"I'm a good trooper," he muttered under his breath as he stood at her door. _But not good enough to avoid scars._ He wondered if that was Slick's voice then decided not. He thought about mentioning the droid research, but discarded it. Any trooper who spent the time and looked could figure that out. He remembered something. "I saved the commander's life. Fives said not everyone would think of what I did."

That made him feel better.

"I can play the harmonica." He glanced down at the instrument in his hand. "Not every trooper can do that either." Honesty compelled him to add, "I'm self-taught mostly, after some basic instruction."

He took a deep breath and brought his hand up to the tone bell. That feeling rushed over him again; his heart pounded like he was in battle and his breathing got adrenaline faster. He took a step back. "_Fierfek_," he muttered to himself. "I need a run."

It would be his third that morning. He took a step back but didn't turn this time. "I do _not_ need another _kriffing_ run," he muttered fiercely, trying to convince himself.

He stood at her door and stared.

_She won't like your scars, Chopper, old boy. _That was Slick.

"About time you showed up." Chopper told the voice in his head as he stood at Senator Riyo Chuchi's door.

_She won't like your scars_. Slick's sneering voice echoed in his head. _Three quarter man, she won't like your scars. Zabrak face._

Chopper swallowed, remembering what he'd said to himself the last time, just two nights ago when he'd looked into the mirror and saw, not scars, but strength. "Maybe she'll like me"_. _He whispered. Chopper stepped up to the door and before he could think too much about going for another run, his hand waved over the tone. "She does like me, Slick, I know that."

_Does she like you enough, Chopper, old boy? _Then Slick was quiet, hid in the confines of Chopper's mind. Waiting.

There was no answer to either the door or Slick's question and Choppere thought about that for a moment before hesitantly touching the tone with his hand again.

The door opened, slowly and quietly, and his lady was there peering through the small opening of the door. Except, her expression was all wrong; her hair was mussed, she was frowning and her eyes were mostly stern. The edge of an elegant dress pooled silkenly around her feet.

Chopper's heart sank. He took a step back. "I'm sorry, Senator Chuchi. I should have known you couldn't mean it."

_Slick was laughing, hard; his amusement ringing in Chopper's ears._

Chopper turned and was swiftly retreating down the corridor. He barely heard her mumbled words over Slick's laughter.

Until she shouted them.

"Chopper, what…time is it?"

It was an odd question and he stopped dead in the corridor but didn't turn around. "Zero six hundred hours, Senator." He replied respectfully and there was silence in the corridor.

"If you wake me this early, I think you should offer to fix breakfast." Her voice was softer now, part confusion but mostly warmth.

"I don't know how to cook civilian food." Slowly he turned around, a dim thought running through his mind that maybe he'd been off-shift and night-shift for too long. Chopper reached the door. She was no longer peering through, but she'd left it open. It took a few moments for him to really believe she'd left it open for him.

Cautiously he entered and saw her on a sofa, very similar to the one in the apartments he was sharing with the others. Standard issue for the Senate Apartments, he decided, and not necessarily indicative of her preferenes. She was wrapping a blanket around her, her knees pulled up and only her toes exposed until she flicked the edge of the blanket over them. Her eyes smiled at him until swallowed by a yawn.

Chopper saw a shoe on the floor; its match lay on the chair. He picked them up and set them side-by-side under the chair. Like the commander, Senator Chuchi had small and dainty feet. An embroidered scarf was barely draped over a chair arm, most of its length on the floor. He bent, picked up the delicate material in his hands and carefully folded it before setting it on a table.

Slowly he made his way to the sofa and stood, at parade rest, in front of her, looking down at her. His jaw ground with question and hesitation. Could he ask to sit next to her?

"I'm glad to see you, Chopper, my love." She smiled up at him with a languid expression.

He closed his eyes in relief, in the same shocked surprised he'd felt the first time she said that. _My love_.

He cautiously sat next to her. "My lady…" He didn't know what to say but by her smile, it didn't matter. He smiled back.

Riyo shook her head, her eyes half-lidded and drowsy as she leaned softly into his side. "Just sit here. Next to me. Breakfast can…" She gave a wave of her fingers toward the kitchen.

Chopper wondered if it was a dream, sitting with her warm body curled into his side, his arm protectively around her.

Riyo woke in her bed wondering if it had been real then sighed softly. It had been a nice dream of Chopper. He'd been there; his presence warm and strong. If she shut her eyes, she could almost smell him; masculine and earthy, could almost feel his arms around her and hear the rumbling purr of his voice as he spoke quietly into her ear.

Riyo's sadness brought tears to her eyes. She didn't think she'd see him again. He was a trooper, a warrior at war. She kept track of the GAR rolls, especially the 501st, searching for his name and his number, hoping to never find the evidence he was gone, but the odds were good that she'd see it there one day.

She would mourn that day; mourn him as a husband, mourn something that would never be – laughter and disagreements, love and children. As a child she had heard stories about two people finding perfect love in a glance; finding perfection in their combined Foundations. Riyo hadn't been an innocent child, to believe in such obvious wishes. She brushed her tears away with her fingers. She had never expected to witness such an event; certainly had never expected to happen to her. Yet it had. Chopper had given her himself, had given her his Foundation with his words of love. _If I had anything, it would be yours._ Everything he was; his wisdom, his strength, his love, he had set at her feet. Riyo had given him her love at that moment.

Pushing aside the sofa blanket, Riya sat, sighing deeply. It was odd that she made it to her bedroom. Usually on late nights, she fell asleep on the sofa. Absently she smiled as she touched the warm hollow where she'd spent the night. If she dreamed of Chopper, she'd be sure to come to bed more often.

Riyo removed the evening gown she'd fallen asleep in and slipped on her favorite worn pants and top. Stretching her arms, she moved toward the living room to stop in mid-stretch.

The room was subtly different. Neater. Her shoes by the doorway were paired and lined up; jackets and sweaters that had been strewn about were neatly folded or hung from the coat hooks. She froze. There was a presence in the apartment; she suddenly knew that and slowly turned toward the kitchen, her heart beating quickly.

He was there, sitting on one of the counter stools. His elbows were on the counter and his arms up, both hands clasped into a single fist held on his lips while he watched her with his wonderful, mis-matched eyes.

"Chopper," her smile came like the dawn as she moved toward him, recognizing him as real and not a dream at all.

He moved his hands from his lips. "My lady Riyo, I am sorry I woke you so early."

Her hands touched his and he opened his palms for her. She grabbed them with her fingers and brought them up to her lips, kissing them and putting them around her face.

Chopper hissed in shock, but his hands drew her closer to him. "I didn't know, my lady. I didn't know if you still wanted me."

* * *

Chopper played his harmonica each time he visited her. He really didn't have anything for his lady except himself. But that meant the work of his hand and his head as well. Riyo had soft tears on her cheeks when he played his composition of a lone trooper. Chopper had touched those tears into nothingness and decided to compose her something merrier. It would be easy with his own heart so full of joy.

Unfortunately, she was so often busy with the new chairman of Pantora or with some senate meeting or trade agreement needing consideration. His times with her were frequent, but short; stolen moments between meetings and receptions. The first day Riyo had laughingly taught him to cook scrambled nuna eggs and after he cooked breakfast while she prepared for the day. He quietly sat with her in the evening, mentally composing songs as she checked senate paperwork. Absently he wondered if forever would be long enough then shook his head. He didn't have forever. But he had _now_ and for Chopper, that was more than sufficient.

They were on the sofa watching the lights of Coruscant at sunset; a rare moment when she was not preparing to go somewhere or just back from some event. Riyo sighed softly in contentment and leaned against his side, one arm hugging his wide chest and resting in the curve of his neck. Instinctively, his arm came around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him, closer to his heart.

"I will be returning to the _Resolute_ tomorrow." He announced in his low voice. His cheek rested comfortably on her head, against her dusky, heather hair. She smelled of flowers in a wind.

She turned toward him, her free hand resting on his leg, slightly above his knee. "I know. Padme mentioned General Skywalker would be leaving." Her hand came up to his face, her palm on his cheek. "Return to me when you can." Then she burrowed deeper into his side with her hand resting on his leg. Her cheeks darkened and she swallowed, her mouth opened softly and Chopper knew she was about to invite him to her bed. He touched her lips silent with a finger. She waited.

It seemed an eternity Chopper stared at her hand, slender and delicate and beautiful against the darkness of his garrison fatigues. He reached and cradled her hand in his palm as he brought it to his lips and kissed her fingertips. He set her soft fingers against the scars on his face. Her fingertips were warm and gently stroked the ridges of scar tissue.

"I'm scarred, my lady Riyo. Badly scarred. Not just here…" He closed his mismatched eyes and brought her hand to his lips, giving her palm a kiss as he moved her hand to the narrow of his throat then under his collar toward his shoulder. He didn't want to see her look of horror, of revulsion as he pressed her fingertip against a scar normally hidden by his clothing.

"Front and back." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he moved her hand from his throat down his body to just below one knee. "Neck to knees." With only the tiniest quiver, he laid her hand in his lap, on his groin. "Even here, my lady. Burn scars, mostly, on the legs. Explosive, mostly, on the back. Shrapnel pretty… much… everywhere." Chopper had never been so terrified, never felt so utterly, purely empty.

Her fingers rested on his groin then her hand, both hands, moved to touch his face, sliding over the scars on his cheek to his neck. The touch of her fingertips seemed to leave a burning trail.

"I'm sorry, Riyo," Chopper whispered, his fingers curled in her hair, his breathe touching her face. "I'm so sorry."

She raised her head closer to him, touching his jaw with her own face, inhaling the scent that was his. She kissed the corner of his jaw where it met his throat. "What are you sorry for, Chopper, my love."

"You should have a better man than me. A citizen. More experienced." There'd been a few mishaps and miscommunications; where he didn't understand civilian ways. He smiled wistfully; like thinking zero six hundred a good time to visit her. "A better lover." They hadn't made love, preferring to stay on the couch; preferring to talk and kiss. Chopper knew he would be clumsy, inept, out of control. His jaw worked with emotion, but she waited. "A man without scars," he finally blurted out.

"But that man would not be you, Chopper. I could not love him."

There was still the sadness in his eyes; one golden brown and the other an almost crystal yellow. Riyo moved to face him, her hands on his face, guiding so he would look at her. "Chopper, do you remember when you kissed me."

"Best moment of my life," he said quietly.

"Mine as well." Riyo smiled in reminiscence of a kiss on a battle destroyer with two troopers as witness. _When a woman kisses you like that, Chopper…_

He glanced sharply at her, but found no hint of irony or sarcasm.

"You called me beautiful." She leaned closer to him, her breath on his skin.

"You are," he smiled, hesitantly taking the liberty of letting his fingers drift softly over her cheek. She closed her eyes, her hands on his face softening and sliding to his neck. Chopper wondered if his touch left burning trails on her skin.

"Chopper," She didn't remove her hands curling around his neck and resting on the junction of his shoulders, the smallest finger of one hand edged under his collar to touch the scar there. "Do you remember what you said after you'd called me the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen?"

"That I would be yours." He would. Chopper knew that she alone would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Other troopers might have drawings or holovids of Twi'lek dancers or memories of Zeltron adventures; he would have his lady, his love, Riyo.

"Before that," she said.

He gave a small shake of his head. "That you were beautiful."

"Did you enumerate my beauty?" Her face was earnest now, almost stern. "Did you speak about sparkling eyes and smooth skin?"

Chopper bent his head to hers, speaking thoughtfully. "I said 'you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, my lady. Wise and kind, peaceful and gentle. If I could, I'd give you the galaxy'.

She smiled in memory, her eyes moist. He hoped he wasn't going to make her cry. "The most beautiful woman you'd ever seen and yet… not a single word about sparkling eyes or silken hair. You spoke of internal qualities – wisdom, kindness, peace, gentleness."

Slowly he nodded. "They seemed the qualities that took your beauty beyond comparison."

She smiled, moving one of her hands from his neck down his chest and resting, once again, on his groin in acceptance. "Chopper, you are the most attractive man I know; strong and honorable, brave and sincere, kind and ever-searching."

He sucked in his breath, shaking his head. "I can't be…" His voice faded and he simply looked at her, lost.

"You are, my dear Chopper, my dear love. You are quite the most wonderful man I have ever met and I think I've loved you since Fives pointed you out as the one with no markings on your armor and I was afraid you'd be lost in the snow."

He thought a moment, stunned by her words then he ducked his head into her palm. "Thank you," he whispered.

Her fingers slowly slid down to reach under his shirt.

He gripped her hand before it reached his skin. "Know that you can stop, Riyo. I won't blame you if… if the scars are too much. We'll go no further than you feel comfortable."

His lady, his _love,_ lightly ran her fingers under his shirt then splayed her fingers against his chest pushing off the shirt. For an instant Chopper turned cold. Then her fingers were tracing the outline of turret crossbeams in his skin. _Would it feel like fire every time, _he wondered_._ There was no look of disgust; only the interest in him, her fingers and her eyes trying to remember him. He knew, so she would remember him until she died in the long future.

_It will always feel like fire for both of us_.

Then her voice was in his ear, whispering under what conditions she would feel most comfortable and Chopper groaned softly deep in his chest as he stood, grabbing her from the couch. He clasped his treasure in his arms and strode to the bedroom.

Absently, Riyo smiled. Chopper was much easier to kiss, much more a reasonable height lying down. She raised herself on his chest, and his eyes observed her. He didn't smile often, didn't have a face made for smiling, she realized; which was odd because so many of his brothers did. But his eyes smiled, it was so easy to see he was wonderfully amazed and sweetly content by looking into his eyes. She reached down with her lips to his.

"Just so there's no confusion, my lord Chopper, I love you." Riyo watched his eyes crinkle at the corners, definately an amused smile hiding there. "I will love you, forever."

"I will never forget it, my lady love."

* * *

Enjoy and review. I may take Christmas Day off but on the other hand I may post... certainly by Thursday will be the next chapter.


	52. After Felucia I

**After Felucia I**

The retreat from Felucia had scattered the troopers and they had gone to whichever gunship or transport – 212th or 501st – was closest to them, it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting out. Chopper, to his shame, had lost track of Commander Tano though he was looking for cinnamon skin and striped montrals among the white armor of his brothers as he slowly made his way to where the gunships were landing and taking off dangerously close to each other.

Adrenaline had kept him moving but he knew from experience it wouldn't last much longer and he took another look at the battlefield as he moved toward the gunship. He could see General Kenobi holding back droids, moving faster and more gracefully than anyone Chopper had ever seen; Jedi-fast and Jedi-graceful. Skywalker lacked Kenobi's definition and expertise, Ahsoka lacked his presence and strength. There were a few troopers, Kenobi's most experienced and trusted men, firing into the droids to cover the ordered retreat, but there was only so much room and as they lost room, troopers from the ends would quickly empty their ammo into the mass of droids and peel off to retreat.

"She's already gone, Chopper," said a well-known voice and Chopper turned his head to Captain Rex. "Skimmed by blaster fire and Kenobi ordered her out." The captain had one arm curled protectively around his chest, the other holding him somewhat vertical against the metal of the gunship being hastily loaded with troopers. "No need to wait any longer."

"No sir." Chopper staggered into the hold of the gunship, slipping to the end of the bench with a pained cry as he brushed his wounded leg against… something, another trooper. He slipped his helmeted head back against the wall with a dull thunk and closed his eyes.

"Easy," said an unfamiliar voice that he'd heard before. So familiar. "Turn to the side, trooper. Put your wound to the wall side. It's getting crowded."

Chopper nodded and started to turn when he suddenly remembered that voice. His eyes shot open. Commander Cody had his hand on Chopper's shoulder, ready to offer assistance. "I've got it, commander," he answered gruffly, unsure if Cody recognized him or not. "Help others." Chopper turned carefully to the side and tried to make more room on the bench for another wounded man. There was human silence; plenty of noises from the battle, from blasters and munitions, from the gunships and the natural sounds of wind sweeping through the canyon, but nothing from the men. No talking or laughter; no moans or cries or weeping. Simply the silence of troopers who had all closed the vocals of their helmets. Most wouldn't even be close channel to their brothers in their wounded weakness.

Commander Cody turned to help two brothers with an unconscious man and the gunship lifted off amid the flares and flak of enemy fire. Chopper leaned his head against the bulkhead of the LAAT and wept quiet tears of pain, knowing he wasn't the only one.

"Kix is coming this way, Chopper," Kev murmured tiredly, sitting next to where Chopper lay. His back was to the wall where he'd leaned then slid down after half-carrying Chopper from the LAAT. He'd been in the hangar deck; Chopper thought he'd been helping unload the wounded but that hadn't been the case. Kev had his own wound and had been looking for the men of his squad: Sergeant Zeer, Kru and Marker. After a moment he stood. "I'll get us some water, Chopper. Check for my squad again."

Chopper grunted with a nod. He'd told Kev he'd seen Zeer go down early and grabbed by two other troopers, but didn't know about Marker or Kru or the new guy. "They weren't on my gunship, Kev. I didn't see them coming in from Kenobi's stand."

Kev nodded morosely and limped away. The armor of his lower leg was blackened by blaster fire.

Kix, his armor battle-scored, dirt-caked and blood-smeared, vambraces and rerebraces removed, the arm of his body glove raggedly cut off, had blaster wounds covered by a quick application of bacta that gleamed from his burn-twisted fingers to just below his blistered jaw. He knelt to inspect Chopper. Chopper preferred Coric and glanced around but didn't see him. He suddenly realized he didn't see any other medic making rounds through the deck or triaging the wounded.

"Need help?" Chopper reached out his two good hands to take the weight of the diagnostic scanner held clumsily under Kix's wounded arm. "Not just with this. Later?" He paused and licked his lower lip. "Two good hands and I've been through medic training more than anyone else." He grunted as he unfastened his belt as Kix inspected his leg. "Usually as the exhibit, Kix, but I'm sure I've picked up something useful."

"Thanks, Chopper," Kix gave him an absent smile with tired eyes. "I'll take you up on the offer when we're in the medical bay." He gave a shake of his head as he read the scanner and pressed a hypo to Chopper's hip. "Coric told me you do better on xyallopene?" He glanced at Chopper for confirmation then injected the painkiller. "You've got blaster burn, Chopper, cracked femur. All that blood is from shrapnel but the femur isn't broken and the femoral artery untouched. You know the protocol. You'll be on a waiting list for a bactatank." He looked over the men; wounded, dejected, defeated, as they quietly moved as Kix had directed them. It seemed the other medics had all ended up on Kenobi's ship, the _Resiliant_. "Maybe two or three days."

Chopper nodded as he fastened the scanner to his belt then adjusted it over Kix's shoulder and across his chest, slipping a strap under Kix's belt so the scanner wouldn't swing. Then he looked around at the men; the wounded being unloaded from gunships, brothers helping their brothers, armored marked blue or gold; everyone far quieter than usual, quieter than a victory. He saw Commander Cody, armor streaked with blood, speaking with Captain Rex as he was pulling off Rex's upper armor.

"You're the only medic?" He asked to confirm his observation.

Kix had nodded as he wearily stood, then gave a shrug. "The only one conscious."

"I'll let Commander Cody know." Chopper took a deep breath; already the pain was receding.

Thanks, Chopper." Kix motioned for two less wounded troopers to move Chopper to the medical unit as he moved on to another wounded man.

Eight-eight and Rill each grabbed an arm and pulled Chopper up to their shoulders, Rill grabbing his helmet as well.

"I need to speak with Commander Cody first," Chopper said and made a gesture toward the commander with his hand over Eight-eight's shoulder.

Normally Chopper would have waited until the commander or the captain noticed him, but Rex was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed in pain and Commander Cody was daubing bacta around Rex's torso.

"Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Chopper reporting." He paused. Cody had frowned slightly at the interruption.

_He's frowning at you, Chopper. You should have been dead long ago_. Slick whispered and Chopper merely sighed at Slick's voice. He should have expected him; Slick'd had nothing to say on the battlefield.

"Go ahead, Chopper." The captain's voice was a whisper and Chopper knew it was because too much breathing hurt when you had blaster burn over your chest.

"Kix is the only medic available and he's wounded, sir. General Skywalker and Commander Tano are not here either." He gave a nod to Commander Cody. "It appears Commander Cody is in charge of the troopers."

Rex opened his eyes slightly and gave a slight nod. He turned his eyes towards Commander Cody. "All yours, Cody." Then he shut his eyes again.

"Recommendations, trooper?" The commander's tone was brusque.

No, Commander Cody hadn't forgotten who Chopper was.

"We're on the _Resolute_ and most of these troopers are 501st. You need a second from the 501st for this. I'd recommend Sergeant Jesse." Chopper gestured with his head. "Over there, with the bendu on his helmet." Jesse had a scanner in his hand and was double-checking dead men, making sure there was no error. "May I suggest, commander?" Chopper chewed his inner cheek. Some men didn't like suggestions. Slick hadn't.

"Go ahead." Commander Cody was listening even as his attention was on Rex.

"Kix has blaster burn over his right arm and can't use it. I'd suggest assigning a few troopers with mechanical training to assist him with getting severely wounded in stasis. When he starts putting men in the tanks, I'd suggest you order him to take a quarter turn in bacta for himself. I'll be his hands in medical. The medical droids should be sufficient after a quarter-day."

Commander Cody nodded his understanding. "It will need to be an order, won't it?"

"Yes, sir." Chopper replied. "Kix is a medic. A good one."

* * *

This chapter refers to the _first_ battle of Felucia.


	53. After Felucia II

**After Felucia II**

By the time Kix came into medical, Chopper had sent three of the most critically wounded troopers – a bleeding concussion, a major bleed-out shrapnel wound to the chest, and a probable arm amputation, into surgery. A trooper from the 212th was sitting in a small waiting area, his lack of armor on one arm showing Chopper had already tapped him for blood. Most of Chopper's armor was already gone.

Kix was happily startled that so much had been done while he'd been checking out the men in the hangar decks.

_Kix didn't particularly like Chopper; he was odd; skittish around the medics and would do anything – including tolerate infection and self-medicate – to avoid the medical unit. Kix hadn't been a medic who pushed himself onto a wounded brother and there was always so much more in the medical unit for him to do and learn. So when Kix noted Chopper avoiding medical and sparring after the battle on Kothis, he reported it to the head medic rather than confronting the taciturn trooper._

"_I suspect he has an infected wound, Coric." Kix shook his head. "The di'kut is so scared of medical he's risking gangrene or dying. I saw him in the mess and, before he saw me, he was sitting sideways with his head down and one fist clenched up until he saw me. I watched him and got up to get caf when he went by. I would swear I smelled infection." He had snorted. "Not that he was limping or anything, nothing but perfection when he walked out of the mess."_

_Coric had nodded. "Captain Rex asked me to keep an eye on Chopper for him. I'll take care of it, Kix." And he had, but Kix wondered exactly why the captain had asked Coric to keep an eye on Chopper._

"I was just prepping for surgery, Kix." Chopper had found a power lift and had it under his hip, his wounded leg dangling from the small platform meant to carry supplies beside the medic. It probably hurt and he'd have very little mobility, but that wasn't necessary in the surgery. "I've assigned the delicate work to the med-droids. Your hand and my lack of experience won't handle it. "We'll get," he gestured at his chest, at the scars beneath his shirt, "_kriffing_ big wounds, massive trauma. What Coric calls 'butcher work'." He moved over to Kix, using his good leg to guide himself, and began stripping the armor from him, being careful of his wounded arm. "That sergeant from the 212th with the head wound; he died. There was just too much damage." Chopper's voice was low and surprisingly gentle. "But I put him in stasis, in case me and the droid are wrong."

"I hadn't been optimistic about him." Kix sighed as he looked over the operating room. There had been three operating rooms complete with med droids on the _Resolute_ but plenty of replacement supplies such as surgery lights and General Skywalker had suggested making the supply room into an axillary surgery with the medics as surgeons until such time as the replacements were needed in the main rooms. It had been an excellent idea and proved lifesaving to so many troopers. Chopper had already flicked on the antiseptic blue lights. Surprisingly, he'd also dropped the ambient temperature in the room.

"Why so cold, Chopper? The blue lights don't produce heat." Kix asked as Chopper tugged a sterile glove over his working hand.

Chopper shrugged. "Blood runs to the core when we're cold. I thought it might keep some of the minor veins and arteries from bleeding, like the stuff you put on my leg. You and me, we'll be side by side. I think we'd get too warm under normal temperature.

Kix nodded. It seemed a good idea even though he hadn't heard of it. There was nothing he knew that indicated otherwise.

_Kix didn't totally trust Chopper. He'd been with Sergeant Slick then and Kix hadn't trusted Slick's squad since patching up Gus one cold morning soon after his arrival on Christophsis._

_Gus hadn't wanted any of the medics of the 212th to see him and he'd come to the medical unit of the 501st, claiming it was closer, saying he'd been attacked by some gang of lawless toughs that hung around the refugee camp which was the first lie Kix noticed. The 212th was based with the refugee camp. Kix hadn't believed the rest of the story either, not with the trooper avoiding Kix's eyes, avoiding questions and, when he did talk, giving contradictory answers. Gus hadn't been in a talkative mood but those kinds of wounds – especially the bite mark, purple bruising and bleeding, deep on Gus' shoulder - didn't come from 'sparring' or 'a little accident' or even a beating from a gang of men and Kix told him so. Gus had begged… __**begged **__Kix not to report it as anything more than an accident and what Gus had offered Kix showed the desperation of the trooper._

"_It's just the price of the favor I'm asking you," explained Gus in a terrified voice; terrified Kix wouldn't take him up on his offer, terrified Kix would report him, terrified Kix wouldn't give him the favor of privacy. _

_Kix couldn't understand that. It was obvious Gus had been a victim and would be obvious to any trooper, any command officer. There would be no repercussion on Gus, only on the perpetrator._

"_Who did this, Gus?" Kix had asked as his fingers tended to the deep circle seeping blood._

_But Gus had refused to answer, taking only the medications and slipping them into a belt pouch before grabbing his helmet and striding toward the exit._

_Kix's words had halted the trooper mid-stride. "I'll report it, Gus."_

_Gus had paused then lowered his head. "It was consensual, medic. There's nothing to report."_

_At first, Kix thought it might have been Chopper or, possibly, Jester. Neither trooper was held in high esteem by their sergeant or by anyone else of the 212th whereas Gus was sergeant's second. Kix thought it might be jealousy from either or both of them so he watched them. A medic had a lot of autonomy particularly in learning more and no one questioned why Kix from the 501st was spending so much time with the 212th at the refugee camp._

_Kix saw things he couldn't understand. Why was Jester always rubbing his fisted knuckles? Why did two brothers by choice, Punch and Sketch, chose such different schedules? Why did Gus treat Chopper and Jester with such maliciousness? Why was Chopper so quiet and … cautious… of his surroundings._

_It had all come together one day when Kix was walking from the 212th medical unit back to the 501st. He was taking a shortcut through the camp and had come around a corner to see Gus and Sergeant Slick in a discussion._

"_Well," replied Sergeant Slick offhandedly to Gus as his fingers caressed the rim of his helmet. "I suppose, for the price of a favor." Gus had stiffened in his armor and his face froze in a stoic non-expression. Slick had turned back his head and Kix caught his expression. Arrogance and greed and some dark pleasure that lit his eyes. Slick had seen Kix's expression watching him and he kept the sneer on his face, raising only an eyebrow in question or challenge._

'_The price of a favor', and sudden clarity rushed over Kix's mind. He didn't know what or how much the others were involved, but Sergeant Slick had been the one to victimize Gus; to set his teeth against the trooper's shoulder and break skin._

_That experience, Slick's arrogance and Gus' distress, had broken Kix's heart. That any man should treat his brother, troopers under his command, with such disregard was unbelievable and Kix decided to report Slick immediately._

_He'd been making his way back to 501__st__ headquarters when he'd been wounded. A long range mortar attack at the edge of the refugee camp had thrown him to one side, ripping open his armor and his side from sixth rib down to acetabulum. Someone had been there almost immediately and, wounded that badly, he'd been thrown into a bacta tank for four days. Four days in which Slick's perfidy had been revealed and Captain Rex had taken the 501st to Teth one medic short. Usually Kix knew better, but sometimes he blamed so much of Teth to his own absent hands._

Kix wiped his brow with his forearm as he leaned against a low table. His knees trembled and he pushed himself to sit on the table in case his knees actually gave out. He and Chopper had just finished a shattered femur and nicked artery; Chopper was turning out surprisingly adaptable to Kix's instructions. Kix glanced out the door to see a trooper, Kev, limping into the room with a bulb of nutrient and water. Kix frowned. "I don't think you're next, Kev."

Kev shook his head and handed him the nutrients. "Chopper said to make sure you downed this and the water. He's checking on the other surgeries, doing a re-assessment of the wounded in case the order of surgery needs to be changed. He asked me to tell you that all the stasis chambers are filled; that two of them will probably be pulled out later for surgery rather than going to Kaliida or Kamino."

"Kaliida?" Kix jerked the bulb from his mouth. "They all go to Kamino."

Kev shrugged his shoulder. "Most of them are lined up for Kamino, but Chopper has two troopers set for Kaliida. I don't know why."

Chopper came in at that moment. "Because there's a surgeon on Kaliida who can work miracles with those two."

Kix tilted his head with curiosity. Chopper was lying. He glanced at Kev to see if Chopper's one-time barracks mate noticed, but Kev merely nodded and left the room.

"Why Chopper?" Kix finished the nutrient bulb and reached out his good arm for Chopper to replace the glove.

Chopper stared down at the floor for a moment, his jaw grinding. Kix decided he'd give Chopper a dental check in the next down time. That much pressure on the teeth would cause occlusal trauma and molar fractures.

"Because Kaliida Medical Station will be the best place for these two troopers to go, Kix. I know this." Chopper was looking at Kix with a pleading expression and there was nothing but truth in Chopper's body language.

_Still, he wasn't sure about Chopper, so for the most part, it was Coric who tended Chopper and usually out of his barracks rather than the med unit. Kix still tended to observe Chopper, wondering if he would turn traitor, wondering how much pain he'd been responsible for in that squad. Slowly he'd come to realize that Chopper didn't caused pain; he swallowed it, trying to take it from his brothers, even from the Jedi. Kix had seen an odd friendship develop between the quietly stern trooper and the ebullient Jedi padawan._

Kix nodded softly. "I'll sign off on it, Chopper. My authority, these men go to Kaliida unless we can fix them here on the _Resolute_."

Chopper nodded, his relief visibly evident. "Good enough, Kix." He tugged the glove onto Kix's arm. They'd become surprisingly good at it in such a short time.

"How are the droids doing?"

Again, Chopper looked down, his jaw moving. "There's our four. Surgery one has done two bleeding concussions and an abdominal. Two has three abdominal or chests." He paused. "Three is still working on the arm."

"Still?" Kix's voice rose. "How many have we lost in that time, Chopper? An amputation shouldn't take that…"

"I told him to save the arm," Chopper cut in brusquely. "Only the sergeant has died, Kix. And you weren't optimistic about him."

Kix shook his head. "It's a med droid, programmed to make decisions. It should have stopped trying to save the arm and amputated about the same time we finished our first surgery."

"It's the droid with the dent." Chopper wasn't looking at Kix, he was looking past him. "I put the dent in it one of my early stays here and I threatened it with a lot more than just a dent if it didn't save the trooper's life and arm."

Kix stilled. He hadn't known a droid would react like that, but he should have. The med droids, with their extensive, multi-species medical programming, had a very high self-preservation program. He sighed. "I hope it was a good decision, Chopper. What's our next surgery?"

Chopper relaxed, realizing Kix wouldn't counter his instructions to the droid. "Full chest blaster burn, Captain Rex. We're done with the criticals. After him, Commander Cody would like to see you.

Kix nodded and turned to what they would need. His fingers shook and he realized he was reaching the end of both his endurance and the pain killers. "You'll be doing most of the captain, Chopper." Chopper merely made a noise in the back of his throat; half a grunt and half a chuckle.

"Thought I might."

Chopper had done extremely well in the medical unit as Kix's pair of hands. He seemed to have a sense … Kix had laughed at himself … Chopper had experience. He knew when to administer anodyne, knew when the trooper needed information or simply a word of acknowledgement. He knew when to simply stand aside and let Kix or the med droids do their work, knew when to be harsh with a trooper, knew when to comfort. He followed instructions well and without hesitation.

_Coric had turned and asked him where he would stand. _

"_I'll be in medic's square with you." Kix thought it an odd question._

"_I'll be in Chopper's slot line," Coric shook his head. "Kev is talking too liberally about the commander." Coric snorted. "About things he has no knowledge of." He had looked speculatively at Kix and called up some 2D vids on the computer. "Here, Kix. Judge for yourself." Then Coric had left the small office adjacent to the medical unit, leaving Kix to watch security vids._

_Upon entering the gym with Coric, Kix had still been determined to sit the medic's square, next to the captain's place; areas of neutrality; except the captain had sat Chopper's slot. Kix had been moving toward neutral area anyway when he'd heard Kev laughingly say "I'll show three-quarter man the floor." Kix had seen arrogance and some dark pleasure so reminiscent of Sergeant Slick in Kev's expression and his feet had taken him unthinkingly to Chopper's line._

_He had observed the fight closely, cataloguing injuries as they occurred. Chopper had been efficient and, except for the last few moments, totally the cold, deadly soldier the Kaminoans had trained them all to be. Yet, he'd been kind. Kix had seen him punch Kev's eye early in the fight with enough force that it would swell shut; then, in spite of several openings, avoid the other eye for the rest of the fight. Blinding a trooper, making him near-helpless even temporarily, was a cruel thing to do. Chopper had pummeled Kev's chest and Kev would be sore and bruised but Chopper hadn't broken a single rib; something that took more skill than simply giving in to battle fever. Even at the end of the fight, when Chopper had been yelling at Kev and the captain had tensed in concern; Kix had seen Chopper was totally in control, merely acting. His physiologic responses were calm, relaxed. Kix had confirmed it with a glance at Fives sitting quietly with his own slight smile._

When Commander Cody had come in and ordered Kix to a bacta tank, Kix had begun objecting, citing reasons he couldn't go into a tank. Even while Kix was arguing with Cody, Chopper, supported by the powerlift, had been guiding him to the last tank, prepping him for immersion.

Kix paused and turned to Commander Cody as Chopper pushed him lightly into the tank. "Yes sir. Chopper should be in charge here until I'm out." Then he turned to Chopper and clasped his good hand around Chopper's forearm. "Thanks Chopper. You've done very well. I'd be honored if you woke me, _vod_."

Chopper stilled in shock then he nodded softly. "It's my honor to wait, Kix. My honor."

* * *

Enjoy...


	54. After Felucia III

**After Felucia III**

Both destroyers returned to Coruscant after the retreat from Felucia. Jester was in a bacta tank on General Kenobi's ship, _Negotiator_, as was Coric. With the exception of the men still in bacta tanks, all troopers had returned to their proper ships. As someone severely wounded but not in danger of dying while being moved, Chopper had been shipped to the Coruscant Guards for a bacta tank planetside. He'd seen the commander while waiting to be transferred via gunship.

Kev had been talking with him, keeping Chopper company in the hangar as he waited for a transport and updating him about Sergeant Zeer's squad. Zeer was in a tank; the other three wounded though only Marker was in line for a tank. Kev himself was on a pair of crutches and applications of bacta four times a day; he'd be good before the tanks were empty.

"No one lost, Chopper," Kev was saying as he glanced up then smiled. "It's a good squad, Zeer's a good sergeant." He touched Chopper on the shoulder. "Commander Tano's making her way over here."

When the commander moved toward them, a bandage over one shoulder and the wet gleam of bacta on that side's montral, Kev had stood, nodded his respects to her and grabbed the bottle of water to refill. "Can I get you some water, commander," he asked in a low voice. He limped away to give them solitude as she shook her head and came over to Chopper's side. She put her hand in his, her forehead against his shoulder and tears in her eyes.

He curled his big fingers around her small hand. "It's ok, commander," he'd softly said.

"No it's not, Chopper." Her lips trembled.

Chopper couldn't reply to that because, in his deepest soul, he knew she was right; so much death was not ok, even if they were only clones, even if so few citizen care. The commander cared, Senator Amidala cared. His lady Riyo cared. So Chopper had only leaned his cheek against her. When she left to continue speaking to her men, Kev returned with the water. Chopper took a drink and gestured to the commander. "While I'm gone, Kev, I want you to second the commander. Will you do that? Will your sergeant allow you?"

"Yes, Chopper. Zeer always wants us to learn more, he'll approve an extra assignment." Kev had looked over to where Ahsoka was speaking to another wounded trooper and nodded. "I'll second the commander like you would. Like she's my little sister."

"Thanks Kev." Chopper had watched as Kev moved painfully to follow the commander, taking a second's position a step behind her and to her right, then he leaned back and let them carry him to the medical transport.

An unknown trooper was waiting for Chopper when he staggered out of the bactatank, reaching out a hand, and Chopper felt an unaccountable pressure in his chest. A brother had waited for him.

"I'm AllBall," the trooper was saying as he unpacked Chopper's armor. "Sketch has duty but asked me to wait for you, make sure you got your armor." AllBall looked at the solid white in his hands with a frown. "It's plain but doesn't look like..." he glanced at the scars on Chopper's body, "a shiny's armor."

Chopper grunted in amusement as he pulled on a new body glove. There was no way he could ever be mistaken for a shiny. "Sketch has a special process; takes the shine but leaves it," Chopper rubbed his finger over the muted gleam of his new thigh plate, "lustrous." Chopper chewed his lip just a moment. "I think he invented it or researched it for me because I don't want any design; any marks on my armor."

"Not even.." began AllBall but Chopper cut him off with a shake of his head.

"No. I prefer it plain." He gave a small smile. "Some of the men in the 501st call me 'hard worn' and I'm never sure if they're referring to this," he gestured at the scars, now hidden, that covered his body, "or simply to the armor."

AllBall gave a lopsided grin as he held onto Chopper's backplate. "Maybe both?"

Chopper nodded slowly, turning to let AllBall help him with the armor. "Maybe both."

After his final check and receiving transmittal orders to report to the Senate Apartments from the _Resolute_, Chopper paid his courtesy call on Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guards. Chopper came to attention in front of the desk where the commander was working on his data pad.

"At ease, trooper. Chopper, isn't it?" The commander pushed aside his data pad and gestured toward one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Chopper glanced at the chair then at the commander. It was a kind invitation or perhaps merely to have an unofficial version of Felucia but Chopper had other things on his mind. "Yes, sir. From the 501st. I will be quick. The 501st is here for," Chopper gave a slight shrug, the commander knew who was here and why in far more detail than Chopper. "Meetings. Would Sketch be available for some down time today?"

Commander Fox pulled his data pad back in front of him and checked the schedule board. He shook his head. "He's got back to backs for the next couple days."

Chopper grimaced. "Can you spare him for the next quarter-day? We've got an old squad-mate coming out of bacta on the _Negotiator_."

Commander Fox looked hard at the schedule board and looked forward and back a few days on the calendar function. "Technically, no. But if you can find someone to trade forward, I'll accept that."

With a frown, Chopper shook his head and looked at the floor. He didn't know anyone in Commander Fox's company; he didn't know who was a friend of Sketch or who might owe him a favor.

"Ask around," suggested Fox as he leaned back in the chair, understanding now Chopper's desire to be on his way. "Look for a trooper with painted armor," advised the commander of the Coruscant Guards. He smiled knowingly. "_Any…_ trooper in painted armor."

Chopper chuckled with understanding. "Yes, sir. Thank you, commander."

The only reason Chopper didn't get three volunteers from the first three troopers he asked to take a shift for Sketch was because one of the men had his own duties at that time but he had sent Chopper to his barracks; apparently Sketch had helped the entire squad with marking their armor. Two troopers who shared his barracks had traded forward for Sketch.

They were met on the _Negotiator_ by Commander Cody. Both troopers saluted sharply then dropped into parade rest.

"Our respects, commander," said Sketch hesitantly.

Chopper remembered that Sketch hadn't seen the commander since they'd been interviewed after the mess with the traitor on Christophsis. He, at least, had worked with Cody on Ryloth and Felucia. Commander Cody had been in charge of the 501st for several days; he'd seen Chopper aid Kix and then approved Chopper's command of the infirmary while Kix was in a bacta tank.

The episode with the traitor might have made Commander Cody wary of Chopper, but he hadn't held on to his distrust.

Chopper gave a sharp nod to the commander with the salute. "Commander Cody."

"I thought I might see you here for Jester, Chopper." Commander Cody nodded back. "Still hard worn armor, I see." He turned his face toward the other trooper. "But you are a surprise, Sketch."

"I thought he'd want to know, sir." Chopper admitted. "We weren't the best squad at the time, but..." His face twisted as he couldn't think of what he wanted to say. Commander Cody waited.

"But we always tried to be good troopers, sir," added Sketch softly.

Chopper nodded. Sketch knew what to say; he usually knew what to say. Sketch had been the only one to tell Sergeant Slick he was wrong.

The commander looked from one man to the other. "I'll remember that." He gestured toward a corridor and fell in step with them. "Jester is in Med Unit 4B-36. The _Negotiator_ is laid out very similar to _Resolute_, Chopper. You shouldn't have any trouble finding it."

They moved down the corridor, their boots hard against the metal deck, and Cody spoke again. "Should I ask the 41st if Gus is free?"

Once the question would have scared Chopper, because it would mean that his brothers had noticed, that they were watching. Now he simply realized the squad was memorable for what had happened.

"Thank you, sir," replied Sketch for both himself and Chopper. "It's a kind offer, but he's got his own wounded at the moment." He glanced at Chopper who gave him a small nod. "We'll be meeting planetside if everyone has a similar off shift."

"When I can, I give my men a full day after a stint in bacta. Jester will have the time." Cody gave a short laugh though his eyes were worried. "You've all got a bit of down time at the moment, use it wisely." For just a moment, Commander Cody's expression was distant then he shook his head to bring himself to the here and now. "Jester's squad is waiting in the med unit for him as well." Cody smiled absently and Chopper could see he was pleased with his men; perhaps with Jester's leadership or the squad's concern. "Medics may kick you all out."

"No, sir." Chopper spoke confidently. "Medics don't care how crowded it gets so long as you give them room to move."

Cody glanced at Chopper, his eyes following the curve of the scars on Chopper's face. "You would know, Chopper." He spoke kindly

Chopper shook his head. "Only by observation, sir. There was never any of my squad left to wait for me." It had hurt then; to come out of the bacta tank and discover your brothers weren't there. Worse, to find out you were the only survivor. It had happened twice to Chopper.

"I'm sorry, Chopper." Commander Cody frowned. "That was thoughtless of me."

Chopper shrugged, chewing his lip as he suddenly wondered who waited when Commander Cody or Captain Rex was in a bacta tank. He, Coric and Jester had waited for Rex on Kaliida Station but only because they'd also been wounded; because they'd been the only 501st troopers there. Who waited for Rex on the _Resolute_? Commander Tano, of course, but did anyone else wait? He eyed Commander Cody thoughtfully. Who would wait for him? General Kenobi? Who waited in brotherly love for the command group when they'd been wounded nearly to death? He decided he'd check and, if need be, he'd wait for them in the future.

He noticed Commander Cody was staring at him with his brows up in question. Chopper flushed and returned his mind to the matter at hand. "No one's fault, commander." He shrugged. "Simply the way things turned out." Chopper glanced toward Sketch. "I've got brothers," he suddenly realized he had more than brothers, "people who'd wait for me now."

Commander Cody nodded. "Very good." He gestured toward a door. "The mess is at your convenience. Drum told me that Jester still had a little time remaining so you might want to grab some caf."

"Thank you, sir." Sketch saluted.

Chopper nodded and saluted as well. "Thank you, Commander Cody."

Thank you for everything. He didn't say it, but he hoped Cody heard it anyway.

There were four troopers waiting for Jester and they turned to the two men striding towards them. One of the troopers strode over to greet them as they came through the door, helmets in hand. "Chopper," he said and Chopper realized it was his scars that made him memorably identifiable. "I'm Speed." He gave a smile as he extended his hand to clasp Chopper's arm. "Your captain named me,"

"On Orto Plutonia," nodded Chopper. "I remember. It was a good plan you gave Captain Rex."

"This is Coop," Speed gestured to a trooper standing at parade rest in respect for another company coming to wait. "Sergeant's second. Also on Orto Plutonia. Cal and Tek have been with us since Ryloth."

"Did your man make it?" Coop asked as he relaxed and sat on the bench, a signal for the others to relax as well, then glanced down with a sharp grimace. "I was in another gunship, but I heard you'd spliced your air supply into his and increased his oxygen, heard he was close to dying. Our medic wasn't optimistic about his chances, said brain damage was… I'm sorry. If he didn't…"

"He made it." Chopper nodded absently as he glanced toward Jester, floating in the bacta tank, his eyes open and bubbles swirling around him and through the breather. He'd been hit sidewise with something a lot larger than a blaster; healing scar tissue was laced up his left side from just below his ribs to just below his hipbone. It could have been fatal; someone had gotten to him fast. Chopper thought he saw a smile crinkling Jester's eyes. "Kev's in training for commander's second." He turned to Sketch at his side. "This is Sketch, from the Coruscant Guards. He was also in Jester's first squad."

"Sketch?" Speed's voice went high in surprise. "Who can draw?"

"501st and Coruscant Guards? That's two companies visiting," said Cal with the beginnings of a smile curling his lip. "I knew Jester was a good sergeant," he added under his breath.

"Jester's told us about you," Tek added to Sketch. "He said you were the absolute best at armor marking."

Sketch grinned shyly and nodded. "I've done a bit of armor."

Chopper sat back and relaxed, no longer the bridge between Sketch and Jester's squad; no longer even part of the conversation. Oddly, he still felt included.

**Coruscant **

Chopper glanced around the Senate Apartment grounds. Something big was coming up. Once again they were being housed in the Senate Apartments but this time there were more troopers in evidence and their quarters were smaller; more in keeping with a squad of men. They'd only come in this morning and already Chopper had seen evidence of three different companies. There'd been a lone trooper, probably an ARC, in the colors of Saurent Company doing a kata in the garden and a five-man squad from Lightning coming back from a run. Commander Gree from the 41st had called out to Rex in the lobby as they moved across the room. Chopper noted that and wondered if Gus might be around.

Most of the 501st was still on the _Resolute_ but, as usual, General Skywalker had brought a squad of men with him. There was Captain Rex, of course. Himself as the commander's second, with barely enough time to grab his gear from the barracks and still make the transport with General Skywalker. This time it was Sergeant's Zeer's squad – Kev, Kru and the new guy, Torque. Chopper had asked if Kev could learn a command's second's duties and Commander Tano had agreed.

Kev had been on Coruscant before, of course, but this time he was going to enjoy it, he'd said, instead of looking for trouble – that with a nod to Chopper.

Hardcase had taken on five extra duties in order to trade with Marker. "Just for a bath," Sergeant Jesse had laughingly quipped as he traded a few words with Zeer. Hardcase merely grinned, his face turning red, as he entered the ship with his duffel over his shoulder. He stood out in Zeer's squad with his shaved head and tattoos. Zeer's squad, in respect and emulation of their sergeant, had knuckle-deep hair and double-cut sideburns.

Kru, walking near Kev and next to Sergeant Zeer and Torque, had grudgingly given a nod to the medics, standing with Chopper, as he entered the _Twilight_. As usual, he had ignored Chopper. Chopper didn't laugh. Kru had yet to acknowledge his presence or sit at his table even when Kev and Marker sat with Chopper. Perhaps he didn't realize there'd be only one table in the Senate Apartments. Chopper didn't plan to spend much time there anyway. Torque was new to Zeer's squad and appeared to be torn between Kev's stories and whatever Kru was telling him.

Coric, as the second in command of the 501st, had been ordered to attend; another clue something big was being prepared and he'd brought Kix as his own second. "Not that it's a hardship, Chopper." He'd said quietly to Chopper as they waited on the ramp of the _Twilight_. "Civilian food, civilian company at times, different faces, different people, different ways to observe. Did you bring the deck of cards?"

"I've got them, but I may not be around a lot." Chopper smiled to himself. He'd also brought his harmonica and several new tunes for his lady.

Coric nodded, but didn't ask any questions. Of all of them, he suspected Rex and Chopper would be the most comfortable in civilian settings, the most likely to explore the city. And himself, of course.

**Ash...**

Coruscant was a big port. Athualla Shipping was a comparatively small family-run company and Ash was usually looking for some problem, minor to Coruscant Port but potentially major and expensive to Athualla. There was always something; someone wanting to take shortcuts or a piece of some authorizing flimsiforms missing. She found the first problem in the paperwork and turned to Gajer with a smile.

"Here's your paperwork, pilot. Find me the problems." It was always better to make pilot apprentices work. Gajer frowned, but his blue eyes were bright with hunter awareness and he took the flimsis in his hand and sat at the table. Ash ran her fingers through his fine brown hair and he blushed, vaguely waving her away as he ducked his head. She put a hand to her back and waddled – there was no other word for her walk these days – to the counter for a cup of caf.

Ash sighed and decided that Knaps had too much time on his hands. Though where he found it between working at the office, working at the mechanic shop and studying for the engineer's certificate was a mystery. He'd also been reading about pregnancy and fetal development as well as child psychology. Knaps had come across some study of the effects of some minor chemical from caf on some tiny percentage of babies somewhere and had asked her to limit her intake of the beverage. She was down to a single, miserly cup a day. He'd taken over her diet as well and half the time she took a contract simply to get some food not approved by his perfectionist nature. He knew, of course. She smiled as she poured her first, last and only cup of caf for the day.

He knew she knew. She knew he knew she knew and he knew she knew he knew she knew. Ash laughed softly, the words running around her head. He knew. She knew.

She turned and leaned against the counter. She wasn't comfortable standing and she wasn't comfortable sitting; but getting up or down was far and away the most uncomfortable so she did a lot of leaning. Ash held the cup to her face, closed her eyes and breathed deeply the crisp scent of caf.

There was sudden silence in the room; Gajer no longer reading the flimsiforms and grumbling under his breath. Her eyes opened.

Chopper was standing in front of her in dark fatigues, his mismatched eyes round and large as he stared at her belly, at the way her shirt came up revealing the smooth skin of her lower abdomen as she absently tried to pull it down with one hand. His eyes moved to the heavy roundness of her breasts then up to the silken thickness of her dark hair.

"Chopper," she exclaimed in delight turning slightly to set her cup on the counter then she had her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure, Pilot Ashwaeen," Chopper said slowly then gulped as her soft flesh pressed warmly against him, as her body seemed to mold itself to him, "that your husband is taking care of you? Should you be piloting?"

Or was it his body molding to hers? He put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She heard him inhale deeply, and another sound, lower in register, an almost inaudible groan.

She laughed softly, drawing only her face from him, giving him a kiss on his scarred cheek but keeping her arms around him. "Yes, Chopper. My husband is terribly worried and would like to pull me out of the sky until his Bolo is safely in his arms. He complains to the Patri and Matri every time I take a contract. He monitors my diet with all the exactitude of a biochemist and my exercise with the finesse of a pod racer mechanic." She grinned triumphantly. "But I will fly as long as I still fit in the pilot's seat."

Chopper chewed his lips for the barest moment then tilted his head down to her. "Just so." He said. "Just so." She wasn't his to protect, but Ash saw he'd do so anyway. She smiled softly in recognition of that fact; of his possessiveness for her in his brother's place.

She turned and inspected the other trooper, also in fatigues, for only a moment then smiled as she recognized him. "Sketch," she held out her hands to him and, as curiosity overcame reticence, he took her strong, slender fingers into his hands and she brought him closer into a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed and trembled slightly in the curve of Ash's hug.

"Ash, it's good to see…" he stepped back, his eyes on her belly and gulped as Chopper had done, "both of you."

"Are you leaving immediately? Like last time?" Chopper asked as he moved to her side. His hands didn't seem to know what to do. They reached for her then hovered aimlessly near her waist without touching her. Ash reached and pulled one of his arms around her back. His touch was tentative until she leaned into his strength enough for him to actually hold her. He kept his face stern, but his eyes sparkled and he shifted his hand and arm to hold her steadier. "Is that comfortable, Ash?"

She laughed and tossed her hair, pushing it back with her fingers. Really, she had to do something about it soon, it was getting long. "Very comfortable, Chopper." Knaps often held her like that. "We're not leaving immediately and I can delay for a day or two." She gestured her fingers to the youngling boy who was watching them patiently, his mouth open in something between a grin and a question. "I'm taking Gajer on his final clearing run. Why?"

"We're having a sabacc game tonight, Ash, and I'd like you to be there. We're in the Senate Apartments again."

"New troopers?" She asked with a grin. "Someone to surprise?"

"Some new," he nodded. "Kev will be there and has asked me to politely ask you to be there. The new guys are mostly his sergeant and squad. He'd like to impress them. Jester will also be there, but I haven't told him you might be there." Chopper shrugged diffidently but his arm tightened around her. "In case you weren't."

Her grin softened at the thought of Jester and she nodded. "Of course I'll be there, Chopper." Ash turned to the youngling. "Would Gajer's presence be an imposition?"

"Bring him if he wishes." Chopper lifted a shoulder in a shrug and was rewarded by an excited whoop from the boy. His expression was curious about why a youngling might wish to visit some troopers then he shrugged and turned back to Sketch.

Chopper caught sight of the grin on Sketch's face and wished for a moment that he could draw.

**Chopper...**

Chopper had left the cards on the table for the others when he'd gone to Riyo's apartment late in the day. The others had all gone out in small groups and pairs to explore the city, Kru making a comment when Kev invited Chopper to go with them. Chopper had shaken his head in the negative, saying he'd stay at the apartments, there was plenty to do in the luxury building.

He stood at the door for a moment, then ran his palm over the lock and keyed in the code. There was a pause then the door opened and he stood in the doorway, his eyes moving around the apartment.

_Home._

Chopper stepped inside. She wasn't there, her schedule had her at one of the budgetary meetings, but there were small differences from the last time he'd been in her apartment. She had told him she would bring some things from Pantora; that the new chairman insisted she remain senator and the apartment would be her home for some time to come. Chopper was proud that the first thing she had done was to key him into the system; the second thing was to record his harmonica music.

"So I can listen to it, Chopper," she said, blushing softly in his arms. "If you're not here, then at least something of you is home."

_Home._

A painting of a castle overlooking an ocean was on the wall. A brightly colored rug covered part of the entry way floor. Absently he reached down to where a coat was draped over the back of a chair. Before hanging it up, he held it to his face and breathed deeply. Her scent surrounded him. He hung up the coat and moved toward the kitchen. He set his harmonica on the table to let her know he was in Coruscant; to let her know he'd be there. As he left the apartment and keyed the door closed, he put a palm against the door. "Home," he murmured softly to himself in wonder, his eyes moist.

**Kev…**

Coric, Kix and Kev were pulling the table and chairs into place for the sabacc game.

"How many people, Chopper?" asked Kev eagerly, hopeful of Ash's presence, as Chopper entered the door.

Coric laughed at Kev's eagerness; you'd think something special was going to happen the way he was acting. "There's us, Zeer and Torque. Kru if you're not playing," Coric frowned then shrugged. "Hardcase says he has better things to do and closed himself off in the larger bathing room."

"Three more then, Kev. Sketch from the Coruscant Guards and Jester from the 212th. Maybe Ash." Chopper looked at Kev. "Maybe. She said she'd be here, but I don't know for certain. If she comes, she'll be bringing her sister's son. Gajer but he won't be playing."

For a moment Kev inspected the scarred trooper, his face unreadable. "May I flirt with her tonight, Chopper?" It was a solemn question and a solemn tone. It was a warning to Coric and Kix that Ash was Chopper's guest and Kev would back Chopper in all ways. Coric and Kix would let the others know.

Chopper grunted softly as he looked toward the floor, his thumb rubbing his lower lip. "I think she would enjoy flirting with everyone, Kev. Even Kru. I think she's closer friends with Jester. She's very pregnant and that appears to cause emotional distress. Last time I saw her, she burst into tears. This time she was." Chopper chewed on his lip, trying to figure out how to explain it but couldn't. He shrugged. "Euphoric. Easy to make laugh." He shrugged again. "The best part of Ash is she will tell us what is bothering her and if we can do anything. She's not like most civilians."

Kev nodded. "Understood, Chopper. Low-key and gentle." Then he gave a sigh. "Kru still doesn't believe I know any civilians. Still says you're deficient, still calls you three-quarter man, like Boomer."

Chopper shrugged and Coric moved to get some more chairs from against the wall with Kix's help. They'd both heard and taken note of Chopper's evaluation of Ash's emotional state but the conversation was drifting to more private matters between Chopper and Kev.

"I tell him he's wrong…" Kev shook his head at the obstinacy of his squad brother.

"Don't," said Chopper lightly as he sat the sabacc deck at his place. As though it wasn't important.

Kev paused, frowning. "He's wrong, I was wrong but I've learned better, Chopper. It was a hard lesson for me to learn but there's no one I'd rather have at my back than you."

"It's between him and me, Kev." Chopper sat at a chair, his back to the wall. "If I don't care what he calls me, what he thinks of me, then why should you?"

For a moment Kev was silent, thinking. "Because he's wrong, Chopper. Because you're one of the best troopers in the 501st. Because you're my friend as well as my brother." Kev ran his fingers through his hair with a frown. "If he thought that a droiddeka would go down with one shot, I'd correct him about that. If he thought a captain outranked an admiral, I'd correct him about that. He believes something that, by experience, I know is not true."

Chopper looked up at Kev, his face soft with sudden surprise. "Thank you, Kev. Sometimes I forget what it's like to have a brother." He ducked his head then looked around, noticing a lack of the other troopers. "Where is Kru? The others?"

"They went down to the mess to bring back some food." Kev looked at Chopper knowing Chopper wanted to drop the discussion. He sighed. "I asked them to bring some back because I wasn't sure if anyone would deliver food this time."

"Good idea, Kev." Chopper shook his head. "I don't know either. Though the Guards mess is unlikely to serve chocolate."

Kev grinned then laughed. "Not likely at all."

* * *

Tomorrow - A Night of Sabacc...

Enjoy, read and review...


	55. After Felucia IV - A Night of Sabacc

**After Felucia IV**

**A Night of Sabacc…**

Sketch and Jester had arrived together and been dealt into the game. Kru was sitting on the window ledge, studiously ignoring them all, and there was muffled singing from Hardcase in the bathing room when the guest tone alerted them.

Zeer glanced up at Coric then to the empty seat behind and to one side of Chopper. "Is this who we're waiting for?"

Chopper nodded. "A friend of mine, Kev, Sketch and Jester," Chopper answered as he stood, but Kev was faster and, not being against the wall, was closer to the door.

Still, Ash was Chopper's friend and guest, so he also moved toward the small anteroom by the entrance. He noted Jester's quizzical glance and slight shifting of his body.

Ash was there, round-bellied, tugging at her shirt, pink embarrassment in her cheeks. Kev hadn't yet gotten a hug, but he had a firm hand under her arm for her. He glanced at Chopper, his eyes almost as big and round as her belly, with a shocked, delighted grin. Gajer was there, his arms laden with various bags.

"I've brought _chapiz_ and fruit," she laughed, giving Kev a hug. This was no practice hug, and he hugged her back, tight around her shoulders. Her body pressed against him and he gulped, suddenly awakened to possibilities. She stayed in the curve of his arm as she turned to the youngling. "Gajer, go put the food on a flat surface. One of the…oh,"

Jester, attracted by the noise, by Chopper's curious words, by the sound of a woman's voice – a familiar voice - had come into the anteroom and grabbed her from Kev, hugging her as though he wouldn't let go, his head buried into her hair. "Ash! It's… I'm…Ash!" She held him tightly, her fingers combing through his hair, murmuring into his ear.

Chopper recognized he'd have to wait for his hug and was glad he'd warned Kev that Jester was also Ash's friend. He pointed the boy towards the kitchen and patiently leaned against the wall.

Jester took a step back, holding her at arm's length with a lop-sided grin. "You've gotten…"

"Pregnant, Jester," she warned with narrowed eyes as she tugged at her shirt. 'Don't you _dare_ say 'fat'."

"Pregnant?" His voice was lower, shocked. He had been about to say 'fat'.

"I got married, Jester." It was an explanation with no explanation but Jester didn't notice in his delight at seeing her again; his expression all shock and awed wonder.

Chopper straightened, moving towards her for his own hug. Her arms were tight around him. "Thank you, Chopper." She murmured into his ear. "Thank you."

Chopper, his arm around her waist, and Jester in a second's position behind them, brought her into the main room where the troopers were inspecting the food the youngling was unpacking in the kitchen with interest. Immediately the men turned to her and moved into a respectful parade rest. Chopper introduced her to Sergeants Coric and Zeer, medic Kix then he turned toward Torque but Kev took over.

"Torque, Kru, this is Pilot Athualla or Ashwaeen."

Ash tilted her head with a look at Kev then reached out her hand in greeting. She was slightly more reserved than when she'd been introduced to the sergeants and Kix.

Torque pursed his lips in a slight, questioning frown. "Chopper, Jester and Kev call you Ash. You were introduced to Coric, Kix and Zeer as Ash. May I ask why I and Kru are to call you Pilot Athualla or Ashwaeen." He paused. "I mean no disrespect, Pilot Athualla but I don't understand."

She smiled and turned her head back to Chopper as she answered Torque's question. "My family and friends call me Ash. Chopper is a good friend and his friends may also call me Ash. I am given to understand that you and Kru," she glanced at the other trooper, "are not friends of Chopper."

"No," admitted Torque then he looked at Chopper. "But not unfriendly either."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Kru then switched to Mando'a as he turned back toward the window. "_Ehn cuir shabuir_."

Ash was in grabbing distance of Kru and one arm whipped out to catch his elbow with enough force to turn him on his heel. Her other hand caught him on the side of his face with the crack of her palm on his cheek. There was shocked silence in the room.

"Were you there?" She challenged in a hard voice. "Were you at Kaliida? Did you save your brothers and civilian pilots from freezing when the _Malevolence_ attacked, leaving us powerless in space? Does your general have _any_ reason to call you one of the best in Torrent?"

Kru flushed though Ash wasn't sure if it was anger or shame. She dropped her stinging hand to her side. "I will not answer to anything more familiar than Captain Pilot." She turned back to the table, ignoring him, biting the inside of her lip to keep from crying though she didn't know why she wanted to.

Kru stood staring at her, then looked to each trooper there. Sergeant Coric gave a sad shake of his head at Kru and turned back to the table. Kix had already turned to offer the Captain Pilot his arm. Kev had a look of anguish on his face while Sergeant Zeer pursed his lips in thought. Torque's look said he'd made up his mind and it appeared diametrically opposed to Kru's position. It was Chopper's look that scared Kru.

Chopper looked at Kru with compassion; nor anger nor hate but simply compassion and understanding. Then he sighed softly and turned back to the table, back to the game of sabacc.

Kru returned to his place in the window. the lights of Coruscant were haloed by bitter tears gathering in his eyes.

Kix's eyes had lit up when he'd been introduced and after she had slapped Kru, he escorted her back to the table. "Can I get you something to eat or drink? We have nothing stronger than muja juice, I'm sorry."

She sniffed and smiled at him, though her eyes were burning with unshed tears and getting red. "My husband won't let me have anything stronger anyway."

Kix reached toward her face then paused his hand without touching her. "Perhaps a cool cloth…?" He turned at her nod and was moving toward the kitchen.

Kix brought her a glass of juice and a cool cloth. He waited until her face was cool and her breathing was normal then asked if he could palpate her. Once again her face turned red, this time with laughter muffled by her hand. He heard the sudden silence of all the troopers halting in their movement and glanced at them. Chopper, Kev, Jester and Sketch each had a hard expression, each ready to call one-on-one with Kix but Ash laughed softly and brought Kix's attention back to her. Quickly he explained he merely wanted to touch her belly with his fingers to determine fetal placement as he shot glances at the four men standing around them.

"It's Bolo," objected Sketch. Kev glared at Kix with crossed arms while Jester moved to her side in a protective stance gently touching her shoulder. Kix knew that touch. _I've got your back. I'll take your slot._ She might not understand it, but Kix did.

"Why?" asked Chopper with a frown.

"Medical curiosity. It would be a unique experience. It's not as if any of you…" He noted the four troopers eyeing him narrowly and he sighed, realizing he wouldn't get to undergo the experience of seeing what his fingers could determine, realizing he wouldn't be able to touch her, to feel the small movements of a developing child.

"Of course, Kix." Ash took the decision out of their hands by grabbing Kix's hands and, to his delight, placing them on the roundness of her belly. Delightedly, Kix touched her, determining the curved shape of the child's shoulder, feeling the movements of the child as it turned. He would gladly have knelt there all evening, seeing the child with his fingers but Coric had coughed deep in his throat. "TIme for sabacc, Kix."

Halfway through the game, Hardcase came out of the bathing room jauntily humming _Vode An_ under his breath, a towel around his shoulders and followed by a trail of steam. He was halfway through the room when he realized there was civilian in the room, a civilian of the female persuasion. He stood, suddenly frozen. A pretty female civilian. Should he retreat back to the bathing room or should he advance to his temporary barracks?

"Hardcase," Sergeant Zeer commanded, "your towel."

In retrospect, Hardcase recognized that the sergeant meant 'put the towel around your waist' but Hardcase did what he'd been trained to do, what he would have done on the battlefield if a sergeant had shouted 'medical pack' or 'blaster cartridge'.

He tossed the towel to the sergeant.

The civilian muffled her laughter with her hand, her green eyes sparkling, but it didn't help. Coric was laughing also. Chopper, his body quivering from silent laughter, had one arm protectively around the woman while Jester, on her other side, did the same as he chuckled. Torque laid his head on the table, his shoulders shuddering.

With a laugh, Zeer tossed the towel back.

"Get dressed, Hardcase," snickered Kev, "then come back out for _chapiz_ and sabacc."

"I suppose it's our fault," Kix was saying. "Anyone of us could have warned him."

After several more rounds Ash breathed heavily and leaned back in her chair, her hands resting on the full moon of her pregnancy. "I need to leave the game for a while. Would anyone object if I just put my feet up for a while? Take a short rest?" They shouldn't, she was winning at the moment and a break would give them time to catch up.

"Certainly, Ash." Chopper stopped himself from jumping up to help her.

"No objection, Captain Pilot." Kru's voice came from his place at the window and was quietly respectful. It was the first thing he'd said since she had slapped him. "Please be comfortable." Gajer had kept him company for a while, but had since fallen asleep on the couch.

Chopper nodded softly at Kev then turned toward Jester. "Jester, you're closest. Why don't you take her to my room, there's a window and you can look over the city lights. Keep Ash company, if she wishes. You're losing so badly, it won't matter."

Jester grinned then turned toward her. As she pushed the chair back and clumsily started to rise, he merely grabbed her into his arms. She squealed and grabbed around his neck in surprise at his quickness or his action or both.

Jester laughed as he carried Ash into the smaller room that was still two to three times larger than the assigned barracks for him and his squad.

"It's good to see you, Ash." He said as he gently put her on the bed. "Such a short time and…." He pulled at his lip between his teeth. "Shall I leave you alone or would you prefer company?"

"Stay with me, Jester. Just shut the door and come lie beside me."

He shut his eyes for a moment as if in pain. "I can't do that, Ash." His voice carried no further than her ears and there was a small smile of regret on his lips. "If I lie beside you, I'll remember being on Naboo and…"

She reached up and twined her fingers in his. "Perhaps that's what I want, Jester."

His eyes widened and he nodded. Jester moved back to the door, shutting and locking it, then returned to the side of the bed pulling a chair with him. "I want to touch you, Ash." He raised his hand then paused, his palm floating over her belly. "I'll want you to touch me; like we did at the river. Already, I'm…" He shook his head and pulled his hand back to his side. "But you're part of a bonded pair now. It would be wrong."

"Jester, quiet and listen." Her palms came up to his cheeks and he shut his eyes, smiling in memory at her touch, at what they'd done by the river on Naboo. Nothing in his future would ever be as good as that had been.

"My husband knows you. Accepts you. If you were not GAR, you would be part of our family. He accepts your child as his own."

Jester's eyes shot open and he froze. "My…?"

Ash nodded, taking his hand and brought it down to her belly. "This is your child, Jester, conceived by the river on Naboo, welcome and wanted." She turned to her side, his hand following, molding to her form.

He was wrong; this was so much better. That had been a moment in time, this was a future; not _his_ future, he'd never be anything more than a clonetrooper. But it would be a future _of_ him. It was a greater reason to fight, to protect the Republic and... his mind stumbled over the words... his child.

"Knaps?" he asked softly as his lips turned up and his eyes sparkled.

"Knaps Athualla, citizen of Naboo, my husband and the father of my children," Ash nodded and Jester shut his eyes in the sweet pleasure of knowledge, bowing his head into her shoulder.

The game had broken up shortly after Ash had requested a rest and only Chopper remained in the main room although Kru hadn't moved from the window. Chopper leaned at the door to his borrowed room. He heard sobbing and his fingers curled into fists. If Jester was making Ash cry… He listened harder, for spoken words, for something to explain the sobs.

Ash's soft voice spoke though Chopper couldn't make out her words.

Chopper stood with his shoulders back in surprise. It was Jester weeping? He took a step away from the door. It wasn't Ash and that had been his concern. He wouldn't think or ask about Jester crying. It would bring too many questions that might need to be reported.

"Can't have a woman of your own, three quarter man, so you watch your brothers?" Kru's voice broke his reverie.

Chopper shook his head, his eyes not moving from the door. "Both Jester and Ash are my friends, Kru, not my lovers. Ash said that pregnant woman cry for anything or nothing and I wasn't sure if Jester knew that."

"Where did you meet a woman, Chopper? A citizen?" For once, Kru's voice wasn't hard and accusing. Genuine curiosity spoke out.

"In battle. Kaliida evacuation as she said." Chopper frowned. "Surely you've seen that civilians are affected by battle as much as we are?"

Kru turned back to the window.

"If they ask, Kru, I've gone for a walk. It appears both my room and the sofa," he gestured at Gajer, softly snoring, "are both occupied. I'll make do with the Guards or maybe in the lobby." Chopper grabbed his garrison jacket and moved out the door.

_Home._

Once again Chopper opened the door with his code and slipped inside the darkened room.

_Home._

He gave a comfortable sigh and moved toward the bedroom. His lady was there, a sensuous curve under sheets and blankets of some luxurious material so different from the GAR issue. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, he watched her for a moment then silently removed his clothing and slipped into the bed with her.

She turned toward him, toward his warmth, with a soft murmur in her sleep. His lady Riyo curled against his chest, her dark fingertips resting on one deep scar. He slid his arm around her and bent his head to kiss her. A feather-kiss against her sleeping lips became a little harder and he nibbled her lower lip, sucking it lightly. He heard another low murmur from her voice, but her fingertips began moving with purpose, caressing his chest and sliding around his waist. He cupped his hand around hers and brought it to his lips. "Riyo, I must ask something."

"Mmm, yes, Chopper?" She moved closer to him, her head resting on his arm, one hand on his chest above his heart. She tangled her legs with his and was smiling though her eyes were still closed.

"I spent this evening with the troopers; Kev and Jester, some other troopers you don't know. Pilot Ashwaeen Athualla of Naboo was also there. We are friends and I am permitted to call her Ash." He paused. "She is kind; most of the troopers can call her Ash and there is usually a hug and kiss on the cheek for each of us."

"I know Ash, Chopper."

"And you know she's pregnant."

Riyo laughed softly and her golden eyes opened. "Yes, she's complained that she's been pregnant for a year."

"I thought human females had a nine-month gestation." Chopper frowned in confusion. If she was a year pregnant, then she'd been pregnant before Kaliida Station, before the _Malevolence,_ before Jester and everything he thought was wrong.

"We do, my love," replied Riyo and Chopper rumbled in contentment at her words. _My love._ Would he ever get use to those words from her? Riyo nuzzled her head into the space by his cheek. "Ash is simply exaggerating. She also claims it's been a decade since she's seen her feet."

"Oh." Chopper thought about that for a moment then turned on his side to face his lady. "She's beautiful pregnant. Does that bother you? That I can look at another woman and desire her." He paused, searching for words. "I think it was simply that she was pregnant."

"No, Chopper, it doesn't bother me." She pushed herself up on her elbow and pressed a kiss against his cheek then tilted her head. "But there's something about it bothering you?"

Chopper nodded. "What is the cultural significance of you getting pregnant? I don't want to affect your life in any way that would pain you, Riyo." He gave a soft laugh. "I would love to see you round and pregnant." He ran his rough fingers over her slender frame. "But I have no rights in this and if the Kaminoans knew, they would want to take the child of a clone and study it." He gave a harsh emphasis on 'study'. "Riyo, protect yourself from that happening. Please."

She stroked his face with her fingers, the palm of her hand. "I have, Chopper. A pregnant senator for Pantora would be problematic at this time and I'd probably be recalled. When I found you in the apartment that day, I made sure I wouldn't get pregnant."

"I'm glad, Riyo," Chopper nodded. "It's not something I even thought of until I saw Ash all wonderfully round-bellied."

Riyo understood that; Chopper had been born for war. "But when I decide to have children, Chopper, I choose you to be their father."

He stiffened like he'd done when she had seen him in the apartment and kissed his hands. "Me? Impregnate you?" His forehead was suddenly creased with more lines than scars. "On purpose?"

She nodded with a smile. "In a couple of years, under Chairman Papanoida, he's far more liberal than Chairman Cho ever was, the political climate on Pantora will change and permit an unmarried," she saw his nod of sadness, "female Senator with children. I will have more seniority in my clan as well. That also matters."

Absently Chopper shook his head. "A couple of years, Riyo? So much could happen in just a few months. A few years is eternity." He looked into her golden eyes, his own shining with sorrow. "I might not be alive in a few years."

A muscle twitched at the corner of her jaw and Chopper smoothed it with a finger.

"I know, my love." Then she was silent, her fingers flat on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart.

He kissed the soft tears from her face with a gentle smile. "I love you, Riyo. I will do whatever is in my power to stay alive for you."

It was still a wonder to Chopper that she, his lady love, could love him.

* * *

Tomorrow or Monday, we begin the closing chapters of Scars with the opening of Geonosis II.


	56. Geonosis II - Return

**Geonosis II**

**Return**

_The past doesn't leave the present alone._

"Geonosis…"

Chopper's lips twisted into a harsh grimace at the captain's words.

For a moment Chopper was lost in the past; Slick's laughter shrill in his mind as the gunship carrying Chopper's first squad crashed and slid on the red sand, then slamming into stones of bloody brown and sunset.

Captain Rex had called in his sergeants, his ARFs, his medics and a couple of others, including Chopper, for a short briefing in one of the auxiliary mess halls of the_ Resolute_. They were going back to Geonosis. Chopper didn't hear too much more, lost in the past, until Caber, sitting next to him, lightly touched his wrist in concern.

Chopper shook his head, just in time to hear the captain mention Kamino.

As if Geonosis wasn't bad enough.

Chopper shut his eyes in disgust. Captain Rex wouldn't make him go planetside on Kamino, would he?

_No, he's promised I'll never go back._ He opened his eyes slightly to see the captain continue speaking. _Ah, just to pick up some more troopers; rookies and shinnies. That won't be too bad._ Chopper rubbed his scarred knuckles. _They'll stare but that's not too bad._ To his surprise, it wasn't. He put his hand to his face, cupping his chin in thought as his thumb slowly rubbed a small, raised scar on his jawline. Mentally he smiled. Riyo used that scar as a starting point so often when she kissed him.

It had been a good visit on Coruscant. Ash and Gajer had visited each night bringing some treat. Ash played sabacc with the troopers while Gajer brought a small board game he cajoled Kru into playing. Chopper had heard Captain Rex had spoken with Krua day or so after the first visit though no one except Kru knew what he'd said. Chopper half-expected Kru to call one-on-one but he hadn't; only asked if he could speak with Kix privately. He'd seemed close to shattering.

And each night, Chopper had gone _home_ and slipped into bed with his lady love, filling his senses with her, memorizing everything about her, from the softness of her skin to her scent and the way her body felt...

His mind shifted back to the Captain Rex and the coming assignment. Chopper's opinion was there wouldn't be enough men in the GAR to conquer an inhabited planet with the population of Geonosis.

_Perhaps it's just the main cities._ Mentally he shrugged. _Maybe it's just to finish my fate; maybe I'm just going back to die there._ Chopper frowned at the mental path he was taking. _I don't want to die._ It was something he'd never told himself before and he explored the newly-expressed thought, poking at it like a sore tooth or the itching of a recent wound.

_Riyo. That's why. I don't want to disappoint my lady by not returning. I want to go back home to her._ He nodded slightly. _And Ash, she'd …miss… me. _Chopper's eyes got wide with discovery. He'd never thought anyone might miss him; never thought anyone might find his absence more distressing than his presence. _Jester and Sketch would be hurt, too, even though they're troopers and understand, they'd still hurt. _They were new thoughts for Chopper, new emotions and new understanding he wanted to explore. _The commander would cry. Captain Rex, _Chopper nodded slightly. _Even the captain would miss my presence._

Captain Rex gestured to him, waiting. Caber surreptitiously poked his foot against Chopper's. Chopper blinked, suddenly realizing the captain wanted an answer to some question Chopper hadn't heard. Chopper licked his lips and noticed the sudden gleam of amusement in Rex's eyes.

_Ok, not terribly important in the grand scheme of things._ Chopper was prepared to give his usual nod and a brisk 'yes, sir' when he saw Caber's fist working a battle sign.

_Negate, negate, negate_ moved Caber's fingers unseen by the captain and most of the troopers.

"No sir." Chopper said, somewhat hesitantly.

"What about the sergeants?" added Coric. "They aren't going to be happy to have a trooper in charge of them." Coric, seated at Caber's other side, had been fully aware of his hand signals.

_What had the captain asked?_ Chopper's mind whirled.

"They'll do as I command," answered Rex to Coric's question as he looked over his best men. "If they can come up with a viable reason why Chopper or Caber or some good, experienced trooper of Commander Cody's can't lead a squad of shinies, I might listen." Rex smiled but his voice was low and soft. "I doubt they'll have any reason better than living experience."

_Me? In charge of a squad? That's what it sounds like, but the captain can't set me ahead of a sergeant._ Chopper's eyes widened as he turned to look at Coric who smiled and gave him a lazy half-wink. _Can he?_

Captain Rex, his face turned from Chopper, nodded in answer to another question and continued speaking.

_It's good to have friends. _He gave Coric a nod and nudged Caber with his elbow.

"Caf after?" whispered Caber and Chopper gave a small nod. He definitely needed to understand what he'd missed. Not just the caf, but the small friendship and talking among equals.

_A squad. _It didn't sound finalized and the captain was going over preparations for the arrival of three more companies on the _Resolute_. It was going to be crowded. Chopper grunted deep in the back of his throat as he realized he'd have to share the barracks. But maybe he'd share them with…

_A squad of his own_. He chewed his lower lip between his teeth. Caber would make a good second, but it seemed Rex was contemplating him as a squad leader also. Kix would be with Coric and medical; too busy with those duties. Maybe he could ask Sergeant Zeer for Kev. If Commander Tano didn't ask Chopper to second her for the battle. _In a battle like this promises to be, Rex won't be away from Ahsoka. He'll be her two._

_Give me a squad, Captain. _He caught Captain Rex's eye for a tiny moment. _I'll bring them all home. I promise._

Chopper was in the hangar deck with Commander Tano as the first gunships from Kamino landed and troopers began disembarking from the smaller vessels. Lt. Loj was motioning some of the _Resolute's_ troopers into position to move the gunships to the sides as soon as possible. There were a lot of men and a lot of ships. Loj had spent most of his last three days calculating configurations for storage of the new ships for the long jump to Geonosis. General Skywalker and Captain Rex were there as well, waiting for the new men.

Chopper glanced over the area. Already there were a lot of men; their armor new and unscratched by battle, their duffels still starchly perfect. There were a lot of weapons, a lot of gunships and starfighters; all bright and shiny, untouched by war.

Commander Tano has a soft, thoughtful look in her eyes. Chopper shook his head. He knew she was thinking the same as him; not enough men. Then he saw the flash of blue, of marked armor, in that sea of white and jerked his head up to see ARC Sergeant Echo and ARC Fives among the troopers. Chopper heard a loud, enthusiastic whoop. He glanced around, wondering who else was pleased to have the two back and noticed the _Resolute's_ troopers on the hangar deck and the incoming rookies were staring at him.

Captain Rex didn't seem to notice his breach of decorum but the commander tilted her face in his direction and gave him a smile. General Skywalker laughed and strode up to the two leading the column. "As you can hear, we're glad to have you back, ARC Sergeant Echo, ARC Fives."

Both ARCs, in their blue trimmed ARC gear, saluted the general and, by extension, the command group. Fives, as usual, had the hint of a smile curling his lips upward but it was Echo who replied.

"It's good to be back on the _Resolute_ again, General Skywalker, sir. Back with the five oh first."

"Captain Rex will have you and the new troopers situated and then there'll be a general briefing of everyone in the main mess."

"As formal as usual, general?" asked Fives with a wicked grin. Echo glanced upward as if asking for guidance in dealing with his brother, Ahsoka put her palm over her lips and even Captain Rex shifted as he glanced at the floor, his lips tight against a smile and chuckle. He failed to contain the smile. Again, Skywalker laughed and reached his hand to Fives' shoulder.

"About as formal as usual, Fives. About as usual."

Echo turned his head to Chopper. "Hey Chopper, do you have room in your barracks for two itinerant ARCs."

Chopper forgot about the others in the hanger, the staring troopers and gawking rookies. The only ones who mattered now were his friends – Echo, Fives, Captain Rex, Ahsoka – and he called back. "I think I can manage to find an unoccupied bunk or two.

It was good to have Echo and Fives back.

* * *

"There's only one way of doing things," said Kev, his fingers cupping his mug of caf, tapping nervously. "The way we were taught on Kamino."

"And how do you put on armor," asked Fives softly. They were at Chopper's usual table, back in the corner, and Fives was in Chopper's normal seat – his back and one side protected by walls. Fives had always known why Chopper had chosen that seat but now he emotionally realized how covered and safe a place it was. It gave a view of the entire room and Fives glanced around. Although it was late, the mess was nearing capacity with the introduction of the new troops.

Kev stared forward, worrying his lips. Fives lips quirked to see Chopper's habit on another man. At last Kev spoke. "The way Chopper told me before Orto Plutonia; the way he said you and Echo decided was the fastest way." Kev lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Because it was faster and I could see it was better."

Fives leaned back against the wall and pushed his empty mug aside. "Kamino gave us one way because it was cost-effective. Knowing one way makes us sure and confident, Kev. That's you and me and all the rest of us clones." He paused. Chopper's secrets weren't his to give away. "For Chopper there are always other ways and he has to think of the best way; has to think through repercussions, has to try to remember what Kamino taught, has to compare them. Chopper has to think, Kev. He doesn't have the luxury of reflex anymore."

"Then what good is he as a trooper?" Kev frowned and Fives was glad to see that thoughtful frown. Kev had changed a lot since Fives had last seen him. He was steadier, more secure, more dependable. Being with Chopper and training as the commander's second had been good for Kev.

"You tell me, Kev. What good is he? What has Chopper done?" Fives held up his hand. "What has Chopper done that no other trooper could have done?"

"He saved the commander in the river cave. No one else would have thought of _sharing_ their body glove, going skin to skin. He does the droid reports. Good enough for General Halcyon to request his help on a mission." Kev glanced down. "He's friends with civilians; with Ash. And he's including others in that friendship." Kev ran his fingers over the table. "I'd like to think any of us would have noticed and understood the implications of the droids shattering." He shook his head. "But I don't think we would have. Not until it was too late to do anything about."

"Could you do those things now? Or at least recognize that a different way of doing something may give better results?"

Slowly Kev nodded, his fingers absently turning the mug.

Fives leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "Because that's part of the ARC training we received. Echo and I got top marks, the highest ever, in that particular training because we'd been with Chopper; because we experienced it with him and thinking of three or four alternatives wasn't difficult. Because sometimes in the barracks, Chopper would talk through his thinking and both Echo and I listened." Fives observed Kev a moment longer. "It's one of the requisites. If you don't catch on, if you don't understand and learn to think forward, back and sideways then you wash out of ARC training. A lot of brothers wash out there. Over half. "

"Then why do the Kaminoans enforce the single-thought mode? Why all the drilling and flash-training in the one way to do something?" Kev spread his hands then glanced around for eavesdroppers. Although it was late, the mess was crowded mostly with new men and he had asked for a private discussion with Fives. Fortunately, Fives was ARC and no one new was willing to disturb them.

Fives chuckled. "Do you want three different answers for that?"

Kev blinked then laughed. "Like you said; cost effective. Never mind. I'm sure I can figure out two more reasons."

"Kru probably can't." Fives returned to the original subject of the discussion, the reason Kev has quietly asked him for some time. "He probably sees Chopper's way of thinking as defective."

Kev nodded. "He's said that before. Used to call him 'three quarters' like Boomer and a couple of other guys." Kev paused. "It's not as many as Chopper thinks but their," Kev's hand moved as if searching for something. "Scorn? Derision? Their _fear_…" Kev's eyes widened as he realized it was fear and Fives nodded. "They're not quiet. At least Kru isn't vocal about it very much anymore. Captain Rex had a talk with him" Kev's brows drew down. "He said it was about an assignment and nothing to do with Chopper. But I don't know, he's been very... quiet. He won't even tell me what the captain said."

Fives shrugged. He'd seen Kru and had suspicions the captain had pointed out that he trusted Chopper implicitly and Kru only to the extent of his ability to follow orders. "If Chopper doesn't call one-on-one for the insult, then all we can do is express our distaste."

"Why doesn't Chopper call one-on-one, Fives?" Kev glanced down at his hand around the duraplast mug. "I had to push him into it and at first he simply ignored what we were saying." He swallowed, ashamed of what he'd done then. "I've learned that Chopper is not a coward and that not everything is worth fighting for. I've learned to pick my fights," he snorted. "I haven't had a fight since. But the things I said about Chopper then…"

Those were definitely Chopper's secrets and Fives shook his head. "I don't know totally, Kev. But I do know that when he has the data pad in his hands and he's thinking about the best way to take down a clanker," Fives shook his head with a wry grin. "He doesn't even hear people."

Kev chuckled. "That's true."

ARC Fives stood and looked around the mess with a contented sigh as he picked up his mug. "I never thought I'd miss this place. But I did." He looked down at Kev. "The people mostly. The caf. The talks." He paused. "Chopper said he's asked for you as his two when they assign him a squad."

Kev nodded. "He's told me and I'm honored. Zeer will release me from his squad, he's got Marker. Captain Rex has to approve it and said he needs to go over the squads again to make sure he can spare me."

"He wants some of the squads to be the same; to be what he's use to so he doesn't have to think about some new trooper's sub-skills or who was assigned where in the middle of battle." Fives tilted his head. "I bet he's doing some re-arranging. I suspect Zeer's squad was one he expected wouldn't change."

Kev frowned. "Should I tell the captain I've changed my mind? If he's counting of me being with Sergeant Zeer perhaps I should stay there."

"No, Kev," Fives chuckled. "I expect Captain Rex is quite pleased to give Chopper a squad and the two of his choice. Just a warning though, Kev.

Kev looked up into Fives' face with attentive concern.

"After this, Captain Rex will expect you to be someone he can count on without thinking about it. He'll expect you to be one of the best in Torrent Company."

* * *

Read, enjoy, review, anticipate... and, as much as I love you folks (and the reviews, hint, hint) I think I'm going to take a break tomorrow and the next day. So don't expect anything until next year.


	57. Geonosis II - Chopper's Squad

**Geonosis II**

**Chopper's Squad**

_The past doesn't leave the present alone._

"Geonosis…"

Chopper's squad looked at him expectantly as their hands were busy cleaning their armor for the first time since arriving on the _Resolute_ three days previously. Tomorrow they would be landing on Geonosis amid flak and fire and blaster and cannon, but now they would take blue pigment to the edges of each piece of virginal white armor. They were eager for the honor of colors.

It had been Echo's suggestion.

"Like Kev, Chopper," he had said. "You were right about Kev before Orto Plutonia and I think you'd be right with this squad. Give them stripes to earn."

"Geonosis," Chopper repeated as he cleared his throat. "I've been there. I don't remember much but I don't like what I do remember. It was hot. Dry. Sand-scoured. Full of bugs and droids. It's not a friendly place."

Chopper nodded and looked over the men in his squad with a heart of pride and love as ARC Sergeant Echo continued speaking about what they might expect on Geonosis.

There was Sergeant Azur with his blue eyes sitting next to Moss who had his medic's fascination with Chopper's scars. Oak was next to Moss, his brother by choice, and a heavy gunner nearly as good as Caber. Dexterity was rubbing a touch of the royal blue paint between his fingers, learning its texture. He held it to his nose and breathed experimentally. "I can make this explode," he murmured mildly, a demolitions man to his very core. Cross-legged on his bunk sat Shen, a sniper, wiping his armor with quiet deliberation as he listened to Echo. Double 2, a slicer, set down the spaulder he'd been preparing for paint and looked back into Chopper's eyes.

"Squad leader Chopper," he asked softly respectful as Echo finished speaking, "would you play some music with the harmonica?"

**Moss**

Moss lay on his rack with a low groan. There weren't three muscles in his body that didn't ache. Being a medic, he could name them but even his brain hurt at the moment. Their new squad leader was a hard man.

"Even my toenails hurt," complained Oak with a low murmur in the next bunk.

They had arrived on the _Resolute_ with gear bags and weapons in hand, excitement in their hearts. He and his brother, Oak, were looking forward to some action; the whole squad looking forward to fulfilling what they'd been bred, born and trained to do. They were a good squad, maybe not the best in any single endeavor but they had diversity: medic, slicer, sniper, heavy gunner, demolitions and sergeant; about as perfectly complete as a squad could be and their overall scores reflected that. They knew they were a good squad.

Azur, Moss shook his head absently in correction and stopped as his sore shoulders let him know they disapproved. _Sergeant_ Azur had been almost dancing, his blue eyes sparkling, as they found out their first assignment was with the 501st.

They'd been proud to present themselves to Captain Rex of the 501st, proud of their assignment. The 501st was widely held to be one of the top companies of the Grand Army of the Republic as well as one of the most traveled. The battles of the 501st were already legendary: Christophsis where by some unlucky mishap they'd lost everything except the heavy cannons, Teth where only five troopers survived, Queel, facing the _Malevolence_ at Kaliida Medical, some civil matter on Orto Plutonia, Felucia – always outnumbered, usually outgunned and yet the 501st marched on with their heads held high.

General Skywalker and Commander Tano had also been on the hangar deck greeting new troops also but it was the captain the squads answered to. The general and commander were Jedi; rarefied beings not even subject to the same laws of physics as themselves; beings almost super-human according to everything they'd heard. They'd been fascinated by the Jedi, glancing at them surreptitiously, waiting for their barracks assignment, proud of themselves for landing this plum assignment.

Until Captain Rex had assigned them a squad leader.

Shen had thought maybe the captain didn't realize they had a sergeant, there'd been a lot of squads on the gunships that didn't. Moss saw that he knew. Captain Rex had even glanced at Azur when Shen said the word 'sergeant'. Moss sighed; Azur had probably thought it was because of his blue eyes, barely permitted under the Kaminoans, which was a ridiculous thought because the captain had the blonde mutation.

Moss remembered their dreams, what they whispered about when they'd been younger. Heroes and commanders, that's what they'd all become; a squad of commanders. His chuckle at that naiveté turned into another groan.

"Me, too," moaned Oak, head to head with Moss. Someone in the barracks moved, Moss heard the thwack of armor against one of the metal bunk supports. The squad leader even had them wearing their armor until he told them otherwise. There was a low, mumbled apology as Double 2 got out of the bunk. At least the second, Kev, appeared to be sympathetic. After the squad leader left the barracks, he had explained Chopper wanted to make sure they were all used to the armor, make sure it fit as well as it could, wanted to know what modifications would be best for each trooper and that could only be determined by time in armor.

At least their new squad leader had let them chose their own sleeping arrangements. After he'd been 'killed' by a ball of light and was catching his breath in the gym, Moss had heard that some of the sergeants and squad leaders had assigned bunks. There had been more talk behind him and he would have listened because it seemed to be about their new squad leader but then the training machine had been turned to full and Moss could only watch with wide eyes; amazed that the human body could move as quickly and agilely as the two ARCs and two squad leaders were moving.

Afterwards, the commander spoke a few words with each trooper, commenting on some move or giving advice. She called Sergeant Azur by his rank as well as his name and the thin line of his lips had softened for the first time since they'd been assigned to Squad leader Chopper. She'd told Moss he should see the main medical unit; there were some modification that one of the _Resolute's_ medics – Coric or Kix, would be best – would explain and he should know the capabilities of the ship. She touched them as well, softly on the arm or the hand, in greeting, and saying she would see them again, probably in the mess. They were welcome to ask questions of her. It wasn't exactly Jedi behavior as it had been explained to them on Kamino and Double 2 had even mentioned that.

Squad leader Caber and the ARC had laughed, Captain Rex and the ARC sergeant smiled and Squad leader Chopper looked down at the floor.

"Lots of things are different than on Kamino," he said in a low, husky voice.

"This is real life," added the ARC with a grin.

After the amazingly strenuous practice with the light balls and learning to stay with the commander, the squad leader took them to the mess. They'd been ravenous and the squad leader had given them… soup. Moss and the others in the squad had been disappointed. It had been a hot, spicy soup with a few small strips of meat. It was good, delicious even, but the squad leader had restricted them to two bowls each; no bread, no caf. Simply the soup and water or tea. Considering that he next took them to the hangar deck and had them run a makeshift obstacle course around the over-crowded gunships until their legs ached, Moss thought that, in retrospect, the soup had been a good idea. No one had puked up their meal.

Chopper had moved them along then, back to the mess and another bowl of the spicy soup, this time limited to one bowl. Again, nothing beyond the soup was permitted to assuage their hunger but it had been sufficient. Exercise cut down on the appetite. After a few moments of rest, squad leader said they'd go next to the gym.

Oak had groaned upon hearing where they were going then his squad brothers stiffened in anxiety as they wondered how the squad leader might react to that implied criticism. Squad leader Chopper had simply glanced back at Oak. Moss was worried he might have Oak do extra… whatever they were going to do next, but he hadn't. It was sparring and that, while tiring, was enjoyable as each man pitted himself against another, with the added benefit of removing their armor for the first time since arriving on the _Resolute_. Of course, the squad leader had them take a lap around the gym each after each fall but, compare to earlier, sparring was actually relaxing and enjoyable.

As they sparred, Moss watched the squad leader as he observed their fighting styles. Moss found Squad leader Chopper's scars interesting; they curved around his head, like the rips of explosive damage, yet they also had the burning swirls of blast plasma arc. Mentally, he cataloged what he would do if he found those wounds on a trooper. He shook his head, not knowing beyond 'stabalize'. Moss decided he'd asked the medics later what they had done. How they had handled that damage.

He'd been mesmerized with the scars until the squad leader had noticed the stare and frowned; working his jaw in angry motions that twisted his lips. Then squad leader Chopper stood, his turn on the mat with Dexterity, and pulled off his shirt. The squad was suddenly respectfully quiet. Some brothers thought scars made you weak but Shen had pointed out that their best live trainers and teachers were usually scarred. Moss continued looking at the scars on the squad leader. He could identify high speed shrapnel by the thin-cut lines, burn by roughened skin, plasma blaster arc by the characteristic whorls. His eyes widened as squad leader turned and Moss saw turret crossbeam outlined under his left arm and reaching around to his chest. He definitely had to talk to the medics.

Moss smiled as he drifted into restful sleep, he could learn some new techniques with these guys.

**Sergeant Azur**

"Your squad leader will be Chopper." Captain Rex had said as he introduced the scarred trooper with mismatched eyes, standing at his side in parade rest. Sergeant Azur had drawn his eyebrows down in a frown. He was the squad leader of these men. He'd grown up with them. He was their _sergeant_.

"Perhaps you didn't realize it, sir, but our squad has a sergeant," explained Shen respectfully. The captain had looked at Chopper then the sergeant then the questioning trooper.

"Give me one good reason why he should lead instead of Chopper. And length of time together is not a good reason." At least the captain hadn't been angry at Shen who'd only been trying to correct what he thought was a misinterpretation.

"I know my men, Captain. Their strengths and how best to partner them," explained Sergeant Azur to the captain's order and Captain Rex had nodded. Azur relaxed but then the captain spoke up.

"Then you'll give Chopper the benefit of your experience." Captain Rex, in his blue trimmed, battered armor, merely watched their confusion with a hint of a smile.

The men looked at each other in consternation and, after several moments of silence, their new squad leader grunted deep in his throat. "Come on."

He took them to their barracks and pointed out the sergeant's room and office at the end. "Sergeant, you can bunk in there; I'm used to my bunk." He gestured and they had all noticed a bunk head to head with his chosen bunk.

"We'll bring in another rack for the extra man," the squad leader continued speaking. "We also have two ARCs in the barracks. ARC Sergeant Echo and ARC Fives. They've chosen their bunks." He nodded toward two bunks, also head to head and inspection-ready but obviously occupied, by the items on the shelves. "They have their own duties but when they're here, they're good to talk with. About anything." Their new squad leader stood staring into the air as if brain deficient; worrying his lips then he continued speaking. "I encourage you to talk with them. It's a rare opportunity."

Sergeant Azur had never talked to an ARC, though he'd seen them in practice. He saw the squad leader looking at him with those mismatched eyes of brown and yellow-green as he suddenly realized the squad leader _knew_ that none of the squad had ever really talked with an ARC. There was a moment of something like understanding between the two men as Azur realized Squad leader Chopper _wanted_ them to ask, to learn. Then the feeling was gone and Squad leader Chopper gestured to the trooper at the console, just closing down a holo-message. "My second, Kev."

Sergeant Azur only blinked as his lips drew into a tight line. He wasn't even the second-ranked man of the squad.

The trooper at the console gave a nod and a gentle, welcoming smile to the new squad then turned back to Squad leader Chopper. "I've checked with Admiral Yularen bridge crew, Chopper. As you expected, the hangar decks are unavailable for training."

Again their squad leader made a thoughtful noise and nodded. "I was pretty sure it would be with all the new ships. We'll make do in the gym." He looked at the troopers. "Maybe reserve one of the bolo courts." He rubbed a finger along a scar on his jawline. "You do that; show them the best way to armor up and get practice gear. I'll check if the commander can make an appearance. Meet me in the gym."

"What if they're all booked up?"

The squad leader grunted as he looked down at the deck then at the new men. "Today? With all the new troopers?" He shook his head. "Won't be."

Kev nodded his head sharply and turned back to the console. Sergeant Azur noticed that the second hadn't 'sir'ed the squad leader. He wondered if that applied to him or the squad. Azur glanced at his… no, Chopper's… squad. They'd also noted the lack of formality. Azur gave a tiny shake of his head. They'd continued to call the squad leader 'sir'.

"Regulations state we have a quarter day before any…" began Double 2 but Chopper broke into his sentence.

"I'll give you your quarter day after battle." He murmured as he chewed his lips in thought. "Survive it and I'll give you a full day." Chopper turned toward the door then back to the men frozen by indecision in the room. "Sergeant, you're with me. The rest of you, settle in but do not unpack anything unnecessary. This is not a long-term arrangement. Any questions, ask Kev."

Then he was out the door of his barracks toward the commander's quarters, trailed by Sergeant Azur whose lips were a thin line of distress and anger.

**Commander Tano**

Chopper tapped his fingertips against his thumb as they stood by the commander's door. He knew he'd forgotten something but as long as it wasn't mortally important he'd worry about it later. It seemed he had decided he would worry about everything later. Right now, he had to make sure the squad Rex had entrusted to him would be battle ready; would make it through the fighting on Geonosis. He had four days.

He bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't time for her duty hours. Chopper glanced at the new sergeant in parade rest, all crisp and perfect. Chopper felt messily unfinished. He pressed the door tone.

She'd been napping or meditating. Chopper could see the soft relaxation in her face, the tension brought by war dissolved by habitual practice. She smiled and he could feel his own face relax. "Commander, I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

She waved her hand in a gesture. "If I'd been undisturbable, I wouldn't have answered the door."

"Undisturbable?" He asked to her smile. "Is that even a word?" He teased gently and saw the sergeant's consternation at his informality from the corner of one eye. He suddenly remembered what he'd forgotten; they didn't need to salute him or call him sir. He was just a trooper like them. He'd tell them... later. After the important stuff that would contribute to their survival.

Ahsoka laughed softly. "I guess it is now." She tilted her head and her smile brightened. For an instant Chopper basked in the light of her expression, wanting to close his eyes and simply give up his heart in perfect trust. She'd been his first real friend.

"How can I be of service, Squad leader Chopper?" The corners of her lips twitched as she called him by his title.

"I'm taking my squad for practice, commander."

Her eyes widened in pleasure. They had discussed the importance of a trooper's practice with the Jedi. "I thought Admiral Yularen said there wouldn't be room."

"There isn't. Not on the hangar decks. I've told Kev to reserve the bolo court and we'll set up practice for my squad and Caber's there. Maybe the ARCs."

"That is wonderful, Chopper."

Chopper ducked his head to hide his smile. He didn't need to hide anymore and raised his face slightly to watch her expressions. He had spoken with her after Rex's briefing; explaining his fears that his incompetency would kill the squad Rex would give him. Together with her and then later with Caber, Chopper decided what and how he would approach the situation, what work the squad would need to survive.

She understood his intent. "You'll want me there?"

"Yes, commander. Without the light saber marks, without a Jedi, they won't really understand. It won't be as effective."

Ahsoka chuckled and glanced at the sergeant. "Effective and efficient; that describes our Chopper." The sergeant stiffened under his commander's gaze but she smiled at him, almost friendly then turned back to his new squad leader. "When? I'll be there if the general doesn't have other plans for me. Maybe even if he does; this is important."

"We're heading to the gym now. The sergeant and I will set up the equipment. When Kev and the squad arrive, we'll explain the justifications and boundaries." He sucked in his cheeks slightly. "I took the liberty of checking your schedule." He leaned forward. "It's during your free time. Now."

Ahsoka nodded. "I'll be right there Chopper." She turned back to her quarters then turned again to Chopper. "It's a good idea, Chopper. If you see Rex, suggest it to him. Otherwise, I'll do so."

"After _my_ squad's practice, commander." Chopper replied and heard the commander's departing chuckle.

**Captain Rex**

Chopper didn't have to suggest it. Captain Rex had dropped by to watch the sweating men dodging balls of light as they moved; ducking and weaving, trying to stay within the commander's zone of protection as her light saber reflected back the light spheres.

One of the men hit by a sphere was sitting on the bench, leaning tiredly against the wall. At the captain's appearance, he tried to stand and salute.

"At ease, trooper. Moss, isn't it? Medic?"

"Yes, sir." Moss did stand, it didn't seem right to sit while his superior officer stood watching the men. "Squad leader Chopper says you do this about once every four days?" His voice was tentative; surely Chopper had been exaggerating for his men.

"Not quite like this," said Rex as he looked over the two squads. Over half of the new troopers had already been tagged out. But not Chopper, nor Caber; not the two ARCs.

"Ha." Moss's voice was a low whisper, mostly to himself. "Knew it. No one could be that…"

"Chopper doesn't have it at capacity or speed." Rex stood and glanced around. The practice had drawn other troopers; some of them were rookies or General Adi-Mundi's men, but others were his regulars or men of General Kenobi 212th. Troopers who, he knew, had regular practice with their Jedi.

"Squad leader Chopper," Rex called out above the ambient noise.

"Sir?" came the reply even as Chopper fired into the targets.

"With Commander Tano's permission, go to full capacity and speed. Show them what practice is really like."

Ahsoka laughed as did Caber and several more men around the gym; men who'd been in practice with their Jedi. "Permission," she called out.

Chopper must have had the machine programed from his helmet because there was no audible order given; simply the balls of light speeding up and doubling in number, Ahsoka's light-saber whisking faster, only a blur of vibrant light; Caber firing the Z6 and Chopper firing his blaster. Fives, always improvising, was trying out double blasters and not doing badly while Sergeant Echo was using his standard blaster and doing excellent. The new men, from Caber and Chopper's squads, dropped quickly, stung by the spheres, their armor and practice weapons deadened by the light. One man from Caber's squad, grimly determined, lasted far longer than Rex thought a new trooper might.

"Ok, Chopper. Turn it off." Rex then turned to the remainder of the men in the gym. "I'll be giving out the order as soon as I get back to my office, everyone will go through practice before we get to Geonosis."

Caber laughed. "I've never made it through practice standing before." He watched, with a grin, as Captain Rex made his way towards the rookie from his squad, the only rookie who survived full speed practice.

Chopper grunted as he reached for some water. "That's because we usually go until the last trooper drops." He moved toward his men. "Stand up, walk around a bit as soon as you catch your breath. We'll be doing standard 'duck and cover' next."

The men groaned.

**Kev **

They were rookies and shinnies, including the sergeant, and by the day before the scheduled attack on Geonosis, they were sure that Chopper hated them.

They came by their dislike of Chopper honestly; they hadn't heard any of the re-emerging talk about Chopper, rumor-worthy because he'd been given a squad of men. They hadn't heard Boomer's disparaging words about Chopper or his dire predictions of their rapid and messy demise once they hit Geonosis. Of course, Boomer made those prognostications for all of the non-sergeant squad leaders but Chopper's squad had been too busy to hear those dire pronouncements.

Caber's squad felt the same about Caber; but only because they didn't know it had been Chopper's idea for them to train together. Most of the other squads had been getting used to the ships rules and regulations; getting use to their new squad mates and sergeants, 'learning the ropes' according to the 'regs' while Chopper and Caber had their squad practicing on the bolo court even before all of the new troopers had arrived.

His squad hated Chopper because he did the same training exercises and followed the same restrictions he imposed on them and always came out ahead. They hated him because he had looked at them and didn't bother to learn their names. Or, if he did, he didn't call them by their names, but by their specialties. "Medic," he'd call out. "Speed it up, you're holding back the squad." Or "Slicer, that wasn't good enough; do it again." They hated him because when they sparred he didn't hold back; and he was good, better than anyone they'd seen until he took the mat with ARC Fives. Kev had heard they later decided in the secrecy of the shower that had been a draw.

**Double 2**

The day before the scheduled attack on Geonosis, Double 2 had woken up to an odd noise; melodious, raspy and whispery. Musical.

He was sharing the sergeant's room, his portable bunk pushed against the wall. Carefully and quietly, he'd made his way to the barracks of the men, a glance at the chron showing him they'd slept in today. It was an hour past the 0400 that Chopper had been waking them since they'd been assigned to the hard squad leader and Double 2 was oddly pleased that Chopper must have overslept.

But he hadn't.

The sergeant was also awake, sitting up in his bunk, listening. He nodded as Double 2 made his way toward the door in curious silence. When Double 2 came to the partially-opened door to the main barracks, he saw one of the ARCs – Sergeant Echo – leaning against the wall with his feet pushed against the bunk's frame bar watching Squad leader Chopper who was seated cross-legged on his own rack.

Inspection ready, Double 2 noted and glanced back to his own unmade bed. He decided he'd make it before he left the room, but for the moment, he was too consumed with curiosity. He stood listening at the doorway and the odd music stopped after a few moments.

Chopper lowered his hands from his mouth, a glint of metal showing some sort of instrument. He was dressed only in his night-shorts and cruel scars laced across his body. Double 2 had seen some of the scars when they sparred but he suddenly _understood_ why the squad leader didn't shower with them.

The squad leader was a hard man, but he wasn't harsh. He pushed them, but followed the same strict regime. He woke them early, but with a hand on their shoulder and a low voice instead of yelling or throwing something metal on the floor like he'd heard some of the other sergeants or squad leaders did. He outlasted them in everything they did. Double 2 wasn't sure he _liked_ the squad leader but he had decided that he'd follow him to the ends of Geonosis and back.

"Play the new one, Chopper." That came from the other ARC, Fives, from where he lay on his bunk, his arms folded back and his head resting on his palms. His voice was respectful in requesting the music. Squad leader's second, Kev, lay on his side in his inspection-ready bunk with head on his hand, freshly showered and dressed, simply listening.

Squad leader Chopper gave a chuckle, his face relaxed and open. Double 2 jerked in shock. The squad leader hadn't worn any expression on his face the past three days except grim determination. Chopper raised his hands holding the instrument to his mouth.

Again the soft music began; this time a lighter tune, happy and sweet. Double 2 glanced at his squad brothers. They were all feigning sleep; they were too quiet, too still in their bunks. They were enjoying not only the unusual occurrence of music, but the fact that Squad leader Chopper didn't have them running obstacle laps in the hangar deck around the gunships yet or have them target practicing with live ammo for the day or practice helping Dexterity set demolitions or aid Moss; or that dreaded practice with the sweetly laughing Jedi commander.

Double 2 had thought they were in shape right off Kamino. Squad leader Chopper had laughed. Well, more like grunted; but the second had snickered and the ARC had laughed. ARC Sergeant Echo had explained that their bodies were used to exercise and not this kind of activity, but only Moss listened to the entire explanation.

Double 2 leaned against the wall next to the door, his side of the wall. Ostensibly out of sight of the three brothers, but he had no doubt they'd noticed him. Two of them were ARCs and squad leader Chopper had shown himself pretty much their equal. He wanted to ask why Chopper wasn't a sergeant with his own squad. Maybe he'd ask after Geonosis when he was no longer a shiny.

The music came to a graceful end and Double 2 waited for another tune.

"Ok, gentlemen." Squad leader spoke as he stood and tucked the musical instrument in his locker case. "I know you're awake. Shower and dress. Garrison fatigues today unless you want to armor up. Then back here for the day's activities." It was an order from the squad leader and Double 2 opened the door fully to let them know he and Sergeant Azur were awake before heading back to make his rack inspection ready. Behind him, he heard the others move and begin preparing for the morning.

"Sir," asked Dexterity. "Will we get breakfast?" They'd heard that one of the squads had done badly enough that the sergeant or squad leader had shorted their breakfast time. Of course, they knew that they'd hear more rumor than truth with three companies crowded onto the ship. They'd realized by now that Squad leader Chopper had reasons behind his actions that were explainable even though they weren't always explained to the troopers. They also realized that Squad leader Chopper didn't punish. He allowed Oak to complain to his face, Moss to stare at his scars.

There was a moment's pause, as if the squad leader was contemplating Dexterity's words as a suggestion.

ARC Fives laughed. "Of course, you'll get breakfast. We'll just have some new exercises for you today. And briefings."

Oak didn't hide the groan. One thing they had all learned was that the squad leader didn't mind their groans and complaints. He seemed to take them as verbal marks of honor.

Shen looked up at ARC Fives with surprise on his face. "We? Are you and ARC Sergeant Echo going to be there also, sir?"

"I'll be giving most of the briefing," grumbled the ARC sergeant, but the grumble was only in his words. The gestures of his body, of his hands, the sound of his voice and the expression of his face told them he _enjoyed_ giving briefings.

"Informal," spoke Chopper. "During breakfast, a long breakfast, and caf."

"Will we have to arm wrestle you for the caf?" asked Double 2 with longing on his face. Squad leader hadn't permitted caf since they'd arrived three days earlier.

"Ssst," hissed Shen. "Don't give him any ideas."

"Tomorrow we go to Geonosis." Kev spoke. "Physical training today will be minimal; just a couple hours warm-up running, light sparring. Nothing in armor." Kev smiled as he glanced at the squad leader who gave him a small nod. "We'll need to let it dry."

"Dry?" Dexterity's voice was almost a squeak. What those words implied was an honor given and a promise made.

Sergeant Azur froze as did the men at those words. Their squad leader didn't have marked armor; it was as plain as any rookies' armor if battle-worn; but the ARCs had nice half-hand stripes and squad leader's second had the most amazing armor markings they'd seen; like a blazing sun hiding behind thick, white clouds.

"Mark our armor? But we're rookies. Armor doesn't get marked until after first batt …" Oak's voice trailed into the quiet as Squad leader Chopper pulled out three bottles of the 501st's royal blue and set them on the holoconsole.

"Armor gets marked when the squad leader determines. Reg oh seven eight, sub paragragh 32 slash 2," cited ARC sergeant Echo with a soft smile.

"I think we'll be on Geonosis for a while," began their battle-worn squad leader. "A siege. Skirmishes and wait. Hard fighting and then chasing the enemy." He nodded to himself, his face once again harsh and grim, his scars white lines against his face. "No fancy marks or paintings, simply a beginning. We'll grey the cheeks then seam the edges so everyone will know you belong to General Skywalker and Captain Rex's 501st."

He stared at the bottles while his lips bent and twisted around the words he would say in a moment. "I was thinking of a touch mark, maybe as long on my thumb, on helmet or the spaulders to mark you as a squad." Chopper dragged his hand over his lips slowly. "I thought maybe you'd have suggestions. Something you might like."

"We can't begin though, until after breakfast." ARC Fives had a wicked grin.

There was a sudden rush to the showers.

* * *

Enjoy, read, review and Happy New Year...

Only two chapter remaining...


	58. Geonosis II - Battle

**Geonosis II**

**Battle**

_The past doesn't leave the present alone._

"Geonosis."

Someone in the gunship muttered the name of the planet as they careened through the air: smoke, dust and flak streaking past their limited view as they flew in what only a pilot would call a controlled flight path.

It might have been, decided Chopper as he glanced out the clear glassteel panels of the gunship walls. All of the gunships were maintaining a similar pattern. He kept General Skywalker's ship, _Teth's Vengeance_, in view.

The steady whine of the gunship combined with the bursts from Separatists cannons came through the helmet's baffles and seemed to drill holes in portions of Chopper's brain. _As if I don't have enough there already._ The gunship had already been hit, though only glancingly, and Chopper could feel the deck straining, vibrating off-key, through the soles of his boots. He hoped the pilot and gunners would desert the ship, he was sure it wouldn't make it back to the _Resolute_.

"Landing's going to be a bit rough," he told his squad, but open channel so everyone on the gunship heard him. Bitter electronic smell wafted through the gunship. Chopper hated that smell.

Already, Chopper could feel the grit of red sand scratching against his skin, the dust in the atmosphere of the planet already seeping into the gunship, into his armor, into his skin and scratching beneath his knotted scars.

He glanced back at his men, at his squad. A thumb swipe of blue marked the left temple of each helmet. He had marked most of them, as proud as the troopers in that moment, though Moss had quietly asked if he could take the paint and his helmet to Coric for marking - medic to medic. Chopper hadn't even had to think about that and the thumb mark on Moss's helmet had an upward curve slightly different than the others.

They were good troopers and they showed promise of being a good squad. Sergeant Azur was ensuring Dexterity's demolition equipment was secure on his back. Oak was doing the same for the squad medical pack on Moss's back. Shen and Double 2 were looking out the thin viewports, Shen gesturing towards the stony hills dotting the landscape, no doubt pointing out the best positions for a sniper and trying to see weaknesses in the placements.

All Chopper had to do was make sure they survived.

After checking each man's body for bruises, blisters or red marks they had modified each trooper's armor where needed; the back of the greaves for all the troopers, the couter and spaulder for Oak who carried the Z6 and needed the extra mobility. Chopper also showed them how he'd sharpened the curve of the armor covering his fist. Dexterity had nodded first and had decided to put a small hook-shaped notch in his for cutting the wire and cord common to demolitions. Then they had cleaned their armor and put the royal blue of the 501st onto the edges - the seams - of each piece. It wasn't a lot of color, just enough so someone looking at them from a distance would see a hint of blue when they moved. Chopper hoped most of the squad leaders would think to have the rookies seamed; it was the first sign of belonging and you fought harder for something that was yours.

He glanced around the gunship at the other squads. Caber's squad was running with his and he wondered if Rex had intended that from the beginning. Caber had also had his squad rub the blue into armor edges, they had a touch mark on the spaulder where Caber had dipped his thumb in the pain and set his hand on each trooper's shoulder marking the white armor. The other two squads were from the 212th. Not Jester's though.

Chopper, to his disgrace and self-disgust, hadn't bothered to learn the few names of the rookies except for his squad – and that only because of proximity. He'd given himself lots of reasons; he had told himself the shinnies, shorted the last six months of training, were only going to Geonosis to die. He wasn't even terribly optimistic about his own squad. He had told himself that his priority was his squad, no one else. A lot of the rookies didn't even have names yet and survivors would most likely name themselves here – at their first battle; he didn't need to know their designations for such a short amount of time.

Now Chopper wished he knew more of the rookies than he actually did because ultimately, they were his brothers.

"That was too close for comfort," said one of the troopers, a rookie, as blaster fire swept directly under them. He wasn't from Chopper's squad and his armor was clear of all color.

"No," replied Chopper harshly, still angry at himself. "Too close for comfort is when it's in the same _kriffing_ ship as you." He glanced at the younger clone, obviously nervous at his first battle and recognized him as one of the few with a name. Chopper tried to pull the name from memory. He'd been in the mess a day ago and Chopper had heard another trooper greet him. Ja… something… Jahe, That was it.

"It's ok, Jahe." Chopper's voice was slightly softer. "There'll be a lot of near-hits. Doesn't matter; don't let them shake you. Just keep going; following the captain or commander – whoever leads your column."

"What about the general?" That was another rookie but his armor was lightly edged in the gold of Commander Cody's 212th.

Chopper grunted softly. "We haven't found a trooper yet who can keep up with General Skywalker. ARC Fives came close."

Chopper frowned. Echo and Fives had woken up in the middle of the night and armored up quietly. As they left the barracks, Chopper had reached out; gripping each man's gloved hand. They had gripped his hand in return then silently left the barracks. Their assignment wasn't his but he hoped they'd be safe.

Chopper kept an eye on the gunship to his right. General Skywalker, Commander Tano and Captain Rex were on it. So were Sergeants Zeer's and Jesse's squads along with one of the medical squads.

A ball of plasma hit _Teth's Vengeance_ and it spiraled down rapidly, landing hard. _Survivable,_ his mind said, _especially for a Jedi_.

Flak burst around their gunship and it swayed in the air as if by a single thread in a stiff breeze. The vibration of the deck changed, stuttering more. Chopper decided that not only would the ship not make it back to the _Resolute_, but it was even odds whether it would make it to Geonosis.

"Crash landing," The pilot's voice sounded odd, like they were underwater and Chopper was checking his helmet settings for interface problems even as he braced himself against the wall of the gunship. Moss's head snap towards the speaker. Chopper sighed and went closed channel to his squad.

"Pilot injured, Moss?" Chopper watched as Moss's head nodded softly then he spoke through the channel.

"Yes, sir. With your permission…"

"You're the medic, Moss. Remember that. You outrank us all in medical matters. It's your call…" There was a moment of silence among the men even as the air shrilled around the gunship quickly losing altitude. Chopper didn't know if it was for the pilot, obviously injured, or the fact that he'd just given autonomous authority to one of the squad.

"I don't think it will take long, sir." Moss's voice was soft.

Chopper didn't think it would take long either.

The gunship hit hard and slid then gently swayed back and forth threateningly. "Down," shouted Chopper as he went to his knees. The other troopers followed his example and the gunship steadied in an upright position rather than tipping. They had the doors open and the troopers swarmed out of the gunship with their blasters blazing. Bugs and droids were firing back. Absently Chopper identified B1s, SBDs and spider droids; cataloguing their numbers, their formation, their weaknesses.

Caber's squad moved out to confront the droids. Oak, the big Z6 in his hands, took a step with them then paused. "I've got the heavy…" he began but Chopper cut him off.

"Go," he commanded. It was a good idea to help cover them with two Z's instead of just Caber's.

"Sergeant, check our turret gunners." Chopper was firing his blaster even as he glanced up at the gunner's bubble. Most of the fire was heavy cannon aimed over their heads to take out the gunships but with the droids were Geonosian soldiers – some with wings – with their own blasters, higher pitched in tone but just as deadly.

Shen was moving with the sergeant, while Chopper partnered Moss; covering while he checked for signs of life. The blasters were splintering air with noise and the bitter smell; the cannons and flak answering in heavier, lumbering tones and their own acrid scent.

The pilot was dead; the canopy of the gunship had taken a direct hit and splintered inward becoming jagged claws that had eviscerated the pilot through his armor up to his throat. Still, Moss tugged his helmet up and touched him with the small vitals scanner before shaking his head and turning away from the pilot.

"We've got a turret gunner, Chopper." Sergeant Azur's voice came over his helmet. "He has a broken arm, but he'll be coming with us."

Chopper glanced around, firing towards the Geonosian without too much thought for his normal precise targeting. He had his troopers to get to Captain Rex then getting whatever tanks survived to the square.

"Let's move," he called out to his squad. "Command ship landed about 5 klicks east."

"Lay in an intersect, Chopper." Caber was suddenly beside him, his heavy gun making the Geonosians retreat behind rock and the big guns. "I've got you covered."

Chopper quickly keyed in the three points; where he'd seen the _Teth's Vengeance_ make what pilots liked to laughingly call a 'gravity-assisted landing', their own position and the square they needed to be. Then he extrapolated the most likely position to meet them and sent that to everyone's helmet.

They'd passed a Republic gunship that had crashed with the tank in its cablehold and Chopper had his squad take defensive positions while Oak and Moss climbed into the squat, busted tank and the shattered gunship to check for wounded. Caber's squad also waited as did one of the squads of the 212th. The other squad continued forward, but slowed down as they moved. There was safety in movement and safety in numbers.

"No one alive, Chopper." It was Oak's voice and Chopper realized that Moss wouldn't be talking for the rest of the battle. It affected some of the troopers like that. He went closed-channel to Moss even as his body moved him forward with the squad. "No, Moss. It never stops hurting and you never get used to it." He paused a moment, for a response but there was none. "You do your best and you'll be able to sleep nights." Then he released the channel to give Moss the solitude to do his work.

They were moving quickly, the turret gunner keeping up in spite of his arm, and they were making good time. The bugs obviously had orders to maintain steady fire on the gunships and starfighters, targeting the troopers only occasionally.

They were moving steadily, an overlapping quick-pace pattern when Shen shouted out, external audio. "Sniper! Fifteen degrees."

Chopper dropped behind one of the scraggly boulders smaller than a trooper; they had all dropped and Chopper felt a momentary pride to see his squad already firing back.

Jahe went down. Chopper cursed himself for remembering the trooper's name and speaking with him; getting to know him if only for a few moments. He ran, low and bent, to scoop Jahe's arm in one hand. Sergeant Azur grabbed the fallen trooper from the other side, smoothly after practice, dragging him to a little cover between two stones.

Moss was only a pause behind them then two pauses then he was moving quick-pace with them again. That told Chopper the rookie was dead.

_Jahe,_ Chopper told himself. _He had a name. Jahe. They all have names_.

By the time, they met up with General Skywalker they'd lost three more men to one sniper or another. Captain Rex nodded at Chopper, Caber and the two squad leaders from the 212th as they integrated their squads with the men of Coric, Zeer and Jesse.

**Captain Rex**

Inside his helmet was a cacophony of voices; most calling him back. Chopper's voice came through low and hard, almost angry and Rex wondered at the anger.

"A rollie has no peripheral vision, Captain. Don't move fast."

That was counter-intuitive but Rex slowed to a walk as he nodded to himself. Chopper would know. The other voices faded.

"Move steady. You should be able to walk through the velocity shields. We'll keep them distracted." Chopper voice some instructions to Kev and the rest of his squad, but Rex didn't hear what was said. His entire concentration was on the droideka shooting blaster fire at _his_ commander. The commander saw him and her eyes widened, a word on her lips, as her light saber deflected the blaster cannon bolts from the droid.

_Don't look at me, Ahsoka_. He mumbled or whispered or maybe simply thought the words. _Keep your eyes on the battle._

Coric asked Chopper something but Chopper didn't answer or maybe he did but Rex didn't hear him. Everything had gone silent now, the entire battlefield, and Rex couldn't hear anything. How the _kriff_ could a battlefield be that silent? Time was slowing down. It took several days for him to take a step forward.

He'd look in a few moments; find out what was happening to his troopers in

just…

a…

… few

… moments.

Rex stepped into the velocity shield of the droid. It was made for high-impact, high-velocity projectiles and plasma blasters; not slow-moving organics. Rex barely felt a slight warming as he stepped within the boundary of the shields.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide, wider and Rex relaxed, his breath finally released after an eternity.

_I've got your back, Ahsoka, _Rex whispered.

His forward foot was in front of the droid's stabilizing tripod. Rex brought his blasters to the back of the droid's own blaster cannons and the base of the AI stem and gently squeezed the triggers. He didn't hear his blasters but the rollie slumped forward, its shield gone.

Suddenly everything was normal; there were whoops and shouts in his helmet; the Jedi were moving in their normal quickness and Rex was sure he would pass out like the rawest rookie from Kamino.

He glanced around for another target but the general took out the second rollie as he watched and there was only smoking metal debris on the wall. It had been a good ride; no one could see his smile but Ahsoka smiled back, brilliant and sparkling. Beautiful, as she always was. Rex glanced at the explosives, tossed from Skywalker's hands, falling out of view down some shaft where a B1 had poked its head.

They'd never make it off the wall before the explosives took down the barrier-wall. Well, he wouldn't – maybe the Jedi…

"Time to go, Rex."

_Go? _

_Where?_

"Hey," he yelped, actually yelped, in his helmet as he was Force-pushed into the air. He was five, seven, nine meters above the wall's parapets and into a parabolic arch beyond the boundary of the wall looking down on the white specks of his troopers.

Below him the commander and General Skywalker both took a leap off the wall. They were graceful; like birds in a swooping dive or a leaf traveling on a breeze. They'd land safely and gently. He wasn't a bird, he couldn't fly and that ground was approaching at the square root of twice the distance … _kriff_ … way too fast.

He did the only thing a reasonable clone could do and that, he did instinctively. Rex screamed.

The cushioning of the Force caught him and gently bounced him, absorbing the energy of the fall. He could reach down and touched the ground, but the rubble from the wall was falling toward them to land… around them. Rex hadn't even felt a pebble of the debris clatter against his armor. General Skywalker was there offering a firm hand to rise from firm air.

"Next time," Rex was surprised his voice still worked, "just tell me to jump."

"Now where's the fun in that?" asked the general with grinning lilt in his voice.

Ahsoka was already moving, leading the advance with Jesse and his squad at her heels. General Skywalker turned toward the battle, light-saber in hand followed by Sergeant Zeer. Rex raised his hand and motioned the troopers onward; hoping none of them noticed how shaky his knees seemed to be.

Chopper came up beside him.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Chopper." Rex murmured closed channel.

There was a pause then Chopper spoke. "I wasn't sure, captain, if it was ray or particle shielded."

Rex chuckled, he wouldn't have been able to walk through particle shielding. "Next droid report, you can confirm droidekas are ray shielded."

There was a small lull in the battle after the air squadron had reinforced the attack, pushing the Geonosians back towards their shielded artillery encircling the main foundry. Both General Kenobi and General Mundi had looked a bit mangled. General Kenobi didn't even rise from the ground.

The landing zone had tightened down to a small circle of gunships and tanks during the heat of battle but, with the retreat of the Geonosians and the addition of new troopers, the square had opened up.

Coric's squad, mostly medics and medic's aids, was setting up a temporary med unit to handle wounded. Moss had taken the turret gunner there and been helping them.

Chopper had talked with Captain Rex who pointed it out to Commander Cody; suggesting that the square had gotten too large and that each point of the compass rose be guarded by a squad. Caber and his men had taken the southernmost point of the area, beyond the now-derelict gunships and tanks being used for shade. Jester, Speed, Coop, Cal, Tek and Blast, a new addition, took the north. Chopper and his squad were in the east; protecting the back of the main force.

It was a lull in which the men gnawed at ration sticks and sucked down water.

"Don't stint on the water," he'd told his squad. "You can do without food, but lack of water will kill you quick in this climate."

Sergeant Azur suggested at least two troopers in helmets at all times and Chopper nodded, "Order it, Sergeant Azur," once again giving up authority. Sergeant Azur paused, looked at him, and then Kev through the helmet visors. He nodded softly. "Will do," there was a slight pause before the final word came, hesitantly, "Chopper." Then Azur turned away.

Kev watched him go and pulled off his helmet as soon as Chopper removed his. "You have a way with people," Kev spoke quietly with a soft frown.

Chopper grunted as he sucked water into his parched throat. "Bad way? Good way?"

Kev chuckled as he reached for his own supply of water. "I don't know all the time, Chopper, but look at your squad."

Chopper tilted his head at Kev in curiosity then turned to look.

Sergeant Azur had taken first watch, his helmet on his head and his fingers fine-adjusting the visor externally to compensate for the reflected heat and glare of the sand. Oak, heavy gun at the ready, waited beside the sergeant. Dexterity was sitting on a stone going through his remaining supply of explosives, setting up a few more quick fuses between swallows of water. Moss was at Shen's side; the sniper had taken a hit to the shoulder and complained his arm was numb, but he had taken up his blaster with his left hand and still held it. Moss had cut through the body glove and was smearing bacta on the wound. Double 2 had his helmet in one hand, a water bulb in the other and was moving toward them.

Chopper raised an eyebrow at Kev in question but Kev only shook his head and gave him a smile as Double 2 came and simply stood with Chopper and Kev. He quietly finished the water bulb then pulled on his helmet and drew his blaster to guard.

Looking outward, Chopper saw the broad expanse of sand punctuated by a few boulders and odd looking trees. Very little concealment; an attacking ground force would be seen and prepared for a long time before they arrived. Troopers and stragglers moved towards the general area of the landing zone. Stragglers were only to be expected when so many gunships had gone off track. Chopper watched as one of the oncoming troopers approach them. His armor didn't look familiar and the markings said he was with General Adi Mundi's company. He handled the Z6 in his hands easily. Perhaps some of the men had escaped from the Geonosians in the cave.

But there was something both odd and familiar about his walk.

"Moss," Chopper frowned, lines corrugating his forehead. "Is that trooper wounded?

Moss looked up from pinching the self-mending body glove closed over Shen's bandaged arm and observed the oncoming trooper for a moment before speaking quietly. "Not unless he's only slightly wounded in both knees."

Chopper grunted. Odder things had happened but he watched just the same. The familiarity was haunting him. He'd seen this trooper somewhere… if he could just remember.

It had been a vid.

Chopper let his mind go over what he had observed so often. The vids. It came from Captain Rex's helmet; his mind remembered that little detail, the trooper identifier in the lower corner of every vid.

That bothered Chopper. If the vid was from Rex's helmet, then he should know the trooper; Rex had never worked with General Mundi or his troops but maybe this guy was a transfer from some other company.

Knowing the vid, Chopper started remembering details. Darkness, a small outpost, a giant land eel. He liked it because Rex had taken out a commando droid in hand-to-hand combat.

Rishi.

Rishi?

"Commando!" he bellowed to his squad an instant before the Z6 in the trooper's hands came up and fired. Water bulbs dropped to the red sand as he and Kev both reached for their blasters moving apart; diving for stony cover.

Double 2 dropped to one knee where he was, the first to fire back with several resounding hits on trooper armor then the ding against the bronzium skin of the droid. The commando kept coming, running, moving quickly now, sweeping the Z6 back and forth. From the corner of his eye Chopper saw a droid popper slice through the air and discharge right at the droid's shoulder. The commando droid shuddered as the disruptive charge surrounded it but the popper was insufficient and the droid continued moving forward though slightly slower. More blaster shots hit it from Sergeant Azur and Shen's off hand; as Oak moved so his Z6 wouldn't take out his brothers.

Kev went down with a cry, but even from the ground he was firing his blasters. They all fired, until Oak's heavier weapon destroyed the commando droid, potholing the trooper's armor he wore and slagging its metal skin.

Moss moved quickly to Kev's side while Dexterity moved to cover Shen as he replaced his piece of armor. Double 2 stood and moved toward Chopper. It wasn't hard to know Kev was alive; every cuss and curse Chopper had ever heard was coming from the wounded trooper.

"Captain Rex," called Chopper through the helmet. "You've got scattered commando droids coming into camp disguised as General Mundi's men." He hoped, being the closest to the caves on the distant plateau, they'd been the first attacked; hoped the warning was in time. He spared a moment's thought for the unknown brother taken by the Geonosians.

He sat down on a stone, suddenly raggedly tired, his adrenaline eaten by pain. "Moss," he called, "after you tend to Kev. I'll need your services."

Double 2 was beside him. "Where, sergeant?"

"Ribs, I think." Chopper smiled to hear himself called 'sergeant'. "Nothing too serious. A bacta patch and adrenaline will keep me on my feet." He glanced up to Sergeant Azur's helmet. "You're in command, Azur."

Chopper didn't need to hand over the squad to Azur, but it seemed the right time to do what he'd meant since taking the squad from Rex. A good squad worked best under its own sergeant. He saw Azur turned his head, almost in preparation to shaking it but when he did move his head, it was a small nod. As though he were scared, as though he hadn't thought about leading men in battle nor about his men - his brothers - being wounded.

"Yes, sir, Squad leader Chopper." He shifted slightly. "I'd appreciate your input, sir. You're our best chance of getting through this battle."

The squad had been lucky. Kev's leg had been grazed about as much as Chopper's ribs; neither injury much more than skin deep but skin deep hurt. Chopper hadn't even been hit, his wound had been caused by high velocity stone fragments scattered by the blaster bolts. Kev had gone through every cuss word he knew then added _sh'sto_ when Chopper had told him.

"It's Togrutan, Kev. I have no idea what it means." He tilted his head and grimaced as Moss pulled out some rock splinters then applied a soothing coat of bacta. "Don't ask the commander. She doesn't know what it means either."

None of the others were wounded. When Chopper put on his helmet, he ran a quick diagnostic and then keyed back into the squad. A black light showed up for Double 2. Chopper removed his helmet, frowning. "You're showing up as dead, Double 2. Let's see your helmet."

Double 2 handed it over. Blaster plasma from the commando droid's Z6 had skimmed one side of it, destroying a large chunk of the electronics. Chopper grunted. Double 2 had been lucky not to be dead, but it had been his first shots which had thrown the droid off-balance.

About the only functioning part of Double 2's helmet was the comm unit. Chopper handed the helmet back to Double 2.

"Make sure," he began softly for the squad, looking at Moss in particular, "that if Double 2 goes down, you check him." He looked down at the red Geonosian sand. His mouth was dry and it took him another moment to finish. "Happened to me once." Chopper slammed his helmet back onto his head in anger. "My helmet was destroyed, they counted me dead and didn't find out their error until they were collecting bodies." He turned and briskly moved toward the small circle of gunships trying not to think of the first time he'd been on Geonosis, the first time he'd been in battle.

* * *

Next chapter tomorrow is the final chapter and there's a surprise appearance by Sergeant Slick...

Enjoy...

Maybe I'll have an Order 66 epilogue or three...


	59. Geonosis II - A Familiar Face

**Geonosis II**

**A Familiar Face**

_The past doesn't leave the present alone._

Geonosis.

Chopper hated the place, but he now had to admit he hated it less than before. Before, he'd been wounded almost to his death and after that near-death he had wished to die for all the things that had happened before Captain Rex had taken him into the 501st.

Now Geonosis was also the place where he'd brought his first squad; the place where his squad had earned their colors and words of commendation from command.

Chopper dragged the back of his gloved hand against his face, wiping away sweat-caked red dirt from his forehead and the ragged stubble of his cheeks then pulled his bucket back onto his head. He was hungry; starving even, the rapid metabolism of his body unassuaged by water and the few ration bars he'd eaten since landing. He'd heard that support had landed a mess and he was looking forward to actual food.

Azur had released the squad for evening meal and Chopper had told them he'd see them after a quick visit with Fives in the auxiliary med tent. Gus was there and, as a medic, would be taking his meals there. Jester said he'd be there also. Perhaps Chopper should have told his squad he would probably take his food to the med tent to eat with Fives and the troopers from his old squad.

It had been three hellish days of fighting with only a few hours respite, at most, between attacks. Chopper was exhausted and, like everyone else, stank of three-day sweat and the acrid smoke of battle. Echo had told him earlier they'd be getting reinforcements; new troopers from Kamino were scheduled to arrive soon.

The 501st had heavy losses. _Osik_, everyone had heavy losses. Kenobi had lost almost half of his men, though Jester had survived with nothing more than scrapes, bruises, occasional metal burns and a broken finger. General Mundi had lost _over_ half – almost three quarters – of his men.

They'd all lost some good men. Marker from Zeer's squad had died the first day as had Rill and Luck – his good fortune at cards not transferrable to the battlefield. Hardcase and Jesse were back on the _Resolute _in bacta. Coric had been evac-ed to the _Resolute_ on day two and his prognosis wasn't good. Although that bothered the captain, he hid it from his men. He had pulled ARC Sergeant Echo as his next-in-command and given Fives to Kix as liaison aide; both men back from the destruction of a landing port which would never unload droid battle transports or raw material for any factory again. Echo had closed channel to both Fives and Chopper. "Keep me from doing anything abysmally stupid."

Chopper smiled absently. Echo had done well, adapting to the captain's manner, anticipating needs, bringing attention where it was needed; suggesting diversions, counter-attacks, meshing with Commander Cody's second, Lt. Wooley, as well as the trooper, as new as sunrise but learning quickly, who was assisting General Mundi.

Chopper's squad had done well. Kev had blaster wounds and broken legs and had also been evac-ed the second day. Since he'd been injured while rescuing five of General Mundi's men who been flown to the stony pinnacles by warrior bugs, including Commander Jet, there was nothing but praise for him. He had turned to Chopper with drug-darkened eyes as he was being loaded on the LAAT. He had looked down at the burns, red and blistered on his skin, and the ragged rip on his thigh where a thick splinter of bone penetrated outward then at Chopper. "Are we buying men's lives with our scars, Chopper? He had grinned and gripped Chopper's arm with hard fingers. "It's a good trade, brother, a _kriffing_ good trade."

Chopper became Sergeant Azur's second, command of the squad transitioning seamlessly between the two troopers even as information and ideas came from everyone in the squad. Chopper, remembering Slick's insistence on doing everything _his_ way, smiled. His – Azur's squad wouldn't be that way. The sheer viciousness of Geonosis had made them all quiet but they had earned the small blue touch marks on their helmets. They had earned the words of commendation from the generals.

_Look at your squad,_ Kev had said the first day and Chopper hadn't understood what he meant. He did now.

They were a good squad; strong and steady, supporting and providing for each other. Cohesive. The fact was they were all alive at the end of the first day when so many others weren't. They'd been alive at the end of the second day. They were still alive. Oak had shrapnel wounds in the seams of his armor, his body glove blood-soaked with no replacement available, Double 2 was being treated for blaster burn up one side of his arm while Dexterity was in the main med tent. A large piece of shrapnel had sliced through his helmet into his face. None of them were injured badly enough to be evac-ed. Tomorrow, they'd all be released and report back to Sergeant Azur.

Chopper was good to keeping his promise to the captain. _I'll bring them all back. _Caber hadn't lost any men either, though two had been evac-ed and another was in the med tent for triage and possible evacuation. Caber's squad had 'adopted' the three remaining men from the unmarked squad that had been in the gunship with them; three men from Jahe's squad. Chopper didn't know where Caber had found yellow paint, but now they each had a touch mark on their shoulder bells. Commander Cody had seen them, but had said nothing. For now, at least, they were part of Caber's squad.

On the second night Fives had taken a glancing blast to the head from one of the bug's sonic blasters while covering a medic tending to a wounded trooper on the battlefield. Sergeant Zeer's squad had covered them, Kru dropping his blaster to singlehandedly drag Fives behind cover. Fives' injury had been hard for Echo to take, harder for Chopper, concerned for both brothers, who understood in a visceral way that head wounds could send you back to Kamino with no discussion, no reprieve, no second chance. Kix had taken a wait and see approach with Fives, monitoring him between other wounded instead of evacuating him back to the _Resolute_. Chopper and Azur's squad had volunteered to take shifts staying with him and talking to him between their other duties. Kru also had volunteered: "because Kev would" he had muttered not looking at Chopper. Fives had woken up just that morning during one of the nearly constant sandstorms and asked Shen if that noise was real or was his hearing gone? Kix had immediately called Echo and Chopper through their helmet links to share that rare good news.

The attack on the foundry had occurred on the third day, with Commanders Tano and Offee slipping down into the canyon to attack the factory from below and the generals and troopers and tanks banging head against the front door. There'd been so many droids that Chopper knew he'd die that day, that Geonosis was his end as well as his beginning. He resolved to take as many droids with him as possible. Seeing the Seppie tanks take the artillery salvo then appear whole as the smoke dissipated had terrified Chopper. He'd done some rough calculations since and decided that the CIS probably couldn't afford another factory capable of ray shielding tanks. Probably. He'd talk it over with Echo and then present figures to Captain Rex.

But during the battle, he'd been standing near the Jedi when Commander Tano had called in to General Skywalker.

"I'm sorry, Master. We can't make it out." Chopper's sharp ears had caught her words.

_Can't make it out?_ Something dark and hard had clenched around his chest like a droid's fist and Chopper had bitten back a sob of pain. _Can't make it out? _

Immediately following her words came a rumble of destruction so low Chopper could feel it in his boots and through his body before he heard it. He knew his heart was being destroyed in that same moment, collapsing in on itself even as the foundry collapsed on Ahsoka.

He'd almost forgotten about his squad then, but they stayed with him, grabbing his arms and dragging him behind some stone tower when his body stalled because there was only pain in his mind at the death of his little sister, _vodal'ika, _his first friend.

Then finding the padawans were alive and Chopper's heart starting up again with so much happiness that he hadn't been able to contain it. He had hugged Commander Offee as well as Commander Tano. She hadn't seemed upset. He'd escorted Ahsoka and the other padawan to the med tent though both girls had insisted they were fine. It had been Gus, who had evaluated the two padawans; reaffirmed their self-diagnosis of 'fine' except for bruises, scrapes. He'd want to see them in another day to check for dust pneumonia.

Chopper grunted as his feet took him towards medical. Not to mention _kriffing_ death worms. Jester had told him about being in the catacombs, seeing those monstrous warrior-insect figures shambling forward, worms squirming from their nostril-orifices, seemingly as immune to the Jedis' light sabers as they were to blasters until they were severely chopped or blasted into several bits.

Chopper decided he still hated Geonosis but not as much as he hated Kamino or being shot out of the air.

Chopper slowed and paused just before reaching the medical tent, quiet with most of the walking wounded – and hunger made a lot of wounded 'walking' – at the mess. He saw several troopers with clean, white armor; the reinforcements Echo had mentioned.

That trooper looked familiar, walking between the camps of relief troopers - mostly shinnies - with his white armor and his helmet loosely held in his hand. He was speaking with two other clones as his fingers caressed the rim of his helmet in some nervous habit.

Suddenly, Chopper snarled, ran and flung himself at the trooper. He yelled into his helmet, closed-channel. "Jester, I need you. NOW!", then pushed it off his head to the ground.

Surprise gave Chopper the first hit, a hard punch breaking the trooper's nose, spurting blood over his white armor. A second punch from Chopper's iron-hard fists slammed against the cheek near his eye, but the trooper turned his head quickly and Chopper struck only a glancing blow, the flesh of cheek sliced open by the knife's edge of Chopper's gauntlet. The trooper brought his own arms up in defensive blocking. His helmet, still tightly held in his hand, aimed at Chopper's head, but slammed into Chopper's shoulder as Chopper ducked his face.

Chopper felt hands grab him, but he twisted away from them; flinging one fist back as his other pressed against his opponent's throat. He hit flesh not armor and felt a streak of satisfaction. Then the other trooper dropped his helmet and pushed Chopper's arm with both hands as he rolled, twisting his legs around Chopper. But Chopper knew that trick; it had been played on him before. His opponent got in a hit to Chopper's face, but Chopper kept the momentum of the roll as he grabbed the other trooper's arm, twisting his own around it then pushing his leg out to stop the movement while he was on top of the other trooper.

Without the support of armor, Chopper's hold would have broken the arm. As it was the trooper cried out as his shoulder was twisted from its socket. He jerked, reaching over and grabbing Chopper's fist with his thumb against the nerves and twisting to remove Chopper's hand as he struggled himself free. He rolled back and came to his knees but his limp arm made him ineffective. Chopper grabbed the limp wrist with one hand and gave a hard, open-palm strike to the trooper's chest with his other, pushing him back; further twisting the arm trapped by Chopper's grip on his wrist. The trooper cried out in pain but Chopper leaned in further, pushing the trooper to the sand, immobilized by pain and a wrist lock.

Then other's arms and hands began to interfere again, pulling Chopper off his target.

Jester's deece in the bloody face of the trooper on the ground stopped everyone. Once again, Chopper was free, pulling from hands lax in shock.

"You're deficient!" shouted one of the men. "You're both defective. You'll be sent back to Kamino – attacking a sergeant for no reason."

The other trooper was in his helmet, very likely in communication with his company. Chopper rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth to wipe away the spit and sweat, but it was blood that smeared against the armor of his hand, wet on his busted lip.

The barrel of Jester's blaster didn't waver. "Hello, Slick." Jester said softly. "I guess you never expected to see us again."

Chopper shook his head, rage making him tremble as he saw only puzzlement in the trooper's face along with the anger of being attacked, of losing.

Slick had never liked losing.

"Look at him, Jester. He doesn't know. He has no idea." Chopper shook his head in disbelief as he reached down to place both hands on Slick's cheeks, one side of his face shiny with blood. "You have no idea what this is about, do you?" Chopper whispered to the sergeant's bewilderment then he shouted. "Do you?"

Slowly the clone beneath him shook his head. "No," he said softly and Chopper rose, his fists suddenly clenched against an enemy no longer there.

_How dare they!_

Here was Slick anew, still a sergeant, still trusted, still ruining…. Chopper glanced back to his brother-clone's face. It was unlined, only confusion showed in the planes of his face. Chopper growled low in his throat. This man had no nightmares, no dead brothers reproaching him for his deeds. There had been no punishment for Slick, no pain in retribution for all that he had caused.

Chopper had thought the traitor dead, thought himself safe. They told him the traitor had been executed. He began shivering, trembling in some emotion he couldn't name, his head shaking in denial, shaking in something more painful. He felt wounded, more than he'd ever felt before. This wound would kill him, he knew.

"What's going on here?" It was a hard voice, a captain's command voice. "Stand down, trooper and put that deece on the ground."

Jester didn't look at the unknown captain, but rather at Chopper, standing next to him, shivering. At Chopper's look of defeat, Jester gently set the deece at Slick's side, then moved to Chopper, putting an arm around his shoulder. Chopper closed his eyes and dropped his head to Jester's shoulder. "Was it all for nothing, Jester," he whispered. "All a lie? A dream?"

"What happened, 8644?"

A half-sob, half-laugh burst from Chopper's lips. _He hasn't even chosen a name yet._

"I was checking on the new squads, sir, as you had ordered, when this trooper attacked me. I don't know why." There was only innocent puzzlement in his voice.

"That's right, sir," added another of the troopers, a red mark on his face that would become a bruise soon, as he glared at the two battle-stained men.

The captain looked at Chopper with hard eyes. "What company do you belong to, trooper?"

There was a flash of the Slick's smirk from 8644, and Chopper clenched his fists, wondering if he could get in a few more hits on his old sergeant before they pulled him off.

"He's mine, Silver." Rex glanced at Chopper's fisted hands. "Stand down, trooper." His eyes moved toward Jester. "Holster your weapon, sergeant." Jester picked up his deece and moved back to Chopper's side, both men in parade rest at the appearance of their commanding officer.

"Rex," the other captain nodded in recognition. "It's good to see you survived this mess, but if these are your troopers, I'd say you need help in disciplining them."

"Provocation, Silver." Rex nodded at the captain, but strode up to 8644. "What's your designation, sergeant?" His voice was soft and Chopper relaxed. Whatever happened, the captain understood why he had attacked this trooper. He might - probably would - punish Chopper with extra duty, but the captain recognized Slick.

"CS-8644, sir," answered Slick.

"Your full designation." pressed Rex, his voice became even softer; as mild as clear water in a fountain. Chopper heard that and stiffened. Rex's voice went soft in rage. Chopper suddenly remembered past his own sorrow to what the captain had lost; how many men had died, how they'd almost been defeated at Christophsis and how that led to Teth from which only five troopers returned with the captain. All because of Slick.

"Rex," The other captain objected and shook his head softly, silently asking him not to ask, not to disgrace the sergeant in front of his own men. But Chopper knew the asking had been enough for his squad to doubt.

Rex looked back at Silver, his brown eyes cold and hard, like two pebbles of Geonosian chert, then turned back to Slick. "I asked for your full designation, trooper, and I expect it." His voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

Slick stood at attention as much as possible for someone with a dislocated shoulder and blood dripping down his face. He swallowed. "CS-R-21-8644. Sir," he cited in a much quieter voice. There were murmurs from the men he'd been walking with. Chopper almost pitied him. Almost.

"R. Reconditioned." murmured Rex. "Did they ever tell you why you were fully reconditioned?"

"They said my attention…" began Slick but Rex cut him off, hard and angry and full of rage; as though they were still on Christophsis, as though everything had happened yesterday, as though they were facing the enemy again with almost none of the heavy weapons.

Chopper closed his eyes, wanting to cry for what they'd all lost. He opened them, chancing a glance at Jester whose own eyes were closed with tears streaking his dirt-grimed face from the memory.

"They lied, 8644. They lied to you." Rex looked at Captain Silver for a moment. "They lied to you, Silver." He turned back to Chopper and Jester. "And they lied to us."

For a moment Rex was still; cold and hard and staring at 8644, his fists clenched and rage making him tremble. Chopper was suddenly frightened. The moment passed and Rex's body language subtly changed; suddenly Rex was captain of the 501st again, a fair man who'd given Chopper a chance to redeem himself. The captain turned back to Chopper and Jester.

"Chopper, as commander's second, convince her she needs to be evac-ed for the coughing. It's gone on long enough; Commander Offee as well. Jester, I believe General Kenobi had some questions regarding your squad's commandeering of the tanks. Good job on taking down those warrior bugs yesterday." Chopper and Jester loped off; everyone within earshot of the altercation knowing there would be no punishment; everyone knowing they were held in esteem by their command group.

Rex watched them go. They were good men, two of the best.

Rex glanced at Silver to see confusion in his eyes. He looked at the traitor who'd caused the death of so many of his men on Christophsis. "You may not remember, CS-8644, but we do." Rex forced his clenched fists to relax. "For the sake of your health, stay away from the 501st and the 212th. There's a man in the 41st Elite who isn't too fond of you either. He's a medic so don't get injured here and make him regret his choice."

Rex turned his back to the traitor, to a man who had no idea what he'd done, no idea why he had a broken nose, a bloodied face and a dislocated shoulder.

Rex frowned. He'd been hungry only moments ago, now he wanted only solitude.

Captain Silver took several hard strides to Rex. "Damn it, Rex." His voice was a harsh whisper. "8644 is one of my most promising sergeants. There was no need to shame him in front of his squad."

"You know there's no shame in being reconditioned, Silver. The shame is what he did before." Rex glanced the direction Chopper and Jester had gone. "They aren't the only ones who knew him, Silver. For his life, keep him away from Cody's troops. Most of the 501st hasn't been around long enough to recognize him." He didn't say 'most of the 501st died because of him'.

"You can't blame a reconditioned man for what he can't remember." Silver hissed. "You know that and so should the 212th."

Rex flexed his fist. It hurt and he thought he had some broken bones from a seismic charge that had gone off too close to him. He'd check with Cor... no, Kix later.

Rex closed his eyes. Maybe not. Maybe he'd wait for Coric or go to the _Resolute _when Cody returned from checking on his troopers. Coric had been on Teth and Teth suddenly seemed so close, so recent. Rex felt a lump in his throat. He'd lost the 501st then. All but a handful of men. Rex stared down at his hand, broken, scarred, pained. He looked up from his hand into Silver's eyes, wondering if he should tell Silver his new sergeant had been the traitor.

"The dead don't come back, Silver and he has a lot of dead brothers to his account. That's not something that can be wiped away by reconditioning."

# # #

Chopper leaned against the boulder. The commander had gone with Commander Offee on a medical evaluation of their lungs and supply run to Kaliida Medical with Scythe's squad. They'd been beneath the mountain. Chopper shuddered as he had each time he thought of the commander beneath the rock, debris, sand and scree, straining for breath in the blackness.

Ahsoka had laughed, delighted, as she and Commander Offee moved from beneath the Force-held rock towards the open battlefield and the helping troopers, with nothing more than bumps and bruises.

Chopper had been the first down the slope to help them up the tumbled boulders; simply picking her up, tightening his arms around her, giving her a quick hug of relief, and handing her to Dexterity. He'd done the same to Commander Offee, grabbing her mid-cough and handing her to the next trooper in line, Sergeant Azur. She'd been surprised at the hug from some anonymous trooper. "I'm glad you're alive," he'd told her as he handed her up. "I'm glad you're both alive." She had smiled at him then, sweet and timid and bright.

Leaning against the boulder and thinking – almost meditation like some Jedi – was good. Unusual for a trooper, but Chopper found some satisfaction about it that seemed like the satisfaction after battle. He'd been different this battle – not the killing machine he usually considered himself, not the cold precision demanded by Slick… though to be truthful, Chopper knew it had been himself demanding perfection, always himself. As if he had to prove something to the sergeant but he knew now that he had had to prove it only to himself.

He must have. After the other battles he'd still felt … incomplete; felt the awards unwarranted. But now, he'd been given a squad, he'd had to lead instead of destroy and, as Rex had once implied, it had been the making of him.

Chopper had asked his troopers for their best and they'd risen to his highest hidden hopes. Slick had never asked for his squad's best, he had demanded then assumed they'd fail. Facing Slick and doing what he'd always wanted to do… that had been soul-satisfying as well. At least until he realized that Slick, the Slick he'd known, didn't exist.

There was a noise and while Chopper was well within GAR lines and suspected it was a trooper, he still picked up the deece at his side and stood from where he'd been sitting on a large boulder, prepared to call alarm for a bug attack.

The trooper came around the corner of stone, his arm in a sling, his face swollen and his fingers rubbing the rim of the helmet in his hand. Chopper's face hardened and he shoved his deece into the holster so he wouldn't be tempted to use it. The other trooper paused then stopped to stand still at some invisible boundary.

"You're not welcome here," Chopper emphasized the final word with hatred. "Slick."

The other trooper winced at the venom in Chopper's voice. Chopper winced as well, though 8644 had glanced down at the sandy stone and missed Chopper's expression. He didn't have to hate Slick. According to everything he'd been taught, Slick no longer even existed. He was 8644, a reconditioned clone. A new trooper, a shiny, and if Chopper didn't approve, it didn't matter. It wasn't his choice.

"I just came here to ask some questions. I want to understand why you hate me. To know what happened." He shook his head in confusion. "I've cross-referenced the name 'Slick' with the 501st, but it's classified."

"That should tell you enough," Chopper snorted and shook his head. "You want to know who you were; to remember, to bring back your other self. You want to see if that life had meaning."

The other trooper stood there, his head lowered as he stared at the ground, not denying anything.

Chopper sighed, a gentle noise that melded with the evening wind of Geonosis. "If the reconditioning has worked, then you're not who I remember. I won't do that to you."

"And if I someday remember who I was and what I did?" CS-8644 stood at the edge of light thrown by the nearby med tent. From the corner of his eye Chopper caught sight of wounded Fives leaning against Moss and a tent pole, observing them both.

"Then you can have Slick's nightmares. You can look back on all the brothers that died because of you and say remembrance for them." Chopper watched the sergeant, seeking slight differences from Slick. "If you return to who you were before reconditioning, someone will come kill you or they'll send you back to Kamino again."

Chopper looked up into the other trooper's eyes. They weren't Slick's eyes; there was pain in them, and confusion. Slick's eyes had rarely held anything other than cold calculation.

Chopper slid back to leaning against the boulder. "I can't forget what you did. To me and the rest of the squad. What you did to…"

That was classified; treason even to speak of. Even now, it was treason to suggest that clones could be traitors. It was a heavy burden for the troopers who'd been with the 501st and even more so, the 212th; who had known Slick as a friend and capable sergeant.

"…everyone else. I won't forget what was done and I won't forgive Slick. But I won't hate you."

Chopper glanced down at the red Geonosian sand then again at the trooper who had once been Slick. "Forget trying to go back to your past. Go on from here. And be careful."

Chopper knew he couldn't have said that Before. Before Rex and the 501st, before Commander Tano and the brothers Fives and Echo. Even before Kev or Caber or Coruscant, he couldn't have told Slick to 'go on from here'. Without the touch of Senator Amidala on his hand, or Ash's first inspection of his scars or Riyo's total acceptance of him as he was, he couldn't have told his old sergeant to 'be careful'.

Chopper leaned back against the stone as he slid his deece out of the holster. This was a war zone. He was ready and had volunteered for night watch.

Chopper knew himself for a good trooper, trusted by his command, respected by his cohorts. Captain Rex had given him a squad of good men to train and they had all survived this battle. He had Commander Tano as a brother by choice and the very best of good friends, both civilian and GAR, men and women, clone, Jedi and civilian. He had a lady love who saw his strengths and not his scars. For a clone trooper, for what he was, Chopper had riches beyond belief.

The other trooper sighed deeply, put his good hand over his shoulder, sore from both the original dislocation and the cure, then turned and melted back into the ruddy darkness of Geonosian evening.

As Chopper watched the other trooper move away, he could feel his scars – the fibrous tissue gnarled in his flesh and kerned in his mind – changing, unknotting, and become simply healed lines on his body.

Simply lines in the story of his life.

Simply lines on his skin.

Nothing more.

* * *

Happy New Year...

I couldn't resist giving you two chapters today. It seemed fitting to end _Scars_ today.

I hope you've enjoyed the evolution of Chopper from a frightened, insubordinate rookie into the trustworthy, capable man he's become. I had a wonderful time writing (and re-writing) his story. While I would like to continue his story after Geonosis II into Order 66, it's time for me to rest. I have two other stories I'm working on - Echo after Order 66 and his release from the Citadel (Confinement & Escape) and Haruu II. Haruu was about a group of troopers, imprisoned for various reason but mostly for insubordination to Order 66 and 37, their escape and integration into civilian society. Haruu II is these ex-trooper civilians fighting against the Empire as civilians and men with families. These stories have been patiently waiting for me to finish with Chopper's story.

_Better_ by Laloga has been referenced several times in this story (and will be referenced in the epilogue). It is excellent reading and fits right into Scar.

My story _Going Home Again_, while written before _Scars_ and with a few minor differences could fit into Scars as well.

There will be a few epilogues - about Order 66.

As always, enjoy and review.

Thank you for reading.


	60. Epilogue 1 - Life on Naboo

A/N - Although a lot happens to Chopper and the other troopers between the time period of Geonosis II and Order 66, it isn't yet written and may never be written because I see Chopper as essentially becoming his best self by Geonosis II. However, Order 66 is a pivotal moment in everyone's life and I've explored that just a bit is these epilogues. As always, read and enjoy.

* * *

**Life on Naboo for an Ex-Trooper**

**Flashbacks….**

**Naboo after the Evacuation of Kaliida Station…**

Knaps was waiting when Jester and Ash returned from the river. Their fingers were entwined and they had paused in their walk to circle their arms around each other. Jester looked amazed, incandescent. Knaps swallowed several times and when Jester pulled her closer to his body, Knaps shut his eyes and almost changed his mind**. **Just watching them caused Knaps to imagined himself in Jester's place; holding her softness against his hard body. But in his imagination, he had his legs.

When they reached the tent Knaps called to them softly. "Captain Pilot Ashwaeen. May I have a quick moment?" They turned toward him and sat down next to him; Ash between them, her hands on them both with a dreamy smile on her lips. Knaps could smell the musky scent of sex on them even though they'd been in the river. He could see the languor of their movements and the liberty Jester had as he reached and buried his face in her neck, gently kissing behind her ear.

"I simply wanted to ask you," he turned to the dark-haired woman,"Ashwaeen, to please speak with me before you leave camp tomorrow."

"I may be thoroughly relaxed and wonderfully laid, Knaps," her eyes seemed to caress Jester's face, "but I am coherent. Do you want to talk now?"

"I .. uh.." She may have been coherent but all the thoughts and words that he'd collected while considering how to present his situation to Ash vanished at her statement of what she and Jester had been doing. He'd known, of course, the way Jester touched her, kissed her and even the way he had walked and his expression; but to have it presented so boldly was a shock. He stared at Jester in desperation and Jester's eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized past his own immediate pleasure and understood what Knaps wished to say. He reached past Ashwaeen and gripped Knaps on the shoulder.

"Yes, Knaps. Ask her. For all of us." With Jester's touch, Knaps found courage and some words.

"I want to stay with you, Ash. Jester can't. Chopper can't." She had touched the scarred trooper also. "They're troopers. I'm simply…" He pressed his hands against the stumps of his legs. He was nothing; everything he had been destroyed in an instant. "You're a pilot and I could work for you. Null gravity, you see. Please Ash. Without you I'll be going back to Kaliida and you'll still be the best memories of my entire life." He lifted his hand to her face, his eyes damp with unshed tears, his fingers stroking the soft skin of her cheeks. "Please, Ash. I'm yours; whether you take me or not. I'll always be yours."

"Say yes, Ash." It was Jester's voice almost as emotional as Knaps. "He's right. Going back to Kaliida; he'll never get a chance to do anything he hasn't already done. Say yes, Ash and you will never regret it."

Jester rose to his feet and moved toward the tent alone. "Say yes Ash. It will be the best decision you'll ever make. Say yes to Knaps, for all of us."

She turned to him, the moonlight making her eyes luminous. She was a pilot, used to making split-second decisions, trusting her mind to know before it could explain. "Yes, Knaps."

He took her hand and delicately kissed her fingers. "I am yours, Ashwaeen. In any way you command."

"Let me sleep in your arms tonight. Tomorrow we can discuss everything else." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips as his arms enfolded her, brought her against his chest.

He didn't have to collect memories for Kaliida anymore.

**Three months after the evacuation of Kaliida Station…**

Knaps looked at the papers on the table and ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. He was letting it grow longer in recognition that he was no longer a trooper; it helped him remember that fact when he started to react like one then his hair would tickle his cheek or the nape of his neck and he'd remember. He was getting better at being a civilian. He picked up the pale orange card and read it. It was a declaration of citizenship. He closed his eyes in wonder. He, crèche-decanted clone from Kamino, was a citizen. Knaps Athualla of Naboo; he was part of a _family_. He moved the powerchair back to the kitchen.

Although he lived with her, they hadn't gone to bed together. He had a room of his own with an attached refresher that he had modified slightly to his needs. She was usually off-planet piloting a delivery. He hadn't tasted the deliciousness of sex with her, but this little paper was richness beyond his imagination.

He remembered the musky scent of her and Jester combined as they'd sat beside him that night months ago. He closed his eyes and gave a low groan deep in his chest. He hadn't thought his lack of legs deterred her; she had kissed him then. She had touched him. She had slept in his arms.

Tonight, he decided. He'd approach her tonight, seduce her. He rubbed his hands over his thighs in comfort. He'd kiss her until she was dizzy. Tonight she would sleep in his arms again.

He wondered if, perhaps, she was scared. Kissing a man with no legs was nothing like having sex with the same man. In a kiss you could ignore everything below the neck. That was impossible with sex. He sighed deeply. Perhaps she didn't want sex with him. Perhaps she'd only taken him because he had begged.

Knaps shook his head slowly. She had introduced him to her family; most of them, though not her children. He huffed despondently. She didn't want him; she would have introduced him to her children if she wanted to keep him. In retrospect, her family hadn't been that enthusiastic about him either. At least not initially, though that had changed as he worked in the office, demonstrating a knack for numbers, a prodigious memory and a thorough knowledge of mechanics. Now he was valued for his skills and that was good.

Knaps moved off the powerchair, another gift, and pulled himself across the floor backwards to the corner of the room to lean against the walls. He knew he was sulking but decided to indulge himself for a short time.

The sun set and a large moon rose over the city. It would have been a romantic sight. If Ash had been there. If she'd be willing to touch him, to let him touch her.

Knaps decided that even if she never loved him, he could still manage. She had brought him to her apartment, introduced him to her family and her family's business. She had taken him to petition for citizenship – that had been terrifying and he'd had dreams of the Kaminoans coming for him and dragging him back to Kamino. Nothing more terrible than a long wait had happened and now he was a citizen with all the rights guaranteed citizens.

Currently he worked in the office and occasionally seconded in the mechanics shop while getting the engineering certificate that would allow him to be hired as crew on the Athualla ships. He was pilot trained, but his training had been flash-drilled. The civilian training was different in the he had to understand everything he knew. It was enjoyable and the more he understood, the more he could apply to other flash-training and understand how that knowledge had developed. He seemed to be getting a decent salary. He certainly didn't need anything.

Except Ash.

Knaps decided he could work for Ash a while; until he'd paid her back. Then he'd find an apartment of his own. They'd always be friends; at least he hoped they would always be friends. Maybe he'd find a woman who could appreciate his strengths. Sadly, he didn't think he'd find a woman like Ash. What she had given him was priceless.

Being a citizen was better than being a terminated clone; having work was better than having nothing worthwhile to do. Living with Ash… Knaps rubbed his chin. That could be difficult. Maybe he should consider it more like a training course for dealing with non-clones; for learning how civilian women acted and reacted.

He sighed, turning toward the glass fronted patio as he heard the door open and her footsteps in the foyer. He heard other footsteps and he grimaced as he glanced over to the powerchair. He wouldn't be able to reach it before Ash's guests, whoever they were, came in. He preferred no one see his clumsy backwards dragging as he moved himself by the strength in his arms. So he simply stayed by the patio. If they pitied him enough, they could guide the powerchair to him. He turned and looked out the window again.

Such a romantic sight; with the moon large and low on the horizon.

"Knaps," she called from the doorway. "Can you help me? I've got some groceries and a surprise."

That was a shock. She wanted help? From crippled him? _Enough sulking_, he told himself. "Sure Ash. I'll be right there." Quickly he pushed himself to the powerchair, settling himself in it even as he headed for the foyer wondering about the surprise. He had come to realize that, to civilians, a surprise was a _good_ thing.

Her arms were full of two bags, one slipping and she had leaned against the door to keep it under her arm. Knaps quickly rescued that one from falling then took the other bag from her as well. He saw the surprise. There was a boy at her side gripping onto one hand, around eight standard years and a younger child clinging to her leg hiding behind her. He knew the child clinging to her leg was a girl though he couldn't tell by looking. Both children had her dark hair and the hint of her fine features in their faces. The boy had crystal green eyes, the girl eyes of pale smoky lavender. He smiled to them both; then a glance of wonderment to Ash. She'd brought her children.

As he took the bags, Ash turned and picked up the younger child. "They've been at the clanstead with their grandparents and all the cousins. But it's going to start our busy season and they'll be starting school."

Knaps grinned as he headed toward the kitchen. _They'd been visiting grandparents_. He'd learned that grandparents had more authority than parents; perhaps they hadn't wanted the children to meet him or prehaps they only wanted the company of their grandchildren.

"You don' have any legs." It was the boy and he was staring at Knaps.

"No," Knaps replied. "But I do have this nifty powerchair. You can ride it into the kitchen with me. If you want." Knaps smiled in soul-deep satisfaction as he hooked one bag over the powerchair arm and helped the boy stand on one of the unused foot rests. They were her children; she was going to keep him.

Together they watched a vid until late in the evening. Like a family, Knaps realized. Anyeh, no longer quite afraid, had fallen asleep against him. He stroked her silken hair with a hand, amazed at its soft texture, at how beautifully perfect a child she was. Ash had picked her up and carried her to her room. She had started to wake Dan but Knaps had moved and taken the boy in his arms. The powerchair was rated for far more than his bodyweight. He had checked the tolerances; the powerchair could lift a gunship if he could only get his arms around it.

The children were tucked in and Knaps was on the couch watching the moon. He could hear Ash showering as she prepared for sleep and he sighed as he pushed the cushions of the couch to his comfort. It wasn't a sigh of sadness anymore; more a purr of contentment. She could have the bed alone. He could wait now until she was more familiar with him, less frightened by his lack of legs. She'd brought her children.

Knaps leaned back, his arms behind his head, against the cushions, admiring the moon, now high in the sky. He heard her soft footsteps on the rug.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ash leaned over the back of the sofa, her arms crossed under her, her green eyes reflecting the moon and a quick smile for him as she glanced into his face.

Knaps glanced and grinned. "Very beautiful," he said, ignoring the moon in favor of filling his eyes with her. Tentatively he reached his hand up to touch her face and stroke his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes with a small smile and leaned her cheek into his hand. "Sit with me and watch the moon?" he asked hopefully.

Ash moved around the couch and sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, lightly in case she didn't want his arm there. She did. Ash sighed deeply and leaned against him, pulling his hand and arm tightly around her. Knaps grinned in delight and gave her shoulders a quick squeeze as he pulled her closer.

"It's been a busy few months, Knaps. I'm sorry if I seemed to ignore you. I needed …" She softly bit her lower lips and paused.

When it became evident that she wasn't going to continue, Knaps spoke.

"I did feel lost," Knaps admitted. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen or where I was going to end up. But I had the citizenship papers and the job. I was contemplating alternatives." He ducked his head. "In case you had changed your mind. In case you didn't want me." Absently he touched the curve of his leg, just above where his knee would have been if he still had one.

"I'm sorry, Knaps," she repeated, her face still tense.

He shook his head and tightened his arm around her. "Don't be, Ash. Yes, I was worried, but I was making plans, contemplating alternatives. I _had_ alternatives, Ash, something I never had before. I thought of several different things I could do if you asked me to leave and I knew I was capable of doing them. I know you've been busy, following up on salvage and the repair of Admiral Yularen's damaged fighters." He gave her another grin; he'd be grinning all night if she fell asleep in his arms. "I do work in the office, remember."

She chuckled. "That's true. No one knows as much about my business as you."

But…." He pursed his lips together, not knowing how to say it but deciding that blurting it out and seeming a fool was preferable to not letting her know. He'd done all right with begging so far… "But, I would much rather stay with you. If you didn't know that. I'd much rather be part of your family. If you'll let me." He gestured to the sleeping rooms. "I want to be with you; want to help you with your children, they're a treasure, but I need help there." He shrugged. "I've never been around children or women or civilians. I need to know what you want. I need to know what you expect."

"I'm not sure what to expect, Knaps." As she leaned against him, her near hand rest on his thigh. "Quite truthfully, sometimes I'm scared." He opened his mouth to reassure her, but she touched his lips with a finger. "Not of you. In spite of the stories about clone ferocity, I'm not scared of you in the least; or of leaving my children in your very capable hands. But afraid, maybe of me, of my ignorance," she sucked in her lower lip, her teeth pulling at it. "Maybe of hurting you; of expecting too much. Or too little."

"What to expect, then? From me?" Knaps mused even as he inwardly rejoiced. She had touched him on the leg, barely a hand's distance from where his legs vanished. He dragged two fingers over his chin. "I'm a trooper at heart, part of a squad. That easily translates into family. Protecting you and your children is a priority for me. A blaster would be nice, but is not necessary." He looked into her eyes. "As for hurting me or expecting too much or too little… I will let you know, Ash. I will tell you if I can't do something and I'll probably give it a try anyway. I was made to follow orders. I won't ever make a good civilian pilot – too many command decisions to make for me to do that long term. I'd make a very good co-pilot or navigator or," he grinned, "your engineer."

She laughed and pushed closer into his side; turning, her arm curling around his chest in a hug. He closed his eyes and dropped his face into her neck. Her hair was softly sensuous on his face and her skin was softer.

"Sometimes I have nightmares of when..." he gestured to his stumps, his eyes still closed, "this happened. But I don't thrash, won't hit." He pulled her a little closer, her arms going around his neck. He opened his eyes to reach down and slowly pull her legs over into his lap. His hand was light in case she was frightened, in case she objected. He was hard, erect in his trousers and she would feel that pressing against her leg. She didn't object and he pulled her against his chest, leaning back to let her relax on him. He could wait until she was ready.

"All of this," he gestured around the room and out the patio. "It's all so new it still terrifies me. But I'm not going to quit, Ash. I trust you to help me and I will never quit."

It wasn't quite what he had wanted to say, wasn't quite what he had mentally practiced, but it did have all the essential elements. "What expectations do you have?"

"I'd like to see you every morning when we wake, Knaps." She smiled up into his face.

"That sounds good, Ash." He hoped she meant 'in the same bed'. "See me daily? I'd like that, Ash." Knaps grinned widely. He would, even if she didn't mean what he hoped. "I'd like to know where you are or how long you'll be gone. When I and the children can expect you home – you are going to leave them in my 'capable hands' as you put it?" She nodded and Knaps gave an acknowledging nod then continued. "It will make it easier to plan. My cooking has improved immensely since I've been on Naboo."

She smiled at that. "I'd like you to be part of my family, my close family. You're already family; with the Athualla name, part of our clan." She pulled back a little to watch Knaps face. "But I want you in my close family. Me, you and the children. But I need to tell you something, Knaps and I don't know how you'll take it or how it will change things."

"Straight out, Ash. Just let me know straight out." His eyes were worried at her expression. He barely understood, he realized, what she was asking of him and already there was some kind of complication. He'd deal with it, whatever it was. He'd be there for her and the children, whatever happened. Without consciously noticing, he straightened his shoulders.

"I'm pregnant." Her eyes were soft and slightly concerned until she saw his dawning smile.

"That's great, Ash." Knaps paused, considering what that might mean to her. "I mean, isn't it?" His initial enthusiasm shifted to concern for her.

Ash, freed by his words from whatever fear she'd had, laughed. "I didn't know how you'd accept that. Some men…" she paused, lifting her hands.

"…are _di'kuts_," he supplied. "That's Mando'a for idiots."

"It's Jester's child, Knaps," she told him quietly. "Does that make a difference?"

Knaps shook his head slowly, his grin widening. He loved the way she was blushing. She'd thought this… gift … something to be concerned about? Civilians!

"No different, Ash, than if you said the child was mine. I understand now why you waited, you needed to know and a scan would have shown no difference between me and Jester. At least, I hope that's why you waited. I only wished you had told me earlier so I could have eased your mind." He reached for her belly with a large hand, his fingers spreading. "And mine."

"I'm sorry, Knaps. It just seemed there was no good time to tell you and I was always busy." She ducked her head into his chest. "I was being a coward."

"You are never a coward, Ash, you are carrying a child," he shrugged, unable to explain, and was silent a moment. "Can I touch you?"

Ash laughed. Knaps joined her, he loved her laughter also.

"There's nothing much to touch, Knaps. Not yet."

He shook his head. "There's everything, Ash; an entire world of potential." His hand lightly stroked her abdomen. She was right, he felt nothing like a developing child in her; the difference was in him, in knowing. "We're not supposed to breed," he whispered softly. "Just war." She slipped his hand under her shirt. Her skin was smooth and his fingers drifted over slightly more than just her belly. "If there's ever a chance to let Jester know…" Knaps grinned. "Just make sure he's sitting down."

"We'll make sure he knows." Ash reached up to touch his face, her fingers resting on his cheek for a moment then guiding his lips to hers as she tilted her face to him.

It was a long, deep, satisfying, soulful kiss. Knaps shivered, his own fingers coming up to stroke her face, cradling her head, his arms supporting her shoulders. "We're not meant to understand love, Ash, but I think I love you."

"I love you, Knaps." She tilted her head. "Do you realize that love isn't contained or restricted? That I love both my children and it doesn't affect my love for this new child? Or for you."

He nodded and spoke her next thoughts. "That you can love me and Jester and Chopper? Yes, I think I realized that the night you and Jester came back from the river."

"Not because you're clones either. I don't love you because of some perceived similarity to Jester, because you aren't; I love you for your own sake."

His fingers ran through her curls and he pressed his lips to the life-vein at the base of her ear. "I don't care why you love me, my dear one, my lovely, pregnant, sexy Captain Pilot Ashwaeen Athualla. I love you."

He felt her hand moving from the curve of his shoulder down his chest toward his groin.

He grinned. "You're going to find out how much."

Ash purred with pleasure as her fingers touched him and he leaned his head back, his eyes closed, and repeated what he'd told her before. "I'm yours, Ash."

**Five months after the evacuation of Kaliida Station…**

Knaps usually didn't like the way people stared at him in the powerchair, but today his grin was wide and he didn't really care.

"I'm sorry, sir," a uniformed man took a step toward him at the gate. "This is for crew only."

Knaps grinned. "It's my first flight today." He reached for the little pouch holding his citizenship identification, engineering certification and port credentials. It took a moment to sort through the papers and the guard gestured at own badge-holder.

"The easiest way is to have the id and port credential badge back to back with the certification between them." The guard flipped his own badge-holder showing Knaps. "We're always asking for credentials or id; less often for the certifications."

Knaps pulled out the papers and flipped them as suggested. "I see," he nodded. "You can just flip it for either."

The guard nodded at Knaps as he saw the port credentials. "Athualla office and warehouse is between dock 15 and 16."

"Great," Knaps was about to continue when he noticed the man's face, still confused. "What? You have another question. Is it about the powerchair?" He had noticed that, people were always curious about the powerchair though only children usually asked.

"Kind of. If it's not an intrusion?" The guard seemed embarrassed. "How are you going to manage in space?"

Knaps laughed. "Much easier, so much easier. The powerchair goes in a locker and I belt in at the engineer's console."

He recognized almost everyone at the warehouse from working in the office. There were a few warehouse handlers and loaders who never came to the office that he knew only by name and pay grade.

"Hey Knaps," called Gajer, still a youngling and pilot-apprentice who most often traveled with Patriarch Athualla and his engineer, the Matriarch. Knaps remembered Gajer was Ash's older sister's youngest son; Ash's nephew, his as well, by marriage. "Looking forward to your maiden flight?"

"Of course he is, Gajer. Everyone does." That was Lirane, a cousin of Ash's in some obscure way that Knaps hadn't yet deciphered, only slightly older than Gajer, a navigator-trainee and the biggest flirt Knaps had meet in his short life. She smiled at him, her eyelashes flickering and her hand running through the shortness of her dark hair in flirtation. He'd been scared of her, terrified of her; not knowing local courtship customs, until Ash told him Lirane was just practicing. Then Knaps had delighted in practicing as well. He smiled, turning his body toward hers, inclining his head to her. "Lirane knows, Gajer. I'm definitely looking forward to it." He winked at Lirane and she stifled some giggles. It was definitely practice.

"Ash will be here in a moment, she's indisposed." That was the Matriarch, Ash's great-grandmother, and the oldest woman of the clan. "And you can wipe that proud grin off your face, Knaps. She's doing all the work."

"Until the child is born, Matriarch, ma'am." Knaps' grin moved into a softer smile. Ash had presented him to her family as the father of her child since the genetics agreed. Although the clan knew he was a clone, most hadn't put the informational possibilities together. It didn't matter to Knaps or to Ash and apparently didn't matter to anyone who had thought about it, like the Matriarch. "We've already agreed that I'll be doing most of the care." He shrugged. "A pilot is more valuable than an engineer, plus I can work planetside, in the office."

Knaps had already met several of the family's children; they kept a room in the office, brightly painted and filled with toys, with a large, round pillow, for the youngest children of the clan. He ducked his head to the round, little woman with a mind as mathematically brilliant as the stars. "Besides, I haven't had enough hugs in my life." He had been delighted to discover that children loved to hug, to be held, to cuddle. Already the others in the office tended to let him deal with a crying child.

The Matriarch patted him on the cheek with a wrinkled hand. "She won't be able to fly the last month, maybe month and a half, except small local shipments." She handed him some flimsis. "This is your itinerary for today. You'll be in _Athualla's Hope _for this flight; it's smaller than Ash's ship, but more economical. The freight is small and light." She shrugged and looked skyward. "Anutarian fairy flies if you can believe that."

Knaps was thumbing through the papers. "Time sensitive cargo? Why? And what's the repair history on this ship?"

"A wedding decoration; make sure to collect certifications of neuter or Customs will refuse importation. Last three pages, Knaps, dear."

The Matriarch called almost everyone 'dear' but Knaps enjoyed it more than most and smiled each time. It felt like home; like Anyah or Dan in his arms late at night, like running his fingers over Ash's belly, like rest and water after battle. It felt right and good and refreshing.

"The _Hope_ is a tight little ship and there shouldn't be any problems. Your main work will be monitoring and maintaining cargo tolerances."

"Last maintenance check was only a tenday past. Malakeen." Knaps said as he ran a finger over the records, nodding. Malakeen was a knowledgeable mechanic and hard worker who didn't try short cuts.

The Matriarch paused, peering at him with kind, pale-blue eyes. "Are you looking forward to null?" She asked quietly, her voice not extending into the rest of the office, as she gently patted his thigh next to the nothing that was what remained after war.

"Yes, Matriarch," he spoke no louder than her. "More than almost anything else I can think of." He glanced toward the 'fresher as Ash emerged. "Almost."

"The _Hope_ is an older ship, Knaps; the first one we owned. Many of the repairs and modifications are evident as bars, pipes, cables; welding in the corridors and cabins. Wonderful catch-holds or spring-boards." She watched him; smiling as he understood and his eyes widened at the implications. "Enjoy flying, my dear boy."

**Seven months after the evacuation of Kaliida Station**

Ash came into the apartment a little later than she'd originally thought but Knaps was waiting for her though he'd already tucked Anyeh and Dan into their beds. She sighed deeply and sat next to him; he pulled her closer.

"How was your trip?" He asked after a while and several deep sighs from her.

"Jester was on Coruscant. Chopper made sure he was at the sabacc game and Jester finally knows," she said softly.

"A good trip then, Ash. I'm glad." She seemed quieter than normal and Knaps waited, knowing there was more on her mind.

"He cried." She seemed about to cry as well. Ash had told him she cried a lot when she was pregnant and he shouldn't worry about that. The Matriarch had told him the same so Knaps didn't worry too much at her emotional outbursts.

Softly Knaps rubbed her back. The baby was large enough to cause backaches. Knaps had experienced how much she cried during her pregnancy already but this seemed slightly different.

"Of course he cried, Ash." Knaps explained. "He's a clone and a trooper and this is something beyond his wildest dreams."

"He asked if I could keep him informed about the child." Ash was crying now, silent, large tears rolling down her cheeks.

"As much as possible." Knaps pulled her into his side to comfort her. She tried to pull her legs up, but that was an impossibility now with her belly so he lifted her legs over his lap and held her to his chest. "Every time you go to Coruscant, you leave a message in some way. He gave you some contacts?"

She nodded. "He said to keep Chopper informed." She smiled wryly. "Chopper, I'm sure, knows everything. Jester also asked that I keep Sketch in the Coruscant Guards informed about my health." She paused. "Your brothers are wonderful men; kind and brave. But they are deficient."

"How are they deficient, Ash?" Knaps shivered, wondering if she was going to find a new man, a non-clone.

"They are deficient in having their own lives, Knaps. They want so little and it's too much for them to request." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

They sat together in their thoughts until the sun rose the next morning.

**Nine months after the evacuation of Kaliida Station**

Knaps wore fingerless gloves of soft nerfhide in space most of the time. The palms were double-layered against the impact of smacking against a bar and roughened to provide friction for turning himself down a corridor by grabbing the corner, yet allowed sensitivity and dexterity in his fingers. He delighted in pushing himself off a wall and catching Ash in his arms, holding her, kissing her, pressing his evermore sensitive fingers against her belly, as they soared down a corridor in null gravity.

He teased her; telling her she must have swallowed a bolo ball and calling the developing child 'Bolo'. She might have taken offense – the Matriarch later informed him - except he was so obviously excited and took such pleasure and pride in touching her, in holding her and kissing her. In making love with her once she'd assured him it would be fine until the last several weeks.

Ash told Knaps she had seen Chopper several times on Coruscant and he always tried to make sure that Jester was there; made sure that she and Jester had some private time together at the end of an evening of sabacc when he was there. Ash thought Chopper might have known Jester was the father beforehand – why else delay meeting Jester alone until after most of the game was done, after the others had left the room? And he had been on Naboo. After she told Jester it would have been obvious in his behavior toward her. Chopper most often gave them his room and he usually had a room alone.

Knaps had nodded when she told him about Chopper's behavior. "He has probably guessed, Ash. But as long as no one tells him, as long as no one confirms that you're carrying a clone trooper's child, he can ignore it. It's only his opinion, after all, and he doesn't have to report his opinions to a superior officer."

"Is it that important, Knaps?

He signed. "Probably. There are rules against fraternization. The Kaminoans trademarked our DNA; we're a trademarked commodity."

She'd gotten sick then; less over a kicking child and more over the enforced slavery of so many men; so many good men like her husband.

When the baby was born, Ash had yelled and screamed until Knaps' hands were bloody from his own anxiety. He'd been despondent but resigned when she'd screamed she'd never have sex again, bewildered when she yelled she hated men and by space and starlight she was going to become a woman-lover.

Knaps had held her, supporting her shoulders and back, hoping only for a healthy child. He'd give up the sex with her; he hadn't had that much sex before her. She could move as many female lovers as she wanted that would fit into the apartment… so long as he could stay with Anyeh and Dan and this new baby, so long as Bolo was healthy. So long as they were a family.

"Anything, Ash. Anything, just please, everything be all right," he murmured, sometimes to her and sometimes to himself until Bolo, a squalling, red-faced, wrinkled boy was delivered into the Matriarch's equally wrinkled hands.

They named him Knathen Jesten Athualla but called him Bolo. Knaps thought he was the most fantastic child the galaxy. Ash returned to her more normal self after several weeks, seducing a confused but happy Knaps.

"You're not going to move in all the women-lovers?" He had asked.

"Knaps, where did you get such a silly idea?" She had risen off his chest to look him in the eyes with a confused expression.

Knaps just shrugged, thinking it better not to remind her. "From somewhere," he mumbled as he ran his fingers over her skin, over her belly.

"I don't want any woman-lover; I want you in my bed," she declared and Knaps only gave her a silly grin.

Life on Naboo was good.

**Order 66**

"Knaps," Ash called him over the ships comm. "We need you here. Soonest, please."

Knaps, closed down the cargo hold board controls, switching to automatic and pushed off the console. Cargo would be good for longer than it would take to finish delivery and they were in Ash's ship where he oversaw all repairs and maintenance. He swung his way to the cockpit, pushing off the walls and headknockers in the corridor under low-G, to see Ash, pale-faced, and Lirane staring wide-eyed, ignoring the readout at the navigator's station.

"What's happened, Ash?" He asked. From their faces, it looked bad. Like a death in the family. _Not the children,_ he worried, _nor the matriarch, not young Gajer on his first solo, not old Kalamya who played a mean game of dejarik, not…._

Ash shook her head in bewilderment. "The Jedi attempted a coup and assassination attempt on Chancellor Palpatine. The GAR has invaded the Jedi Temple for treason. All Jedi are to be considered criminals and reported immediately to the army."

Knaps frowned. "That doesn't sound right. Are you sure that was the message?"

She nodded, "But that wasn't the important part." She turned her head up toward Knaps, swaying gently from his momentum as he pushed himself into the co-pilot's seat and pulled on the restraints. "Matriarch says my favor chit was used to bring someone from Coruscant." She paused, "a Togrutan woman."

Knaps tilted his head, remembering when he'd first landed on Naboo more than two years ago now. "The commander of the 501st. Commander Tano."

"Commander means she's a Jedi," whispered Lirane. "Doesn't it?"

"Yes," replied Knaps absently. "What's the word, Captain?" He was all trooper now, waiting orders.

"What do you," Ash glanced at her cousin, "both of you suggest?"

"Unless there's reason, we continue the run." Knaps spoke first after a glance at Lirane; although navigator ranked the engineer, she was deferring to his experience. "We're almost to Pelpont at any rate and the Matriarch has everything well in hand, I suspect."

Lirane nodded her agreement. "House rules, Ash. Finish the first contract before entering the second."

"Those are my thoughts," replied Ash as she glanced at Knaps. "I wanted to make sure there was no reason to do otherwise."

"Cautiously though, Ash." Knaps spoke as his eyes contemplated the bright infinity that was hyperspace. "It seems very wrong."

* * *

Read and enjoy.

Thank you to all my reviewers.


	61. Epilogue 2 - Operation Knightfall

**Epilogue 2**

**ORDER 66 - The 501st and Operation Knightfall**

Chopper looked around. The lines of the 501st were perfect as they marched. He wondered why he was getting that itchy feeling at the back of his neck. He usually got it on the battlefield.

"Fives," he asked, closed channel. "Where's the commander?" It was General Tano now but while she was waiting for her new command and reassignment, she was still 501st.

"Cut the chatter, sergeant." That was from Captain Rex and not closed channel.

Chopper's eyes narrowed. _His_ audio _had_ been closed channel; the blue light of open channel was still dark. The captain shouldn't have heard him.

That meant that the captain had overrides; that nothing could be spoken privately. Chopper's stomach churned. That wasn't like the captain. He didn't care about the chatter among the troops, so often only nervous talk and speeches of encouragement from brothers, squad leaders and sergeants. As now; voices wondering about rumors of traitors hiding in the Jedi temple. Eager voices about being heroes, about pretty girls, about everything and anything to drive away the fear and know that you were with your brothers as you went into battle.

_Chopper had been down this street just yesterday. He'd gone to the temple to visit the commander. She had made Jedi Knight and general and he had wanted to be the first of her men to salute her and call her 'General Tano'. She'd be shipping out soon with some of his brothers, until then she was still with the 501st. He wanted to know which company she'd be getting; to see if he knew anyone there and let them know they'd be getting the best young Jedi ever._

_Her orders hadn't come in but Chopper still told her he'd like to transfer and she told him he'd be welcome. They talked about the first things she would do to familize herself with her new company. He could see the small tendrils of anxiety in her eyes and teased her. When he left, she had hugged him, tight, taking uncommon comfort from his presence. "I'm worried, Chopper. Something dark is happening and I am afraid of what it might bring." He had never heard her speak of being afraid before._

"_I'll transfer, commander," he had promised. "I'll come and guard your back like I've done for so long. Captain Rex will let me go" He had pressed a kiss to her forehead but didn't tell her that Rex's request for a transfer had already been denied by General Skywalker. He suspected she already knew._

But the captain had just told them all … if they had the brains to think about it … that all transmissions were being monitored. Why would there be overrides? What did that mean?

_Captain doesn't like this assignment_, thought Chopper. _But he's got his orders. Means we won't like it either._

The only reason for the captain to listen to all troopers was if some of the troopers were suspect in some way; but as far as Chopper knew there'd only been one traitor. So why listen? Because a traitor was suspected among the troops? There were better ways to test for a traitor than listen to an entire company's private chatter. So why listen?

He glanced at Fives who was looking at the figures leading them: In the front was Lord Darth Vader, their old general with a new name, a new position. With him was the new head of the 501st, Commander Appo and Chopper wondered about that; wondered what Appo had done or known to take him from a shiny at Geonosis II to commander of the 501st. Captain Rex and the lieutenants were there too; weapons at the ready. Captain Rex walked stiffly, as if wounded. Chopper wished he could ask Fives about that but he'd just been told there was no privacy.

Chopper got the feeling he was walking into a trap, walking into the proverbial gundark's den.

Chopper got a chill down his spine as he suddenly knew. The traitors didn't know they were traitors. Not yet. They wouldn't know they were traitors until they went into the Jedi Temple and faced off against the Jedi. There were not traitors hiding _in_ the Jedi Temple - it was the Jedi counted as traitors. He suddenly remembered one night when Echo, long-lost at the Citadel, was going over little know rules.

_"Here's a few interesting ones," he turned his head to include Chopper in the discussion between him and Fives. "Order 65 and Order 66; lethal force to be used against either the Supreme Commander or the Jedi in the event..." Echo had muttered to himself for a moment. "That's odd."_

_"What's odd?" Fives asked._

_"Well, to use lethal force against the Supreme Commander - that's Palpatine," Echo glanced up at both men. Fives sighed and Echo continued, "that needs either the majority of the senate or the Security Council to enact as well as authenticated orders. To authenticate orders is a complicated procedure..."_

_"Echo..." threatened Fives and Echo merely grinned at him._

_"Anyway, to use lethal force against the Chancellor requires a complicated process involving several governing bodies but to use lethal force against the Jedi requires only specific orders from the Supreme Commander aka the Chancellor. No authentication or anything." Echo set the data pad on the shelf by his bed. "Why, he could just wake up on a bad day and send out a hologram to the GAR."_

Chopper had grinned and Fives had laughed at Echo; it was well-known that the Chancellor Palpatine relied on the Jedi to run the government for him, that he ran to Mace Windu for any questions and advice.

Chopper glanced at Fives and knew by the set of his shoulders he was remembering that night, that discussion.

Chopper knew that's what this was. _Ahsoka! _Could he fire on his _vodal'ika_, little sister? _Fierfik_, could the captain? Fives? Coric? Kev? Chopper frowned and chewed his lower lip; this was going to be one _kriffing_ mess. Among the Jedi officers - the only ones Order 66 applied to - were a lot of Jedi trainees and younglings, Jedi and non-Jedi civilians. Chopper wondered if there was a plan for getting them out of the way before or during Operation Knightfall. He'd check with the Captain as soon as the operation went into active phase.

He looked forward where Captain Rex was with Commander Appo and General Skywalker in black. Captain Rex walked a drunken man trying to hide his inebriation. A shiver ran down his spine and Chopper was suddenly afraid. He glanced at Fives again. The ARC had been looking at Chopper; when he saw Chopper's attention on himself, he nodded slowly.

Chopper felt slightly better. Whatever happened, he and Fives were in it together.

* * *

It was a kriffing mess.

Order 66 came through almost exactly as Echo had said - the Chancellor ordering via hologram, the verification on live broadcase, and the troopers of the 501st firing.

"Captain," called Chopper through the channels, "What's to be done with civilians? Younglings?"

Captain Rex didn't answer, but Appo's voice came through hard and stern. "They're all Jedi, kill them all."

"Order 66 pertains only to Jedi officers," came Captain Rex's voice over open channels, "the civilians..."

Appo overrode those orders. "The Jedi are all traitors. They all die."

Chopper turned the face of his helmet toward the captain he had followed so long but General Skywa... Lord Darth Vader's voice came over the troopers helmets. "Take all the Jedi down. There are no civilians." He whipped to face Captain Rex, his eyes red and his body tight with anger. "With me, Captain Rex."

And that was an order Chopper knew Rex couldn't disobey.

Chopper turned toward Fives, "With me Fives. Squad, backup Zeer's squad toward the main hall." He raced through the corridors of the Temple. He'd been here several times; the one time to be questions by the council and the remainder to visit Ahsoka or, even once, General Kenobi. He knew where he was and where he wanted to be. ARC Fives followed and no one got in their way.

Chopper spun around the corner to see Ahsoka staunchly holding off four troopers without injuring them. Oddly enough, their targeting was lousy; any less accuracy they'd be shooting the floor.

"We'll take care of this one." Fives used his best ARC voice and his body language to take command. He'd grown darker since Echo's death on the Citadel. The four troopers simply nodded and moved away, glad to go. This was ARC Sergeant Fives and Sergeant Chopper, two troopers that exemplified the 501st.

Ahsoka wept to see Fives and Chopper. She deactivated her light saber and slipped it into her belt. She moved toward Fives and put her arms around his neck.

"If it has to be done," she whispered, "you two are who I choose."

"No one else," said Fives. "No one else." It was ambiguous enough to be heard by anyone and not understood. Fives took her hand and slipped her fingers beneath his helmet; impossible to do unless the trooper permitted it by tilting his head just so.

"It will be ok, Fives," Ahsoka smiled through her tears. After a moment, Fives turned and left her alone with Chopper.

Chopper took Ahsoka's wrist and pulled her into the corridor. He touched a gloved finger to the outside of his helmet for silence and she nodded. He'd need to avoid other troopers and only by listening to the chatter over the helmet could he tell where they were.

Not until they reached the port, did Chopper remove his helmet. Still, he said nothing as he went to the Athualla Freight office and presented the small token that Ash had given him just over a year ago. _"I owe you, Chopper," she had said, "it's good for anything Athualla can provide."_ They waited together in the small office and he escorted her to the Athualla ship. It wasn't Ash piloting.

_Watch out for him, Chopper. Protect him for me_. It wasn't spoken. She simply turned toward him with stricken eyes.

Chopper gave her bittersweet smile and nodded. _Of course_. That wasn't spoken either. He took her hand and held it to his face. He knew that Fives had been crying inside his helmet. He had tears in his eyes as well. Slowly, he bent his head and kissed her forehead. A promise like so many he'd made her before. A promise that she'd survive all this. Somehow.

He wanted to stay until she was on the ship, to make sure she escaped, but his absence would be noted by someone besides Fives and Captain Rex if he stayed much longer. They wouldn't be searching the port, not yet, and she'd be gone by then, as crew, not on any manifest list as a passenger, and headed to the Outer Rim.

He scratched his chin, wondering how he was going to stay out for trouble for what his helmet vids would show.

He heard the soft hum of the light saber behind him and smiled. It was difficult to not turn around so he shut his eyes.

* * *

Chopper woke with a headache in the Coruscant med unit with Fives at his side.

"They're going to interview you, Chopper. They don't trust my vids and yours don't exist. It's known you had a special friendship with the Jedi traitor." Fives turned to Chopper, his face as blank as stone.

"Shouldn't they have kept you away? Interrogated us separately?" Chopper's voice was scratchy and he reached for the water. He frowned at his trembling fingers. Fives handed the bulb of water to him. Fives smiled. "They're not worried. It will be interrogation under drugs. Only they aren't calling it that, of course."

Chopper tensed for a moment then frowned deeper as he searched his memory of what had happened.

Fives had gone into the room first, Jedi General Tano had flashed her light saber to deflect his shots and that had hit Chopper's helmet, destroying the electronics, giving Chopper the concussion but he'd kept on, giving chase, shooting her down in the street in a crossfire with Fives.

Fives voice had spoken harshly over the open channels to the command group. "Jedi Tano is no more. She's been taken out."

But she'd been their commander and for that, they'd set her body in the flames of the Temple. Fives had said a few words, "she was the best Jedi, it's only fitting she and the Temple should be destroyed together." Afterwards, they had separated and Chopper had gone to find a medic, but the effects of the concussion worsened and he had passed out in the street. He remembered the cool, dampness of paving stone against his scarred cheek as he had passed out.

"My memory's playing tricks on me," growled Chopper.

Fives nodded. "Concussions are like that."

* * *

As usual, read and enjoy and review...


	62. Order 66 - Epilogue 3 - Sketch

**Epilogue 3**

**Order 66 - The Coruscant Guard**

Sketch had heard rumors.

The 501st had taken out the Jedi and were burning the temple. Sketch could look out from the Coruscant Guards mess and see the temple in the distance, smoke rising from its towers, extending them into the sky. He frowned; whatever was going to happen next, he didn't think he'd like it either.

Some of the troopers were jubilant; they'd heard news the Separatists had been defeated. Sketch wondered who had defeated the CIS, it seemed as though most of the army was on Coruscant. Except the 224th, except Punch still on bloody, muddy Mimban.

Hawker had laughed. "We'll get citizenship now," he'd said.

"The Jedi never controlled our citizenship, Hawker." Sketch corrected the younger clone.

"Then who did?" Hawker asked and Sketch, frowning, didn't have a simple answer for that. Hawker, laughing in his righteousness, strode from the mess, sliding the white helmet over his head, his stun baton in his hand.

Sketch hadn't heard from Chopper either. Sketch wasn't sure Chopper would be able to fire on the Jedi; one in particular but he'd heard rumors – blasted rumors again – rumors that General Skywalker hadn't been a traitor like the other Jedi. Perhaps his padawan wouldn't be a traitor either.

Sketch took another look at the Jedi Temple then glanced toward the Senate and a shiver ran down his spine. There'd been both rumors and news of a terrible confrontation with the Jedi in the senate building, but he wondered who had faced the Jedi? He'd seen the destruction in the news vids; there were a few blaster burns but there was a lot more light saber damage than could readily be accounted for by Palpatine's version of what had happened.

Sketch turned, moving swiftly almost running from the mess to his barracks. Quickly he armored up. He was off-duty at the moment; and that was also odd given the Republic was fighting treason, internal rebellion. Commander Fox had suggested they stay in the barracks if they weren't on-duty or on-call, but it had been only a suggestion not an order. Commander Fox was uncommonly hard-faced and angry for no reason. No apparent reason but he was liaison with the Jedi and the Senate every day.

Sketch moved toward the door, taking a last glance at his bunk and, on impulse, grabbed his flimsi-book of drawings. It was more a nervous reaction to some internal fear; ever since Slick he'd always grabbed either his blaster or his book when leaving the barracks. Now, he took both.

Commander Fox saw him leave... and said nothing, giving only a nod.

The city was oddly quiet; as still as the pause between inhale and exhale.

Quickly Sketch made his way to the port. There weren't many pedestrians although the weather was as beautiful as always. Those few pedestrians avoided him and his trooper's swift gait. His armor was his pass and at the port he strode through the gates toward the office Athualla Shipping shared with another small freight and transport company.

Ash had been Chopper's friend first but now Sketch counted her as a friend as well. She'd brought him a small box of chocolates once – specifically for him. He knew it. The box had contained only his favorites. Occasionally Ash played sabaac at the barracks with him and his squad even when Chopper was elsewhere. She'd brought him some colored pencils – high quality ones - and some art paper. She'd been delighted when he'd presented her a portrait of herself. Half the pictures in his book had been done with those colored pencils. One of her family, a faded ancient man with bright blue eyes, had brought him a holovid from Punch - now Lieutenant Punch - still on Mimban with the rest of the 224th. _When I make captain, Sketch, I'll ask for you as my second, as captain I can request your re-assignment to me. _Ash had let him touch her when she'd been pregnant; later she told him she'd had a son that she and her husband had named Knathen but called Bolo.

Odd, Sketch often thought, that she spoke so little of her husband when she regaled them with tales of her family.

The office was closed and Sketch slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. A closer look revealed that he had just missed whoever had been in the office. Making his way to the docks looking for an Athualla ship, Sketch gasped in surprised good fortune, there was one in dock prepping for departure.

"Ash," he called out. "Ash, are you here?" He realized he had a slight edge of panic in his voice.

An older man stepped out, suddenly wary at the sight of a stormtrooper. He was definitely related to Ash, her crystal green eyes and fine bone structure seen in this man's face. But his shoulders straightened and his hands clenched into fists at the sight of Sketch.

Sketch realized he was in armor and slipped off his helmet, unofficial, though a civilian might not recognize that detail.

"Is Pilot Ash Athualla here?" he asked politely. There was no need to frighten the civilian, not when there were so many rumors.

"No, she had another run. I'm Karner Athualla." He paused, his hands slowly unclenching but still attentive and... battle ready. "Can I help you?"

His posture was aggressive, as if daring the clone to try anything. Sketch wondered if he didn't like clones or was he always aggressive.

Sketch rubbed his gloved hand through his hair as he stared down at the stone floor. "No, no. I guess not." He slowly turned, his thumb rubbing the bound book of his drawings then quickly turned again. "Yes, you can."

Karner stood on the gangplank, his arms crossed, glaring at Sketch. Sketch took three steps toward him and Karner took several steps down, blocking Sketch's progress. But Sketch didn't plan to go any further.

"Can you give this to Ash? Please?" He held out the bound flimsis.

Even aggressive, even disliking the trooper, Karner nodded his head in admiration of the drawings as he thumbed through them, checking for … what?

"Nice," he murmured then he looked into Sketch's face. "Who shall I say is sending it?"

"She'll know." Sketch smiled softly. "She'll recognize them."

Sketch stepped back and Karner also moved into a slightly less aggressive stance, though his body still blocked the entrance of the ship's ramp.

Sketch shook his head. "Tell her not to come back to Coruscant for a while. Something is terribly wrong." He stood, his hands spread even with his helmet held in one. "And I don't know what."

Sketch had the sudden feeling someone was in the ship, watching him. He resisted the urge to look up, to try to peek around Karner's shoulder. He pulled on his helmet to see a message light; red for official orders.

"Go now, Karner. I think there's a message for us to move on the port, to begin transit restrictions so we can check for," his voice almost choked, "traitors. As soon as I check the message, I'll be bound by those orders. Whatever they are."

Karner's eyes widened; he turned and ran into the hold, giving Sketch barely enough time to move off the ramp before the engines fired up and the ship made a graceful, vertical life and was gone.

Sketch leaned against the stone wall, impervious to the scattered blowout from ships' engines in his armor. His arms came around himself as he checked his helmet message.

_All troopers report to port. _

What he'd thought. He leaned further into the wall, sliding against it until he was seated on the ground.

Throughout the night, Sketch regularly removed his helmet to wipe away tears as he mourned the death of everything he'd known.

* * *

Read and review...


	63. Epilogue IV - 224th on Mimban

**Epilogue IV**

**Order 66**** – 224th on Mimban**

Punch sat wearily on the boulder and rubbed his hand over his face.

He had wanted to be captain.

Captains could reassign or request troopers. As a captain, he would be able to reassign Sketch to join him no matter where they ended up.

He'd done very well in the Mudjumpers. He'd been driven, obsessed with becoming captain. He sighed then winced as the medic tended his shoulder. Rather say he'd been obsessed with being reunited with his brother, Sketch.

He'd made sergeant's second in just a couple of weeks. That had been easy; he simply did the opposite of what he thought Gus would have done or what he thought Slick might have ordered.

_Sergeant Night had thoughtfully nodded. "You didn't strike me as much when you got here, Punch; no better and no worse than any other trooper." Night leaned forward and handed Punch his copy of the personnel chip with his new position on it. "But everyone in the squad has separately told me they think you'd make a good second. They say you're involved with them, that you cover them not only on the battlefield but in the mess or in the gym. They say you offer good suggestions and have even taken on extra work like helping Card with his helmet transmitter and keeping Tack company when he messed up and I had him on extra sentry duty._

_"Yes, sir," replied Punch._

He'd made sergeant when they'd been caught in a cross-fire and he'd gotten half the troopers out. Sergeant Night had told the captain that Punch would make a good sergeant and Captain Top approved it. The surprise had been four volunteers into his squad; new brevit sergeants usually had to have troopers assigned because they were both untrained and untried.

It had been a year before he'd made lieutenant but the Jedi, General Nyrm noticed him.

_"Great things, young man, I see great potential in you," Nyrm had said during Punch's original courtesy call on the general soon after Punch's reassignment from Christophsis; even before Captain Top had him assigned. He had given Punch a wry smile, "I see you're working up to that great potential, Punch."_

_Punch had been proud until one of the older troopers told him Nyrm said that to all the new lieutenants. Punch had wondered why Nyrm said that to all troopers but, after thinking about it, decided the general was correct. Great potential resided in all of them._

_General Nyrm was one of the more mystically-minded Jedi and most of the troopers tended to smile good-naturedly when General Nyrm went into one of his usual diatribes about the Force; his thin arms moving as if manipulating physical objects. Sometimes he spoke to inanimate objects - the rocks and trees of this world. They must has said things to him; the General kept them out of ambushes._

Punch glanced over to General Nyrm's body; his stick-like limbs broken and crooked.

_Captain Top noticed Punch also and began including Punch into planning sessions and strategy meetings. "You made lieutenant quick, Punch. Are you gunning for captain?" It had been a laughing question, not in the least serious._

_"Yes sir. I'm working for it."_

_Punch had wanted to be a captain and for that, he needed the general and the captain to sign off on the training to Kamino as well as give him opportunities to lead, opportunities to prove himself. They couldn't do that if they didn't know._

_Noting Punch's serious demeanor, Top lost his grin and looked over Punch with calculation in his eyes then nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, lieutenant."_

_Once, a civilian, an old man with eyes blue like the sky, had landed on Mimban to deliver much-needed supplies. He had asked General Nyrm if he could speak with Punch. "I'm subcontracted," he told General Nyrm - a near twin of wrinkles and white hair. "Things are going well for the Republic, but after the victory on Geonosis, there's a slight shortage of supply transports."_

_He had handed Punch a portable holo-maker. "One of my children has a friend in the Coruscant Guards, name of Sketch." He shrugged. "Said if you wanted, she'd deliver the message. She also said to tell you she's also friends with Chopper of the 501st, Sergeant Jester of the 212th, and medic Gus of the 41st." Then he had turned back toward his ship. "I figure it will take two hours to unload then I head out. You've got two hours."_

_Two hours? It wouldn't take him two minutes to say Mimban was muddy, he was lieutenant and working on being captain. "I'll ask for you as my second, Sketch. Count on it."_

_Two hours later he was still talking, explaining why he had cut his hair, and changed midsentence as he saw the pilot walking over. "I miss you, my brother, and we will be together again."_

_"Thank you," he told the man as he handed over the holovid. "And thank your daughter for me as well."_

Punch looked at the body of General Nyrm, a dozen blaster holes through him, a dozen troopers surround him – brothers in deaths.

_"I'm sorry," Nyrm had said softly as he turned toward his troopers just receiving a transmission in their helmets; his light saber was in his hand, it's deadly hum the only noise._

_"Execute Order 66."_

_"I'm sorry," Nyrm repeated, "that I was only able to save a few of you." Then he had lashed out with the light saber taking Garl in the throat and moving like the smoke and mist he often about._

There'd been chaos, Nyrm laughing and singing a wild song until cut down in the cross-fire of blaster bolts. When Punch inspected his body, he saw tear tracks down Nyrm's cheeks.

Punch had wanted to be captain.

The medic handed Punch Captain Top's helmet; Top was split from shoulder to gut by a single sweeping light saber wound. "You'll do fine, Captain Punch," he'd told Punch in a breathless whisper as the living light faded from his eyes in the first moments after Nyrm's death. "Take care of your bro..." His whispered had faded into the afternoon's breeze.

Punch had wanted to be captain.

As a captain, he could reassign Sketch to join him no matter where he ended up.

For the first time in his life, Punch felt the blood on his hands, felt bitterness start to choke him. There was something so wrong about all of this and he could feel something intrinsic to him shatter. If there was great potential in all of them, there was also the potential for great wrong. Punch suddenly recognized that he'd been wrong in some fundamental way.

Punch had wanted to be captain.

But not like this.


	64. Whatever Happened to Ahsoka Tano?

A/N – The title is a nod to 'Whatever Happened to Captain Rex', a wonderful story by LongLiveTheClones.

**Order 66 – Epilogue V**

**Whatever Happened to Ahsoka Tano?**

Youngling Ahsoka had never been good at meditation. The stone walls of the Temple had seemed to always loom dangerously over her, almost about to fall, so she kept one eye open.

Padawan Ahsoka hadn't been much better at meditation. It seemed her mind was too full of questions that had no answers, too full of emotions that bubbled joyfully from some inner compartment.

It seemed Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was no more accomplished. Ahsoka frowned to herself; she'd never been that good at meditation to begin with, and now, every little thing wanted to intrude upon her thoughts. For some reason so many things kept sliding into her mind as she was still and attempting to find peace, to find the center and align with the Force.

Rex mostly; dream visions of him in pain, with Ventress peering into his mind and attempting to destroy his will; his strength of purpose twisting to a Sith's desire. A vision of him sitting so familiarly in the mess late at night with a caf-stained cup in his hands, but this Rex had no spark of life and when he raised the cup to his lips there was only in-grained habit and regret so deep it swallowed him.

_He circumvented that_, Ahsoka reminded her mind, trying to bring a vision of Rex as she remembered him from earlier in the week; a half-smile curling his lips, his eyes gleaming with amusement as they argued like the best friends they were – a poor substitute for anything more but all she would allow herself.

_And if Ventress had been stronger? If she had known him better? _

'_With me, Captain Rex', said a harsh and powerful male voice; so familiar_,_ yet unrecognizable in its harsh hatred._

Mentally Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her thoughts even as she gently set them aside in the attempt to find the center. For a moment she thought she'd found it, swirling white and translucent around her and being lifted toward some perfection of spirit; but another instant and the swirling white coalesced into troopers, men of the same face and, for once, the same shocked, betrayed expression and the same crushed emotions as they stared at her with pain in their brown eyes.

_What do Sargent Slick and General Krell have in common?_

"Betrayal," she whispered as she, again, tried to set the thoughts aside.

"_You have betrayed the Republic," Master Windu's stern voice spoke. There was a soft, tremulous reply. _

_"__Me?" __That was Chancellor Palpatine's voice._

Growling at her disobedient mind, Ahsoka shifted on the meditation cushion in her room. Master Kenobi's voice flowed into her mind. A story he was telling about one of Anakin's adventures but he looked her in her meditating eyes and spoke. "Sometimes, Ahsoka, it's better to go with what's in front of you." His voice was so close and audible Ahsoka opened her eyes to see if he had returned from Utapau and quietly entered the room.

There was no one there, only the echo of her own word, _betrayal_.

"But who's the traitor?" Again she closed her eyes, this time to follow Kenobi's advice. To follow the visions she'd seen, to drag them squalling in front of her so she could pierce through to their hearts and understand them. It was a powerful image and Ahsoka wondered on the violence and cruelty of her thoughts.

"Not me," she whispered to herself in doubt as she considered her relation with her captain. Her montrals curled at the tips at the thought of him; his wisdom, his strength, his deep love for his troopers and, she had to admit it, for her as well. But he had never pursued the matter further; he had given her everything he could then stood back and let her be. She understood how much he could have asked, how much she would have given. She blushed remembering her offer on a night when she'd been a beautiful princess and not a drab padawan. Ahsoka remembered his reply of 'I'll wait until _I'm_ seventeen'. Rex had loved her enough to let her grow into herself and she had taken that love in the generosity it was offered and let it grow to touch the other men of Torrent Company. "Not me," Ahsoka whispered again, this time sure of her answer.

Again came that voice, both known and unknown. "Captain Rex, with me!" But the words, she knew those words and Ahsoka's closed eyes tightened in the pain of knowledge.

"No," she whispered in denial. "Not master, no. You can't betray the Jedi."

As she acknowledged the truth, the center opened for her and all the muddiness of past meditations fell to the side. There was no rest to be had in meditation, in the Force; it was turbulent, active, moving, dragging at her, this way and that, pulling, spinning, a thousand shades of ten thousand colors swept to her and through her.

Something opened and Ahsoka saw them, the 501st, the best company ever, her men, tall and proud marching on the Temple. Ahsoka's face quivered and unnoticed tears fell from her eyes.

Anakin was there. In meditation she could see him as he was; the muddy red of Ryloth in his aura was hate, the yellow sands of Tatooine were fear, the green jungle was jealousy. Black strands of night nipped at his hair or was that evil playing around his stern expression?

"Master, no," Ahsoka yelled and jumped up from the cushion, but she already heard them attacking. She heard the blasters firing upon the first Jedi they were encountering even now. Her light saber flew to her hands as she called it to her and the door of her room was crushed aside.

They rushed into her small meditation chamber, four troopers of the 501st. Ahsoka knew them but they'd rushed in with weapons and already she'd felt death around her, heard the familiar sound of blaster accompanied by the burning odor of smoke.

They paused in shock at the sight of her and Eight-eight even spoke.

"Aw, _kriff_, commander. Why'd _you_ have to be here?" As if he hoped she'd be… anywhere else. He raised his blaster and shot in her general direction. It was the signal for the others to fire as well. In the first salvo of blaster bolts, only one came near enough for her to deflect.

"Why are you betraying the Republic?" Ahsoka shouted at Eight-eight, not expecting an answer.

He answered her and there were tears in his voice, "Why are the Jedi traitors?"

That hadn't made sense, but Ahsoka knew it was only a matter of time until the orders and deaths they heard through their helmets overcame their reluctance to fire on her.

Ahsoka felt the Force signatures of Chopper and Fives rapidly moving down the corridor and she almost set down her light saber so she could die before seeing these two men fire on her. Fives had lost Echo at the Citadel and his faith at Umbara; this would break him. Chopper also had been at Umbara and had been betrayed at the very beginning of the war. Had it only been three years? It seemed so long ago.

Except they moved with purpose and their intention burned bright in them.

"We'll take care of this one." Fives' voice harshly ordered the others out of the room as Chopper took the door. Eight-eight and the other three were glad to go.

_I'm sorry, commander._ It was Eight-eight's voice, but he'd said nothing as he turned his masked face toward her before leaving the room.

Ahsoka wept to see Fives and Chopper; not because it meant life for her but because it meant they were men to choose their own path, men who preferred to die rather than kill this night. She deactivated her light saber and slipped it into her belt, moving toward Fives and hugging him.

"If it has to be done," she whispered, "you two are who I choose."

"No one else," said Fives as he slipped her fingers to his face. She felt the tears, but far more important was making sure he survived this. Her fingers slipped into his hair.

How odd, knowing she was not a traitor to the Jedi nor to the Force, that she would break one of the strongest strictures of the Jedi.

_You and Chopper chased me, Fives. Down the street toward the Senate then caught me in a cross-fire. Chopper took the fatal shot and you set me in the fire of the Temple. Afterward you separated. That's what you'll remember, Fives._ She felt his mind embrace the memory in his trust of her.

It was one of the most strictly prohibited practices of Force users – to change memories. Condemned by the Jedi as the darkest wickedness of Sith. Yet she worked the memory into him without a qualm at what she was doing. She felt a soft kiss on her fingertip as he moved her hand from face, from under his helmet.

"It'll be ok, Fives," she promised quietly.

"Commander," he nodded to her as he turned from the door and moved out.

Ahsoka followed Chopper, her hand in his as he listened to his helmet's chatter, determining where troopers were located. She could locate them by their Force signatures but Chopper was listening to the orders given and where they'd be gathering for a concerted attack. She knew where they were at the moment; Chopper knew where they would be, their general strategy in taking the Temple.

Emptiness came from so many of the brighter life flames; alive then dead, their flames suddenly gone. A few flickered then they too were gone. Ahsoka didn't notice the tears on her face. "Not the children, master," she whimpered, for a moment thinking of closing herself off from the death of so many, but she held on to watch each child's soul flicker then die. Someone should observe their passage from life to death and it seemed she'd been chosen.

Not until they reached the port, did Chopper remove his helmet. Still, he said nothing as he went to the Athualla Freight office and presented a small token to the man at the counter.

"She needs to get off Coruscant now, preferably to Naboo."

They waited together in the small office as the man got his departure permit changed to 'effective immediately'.

"Are you coming with me, Chopper?" Ahsoka's heart squeezed for Chopper as they made their way toward the cargo transport. He'd been with Sergeant Slick then at Umbara with Krell's betrayal. Surely this would shatter him.

He was silent for a moment and she smiled, feeling his solidness, feeling the rock hard steadiness of his mind that matched his trooper's body. He wouldn't shatter; he'd been tempered into flexible strength by his life. Then Chopper softly shook his head. "I have too much to do. This is the place I need to be." He gave her a small grin, "for right now, anyway."

"Will you be all right?"

He shrugged. "If there's a price for this, I'll pay it."

"Take care of yourself, Chopper," she said. _Watch out for him, Chopper. Protect him for me_. It wasn't spoken. She simply turned toward him with stricken eyes.

Chopper gave her bittersweet smile and nodded. _Of course_. That wasn't spoken either and Chopper didn't bother to try and analyze how he knew.

He took her hand and held it to his face. He knew that Fives had been crying inside his helmet. He had tears in his eyes as well. Slowly, he bent his head and kissed her forehead. It was the same promise he'd made so many times before; a promise that amid all the death and destruction, she'd survive. Somehow.

Chopper turned to go and Ahsoka had her light saber out, destroying Chopper's helmet then she stepped forward, her fingers touching his face gently. Again she touched another being's mind; forbidden by the Council – to change a living creature's mind and memory. She'd already done so with Fives and he, brilliant ARC trooper that he was, had already destroyed his helmet's ability to record.

Utterly forbidden as the darkest of Sith powers and the only way to save Fives and Chopper. She had no doubts what their fate would be for helping her escape the Temple. Was this traitorous? Was this attachment – using the Force for the benefit of self or lovers or… friends?

_You killed me, Chopper, remember that. You chased me_. She planted the false memory in his mind, the vision with Fives to the other side of her then looking down and seeing the blaster in his hands, knowing what it was for and using it. _Then you fell and the pavement was cool on your cheek._ Gently her palm rested on the scars of his face.

"Of course, commander. Those are my orders."

She almost sobbed at the trust in him; his faith in her.

Chopper was walking away from the transport as the pilot returned.

"Karner Athualla," he nodded as they went aboard with only a glance at Chopper's departure.

Once on the small transport Ahsoka sat back, letting the pilot prepare the ship for take-off, her mind reaching, trying to touch other Jedi.

"Damn," he muttered then turned toward her. "There's a stormtrooper. A different one." For a moment, he bit his lower lip in indecision then.

"Maybe he knows Ash," suggested Ahsoka. "I'll hide if he comes aboard. He won't see me."

"There's only the one." Karner nodded then strode down the ramp.

Ahsoka heard their voices but not their words. She recognized a clone's voice and had her light saber in her hand. She listened harder, trying to make out the words, what the pilot was telling the stormtrooper.

It was a conversation too long. She reached toward the stormtrooper ready to influence him… just a distant noise to distract him when Karner hurried up the ramp, slamming the lock behind him and slipped a flimsibook into one of the hold-alls.

"We're leaving," he called to her, "now!"

They were airborne before she was belted in.

Ahsoka didn't know if the trip was an eternity or an instant in time. It seemed both as she reached out, attempting to touch people she knew. It was night on Coruscant and the Force was clear; like a great ocean in its power but clean like the wind, warm and cleansing like a great sunstar. Ahsoka could reach far and see clear until the tears for so much death blurred her vision.

At some point, she looked up into the face of the pilot. It was a narrow face with high cheekbones and cat-slanted blue eyes with concern written in his expression.

"Are you all right?"

"The Jedi aren't traitors," she whispered back.

Ahsoka was watching the old woman huddling a restless toddler in her arms, cooing at him. He yawned sleepily, his pink lips moving then resting in dream-memory. He had a round face with dark hair and hazel-honey eyes, oddly familiar. Other than two older children asleep on an enormous round pillow-bed, they were alone and the other offices were dark.

"They'll be here soon," the old woman told her. "Please, have another cup of tea, dear. Perhaps something light to eat? You do need to keep warm."

Ahsoka shook her head, her fingers clasped tightly around the empty mug. "Thank you, but right now…" She hugged her arms around herself. "The Jedi aren't traitors." She'd been saying that for several hours, since Karner Athualla had brought her here to this little portside office; guiding her through the port even as the public holovids broadcast the news of the Jedi attack on the chancellor from Coruscant.

She knew it was shock. Not just of what had happened, but of the deaths she'd felt. The old woman had pressed a blanket around her shoulders and Ahsoka realized she was still shivering even though it wasn't cold. "The Jedi aren't traitors," she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

She knew she was trying to convince herself that none of the Jedi were traitors – not even Anakin, in spite of the black void of Skywalker looming in the back of her mind. In spite of the confusion she felt from so many sources.

"Probably not, my dear." The older woman had set the child, now asleep, on the pillow bed with the other two children. "A chancellor doesn't concern himself over a little treason; in a democracy it's called a dissenting opinion and is to be expected. But to a man who wishes to be emperor, any dissenting opinion is treasonous."

"Who has Chopper delivered me to?" Ahsoka's voice was soft in curiosity.

"You're just now asking that?" The old woman smiled. "I'm glad to see you're not going deeper into shock. Clan Athualla of Naboo."

"Athualla?" Ahsoka gave a brave little smile. She liked this wrinkled, matter-of-fact woman barely as tall as her. "Pilot Athualla's family?"

"We have quite a few 'Pilot Athuallas' including myself, but I think you mean Ash. And Knaps; I suspect Knaps had much more responsibility in you having a favor token than Ash." She shook her head. "I love my great-granddaughter, but that's not something she would think of without nudging."

"So, now I'm guilty of nudging, Matriarch?"

"Always in the best ways, my dear Knaps," replied the woman brightly as she turned from Ahsoka toward the door.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, pulling the blanket tighter. It was a man's voice she recognized; a voice like Chopper and Fives, like Rex and Echo. It was the voice of Kev and Coric and Kix and Hardcase and Matchstick and Broadside; the voice of two million men alive and dead. She couldn't help the tears that gathered in her throat as memory threatened to overwhelm her. Men who had died at her command, who had followed her to hellish battle and only sometimes returned. And for what? To protect something that no longer existed – eaten away by rot from the inside.

Those same men had marched on the Jedi Temple in their disciplined obedience. That was attachment – to follow their rules without thought of repercussion.

"Commander," he asked gently, so close she knew he could reach and touch her. "Will you be alright?"

She shook her head, tears on her lashes. "I'll never be alright again," she whispered; understanding the painful knowledge of betrayal, recognizing that Anakin Skywalker was overshadowed by a great evil.

"Come on home with us, Ahsoka. You need rest and time."

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see he'd taken the sleeping girl in his arms. Ash stood quietly in the doorway, her face pale. The toddler was asleep draped over her shoulder and the boy, sleepily rubbing his eyes with one hand, stood at her side, his other hand holding onto her flightsuit. The old woman and someone else were moving down the corridor from the office.

Ahsoka blinked and glanced down at the clone's lack of legs, at the powerchair then up to his face. "You were in the tent after Kaliida. I remember. Knaps."

He smiled softly with a nod. "Knaps Athualla now. Citizen of Naboo, ship's engineer for Athualla Shipping and Freight." He nuzzled the sleeping child's dark hair and shifted her against his chest, freeing one arm then brought his face up to Ahsoka's. "Father, husband, family member." He reached his hand palm up to hers. "Friend."

* * *

Read and review...


	65. Epilogue VI - 212th on Utapau

A/N - SAR = Search & Rescue

**Epilogue VI**

**212th on Utapau**

Even Jedi felt a thousand-meter drop into water.

The surface of the water slammed into him and Obi-wan was dazed by the impact for a moment. But surely he'd felt dazed before hitting the thankfully-deep pool of turquoise mineral water. Surely it hadn't been just the concussion from some errant explosion that had come too close to him.

He pulled out the breather from its pocket and slipped it between his lips as he tried to get his bearings. Something hurt and Kenobi wondered if he'd been injured in the fall.

Unsurprisingly, up was the only useful information as well as his only real option.

As he swam towards a area of the wall that looked climbable, he frowned around his breather. The explosion had come from behind him, from Cody's position. It had the distinctive reverbration of a Republic artillery gun.

Had Cody fired on him?

That couldn't be right. It was probably a misfire and Cody was reprimanding some eager, new trooper straight out of Kamino even as he sent out search and rescue.

_Really, I'm becoming almost as reckless as Anakin,_ Kenobi thought, _Cody will be reprimanding me. _The thought made him smile.

Obi-wan shook his head, sending droplets spattering in every direction, as he made the wall. Its climbability was almost an illusion, it was smooth and slick with the mineral deposits from millenea of water evaporation. Obi-wan reached higher, using the Force to find finger grips in the small, ribbon-like ripples and gentle hollows of the wall.

A yellow-trimmed gauntled hand grabbed him by the wrist, helping haul him up.

"Thank you, Sar..." he began but was immediate arrested by the emotional demeanor of the man - serious and betrayed. Something terrible between the time he'd encouraged a lizard to climb a near-perpenticular wall and now. Perhaps that explained his dazed feeling. Kenobi was about to ask when another clone, behind the first, spoke.

"Peeper's coming," he silently shifted against the wall, hiding, his blaster in his hands and at the ready.

"Down, sir," said the clone on the other end of his wrist as he quickly pulled Obi-wan over the embankment and behind some rocks.

"But aren't...?" Obi-wan frowned, once again confused; the external factors and the internal cues from the Force weren't... _right_. Possibly he had a concussion from hitting the water at such speed.

Still, he was pretty sure 'peepers' were Republic SAR equipment and, most likely, sent by Cody to rescue him. A noise, a small call of help, would bring it where it would do a quick assessment of the ease of retrieving him coorelated with his health and how quickly his rescuers would need to move to retrieve a living being rather than a corpse.

He took a breathe to ask what was going on.

"Quiet." The voice was a hissed whisper in his ear.

For all the activity in the Force, both it and his instincts told Obi-wan to follow this order.

As they waited, still and quiet, Kenobi sent out a tendril of curiosity. Beyond the small circle of him and the two troopers, there seemed to be a maelstrom of activity. Pain and death... almost as though an entire company had died at his feet... but closer and more intense. There was the crushing darkness of betrayal in the troopers.

Kenobi recognized Boil standing by the wall, blaster at the ready and Sergeant Jester trying to fit both himself and his general into a hole too small for either. Good men, both of them and Kenobi wondered why they seemed so... different. He relaxed slightly. He could trust these men like he trusted Anakin or Cody.

It was long after the fluttering sound of the the peeper had quieted that Boil moved. "It's gone."

"I thought it had gone a long time ago," muttered Sargeant Jester as he rolled back and let Obi-wan out of the small indentation in the stone, "and you had just fallen asleep."

Boil didn't answer, simply offered his hand to pull Jester up from the stone, ignoring Kenobi. It was the sargeant who offered the same service to Kenobi. As Kenobi stood, stretching his back and shoulders, stiff from the landing and stiffer from having a trooper trying to shove him closer and tighter into the small hollow, Sargeant Jester turned to him in a rare mood of deadly seriousness.

"Order 66 came down," he explained, then grimaced as he realized the explanation meant nothing to the man who'd been his general. "Order 66," Jester quoted, knowing the orders by more than memorizeation, "In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander until a new command structure is established."

"This must be some mistake, some trick," murmured Kenobi, his brows drawing down and his expressive face troubled. He was still in silent thought. "Surely Cody will realize it's mistake," began Obi-wan but Boil shook his head.

"This order," began Jester, "is not something that Cody or any other other trooper in the GAR will allow an explanation for."

"It's not a mistake," said Boil, shaking his head, "not an order of that magnitude. All Jedi officers," he reiterated.

Jester was still, a frown on his expressive face then he nodded. "Boil's right. This was planned. A long time ago. This order seems so close to me that I know it's been in my mind a long time."

Obi-wan observed them closely for a moment. Yesterday he'd been the general and field commander of all troopers in this section; now it appeared he had only two men who were helping him because of some unknown, human reason.

"What do you suggest?" he asked, his fingers curling in his soggy beard, absently squeezing out water and trying to fluff it into respectibility.

Boil turned his back, striding several paces to watch for any more peepers, looking out over the water.

Sargeant Jester shrugged. "Get out. Get off Utapau. Don't use your GAR starfighter, it's probably beacon-tagged. Don't let any trooper see you." He paused, his lips curling inward as he thought. "I wouldn't go anywhere near Coruscant. Not with Order 66. Not with the Chancellor there - he's the only person who could have initiated the order." Then he looked into Obi-wan's eyes. "But if you believe it was a mistake, I don't see how you can go anywhere else to rectify it."

Obi-wan knew then that this was all the help they were giving him. He nodded to himself; his life and the truth were sufficient.

Obi-wan turned away from the direction the two troopers were taking the turned back. "Why?"

Jester removed his helmet as he turned toward the Jedi who used to be his general and gave him a pained smile. " A better question might be 'how'?" He shrugged. "I have a son I will never see." Then he shrugged again, unable to explain, as his smile turned into a grimace and tears burned his eyes even as he pulled his helmet back on.

Boil's helmet was also in his hand, his face carved in the same icy emotion as it had been since Umbara, his eyes darkly bleak, simply observed Obi-wan Kenobi. Then he silently turned, slipping on his own helmet as he walked with Sargeant Jester.

Boil paused, he turned for an instant to Kenobi. "You're not a traitor, sir. I know the difference between you and Krell."

* * *

As always, read and enjoy and review.

Next week (probably..), it's once again back to the Jedi Temple and Coric.


	66. Epilogue 7 - Operation Knightfall Coric

A/N - Death

A/N 2 - No, really. It's Order 66 - people die; Jedi, troopers and babies.

A/N 3 - You have been notified.

* * *

**Epilogue 7**

**Operation Knightfall - Coric**

Coric was a man of two sides.

As a trooper he was brutally effective. He'd been captain's second and was still one of the best men of the 501st. He supposed he still was captain's second even though Commander Appo rather than Rex was now in command of the 501st. It didn't matter. Coric was content to be Rex's trooper and friend. On his own he'd become sergeant with a good squad of men who trusted their lives to him and he, his life to them.

As a medic he was quietly compassionate. As soon as battle was over and as often as possible, even before, he'd be in the medical unit working on saving brothers. Not simply saving lives, but working hard to save limbs; to keep troopers with the 501st instead of returning to Kamino. In the years of battle, he'd heard too much from too many other medics to be comfortable returning his and Rex's men to the long-necked aiwha bait. Just as often, he was one of the last man on the battlefield; finding the dead, checking their vitals once last, hopeful time but most often removing them from the 501st active list.

* * *

Coric looked at the closed door of a side room off the main living chambers of the Jedi Temple; a room that had taken four squads almost half the night to obtain.

He knew it contained something valuable by the way the Jedi had come rushing continuously at them, invisibly called by the Jedi they faced and killed. It must be some kind of Jedi mega-weapon to use in the final destruction of Coruscant or perhaps untold riches they'd plundered from the Republic in so many years of quiet wandering.

Coric was glad Skywalker wasn't one of the traitors and he wondered where the commander - now General Tano - had been sent to keep her from the carnage. He was glad she wasn't facing her former comrades; that explained the general's harsh, hateful expression. It must be tearing him apart to face his former friends and teachers. Coric couldn't imagine General Tano facing this and not hesitating; she fought with her heart and had a tendency to question orders if they required too much sacrifice on the part of her troopers.

Glancing down at the broken troopers and dead Jedi, cut down by blaster and a few small grenades, Coric stepped over the bodies and touched the door. Lightly his gloved fingers, more sensitive than most from years of trying to detect life through armor, brushed over the door.

"I'll tend to Fast, Coric," Kix's voice sounded in Coric's helmet. "It's just a broken leg and shouldn't take long then I'll catch up"

"Do it," said Coric as he studied the door. It wasn't reinforced. It wasn't even locked. For as desperately as the Jedi fought, you'd think the door itself would be harder to enter. Coric took a step back and gestured to his demolitions expert.

"Check the door," he commanded and took a step aside to give Pale room to work.

Pale stepped forward with a brusque nod. He held his arm gingerly and Coric mentally diagnosed a cracked radius. Like most of the troopers, he'd been slammed into one of the stone walls but, as they had all learned in diligent practice with the General and the Commander, being Force-pushed didn't prevent a trooper from firing his weapon. They'd all have bruises from being slammed against the stone walls and each other, but they had continued firing with their blasters and ultimately it had been the Jedi who'd fallen in defeat to the ground.

After several long moments as Coric listened to battles being fought elsewhere, Pale stepped back and gave a nod.

"There's nothing, sir." Absently Pale rubbed the armor over his arm.

"You can go back to medical, Pale," Coric offered. After the first wave of battle, sometime around midnight, Coric had directed a medical aid station be set up at the Temple steps. The Corcuscant Guards medics with a few volunteers had come to assist.

"I'm fine, sir, and I'd prefer you be the one to poke and prod when this is all over."

Coric gave a soft chuckle. "Very well, Pale." He gently pushed the door open prepared, he thought, for anything.

It was a sleeping room, small and snugly warm with about ten low, half-sized bunks against the walls or crookedly pushed against each other, as though whoever slept in them might take comfort by reaching out to the one next to him. It was very similiar to the newborns' creche on Kamino.

_No wonder the Jedi fought so ferociously, they thought we'd harm the children._

Coric bent, one knee to the stone, as some of the children, none more than toddler, peered with wide, frightened eyes at him and the white-armored figures crowding the door. There was a Gran baby, a Twi'lek, several humans; some sobbing or whimpering. A couple were nothing more than shivering shapes under blankets, frightened of the noise or the disruption in their routine. One extremely brave or, far more likely, curious child pushed itself off the low bunk, its belly on the edge and its feet waving in the air until gravity brought them to the floor then crawled towards Coric. It sat and tapped at his knee as if asking for attention.

Coric shook his head in bemusement and stood, reaching for the child and bringing it to his chest as he contacted the command group. "I've got civilians here, Command. Where do I take them?"

Appo's voice was on his speaker. "There are no civilians in the Jedi Temple, Sergeant Coric. You were briefed; no prisoners."

"Commander Appo," Coric wished it had been Rex to answer. "These are civilians; they're not even younglings; the oldest may be two years. I repeat, where do I take them?" Coric suddenly realized he hadn't heard Rex's voice much during this operation; no encouragement of his troops or even calls for medics. He glanced at the display showing the captain's armor integrity and vitals. They were odd readings for Rex, for any trooper in battle, but indicated no injuries.

"Your orders stand, Sergeant Coric."

"Give me the general," growled Coric to Appo, heedless of rank. "These are children. Innocents. They're babies and the general won't authorize their destruction."

There was a silence then the silken satisfaction of Appo's voice. "Sergeant Coric, he already has."

Coric flicked his helmet speaker to Rex and only Rex. "Rex, this is mad..."

"Your orders," said his captain's voice so weakly, as if wounded and from a far distance, that Coric glanced again at the display. "Do what you've been trained to do." Then Rex closed the channel leaving Coric stunned and speechless, a defenseless not-quite-toddler in his arms.

Before he could think for more than an instant, Fives' voice resounded open-channel in all their helmets, as hard and as commanding as General Skywalker's. "Jedi General Tano is no more. She's been taken out."

Something cold and bitter came over Coric and his knees trembled. He wanted to find a hidden corner and puke his guts out like some raw cadet.

This wasn't war; it was a mocking travesty of everything he'd been trained for. This was a massacre, this was slaughter.

"Sergeant Coric," came Appo's voice in hard command, "carry out your orders."

"No." Coric said, turning to Pale. "This is wrong. You can see that."

Pale hesitated, dropping the muzzle of his blaster toward the floor. "I... I don't know..." He panted heavily, stress in his voice. "It's not our choice which orders to..."

Again Appo's voice came over their helmets, slightly harder, slightly firmer. "Squad, your new sergeant is Pale. Sergeant Pale, take out the clone traitor."

Slowly Pale, newly appointed brevet sergeant, raised the muzzle of the blaster. "They're Jedi, traitors, Coric." His voice quivered as he tried to reconcile his orders with the sight of the children. The entire squad heard the deep gulp and the moist noise of him worrying his lips. "Squad, command orders. Take out the tra...". He faltered and Coric had hopes then Pale's voice came strong, his decision made. "Take out the traitors. All of them."

An instant before Pale fired, Coric whirled around, his back to his former subordinates, his arms tight around the sobbing child bereft of the comfort of reassuring pattern. The blaster bolts slammed into his armor, forcing him forward through impact then heating his armor, melting it, the bolts finally penetrating his body. Around him the children, toddlers barely more than babies, died.

He was screaming in his helmet, open channels so every trooper could hear him; not in pain but in anger. "What are you doing? They're children. Think, think." Coric fell to his knees, his head bent over the now-screaming child. "This is wrong! You are men, not droids! Think!" Coric saw his helmet shut down, Commander Appo's overrides silencing his words.

Abruptly, the blaster fire stopped and Coric registered that relative silence at the same moment he knew he was dead. Absently he catalogued his wounds. Cervical spine. That explained the lack of more pain; that and the adrenaline. Lungs and liver penetrated several times, more like ground nerf steak than functional human organs, and that explained all the blood. There was the distinctive smell of burnt flesh. No, he'd be dead before he could be taken to a bacta tank. Besides, he was a traitor. Coric was sure there'd be no bacta for a traitor. Gentle hands rolled him onto his side, supporting his head, slipping Coric's helmet to the floor. Coric's arms, no longer under his control, relaxed around the child, shielded by Coric and miraculously uninjured, who was trembling and trying to conceal its hiccups.

"Aw, Coric," Kix's voice was barely a whisper with the knowledge that his teacher, his mentor, his friend, his brother, his partner, was dying. He laid down his smoking blaster and removed his helmet, but didn't reach for anything in his medic's pack. They both knew there was no reason. Softly his hand cupped Coric's face.

"What y'do," Coric whispered, "determines who you are."

Kix nodded even as his eyes glistened with tears. He stood and, under Coric's supervision as if a newly assigned rookie medic instead of a three-year battle veteren, checked each of the small beds, shaking his head at the death he saw.

Coric sighed, trying to spit out a mouthful of bloody air. He was so tired. He'd been fighting for a long time and he was exhausted. Rex's words suddenly came to mind. _Your orders. _The overarching orders of the GAR was the protection of civilians, it was why the GAR had been created, why he had been created. _What you've been trained to do_. Protect them. "Tried, cap'm," he whispered so weakly he wasn't even sure he spoke. He'd have to do better than that to make Kix understand him.

"Kix, take child." Coric took a breath. _Too shallow, fluid accumulation in the lungs_ diagnosed the medic in him. "Go." Coric gave a slight smile as Kix nodded.

Dying was easy. In his thirteen years, four months and couple of days of life, dying was the easiest, sweetest thing Coric had ever done. He simply _let go_.

# # #

Kix grabbed the child, taking a moment to brush his fingertips tenderly over Coric's dead eyes. The child curled into Kix's arms whimpering softly and he pulled a sling out of his medic's equipment, slipping it over his neck and under the child's _shebs_ to help stabilize the child in his arm. He was sure he'd need to use both hands. Before tugging his helmet back on, Kix bent his head to set his teared cheek against the side of the toddler's face in comfort. Then he picked up a few extra blaster cartridges, setting them into one of the hold-alls at his belt and slung the deece strap over his shoulder, muzzle pointed forward and deece at the ready.

"Let's go, kid. See if we can survive the night."

Kix heard the pounding boots of troopers on the stones of the corridor.

* * *

Read and review.

Next chapter in about a week; it will begin a few weeks/months/years (?) later. It is the final story arc and concerns Captain Rex and Chopper in the 501st.

Yes, ultimately there is a (reasonably) happy ending.

If you have sharp eyes, you may even discover what happens to Kix (in a general sense) before the end.


	67. Post Order 66 - Changes

**Post-Order 66**

**Changes**

Kev ran down the hall of the barracks. Only a few troopers were awake on this level this early and they glared at Kev as he whipped around corners at full speed in full armor.

Sergeant Chopper had late night duty. He had always preferred late duty, it gave him time with the data pad to study the droids. Now, there was no need for the droid research although Chopper took the data pad out of long habit.

Kev hoped to get to the sergeant's barracks before the auditors. New rules had come out just that morning and most of the troopers knew them when the auditors handed out the authorization flimsi and went through their barracks. He slid slightly on the steel deck as he turned the corner and took a shortcut through the showers. There was no one in view and Kev moved to the Chopper's barracks door.

Nervously he looked at the lock. Would his combination still be good? Chopper hadn't said he'd changed it and he had – long ago – told Kev that friends were always welcome. Sergeant Chopper had shared his barracks with several troopers since then, good men who had improved by being with Chopper, but currently he bunked alone. Kev punched in his code from long ago and far away.

"Please, please," he whispered to himself in the eternity before the door green-lit and unlocked.

He glanced around as he entered the room and gave a small smile as he locked the door behind him. Sergeant Chopper liked neatness and the barracks was as inspection-ready as when Kev had first bunk with the taciturn trooper. No matter how many things changed, Chopper's barracks would always be inspection-ready.

Inspection-ready; that meant the locker case was unlocked. The lid was still down and that was good. The auditors hadn't been here yet.

Normally, contraband would be considered something forbidden: currency, war souvenirs, droid parts. But, apparently, rules had changed as they'd gone from being Grand Army of the Republic troopers to being the Imperial Army. As the auditors went through the barracks they had confiscated everything.

"Anything not specifically or generally assigned by Imperial Army Command is prohibited." The shorter auditor had intoned as they'd used an override key to enter Kev's barracks. That was simply a show of power; Sergeant Zeer was with them, a stony lack of expression on his face. Kev, Kru, Torque and the four other troopers had shot to attention. 56-Target, one of the few remaining Spaarti, had opened his mouth to ask a question but Zeer had given a tiny shake of his head and a downward glance. For a Spaarti, 56-Target was brilliant and he simply closed his lips knowing Sergeant Zeer or the squad would explain it to him later so he could understand.

It wasn't the GAR anymore, it was the Imperial Army and the rules were changing.

The auditors had confiscated Kev's Phase I chestplate. When the Phase II armor had been issued, Kev had set his magnificently painted Phase 1 chestplate with magnetic hooks and hung it on the wall next to a picture of him and Ash that Sketch had also done.

His painted armor symbolized the best in him emerging from white formlessnes; the individuality of the man, Kev, shining through the ranks of white-armored clones and he loved looking at it. It was a challenge trying to live up to his armor, but Kev loved that too. Marker had liked it before he died at Geonosis. Kru and Torque thought it was great and the newer guys were in awed worship of it, touching the white often - usually before battle - for luck.

The drawing had been of _friends_ from one night at sabacc when Ash had been there. The picture showed Kev seated in a chair with a big, sheepish grin showing a natural 23 with the cards in his hand; Ash was leaning over his shoulder, one arm hugging him, with a matching grin. Several other troopers were in the background. It had been when she discovered he cheated in her favor. She had laughingly declared herself forfeit and would bring chocolates the next time. She had too; enough chocolates for each trooper to take a box back to the barracks and share with his squad. That had been a good night. Even Kru had quietly asked Chopper and Ash if he could be dealt into the game.

The auditor had narrowed his eyes and turned to Kev, standing at attention next to his bunk.

"Who's this?" He pointed to Ash's image.

"A woman from the port, sir," Kev answered as vaguely as he dared in Zeer's presence and as honestly as he could. "A pilot. She gave me a kiss." He pointed to the cards in his hand. "To share my luck when I got a natural."

Neither Kru nor Torque, nor even Zeer added any further information about Ash.

The auditor had seemed satisfied with Kev's answer as he ripped down the drawing. "No defacement of Imperial property," he declared as he tossed Kev's painted chestplate and the crumpled flimsi into the converted plunk-droid that followed him. Then he opened Kru's locker and began tossing out Kru's collection of oddities… something from each planet Kru had set foot on… a pebble, a leaf, a piece of grass, dried in a coil. Altogether it was a tiny handful of belongings, seemingly too small to cause the anguish in Kru's eyes.

"Plink, plink," called the droid-bin as each item landed.

Did one's highest aspirations always go plink, plink when discarded? Did one's memories mean nothing more than 'plink, plink'?

Kev opened Chopper's locker case. "I'm sorry, _vod_." Going through another trooper's locker was forbidden, especially a higher ranking trooper. Kev scanned with his eyes. Mostly… no… all assigned supplies except for the vid chips. There were three and Kev grabbed them, shoving them into the palm of one glove. "Where's the harmonica, Chopper?" He muttered to himself, "they'll take that for sure." He ran his fingers along the sides and bottom of the case, reaching his fingertips into spaces between med kit, armor cloth and plas-wrapped rations. Nothing.

Kev looked around the room again. Seven of the eight bunks were closed off and Chopper's armor was on-duty with him. Kev moved to the console with a frown. Chopper wouldn't know about the new rules; so he wouldn't have hidden the harmonica. Nothing! But his eyes caught sight of another chip in the vid slot and his fingers removed it, absently tucking it into his belt as his eyes kept searching for the harmonica.

Kev was moving back toward the door, frustrated by his lack of success and knowing he was running out of time. He looked at the hollow spot in the wall next to Chopper's bunk; where Chopper had fought and beaten his nightmares, where the metal of the _Resolute_ had given way to human flesh. Kev gave a snort. "Wonder what the auditor will say about that, Sergeant? Defacement of Imperial prop…"

His words halted as Kev caught the tiny glint of metal next to Chopper's pillow. He quickly grabbed the harmonica and slipped it into the neck of his body glove. Uncomfortable, yes, but the auditors had already searched him. He pushed the pillow back into inspection ready position and was at the door when he noticed the medals. His fingers reached out and plucked the one Chopper had received from Orto Plutonia then he pushed the others together to cover the empty space it had left.

The auditors had taken Kev's first medal. They'd left the GAR medals as though the GAR and the Imperial Army were the same, as if there'd been continuity instead of the ripping apart, the sundering that had happened and continued to happen. But the medal from Orto Plutonia had been taken from Kev's medal display by an auditor's chubby fingers with no explanation.

Kev quickly took a last look. He'd already spent too much time here. Opening the door, Kev glanced out and seeing no one, slipped out, closing and locking the sergeant's barracks behind him. He was moving down the corridor.

"Plink, plink."

Kev turned into the shower room, looking for a place to hide something in case he was caught. He slipped one of the chips into the corner underside of one of the benches. Then he kept moving. As he made his way through the corridors to the hangar deck, he found small, unnoticeable places to hide the chips.

Only the medal and the harmonica remained. He had hoped Chopper would be in the hangar but CT-88-0691, one of the new guys who actually preferred his full designation rather than a name, told him Sergeant Chopper had already been called back to his barracks for auditing.

There were plenty of spaces in the hangar deck to hide something, but too many of them were liable to damage the harmonica though he slipped the medal into the underside of the loading exo-skeleton's holding frame as he moved through the hangar back to the main compartments of the barracks.

He'd have to chance keeping the harmonica with him until the auditors were gone; until he saw Chopper again. Kev was coming onto back-to-back shifts. He probably wouldn't see Chopper for a couple of days.

"I'll keep it safe, Chopper," he whispered to the air as though his brother could hear him. Chopper had lost a lot during Order 66. He had lost his entire squad during Operation Knightfall then he and Fives had taken out the commander. Too many of the 501st troopers hated him for that and Kev wondered what they would have done faced with their Jedi commander. He knew Chopper and Fives hadn't had any choice. Kev had no wonder at the darkness of Chopper's mien and attitude since then. He was no longer the commander's second and Captain Rex couldn't bear to see him yet Commander Appo didn't trust him. He had no volunteers for a squad and Commander Appo hadn't assigned him any troopers.

Kev had asked; he'd told Kru he was going to volunteer for Chopper's squad and Kru had only bowed his head, saying nothing. But when Kev had found Chopper in the gym, Chopper had shaken his head.

"I appreaciate the offer, Kev and I know you're an excellent sergeant's second but I think it's better for me to be without a squad for the moment. If the commander isn't giving me men then I don't think anyone should volunteer." Chopper had shrugged as he sat on the work-out bench, worrying his inner cheek then turning his face toward the floor with a thoughtful frown, absently rubbing the scars on the side of his face. "Let things settle down first, find the direction we're headed." He looked grimly into Kev's face. "I didn't like Operation Knightfall, Kev, and I'd like to think I'm not as gullible as when we were fresh out of the vats."

Kev froze at the words; they were almost treasonous. Without looking around because Chopper would have his back, Chopper would cover for him, Kev nodded. "I... I have my doubts as well."

* * *

What to do about the harmonica? Chopper stared at the small fistful of music in his hand.

It had been disconcerting to find that someone had been in his barracks when he'd been called up for auditing. He had noted the medals first, haphazardly strewn on the board instead of the neat pattern he'd left them. Instantly he'd noticed the silver one from Orto Plutonia missing but he hadn't known what the auditors were looking for until they couldn't find it. As they invaded his gear, Chopper's eyes flicked toward the console where the chip of Riyo usually was. Empty. He glanced at a place near his pillow, it had been straightened, the harmonica gone.

_Always observe._ Chopper reminded himself. _Find out what is going on first._

"CT-9523," one of the auditors had questioned after finding nothing of what they'd been looking for, "Sergeant, have you any belongings not assigned you?"

"I do not believe I have anything of that nature." He prevaricated, suddenly wondering which of his former squad mates had already been audited; wondering which of his former squad mates - which of his surviving friends - would dare such a thing. He thought a moment, his brows making a harsh line above his mis-matched eyes. "I have never owned or had long-term possession of anything not assigned to me."

It was true. Orto Plutonia was a medal for military service. General Halcyon had assigned him the harmonica with the word - it could be construed as an order - to use it. The chips - they were memory files of what his helmet had recorded which he had transferred to keep them safe in the event his helmet was destroyed.

He frowned, remembering the exceptions. "Except for a few chocolates and a deck of sabacc cards. Both were gifts. The chocolates were eaten and the cards were lost in battle."

The auditors hadn't been satisfied but after an intensive search they'd found nothing because there was nothing for them to find.

Three days later, a day after the auditors had left the barracks of the 501st and moved on to a company just coming into Coruscant and likely unaware of the new rules, Chopper was in the mess when Kev moved quickly to his table and sat across from him. Without saying a word, he had reached over and passed the harmonica to Chopper's tray next to a soup spoon. Both men ignored it and, without a word of conversation, Kev went to join Kru when most of Zeer's squad came in. Chopper gave him a nod as though they's had a good conversation instead of the silence that filled the mess.

Chopper looked down at the harmonica with sadness. General Halcyon - Kalinda, his mind reminded him - had been reported as terminated by two ARCs, Shadow Squad listed as traitor. She'd been kind; she and Shadow Squad had been good friends.

"The years yet to come," Chopper murmured with a regretful shake of his head, as his fingers caressed the gift from a Jedi, "will be no better than the days of Order 66."

They'd take this small thing away from him when they discovered it and Chopper had no doubts they would find it. The chips he could destroy after downloading the images back into his helmet. The medal from Orto Plutonia he would give to Kev who's his own medal of his first assigned battle had been taken. But what could he do about the harmonica?

* * *

Senator Riyo Chuchi woke the next morning with tears in her eyes. She hadn't really ceased crying in the weeks since the death of Padme, since the execution of the Jedi and the destruction of the temple. Since Bail Organa had come and told her of troopers firing on children. Since seeing Captain Rex to one side of that black-robed figure in the Senate council as he enumerated the names of Jedi conspirators confirmed dead.

She wanted Chopper.

She wanted him to explain but mostly Riyo wanted him to comfort her, to hold her in sorrow.

Jedi Ahsoka Tano had been one of the dead traitors named by the general, Sith Lord Darth Vader, as dead. Riyo thought she saw Captain Rex's face pale and his eyes close but her own eyes were too blurred with tears to be sure. Surely, if any Jedi escaped it would have been her who'd once been commander of the 501st? She who had led them, fought with them, bled with them and loved them as much as anyone could love?

Riyo put her hands to her face, covering her eyes.

The tone of her door sounded indicating a visitor. Her heart leapt for a moment, then she remembered Chopper would simply enter his home, a bemused smile on his lips at the very concept of 'his home'. Her shoulders slumped and she decided not to answer. A second tone, accessable only by the officer of the day, told her she had a delivery and the troopers would keep it downstairs at the desk for her.

When Riyo felt strong enough to face the troopers, she went downstairs to claim the delivery. Passing by Padme's apartment to see an open door, she glanced inside to see the room empty and a make-ready team preparing it for some new senator. Riyo choked back a quiet noise as she continued to the desk in the lobby.

"We found it in the gardens," the desk officer said as he set a small rectangular box onto the counter. "It didn't come through any delivery but it had your name," he gestured to the letters and Riyo, seeing Chopper's even writing on the lid, blinked in shock and nodded to the trooper. "We ran it through security, of course and inspected everything but found nothing. Possibly from some admirer..." He paused, shrugged and slid the box toward her. She took it in her hand and turned but he had one more thing to say. "Senator," his voice was gentle, as if he was trying to be kind but didn't know how after everything that had happened, "protocol is we check all electronics as well. It's... uh... good music but some is sad so you might want to hold off on listening."

Riyo nodded, saying something appreciative as she turned back toward her apartment. She felt oddly violated by knowing the troopers had listened to the chip. Once inside the safety of her apartments, she opened the small box with trembing fingers. Inside was a single scrap of flimsi, a computer chip and a harmonica.

Chopper's harmonica, she realized. Her fingers touched it and in her mind it was still warm from the tunes he had played in happier times; when he'd bared his skin to her expecting only disgust and disdain yet still brave enought to show her, when he had escorted Commander Tano to some senatorial reception neither General Skywalker nor Captain Rex could attend and had laughingly shared his dances between Ahsoka, Padme and Riyo. And the last time she'd seen him, only a week before the entire orderly world of the Republic had collapsed into chaos, when she'd told him it was time.

_My lady love…_ the note began but there was nothing further; as if his mind had been too full of what needed saying or too bereft of words at what had happened, at what he'd done.

_My lady love…_As if everything that needed saying was in those three words.

Slipping the chip into the household slot, Riyo sat on the sofa. Music, his music, rolled over her. She buried her face in her hands; the message the troopers had missed so evident to her.

It was the first song he'd ever played for her; a tune of sorrow and pain. A trooper dying on the battlefield, alone. He had told her that before.

He'd never said that it was his own song.

* * *

Sigh - I do love angst. You noticed? Anyway, next chapter will be in a week or so and (if the characters allow) should be 2nd to final chapter. It's been a long haul but we're in the final stretch. Chopper is ready to retire!

General Kalinda Halcyon and Shadow Squad is courtesy of Laloga (so is Chopper's harmonica) who paired up with Chopper in her story 'Better'. She's written so much more about Shadow Squad so go. Read.

I love your reviews (hint, hint).


	68. Post Order 66 - Order 37

Post-Order 66 arc

Order 37

Chopper hated Order 37. He hated crushing the spirits of civilians. Most of the time he'd been able to stay away from the interrogations; but once or twice he'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time and Commander Appo or one of the captains would point at him; most of the other, _original_ troopers breathing in relief because it wasn't them.

Mostly he'd been able to fake it; to touch the woman on her face, cover her mouth with his big hand and press himself against her thigh instead of violating her. It didn't help the prisoners much with any other trooper, but Chopper could do nothing about that though once he'd put his hand over a screaming girl's mouth and nose, pressing long enough and hard enough against her delicate skin that she died. He'd gotten a reprimand from Appo for that.

He only stayed for Rex; the same as Fives had stayed for a while before disappearing. Rex had lost any concern about his appearance. He'd remember to shave or bathe only when reminded but not always, even then. If Chopper or one of the other troopers didn't clean his armor then it wasn't clean. He never smiled or joked around with his troops anymore. Worse, he never said remembrance for the dead. He hadn't since the night they'd burned the Jedi Temple; as though he'd died that night, as though they were now all part of the dead.

Chopper squatted; his head slightly shorter than the new prisoner as she sat on the cot bolted to the floor. She was terrified but trying so hard not to show it. He admired her will; she was determined not to be backed against the wall. Her knuckles were as white as her predator teeth as she gripped the metal frame of the cot. She been caught running a rebellion message. Just a runner, just a youngling running messages she probably didn't understand and Chopper had objected to taking her back to the cells.

So Appo, fresh from battle, had commanded Chopper to take her back to detention with the implication of _rape her, beat her, break her_. Appo had begun striding from the room then turned to look Chopper full in the face. Chopper had a reputation of ignoring unclear or imprecise orders that he didn't like. So Commander Appo spelled it out for him in short words.

"Take her back to detention, Sergeant Chopper. Before the sun rises tomorrow morning you will personally rape her, you will personally beat her and you will break her by any and all means at hand. You will not kill her. You will bring her and any information she has regarding rebellion to me no later than 0800 tomorrow. Do you understand that, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir." Chopper had growled. So now he had been backed into a corner and there was no other choice for him anymore.

"Kev," Chopper spoke closed channel to the other trooper. "I am tired to death of implementing Order 37."

Kev, standing guard at the door, nodded.

"I'm going to let the captain know it, I'm going to bring him down here and if he can implement that _kriffing_ order with this child," Chopper let his plans fade. If Captain Rex could rape this girl then Chopper would desert. Appo had left him no other choice. He wondered if he should kill the captain first; he'd consider it a mercy killing, and he'd have to take his blaster in case his first couple of plans didn't work, but…. Don't think of that until you have to make a decision.

Kev looked from Chopper to the prisoner. "Chopper, he isn't Captain Rex of the 501st anymore. He's not who he was…"

"I know that Kev. None of us are."

The girl's lower lip quivered violently and her lekku were tightly curled at the tips. Her face was so pale you could barely make out the white markings against what should be sunset-colored skin but was only a pale orange color in her fear. She growled at him, showing sharp little teeth, a tiny sign of defiance meant to bolster her own courage more than anything else.

Chopper wanted so badly to hold her, give her a comforting hug and reassure her. Instead he stood. "If she can't get through him…."

"I've got your back, Chopper. Whatever you do."

Chopper shook his head. "At the end of this neither she nor I will be here anymore." He gave a heavy sigh. "If I fail, give her a clean death, Kev."

"Yes, Chopper. Yourself?"

Chopper gave a twist of his lips; not quite a smile. "I hope I won't be that incompetent. But if I am Kev, yeah, give me a clean death also."

They were speaking treasonous words, every little syllable, treason.

* * *

Rex twisted the empty mug in his hand. Appo had just left the mess and Rex wondered if the presence at his side was Appo returned to tell him it was all a mistake - that Sergeant Zeer - the last man of Rex's original command wasn't dead. That he'd been on the final retreating LAAT... Rex would have given almost anything to hear those words.

_Kriff, while he was wishing, might as well wish for... _

No, Appo wouldn't admit to a mistake.

"Captain Rex." The voice at his side was harsh and gravelly with anger and other dark emotions.

It was Chopper. Only Chopper had the nerve to call him out in that tone. Sometimes he called the captain only by his name; something he'd first done on Coruscant the night Rex had danced with a princess. Or had that been only a dream?

Late at night when Rex was wishing for more than caf and hidden tears in his mug, when crystal stars seemed too perfect for the galaxy, Chopper would sometimes call him simply 'Rex' as though they were equal in rank. Perhaps that was why Rex allowed the sergeant to call him out so belligerently. Chopper had been her favorite trooper. Perhaps that was why. He'd been Fives and Echo's bunk mate, a friend to Coric and Kix. Perhaps that was why. But they were all dead now; Echo on Citadel, Coric in the Temple. Or gone, deserted like Kix and Jesse. Fives also was gone though no one knew when or where or how and there was no record he'd ever been assigned to the 501st. Rex wondered if there were any records, outside of memory, showing ARC Fives existed. Appo had raged at Fives disappearance, had demanded everyone's helmet for inspection and put Chopper on punishment detail.

They were all gone now. All but Chopper. And, ultimately, that was why. Chopper was the final witness to every bad decision he'd ever made.

"Sergeant Chopper," he acknowledged with a sharp, downward tilt of his head as he stared into the empty mug.

Chopper stood in front of him and executed a sharp salute.

_Kriff_, thought Rex, closing his eyes wearily. _He is not in a good mood_. No one was in a good mood these days, but there were times when friendship overtook the black moods of his brothers and times were … almost… like before the Empire.

"What is it sergeant?" His eyes opened. Rex's voice was tired as he rose from the table his fingers barely touching the rim of his mug.

"Your presence is required in the cell block, sir."

Rex sighed heavily. Not only did he not go into the cell block, but that 'sir' from Chopper had been amazingly insulting. It must be something that Chopper wanted changed; some ambiguous order of Appo's that Rex could countermand.

They were in the corridor before Rex turned to Chopper. "What is it, Chopper?"

"It has come to my attention, sir." The honorific dripped with venom, as though Chopper hadn't been one of the two men to take out Ahsoka. "That you have never had the opportunity to enforce Order 37 on a… personal level."

Rex stopped in mid-stride. "I don't do that, Sergeant Chopper." His tone was sharp and brusque; hard enough to make any shiny quake in his boots, angry enough to have a line of men come to attention so sharply they'd snap.

Except Chopper wasn't shiny; he'd broken so long ago that he had healed. Chopper knew being broken was only a measure of the standards you held yourself to; how good you were, that being broken was only temporary.

"You've repeatedly said there isn't anything you'd make your men do that you wouldn't do."

There was silence between them then, after a long pause, Chopper continued toward the cell block. He didn't look back.

When Rex finally made it to the cell block, Chopper was there playing a hand of sabacc with Kev and three guards. Chopper stood, glancing down at the bottle in Rex's hand. It was almost empty, barely a swallow remaining of the heady beverage.

Chopper remembered that bottle. Corellian whiskey. Ash had given it to him. After the interview with the Jedi Council, Chopper had opened it for a celebratory drink with the commander, Rex, Echo, Fives and Kev; the commander coughing and sputtering, her nose twitching as she drank her small amount, the men laughing at her words of 'you drink this? On purpose?'

After the landing at Point Rain on Geonosis, they'd had another toast for victory and survival. It had been solemnly opened after Umbara; a drink in honor of the dead salted with sorrow. It hadn't really been touched since then. So much had happened since then, none of it worth celebrating and too much death to risk acknowleging.

Chopper wondered how much other alcohol had been under the Captain's supervision; he looked far more inebriated than a single bottle – even Corellian whiskey - could account for. Chopper permitted himself an inward smile. Inebriated, the captain would be far more susceptible.

Helmet in hand; Chopper led the captain down the hall to the cell block with the Togrutan girl. There were the familiar moans and crying sobs from cells they passed, begging entreaties to be released, offers of money and favors. Chopper ignored them, saw Rex flinch at the first sound, then harden himself to walk the gauntlet of despair.

Kev and Chopper had kept the other men from touching her, invoking Captain Rex's name and Commander Appo's orders. When Chopper pushed open the door, she was sitting wide-eyed on the bunk waiting. Her feet were pulled up and her arms were around her knees. She knew rape was inevitable. Chopper wondered momentarily how cruel he'd been to keep her waiting in terror, but he'd had no other option.

Rex became a statue, the bottle slipping from his fingers to shatter against the duracrete. The youngling jumped at the sharp noise and the scattering of crystal shards; her shoulders snapping up and only her white fingers keeping her steady.

"Damn you to hell, Chopper," Rex hissed angrily. "Damn your _kriffing_, miserable _shabla_-scarred-hide to the deepest pits of Mustafar."

"Enforce Order 37, Captain." Chopper ordered with a half-smile, half-sneer on his face. "I'll watch." Or maybe it was just the arrangement of scars on his face that gave that impression.

Rex turned to face his sergeant, his fist coming up and around but was far too inebriated to handle the girl, much less Chopper.

Chopper slipped the binders over her wrists. These were a newer style, with a third ring that could be attached to other binders, or a chain or some stationary object or the belt of a trooper.

"What's your name?" Chopper asked the girl as he snapped her binders around the medkit on his belt after lifting her over Rex's prone body. At a distance, she looked securely attached to him, but if necessary, she could jerk the medkit off and run. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed this. He touched the binders again, jingling the metal against the plastoid case of the kit, bring it to her attention. She nodded and her eyes snapped up to stare at him through the slits of his helmet.

"Keeta," she replied sullenly.

Chopper grunted a laugh. "Keeta, huh?" Before Order 66 the commander had taught him some Togrutan. Keeta meant 'as fast as rumor, swift news'. It was probably a coded name. After her 'pacification', she'd be run through identification and her real name known. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen now.

Chopper bent down and threw the captain over his shoulders. _Kriff, Rex, how much weight have you lost? _Rex was a shadow of a stormtrooper's normal weight.

"Captain passed out," he told the guards with a harsh laugh, noticing that Kev had a hand near his blaster. "Must have got shorted on a gene or two. I'm taking them back to captain's quarters." He started to move pass them, Keeta at his side.

"She's a prisoner," one of the guards objected pushing his baton in front of Chopper's path.

"Captain did say he wanted a Togrutan," slipped in Kev as he dealt another round. He glanced at Chopper then let his eyes linger on the girl. "Said he missed a pretty Togrutan commander and wanted a replacement."

"Yeah," put in one of the other guards. "I remember 501st used to have one of them. She got taken out in the purge." He was silent for a moment, his lips twisted bitterly as he remembered something - possibly what he'd done. Suddenly somber, he bent his head to his cards.

"Makes sense captain would want to replace something so valuable to him," added another guard as he inspected his cards closely.

"No wonder command always seems more relaxed. They get the cream of the crop while we get the yellers." The guard removed the baton and turned back to the game as Kev flicked down his final card.

Kev eyed the Togrutan at Chopper's hip. "She looks like a yeller to me, Stix. Leastwise, after the captain wakes."

"Yeah, yeah, take her then," muttered Stix as he laughed and threw down his cards in triumph, a natural 23.

Chopper shook his head as he moved down the corridor, Rex over his shoulders and the Togrutan youngling at his hip. He smiled grimly.

Kev had been cheating again.

* * *

Chopper stopped in shock as he entered the captain's quarters. There was glass everywhere and large wet splotches on the wall where most of the splinters were concentrated. Rex had been in command of more than Chopper's bottle of Corellian whiskey.

He quickly glanced down at the prisoner's feet, like most Togruta, she was barefoot.

"Pull loose, little rumor-monger and climb on that locker chest. I'm going to put him on the bunk."

She pulled the binders up over the kit and glanced out the door.

"Too many troopers," Chopper warned her and, with a frown, she climbed to the top of the chest locker.

As Chopper strode across the room with Rex on his shoulders, slivers of glass crackled under his boots. He'd come back when it was dark, sleeping hours for most of the troopers of Vader's Fist.

Like many other troopers, he didn't call it the 501st anymore.

* * *

It was only a couple of hours later that Chopper was moving quickly toward the Captain's quarters. He'd heard a rumor that Captain Rex had escorted a girl off the military installation and Chopper was worried about what that meant. If it meant what he thought, Chopper couldn't wait. He'd have to get the captain out now. Drunk and disorderly were punishable by a few days in lockup and loss of rank. What Rex had done was a ticket to Kamino – no matter the excuse, no matter the rank - and Commander Appo would be thoroughly pleased to send Rex back for reconditioning or termination.

"Com'on captain, time to go," he said to the man as he leaned over to help him rise. Chopper's hand clasped around Rex's elbow joint. He was shocked at the thinness and took a closer look, suddenly wondering when he'd last see the captain out of armor. When he'd last seen the captain eat something; not just sit in the mess with the inevitable mug of caf, but actual food. "Too long," he murmured to himself.

"Long past time, Chopper. I should have gone before her." Rex looked down at the floor. "So, this is it. Why don't I hate you, Chopper?" Rex was staring at him, speaking in the measured tones of a man who knows he's drunk. "You killed her. Me too. My heart stopped beating when you and Fives stood there saying what you'd done. You didn't even leave a body. Nothing I could touch. Nothing left to hold. Nothing to say good-bye to." The captain stood straight with no drunken wavering. "Think I'll take care of it all now. No Kaminoan inhibitors against suicide when you're this drunk." He reached for a blaster to find only empty holsters. Chopper had taken that precaution first.

Rex was too far gone to realize that. "_Kriff_, Chopper. I let her go and she takes my blasters. I liked those blasters. I've had them since Teth." His lips tighted remembering Teth then he looked into Chopper's eyes as they moved along the empty corridor. "You know Zeer's dead? Appo lost him and 56-Target in that little skirmish yesterday. Or today. Or whenever it happened."

Chopper started and stared at Rex; so that was why Kev had wanted to speak to the Captain, why he'd looked so dismayed when Chopper asked him to play sabacc with the guards. He owed Kev and he'd never be able to pay him back. They walked in silence in the darkness, Rex following Chopper then sitting next to him as they came to a bench in the shadow of a stone wall and Chopper finally stopped.

"Why'd you kill her?" Rex asked softly, as he sat, "you and Fives?"

"She told us, captain." Chopper was simply talking now to keep Rex pacified while they waited. "She said 'if it has to be done, you and Fives are who I choose'. She hugged Fives and he slipped her fingers under his helmet. Crying, I bet. I was."

Rex was quiet as well and, for his next words, some sort of sobriety was overtaking him as he leaned against the coolness of the stone wall. "Chopper, I don't want to be reconditioned." He clasped his hand around Chopper's wrist. "If it has to be done, _vod_. You are who I'd choose as well."

Chopper nodded slowly. "Whatever has to be done, Captain. It is, and has always been, my honor to serve with Rex of the 501st."

"Except at the Temple," Rex muttered angrily. "It couldn't have been an honor to serve with Rex of the 501st then."

"No," said Chopper, "but I don't think Rex was there."

Rex exhaled deeply, as if he'd been holding his breath since Order 66. Tears glittered in his eyes and he turned away. "I don't think I was there either just Vader's puppet." In moments he was asleep.

Chopper waited. She'd be here though she didn't know who she'd be meeting. Chopper wished he could have given the task to someone else so he could avoid her accusing eyes. But there was no one else he could trust this much. Not anymore. Sometime between cheating at cards and the little runner's release, Kev and some men of Zeer's squad had deserted. Now Chopper knew why. He hoped they made it. He'd tell her their names, just in case they became part of her line of intelligence.

* * *

Riyo moved quietly down the street followed by Keeta Lahtu. Released from Imperial detention by some drunken stormtrooper, Keeta had been amazingly lucky. She'd delivered the message to someone in the rebellion who had taken her to someone else who had contact with Bail who had asked her to get Keeta off Coruscant as soon as possible.

Seeing the white armor of two stormtroopers on the waiting bench at the gate of the port caused Riyo to stop in shock, Keeta giving a soft whimper behind her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a trap."

Slowly, one reached up and removed his helmet, revealing a veil of scars over the right side of his face stretching over a portion of his scalp. His eyes, one whiskey-brown the other yellow-green, gazed over her form but he didn't more any more than that.

"It isn't," she said to Keeta as she strode closer to Chopper and... was that Captain Rex snoring against the wall?

"Chopper," she spoke quietly, tears gathering in her eyes. "It has been a while." Should she tell him she still cried herself to sleep? That she listened to his harmonica music nightly? That sometimes she thought she saw him among the white-armored troopers that only seemed to serve the senate.

He only nodded then turned to place his white-gauntled hand on the shoulder of Captain Rex.

"Senator Chuchi," his voice was soft with fear for his captain. "Please, he needs to escape as well."

She stopped in mid-stride, her back straight. There was nothing of love in his voice, in his movement. "You would do for him what you would not do for your commander?" Riyo suddenly realized he had practiced giving nothing away with his body, that he was trying to keep his thoughts and motivations concealed. Her lips tightened; she was a rebel in the court of the emperor. Her survival rested on reading bodies, on understanding what people didn't say.

He was silent, his lips pursed against words he might say, his eyes downcast for what they might reveal. She read his body enough that her next words were softer.

"You know that diplomatic immunity only pretends to exist. It does not extend to stormtroopers. If they suspect, they will board my little vessel and take him away. They may or may not take me away, but you can be sure I will be made to pay for my treasonous transgression against the Emperor. A lesson for his enemies."

"I know, senator." How he wished he could call her 'my lady' once more but he'd given up that right. Now, it would change things, bring unwanted attention to her. There was already too much of that. It was known she had anti-Imperial sympathies, it was rumored she assisted rebellious representatives, senators, conspirators. It was thought she had provided her home – diplomatic territory – to a group of rebels.

The only thing lacking was proof.

Troopers didn't like detaining her flyer and its crew. She was an acknowledged prima donna; demanding, huffing impatiently, eyes rolling, barely acknowledging the existance of the clones except to find fault and insulting them in her very body lauguage. The first time Chopper had seen it, he thought it a good act. The stormtroopers who looked over her ship were usually quick; perhaps a bit too quick to be totally efficient but Chopper didn't mind that.

There were rumors about Senator Chuchi; that she took lovers from among the rebellious with no concern for common or political decency. Chopper knew the rumors were untrue. Too many nights he had spent standing in the hallway to her apartments, too many nights sitting in his phase III at the lobby desk checking visitors to the senatorial apartments. She usually came home alone, her steps usually tired and sad. No handsome stranger went into her apartments. No smiling, sated man came out. Chopper had been the last and that, almost two years ago.

He had changed his voice through the enunciator of his armor; he gave a difference cadence to his sentences, a pinched mouthing of vowels. He walked differently now and always wore his helmet. Still, some times she looked at him with narrowed, pained eyes and he wondered if she recognized him. He wondered if she _missed_ him. He saw her almost every day and still missed her with his entire being.

She turned to the Togrutan girl and gave her some direction Chopper barely heard as he drank in the grace of her movements. The girl moved toward the senator's flyer as Riyo turned back to face him. She moved into her Foundation, revealing her every emotion to him. Her face was twisted in anguish and her golden eyes seared Chopper with the pain in them. He had caused too much of that pain. His very presence was causing that anguish.

"I'm sorry, Riyo," he whispered without thinking. He stood and she raised her face slightly higher as he realized his mistake.

"You stand in your Foundation now, Chopper." There were tears running down her face, sliding into the hollow by her nose the past her lips. He could see her fingers tremble and how she curled them into a fist to hide that small weakness.

"S'shto," Chopper muttered as he looked up, away from her gaze otherwise he'd grab her with his hands, hold her face in his palms, run his fingers over her silken skin and daub those tears away. He sighed, closing his eyes in pain. He'd raise those trembling, slender fingers to his lips and kiss away the pain.

"I know what you do." He said. "I know. I have proof of so many other's involvement. I can destroy the rebellion here on Corsucant." He heard the sudden shift of her breathing. Chopper gestured to Rex. "The cost of my continuing silence is getting him get off Coruscant and out of the realms of the Empire."

Her eyes widened in fear. "What are you going to do if I say 'no'? He is a captain, Chopper, not someone who can easily disappear."

Chopper sighed deeply. He couldn't even hurt her this much. He hadn't thought he could do it but he had hoped she might hate him enough to go on with her life. Had hoped the threat alone might frighten her enough to stop risking her life on Coruscant, that she might return to Pantora.

"Nothing, Riyo except plead with you. Please take him. He's been getting worse since Order 66. It eats at him, what we did in the Temple. It's been eating at him since then. I've been watching for when he'd be ready to desert, but he won't say so. I don't think he'll ever say it. He would have to care and he doesn't care what happens anymore. For what I did in the Jedi Temple, he'll never say anything to me."

"And if he wakes aboard my ship and decides not to be a deserter?"

"I'll slit his throat myself, Lady Riyo, then my own for embroiling you in this mess." Wrong words, Chopper told himself, it implied he'd go with her. Certainly not the way to convince her she should stop rebellous activities, certainly not the way to convince her to move beyond mourning the love they'd once had.

Riyo was silent for a moment, as unmoving as a statue then she took a step toward him. "I would find that more painful than everything else I have gone through, my love."

His knees wobbled; as they'd done so long ago on Orto Plutonia. As they'd done the first night he had visited her. But he couldn't call her 'my lady'.

"Please don't, Senator Chuchi," Chopper begged in a low voice. "What you do, what I am, makes it dangerous."

Riyo took a step closer and laid a blue hand on his cheek. Chopper closed his eyes to that touch. It was the cheek with scars, but that didn't matter. It hadn't mattered since the first night when she had touched every single scar on his body and still loved him. His scars had never mattered to her.

"We live in dangerous times, Chopper. Isn't it time you escaped?"

"I have no place to go."

"That is not in your Foundation. You are lying."

"I have no place to go that I wish to go." He sighed deeply, there was nothing left to give but the truth. "Here on Coruscant, I can see you. I can be the trooper in the apartments. I can make sure that the troopers who inspect your flyer are the incompetent ones or the ones most likely to turn a blind eye to vague inconsistancies. I can come close enough to touch you when you get an Imperial escort, close enough to smell your perfume. If the time ever comes, I can be the one to arrest you." Slowly he reached out his hand to touch hers, holding her slender wrist in the circle of his thumb and middle finger for a moment as if to illustrate the point then releasing to hold her hand in his cupped palm.

She suddenly knew he had a plan in case she was ever arrested.

"Being on Coruscant is as close as I can come to being at your side." He raised her palm to his lips, wishing he could kiss the soft skin of her hand. He had no right; he had left her, no matter that it was for her protection, he had deserted her.

Senator Chuchi took a step forward, her palm pressed against his armor over his heart. "I don't want you by my side here on Coruscant, Chopper."

His heart skipped a beat; skipped several and his face twisted. Chopper hadn't realized it would be this painful to give up hope.

"Ssshh, love." Her hands moved up to his face. "I don't want you by my side, Chopper. It is dangerous and I want you safe. I want you gone from Imperial City. I want to tuck you in my heart and carry you away. What you did to the Jedi, to Ahsoka pains me and it will always pain me; but you had no choice. I see that, I know that. I don't understand but that is because I was not there."

Chopper's knees again were weak; what was it about this tiny, delicate woman that made him go weak? "Then take me home, my lady. Take us both home."

He'd tell her about Ahsoka later; when their escape was secure. When he told Rex.


	69. Epilogue 10 - Chopper's HEA

**Epilogue 10**

**Chopper's HEA**

Rex woke. He groaned and reached up to cover his face with a palm, to rub the sleep away, to get the taste of stale bantha out of his mouth. He hadn't felt this bad since...

Rex's mind was suddenly awake; aware. He hadn't felt this bad since Skywalker-turned-Vader had invaded his mind, commanding his very soul in storming the Jedi Temple, shattering the very core of everything Rex thought he was. Rex's breath went shallow as he tentatively search his memory, prodding at the half-hid areas, memories wrapping in shadowed haze. Had Vader hijacked him again; overshadowing his will with Vader's wants?

He remembered Commander Appo coming into the mess. 'Zeer is dead', Appo had shown no remorse for the death of a good sergeant, much less sympathy as Rex's lips had twisted and he nodded, acknowledging Appo's words. Immediately afterward, Chopper challenging him with Order 37. He remembered the prisoner - a young Togruta so much like padawan Ahsoka the first time he'd seen her on Christophsis - that he dropped the bottle.

Bottle?

Bottle. Rex groaned again as he remembered a great many bottles. Some he had dropped but most he'd emptied and thrown against the wall because it had felt good to let the rage out from where he'd bottled it up. Then he had laughed at his own bad pun, slamming back a few more swigs before his laughter could turn to tears and his anger to maudlin memory. He had needed his anger.

His hand didn't reach his face and, with a growling groan, Rex jerked his hand. Binder sting shot up his arm. He hissed and started to sit, but nausea convinced him to remain prone. The binders around his wrists were unnecessary.

The next groan originated low in his twisting belly, a threatening sound that Rex clenched his jaw against.

"I don't think you have anything in your stomach left to puke, but there's a catch-pan next to you." It was Chopper's voice; but with a difference - a lightness Rex had rarely heard from the taciturn sergeant and found impossible to identify in his current state.

Without opening his eyes, Rex turned his head and felt the metal with his cheek. His stomach turned inside out and there was enough restriction as Rex tried to curl into a ball that he knew there were binders on his ankles as well. Rex suffered through a bout of gagging, his gut twisting in pain, but Chopper had been right and only a bit of saliva ended up in the pan.

A damp cloth wiped his face and lips, and Rex took several deep breaths to gain some sort of mental equilibrium. After Appo, the Togrutan girl in the cell and shattering bottles, Rex didn't remember much beyond Chopper saying 'time to go'.

Expecting to squint at the harsh brightness of a prison medical unit, Rex cracked open his eyes slowly. It was a comfortably dim room and Rex opened his eyes slightly wider.

Chopper was sitting next to the bed, one leg hitched up on its edge, a damp cloth in his hand and his face solemn. The corners of his lips twitched slightly, as if he knew the punch line of some joke. He was wearing his body glove as if they were off-duty in the barracks. He hadn't shaved, not his head where dark stubble poked up though his scalp though his face was clean-shaven.

His expression was... lighter, as if anticipating something better than what had passed; as if he'd already passed through the coldest, muddiest reaches of the training ground and could look forward to an easy trip for the rest of the hike. As if they'd already taken out the clankers heavy artillary. Rex tuned his head. They didn't fight clankers anymore. For a moment he was glad it wasn't Coric; Coric would be talking his head off with medical reprimands. Then he remembered it would never again be Coric. Or Zeer. Or any of so many men he'd fought beside.

Chopper simply waited. Rex knew he'd wait a lifetime if he had to.

Rex took a slow, deep breath. He would have thought he'd regret being alive and he decided to pursue that thought a little later. He frowned. Something was different with the air. He sniffed. It was cool, crisp and fresh with the sharp, pungent scent of trees. It wasn't the air of Coruscant. There was frost in it.

"Where are we, Chopper?"

Chopper frowned. He leaned back and with quiet deliberation slowly folded the cloth then set it aside on a small table, watching his own movements, staring at the cloth for a moment before turning his face back to Rex's. "Before I tell you that, Captain, I need to ask a question."

"I'm a captive audience," Rex quiped softly as he nodded slowly, looking at the binders connecting his wrists and ankles with the bunk. No, it wasn't a bunk, but a bed; large and canopied with wooden pillars as thick as his leg at each corner. He looked around the room noticing the richness of the furnishings; large floral tapestries, an intricately carved wooden bench against one stone wall. He raised an eyebrow in question at the richness but received no explanation.

"How do you feel about deserting?"

"Better than if I hadn't, I suspect." Rex shifted his weight against the warmth and cushioning of the bed. It promised to be more comfortable than the bunks of the barracks.

Chopper's lips quirked up a tiny bit in humor. "Do you remember why?"

"Truthfully, Chopper, I don't remember deserting."

Chopper blushed slightly. "Uh, you didn't really. You were passed out in your rack when I found you. But you'd let the prisoner go." Chopper chuckled. "You were drunk as a Weequay pirate and you escorted her off base." Chopper leaned forward. "Technically, I would say you've been kidnapped."

"Ah," Rex nodded then stopped. It made his head hurt even more. "I didn't think I could forget deserting - no matter how much I drank. Some things, nothing can erase." Rex's face was sorrowful, matched by Chopper's expression and nod of agreement but neither man would speak of their nightmares.

Rex paused, taking another deep, cleansing breath then continued. "Kidnapped; that explains the lack of memory about deserting. About the last day as well. Or two?" He silently watched Chopper's face for a moment and knew he'd guessed wrong but nothing more. He gestured to the shackles with a nod and a shake of his wrist. "Isn't this a bit much?"

Chopper shook his head as he sucked in his cheeks. "Appo continually underestimates you. I think Vader underestimates you as well. I won't."

Rex gave a sick grin. "Nice that someone still has faith in me." His voice was flat. He'd lost faith in himself at Order 66; when his body had done things his mind screamed against. When his troopers expected him to lead and all he could do was watch in horror as his body was a puppet to Vader's will. "You said it was time to go, Chopper. I've been ready to die for a long time."

Chopper winced. "I didn't realize you'd take my words that way. I only meant it was time to leave the army."

Rex took a moment to digest this. "Then _you_ have deserted?"

"Yes sir." Chopper's expression was twisted and sad. "I won't hold you here if you want to go back, but if so I won't let you know where we are."

"Go back? Go back to what, Chopper?" Rex leaned back, pushing his body into as comfortable a position as he could manage with the binders. "Chasing Jedi I don't want to find? Actually enforcing Order 37? Lord Vader? Commander Appo? Court-martial and reconditioning - at best - for permitting a prisoner to escape?" His lips twisted bitterly. "There's nothing there. At least here…" he stopped, sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He wouldn't mind dying here amid the sharp scent of plants in a comfortable bed with her in his mind. Shortly, his breathing was soft and even as he slept.

When Rex woke a second time, there was only one binder holding him to the bed. Near his free hand was a platter of a variety of small delicacies beside several bottles of water. He knew the delicacies were meant to tempt him but he wasn't hungry; he hadn't been hungry in a long time. He took the water single-handed and drank deeply then another bottle and a third. "Chopper," he called out and heard movement in the hallway beyond the door; the sound of someone's soft footsteps moving away.

It was a messenger and sounded small, like a youngling. Chopper could move silently, but he couldn't really move softly.

Moments later Chopper strode into the room, this time in loose gym pants and sweating in spite of the cool temperature, unmindful of the scars that draped his broad shoulders and wrapped around his torso. His feet and hands were circled with strips of cloth he was unwinding from his hands as he sat next to the bed. There was a pleased look of satisfaction on his face.

"Why this?" Rex lowered his eyes to the binder. "I thought we'd come to some sort of understanding."

Chopper shrugged and set the cloth wraps on the side table as he rubbed one hand over his knuckles. "You didn't really give me a final answer, though I thought you started to say that 'here' didn't seem as bad as back on Coruscant.

Rex nodded. "My final answer, then. Here, where ever 'here' happens to be, is so much better than Coruscant. Being just Rex is so much better than being Captain of Vader's Fist. Being your brother," he glanced at Chopper for that acceptance and found it, "is so very much better than being Appo's second."

Chopper released the final binder and reached out his hand for Rex to clasp. "Welcome to Pantora, Rex. This is your room while you're here." He gestured to a door, "refresher's there and you need a shower badly. Not just to feel better, either." He reached to Rex's chin, running his thumb against the stubble. "Just a suggestion, but you since you have a good start you might want to grow a beard." Then he pointed to a chest under a barred window. "Clothing," he paused, noting Rex's attention drawn to the iron bars on the window. "They're traditional; it's a clan house with history. As you walk around, you'll find them on all the outer windows."

Rex nodded softly, wondering why he'd thought himself a prisoner; wondering why he thought being a prisoner was only right and proper.

"When you finish cleaning yourself up, just stick your head out the door. There will be a youngling to bring you downstairs."

Rex sat on the edge of the bed for a while, too weak to make his way to the fresher. He suspected Chopper knew but hadn't offered any assistance. As Captain Rex of the 501st, he'd been holding himself together for the men who followed him. He'd been dying by increments, simply waiting until some battle or simple starvation took the life from him and he could join her. With Zeer's death, with Chopper's desertion... Rex sighed as he stood and made his way to the bench by leaning against the stone wall. After a rest on the bench, he made his way to the shower and sat on the tiled floor as he cleaned his body. After cleaning himself, he returned to the bed by the same tedious method.

He woke the next morning still clad in the pants he had managed to pull to his hips with a blanket over him and another plate of delicacies on the small table. He reached out, grabbed one no larger than his thumb and popped it into his mouth. It was rich in flavor and warm; so smooth it begged to be swallowed. Rex took another, wondering why he'd thought to starve himself to death. She would have been ashamed of him.

By the time Rex had finished dressing, the small plate was empty.

* * *

"Why did you and Fives take her out?" Rex could barely see the expression of Chopper's face in the moonlit darkness as they sat together in the guard nook high on the roof of the clan house. They had told him it was traditional to set a guard, though the inter-clan wars had ceased a generation past and, once he had regained some endurance, he climbed there often. It was a good place to simply be and let memories flow over him. Sometimes, like tonight, Chopper joined him though Chopper was usually quiet, content to follow Rex's lead in either silence or conversation.

There was a long pause but that wasn't unusual with Chopper. He rubbed his lips with the side of his thumb then came the soft answer shattering Rex's complacency in a single word. "Didn't."

"What?" Rex froze in shock. "You were questioned." He snorted. "You and Fives were interrogated under medical supervision. I had to watch. I had to provide background so they knew how to twist the knife."

Chopper shook his head and shrugged a shoulder. "We didn't," he repeated quietly, "she put memories in our minds. Fives covered us with attitude and I took her to the port and put her on a ship. I knew what had happened as soon as I inspected my armor. I had something that I'd planted in the thickest part of my armor. The absence of that meant she had escaped and once I knew that, the memories started to come back. They're fuzzy, full of black holes, and I don't trust anything I remember from that night except that she escaped." He grinned slightly. "I just made sure not to inspect my armor until after my interrogation."

Rex leaned back, his eyes closed. "She's alive?" His voice was pure wonderment.

"Yes. At least, immediately after Order 66. I didn't think it wise to be in contact with her or... anyone involved in that situation since that day."

Rex laughed, not caring how Chopper and Fives had done it. His laughter moved to tears. "I'll find her, Chopper."

Chopper nodded, running his fingers through the grizzled hair of his scalp. "I know you will. I can give you a starting place and name."

Rex paused, unmoving, then turned his face to Choppers and asked. "Will you come?" He dropped his own head, so like Chopper's habit. "You've had my back for a long time it will feel bare without you."

Chopper shook his head, smiling. "My lady Riyo wouldn't be happy for me to arrive and depart in nearly the same breath." Again he paused, glancing down then back to Rex with the beginnings of a smile curling his lips. "I wouldn't be too happy about it either." His eyes sparkled. "She's given me an entire clan of family and she's planning a child." Chopper ducked his face in old habit but when he raised it there was a sharp grin on his scarred features. "My child, in case you hadn't figured that out."

Rex laughed and Chopper laughed with him then continued. "She said too much time has passed and she will not let it happen again. This is a good place, a good home for me. I'm the captain of the clan guards. Not as many men as the 501st but good men nonetheless." His voice went somber. "As a senator, Riyo has so much opportunity. As much as I am afraid for her, I won't try to convince her to stop." His voice faded and he touched the clear side of his face. "I can't even go with her to Coruscant; I'd be immediately recognized as clone. As a deserter."

Both men were silent for a few moments then Chopper turned again to Rex. "Maybe you can convince the commander to cover your back."

Rex felt a small twinge of worry as he wondered if she'd want him back after everything he'd done. He worried about that each night as he lay in the big, comfortable bed. One of Senator Chuchi's clan women, Nayla, offered to share the bed with him but Rex declined. She took no offense and spent much of the day with him; simply talking, explaining the clan ways, asking questions, conversing with him, walking with him and coaxing him toward health and the future. Rex nodded; between Senator Riyo, Chopper and Nayla, they had prepared him for hope.

Rex chuffed under Chopper's dictatorial demands that he not leave until he was ready but Chopper wouldn't give him the information until Chopper thought he was ready. Rex relaxed realizing Chopper still had his back.

Rex received the information on the first day he beat Chopper on the training mat.

Rex had always been the best fighter in Torrent Company; at least until shortly before Order 66 when there had been so much confusion in his mind about the contradictory directions the battle was taking; when he'd had less time to spar with his men and brothers, when he'd spent countless hours trying to understand the strategy of General Skywalker's ever-changing plans.

After the death – the presumed death – of the commander, he hadn't cared enough to continue living, but the crisp air of Pantora, the fresh foods and the companionship of Chopper and his clan were good for Rex's health. So, after almost a year of recovery, he defeated Chopper and jumped up from the mat laughing and crowing in victory, his arms raised in the air. Around them in the inner courtyard, the Pantorans voiced their approval... perhaps not of Rex winning against their new captain of the guards, but of an excellent fight.

Chopper, seated on edge of the mat, had laughed with him. When Rex sat down next to Chopper, two other guards taking the center of the mat, Chopper had placed his hand on his former captain's shoulder.

"Naboo," he said. "Ashwaeen and Knaps Athualla of Clan Athualla Freight and Shipping."

Rex nodded. "Thank you, Chopper." He leaned back on his elbows beside his brother; beside the man who had needed only a chance to redeem himself long ago; beside the man who'd had his back almost as long. "Any messages?"

Chopper nodded. "Tell Ahsoka she was my first friend; without her I wouldn't have thought myself worth friends. Tell them I've found my own happiness."

* * *

So, Chopper has his 'happily ever after'.

You all do know that this started simply as Chopper's story - the growth of the clone from fearful, tormented shiny to steadfast, respected trooper. It's gone a lot further. Some wicked part of me wants to say 'The End' right here.

I think there's only one more chapter remaining... or maybe two.


	70. Epilogue 11 - Zeer's Squad

A/N - A small detour before we get to Rex and Ahsoka. I hope you like it. It does refer to previous chapters. Chapters 54 and 55 are most relevant in regards to Kru. This chapter is simultaneous with Chopper and Rex deserting.

A/N - Just a note that this will be a hard chapter to read (and not just for the angst) because Kru's thoughts - like so many of us - are scattered between the past and the present, jumping from point A to point Q with no reason beyond a single word and what it can convey.

* * *

Post-Order 66 arc

Zeer's Squad

Zeer sighed softly. It didn't hurt. He didn't hurt anymore and Zeer did not have to be a medic to understand that was a bad thing, that the process of dying had begun.

"Are you alright, Sergeant Zeer?"

_Of course not, 56-9386_, Zeer had wanted to shout in his anger, _I've got more broken bones than I can count, internal injuries, busted ribs shredding my lungs and a concussion. I'm dying._ But 56-9386, or 56-Target as the squad called him, was Spaarti and there were so many things he didn't understand simply because he was so young, so many things that hadn't been flash-drilled into him because there'd been no time.

Nor was Sergeant Zeer angry at 56-Target.

"About as good as possible under the circumstances, 56-9386." Zeer didn't have the breathe to speak any louder than a harsh whisper. The Spaarti preferred numbers over any given names; it let them know their standing among Spaarti.

"Oh." The other clone dropped his head slightly, understanding the prevarication for what it was. For a Spaarti, he was brilliant or had at least learned acceptable behavior from the rest of the squad. He bit his lower lip in the dim, flickering light of the helmet. "You can call me 56-Target if that's easier, sir." Shyly he dropped his face, staring at his hands like he so often did when confused, then looked into Zeer's eyes with an awkward smile. "I kind of like having a name. It... it makes me feel like I belong to the squad because they all have names."

Zeer smiled. "Thank you, 56-Target." They'd started calling him Five-Six-Target on the battlefield; when it took too long to go through his entire numerical designation. Torque found him on the battlefield wandering aimlessly lost and had taken 56-Target under his wing. When 56-Target was confused about something – usually some insult or bit of Mandalorian lore – Torque would patiently explain.

56-Target had asked to trade sexual favors for sleeping with one of his brothers but the squad had all refused. They hadn't realized he would asked outside of the squad. It had been Torque who'd found 56-Target crying in the shower and unable to explain why; Torque who had beaten the other clone to bloody sorrow and Torgue who allowed 56-Target to crawl in bed with him, simply holding him. Because they all knew that 56-Target didn't want anything more than comfort; that he hadn't understood the ramifications of the trade.

Torque had once asked if he could share 56-Target's bed. He had shrugged a shoulder and ignored the startled, curious looks of the rest of the squad. "It was a hard battle, 56-Target and I'd like the comfort." At 56-Target's expression, bright like a rising sun, Zeer knew Torque was giving 56-Target the pride of being able to help his brothers.

The squad helped Zeer and Torque teach 56-Target. He was now an acceptable marksman on par with many troopers in Torrent; he knew to duck, to wait, to obey orders in the chaos of battle and had gradually realized there were tactics other than a straightforward, suicidal attack though he always suggested that when Zeer asked for options.

"They'll come for us, Sergeant." 56-Target nodded firmly.

Zeer wished they would but Commander Appo must have used overrides to shut down his helmet. As far as everyone knew, he was dead. He hadn't realized it at first, hadn't known why his _kriffing_ helmet suddenly malfunctioned on the way back to Torrent Company.

They'd gone in close to the enclave of rebels to set up demolitions. Sergeant Zeer had thought that unnecessary since Commander Appo's plan involved medium-range bombardment with the heavy artillary and had even said so. If Rex had been there, he might have been able to convince Appo but not Zeer, merely a sergeant. The commander had ordered it and Zeer, ever conscious of rank and military protocol, had taken his squad and gone as ordered. After being wounded by that very bombardment and dragged into the small mound of rubble that had once been a building, Zeer had had time to think about it.

Appo wanted nothing more than to be in command of the 501st. He wanted the 501st to be _his_ in the way that it was Rex's. In dying, Zeer had nothing but pity for Appo. He'd never have the 501st like Rex; Appo was a commander; Rex was a leader. There was a galaxy of difference between the men. Appo wanted the best men, Rex wanted his men to be their best.

Zeer glanced at 56-Target, patiently sitting at Zeer's side. Appo hadn't liked him because he was a Spaarti - disposable by definition - and had wanted to use him as other commanders had used the Spaarti; as battlefield fodder, as diversion.

"No, 56-Target. I don't think Commander Appo will come." Zeer was glad for company as he lay dying but he wished a better end for the young clone than a straightforward, suicidal attack once the rebels found him.

56-Target snorted. "Not the commander, sir. We're not important enough for the commander to care. I meant the squad, sir; they'll come for us."

Zeer could only blink back tears at 56-Target's faith. Commander Appo wouldn't let them. They were a good squad; the best and steadiest in Torrent and they wouldn't break orders.

There was another moment of silence and the helmet light flickered and dimmed a bit more as the battery ran down.

"Sir," 56-Target's voice questioned. "When the light goes out, could I… would it be alright if I… would you mind…"

"What, 56-Target?" Zeer suspected he knew what 56-Target wanted; like so many young children, he was afraid of the dark.

"If I lie down next to you?"

"I'd like that, 56-Target," Zeer whispered. Tears gathered in his eyes; for himself dying, for poor 56-Target, for so many of his brothers already dead, and for Rex. Zeer had been with the 501st from the beginning, there was no one else remaining who had survived Teth. He was the last of Rex's first company. With a sigh, he realized that's why he was dying. He was just a small impediment to Commander Appo's plan… the last of Rex's men.

"56-Target, take off my gauntlet and glove," Zeer ordered quietly. "When you lie down, I want to touch your face." He paused, "and you don't have to wait until the light goes off." Zeer thought he might be dead by then and understood that 56-Target only wanted the illusion of human warmth through the armor, the fragile shell of caring and something to hold in his fear of a dark and unknown future. "I'd like the comfort of having you beside me now." Zeer realized it was the truth.

Target was gentle in removing his glove. Slowly, so he wouldn't jostle Zeer and cause him pain, 56-Target curled up at Zeer's side. Zeer hugged his arm around the clone, his fingers stroking Target's dark hair.

"What are you going to do when I die, Target?"

"I don't want you to die, sir. You're a good sergeant. Everyone knows you're the best." Target sniffed; the Spaarti were young and their flashed-in personalities wore down as they grew older and began to develop their own personalities. Most of the Spaarti didn't have the chance to grow older. Target, at three years, was the oldest Spaarti Zeer knew of.

"I guess I'll bury you and look for water then food then shelter."

Zeer recognized that bit of survival flash-training.

"Or maybe water then the company. Because I'll have my rations." He bit his lower lip and continued in a whisper. "Yours too."

And Zeer was proud of 56-Target because that wasn't flash-training. It was even a good idea, taking Zeer's rations, but seeking the company wasn't. "Don't look for the company, Target, Commander Appo wants you dead."

Target shrugged. "I don't know why he doesn't like me. We're clones; we're all the same."

"You're Spaarti…"

"But I'm still a clone and when I'm ten, I'll be just like everyone else. You've even said I could be sergeant's second when I was ten."

Zeer had to give a chuckle at the simple logic, no matter that it pulled at some torn organ inside him. He had told 56-Target that in answer to his first, hesitant question as Zeer rotated his second between the rest of his squad. _When you're ten, 56-9386, I'll make you sergeant's second when you're ten_. None of them expected 56-Target to live that long.

"We're all individual, Target. You're an individual and that's the best thing in the world; to be yourself." He hugged the younger clone closer and Target carefully, gently pressed his head into the hollow of Zeer's shoulder.

Nothing hurt anymore but Zeer breathed softly, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. His fingers combed through 56-Target's hair.

* * *

They'd lost Sergeant Zeer and 56-Target. With a frown, Kru glanced around the barracks.

The newer guys were in the showers but Kev sat on the edge of the bunk, absently turning his helmet in his hand, staring straight in front of him, his mouth open in pain and shock. Torque was sitting cross-legged, silently cleaning his armor, but he was sitting on 56-Target's bunk as if waiting for 56 to return in a moment to share the task and he'd already spent enough time on the vambrace to clean an entire set of armor. His eyes glistened moistly.

Kru turned back to the console, absently flicking through messages or anything else to distract himself from the image playing endlessly in his mind.

_He'd been just ahead of the sergeant and 56-Target as they were running back from setting demolitions near the rebel enclave. Kev and Deek in the lead, closely followed by Torque, Tangent, Larm, Gan. He'd been lagging, keeping track of Zeer and 56 bringing up the rear; a line of men mostly hiddened from each other's line of sight by the trees and rocks as they ran back to the company. _

_Suddenly Zeer's and 56-Target's helmets had died, both of them clicking dead in everyone else's helmet counters. _

_"Sarge!" Kev had called out along with another voice Kru recognized as his own only because his helmet told him so. Kru had turned to see 56-Target running but slowing as he turned toward Sergeant Zeer who was pounding one side of his helmet with his gauntlet even as he loped toward them, the artillary hard on their heels. _

_"Zeer dead, 56-9386 dead." _

_Kru had started to correct the commander when the barrage of artillary shortened, one of the blasts sending one of the two trailing troopers twenty meters into the air as it separated the two from the route to the main company. Kru's mouth had hung open then the ever-nearing artillary had chased him to follow the others._

"It's not right," he whispered.

Kev shrugged. "Sergeant is whoever Appo decides, Kru." He stood from the bunk and turned sadly towards his armor lock, setting his helmet in place and reaching to his shoulder to unlock the chest piece. He was the most experienced of Zeer's squad and should have been named their new sergeant. Instead it was Deek. Only last week, Zeer had said Deek would make a good sergeant - given a little more experience. He had slapped Kev on the shoulder with a laugh and the words, 'you'd make a good one now and I don't know why command hasn't acted on our suggestion to make you one'.

Kev's face tightened and twisted; Kru knew he would give up the entire idea of being a sergeant simply to see Zeer and 56-Target again. To Kev, their brothers were more important than a promotion.

Kru shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Kev, even though it's true. What I meant was Zeer and 56-Target weren't dead when their helmets clicked. They were still running when the commander called them dead." His voice lowered. "They were alive when the artillary barrage shortened and slammed in their faces."

"Show me," ordered Kev with a frown. Kru pulled out his helmet, prepared to show them the battle vids but even as his fingers reached, the helmet activated itself and the quiet whir sounded in the room. At the same moment, Torque's helmet also sounded from where he'd set it next to the bed and Kev's vibrated in the armor lock simultaneously with the helmets of Deek and the others in their locks.

"Don't touch it," Kev commanded Torque as he grabbed Kru's hand, preventing him from reaching and trying to stop his helmet.

"What is it?" Torque stared into the bowl of his helmet. "Why did it activate?"

Kev's eyes glittered angrily with sudden understanding. "Normally, by now we'd all be in the showers if we hadn't sat here mourning Zeer and 56-Target. We wouldn't notice this and by the time we realized some of the vids were gone, we'd simply report it to our sergeant." He looked at them, "possibly wouldn't have even mention it to each other if we had noticed portions missing. It happens often enough." He looked at Kru, his brows lowering and Kru knew he was going to mention Chopper but for once Kru didn't care.

"You know how medics have all-see through any trooper's helmet to assist in battlefield medicine?" Both men nodded and Kev continued speaking. "Chopper told me captains and commanders have overrides like the all-see. He told me Captain Rex showed him a long time ago and on the battlefield, we've dissected a few helmet. They have more electronics than they should. And remember Coric in the Temple? How his helmet seemed to simply cut off his words when he died? Not like a helmet destroyed and not like a man dying - simply his shouting cut off mid-word."

Both men nodded, Kru wondering why Captain Rex had shown Chopper the overrides and why did Kev _always _have to mention Chopper. It wasn't as if they bunked with three-quarter trooper.

Kru shifted uncomfortably as he wondered if he'd rather bunk with Sergeant Chopper or with Appo when he'd been a sergeant. Before the Temple, before he'd killed the commander, Chopper had been acknowledged as one of the best men in Torrent by most of the 501st, Kru one of the few troopers who disagreed. Though after going to Coruscant and meeting the civilian pilot, he'd usually kept his thoughts to himself.

Even after Operation Knightfall, when Kru had been complaining about Fives and Chopper taking down the commander, Zeer had turned to him, angrily frustrated after failing to explain to 56-Target why the Jedi were the bad guys now, why they'd had to kill the commander. "What would you have done, Kru, if, instead of Chopper and Fives, it had been you and Kev to run into General Tano?"

And Kru felt like he'd smashed into the bulkhead of the _Resolute_ at full speed to contemplate that question. But he still didn't think Chopper was worth the trouble. But Kev did.

So did Captain Rex.

_It had been his fourth day on Coruscant; the third after he'd met the Pilot-Captain Athualla and her apprentice, Gajer. There was going to be another sabacc game that evening. This time another friend of Chopper's, some trooper from the 41__st__ Elite, would be there. Apparently, the pilot-captain knew him as well._

_Kru had frowned. Everyone there who wasn't in the 501st was there because of Chopper; because Chopper knew them, because they _liked _Chopper. _

_The second night they'd shown up, Gajer had brought a small, wooden game two people could play and Kru almost turned from Gajer and the simple game in a fit of pique. He was glad he hadn't. For one, the game may have been simple to learn but there were astonishing complexities behind the moves. More importantly, he realized that Gajer was trying to be friendly. That surprised Kru. He had thought Gajer might ignore him or be aloof after his faux pas in regards to captain pilot but Gajer seemed sympathetic. _

_It was hard not to sulk while the other troopers played cards and laughed. Kru suspected that the woman cheated. She won too often. He watched her, but couldn't figure out how she did it. _

_Kru wanted to creep out of their view and hide; it was hard not to leave the sound of their laughter as they played cards and ate whatever small things the two civilians brought. Gajer made sure that Kru had some portion; often loudly; 'hey, save some for me and Kru' he had called out then quickly grabbed the platter of something new that Kru thought was delicious beyond belief. _

_At least Chopper had lost ascendancy with the woman; her favorite trooper now appeared to be Jester. The sergeant from the 212__th__ took his role as protector seriously, with Kix only slightly less protective of the pregnant woman who let him touch her belly so intimately. Chopper had merely let Jester sit near the woman and touch her, the coward. For all that Kru had felt those hard fists, only a coward would…_

Would what? Kru asked himself in confusion. It had obviously been the woman's choice and Kru knew he'd let Kev take the lead if a woman preferred Kev.

_Hardcase had volunteered to give up the large bathtub if Kru wanted to soak. Kru had declined. If he hadn't been so unhappy he might have laughed at the relieved expression on Hardcase's face. "Thanks for offering, vod, but it's not my pleasure."_

"_How do you know?" Hardcase pointed out reasonably. "You haven't tried it."_

Hardcase was gone, too. So many good troopers, gone.

_He had been called into the room Captain Rex was using as an office during the stay on Coruscant. "I understand you had a small altercation with Pilot Athualla?" The captain's voice had been friendly, questioning. There was nothing to put a man on edge, nothing that would be followed by recriminations or anger and Kru still didn't understand why he'd acted the way he had._

"_It's a lie that Chopper told you." Kru regretted the outburst even as the captain had inspected him with suddenly cold and clinical eyes, though Kru could not regret the emotion._

"_Actually, trooper," Captain Rex's voice was hard. "I haven't spoken with Chopper since the day we landed. Second in command, Coric, and Sergeant Zeer separately apprised me of the situation."_

"_I'm sorry, sir." He hadn't been sorry, not really. Or rather he was sorry his outburst had occurred in front of the captain instead of another trooper or even Sergeant Zeer._

"_But since you seem a bit uneasy about it," the captain continued as if he hadn't heard the apology. "Why don't you tell me what happened." That hadn't been a question._

_Kru gave a tiny twitch of his shoulders, enough to not disrupt standing at attention, enough for the captain to notice and realize Kru didn't consider it important._

"_I called Chopper," Kru suddenly remembered Chopper was a favorite of the command group. He had lowered his voice and found the pattern of wood on the floor quite interesting. _

Even today, he could recall the exact pattern that had been at his feet in sharp detail; as sharp as his emotions.

"_I called Chopper '_ehn cuir shabuir' _and the pilot-captain took offense. She slapped me across the face." Kru had looked into Captain Rex's eyes wondering what his punishment would be. _

_Sighing, the captain strode to the wide window overlooking, in the distance, the Jedi Temple. "Did anyone call one-on-one on her behalf?" _

The Temple wasn't there anymore and Kru had a sudden curiosity about the current view from that window. Had something been built there or was it simply a large blank space in the scenery? A large missing piece out of Coruscant?

"_No, sir." Kru had known at the time that if he didn't say anything more, he might not deepen his hole, but the words came out anyway. "I think it's because they all knew I didn't stop her. She was fast but I could have…" His voice had faded to a whisper. "blocked her hand."_

"_That restraint, at least, was good judgment on your part." Captain Rex turned back to Kru then moved to the chair at his desk. "What you think of Chopper is immaterial to him; if it ever becomes important, he will take care of it. I'm more concerned with your attitude about another trooper in front of a civilian. It doesn't look good to civilian populations to hear troopers speaking derogatorily about other troopers, their commanders, or war efforts."_

"_It won't happen again, sir."_

"_I know it won't, Kru." Kru had straightened at the hardness in the captain's voice but no punishment was forthcoming. "Have you apologized?" Rex had continued in a softer, more inquisitive voice._

"_It didn't seem right, Captain. I was courteously quiet for the remainder of the evening, not wishing to precipitate anything else; when she left I asked if she needed anything, I offered to escort them to the port and was respectful."_

_There was a snort of amusement from Rex. "As if any of those who consider themselves her friends would allow you to escort her after that altercation."_

_Kru flushed with embarassment. The troopers had all had that same reaction when he had offered, all but Chopper. The woman hadn't laughed either, simply refusing him politely, and Kru was glad for that. She'd chosen Kix to escort her and Kru was glad for that as well. "No, but I did offer and I would have if they'd all had duty. It was well-meant."_

"_And last night? I believe there was another game last night." Rex asked._

_Kru nodded. "The same last night. But it doesn't seem right to apologize for what I know to be true." Hardcase had escorted her last night, proudly tall and offering her his arm._

_Captain Rex gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Just because you know it doesn't make it true." He stood from the desk chair. "If you see her again, and I suspect you will. Tonight?"_

"_Yes, sir. There's another game set for tonight and she has promised a treat. I…" Kru paused. "They don't ostracize me or anything, sir. It's my choice to not play sabacc with Chopper. Pilot-Captain Athualla brings snacks with her and shares freely. I do not take more than an appropriate share. I thank her."_

"_But you're uncomfortable?" Rex had eyed the young trooper and Kru had blushed a bit with a small frown at the scrutiny then he had nodded. _

"_Perhaps you can apologize for spoiling the mood of the gathering? Perhaps an apology for hurting her hand with your face? Sometimes to a civilian, the form is as important as the content. An apology of an inconsequential nature will let her know that you don't wish to upset her or the dynamics of the gathering although you don't agree with her. She will also be courteous when you meet. That's not an order, Kru, it's your choice. I would suggest you go over sections in the regs dealing with civilians. Again, simply a suggestion, Kru. Zeer was there and if he saw anything worth a reprimand, then he will do so. Dismissed."_

"_Why did you call me here, sir?" Kru had been hesitant to asked; had almost not asked because maybe it had been for punishment and the Captain had forgotten._

_Captain Rex had leaned slightly back in the chair with a tired sigh and Kru realized he hadn't forgotten why he had called Kru, but hoped Kru had forgotten. _

"_I may have an upcoming assignment for a short-term squad and, if so, need a demolitions sub-specialty. I was considering you but have changed my mind."_

"_May I ask why, sir?" Kru had swallowed. An assignment, a short-term temporary squad, was military; it shouldn't have anything to do with civilians, with the captain pilot. A short-term squad, a special assignment… these were opportunities to show what a trooper could do outside of blasting clankers. These were things that demonstrated what a trooper could do outside of his own squad. There was the possibility to shine brightly, to be considered one of the best._

"_Because Chopper will probably be in the line of command and could hypothetically end up in charge. Your attitude towards Chopper would have you questioning him and the few orders he would give; reducing his effectiveness and yours."_

_Kru nodded as his fingers had tightened on his helmet until they hurt. Something had cracked in the helmet but neither he nor the captain acknowledged it. "I understand, sir."_

"_No you don't, Kru," replied the captain, shaking his head. "Not in the least." There was hesitation in his face. "You're a good trooper, Kru." He seemed about to say something more._

"_One of the best in Torrent?" Kru's voice had been a challenge as Pilot Athualla's voice rang in his ears._

Does your general have any reason to call you 'one of the best in Torrent?'. For a long time Kru had tried to be one of the best. Now, he wouldn't care to have that particular accolade - not in Vader's Fist and not from Appo. He'd been satisfied to have the captain's respect and being the best trooper didn't seem to matter after that. He knew he was in one of the Captain Rex's best squads and that was also good to know.

_Somewhere inside his mind a saner portion of self-preservation had told him to shut his mouth, to turn around and run out the door. He had ignored it and asked again. "Am I one of the best in Torrent Company?" _

"_No, Kru, you aren't. Not yet; maybe never. That will depend on you." He hadn't thought about it then, but later he remembered Rex's voice had been deeply sad._

_Kru had wanted to cry like he was a two year cadet. War was his only business, the only thing he knew. It was his life and would be his death. To be told he wasn't as good as he thought he was or hoped to be, shattered and splintered something inside him. Absently he had raised his hand to his heart then dropped it._

_Wounded to the very core of his identity, Kru's voice had quivered. "Yes, sir. Permission to depart, sir?" _

_Rex had sighed deeply. "Go talk with someone, Kru," he said gently. "Coric or Kix. And that is an order. Permission." He nodded and Kru turned with precision normally reserved for the parade field then paused at the door._

"_Sir, just because I don't like Chopper doesn't mean I'll disobey any order he gives."_

_There had been a long silence before Captain Rex spoke again. "It's not that you dislike him, Kru. It's that you consider him and his judgment defective."_

"_You're the captain, sir, and you don't consider his judgment impaired. I can follow that order, sir." He would have; Kru knew if the captain had commanded it, he would have gone on the assignment and not said a single word if Chopper had told them to drop their weapons and dance 'Calimari Lake' for the clankers._

_Again there had been silence then Rex spoke again. "I'll consider that, Kru," he said softly._

"_Thank you, sir." _

_He had seen Coric; rather, Coric had seen him staggering drunkenly down the hallway with a pale, ashen face and had taken him back to the room. Coric had spent most of the night listening to Kru._

_Coric was the best of them, second only to the Captain and maybe Fives. Kru remembered Coric in the Temple, yelling, his voice hoarse. "This is wrong! You are men, not droids! Think..." Then the emptiness; not even static_

Kru frowned and turned his face to Kev and Torque. "That wasn't right, either." Kru looked up at Kev from where he sat on the bunk. "None of it."

Kev's mouth hung open in surprise. He obviously never thought to hear that sentiment from Kru and Kru's lips pinched tightly shut. For a moment, Kru wondered why Kev liked him; Zeer was his mentor, Chopper his friend, 56-Target his student. He thought Kru agreed with Appo... why did someone like Kev even need him around?

Torque snorted. "That's treasonous talk, Kru." Then he threw in his own words. "And I agree." He rubbed his hand along 56-Target's bunk frame. "And I think we should return to find out what happened to Sergeant Zeer and 56-Target." His voice softened, "even if it's just to bring back their bodies."

"Commander Appo won't let us go." Kru muttered as he ran the back of his hand against his nose though his mind was on Chopper who seemed at the center of everything. _What did people see in Chopper that was worthwhile? Maybe he could go talk with Chopper. Maybe he could ask. Maybe he and Chopper could have a cup of caf at Chopper's table late one night and he would ask, "Chopper, how can I be more like you?"_

Torque bowed his head, angrily staring at the floor. "Never said we should ask."

Kev nodded softly. "I'll ask Captain Rex; even though he wasn't there, his permission will give us some leeway and he's likely to agree."

But there'd been no chance to ask the Captain. Chopper had seen Kev in the hallway on his way to the mess where Captain Rex was usually to be found and had asked for his assistance with a small Togrutan prisoner so much like their former commander that Kev had bitten his lip.

"We have to go on our own," said Kev, with his lower lip puffed up and bloody from his own teeth, as he pulled on his helmet again and turned toward the barrack's door.

Torque had nodded and stood from the bunk. Kru had picked up his helmet. "With you, Kev."

* * *

Next chapter is the end...

Rex finally re-united with Ahsoka; but it's been almost two years since the terrible events of Order 66. Can she forgive him for what he's done?


	71. SCARS - Finale

A/N - A long read but I hope you enjoy and find it worthwhile.

* * *

**SCARS - FINALE**

Senator Chuchi gave Rex a hug and a gentle kiss on his bearded cheek as he pulled the small gear bag over his shoulder. It was a clumsy hug as her pregnant belly tended to provide a barrier to everyone but Chopper. When Chopper held her, they seemed to melt together, to become one.

"I have submitted a bill to the Senate," she told him, "to permit retirement of clones for disability. It was attached as a rider on another long and dull bill that has a greater chance of passing. Already I know that many of the Senate will not care enough to read that far."

Rex snorted his amusement and Senator Chuchi's face tilted in a momentary smile.

"I will try to add benefits for the clones in small increments, giving them choice and keeping them out of Kamino if they wish." Riyo continued smiling, more wistfully, but her eyes were sad. "I have read the entire contract."

Rex took her hands in his and gave her fingertips a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Riyo, for everything you do on behalf of my brothers. Thank you for everything on my own behalf." He smiled. "Take care of yourself." Rex said as he stepped to the ramp.

"What?" she teased lightly, "No words of 'take care of Chopper'?"

"As long as you take care of yourself," he said solemnly, "Chopper will be fine."

She nodded, one hand resting on the mound of her unborn child. "Until she is born and for six months after, I won't be doing anything but Senate paperwork and public relations." She smiled, "and observing."

"Good enough." Rex bent and place a kiss on her forehead then strode from her small ship and onto Naboo.

Naboo was a nice place though it was probably no longer a safe refuge. There'd been a battle at the palace, resulting in the death of the queen, the day after he had arrived. He had to avoid the stormtroopers who'd probably recognize him as a deserter in spite of his beard and wiry thinness, as well as the local populace who had deeply loved their Queen Apailana. There was an ugly undercurrent in the mood of the people.

Athualla F&S had a sign, 'Under New Management' at the warehouse office not far from the port. Rex sighed, but waited out of sight until he saw people opening the office and warehouse; he hoped to see Ash or Knaps, both of whom he could recognized.

He didn't see anyone he recognized, but he dared to go into the warehouse. Ash was a pilot; she wouldn't spend time at the warehouse so not seeing her meant almost nothing. Knaps, as a clone, would have to stay out of sight as well.

"Can I help you?" The young woman at the counter was young with a bright, flirtatious smile and hair, as blonde as his, tied jauntily in two tails on either side of her head. Behind her were two desks piled with flimsis, only one occupied, and an open door leading into an office.

"I was looking for a pilot I used to know," he offered as his eyes flicked warily around the room for security cameras, so common now on Coruscant. "I was hoping to ask her a small favor? Pilot Ashwaeen Athualla?"

The girl sighed deeply. "My cousin is no longer with us." Then she perked up, "but if the favor is a job, we can always use a strong back."

Rex pursed his lips in a tight line. "No longer..." he paused. "Not... dead," he asked softly hesitant.

The girl's blue eyes widened. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. I'm sorry if I implied that. Just no longer with Naboo Athualla Freight and Shipping."

"Would you know where she is or how I can reach her?"

The girl shook her head, her hair swirling to either side. "Sorry."

Rex hadn't seen any security cameras and for a moment, frowned then smiled at the girl. "I guess a job would be very welcome."

With a job he'd have reason to be there. He could gather intel, perhaps determine if someone else know where Ash might had gone. He knew how easily gossip traveled. The credits would be useful as well though Riyo had provided him a good amount. Rex paused and glanced out the window. "I don't have any references, no one to vouch for me."

"That's ok," said the girl. "If you show up drunk, if you fight, if you don't work or if you don't show up at all then you get fired. Damaging cargo or equipment will get your pay docked for the insurance premiums. We're a good company and most of our workers are like family, but we work hard and incompetent workers don't last long. If you're a good worker but just don't get along with the main crew - and it's happened - we give you two weeks' severance pay and let you go."

Rex blinked then chuckled. He had never realized what civilians did; incompetent troopers usually didn't last long either though most never got a second chance.

* * *

It was hard work and Rex rejoiced in it; rejoiced in the heat of his muscles that left him exhausted each night. Few of the workers gave him more than a passing glance at his introduction, waiting for him to prove himself equal to the work. Only the supervisor had inspected him for more than a few moments and that had mostly been at the thinness of his frame from his long-term, self-induced starvation which hadn't yet caught up to the clone-induced muscular development brought on by good food and company. Then the supervisor had nodded, seeing hard balls of muscles on wiry arms and hard, capable hands.

"You'll do," said the grizzled man by the unlikely name of Mack Lace. "Some of the others will challenge you but I think you'll do very well."

Rex tilted his face with a frown. "I thought fighting wasn't allowed."

The grizzled foreman laughed. "Not fighting; simply competition on unloading freight by hand. Maybe a bit of arm wrestling in down time." He laughed again. "I'll throw my wager on you."

So it had been. Rex hadn't been on the docks long enough to have had his first break when one of the guys from Enik Federated Freight in the next bay over; a big Twi'lek by name of Tu'kwal Addura, challenged Rex to see who could unload the most cargo from the bay of an small Corellian freighter. It irked Rex that he hadn't won, though he'd been only a step behind the experienced freight handler. Tu'kwal had nodded with a big grin.

"I pity anyone who challenges you after six or seven days of experience," Tu'kwal had said as he slapped Rex on the back and they all moved to their respective bays to continue unloading cargo.

For lunch he'd been one of the few men to walk down to a small eatery. He'd been challenged to a bout of arm wrestling by a lean Naboo man who introduced himself as Dak Kanuur working with GoRelEl. Rex had the satisfaction of winning that bit of competition then the other crew had moved to a Toydarian liner.

So it went for several days. He'd seen stormtrooper patrols several times, but it seemed that each time they came near the Naboo Athualla warehouse, Lirane would call him into the office to fill out some piece of paperwork for new employees or ask him to do a caf and snack run for the office. Of course, she asked these things even when there weren't stormtroopers so Rex decided it might be a happy coincidence.

There was a camaraderie among the dock workers that seemed so very much like his clone brothers in the early days of the war and Rex enjoyed working with them. He enjoyed the heavy work that taxed his strength and endurance and left him exhausted most nights. But he learned nothing of where Pilot Ashwaeen Athualla had gone; learned nothing of her husband, nothing of anything that might prove useful in his search for her.

Rex sighed as he stared at the work board. He'd only been worked for six days, he told himself. Give it time. He pulled his work token, RX, from the on-shift side of the work board and rubbed his calloused thumb over the smooth, painted surface.

Most of the tokens had the worker's first and last initials; having no last name, Rex had simply used the first and last letters of his name. Riyo had given him some identification chips and cards but he had decided to use them carefully and infrequently. He didn't know how good or authentic they were. According to those, he was an Aldaraani named Rix Hallick. The name was good, close enough to his real name, but what he knew about Aldaraan wouldn't fill a caf cup. Lirane hadn't asked for any identification and Rex thought that promising, until Mack had told him he was only a seasonal worker and papers weren't required for seasonal workers.

Today had been a light workday; it was some Naboo holiday celebrating the autumnal equinox and most of the workers had asked for the day off to spend time with their families. Apparently, family picnics and fishing were traditional ways to celebrate. Even the pilots seemed to be on vacation. There'd been only one cargo freighter to unload. Rex hadn't originally been scheduled to work, but he'd taken the shift for Lace whose wife occasionally sent in treats for everyone. Mack had laughed and promised Rex one of his wife's specialties - autumn moon pie - for the favor.

Hanging his token on the off-shift board, Rex glanced at the board again as he considered volunteering for night shift and letting that worker have time off as well. He wasn't as exhausted as if he had worked a normal shift. He liked working to exhaustion; it let him sleep without nightmares or memories. They were infrequent now but occasionally he'd still wake in the middle of the night gasping at what he'd done in the Temple, at the memory of Vader in his mind, at Coric's harsh screams as he died.

Night shift was minimally staffed since the office was closed and they might only need to unload one or two small freighters. Mostly Rex worried about the stormtroopers who patrolled the port regularly during the day. They patrolled less frequently during the night.

Glancing at the night workers' tokens, Rex wondered if there was a possibility he could get on night shift on a regular basis. KV. No, he hadn't heard anything about KV. Next to KV was KR. Rex paused, frowning slightly, his eyebrows raised.

Chopper had told him he thought some of Zeer's men had deserted and Rex wondered where they were now; wondered if they'd been killed or captured and returned to Kamino. KV, KR; Kev, Kru - two good troopers from the 501st. He shook his head in denial. Just a coincidence, two workers with similar initials.

The next token was TQ. Rex sucked in his cheeks. Torque.

Why would they come to Naboo?

Rex muttered a profanity at his own blindness. Where else would Kev go? Ash was probably the only civilian they'd ever met, their only chance for successful desertion, their only chance for something approximating a reasonable life after the army.

The next token was face to the wall and Rex reached out his fingers to gently turn it around - 56.

It brought tears to his eyes and a crooked smile to his face to know that the squad had taken the Spaarti. With a startled gasp, Rex remembered Appo telling him 56-9386 was dead in the same breath he had announced Zeer's death. His fingers were shaking as he reached for the supervisor's token; if 56-9386 was alive, then maybe Zeer was as well.

"Hey, Rex," It was Lirane, the blonde girl who'd given him this job and Rex dropped his fingers guiltily, turning to face her.

Surprisingly, in spite of her youth, she was navigator and pilot rated. Rex grimaced. In spite of his youth, he'd been captain of the 501st. He simply looked twice her age.

She flirted a lot, with almost all the workers, most outrageously with the oldest men who laughed and flirted back. Occasionally she flirted with him, winking or nudging him with her elbow.

"Yes, Lirane," Rex tried not to feel guilty about looking at the night shift tokens. There was no reason to feel as if he'd done something wrong.

"The night shift will be opening up tomorrow and I thought you might be interested?" She tilted her head in curiosity. "You are, aren't you?"

He nodded immediately, "Yes." He gestured to the board. "What can you tell me about my co-workers," he glanced as if looking for the first time, "KV? Maybe KR or TQ?" He reached for the supervisor token, hoping - desperately hoping - for a ZR.

LA and his heart sank. "Or LA," he glanced at her, "that's you."

"I'll be working but the others are leaving." She shrugged. "They were a short-term contract group for the summer overload and summer's over. Night shift will probably be just two people until early winter then we'll take the number back up to four or five workers." She tilted her head and winked at him with that bright smile of hers. "Night shift is usually slow. Maybe you could teach me to flirt?"

Rex chuckled but shook his head.

Lirane reached out her hand to touch him lightly on the forearm. "It _is_ only flirting, you do know that?" For once she seemed solemn. "I'm not serious."

"I know that, Lirane." He gave her a smile. "Just for fun and practice and to make old men feel young again."

"Exactly," again she was bright and enthusiastic, turning back toward the main office.

Rex had to sigh, knowing she thought him one of the 'old men'. He felt old at fifteen and turned toward the board, replacing her token in the night-shift supervisor slot. He looked at the other tokens again; KV, KR, TQ and 56.

It had to be Kev, Kru, Torque and 56-Target.

She had to recognize Kev, Kru, Torque and 56-Target as clones; yet she hadn't turned them into the patrolling troopers.

If she recognized them as clones then either she was with some rebel group or she wasn't. If she wasn't, no harm. she was simply being kind to deserters. Though 'why' was a question he might ask her; perhaps she'd been close to Ash and her clone husband. They why didn't she know where Ash now resided?

If she was with a rebel group then either she meant to turn them over for... whatever the rebels did to ex-troopers or she was helping them escape.

Knowing she was related to Ash and Knaps, Rex hoped the later. In which case she probably had lied on the first day when she said she didn't know where Ash was or how to get in touch with her.

Rex jerked slightly as he remembered that conversation. She hadn't said 'no', simply 'sorry'. Sorry could mean she didn't know or sorry could mean she shouldn't tell him. A slightly different thing.

Lirane either didn't recognize him as a clone or she did. If she didn't, no harm and sometimes Rex looked into a reflective surface and barely recognized that wiry, blonde bearded man staring back at him. If she did recognize him as a clone then putting him on night shift could be a prelude to helping him escape.

Rex stared at the board. _It is only flirting, you do know that? _Her words echoed in his mind and he wondered which clone in Zeer's squad had taken her seriously then realized that she recognized him as clone as well.

He gazed at the token board and closed his eyes in thought, letting his jumbled thoughts sort into a recognizable pattern.

Lirane was a pilot and navigator yet she worked in the office? She was working the day shift yet her token said she was night shift supervisor? There was too much that didn't make sense unless she was helping the clones.

Rex delved into facts. KV, KR, TQ and 56 were scheduled for night shift. Tonight was their last night.

Rex glanced at the arrival board where two ships were listed. _Athualla's Desire _in the early evening and a small freighter in the dawn hours of tomorrow.

No.

He didn't want to wait.

He wanted to talk to Kev now. He wanted to ask 56-Target what had happened to Zeer. He wanted to have their backs when they escaped - he owed it to them, to his men for what he had put them through since Order 66 and what he had allowed Appo to put them through.

He strode into the main office. "Lirane, I need to speak with you." His intensity and air of command had the attention of everyone there and Rex grimaced. He hadn't meant to make a scene. "I'm sorry, Lirane. I don't mean to make it sound like an emergency. Just when you have a few minutes, I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Certainly, Rex. I have a few minutes now," she nodded toward the office, "I'll be right there."

Rex sat in the chair inspecting the office for a moment while he waited. There was a desk, a file safe and a half-height file case in front of a door leading to the work bay. This desk was far cleaner then the two in the outer office. When Lirane came in, she closed the door behind her. For several long minutes, Rex didn't say anything, simply inspected her as if she was one of his troopers, trying to determine what and how much she knew. Lirane simply waited patiently for his inspection to end and that told him most of what he needed to know. He sighed heavily then leaned forward, his elbows on her desk, his fingers interlocked in front of him.

"Have you told Kev and Kru, Torque and 56 that I work here?"

It was her turn and she leaned forward, her fingers interlocked and her chin resting on her knuckles, mirroring his position as she inspected him as carefully as he'd done her.

"No, Rex. I don't cross my shifts. Night shift is separate for very good reasons."

Rex nodded. It made good sense to keep the information private, especially if it was some means of escape. Naboo might have been safe once, but no longer. A careless word to one of the patrols could mean the death of everyone in the chain of rescue; could mean the death of everyone associated with Athualla F&S no matter how little they knew.

Rex could demand or he could ask. He looked into her eyes and let his hands relax on the desk, palm up. "Please, I'd like to go with them."

Solemnly she shook her head. "No." She must have seen something in his expression because she relented enough to tell him why. "It takes time, Rex, and people and preparation."

Slowly he let the breath he'd been holding out in a soft stream of regret. "I understand. Time and people are not inexhaustible resources. Preparation is not something to waste simply because I want to go." He nodded, knowing she had to be careful. He would not jeopardize their escape. Softly Rex repeated himself. "I do understand, Lirane." He stood then paused. "I'd still like the night shift tomorrow."

Before he reached the door, he turned back to her. "If you can give them a message once they reach their destination..." he paused, he also had to be careful in case she wasn't who or what she seemed.

"Tell them I'm proud of them."

* * *

_Fives voice came harshly over his helmet. "Jedi Tano is no more. She's been taken out."_

_Inside his helmet, Rex shook his head in disbelief._

_He should have been there._

_Appo turned his head slightly toward Rex, observing, and Rex thought his saw triumph in his stance. and the set of Appo's shoulders._

_General Skywalker turned toward Rex as well, his eyes red with rage and hate._

Rex woke, gasping, shivering at the memory. He rose and, once in the refresher, ducked his head under the faucet, letting the water wash away the beads of sweat and the fetid odor of fear.

He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, so he pulled on his jacket and left the small rented room for a walk or perhaps a run if he felt like it.

Rex had been out in the night for a while. He'd run the fear to ground and then simply for the pleasure of running. Now he was in a walk, his muscles warm and relaxed from the exercise. He decided to go around the warehouses back toward the small room he rented. _Athualla's Desire _had come and gone by now and Rex was sure Zeer's squad was on it rather than some unknown freighter. Maybe it had even been piloted by Ash herself and there had been a good reunion between the clones and the pilot. Rex smiled at the thought; while he hoped Lirane had given them his message, what mattered most was they were going to a good future of some kind. Maybe he'd met up with them sometime in his search for her, for Ahsoka.

There were still groups of people wandering around, celebrating the equinox and simply because he was walking the same street and moving more quickly than most of the pedestrians, he found himself among a group of laughing, happily-drunk civilians.

In the fashion of the socially inebriated everywhere, they immediately adopted him as one of their own, offering him the bottle passing around, which he took a small taste from simply because he knew it was the socially correct thing to do. He declined the paok-weed and laughingly provided his arm to support one of the women with desires had been larger than her slight frame and sense of balance.

As they walked past the port warehouses, a few of the group used the side of a building to help maintain their vertical orientation as they widely turned a corner, laughing as the corner proved too much for one man who fell into some of the ubiquitous bushes that lined the roads. The fallen man was laughing the hardest and even Rex had a slight grin on his face as he shook his head.

Suddenly there was the stormtrooper in his white armor and Rex stiffened; one hand instinctively reaching for a blaster he no longer wore.

"I'm sorry, folks," he intoned and Rex relaxed just a bit as he recognized this stormtrooper must be one of the newer recruits because he wasn't a clone. "This area is closed off."

"Why?" It was the man in the bush, only his waving arms and struggling legs now visible in the thick foliage.

"There's been a tibanna spill and we're helping local authorities close down the area and clean it up." The stormtrooper gestured them in the area they should go and the group started moving in that direction, crossing one of the speeder lanes.

Definitely not a clone; that excuse had been far too reasonable, far too _civilian_ for a clone to make up. Still, Rex kept his face down, talking to the woman; this was a stormtrooper who might be able to recognize Rex as a clone in spite of his beard, his blondness and his current thinness.

"Hey! Hey!" The man struggling in the bush called out, "it's eating me," but his friends didn't notice he wasn't following. The stormtrooper sighed and he took a step forward to assist the drunken man from the shrub.

No, definitely not a clone. A clone wouldn't have been that careless, turning his side then his back to the group as he reached and grabbed the man by the front of his clothing.

"Ow! Oww, leave the chest hair," called the drunk. There was more, but Rex didn't pay attention as he silently slipped away from the party-ers and down the street, staying behind the bushes lining the lane, staying out of sight.

There were more stormtroopers, but Rex avoided them. These weren't on guard for infiltration simply to prevent civilians from wandering into the area. As he made his way to the Naboo Athualla F&S warehouse, Rex moved more cautiously and pulled on his command training. This certainly wasn't a tibanna spill, there were no civilian emergency services around - only the white-armored troopers and all of their preparations screaming 'ambush'.

_Where would I put my men for an urban ambush? _He glanced up to a likely place, seeing a sniper where he expected and his heart sank. He looked down the street and saw another as well as a spotter. Over there seemed a good place for a squad of men who would rush the building under the protective cover of the snipers and that line of shrubs. It took a while, but finally Rex saw a careless movement, revealing the white gauntlet of a stormtrooper.

They were centered around the warehouse where he worked; where Kev and Kru and Torque and 56 would be working their last night with the expectation of leaving on a freighter to freedom. Surely, the _Athualla's Desire _had already taken them? Unless there'd been a destroyer high overhead that had already captured the small craft. Were his men in the warehouse worried and wondering what had happened?

Rex moved quickly, silent in the darkness and near invisible in his civilian clothing. The warehouses were connected in the back; all of them open to the landing pads; freighters weren't always guided to the pad closest their company. There was only one trooper at the far end of the row of buildings.

Rex frowned sorrowfully; he had hoped his battle days were done with. He had hoped he'd never have to kill again.

* * *

Rex had the dead stormtrooper's blaster and grenades and was at Enik Federated next to Athualla when he heard Kev's warning cry immediately following the distinctive pitch of a sniper rifle firing.

"Man down!"

Rex had already begun running, turning into the open bay where an old tramp freighter was idling. He saw an older civilian on the ramp from the corner of his eye moving toward the office where Kev's shout had come from.

"Stay," he ordered as he moved rapidly toward the office.

56-9386 was next to a clone bent over with pain and a cane in his hand. "Get him on-board," Rex shouted to 56 as he continued his run. He heard more shouts from Kru and Kev in the office and several more shots from the snipers. Rex pounded on the back door of Lirane's office. _ Kriff, blocked and locked._ He moved to the main passage between office and cargo bay.

"Go," Kev's voice spoke harshly. "_You_ can make it."

"Into the private office, squad," Rex yelled. "There's a door to the bay. Take it down."

"I've got it," yelled one of the clones. Rex identified Torque's voice then the sound of his careful, quick movements.

There was the sound of the sniper rifles and Torque working on the door as Rex moved into the room, staying low so the snipers wouldn't see him behind the counter. He saw Kru crouched behind the counter facing outward. From behind the counter, Rex could see nothing between the counter and the door.

Kru glanced then stared at Rex, his eyebrows twisting. His shook his head and his lips twisted into a wry grin. "Kev, the 501st has arrived."

"Kru," Kev's voice was angrily sharp, "this is no time for jokes."

Kru's hand reached out to the swinging half-door and pushed it slightly open. A sniper shot hit the wooden panel and it cracked. Kru winched from the shock and pulled his hand away. The door swung closed but not before Rex had seen Kev spread over Lirane, blood seeping into her blonde tail, both of them against the far wall under the window. Kev had seen Rex and his face had gone pale, his mouth opening with nothing to say.

"Why haven't they rushed?" Rex turned to Kru.

Kru pointed to a small pile of tubes wrapped in colorful paper. "Celebration fireworks to wake up the morning." He touched several blue-wrapped tubes. "These shot out fireballs." Kru glanced at Rex's blaster. "Mostly flash, burning out too quick to catch armor on fire but I got the bushes in the front and they're burning good."

There was a final, splintering crash and Torque's shout. "In the bay."

"Tell them to prepare for liftoff, Torque, it's going to be a running departure." Rex commanded. "Kru, are any of these smokers?"

Kru nodded and pulled two small yellow and red tubes from the pile. "The sniper will know as soon as he sees the smoke and compensate."

"That's my job, Kru. I'll keep him ducking." He touched the blaster. "Kev, the glass is going to go then I want you moving."

"Yes sir." Rex heard Kev move, sliding Lirane closer to the wall and covering her as much as possible. "Ready sir."

Chaos. Once again they were troopers in the controlled chaos of the battle. The glass shattered, smoke shot out the window then wafted, settling in front of the building. Kev, Lirane in his arms and glass scratches on his face, crouched and moving, Rex firing over him toward the sniper and Kru setting up some fireballs pointing toward the doorway and the remainder in a pile...

Rex smiled, remembering Kru's sub-specialty in demolitions. Then they were out of the front office and running towards the moving freighter at a run, leaping into the ramp already closing. Rex pulled his legs up as the ramp clicked shut. 56-Target was there, hand near the override then bending to swing the bar lock as they were all safely on board.

"Medical's this way, Kev," 56-Target pulled at Kev's jacket.

"I've still got glass, Target, you take her and start first aid." Kev handed over Lirane and shook himself, small bits of glass falling from him. 56-Target moved toward the back of the freighter followed by Torque.

"How much do you weight?" yelled a voice, female, from the cockpit.

"She's asking you, Rex," said Kru reaching out his hand and Rex yelled out his weight to the front of the ship as he took Kru's hand to stood.

"Rex?"

Rex stiffened at the clone's voice from the front of the ship. Zeer's voice. Zeer - whom Appo had said was dead.

"Zeer?"

He heard Zeer's laughing reply and he closed his eyes pressing his forehead to Kru's shoulder.

"Yes sir," Kru whispered, "he's alive. We went back to find them and got there barely in time."

"Thank you, Kru." Rex whispered back then stood with a nod of thanks to the trooper. Together they moved into toward the cockpit.

It seemed they had walked into an argument.

"Three meters of clearance," said the man stubbornly as he entered some information into the pilot's console.

That was going to be close; in space, distance was measure in parsecs or kilometers at the smallest. Rex stood next to where Zeer sat, the cane at his side and his face lined with long-term pain and a grin to see Rex.

"One," replied the woman in a voice that could only be correction as she reached over the navigator's console to input some data.

"Three," insisted the man.

"You missed a decimal point,"

"Did I really?" His voice sounded affronted but not seriously so; amused as thought it was a disagreement of long standing. "Shall we split the difference, dear?"

The woman gave a small smile and nodded.

The stars stopped and the engines shifted to the hyperdrive. As the stars began their spin into ribbons, there was a loud shrieking noise, a grinding on the bottom of the ship and Rex stiffened.

"Kriff, what was that?" Torque glanced at the pilot as he entered the cockpit.

The man turned red and nodded to his companion who preen in righteousness. "My missing decimal point." he muttered then turned to Torque. "That, young man, was a ship-to-ship interface."

Torque sat slowly, a frown on his face. Relieved, Rex began to chuckle. Zeer was the next to understand and let out a raucous hoot.

Kru turned to Rex with his forehead corrugated in thought. "Captain, is that what I think it is?"

Rex nodded but addressed his question to the navigator. "What purpose does it serve to bump up against some old satellite or drifting debris; the Imperial ship won't be fooled by something like that."

"It wasn't debris," began the short, white-haired woman as she closed down the navigation board now that they were in hyperspace. She looked up into his face. "We have this escaped planned down to a nano-second. As we go into hyperspace, our partnership is coming out of hyperspace to the exact coordinates we departed from."

Rex understood that and turned pale; they all understood the implications of that. Zeer spoke after a cough, "I'm surprised the 'ship-to-ship interface' wasn't more... abrupt."

The old man smiled, his blue eyes sparkling and his bushy white eyebrows raised in humorous question. "You mean a sudden deceleration due to direct planear contact with an object of equal or greater mass and velocity?"

Kru pursed his lips tightly. "Yes. A head-on crash."

The old man had a hurt look on his expressive face. "Such a harsh word, sir. We prefer the term 'near-miss'." Again he grinned as Kru rolled his eyes upward then turned to the woman, his hand on her shoulder and his head near hers. "I'll check on Lirane but suspect she's in good hands. Then to the galley preparing some snacks." He glanced around the cabin, "for all of us."

"Lirane needs medical attention, but we've got her stabilized," said Torque. "Kev has a couple of deep scratches that Target is tending to but nothing worse." He turned to the man. "May I assist you, sir?" Torque asked, "I've been wonderfully fed by Lirane and I'd like to learn to prepare food so I can return the favor one day."

"Then come along, young man," said the old pilot as he ducked his head and moved down the small passageway.

"The Imperial ship only sees the hyperspace tunnel and one ship," Kru said softly, peering out at the stars.. "For them it's the same ship."

"If there's only one ship who started going into hyperspace then... didn't," the old woman gestured with her hands. "Perhaps they find some young kid out for a joyride. The parents are grateful to the troopers for giving their disobedient brat a scare and all ends." She shrugged and turned in the co-pilot's seat to face them. "Or possibly some problems with the hyperspace core and it couldn't shut down quickly once ordered to stand by. Or one of several other situations." She inspected them with a tilted head and a serene smile. "We have an excellent pilot as our incoming counterpart."

Rex shook his head. "That... leniency won't last long."

"No," agreed the old woman with a sad sigh. "The death of Queen Apailana has turned the mood and there are not many people who believe the Empire sent troops to assist."

Rex glanced down at his hands. He had wiped off the blood with a rag, but there were still dark stains in the lines of his knuckles and a singularly distinctive stickiness on his fingers. "The death of a stormtrooper tonight won't help."

* * *

Rex waited in the docking bay at their destination. He noticed they were careful to not identify the planet. He asked if he could wait and the old man nodded even as most of his attention was taken by Lirane's complaining her head hurt. "Only one way," he murmured to Rex and," he gestured, "security cameras."

"Thank you, I'll just wait for the other pilot."

The old woman had nodded her understanding. "It will be a long wait. Perhaps half a day."

"As long as it takes, ma'am," he replied.

Their counterpart pilot had to be Ahsoka. Planned down to a nano-second? It explained why they had to re-adjust the numbers - to account for his and Lirane's additional and unexpected weight. But flying on a crash course in perfect confidence? That took more than simple calculations and flying; that took piloting into the realm of the supernatural. Into the realm of the Force.

It had to be Ahsoka.

The others had gone to the debriefing, Kev carrying a complaining Lirane like a child with the old couple on either side of Kev and Target at Zeer's side in case he needed a hand. He said he was no longer a trooper and so didn't need the '56.

After a while, Zeer and the rest of the squad returned and sat with him.

"I'm glad you made it, Zeer." Rex had laid his hand on the ex-sergeant's shoulder with a sorrowful laugh. "From Kamino to Teth, from Geonosis to here; it's been a long journey."

Hooking his hand around Rex's arm, Zeer nodded. "With the best captain I can imagine." He paused then continued. "We did a quick debrief with Ash and Knaps. Knaps told us there are more troopers who've deserted. He said there's even a cure for the aging." Zeer snorted his own sad laugh. "He even said we could have a reasonably normal 'civilian' life, Rex." He shook his head and his eyes sparkled with tears. "I don't know what a civilian life is, Rex. I don't even know what I could do. All I know is the army."

"We'll manage, sir" cut in Target softly. "We'll find something we can do."

They waited, each man explaining what had happened once they'd deserted, once they'd found Zeer and Target and the ensuing year since then. Then Zeer had pleaded tiredness and they'd gone.

Not much later, Kru returned with a bag and, sitting beside Rex, began pulling out some food.

"Can I ask some questions about Chopper?" He began quietly as he handed Rex a warm pastry.

"You can ask, Kru but I think you have more questions about yourself."

Kru thought, still for a moment, then nodded. "Maybe so, sir."

"You always wanted to be one of the best in the 501st" Rex shrugged. "You were always competing with others, as though there was some line dividing the 'best' from the rest. Chopper simply wanted to be better than he was." Rex turned and looked the younger clone in the eye. "Let me ask you this; why did you desert?"

Kru's jaw tightened. "Appo tried to kill Zeer, wanted him dead and that wasn't right."

Rex shrugged. "We all did a lot of things that weren't right. Why did you desert?"

Kru stared down at the floor; the image of a wooden floor from Coruscant in his mind. "Because it seemed like the best troopers of the 501st had all died or deserted and I didn't want to die."

"So, once again you were trying to be one of the best of the 501st?" Rex seemed mildly amused.

"I hadn't thought of it that way, sir," Kru said slowly, "but maybe."

"I don't believe that, Kru. Why did you desert?"

Kru was silent for a long while then he spoke. "I don't know, sir. I honestly don't know. It wasn't right, what we did in the Temple, what we did to Coric and the Jedi. It wasn't right what we were doing on a daily basis. It wasn't right what Appo did to Zeer or to you in his greed for the 501st. Maybe I was tired of doing things that weren't right. Maybe I was just tired of being a trooper. Maybe I was tired of betraying what I believed in. Maybe I wanted something different and knew I had a better chance of finding what the _kriff_ I wanted out here than back in the barracks."

"Good enough."

Kru raised his head and stared almost belligerently into Rex's face. "Why did you desert, sir?"

Rex laughed. "I didn't; I was kidnapped." He shook his head in humor and at Kru's expression. "I was so drunk I was passed out." His jaw tightened, "I was so drunk the Kaminoan inhibitors didn't work; I was going to tuck my blaster behind my right ear, pull the trigger and let someone else clean up the mess." He dropped his head and laughed. "Problem with that idea is I was so drunk, Kru, I couldn't find my blasters."

Even Kru grinned slightly at that admission.

Rex's face became solemn. "But when I sobered up and was given the choice; I chose desertion. For much the same reasons you name and for one more. I wanted to be myself, individual, living by my choices. I wanted to be a man instead of a clone." He turned to face the younger clone. "Kru, did Lirane tell you I was proud of you?"

"Yes sir. I figured you were mostly talking to Kev."

"No, I was talking to the men who had taken their lives into their own hands; men who had made a decision to leave everything they knew behind them in favor of making their own way forward. I am proud of you, Kru. You're one of the best men I know."

Kru dropped his chin slightly. "I've had good models, sir. You, Kev, ARC Fives." He swallowed the bite in his mouth and took a drink from the bottle. "Even Chopper though I didn't recognize it then." Kru sucked his lower lip between his teeth, determined not to ask. Knaps had told them not to ask about other troopers.

The corner of Rex's lips twitched. "He's happy, Kru. More than any other of us, he's prepared to have a happily civilian life."

"I'm not surprised, sir and I'm glad. I don't know why because I don't think I like him any more than I ever did, but I really am glad for him."

* * *

It was late when the low growl of a ship could be heard in the long tunnel where he waited. Rex knew she sensed him long before she reached the junction where he waited on the bench. He could see the tenseness in her shoulders as she strode down the corridor toward him.

She'd grown a bit taller but was still lean and slender. Her montrals and lekku had grown only slightly. She wore trousers and boots, a short vest over a sleeveless top. A small pack was slung over one shoulder.

Rex had let her go once, when she said he would blind her to the dark side of the Force.

He'd let her go a second time when he hadn't rushed to her side during Order 66.

He'd be _damn_ to let her go again.

He stood as she came up to face him. Ahsoka looked up into his face for a while then she took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm glad you're safe, Rex."

"I came here to have your back, Ahsoka."

She shookder her head sorrowfully. "Do you remember our conversation, Rex? When Chopper suggested you also be my brother by choice? I'm still blinded by you. I won't be able to see…"

"I said I'll have your back, Ahsoka, and I will. In all ways. I'll have your hand and we'll do this together." He offered her his hand, palm up.

She stared at his hand; her face stricken with pain. "It will lead me to the dark side, Rex."

"And if you don't take my hand, Ahsoka. I will follow you anyway, to my dying day. One way or another, I'll have your back for the rest of my life."

She still paused, staring at his hand with tears in her eyes and her lips twisting. She was going to say 'no' and Rex saw it.

"We'll recognize it, Ahsoka, moving toward the dark side," he asserted. "It was what confused you and me toward the end, right before Order 66. What we talked about and what we observed about the general's actions. Why some things made no sense."

Rex took her hand softly in his. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "The general was changing and we saw it; we just didn't know what it was or what would happen. We'll recognize it now." He looked at her, his face suddenly wan and haggard, haunted by what he'd done, lined by what he'd been Forced to do. "I will recognize it, Ahsoka. Ventress tried brute strength, Krell tried subtlety. Neither was a Sith; they were simply greedy, selfish people. I've had my mind ravaged by Vadar and I know the dark side of the Force."

She turned pale at his words. "You don't know what I've done, Rex," she whispered and looked at the floor in shame. "I'm not... I can't be a Jedi because of what I've done."

"What is that, Ahsoka? Is it as bad as being a traitor to your friends and leaders? Is it as bad as following a Jedi-turned-Sith into the Temple?" His face was wan, pale and shadowed with what he'd done. "Is it as bad as killing civilians?" His voice dropped to a whisper, "Is it as bad as ordering the death of children? Tell me Ahsoka, is what you've done as bad as everything I've done?"

"I..." She was almost as pale as him now, then she rallied. "I might very easily become Sith like him. I raped minds too. I went into Fives and Chopper's minds. I changed their memories, the very essence of what they are."

"Why'd you do that, Ahsoka," he asked. "Was it for your benefit?" He shook his head and raised his free hand palm up. "Did you enjoy it? Trampling through their minds with army boots? Did you laugh when your strength was greater than their resistance?" His voice was harsh.

She retreated. "No. And I tried not to trample, I tried to be... selective." She pulled her hand away from his, curled both hands around her arms and looked down at the floor, though he'd already seen the tears in her eyes. "They weren't coming to kill me, to kill anyone at the Temple. They would rather have died."

"Did they fight you, when you took their memories and gave them new ones?" His voice almost cracked in his pain. "I fought." Rex closed his eyes. "I fought with everything I had and he enjoyed that. He reveled in it. Did you enjoy their struggles, knowing they would lose?"

Softly she shook her head as she raised her eyes to his and her fingers to his cheek. "No," she whispered, "they didn't fight. It was more like they opened up their minds and offered."

"Because you didn't rape their minds, Ahsoka. You were their commander and you offered them a way to live in spite of their refusal to obey direct orders. You offered them a slender chance of escape. I don't know what Fives felt, but Chopper said to tell you he has found his happiness."

Her lips twisted with emotion and suddenly tears overflowed her eyes, flowing over her cheek and into the hollow beside her nose. His hand reached up to her face and his thumb gently wiped them away.

"Tears are inappropriate, commander," he smiled and she returned his smile with a tenuous one of her own.

Then she blinked back more tears and leaned forward, her forehead against his chest. "I'm so glad for him."

His arms went around her shoulders. "You gave that to him, Ahsoka. Without you, he wouldn't have felt worthy of friends. He was willing to give you everything he was because you'd given him your friendship. Because you were willing to give him whatever he needed," he touched her chin with his fingertips and gently lifted her face to his, "...like new memories."

Ahsoka froze at his words, "but..."

"How do you tell the difference between a Jedi and a Sith?"

"I can feel it, Rex... the blackness and seething emotions..." She shook her head violently. "I don't meditate anymore because I can feel it."

"No, Ahsoka." Rex shook his head and spoke gently. "How do you tell the difference between a Jedi and a Sith if you can't feel the Force?"

Ahsoka blinked, her mouth slightly open.

"How do I tell the difference between Jedi and Sith? How does any trooper? Or any civilian?"

"I... I don't know, Rex."

"By how they affect us. By their actions. By how they act when their men die in battle. By what they leave behind. You may no longer be a Jedi, Ahsoka, but you are no Sith either."

"I ran away," she looked at the floor. "In the Temple, I ran away. I should have stayed and fought."

"Fought men you'd trained with? Eight-eight said that perhaps you hadn't turned traitor since you hadn't tried to kill him and his squad. He said you simply deflected the blaster bolts." Rex bent his face close to hers. "You would have died, Ahsoka, and that would have been a betrayal of the gift Fives and Chopper gave you. You would have had to kill troopers you knew; troopers you'd fought with, bled with, protected, laughed with, shared caf on cold, dark nights. Troopers you depended on in battle. And that would have been a betrayal of everything you are."

Ahsoka was still, contemplating his words. His hand reached to brush her cheek and her hand reached to clasp his fingers in hers. She turned slightly in his arms, the fingers of her other hand caressing his worn face. "I love you, Rex. I've loved you from the moment you said 'experience outranks everything'. I've lived without you, but I've never lived without your memory; not a day, not an hour when I didn't think of you."

"I'm not the same man,"

She ruffled her fingers in his beard. "I can tell that," she replied impishly.

"I mean..." he began but she touched his lips with her fingers.

"I can tell that, too, Rex." She paused then spoke quietly. "I'm not the same either. We've survived but we're not the same at all." Slowly, her hand reached out and took his. "It will be an interesting journey, finding out who we are now."

"I have a feeling we'll still be our best with each other." Rex smiled and quickly brushed her fingertips with his lips. He reached for her small pack and slung it over his own shoulder.

They walked down the corridor, close though neither reached out to touch the other. It wasn't necessary.

"You know I'm nineteen, Rex." She tilted her face flirtaciously toward him, a mischievous smile on her lips.

He chuckled, remembering a proposition several years past. "I'm coming up on my sixteenth lifeday."

Her smile went content. "I can wait."

Rex grinned and stopped, facing her fully. "Waiting is overrated." Slowly his hands slid around her wrists then moved up her arms; her skin tingling at his touch, to her shoulders. The backs of his fingers stroked along her lekku until his hands surrounded her face, his thumbs touching her lips which relaxed at his touch.

"I am not an experienced kisser, Ahsoka," he murmured as he looked down into her eyes, "but I have kissed you every night in my dreams." His face bent over hers, tentative, giving her time to turn away, to refuse if that was what she needed.

Ahsoka reached up, as if Rex's gaze was the sun, was the light of her life.

It was a good kiss, decided Rex, the prelude to a thousand more.

One of his battle-hardened hands dropped to her waist, resting on the slope of her hip; his other hand raised palm up lifting her hand. He began humming; a tune he'd heard once before on a night when he had danced with a princess. Rex guided her in the steps he'd learned - unwillingly - three years ago. Ahsoka closed her eyes with a smile, trusting his lead, moving to the gentle touch of his hand. She seemed to melt into his arms, into the very surface of his skin as if she'd be there forever.

She wasn't wearing a dress of blue so dark it was almost black; she didn't have crystals framing her face competing with the sparkle in her eyes...

... and she was more beautiful than ever.

* * *

So we finally reach the end. I am going to take a break - maybe two weeks - before I continue Haruu II or Confinement & Escape.

I hope you enjoyed this entire story; Chopper's growth and events after Order 66.

Please review - especially if you've never reviewed Scars' before or have reviewed infrequently. I'm very interested in hearing your thoughts on the entire story as well as this particular chapter.


End file.
